A Promise to Keep
by carlislelover83
Summary: Single dad Edward made promise to his wife that one day he would find someone else. After a move back home with his young son he meets Bella, a single young mom, who teaches his son's kindergarten class. Will they be able to work through their past?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy! Daddy!" I woke up hearing my son cry. I got out of bed stubbing my toe on the moving boxes in the hallway. We were moving back to Forks in the coming days to be closer to my parents. "Dad!" Matt was sobbing now.

"Hey buddy," I said picking him up. He was sobbing uncontrollably. "I've got you son."

"I had a bad dream," He cried.

"Tell me about it."

"You left me," He whimpered.

I laid down in the bed with him holding him to me. "I'm right here buddy, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why did mommy leave me?" He cried.

"She was sick Matt," I said fighting my own tears.

"I miss her."

"I do to son," I said softly. His sobs quieted and he fell back asleep in my arms.

**(FLASH BACK)  
**_  
"Lauren honey, I'm home."_

_"Hi," She whispered from the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing her white bathrobe, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was pale._

_"Are you still sick?" I asked_ her.

_She nodded. "I've been spotting a little bit, but nothing happens."_

_"I got the test," I said._

_"Should I take it now or in the morning?" She asked taking it from me._

_"There are two in there, take one now and see what it says." I suggested._

_I paced the hallway waiting for her to come back to me. She opened the door and a huge smile crept across her face. "I'm pregnant."'_

_I grabbed her and held her to me, spinning us around. "Edward!" She gasped._

_"Sorry," I said putting her down quickly._

_She ran into the bathroom and began throwing up. "Sorry honey," I said rubbing her back._

**(END FLASH BACK)**

I wiped away my tears, there would never be anyone else in the world that I would love more than her.

The next morning I got up and went into the kitchen. It was all packed up, yet I'd left just enough for Matt and I to get by on for the next couple days. My brother-in-laws Emmett and Jasper had called saying they would be here before noon to help us load the truck. At first mom was going to come with them, then fly back with Matt, however, he panicked stating that he was afraid I would leave him. So I declined her offer.

I'd never in my wildest dreams thought I'd move back to Forks. After graduation, I'd moved to Chicago to the Art Institute there. Lauren graduated 2 years after I did and followed me out there. We married and not long after that discovered she was pregnant.

**(FLASH BACK)  
**_I sat in the waiting room next to Lauren watching as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Give me your hand, he's moving."_

_"He?" I asked placing my hand on her stomach feeling our baby kick her._

_"Yes, I just know this will be a little boy that looks exactly like you," She said leaning over and kissing my cheek._

**(END FLASH BACK)**

"I'm hungry daddy," Matt said walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"What would you like?" I asked him.

"Cheerios."

I got up and got him his cereal then went and sat back down. "Why do we have to move?" He asked softly. We'd been over this many times, but he still asked.

"I got a job teaching music at the high school."

"Where will I be while you are working?" He asked.

"You get to start kindergarten." I told him.

His lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go to kindergarten."

"Matt," I sighed. "You will have so much fun."

"I don't want to leave mommy," He said softly.

"I know that Matt, but this is something we need to do."

"Daddy, did mommy love me?" He asked.

"Yes buddy, she loved you so much."

"I miss her," He whispered.

"I know you do, I do to."

"What if she comes back and we aren't here?"

"Matt, mommy's not coming back." Tears spilled down his cheeks and I went over and picked him up.

I was raised not to cry, however over the last few years, I threw that shit out the window and many times, I cried with my son.

An hour later Emmett and Jasper showed up. "Super Matt!" Emmett exclaimed. He smiled softly at Emmett, but stayed close to my side.

"Hi Uncle Emmett."

Jasper got down on his level. "Hi buddy, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"Hi uncle Jasper."

I got Matt busy taking small boxes to the porch. "How's he doing?" Emmett asked.

"He was doing okay until he found out about the move."

"Poor kid," Emmett said shaking his head.

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Edward, you know this is the right thing to do. Esme and Carlisle are more than willing to help."

"Jasper, that's all they've done this past year, I know I need to get a job," I sighed. "And moving is the only way to make it work the best for him."

"You know they haven't minded." Emmett said. "Matt has really needed you this year."

"Can you watch him for a few minutes, there's something I need to do."

"Sure," They said in unison.

I said goodbye to Matt promising him that I would be right back. He was really upset, but Emmett and Jasper kicked me out anyways.

I stopped by a flower shop and then drove across town. I was shaking as I got out of the car and made the walk up the hill.

"Hey Laur," I said placing the flowers down and sitting down myself. I traced her name slowly. "I know I haven't been out here in awhile. Matt still struggles a lot. He wonders when and if you are coming back." I wiped my eyes. "It's been a year and it still really hurts. Seems like it was just yesterday."

**(FLASH BACK)  
**_"I wish I had better news for both of you, but it's cancer." The doctor said._

_I gripped my twenty year old wife's hand. "A...are you s...sure?" Lauren asked holding our 8 week old son close to her._

_"I'm so sorry," He said._

_"What can we do?" I asked._

_"There are several options, we can do a lumpectomy removing the lump or we could do a mastectomy, remove the breast basically."_

_Lauren gripped my hand. "Do I have to go through Chemo?" She asked._

_"Yes we will treat you with Chemo and radiation."_

_The walk to the car was long. I placed Matt in the back of the car and grabbed my wife holding her as she cried. "I'm going to be bald, sick, and I wont have my breast..." She sobbed._

_"Your hair will grow back and I don't care about your breast as long as I have you."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"I love you so much Lauren." I sat there for a few minutes longer. "I'm taking Matt back to Forks, I got a job teaching music out there and Matt is about to start kindergarten. I know you are watching over us baby. I love you angel."

I got up took one last long look at her grave and walked away.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. SEND ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 2  
**The drive from Chicago to Forks was interesting and long. Matt kept himself busy some, but also slept quite a bit. Halfway through the trip, we decided to stop and get a couple rooms at a motel with a pool to wear Matt out for the night.

I sat on the side of the pool watching Emmett bond with Matt. It was the first time that Matt seemed to be comfortable with him.

"How are you and Alice doing?" I asked Jasper.

"We're doing really well. We just bought a house and Alice is teaching second grade this year. She's so ready to be back with younger kids, she hated middle school."

"I thought she would have done well with that age group," I said.

"She said the girls had no fashion sense."

"Oh of course, I forgot it was Ali we were talking about." I laughed.

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked me.

"Some days are still really hard. I thought it would get easier, but I would still sit on the couch waiting for her to walk through the front door."

"I cant imagine," He said shaking his head.

"I'm lonely. I put up a good front for Matt, but after he goes to bed at night, I miss having someone there to talk to."

"Have you thought about dating again?" He asked me.

"I cant do that to Matt."

"Lauren would want you to be happy," Jasper said.

"I just cant Jasper," I said watching Matt splash Emmett.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Mom, dad, Matt and I sat around Lauren's room talking to her along with her parents Charlotte and Richard. "Mommy, I learned how to spell my name today," Matt said._

_"Did you? How do you do it?" Lauren asked looking at him._

_"M. A. T. T." He said smiling._

_"That's right baby boy, I'm so proud of you," She said weakly._

_"Maybe we should let you rest," Mom suggested._

_Richard and Charlotte hugged her. "We'll be back later on," Charlotte said._

_"I love you both," Lauren said._

_"Oh honey, we love you to." Charlotte said kissing her cheek._

_Mom and dad each hugged her and went over to wait for Matt. "I love you mommy, sleep good."_

_"I will baby, I love you so much," She said hugging him as tightly as she could. "Never forget that."_

_"I wont," He promised._

_Once we were alone I moved over to the edge of her bed. "Hold me please."_

_I climbed into the bed wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into me, kissing me softly. "I love you Edward."_

_"I love you to angel," I said softly._

_"It's time Edward," She whispered weakly._

_"No Lauren, please."_

_"Baby, I'm tired, I can't fight this anymore."_

_"Lauren I need you, Matt needs you. We can't make it without you." I said starting to cry._

_"But you can Edward and you have."_

_"I'm not ready to let you go," I said sadly._

_"Promise me something Edward."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"Promise me that Matt wont ever forget how much I loved him."_

_"I promise," I whispered._

_"And promise me that one day you will move on and find someone who loves you and Matt the way I do."_

_"There's no one out there like you," I cried._

_"Yes there is Edward and you will find her. Don't grieve and be sad forever. You gave me the most wonderful life I could have ever asked for. You loved me when I lost my breasts, this is all I can give you back."_

_"Lauren I..."_

_"Edward, you have to, do it for me and for our son."_

_"I can't let go," I cried._

_"You have to Edward, it's time. I love you enough to let you go, please do the same for me."_

_"Oh Lauren, I love you so much."_

_"I love you to Eddie boy." She cried softly._

_The door opened and I glanced up to see dad coming in, he didn't say anything, he just sat down in the chair quietly giving my wife and I a private moment, but being close for support._

_I felt her breathing even out and become shallow. I leaned over and held her closer._

_"She's gone son," Dad said softly after awhile._

_"How can I do it dad?" I cried not wanting to let her go, but knowing I had to. "How can I keep those promises to her?"_

_"You will son, not today, not tomorrow, and maybe not for a long time, but you will."_

**(END FLASHBACK)  
**I sat up covered in sweat, I looked over at Matt and he was still snoring softly. Sighing, I got up and went to get a drink and went back to watching my son sleep.

Matt had been blessed with my hair, but he had all of Lauren's features including her blue eyes, which were the prettiest color blue I'd ever seen, it's what attracted me to her in the first place. He was so much like her in every way, I just hoped he would never forget her.

The next morning Matt opened up to Emmett and Jasper even more. We went down to get breakfast. "Dad, I want as many waffles and Emmett."

I glanced over at his plate, there had to be five or six on there. "Buddy, why don't you start out with two."

"Dad, please," He begged.

"Edward, live a little," Emmett said. "He wont be able to eat that many, but let him try."

"Fine, if he pukes though, you're cleaning him up."

Emmett laughed as he fixed Matt's waffles. He handed him his plate and then the syrup. Jasper and I sat there laughing at this as Emmett tried to explain how he was able to eat five at one time. Halfway through his second waffle, Matt pushed his plate away from him. "I can't eat anymore. My stomach hurts."

"Drink some water and sit still," I said glaring at Emmett.

"Sorry Super Matt, we'll work you up to it." Emmett said.

Once we were finished, Jasper said he needed to run a quick errand before we left, so I took Matt upstairs to clean him up. Emmett was sitting on my bed when I came out. "Is he okay?"

"He will be, I'm giving him a bath."

"Did he throw up?"

"No, I don't think he will." I said.

"He's a great kid Edward. I'm glad you guys are moving back. It will be nice to get to know him."

"Just don't feed him," I joked.

"Mom, Rose and Alice have been setting up his room. They can't wait to spoil him."

"I know," I sighed. "And knowing Ali, she's gone overboard with it all."

"Man, they just want him to feel comfortable."

My parents had flown out several times over the last year, but Emmett and Jasper hadn't been able to bring the girls out that much. So we all kept in touch with Skype and phone calls. Matt knew everyone, but I knew he'd be nervous and shy for the first few days.

"I do appreciate everything you all have done for us."

"You know Edward, we loved her too."

"I know you did." I agreed. "And I'm glad you will all be able to help him remember her."

"Rose has struggled some lately with it," Emmett said.

"I'm sure it wont be easy for her to see Matt. They were best friends."

"That they were," Emmett laughed. "The two blond bombshells."

I laughed. "I'd forgotten their nicknames."

"Have no fear, I have tons of stories for him. Like walking in and catching the two of you in the guys locker room. Or mom coming into the living room, finding you on your knees between her legs."

I burst out laughing. "What about the time dad caught you and Rose having sex on the kitchen table?"

Emmett laughed. "You all got a new table after that."

"Yah and mom came home wondering where the old one was. Dad was too mad to tell her, so he said you broke it."

"Is that why she kept asking me how I could be strong enough to break a table?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Dad, I'm ready to get out." Matt called.

"I'm coming," I said getting up and going into the bathroom. I helped him out of the tub and dried him off. "Get dressed and come on out."

Not long after that, Jasper came in. "Where's Matt?" He asked.

"I'm right here," He said.

"Oh here, I bought you something."

"What is it?" He asked taking the bag.

"Open it," Emmett said.

"A Dsi XL!" He exclaimed. "Thanks Jasper!"

"Thank Emmett to, he was in on it to."

"Thanks Emmett." He said looking at the box.

"You guys shouldn't have done that," I said.

"I know, but this is a long car ride and it will keep him occupied."

"Thank you," I said.

By the time we got into the car Matt hadn't put his game down. "How much longer?" Matt asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"About twelve more hours kiddo," I said dreading the last part of this trip.

The trip was long, but Matt kept himself busy playing his game, coloring and sleeping. I, on the other hand was stuck flipping through radio stations asking myself the age old question. "Are we there yet?"

We'd stopped around 10pm that night to stretch our legs and eat. Matt was getting restless and I knew the last three hours were going to be tough on all of us, but we agreed to stop as needed.

Around twelve o'clock, my phone rang causing me to jump. "Hello," I answered.

"How you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I'm exhausted."

"How's Super Matt doing?" He asked.

"He's snoring," I said.

"In an hour you will be home and you can go to bed to, then tomorrow we will unload the truck."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I yawned.

"Do you need to stop?" He asked.

"No, I'm good," I said. "How's Jasper?"

"Tired," He said.

I hung up the phone, in an hour I would be home, the thought was overwhelming.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADDS AND REVIEWS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 3  
**We all pulled into my parents driveway, every light in the house was on and I knew they were all up waiting for us to get there. I sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts.

The front door opened and my sisters came running out followed by my parents. It was then that I realized just how badly I'd missed everyone. I shut the car off and opened my door quietly praying that Matt would stay asleep. I got out and my sisters grabbed me hugging me tightly. "We've missed you so much," Alice cried.

"I've missed you to," I said kissing her on the head.

"I can't believe you are really here," Alice said looking at me.

"I'm really here," I laughed.

Rose hugged me tightly and I could feel her trembling. "I'm glad you finally came back."

I pulled back and looked at her. "Me to. I've actually even missed you."

"Yah me to, a little." She laughed.

Mom grabbed me next. "I've been so worried, you look exhausted."

"I am, that last little bit of the trip was rough, but I'm glad to be here."

"How was the trip?" Dad asked.

"It was long, Matt's been asleep for the last couple hours."

"Are you going to get him out of the car or just let him sleep there all night?" Alice asked.

"The car," I said keep a straight face.

"You're joking right?" She asked.

"He's not. When we got there we found Matt asleep in the front yard, no food or water." Jasper said.

"Oh shut up!" Alice giggled elbowing him.

I opened up the car door and gently lifted Matt out. "Wow, he looks so much like her. Look how big he is!" Rose gasped.

"He is getting big," I agreed rubbing his back.

"Edward, his room isn't all the way finished yet. We can get him a blanket, but we wanted him to pick out his bedding," Dad said.

"That's fine, he'll probably be more comfortable sleeping with me for awhile."

"I figured as much," Dad said patting his back.

I said goodnight to everyone and followed mom up the stairs to my old room. "Nothing has changed," I commented.

"No, not really," Mom said opening the door to my old room, it was cleaner than when I left it. I laid Matt down in the bed and covered him up.

I turned to look at mom. The years had been good to her, she still had her beautiful smile and didn't look any older than she did when I was younger. "Thank you for everything."

"Edward, we don't mind, we're just glad you're back. Now come look at his room and tell me what you think."

I followed her across the hall and into what used to be Emmett's room. "You scrubbed his room right?" I asked.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"Emmett and Rose spent a lot of time in here," I said cringing at the thought of what went on in here.

"Yes, we did." She laughed opening the door.

I gasped when I walked in. There were tons of pictures hanging on one of the wall and they were all of Lauren, some with her and Matt and some back from highschool. "Do you think it's too much?" Mom asked.

"No," I said taking a deep breath. "I made a promise to her that he wouldn't forget her."

"It's hard for you though isn't it?" She asked.

"Very," I sighed.

"Edward, she was your first love. You were 16 when you took her to that dance."

"I thought I would have her forever."

"In life there are no guarentees Edward, you live for the day and enjoy every moment you get." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "You still have her though, look at Matt, he looks just like her."

"It's been a year mom," I said sadly.

"And it's going to hurt and you are going to miss her, but you can't quit living."

I hugged mom tightly. I might have been 27 years old, but I still needed her.

I took a hot shower, it helped relax my muscles. The water began to cool so I got out and got ready for bed. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window. The clock read 9:30am and Matt was still sound asleep next to me. "Matt buddy, wake up," I said gently.

"No daddy, I'm tired," He whined burying his face in my pillow.

"Come on it's time to get up."

His eyes fluttered open. "Morning," He said sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm hungry."

I chuckled at my son. "Come on, lets see if grandma made breakfast."

I threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, then picked him up putting him on my shoulders. "Daddy," He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to pee."

"Oh okay," I put him down and showed him where the bathroom was and he ran in shutting the door.

Once he was done we headed down into the kitchen. "Who all is here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure buddy, it might be everyone or it might just be grandma and grandpa," I said picking him up and putting him back on my shoulders.

"Morning," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning you two," Dad said smiling up at Matt.

I set him down on the floor and gently nudged his shoulder to move forward. "Emmett, said you like waffles, so I thought I would make you some," Mom said patting his shoulder. He moved closer to me gripping my legs.

"Matt, why don't you go sit down and I will make you a plate of food," I said, but he made no effort to move. I glanced up at mom slowly shaking my head.

"Hey Matt," Dad said. "Do you still like to go fishing?"

"Yah," He said slowly walking over to the table.

"How about after breakfast you and I go down to the stream behind the house and see if we can catch anything."

"Can dad go?" He asked.

"Not this time, I need to start working on unloading the truck," I told him. "But you go with grandpa."

I set our plates down and we all sat around eating. Mom and dad each tried to talk to Matt, but he wasn't talking much, just short answers. I felt helpless. I thought I had done the right thing by quitting my job and staying home with him after Lauren passed to help him deal with losing her, but I was starting to feel like I'd made a bad choice and in the end, I'd failed him.

"Dad, can I have more juice?" He asked.

"Sure buddy," I said taking his glass and getting it for him. I poured him more juice and sat back down.

"Are the waffles good Matt?" Mom asked.

"Yes," He whispered.

Matt slid his plate away from him and drank the rest of his juice. "Well buddy, you ready to go fishing?" Dad asked.

Matt looked up at me. "Go and have fun, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"Matt, I promise buddy."

As soon as they were out of view, I put my face in my hands. "Edward," Mom said sitting down next to me and putting her hand on my back. "Give him time Edward, he was really close to Lauren and she'd been sick most of his whole life. He helped you take care of her and right before she got really sick, she spent time volunteering at his preschool and devoting her life to being a mom. She knew even at her young age how precious life was. And then you add a move halfway across the country, he has every right to hang on to you like he is."

"But he acts like he doesn't know you guys."

"He does Edward, he does know us, but he's in our enviornment now and that has to be weird for him."

"How am I going to take him to school when he wont even leave my side for a second. Every time I leave the room he panics thinking I'm not coming back."

"Give him a few days and then slowly start leaving him with us for a short time here and there. Yes he will be scared and yes he will probably cry, but we will reassure him that everything will be okay and that you will come back. It wont be easy, but together we can do this."

I shook my head. "I thought what I did was right. After her funeral, I pulled him out of preschool and took over working with him. I held him when he would sit on the bed crying for her. If I'd let his teachers continue to work with him, maybe he wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"Stop it right this minute!" Mom snapped. "Everything you and Lauren did for him was what was best for him. He needed you Edward and you were there for him! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

I stared at mom, she never raised her voice to us like that. "You know, it's not Matt I'm worried about, it's you. You look horrible. When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I miss her!" I snapped. "I had no clue how to raise him, I've had to hold it together from the time I put her in the grave!" I got up and walked over to the sink putting our plates in the sink. "It's not fair!" I yelled.

"No Edward, it's not fair, you didn't marry her and think in a few short years you'd have to bury her."

"No," I whispered. "I didn't think I'd be calling hospice for help or being a single parent."

Mom wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be okay Edward, both of you will be. I promise you that."

**AN- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MATT FISHING WITH CARLISLE. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 4**

(Carlisle)  
Matt hung back as we walked out to the garage to get the fishing poles. I knew more than likely we wouldn't catch anything, but we could at least have some fun trying. He was my only grandson and I'd really missed him. I was so glad to get the call from Edward saying that they would be moving back. I'd already started making plans on different things to do with him, I knew it would take him awhile, but I really hoped one day we would get to go camping with Emmett, Jasper and Edward or take a boat out on the lake to do some real fishing. Hell, I wanted to take him to work with me to show him off.

While Lauren was sick Esme and I had flown out to stay with them quite a bit. We'd considered moving out there to help, but they had her parents there to and thought at her age she would recover and live a normal life. So we stuck with visiting as much as we could. However, Lauren's time for being better didn't last long, after she died Edward shut down. He'd quit his job and pulled Matt out of school, he was depressed, but said he was only doing it to take care of Matt and be there for him. So we decided to help him out financially it wasn't ideal, but nothing was ideal about this situation. She'd been gone a year and to look at Edward, you would have thought it had happened weeks ago. They were both still grieving, but Edward looked like hell.

It didn't help matters any that just a couple weeks after Lauren passed away, her parents packed up and moved to Florida stating that it was just too hard to be around Matt and Edward. They called a few times, but after awhle the calls stopped coming.

"Here Matt, this one is for you," I said pulling a small blue pole off the wall.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"When your dad called to tell me that you were moving out here, I went shopping."

"It's really cool grandpa, thank you."

"Now Matt, I don't know if we will catch anything or not, but we can try and if we don't maybe next weekend we can take the boat out to the lake."

"Can dad come to?" He asked.

"Yah, maybe we can see if Emmett and Jasper want to come to."

He looked down shifting from one foot to the other, I could tell he was deep in thought. "I'd like that."

We walked down to the stream quietly. "You know Matt, I'm really glad you are here with me, grandma doesn't like to fish."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well the one time I brought her, she slipped and fell into the water. I started laughing and she came over and pushed me in. She never went fishing with me again."

"Did she get hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Nope," I said. I knew I couldn't tell him what happened after I got her out of the water, he was too young for that. I reached down and picked him up putting him on the big rock on the edge of the creek, then I climbed up and sat next to him. I put the hooks on the lines, then handed him a cup of worms.

"Can you put the worms on the hooks?" I asked.

"Ew no," He said handing me back the cup. I laughed inwardly, he was so much like his mom.

We cast our lines out and sat there quietly. "Grandpa," He said softly. "Do I have to go to school?"

"I'm afraid so buddy, but you will have lots of fun."

"I wont know anybody," He said looking down.

"Yes you will. Your aunt Alice teaches second grade, her room is two doors down from yours."

"Will I see her?" He asked.

"Some, I'm sure if you ever needed anything she would be the first one there."

"I don't have any friends," He said softly.

"You don't now, but it wont take you long to make some." I said. "Then you'll probably get a girlfriend."

"Aren't girls gross?" He asked.

"Not until third grade."

"A girlfriend," He said smiling.

Suddenly the sky opened up and it started pouring down rain. Matt helped me grab everything and I put him on my shoulders and ran back to the house.

"Ew, you two look like wet rats," Esme laughed carrying out towels to us. "Get him out of those wet clothes, before he gets sick."

"Yes ma'am," I said laughing.

"Hey grandma, is it true you fell in the stream last time you went fishing?" Matt asked.

Her face turned bright red. "Yes," She sighed. "I did, among other things." With that she turned and walked away.

"Come on buddy, lets get you out of the clothes." I helped him get them off and wrapped him in a towel. "Go find your dad and tell him to get you something dry to put on."

"Okay grandpa," He said.

I picked up his wet clothes and carried them inside. "You stop right there, I just mopped this floor," Esme said. "I told you to get out of those wet clothes."

"Um honey, all you gave me was a towel," I said.

"I know," She said smiling at me.

"Es, I can't exactly walk around in just a towel."

"Says who?" She asked.

"Honey, have your forgotten that our adult son and young grandson are living here now?" I asked.

Esme stretched up and wrapped her arms around me kissing me forcefully on the lips. "You obviously have," She said sighed pressing her hips to me.

"Would you two please stop that!" Edward exclaimed.

My wife and I broke apart. "No towels," Esme murmered.

"I told you so," I sighed shaking my head.

"You two are so gross," Edward said shaking his head.

"Oh I'm sorry son, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"I'm giving Matt a bath, but Emmett just sent me a text to tell me that they will all be here in an hour."

"Are Ali and Rose coming to?" Esme asked.

"I think so."

I turned to face him. "I'm going to suggest that Alice take Matt over to the school and show him around so he can at least be familiar with it and know where Alice will be."

"Oh that's a good idea, and I'm sure Ali would love to get her hands on him," Esme said.

"I'm going to go check on Matt," He said turning and walking away.

"They're going to be okay," Esme said wrapping her arms around me.

"I hope so," I sighed kissing the top of her head.

Edward and Matt had been upstairs for awhile and I went to peek in at them. Matt was on Edward's bed curled up to him as Edward read to him. I had a feeling the two of them had spent a lot of time together like that. I didn't agree with Edward's decision to pull him out of school after Lauren died, however, Matt was having melt downs after he would leave and they never seemed to get easier. Edward was struggling with leaving him like that. We had a phone conference and agreed to help Edward out financially. He had a good deal in savings, but we told him we would help him for the first year. It did allow him to be with his son and I would never deny that they needed each other. I just wished they would have moved out here sooner.

An hour later we heard the front door open. "Edward, get down here and lets unload this truck!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming!" Edward said running down the stairs. "But Matt's asleep and if you wake him up I'll kill you."

We joined everyone in the livingroom and quickly came up with a plan. My wife and daughters took Matt's toys and stuff up into a spare room to turn it into his game room. While my sons and I stayed down stairs taking all the furniture to our basement.

(Esme)  
Rose, Alice and I were busy unpacking box after box of books and toys. "Look at all of these books!" Rose gasped opening yet another box of books.

"I'm guessing Edward read to him a lot," I said.

"Oh, I want to work with him," Alice said smiling. "All those books, he's going to be so smart."

"I'm sure Edward would let you," Rose said.

"Daddy," I heard Matt cry. I knew Edward wouldn't hear him so I got up. "Daddy," He cried again.

"Do you want me to get Edward?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm going. Let me try to get him first."

My heart ached for my grandson. I was angry at myself for not staying behind to help when I had the chance, but Edward insisted that he could deal with it. However, hearing those cries told me he wasn't fine. He was missing his mommy, in a new place and just plain scared. He needed help, he was still crying for her like we lost her yesterday.

"Matt," I said walking into his room.

"Where's daddy?" He sobbed.

"He's unloading the truck," I walked closer and opened my arms to him. "Come here."

He looked at me and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. "I want my daddy."

"Matt, your daddy isn't going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"Matt, he's not going anywhere," I said softly rubbing his back.

"I'm thirsty," He hiccupped.

"Okay lets go get you a drink," I holding him to me.

We walked into the kitchen and I got him a drink. "Can I see daddy?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"Of course, lets make sure they are doing what they are supposed to be doing and not messing around," I said washing his face and finally getting him to calm down.

I lead him out to where his dad was. "Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked ruffling his sons hair.

"Yep," He said.

"Well we almost got this done, so why don't you go on and find something to do and I will be up in a bit."

His face fell and I thought he was going to cry. "Come upstairs and you can help me finish the play room," I suggested.

"Alright," He muttered walking away slowly.

The two of us joined Alice and Rose upstairs. "Matt, you have more books than I ever did when I was your age," Rose said.

"When mommy was really sick she couldn't play with me, so I would lay in bed with her and she would read to me."

"She always loved to read," Rose whispered blinking back tears. "Matt would you like me to read to you sometime?"

He looked down and I knew he didn't know what to say to her. "I miss mommy," He whimpered.

I got down on his level. "I know you miss her." He threw his arms around my neck crying.

I glanced over at Rose and Alice, she had her arms around Rose. Rose and Lauren had been best friends throughout school and when Lauren called saying she had cancer Rose was devistated. We kept reassuring her that Lauren was young and healthy and this was a minor set back, we'd never been so wrong in our lives. Even with the miles between them they talked multiple times a day. Rose was in the room when Matt was born and the first time she started chemo Rose flew out to hold her hand so Edward could take care of Matt. Then a few years later the cancer was back full force, Carlisle and I knew it was bad when Lauren and Edward flew in with Matt. There was no chance it had spread to far to fast. She sat down with Rose, who lost it. She broke several glasses and plates before collapsing onto the floor in hard core sobs. Her and Lauren held each other crying. She was gone a few months later.

We finally managed to get the playroom done by the time Edward came in. "Wow look at this room. Do you like it Matt?" Edward asked.

"Yah its really cool," Matt said.

"Have you seen your room yet?"

"No, can I?" He asked looking at us.

"Lets go," He said walking to the door.

"I hope he likes it," Rose whispered.

"He will. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm doing about as well as those two are. Somedays I still catch myself dialing her number just to catch her up on life."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I know honey, it's been hard. You two were inseperable, well until her and Edward started dating."

"Yah then for awhile they got unbareable to be around cause all they wanted to do was..."

"That's quite enough!" I exclaimed stopping her mid sentence.

"Sorry mom," She giggled.

"Wow," Matt said opening the door and stepping in. The walls were painted blues and there were pictures of Lauren covering one wall. "Is that mommy?" He asked pointing to a picture.

Rose laughed sadly. "Sure is, we were cheerleading, Alice took the picture."

"You two looked funny," He said.

"They were funny," I agreed.

"We weren't sure what you liked so at some point we will need to take you to pick out some things for your room," Alice said.

"Okay," He said, his eyes never leaving the pictures.

Later that night I found Matt playing by himself. "Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Yah the play room is really cool."

I sat back watching him work a puzzle. "Hey grandma, can you help me?"

I smiled and leaned forward. "Lets put all the edge pieces out first and then work on the middle."

We worked quietly for a long time, but halfway through he began laughing and joking around. I couldn't help but laugh watching him. He reminded me of Edward when he was his age.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADDS AND ALERTS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

CHAPTER 5  
(Bella)  
_"Hey honey I'm home," Jake said coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around me. I turned my head and kissed him. "Something smells good."_

_"Chickn Alfredo," I sighed "You smell better though." I leaned into him inhaling his scent._

_Jake moved my hair off of my shoulder and began trailing hot kisses up and down my neck. "Mmm," I murmured turning his arms. His mouth met mine and I parted my lips allowing his tongue enterance._

_"Isabella, you are so beautiful," He moaned slipping his hand up under my shirt. I raised my arms allowing him to remove it. "God baby, I can't get enough of you," He threw my shirt to the floor and reached around unclasping my bra and pushed it off of my shoulders. His fingers ghosted over my breasts, lightly moving them over my nipples._

_"Jake," I moaned arching my back trying to get as close to him as possible._

_The look in his eyes as he stared down at me caused my panties to soak, I wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his mouth running my fingers down his chest and down his stomach. He shuddered under my touch as I got even lower. I popped the buttons on his jeans and pushed them down until he was only covered in his boxers. "I need you Jake," I murmured pulling away from him._

_"Let me go get a condom," He whispered, "I'll be right back."_

_He started to walk away but I stopped him. "No."_

_His eyes widened. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked._

_"More than anything," I moaned rubbing my thighs together._

_Within seconds my panties were in shreds on the floor and he hand me up against the kitchen wall. "You're sure about this?" He asked._

_"Yes," I moaned grabbing his face and pulling it to mine._

_"I thought you didn't want to be a pregnant bride."_

_"Jake, we're getting married in a few months, I don't care about it anymore."_

_That was all it took, he thrust up into me filling me completely. I gripped his shoulders as his tongue explored my mouth. "Oh," I moaned as his pelvis hit my clit over and over again. I was trembling and my nails were embedded into his skin. "Jake, don't stop!"_

_"I'm not baby. God you feel incredible," He slowed his thrusts down and began pushing into me deeper. "I'm so close Bells."_

_I couldn't respond, I could feel my stomach clenching up. As if reading my thoughts he leaned over taking one of my nipples in his mouth sending me over the edge violently. "Bella!" He growled biting down into my neck._

I sat straight up in bed covered in a cold sweat as I clenched the blankets up around me, tears streaming down my face. "Just breathe, it was just a dream," I told myself laying back down and trying to go back to sleep, however, someone had other plans for me. Soft cries came from the bassinet next to me. I looked over to see my two week old daughter moving around, her tiny fists clenched together and her face all scrunched up.

"Hey princess Jaycie," I said gently picking her up. "I bet you're hungry." Again.

After almost pouring coffee in her bottle and tripping over air, her and I settled down into the recliner. "It is good?" I asked as she greedily sucked on her bottle. My eye lids were heavy and I was exhausted. During the day she was amazing, never cried unless she needed something, at night though she was up every hour, sometimes it seemed like more. I lifted her up onto my shoulder and began patting her back earning a huge burp. "Good job, now lets go to sleep."

I was up and down the rest of the night feeding her, changing her and just holding her. By 8am, I could barely keep my eyes open. I put her back in the swing and curled up on the couch watching her sleep peacefully, however I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I couldn't sleep, I hadn't felt good for a few days and I was late. I'd gone to the store and bought a test, but had been too nervous to take it, however, putting it off was only making it worse. Carefully I climbed out of bed not wanting to wake Jake and tiptoed to the bathroom. Once I finished I sat down on the edge of the tub holding the white stick in my hand. Was I ready? Was Jake ready? We were getting married in a few months, but that evening had I made the right choice to go without protection?_

_"Honey, what are you doing?" Jake asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

_"Well, you know that night we had sex?" I asked him._

_"Are we having a baby?" He asked me._

_"I don't know yet," I said sliding over so he could sit next to me._

_He wrapped his arms around me. "Why didn't you wake me up?"_

_"Um, I'm not sure, guess I was just scared."_

_"This is nothing to be scared over, I'm here and I'm not leaving."_

_I turned the test over. "I guess that's a good thing daddy."_

_"Seriously?" He asked._

_I showed him the test. "Plus sign means pregnant, pregnant means baby growing in my stomach."_

_The next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was laying me down in the bed. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Are you feeling okay?"_

_"Jake, you knocked me up you didn't kill me," I giggled._

_Tears were streaming down his face as he placed his hand over my still flat stomach rubbing it gently. "I'm going to be here with you through everything, I promise Bells, you, me and this baby."_

_"Shut up you fool and kiss me." I said._

_He kissed me briefly then pulled back. "You are going to look so sexy when you are huge."_

_I slapped him. "Shut up!"_

_"Just kidding beautiful."_

_I put my hand over his, the three of us together forever._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"A promise you broke," I said wiping my eyes and grabbing the phone that was ringing.

"Hello," I said knowing it was Sue, she always called in the mornings to check on us.

"Hey honey, how are you girls this morning?" She asked.

"Jaycie's good, she's sleeping in the swing," I told her.

"What about you Bella?" She asked concern thick in her voice.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm just fine Sue," I sighed trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Bella, did you get any sleep last night?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"I'm on my way over sweetheart," She said and hung up.

I managed to drag myself up off the couch and get a cup of coffee, I'd never felt this bad in my entire life.

(Sue)  
Bella wasn't doing well. She had pulled herself together enough to have a healthy baby, but with Jaycie's birth and the hormonal changes, not to mention being on her own, she was a mess. I let myself in the house and found her curled up on the couch, my heart immediately broke for my daughter.

I'd known Charlie since Bella was a young girl, we'd always been friends, however we started dating when she was twelve. He felt like he needed a woman in her life to have someone to talk to when it came to girl stuff. When she started her period he called me in a state of panic not knowing how to handle it or what to say to her. I talked to her over the phone and she seemed way calmer than he was. However, once him and I started dating she began to hate me and wanted nothing to do with me no matter how hard I tried. Things got worse when we got married, she was 15 then. Her attitude was awful and Charlie wasn't even sure what to do with her. Then she met Jake at 16 and things began to turn around and she was happy again.

I walked over and sat down next to Bella. "Was Jaycie up all night?" I asked her.

"Off and on, but I was the one who didn't sleep at all."

"Oh Bella, why didn't you call I would have come over." The tears she had been fighting so hard to keep back began to fall. "What's going on?"

"I'm alone," She sobbed."

"Oh honey," I said pulling her into my arms and cradling her. "Talk to me please."

She broke down into hardcore sobs. "I need him Sue, he promised he'd never leave me and he did! Why?"

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish I had the answers, but I don't."

"I miss him!" She cried."Didn't he realize we still needed him?"

"He knew that Bella," I whispered rubbing her arms doing my best to calm her down.

"I'm so tired Sue. If Jaycie isn't keeping me up at night I dream about him. I just don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Listen to me Bella, you need sleep, you are a hormonal mess. So what I need you to do is go and pack everything you and Jaycie need, you are coming home with me."

"I can't impose on you and dad."

"You aren't Bella, you need someone to help with Jaycie while you sleep," I said.

"I never wanted to be a single parent."

"No one does, and you know your dad didn't. No one asks for things like this to happen and you couldn't have stopped it from happening."

Jaycie began crying. "You get everything ready and I'll take care of Jaycie."

Bella walked away not even having the energy to argue anymore. "Come here sweet girl, we're going to get mommy feeling better," I said picking up my granddaughter. Her and I went into the kitchen and I grabbed all the bottles and formula I could find and set them on the table. "You're going to come and stay with me and Papa."

The ride to my house was silent. Bella sat there staring out the window, she had dark circles under her eyes, she looked deathly pale and she'd lost weight. We'd let her go to long without forcing her to let us help her. We'd stayed with her the first few days after she came home from the hospital, but she said everything was fine and she could handle it. I had a horrible feeling if we left she wouldn't call us if she needed anything. She was too much like Charlie, stubborn.

"You get Jaycie and go lay down in your old bedroom. I'll get everything else."

"Okay," She whispered. She got out of the car, picked Jaycie up and went inside.

I sat there staring at my phone as I dialed Charlie's number. "Hey," He answered.

"Well, I went to check on Bella."

"And?" He asked.

"She and Jaycie are going to be staying with us for awhile. She hasn't slept in God knows how long and she can't stop crying."

"Okay," He sighed. "Was she okay with coming?"

"She didn't fight me on it."

"She's in bad shape isn't she?" He asked.

"She is Charlie, she's really missing Jake and add that to no sleep, she's miserable."

"Damn," He sighed. "I get off at 3 today, I'll stop and get a crib for her to use at our house."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you to," He said.

I went into the house, all was quiet and I went to check on Bella. She was sound asleep with Jaycie lying next to her.

**(FLASHBACK)**  
_I awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello," Charlie answered. "Yah she's right here. Are you okay?" There was a pause. "Okay I'll put her on." He handed me the phone. "It's Bella."_

_"Hey Bella," I said trying to wake up._

_"Sue," She gasped. "I think I'm in labor."_

_"Are you having contractions?" I asked._

_"I woke up and the bed was wet and my stomach feels like it's in a vice."_

_"Okay Bella, we're on our way, just keep breathing and don't panic."_

_"Just hurry," She begged._

_It took us less than five minutes to get ready to go, Charlie sped over to the house and we went in to find her on the couch gripping her stomach. "Alright Bells, lets go," Charlie said helping her up._

_The ride to the hospital was horrible. I sat in the back with her helping her breathe, however, Charlie had to pull over several times because the contractions were so intense that she couldn't handle the pain from the bumps on the road. I held her hand and did what I could to help._

_Once we were there Charlie stayed in the waiting room, he wasn't sure he could handle watching his daughter in pain and the birth, so I stayed. After 6 hours of intense labor and 2 hours of hard core pushing, I watched my granddaugher come into the world kicking and screaming._

_"Is she okay?" Bella cried._

_"She's perfect," The nurse said placing the baby on her chest._

_"Oh my God Sue, she's beautiful," She cried._

_I wrapped my arms around her. "Just like her mom."_

_"Thank you for being here, I couldn't have done it without you," She whispered._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

That afternoon Charlie came in finding me holding Jaycie. "How are things going?" He asked.

"Well Jaycie and I have gotten to spend a lot of time together and Bella has been asleep most of the day."

"What are we going to do?" He asked taking Jaycie from me.

"We need to offer to let her come live with us. Staying in that house is just to hard on her."

"I'd love to have her here, but do you think she would?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we need to offer it to her," I wrapped my arms around my husband and granddaughter. "We both know how lonely she is, she needs us and is afraid to admit she needs the help."

"You're a good woman Sue," He said kissing my head.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADDS AND ALERTS. PLEASE TAKE A SECOND TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 6  
**(Charlie)

I stood there watching my daughter sleep, worry and sadness etched on her face. I wanted to help her, to fix everything that had gone so horribly wrong over the last few months, yet I couldn't and it hurt like hell. I hated Jacob, I was so angry at him for leaving her alone to raise his daughter. I hated him for leaving me to fix her and put her back together. No matter how old she got, she would always be my baby and my baby was hurting.

**(FLASHBACK)**  
_I pulled down my driveway and saw Jake's truck parked behind Sue's car. I took a deep breath and prayed that everything was okay. Bella usually didn't go over to the house unless I was there. She'd grown closer to Sue over the years, but she was still not her most favorite person._

_"About time you got here!" Bella exclaimed hugging me tightly when I walked in the door._

_"Sorry, duty calls," I said hanging up my gun belt._

_"Hurry up we have something to tell you!" She giggled._

_I followed her into the kitchen and found Sue and Jake involved in a deep conversation. "What's going on?" I asked._

_"Welcome home," Sue said coming over and kissing me quickly. "Not sure, Bella and Jake just got here not that long ago."_

_I turned to my daughter and Jake. I knew they were getting married, so was a little curious as to what they wanted to tell us. "We wanted to tell you sooner, but decided to wait a bit," Jake said._

_"What is it?" I asked eying Bella who was biting her lip, hard._

_"Daddy, Sue, I'm pregnant," She said wrapping her arms around Jake's waist._

_"Oh my God are you serious?" Sue asked._

_"Yah," Bella said handing her over an ultrasound._

_I looked over her shoulder, there were no words to describe how happy I was for the two of them. Yes, I wished_ _they would have been married first, but I knew that Jake would never leave her and they were so happy. "Is that two babies?" I asked._

_"No!" Bella exclaimed. "They said there was just one."_

_"Twins would have been awesome," Jake laughed moving quickly away from Bella's elbow._

_"How far along are you? Are you showing?" Sue asked._

_"I'm three months," Bella said pulling her shirt tight across her stomach showing off the slight bulge that was there._

_"How wonderful!" Sue exclaimed gently touching her stomach. "That has to be the most amazing thing in the world to know that you have a baby growing."_

_"Thanks Sue, it really is." Bella_ said_ hugging her._

_"Congratulations!" I said to Jake. "Now I must tell you, if you hurt her I know where to hide your body!"_

_"I'd never hurt her sir, I love her and this baby more than anything."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Two weeks later that promise was broken. Losing someone was an unimaginable pain, one that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"I'm right here baby."

"I guess I've slept all day."

"It's okay Bells, you've needed sleep."

She sat up and I could tell she was on the verge of tears, according to Sue all she had done was sleep and cry. "Oh Bella, how can I help you?" I asked her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Bring him back to me."

"He's gone Bella."

"I need him, I can't do it without him!" She sobbed."It's not fair!" She screamed hitting me with her fists.

"No baby, it's not fair. I wish I could change it all for you, but I can't!" I said restraining her wrists.

"It's not fair daddy, he promised me!" She sobbed fighting to get away from my hold.

"Bella stop!" Sue demanded coming in and wrapping her arms around Bella from behind. "You have every right to feel everything you are feeling, but you can't stop living Bella. That precious little girl down there needs you."

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She cried.

"Nothing Bella, that's just it. You are blaming yourself for something you didn't do or deserve." Sue said softly.

We held her until she calmed, both of us exhausted emotionally from watching her go through this. Sue got up and came back with a washcloth and washed her face. "Now, come downstairs and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Bella said.

"I know you're not and I know the food will taste awful, but that little girl needs you to be strong, so you have to eat!" Sue said with a tone that meant she was done discussing it.

Bella nodded and stood up slowly stretching her legs and about that time, I heard Jaycie cry. "I'll get her, you get food."

"Well hello angel," I said picking her up. "Oh, you stink." I walked over and grabbed a diaper and wipes, then took her into mine and Sue's room. "Okay Jaycie, it's been a very long time since I've changed a diaper so please don't pee on me," She looked up at me sucking on her fist, she looked a lot like Jake, but she still reminded me of Bella as a baby.

I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder as she ran her face along mine. "Do I smell as good as you do?" I asked patting her back.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"She's great. I just changed her and now we are spending quality time together."

Bella came over and sat down beside us. "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Jake did leave you with a very precious gift Bella."

"I don't know if I can do it daddy. How can I be a mom and dad to her?"

"The same way I did Bells, it wasn't easy, but I did it. Think about it, I was a single dad raising his daughter through the horrible teenage years and the hormones. You have a daughter, I think it will be easier for you and I will be here when she needs a man around," Bella looked down at Jaycie and took her tiny hand. "And you never know, you might meet a guy one day who will love you both and will take her on as his daughter."

"I don't want anyone else," She said.

"I didn't either until I started dating Sue, give it time Bella it hasn't even been a year yet."

"Thanks daddy," She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Your welcome honey, now lets go in the kitchen, Sue and I would like to talk to you."

(Bella)  
Dad and I walked into the kitchen and sat with Sue. "Are you okay honey?"

I shrugged. "I'm trying."

"Lets talk," Sue said.

I glanced at the two of them nervously. "What?" I asked.

"Your dad and I have been talking and we want you and Jaycie to come live with us."

"What about my house?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have to be a permenant stay if you didn't want it to be, that will be up to you, we just feel like we can help you better if you both are here with us." Sue said.

I looked over at the tiny baby nestled in my dad's arms. I knew as tired as I was lately I wasn't taking the best care of her. Hell I was hardly able to take care of myself. Then I thought about the house, if I moved out I'd be giving up the last piece of Jake. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes Bella, let us help you," Sue said.

"But you have already helped me so much," I said.

"No Bella, we haven't. Our biggest mistake was leaving you alone only a few days after coming home from the hospital, we should have just brought you here," Dad said.

"But she's my daughter I have to do this."

"Bella, she is your daughter we know that, but we are willing to help you. The first few weeks with a newborn can be crazy, please let us do this for you, for her." Sue was practically begging.

"I guess," I sighed.

Early the next morning, Jaycie woke me up screaming. I sat up trying to get my bearings, then stood up and picked her up. Her clothes were soaking wet. "Aw sweet girl, don't cry, I'll clean you up," I grabbed her a diaper and managed to find her another outfit. Once she was dressed I took her down to the kitchen to get her a bottle.

"Can I help?" Sue asked coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, she peed through everything and I'm trying to get a bottle ready for her and she wont stop crying," I felt utterly defeated, nothing I ever did seemed good enough.

Sue took the bottle from me and made it quickly. "Here, by the time she's finished her bed will be ready for her."

"Thanks," I yawned.

I sat down in the recliner as I began feeding her. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. "Bella, go to bed," Sue said shaking my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I slurred.

"No you aren't you are exhausted and going to end up sick if you don't get sleep." She said taking Jaycie out of my arms. Tears filled my eyes. "Bella, sleep will make all the difference in the world."

I stumbled back to my room and collapsed on the bed, the next thing I felt was the bed dip. "Sue?" I asked.

"Sh Bella, Jaycie's asleep, I'll get her when she wakes up," Sue wrapped her arms around me and for one of the first times in my life I felt like a little girl again who really needed her mom.

"Sue," I whispered.

"What Bella?"

"Thank you for being the mom to me that I haven't always deserved."

"Hush now Bella, sleep and know that I love you."

"Love you to," I slurred falling asleep.

**I HAVE HAD A COUPLE PEOPLE WONDERING WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO JAKE, THAT WILL COME OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ADD and ALERTS! THE REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 7**  
**(Charlie)**

It had been two days since Bella and Jaycie had come to stay with us. Sue and I helped her with night feedings and Bella took care of her during the days. However, this night was different, Jaycie had been screaming most of the night. Bella, Sue and I were all up and down with her, and it was hard. I wasn't young anymore.

"They are both asleep," Sue said collapsing down on the bed with me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm exhausted, but I know she can't do this all on her own and if Jake were here it would be him getting up and since he's not, it's us doing it."

"I just hope she's okay."

"Bella's a strong woman, she's just tired right now, she's going to pull her big girl panties on and be just fine, she just needs support right now."

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Chief Swan, I just heard over the radio that there's been an accident in La Push, involving two young adults. They are bringing them here to the hospital." My partner told me.  
_

_"Did you get a name?" I asked.  
_

_"No sir," He said.  
_

_Suddenly I had a horrible feeling that I couldn't shake. I knew Bella and Jake spent most of their free time in La Push and they were looking for a house there so their child could grow up knowing his or her heritage. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Bella, it went straight to voicemail. Next I called Jake. "I'm busy with my girl, leave a message and when I get a chance I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and called them each several times getting no answer from either, which was unlike either one of them. I knew I was probably worrying over nothing, but seeing as she was pregnant I was nervous.  
_

_"I'm going to the hospital to see what I can find out, I can't get a hold of my daughter," I told my partener.  
_

_"Want me to go with you?" He asked.  
_

_"No, that's fine you hang out here."  
_

_I sped to the hospital calling Bella and Jake over and over again, even trying their house phone, still no answer. I felt helpless and prayed to whoever might be listening that my daughter and Jake were okay.  
_

_"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.  
_

_I flashed her my badge. "I'm looking for information on the accident in La Push."  
_

_"Have a seat and someone will be with you momentarily," She said.  
_

_"Thank you," I said turning and heading into the waiting room.  
_

_"Charlie!" I heard someone call my name and I turned to Leah, her boyfriend Seth, and Emily all sitting there. I don't know if I felt more relief or panic seeing them sitting there without Jake or Bella.  
_

_"What's going on? I heard there was an accident and I can't get a hold of Bella or Jake."  
_

_Emily started to cry. "You need to get a hold of Bella immediately."  
_

_"Jake had come to see Sam, they were out taking Sam's new car for a test drive. I don't know if Sam was going to fast or what, but he swerved and rolled the car into the river. Sam tried to get Jake out, but they both went under the water," Leah said tearfully._

_"Oh God, do you know where Bella is? I've been trying to get a hold of her."  
_

_"Jake said she went shopping with Sue," Leah said.  
_

_I grabbed my phone and walked away from them and dialed Sue. "Hey honey," She said.  
_

_"Sue, have you seen Bella?" I asked frantically.  
_

_"She's right here Charlie, what's going on?" She asked.  
_

_"There's been an accident involving Sam and Jake, you need to get her to the hospital. I'll explain when you get here just get her here please."  
_

_"Charlie?" Sue asked quietly.  
_

_"Just hurry," I said hanging up.  
_

_Emily was sitting with her head in her hands and Leah and Seth comforted her. Of the whole group Bella was closest to Emily and Sam, although they were all really close. Emily and Sam were set to get married a month after Bella and Jake. And the rumor around town was that they were trying for a baby so their babies could be close in age. I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but it wouldn't have surprised me.  
_

_"What's going on?" Bella asked coming up to me.  
_

_"Oh my God Bella!" I gasped feeling such relief wash over me. I grabbed her into my arms and hugged her tightly.  
_

_"Dad?" She asked nervously pulling away from me and looking at me.  
_

_I pulled her over to a chair and sat down with her. Emily and Leah joined her and wrapped their arms around her. "Bella, there was an accident. Jake was in Sam's car, it flipped into the water, Sam tried to help Jake, but both went under."  
_

_"Is he okay?" She asked looking aroung at everyone. "Please tell me he's okay!"  
_

_"We don't know they haven't said anything yet."  
_

_"Oh God," She gasped. "Why haven't they said anything?"  
_

_"We don't know," Seth said softly.  
_

_Bella got up and began pacing the floor, with her hands gently on her stomach. Emily got up. "Bella stop, pacing isn't going to help anything."  
_

_"Why wont they come out and talk to us?" She cried.  
_

_"I don't know," Emily said quietly. "But you need to calm down the stress isn't good for you or baby."  
_

_I could hear the clock ticking on the wall as we all sat there staring at the double doors. Emily had managed to get Bella sitting between her and Leah, their hands rubbing Bella's stomach. She was really starting to show and so excited about this baby. Jake's hand was permanintly glued to her stomach.  
_

_"Family for Sam?" Someone called. We all stood up and walked over to the doctor. Bella reached over and took Emily's hand. "I'm Dr. White, I've been taking care of Sam since he was brought in."  
_

_"How is he?" Emily asked.  
_

_"Sam is very lucky, he was brought in unconscious and is still sedated for now. He has some bumps, bruises, and scrapes, but he's going to be just fine. We will keep him over night for observation."  
_

_"Oh thank God," Emily sighed in relief. "How's Jake?"  
_

_I wrapped my arms around Bella. "I'm not sure, I will go have someone come out and update you on him." With that Dr. White turned and walked away.  
_

_"Jake's going to be okay to Bella," Leah said rubbing her back. "I just know he is."  
_

_"Why didn't he know anything on Jake then?" Bella asked.  
_

_"Honey, he was working on Sam," I explained.  
_

_"Jacob Black," I different doctor called.  
_

_"That's us," Sue said. "Our daughter is engaged to him."  
_

_Bella began trembling and I tightened my grip on her. "I'm Dr. Newton," He said shaking Bella's hand. "Jake was brought in with a massive head injury as a result of the accident. We did everything we could, but he didn't make it. I'm so sorry."  
_

_"No please, he has to be okay," Bella cried. "We're having a baby."  
_

_"I'm so sorry," The doctor said again. "A nurse will be out shortly for you to see him."_

_"Daddy help him please," She sobbed.  
_

_"I, I can't baby."  
_

_"Please!" She screamed hitting me. "I can't live without him."  
_

_"I'm so sorry Bella," I cried.  
_

_She collapsed to the floor screaming and crying. "Jake!" She screamed over and over again. There was a lot of noise, I couldn't concentrate on anything but holding onto my daughter.  
_

_"She's pregnant," I heard someone say.  
_

_"Sir, I'm going to sedate her now," A nurse said.  
_

_"I want Jake, please go get Jake, he's okay," She began whimpering. Eventually, she slumped against me.  
_

_"I'm so sorry Bells," I cried wishing it would have been me instead of Jake. He was so young and still had a full life a head of him. It just wasn't fair._

_Bella slept most of the day, but that night she woke up screaming and crying for him. It was horrible to watch her go through that. Sue and I held her all night long concerned for my daughter and grandchild._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

(Charlie)

Sue wrapped her arms around me. "I never in a million years think we would be dealing with this."

Sue sighed. "I didn't either Charlie."

I heard Jaycie start crying. "Do you want me to go?" Sue asked.

"No, go on to sleep, I'll go help Bella," I kissed her head and got out of the bed.

Bella was pacing the floor with a screaming Jaycie in her arms. "She wont stop, she wont eat, I've changed her, I don't know what else to do," She cried. "I've been up since 6am yesterday morning."

"First off Bells, you need to calm down. That little girl in your arms is sensing everything you are going through, now I know you are tired, so give her to me and you go to bed."

"I just don't know what to do for her."

"You catching up on sleep will be a great start. You are exhausted and going to make yourself sick if you aren't careful."

"But dad."

"Do not but dad me!" I hated scolding her but she was exhausted and needed to get some sleep.

"I'm a bad mom aren't I?"

"God no Bella, you lost your fiance and then had a baby, you've been through a lot over the last few months. I understand that, but Sue and I are here to help you." Without saying a word, she handed Jaycie to me and walked away.

"You're killing your mommy angel," I said putting her on my shoulder and patting her back. She continued to cry. "Come on sweet girl, I've got you, you can stop crying." That was when I remembered what had worked with Bella as an infant.

I put Jaycie on the bed and took my shirt off, then picked her back up, she nuzzled against my bare skin sucking on her fist as a way to comfort herself. "I used to hold your mommy like this when she was a baby," I said cradling her against me. We walked for a few minutes and she fell asleep in my arms.

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in the windows. I'd gotten four hours of sleep straight and actually felt much better. The house was quiet but I could smell fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed and wandered towards the kitchen, stopping when I saw my dad laying in the recliner with Jaycie snuggled up to his chest. I couldn't move, I just stood there staring at how adorable they looked together.

"Oh honey, you're up. I was just about to come check on you," Sue said coming up behind me. "Did you get some sleep?"

"I did, thank you."

"The coffee is fresh, why don't you come get some."

I followed her into the kitchen. "I was going to go to the diner and get breakfast, what would you like?"

"Sue, I can make breakfast," I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yah, I haven't gotten much of a chance to cook lately I think it might be kinda nice."

"Do you mind if I help?" Sue asked.

"Of course not," I put her to work cooking the bacon and eggs, while I mixed up the pancakes.

"Sue, I'm really sorry fof how I treated you when I was younger."

"Bella, you were so used to it being just the two of you, I understand that."

"I know but it still wasn't right."

Sue turned to look at me. "Honey, I forgave you for all of that along time ago," I wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, don't cry, everything is going to be okay."

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I drove over to my dad and Sue's house feeling my daughter wiggling around in my stomach. I knew dad was working, but Sue would be there. Usually I would have just gone home and waited until dad got off of work before going over. However, I'd just come back from my ultrasound confirming that I was having a baby girl. I'd gone alone and really needed to be around someone. I placed my hand on my stomach. "It's you and me kiddo, I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll figure it out." I wiped my tears away and got out of the car._

_"Hey Bella, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything okay?" Sue asked.  
_

_"I guess, when is dad going to be home?"  
_

_"Soon," She replied.  
_

_We fell into an awkward conversation about the baby. I'd grown to like Sue, but at that moment I wanted Jake to put his hands on my stomach feeling her kick. _

_Finally dad came in. "My two beautiful ladies, how are you doing?" He asked hugging me then kissing her on the lips. I looked away not wanting to watch. "How are you feeling Bella?" Dad asked eying me.  
_

_"I'm good," I said. "I went to the doctor today for the ultrasound."  
_

_"Bella, did you go alone?" Sue asked. I nodded. "Honey, you could have called me, I would have gone with you." I hated seeing the disappointment in her face.  
_

_"I'm sorry," I whispered rubbing my stomach.  
_

_"How did things go? Is the baby okay?" Dad asked.  
_

_"They said everything looks great and I'm having a girl. She's not shy at all."_

_Dad hugged me tightly. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you."  
_

_"Thanks," I whispered through my tears.  
_

_I glanced over and saw Sue walk out of the room. "I'll be back," I said.  
_

_Sue was sitting on the porch swing. "Hey," I said softly.  
_

_"Bella, I don't get it," She said. "One minute you are telling me that I'm like your mom and the next minute you don't want me around."  
_

_"Can I sit down?" I asked. She slid over. "I'm really sorry Sue, I guess I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."  
_

_"Well Bella, you were wrong. I would have loved to have been there with you today."  
_

_"Sue, somedays I don't even know what I want. I hate being alone, but there are times I think I'm okay with it, but I'm not," I leaned back against the swing trying to get comfortable. "He's supposed to be here for this stuff."  
_

_"I know Bella, God Bella, I know and I'm so sorry he's not," Sue said hugging me.  
_

_I took Sue's hand and put it on my stomach. Her eyes lit up as she felt the baby. "A girl huh?"  
_

_"Yep," I said smiling. "You know Sue, I'm going to need you in the delivery room."  
_

_"Don't just say that Bella."  
_

_"No Sue, I'm really going to need you in there for the birth."  
_

_"I'll be there Bella, every step of the way."  
_

_She kept her hand pressed to my stomach. "You know Bella, I know it feels like you are alone, but you aren't. Your dad and I will be there for you."  
_

_"Thanks Sue," I said.  
_

_"And don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions."  
_

_"Are you okay ladies?" Dad asked.  
_

_"We're fine," I assured him.  
_

_"Charlie, she's really moving, you have to feel it."  
_

_Dad looked pale. "Um..."  
_

_"Just get over here and feel you granddaughter," I said.  
_

_He put his hand on my stomach. "Wow Bells." Was all he said, but he wasn't in a hurry to move his hand._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Sue and I finished breakfast. "Maybe you should call Emily and do lunch," Sue suggested as we set the table. I knew she was right I needed to get out of the house. I hadn't seen Leah or Emily since Jaycie was born. We'd text off and on, but I'd quit hearing from Leah and when I'd ask Emily what was going on with her, she didn't answer me either.

"They were more Jake's friends than mine."

She shook her head. "Bella, we both know that's not true, those girls love you as much as they loved him."

"It's just too hard to think about going back to La Push."

"I know, but honey, getting out of the house would do you so much good."

"I'm not ready!" I snapped immediately feeling bad for snapping at her. "I'm sorry Sue."

"I am to, I shouldn't keep pushing it."

"I guess I'm just not ready to see everyone."

Sue smiled. "As soon as you're ready I'll go with you it you want me to."

"That sounds like a plan."

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 8  
**(Edward)

"Matt, you start school soon and Aunt Ali just wants to take you over there to show you around."

"Dad, why can't you come to?" Matt asked.

"Because, I, need to go over to my school to get everything set up for my students."

"I can help," He said.

"I know you can, but, this is something that Aunt Alice has been looking forward to for a while now."

Matt rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed. We'd been there for a month and Matt seemed a little better, but he wasn't good with change and he still didn't like going places without me. In fact dad was the only one who could get Matt to do anything. Him and dad had really gotten close and if dad was home Matt was glued to his hip.

"Come on Matt, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes sir," He sighed.

I had just about gotten Matt's breakfast done, when the door opened. "Edward!" Alice squealed. "How are you?" She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

I gave her a hug. "I'm good, how are you doing this morning?"

"Excited to get to take my nephew with me for the day."

"Ali, be calm, he's..." I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she'd been so anxious to get to spend time with him.

"I know Edward, he's scared and doesn't want to go, but I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"I know you will," I assured her.

"Oh Matt, morning." Alice said.

"Morning," He said softly as he sat down at the table.

I watched as Alice walked over and sat down at the table with him. "I know you are unsure about what to expect today, but I'm not going to leave you alone. You can help me set up my room and we can just hang out for awhile."

"Will anyone else be there?" He asked softly.

"Maybe a few other teachers, but no kids."

He looked down playing with his pancakes. "Buddy, you and Ali will have so much fun today."

"I guess," He said looking down.

Alice looked at me sadly. "Edward, maybe we should do this..."

I motioned for her to come with me cutting her off. "Matt, you finish eating we'll be right back."

I got Aice into the livingroom. "Edward maybe he's not ready."

"Alice, school starts soon, don't give up on him. He's going to go with you today and it will be hard at first, don't take it personal he's afraid he's going to lose me that's why he's not wanting me to go, but I think the more we push him, the better it will be for him."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"I am, once he gets there and sees no other kids, that will help."

It was horrible watching Matt hold back from Alice, but I knew once he left with her, he'd be okay and have fun. I was also hoping that Ali could get him to open up some.

(Alice)

Matt was so quiet in the car, that I almost forgot he was back there. I pulled into the parking lot and glanced back at him, his eyes were huge and his lip was quivering as he looked at the school. I turned off the car. "Matt, I promise you that everything will be just fine."

He swallowed loudly. "You wont leave me?" He asked.

"I wont leave you," I promised him.

Matt grabbed my hand as I opened the school doors. "On your left is the office. Now to get to your room turn right down this hallway."

"Aunt Alice, I want to go home."

I looked down at my nephew, he seemed so small. I wondered what he would have been like if Lauren had still be alive. I got down on his level and and hugged him tightly. "I know you are scared, it's normal to be scared about changes like this, but it's going to be just fine, and I will be right down the hall."

I felt him nod against my shoulder. "I miss mommy," He whispered.

I felt tears sting my eyes and I tried desperately not to cry. "She's in your heart Matt, she'll never leave you."

Matt wandered around my room playing with my science projects and looking through my books. "I have a feeling it wont take you long to read," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"The way you love books," I said. "You know when we were in high school, your mom always had her nose stuck in a book. We would all laugh at her, becuase everywhere she went she had a book with her just waiting for a chance to read."

He smiled. "She read to me a lot when she was sick."

"I'm sure she did Matt, she loved you and your dad more than anything."

Matt picked up a book and flipped through it. "Aunt Alice, is this really what the planets and stars look like?"

"Sure is, it's pretty neat isn't it?"

He nodded taking the book over to the corner of my room and curling up with it. Lauren had created another bookworm.

"Hey Matt, would you like to go look at your room?" He looked up unsure of how to respond. "I bet your teacher will have plenty of books to look at." His eyes lit up and he followed me out of the room.

"Do you see that door right there?" I asked him. He nodded. "That is your room, see not far from mine."

The light was on, so I knew the door would be unlocked. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting at her desk. "Oh hi, I thought I was alone," Bella said.

"I brought my nephew in with me this morning to clean and show him around," I said pulling him into the room.

"Bella, this is Matt, he's going to be in your class."

"Hi Matt, I'm Bella, well when school starts Ms Swan. How are you doing?" She asked bending over to shake his hand.

"Hi," He whispered leaning against me.

Bella glanced up at me. "Hey Matt, weren't you going to ask her about books?" I asked him.

"Do you like to read?" Bella asked him. He nodded. "Well why don't you follow me and I'll show you the books I have in here."

"Alice," He whimpered.

"I'm not leaving," I promised him.

I watched Matt very slowly follow Bella to the other side of the room. I didn't know Bella that well, she was a fairly new teacher to our school, but the kids really loved her. Last year her fiance would come in and see her once in awhile, she'd introduced him to me telling me that she was pregnant, she was so excited. Then not long after that, we found out there at had been an accident and he had died. When she came back to work, she was struggling. I would find her crying many times after school and tried to be there for her, but she had built a wall up around her and I just couldn't get through it.

"He's an amazing kid, Alice." Bella said coming back over to me.

"He is, but he's very shy. We've all been working with him, but I don't know how well he will adjust to being around a lot of kids."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Matt's been through a lot, he moved here from Chicago with his dad over the summer and he's struggling with that to."

"That's a long way to move."

"It is, but I'm so glad they are back."

We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. "So Bella, you look great. How old is your little one?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them away. "Sorry, this is the first time I've really been without her. She's six weeks old."

"Oh, what is her name?" I asked.

"Jaycie Danielle," Bella said pulling her phone out and showing me a picture of her.

"Oh my God Bella, she's beautiful. I would love to see her sometime, maybe before school starts we can get together or if you ever needed a babysitter."

"I couldn't impose," She said softly.

"You wouldn't be, I love babies." I said.

Bella looked down, she looked so sad. I reached out and hugged her, she was stiff as a board. "Bella, I can't imagin how hard this all must be for you, but if you ever need anything, please call me, I'd be glad to help out."

She relaxed a bit in my arms. "Thanks Alice, I'll consider it."

"I mean it," I said pulling away and seeing her tears. "I'll leave you my number and maybe we can take Jaycie and get coffee or something."

"That actually sounds like fun," She sniffled.

(Bella)

Even though I only lived ten minutes from the school, the drive home seemed like an eternity. I was exhausted and wanted to get home to my daughter. I missed her terribly and was already dreading the eight hour days I would be working when school started back up, but I had no choice, I had to support my daughter.

I thought back over my conversation with Alice, I needed a girls day, but being around Emily and Leah would only bring back the memories of what could have been and I wasn't ready for that. Alice had met Jake a few times, but didn't know him that well, she knew he'd been in an accident and had never pushed for details like other teachers there, she'd always seemed to just generally care.

The house was quiet when I walked inside. I found Sue in the kitchen at the stove and Jaycie in her swing near by. "Hey Sue," I said softly.

"Oh Bella, how was your day?" She asked.

"I'm so glad to be home, I never thought I would miss her this much."

Sue smiled and hugged me. "I wish I could tell you that it would get easier, but I can tell you that she did fine today."

"I knew she would and I know she's in great hands with you, but I miss her."

Jaycie started whimpering. "Go to her, she needs you as bad as you need her."

"Hey sweetheart," I said gently picking her up. Sue handed me a bottle and I took her into the livingroom. I gently rocked her as I watched her take her bottle, I never imagined that I could love someone as much as I loved her.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I waddled into the kitchen as my stomach tightened up again. It hadn't been painful at first, but as the time went on, I was definitely feeling it. I grabbed my phone, dialing Sue's number. "Hello," She answered.  
_

_"Hey Sue, can you come over?" I asked holding my stomach.  
_

_"Sure Bella, is everything okay?" She asked.  
_

_"I think I'm having contractions."  
_

_"Okay Bella, just lie down I'm on my way."  
_

_"The door's unlocked, just hurry, please."  
_

_I laid down on the couch rubbing my stomach as she was calm until I'd have a contraction and then go crazy. _

_"Bella," Sue coming inside.  
_

_"They didn't hurt at first, but they're starting to," I breathed.  
_

_"When did the pains start?" Sue asked.  
_

_"I started feeling them around four this morning."  
_

_"I'm going to call your doctor and see what they suggest," She said rubbing my stomach. I nodded closing my eyes.  
_

_"Honey, they want you to come in and get checked out," Sue said.  
_

_"Okay, I need help up." Sue wrapped her arms around me and helped me up. "I'm scared," I groaned.  
_

_"Just do your best to breathe through the pains," Sue said placing her hand on my stomach. Sue was amazing, she stayed calm and drove quickly to the hospital.  
_

_Sitting in the crowded waiting room having contractions was horrible. The room was hot and I couldn't get comfortable. "How much longer?" I asked arching my back.  
_

_"Soon, I hope, they said they were backed up."  
_

_"Obviously!" I snapped.  
_

_Sue put her arm around me allowing me to rest agaisnt her "Do you want me to call your dad?"  
_

_"Lets wait and see what they say."  
_

_"Isabella Swan," The nurse called. Sue helped me up and we walked to the nurse. "You're feeling pains?" She asked.  
_

_"Yes," I said.  
_

_"When did they start?"  
_

_"Around four this morning. They aren't getting any closer, but they're starting to hurt." She lead us into a room. "Has your water broken?"  
_

_"No," I replied squeezing Sue's hand.  
_

_"Okay, I need you to climb up here and we will get you hooked up and see what's going on."  
_

_Sue never left my side the entire time I was on the monitors. She held my hand and rubbed my stomach as she talked to me trying to keep me calm. Right after I'd been hooked up she offered once more to call my dad. I told her to go ahead, but told her to tell him not to come until we knew if I was actually having the baby. She seemed a little shocked, but happy about that.  
_

_After two hours they sent me home saying that I wasn't in labor, only false labor, I was suddenly dreading the real deal. Sue offered to take me to her and dad's house, but I wanted to go home, where I knew I'd sleep better. That evening dad came over and we had supper at my house, I was feeling better and by nine, I sent them home telling them I would call if I needed them. They hugged me and left, neither of us knowing that my water would break a few hours later._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I looked down at Jaycie, even though I had her, my dad and Sue, I was still very lonely. I hesitated, but picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello," She answered almost immediately.

"Alice? Um, this is Bella."

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you called! How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay, listen, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?"

"I'm free all day. Why don't you come over here to my house and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good," I said softly.

"And bring that beautiful baby girl."

"I will," I laughed softly.

She gave me directions to her house and we hung up.

"Who was that?" Sue asked coming into the livingroom.

"Alice Hale, she's a teacher at the school."

"Yah, her dad is the surgeon in town, Carlisle Cullen. They are a sweet family."

"I guess Jaycie and I are going to Alice's house tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun, you need to get out of the house."

"I know," I yawned.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, WORK HAS KILLED ME THIS WEEK. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW, I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 9  
**(Bella)  
I drove over to Alice's house feeling very nervous, but I knew everyone was right I needed friends, and Alice did seem really sweet. Jaycie was sleeping when I got to her house. I threw her diaper bag over my shoulder and gently lifted Jaycie's carrier out.

"Welcome Bella," Alice said holding the door for us.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Come on in and make yourselves to home," Alice said looking down at Jaycie.

Her house was fairly big and decorated beautifully, she had expensive things, but among those were tons of family pictures.

"She's beautiful," Alice said smiling down at Jaycie.

"Thank you, I think so to." I laughed.

"Can I get you anything?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." I set Jaycie's carrier down and she opened her eyes stretching a bit.

"Hey sweet girl," I cooed unbuckling her. "Would you like to hold her?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You never have to ask."

I placed Jaycie in her arms. "Oh Bella, she's precious," Jaycie settled into Alice's arms cooing and gurgling.

"She is, it's just hard to remember that at two, four, five and six every morning."

Alice looked at me. "How do you do it on your own?"

"I don't, I moved back in with my dad and step-mom," I said looking down. I didn't want to cry, but the topic of my life usually set off the water works. "I never expected to be a single mom."

"Do you have someone to watch her when you go back to work?"

"My step-mom Sue, she's been so supportive," I said. "And my dad helps at night."

"I'm here to Bella, if you ever need anything you can always call me, even if it's just to talk."

"I appreciate that," I said softly.

"So what would you like to do today?" Alice asked.

"I don't care, I'm up for anything."

She glance at the clock. "Well, it's early yet, we can hang out here and then go get lunch."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

I watched as Alice snuggled with Jaycie, kissing her fists and talking to her as if Jaycie could understand her.

"I love all the pictures on your wall, you must be very close to your family."

"We are, even more now that Edward and Matt are back."

"He's a really sweet kid," I told her.

"He is, he's very shy, but he's getting better at least where family is concerned."

"I noticed he really likes books," I said.

"That he does, he has bookshelves full of them."

"That's amazing, he's very bright. I can't wait to work with him."

"He's so nervous about school," Alice said.

"I could tell, I'll be easy on him."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any other nieces or nephews?" I asked.

"No, Matt's the only kid in the family for now. Jasper and I want to have kids, but we aren't in any hurry and Rose and Emmett have been talking about it."

"I never really wanted kids, but I was engaged and we were just a few months from the wedding, I knew he wanted kids and one night out of the blue, I wanted a baby and it happened."

"Bella," She said. "Do you mind if I ask what happened. I took a deep breath trying not to cry. "Honey, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it."

"It's okay, it's just kinda hard." I took a deep breath. "I was a little over three months into my pregnancy, we had just told everyone. It was actually just a few days after we had told you," I said to Alice.

"You looked so happy," She said softly.

"I was. Jake and his friends all decided to go out for the day to do guy things and Sue was going to take me shopping. I woke up that morning feeling horrible he wanted to stay with me, but since Sue and I were going out, I told him to go on. We got into a fight, he kissed me and left. Just a few hours later, Sue and I pulled back into Forks when we got the call. Him and his friend were in the car and it flipped into the river, they said he was killed instantly."

"Oh Bella, that's awful," Alice said sadly. "He seemed so excited about the baby."

"He was, his hand was always on my stomach, this baby was all he wanted to talk about." I brushed my tears away. "I went to the funeral, but I don't remember much about it. I actually don't remember much about the following weeks."

"How did you cope?" She asked.

"I didn't, not real well at least. I ate only because I had to for her, but all I really wanted to do was sleep and cry. I went to work after awhile, but had I not been pregnant, I would have..." I couldn't stop my tears.

(Alice)  
I placed Jaycie in her carrier and went over to Bella and pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry Bella," I said hugging her tightly, crying with her. I knew the pain of loss, it was horrible.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I couldn't imagine going through something like that."

"I just want the pain and the tears to stop," She cried.

"It will in time," I said softly. She looked up at me. "I lost one of my close friends to cancer about a year ago, it still hurts, but it gets easier with time I suppose."

"Thanks Alice." She said softly.

I glanced at the clock. "Why don't we go get some lunch," I suggested still rubbing Bella's back.

"Ok," She said wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying."

"Honey, its okay. When my friend died, I spent nights up crying. My sister Rose was no better, we would just cling to each other, for months that went on."

Bella got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit, I sat back and looked at Jaycie, thinking about Matt as a baby, both growing up without the other parent, but at least having the other parent to love them unconditionally.

Since Forks was so small, we decided to head to Port Angeles. The ride was a lot of fun, Bella seemed to relax and opened up a lot more than I expected her to, we kept up comfortable conversations the whole way there. She was such a sweet person.

"I can't believe it's not raining," Bella said.

"If it's not raining when we get done eating, we should walk down to the water."

"Maybe I'll even stick her feet in," She said looking back at Jaycie.

"That would be so cute," I laughed.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter to me, I'm really not picky."

I thought about it for a minute. "There is a diner over near the boardwalk we could eat at."

"That's fine," She said. "I've been there, the food is really good."

Bella was quiet for a minute. "I grew up in Port Angeles, but when I was 16 my dad got the job of Chief of Police in Forks, so we moved there."

"That must have been a hard move," I said.

"It was, but I started dating Jake and that made it easier."

"You two were together quite awhile huh?"

"About 7 years," She said looking down.

I'd been with Jasper for years and couldn't imagine losing him, the thought made my heart clench.

I grabbed Jaycie's diaper bag, while Bella grabbed her carrier and we went inside "Smells so good," Bella said.

We were seated immediately. "Could I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take tea," Bella said softly.

"I'll have a lemonade," I ordered.

We sat looking at our menus. "So Bella, where is your mom at? I've heard you mention a step mom, but never a mom."

She shook her head. "She um took off with a baseball player when I was six months old.

"What?" I asked.

"Yah, the daycare called my dad at work wondering who was picking me up since it was time for them to close. He came and got me and when we got home he found a note from her saying she couldn't handle family and had to leave."

"How could a mother do that to her child?" I asked.

"I don't know, I could never leave her, even when she cries a lot."

"Did you ever hear from her again?" I asked.

"She came to Washington when I was 17, by that time I had Sue and even though that was rocky at times, she was a stable person in my life. I told Renee I wanted nothing more to do with her. I shut the door in her face and haven't heard from her again."

"What could I get for you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take a chef's salad," I said.

"I'll have the chicken salad." Bella ordered.

"Will this be together or seperate?" The waitress asked.

"Together," I said quickly ingnoring Bella's stares.

"So Alice, tell me about your family."

"We grew up in Forks. My older sister Rose is 28 and she's married to Emmett, I'm 27 and married to Jasper, I've never kissed another man other than him."

"That's really sweet," Bella said smiling.

"And then there is Edward, he's 26 and has Matt."

She sat there wide eyed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes we are all a year apart, my parents were crazy." I laughed. "They wanted us to be close growing up."

"Were you?" She asked.

"Yah, we always have been really close. Even with Edward and Matt in Chicago, anytime he needed anything we would drop everything and go to him."

"Where is Matt's mom?" Bella asked.

"She died about a year ago, that's one reason Edward brought Matt back here," I said,

"Damn," Bella muttered. "Wait, was Matt's mom your friend?"

"Yep, we all grew up together," I said.

"Damn," Bella said softly.

"That's why Matt holds back, he's struggled a lot."

"I'll work with him Alice, he'll be okay."

Bella had tears in her eyes, she knew what my nephew was going through and it meant a lot to me.

(Bella)

Lunch with Alice had been so much fun, she was easy to talk to and a lot of fun. I was glad I'd called her. As we were getting ready to leave Jaycie woke up hungry. I quickly made her a bottle and fed her apologizing for having to wait to leave. Alice rolled her eyes, saying she's wasn't in any hurry.

"I can't believe how nice it is," I said as we walked down the shoreline.

"Oh I know, it's beautiful today," Alice said. "Did you still want to stick her feet in?"

"Um, I don't know," I glanced over at my baby who was nestled in Alice's arms.

"She seems pretty content, it might make her cry," Alice said.

"I think I'll wait until she's a bit older."

"Good plan, I don't want to see her cry." Alice said kissing her tiny fist.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was, immediately wishing I hadn't turned around.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 10  
**

(Bella)  
"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"That's Sam and Emily, Jake's friends."

"Doesn't he wear a shirt?" Alice asked.

"He's got it tucked into the waist of his jean shorts, when it's nice out he takes it off."

"Nice," She muttered.

"Bella, oh my God how are you doing?" Emily asked hugging me tightly. I glanced over at Sam, who was hanging back looking out at the water.

"I'm hanging in there," I said.

Emily looked down at Jaycie. "Is this Jaycie?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh Bells, she's beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," She said grinning.

I quickly introduced Alice and Emily and Alice placed Jaycie in her ams. "She looks just like him."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I know."

I looked around noticing Sam had wandered off towards the water. "How's he doing?" I asked Emily.

"Not good, he blames himself for Jake's death, he's been really depressed. I'm really worried about him, I've caught him drinking and he's just, he's shut down Bella."

"But Emily, it wasn't his fault, it was an accident," I said looking back at him.

"Bella, he really believes that it's his fault Jake is dead."

Did I believe that to? Was I angry at Sam? At some level maybe I did, but I would never ever let him know that. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone.

"Is Jaycie okay with you guys? I'm going to go talk to him."

"She's fine," Emily said hugging her.

I walked over to Sam and touched his arm. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," He said not looking at me.

"Sam," I said pulling him so he would look at me, when he did, I noticed how he had aged, he looked horrible, worse than me. "It's not..."

"Bella don't, had I not been goofing around in the car we wouldn't have flipped, and that beautiful baby girl would have had her daddy and you wouldn't be alone."

"You and I both know that you didn't mean to flip that car. You were like a big brother to him, it was an accident Sam."

He shook his head. "I lost everyone that day."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I lost him, I lost you and your baby, Leah wont speak to anyone everything is just so fucked up."

I stood there staring at Sam, I'd never seen him so down, struggling. "Somedays I just don't know if I have the strength to keep going."

"You can't give up, Jake would kick your ass if he saw you like this."

"Emily is pregnant," He blurted out. "I'm going to have a child, but it just doesn't seem fair when I know how much you lost. Someday, I honestly believe that God took the wrong one."

"Stop it!" I yelled. "I miss Jake more than you could possibly imagine, I had to give birth to her without him there, but you get the chance to be there for Emily and watch your child come into the world."

Sam pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I've really missed you Bella."

"I've missed you to Sam, it's just been too hard, I'm not ready to go to La Push."

"I understand," He said softly.

"But Sam, Emily needs you right now, you have to stop drinking and take care of her, she really needs you."

"I know," He whispered.

I pulled away from him. "How far along is she?" I asked.

"8 weeks, we came here for a doctors appointment."

"Did you wear a shirt?" I asked grinning at him.

"No, I let my inner animal out," He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I jokingly punched him in the arm. "You're such a dork."

"Think I could meet your baby girl?" He asked.

We were just about to walk over to them, when I stopped and turned to him, I was feeling very overwhelmed and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't stop the tears as they came on too fast. "I miss him Sam."

He tightened his hold on me allowing me to cry myself out. "I'm here Bella if you ever need me, I know its hard, but you know Emily and I will be there to help you out."

"I know Sam," I said wiping my tears away.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and we walked back over to Alice and Emily. "You okay?" Alice asked eyeing me.

"I'm okay," I assured her.

"Emily, can I hold her?" Sam asked.

"I suppose," Emily said smiling. She gently placed Jaycie in Sam's arms and I could see him instantly relax and walked around whispering to her.

"He's going to make a great dad," I told Emily.

She rubbed her stomach. "I know he will, I just don't know if he knows that or not."

"Jaycie, your dad was like my little brother, I have so many stories on him and your mom and if you ever want to know them call me." He leaned down and kissed her head. "And Jayc, you need to call me if you or your mom ever needs anything, I will be there I promise."

Emily and Alice wrapped their arms around me, I was so tired of crying, but just couldn't stop it.

We stayed talking to them for awhile longer and promised to get together.

"They seemed really sweet," Alice commented.

"Sam and Jake were like brothers."

"Jake really must have been a great guy."

"He was," I said sadly.

By the time I got back home, I was exhausted. I'd had a great day with Alice and was thankful she was there when I ran into Sam and Emily. It was hard, but I realized how much I truly missed them both.

"Did you have fun?" Sue asked.

"I did, I really like Alice. We went to Port A for lunch and ran into Sam and Emily."

Sue gasped. "Seriously?"

"Yah, Emily is eight weeks pregnant, they were there for a doctor's appointment."

"How are they?" Sue asked.

"Sam's really struggling, he's been drinking some and just feeling a lot of guilt."

Sue nodded. "This is going to be hard for you, but I really recommend that you go spend some time with them."

"I know," I said softly. "Jaycie needs them to, they are the key to her dad."

"You'll figure this out Bella," Sue said hugging me.

I gave Jaycie and bath that evening and couldn't stop staring at her. Jake's parents were both gone and he didn't have any brothers or sisters, which was why him and Sam had such a strong bond. Jaycie really needed Sam in her life.

I dressed her and gave her a bottle, then went an sat in the rocking chair cuddling with her. "Bella do you need anything?" Dad asked quietly.

"No we're okay, she's almost asleep."

Dad came in and kissed me on the head. "I'm really proud of you Bells," He said.

"Thanks dad," I said.

Jaycie released the bottle and I burped her. "Good night angel, I love you." I said laying her down in her crib.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER EDWARD AND BELLA WILL MEET. HOW DO YOU THINK IT WILL GO?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 11  
**

(Edward)

School was starting in two days and Matt had come along ways since we had moved in with my parents, however, I knew school would be a stretch for him as I wouldn't be there with him. He knew Alice would be right down the hall and that seemed to comfort him some what, but he seemed nervous knowing that it would be mom picking him up, since I would be at work. I hated it, but tried to keep remembering that I would be home only an hour after he got home.

I parked my car in front of the school and turned it off. "There's a lot of people here," He said looking around.

"I know Matt, but they aren't all going to be in your room tonight," I explained.

He took my hand. "I do like my teacher, she's pretty, but not as pretty as mommy was."

"Your mommy was very pretty," I agreed.

"Can we go see Aunt Alice?" He asked.

"Maybe on our way out, but first we need to go check out your classroom and I want meet your teacher."

It was a slow walk, but Matt showed me where his classroom was, he kept looking back at me as I followed him making sure I was still there. "I'm not going anywhere Matt." He got outside the door and stopped. There were quite a few other parents and kids in there. "Matt, go on in," I said patting his shoulder. He took a deep breath and went inside. I looked around, however the first thing I really noticed was the massive amounts of books, and that's when I saw her. Long brown hair flowing down over her back and shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes.

"There she is," Matt said waving shyly to her. She waved back and walked towards us.

"Hi Matt, how are you doing this evening?" His teacher asked.

"I'm fine," He said quietly.

"Hi, my name is Ms. Swan, you must be Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my dad and I'm not quite that old yet," I said shaking her hand.

"Matt is a great kid, I've gotten to spend quite a bit of time with him when he comes in with Alice."

"Yes, they both speak very highly about you. In fact, Matt talks about how you love to read."

Then she blushed, I'd never seen a blush like that before, but I loved it.

"Alice is very sweet," Ms Swan said.

"Hey Matt, why don't you go show your dad your desk and cubby." Ms Swan suggested.

Matt took my hand and lead me over to his desk. "Alice helped me put everything away."

"It looks very Alice-y," I laughed.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"It looks very nice."

Matt showed me around the room, she definitely had way more books than I'd ever seen. I glanced over and noticed two women blush and turn away quickly. I groaned inwardly. I was a single dad and new to this town, A.K.A fresh meat to the single moms in Forks, but I wasn't interested, my son came first and foremost.

"Dad, can we see Alice?" Matt asked.

"Yes," I said ready to get out of the class room.

"Bye Ms Swan," Matt said.

She smiled soflty. "Bye Matt, bye Edward."

Alice only had a couple parents in her room. "Matt, go on it, I'll be in in just a minute." I stood in the hallway watching Matt talk to Alice.

"That must be your son, he's very handsom," I turned to see the same women from Matt's class.

"Um thanks," I said.

"I'm Jessica, this is my friend Tanya," Jessica said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward," I said being polite.

"We heard you moved from Chicago and you're a single parent," Tanya said. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm a single parent, I know how hard it is." Tanya said reaching to touch my shoulder. However, I stepped back out of her reach.

I noticed Ms. Swan walk out of the room, she glanced in my direction, closed her door and walked down the hall away from us.

"You know, I'm really not interested in anything right now, but thanks for the offer."

"Well if you need anything, even if it's just for one night just to feel good, call me." Jessica said.

"Um, I'm not into that kinda thing!" I gasped.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed, everyone needs those once in awhile."

This girl was way over the top. I wanted to go buy her a shirt that said, "I fuck a lot."

"Night," I said turning around and walking away.

Matt was yawning when I got into Ali's room. "Hey little brother," Alice said.

"Hey Ali," I said kissing her cheek.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I was okay until I met Jessica and Tanya," I said.

"Did they touch you? Do I need to Lysol you down?" She asked looking horrified.

"God no," I looked down at Matt. "But they told me I could call if I ever needed a one nighter."

"Gross," Alice gagged.

"Yah I thought so too," I chuckled.

"Dad, I'm sleepy," Matt said.

I looked down and he was rubbing his eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded lifting his arms so I would pick him up. I couldn't resist. "Night Matt," Alice said kissing his cheek.

"Night," He said yawning. He reached over and hugged her. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you to Matt."

I carried Matt out to the parking lot, he yawned and laid his head on my shoulder. I knew it wouldn't be long and he would be too big for me to carry him. "Dad, there's my teacher," Matt said. I looked over across the parking lot and saw her sitting on the hood of her car, she looked to be crying.

I put Matt in the car and drove over to where she was. "Matt just sit here, I'm going to check on her."

"Okay," He yawned.

I got out of the car. "Ms Swan, are you okay?" I asked walking over to her. She looked up at me, tear stained face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My phone is dead and I have a flat tire," She said pointing to the front driver side tire.

"I can change that for you, do you have a spare?" I asked her. She bit her bottom lip, could this girl get any cuter?

"Maybe," She said sliding off the hood of the car and stumbling over a rock. I grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She didn't say anything, just walked to the back of the car, I followed her not sure what to say.

"I have my phone on me, it's fully charged, is there someone you need to call, like your boyfriend or husband?"

She stopped and tensed. "No," She said softly.

So that meant she was single right? Wait, what? No, I couldn't think like that, I was't supposed to fall in love again, Lauren was my wife, I couldn't do that to her or to Matt.

She opened her trunk and looked around. "Dammit!" She exclaimed.

"Ms Swan, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Call me Bella. Sorry, I'm just really really stressed right now and I don't have a spare. He didn't replace it before..." she was shaking and I could see tears streaming down her face.

"Chill Bella, it's not the end of the world, I can um, I can just give you a ride home," I suggested.

"No that's fine, I'll use your phone to call my dad."

"Bella, it's starting to rain, I don't want to leave you here in the empty parking lot. Please just get in the car and I'll take you home."

"Alright," She muttered biting her lip again. Damn, that lip took a lot of abuse.

I opened the passenger side door and looked back at Matt, he was asleep. "Go a head and put your stuff in the back next to him and get in up here," I said holding the door open for her. She got in and I shut the door.

I ran around my the driver's side and got in. She gave me the directions and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I see you met Jessica and Tanya," She said softly.

"Yah, my sister threatened to spray me down with Lysol."

Bella laughed, but got serious. "I don't know you so it's none of my buisness, but stay away from them, they are nothing but trouble."

"I kinda gathered that, when she gave me a one night offer," I said.

Bella gasped. "Gross!"

"I thought so, I couldn't imagine going up to someone I didn't know and offering them that kinda thing," I said. "Maybe I'm just a prude, but I can't stand cheap and easy girls."

"Jessica has a reputation of sleeping with whoever and whatever she can get her hands on. Rumor has it was she got pregnant by Tanya's husband a few years ago."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yah Tanya got back at her, by sleeping with her boyfriend."

"And now they are friends?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty gross if you ask me," She said smiling just a bit.

"That's just wrong!" I couldn't help but laugh though. "I guess I just have the 'I'm Single' thing tattoed on my forehead."

"No, you are a single dad, who just moved to town."

"Moved back," I corrected her.

"Aw," She said. "I grew up in Port Angeles, but moved here when I was a teenager when my dad got the job as police chief."

"Cops daughter huh?" I asked.

"Guilty as charged," She laughed.

I pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks for the ride, Mr...Edward." She blushed.

"Not a problem Bella."

Her front door opened and a man peaked out. "Twenty four years old and daddy still keeps tabs on me," She groaned.

"My dad still calls my sisters every night and they are both married."

"Must be a dad thing," She sighed.

"I guess if I had a daughter, I would do the same thing, hell I might do that with Matt."

She opened her door. "Good night Edward, I'll see you later."

"Night Bella."

I drove away feeling very lonely. I hadn't had any feelings towards anyone in so long, but Bella was so easy to talk to, sweet, and so cute! I really wanted to get to know her, but was I ready for that? Was I going to hurt Matt? I didn't want to forget Lauren, I still loved her. I thought back to the promise I'd made Lauren, I wasn't sure I could keep that promise though, loving another woman or even thinking about another woman really hurt.

I carried Matt into the house. "Oh my poor sweet grandson," Mom said rubbing his back. "Did he have fun?"

"I think so," I said. "Is dad home?" I asked.

"Yah, he's in his office," She said. "Is everything okay?"

"I just need his advice."

"Okay," She said smiling.

I tucked Matt into bed and turned on his night light. I happened to glance up on his dresser and saw the picture of Lauren and I holding Matt only minutes afte he was born, Rose had taken that picture.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"You're doing great Laur, just breathe," I said kissing her as Rose wiped the sweat off her forehead._

_They say it's worth it," She gasped, her face turned red and she gripped my hand. "Oh, I need to push!"_

_"Just breathe," I said eying Rose. She pushed the call button quickly telling the nurse she was needed quickly._

_The nurse came in and checked her quickly. "You're at 10 Lauren," She said picking up the phone and dialing a number. "We need you in here, she's ready."_

_My sister looked up and smiled at me. "You ready daddy?" She asked._

_"He better be," She groaned._

_Rose and I grabbed her legs, Lauren grabbed behind her thighs and pushed. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Deep breath and push again." The nurse said._

_"You can do this Lauren," Rose said smiling at her._

_"I can't it hurts," She cried._

_"Push!" The doctor said. "Harder."_

_"Ah!" She screamed pushing again._

_I looked down to see my son's head come out, they turned him and suctioned him out._

_"He's got your nose," Rose said._

_"And his dad's head!" She growled pushing._

_A shrill cry pierced the room. "It's a boy!" The doctor said holding him up. I cut the cord and they placed him on her stomach._

_Lauren pulled him up to her chest and gently patted his back calming him almost immediately._

_Rose came around and hugged us both. "Congratulations," She cried. "Thank you for letting me be in here."_

_"I'm just glad you made it." Lauren said smiling._

_"Me to," She said stroking my son's cheek._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I leaned over and kissed Matt on the head. "Love you buddy," I whispered and walked out of his room.

Dad was sitting at his desk reading. "Dad, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Of course my son, come in."

I walked in and sat down across from him. He closed his book. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I met someone tonight and I'm not sure what to do."

"I see," Dad said. "But you are concerned about Lauren?"

"And Matt," I added.

"Well son, it's been a year, so it's understandable that you'd start feeling this way and you did make a promise to Lauren."

"But what about Matt?" I asked.

"That's tricky, because he's still missing his mother. How did you meet this woman?"

"Bella Swan, she's Matt's teacher."

"Aw, Chief Swan's daughter. I know them, she's had a difficult few months, I'm glad she's back to work."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Seems like there was an accident in La Push and one of her close friends was killed, I don't know any details, I didn't work the case at the hospital."

"Wow, that's awful," I said. "Anyway, she had a flat tire and her phone was dead so I gave her a ride home."

"Edward, no matter what happens, Matt is to come first and with her being his teacher it could be tricky," Dad said. "His feelings are the most important. In fact, if something were to happen between you and her, or anyone for that matter, it would be best if Matt didn't know you were dating anyone at first." I nodded. "Now, if things were to get serious between you and whoever, then you would need to sit down and talk to him."

"How do I know when or if it's right?" I asked.

"To date again?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You'll know son, just take it slow."

I tossed and turned trying to get some sleep. _"Promise me Edward, that you'll find someone who will love you and Matt the way I do."_ I heard Lauren's weak voice. _"She's out there Edward." _Her voice kept repeating it's self.

I gave in and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I wasn't much of a drinker since I was usually there alone with Matt, but on this night I was lonelier than ever. I missed having another person to curl up with and someone there to talk to.

"Edward, it's 2am, what are you doing up?" Mom asked coming into the kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing," I mumbled.

"I saw the light on," She said coming closer. "Oh Edward, you aren't up every night at this time drinking are you?"

"No ma."

She got me a glass of water and set it down in front of me. "Drink this," She said sitting down across from me. "Something has been bothering you since you came home, what's going on?"

I'd forgotten how perceptive she was. "I'm just really missing Lauren. Matt's starting school and she's not here to walk him in with me."

"Aw," She said softly. "You know Edward, she'd be so proud of Matt and you."

"I'm just so lonely mom."

"I know you are Edward," She said taking my hands. "You two were together for a very long time."

"It's just not getting any easier."

"Have you thought about dating again?"

"I don't want to replace her," I said.

"But knowing Lauren, she wouldn't want to see you this way."

My mind went to Bella, she was cute, beautiful, and sweet. Lauren was a blond bombshell, but funny and caring, not at all what you would expect from her. There was no comparing them though.

"Son, go to bed you are exhausted."

Mom stood up and came around wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I love you son."

"Love you to mom."

"Now go to bed before you pass out here at the table. If Matt were to see you passed out in the kitchen it would scare him.

I stood up at kissed her on the cheek. "Night mom."

I went to bed that night dreaming of those chocolate brown eyes.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THEIR FIRST MEETING? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY I APPRECIATE IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 12  
**The first day of school was always my least favorite, the parents didn't want to leave and the kids were very clingy. I had a small class this year of about 15 kids and most of them had already arrived and the parents had left.

"Come on Matt, it's going to be okay, we've talked about this remember?" Edward said practically dragging Matt into the room.

I walked over to them. "Good morning you two," I said smiling at Edward.

He smiled then helplessly looked down at Matt. "Come on buddy, I really have to get to work, grandma will pick you up after school."

"Don't go daddy please," He cried grabbing his leg.

"Help," Edward mouthed to me.

"Hey Matt, we're going to have so much fun today, we're going to read and color and get to know each other."

"Daddy," He whimpered.

"Buddy, I promise, I will be home at 4 this afternoon and we will do something fun."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise buddy."

I wrapped my arms around Matt's shoulders. "Come on Matt, lets go look at books."

"Here Bella," Edward said handing me a folded piece of paper. "If you need it use it."

I glanced down at it, realizing it was his cell phone number. "Thanks," I said. "He's going to be fine."

Matt stood by his cubby for a good ten minutes, he wasn't crying, but he looked very unsure of everything. Some of the kids tried to talk to him, but most just stared at him.

"Hey Matt, you doing okay?" I asked.

"I want my daddy."

I pulled a chair next to him and sat down. "You'll see him tonight."

"What if he doesn't come back?" He asked.

"Why do you think he wouldn't come back?"

"My mommy didn't." He whispered.

Suddenly I remembered what Alice had told me. "Matt, everything will be okay. What do you like to do with your dad?" I asked.

"We play basketball, run around the yard, or go for walks."

"That sounds like fun." I said.

Throughout the morning Matt hung back, it was going to be hard to get him comfortable, but I was determined to help him. At recess he ran around and played, but once we came back inside he held back again.

By rest time, I sat down at my desk, pulled out the piece of paper and my phone. _**Edward- Matt is doing just fine. He played at recess, he's still hanging back inside, but he's not crying.-Bella.**_

My phone buzzed seconds later. _**Bella- Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate it. -Edward.**_

My stomach was full of butterflies by the response of his text and I wasn't sure why.

The kids and I all sat down on the carpet for circle time. "Today we are talking about families. I want everyone to go around the room and tell me about your families." All the kids were very excited to talk, but then it came to Matt. "Tell me about your family." He started to move away. "Matt, it's okay."

"My grandpa taked me fishing and I like playing basketball with my daddy."

"Where is your mommy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have one." He said softly.

"Everyone has a mommy," Austin said.

"Mine isn't coming back." Tears streamed down Matt's cheeks.

"That's when it hit me that at some point, I'd be dealing with Jaycie going through the same thing.

The day went on and soon school was over. Matt watched the door intently as all the other kids were picked up. Finally the door opened and a beautiful woman came in.

"Grandma!" He exclaimed running to her.

"Hey buddy, sorry I'm late." She said hugging him. She didn't look old enough to be a grandmother.

"You must be Bella, I'm Esme Cullen. Edward and Matt talk about you all the time."

I bluhed. "Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

Esme sent Matt over to look at books. "How was he today?" She asked.

"He did okay once Edward left, he cried some at group time, but all and all he did okay."

Esme nodded. "I've been so worried about him today. I know Edward has done a great job with him, but there was time he really needed help, but wouldn't except it.

"Matt's very close to his dad isn't he?" I asked.

"Very," Esme replied. "And please don't get me wrong, Edward is a great dad, but he's very overprotective."

"Esme, I can assure you that I will do what I can to help Matt."

That evening I couldn't get them out of my mind. There was something about Edward, he was handsom, but very sad, I really wanted to talk to him and get to know him, but wasn't sure how to go about doing that.

I was just climbing into bed when my phone buzzed. _**Bella-sorry if this is inappropriate, but thank you for helping Matt today. He thinks the world of you.-Edward.**_

Tears filled my eyes. _**He's a great kid Edward. If Matt ever needs anything I'm here for him, don't hesitate to ask. The same goes for you to, I'm here if you need me. -Bella.**_

Less than a minute later my phone buzzed. _**I just might take you up on that offer. Good night Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. -Edward.**_  
_**  
**_Over the next couple weeks Matt had started making some progress, he was talking to some of the kids and didn't cry when Edward dropped him off.

However on this particular day, he'd had a very rough day. He seemed very tired and didn't want to have anything to do with the other kids or me for that matter.

By rest time he'd had a horrible melt down followed by an accident. Alice had to come in and console him. I felt horrible for him but wasn't sure what to do. Alice told me to send Edward a text and let him know what happened.

After all of the kids had left and Alice had taken Matt home, I was sitting there waiting for Edward to show up.

Finally around 4pm the door opened and he walked looking exhausted and totally defeated. "Sorry I'm late," He said sinking down in the chair across from me. His hair was a mess and he looked upset.

"I'm really sorry about Matt's accident," he said.

"Edward it happens every year, I deal with it, I was just wanting to talk about what happened leading up to it."

"What happened?" he asked running his fingers throug his hair.

"He's been doing a lot better but today was a bad day for him. By rest time he'd melted down. He didn't want to lie down on his mat, so I offered to let him go to the reading corner to look at books. He burst into tears and cried for you repeatedly, and by the time Alice came into help him he'd had an accident."

Edward looked down shaking his head. "He had a horrible dream last night, woke up screaming and ended up sleeping with me." He looked up at me. "What am I going to do? What am I doing wrong?"

"Edward let's forget about what happened and talk about the positives." I said. "He's smart, eager to learn and beginning to make friends and he's getting more comfortable speaking out in class."

"I'm glad he's coming around," Edward said. "I see changes in him at home to, but he still has his moments."

"Now I don't mean to pry, but what happened to his mom?"

"She um died of cancer a little over a year ago"

"Oh Edward," I gasped.

"She was sick most of his life, but they were very close."

"Which explains his fear of losing you."

Edward nodded. "I never expected to be a single parent." He said sadly.

"Edward, I don't think anyone ever expects for bad things to happen to them or to lose some so tragically."

"Have you ever lost someone?" He asked me.

"Actually I lost my fiancé a few months ago, he was with one of his friends driving around and some how the car flipped over." I took a deep breath. "We'd just announced my pregnancy."

"Fuck," Edward muttered. "That must have been hard."

"I love my daughter, but I really miss Jake."

"We sure have a lot of the wrong things in common don't we?"

"Yah it's the club everyone wants to join," I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone."

I sat there and stared at him. "You really loved her."

"She was my best friend and such an amazing mom."

We stared at eachother in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"What kind of things do you and Matt like to do?"

"We go to the park and we play basketball together."

Suddenly the thought of him shirtless and dripping sweat came over me and I blushed I hadn't had those feelings in so long.

"You okay?" Edward asked

Shit he'd busted me. I cleared my throat. "Ya um, okay, ya, I'm fine." I stammered.

"what do you and your daughter like to do?"

"Well seeing as how she is only 8weeks old, we go for walks and do a lot of snuggling."

"Wow, it hasn't been very long for you."

"No, it hasn't."

"Were you alone when you gave birth?"

I blushed again as I fought to control my tears. "No my stepmom was there through the whole thing."

My tears began falling, I stood up and walked over to the counter, I didn't want this handsome man to see me cry.

I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Sorry," I whispered. I couldn't look at him.

"Bella," he said softly. "Don't be ashamed to cry." Very gently he wrapped his arms around me.

"I just never seem to be able to stop."

"I know Bella it's been a year for me and most days it still seems like yesterday."

I gripped his shirt allowing my tears to fall, it didn't feel weird to be in his arms at all. It was nice to have someone there who understood me.

After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart. "Thank you it's nice to know I'm not alone."

"No Bella, you're not alone." Edward looked at me."I wish Matt had his mom the way you wish your daughter had her dad."

I nodded sadly. "Yes."

He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I looked into his eyes. "Does it ever get easier?"

"Yes and no, the days do, you will find it easier to live, but the nights..." He shook his head no.

"I figured," I whispered.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh shit!" I gasped "it's 6pm!"

"Oh God, I bet Matt's having a panic attack."

I grabbed my stuff needing to get to Jaycie.

He walked me to my car. "Bells, I appreciate what you have done for Matt."

"He's a great kid and you are a great dad" I said.

Edward opened my door for me. " Um maybe we could um get some um coffee sometime." He said nervously.

"I'd like that, call me." I said.

(Edward)  
Matt was in hysterics when I got there, dad was trying to console him. "Daddy," He cried breaking away from my dad and jumping into my arms. "Where were you?"

"I had a meeting buddy," I said hugging him tightly to me.

Dad stared at me, but shut his mouth. "I should have called and I'm sorry," I said.

"I was scared," He cried clinging to me.

"I know buddy," I said. "Why don't we go play ball and talk, I know you've had a hard day and I'd like for you to tell me about it."

"Okay," He whimpered wiping his eyes.

We chased each other around as he tried to get the ball from me, I accidently let it go and he grabbed it tossing it up, but missing it. "Oh man," He sighed.

"Here catch!" I yelled tossing the ball to him. He caught it and I picked him up holding him high enough to get it into the hoop. "Way to go Matt!" I exclaimed.

"I did it daddy!" He laughed.

I set him down tickling him. "Hey Matt, you had kind of a rough day didn't you?" I asked.

He looked down and nodded. "I cried and had an accident."

"Matt, It's okay it happens to everyone, even Emmett." I said hoping to make him feel better about it.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, he got scared watching a movie and peed his pants."

"Can I ask him about it sometime?" Matt asked.

"Sure," I said hoping I'd remember to tell Emmett to go with the story.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream you had last night?" I asked him.

"I dreamed mommy came home."

"Oh Matt," I sighed. He hadn't had a dream like that since we'd moved back to Forks. "So you've been thinking about her all day haven't you?"

He nodded. "I miss her, I miss her reading to me and telling me she loves me."

"I miss that to Matt," I said. We all read to him, but I knew it wasn't the same as her reading to him. In the year since her death, I was starting to forget her voice and the sound of her laugh, I knew he was too.

Later that evening I gave him a bath, I sat on the toilet watching him play in the bubbles up to his ears. "Will I ever get a new mommy?"

That question threw me, I never expected for him to ask me that. "Um Matt, I, I don't know."

"Everyone else has a mommy," He said.

"Matt," I sighed. "You have a mommy, she's in your heart."

"But I want a mommy."

I took a deep breath not wanting this conversation to continue, but not knowing how to end it. "Matt, that's not something you need to worry about."

I dried him off and handed him his pajamas. "Get dressed, it's bed time." I went into his room and waited for him.

I walked over to the pictures of Lauren. Would she have liked Bella? Would Bella have liked her? I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and that scared me, she had been through a lot just like I had, more so in some ways as she had to give birth to her daughter without Jake being there. Much like Matt, her daughter would grow up not having her other parent around. It was a lot to take in. But was it too soon to even think about Bella? What would Matt do? Was Bella even interested in me?

"Lauren, why did you make me make that promise?" I asked softly. "Matt's a mess, he really misses you, everything is just so fucked up."

I heard Matt's footsteps and turned around. "You ready for bed?" I asked.

"Yep," He said climbing into his bed and covering up. "Night daddy," He said holding his arms up to me.

"Night Matt, I love you."

"I love you more," I said tucking him in tightly.

"Dad," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mommy was sick right?" He asked.

"Yes buddy," I said.

"Will you promise me that you will never get sick like mommy?" He asked.

"Buddy, that is a promise that I can't make, but I can tell you that you are my son and I will be here for you as long as I can."

"Okay," He said yawning.

"Sleep good Matt," I said.

"You to daddy."

My parents were sitting on the couch in the livingroom waiting for me when I came downstairs. "Sit down son and lets talk," Dad said pointing to the chair. I sat down facing them. "How is Matt?"

"He's okay, we've talked several different times. It started last night when he had a dream that Lauren came back, he's really missing her. So at school, he had a melt down, he was just exhausted and had an accident."

"Is he making any friends?" Mom asked.

"According to Bella, he's talking to more kids."

"Good," She said.

"However, tonight he asked me if he would ever have a mom."

"How did you answer that?" Dad asked.

"I told him that Lauren was in his heart, but I didn't know, that wasn't a question I could answer."

"You know, he was really scared tonight when you didn't come home when you usually do," Dad said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Bella and I were talking about Matt and then we just started talking about a lot of other things and lost track of time."

"I see," Dad said.

"She, um, her and her fiance had just anounced she was pregnant and he was in a car accident a few weeks later."

"Oh that poor girl," Mom gasped.

"How long ago was that?" Dad asked.

"Her daughter is 8 weeks old now," I said.

"You two have somethings in common," Dad said.

"We do," I agreed.

"Where do you plan on this going with her?" Dad asked.

"I really like her, she's cute and easy to talk to, but it hasn't been that long for her. We did talk about meeting for coffee sometime."

"Okay son listen to me, you have both been through hell and back and there are two children involved, one of them who is struggling. Now I'm not saying that you shouldn't go out or be friends, but you need to take it slow."

"I know dad," I said.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Matt asking about another mom does it?" Mom asked.

"Not at all, she's just really easy to talk to and so sweet."

"Okay so if you do go out for coffee and this does lead to something, Matt doesn't need to know anything about it until you know for sure where it's going."

"I agree," I said. "I'm not out to hurt him."

"I know that," Dad said.

That night when I went to bed, I noticed that I had a text message. _**Thank you for talking this afternoon, I really needed that. -Bella**_  
_**  
You're welcome Bella, I know how you feel and it's hell. -Edward.  
**__**  
Tomorrow I don't have anything going on, would you like to meet for coffee? -Bella  
**__**  
I'd like that. Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow- Edward.  
**_

**AN- I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW. THANKS GUYS YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**C****HAPTER 13  
(BELLA)  
**Since it was a Saturday, Edward and I decided to meet at Starbucks at One that afternoon. I was a nervous wreck, no it wasn't really a date, but he was gorgeous and so sensitive, everytime I looked at him it was like I could see into his soul as well as he could see into mine. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then slipped on my converse shoes.

"You look great Bella," Sue said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said blushing. "Hey Sue, do you think its too soon?" I asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the livingroom pulling me down next to her on the couch. "Bella, what are your intentions? Why did you decide to ask him out on a coffee date?" I tensed. "Yes Bella, I said date, get over it."

I laughed softly. "He's sweet, been through hell and he understands me and what I'm going through."

"And," She said motioning for me to go on.

"And, I'm lonely."

She smiled sweetly at me and took my hands in hers. "Take it slow and see how today goes, you are a smart girl and you will know, but remember, Jaycie comese first."

"And his son," I added.

"You know Bella, Jake wouldn't want you sad, he'd want you to move on and be happy as long as you and Jaycie were being cared for."

I sighed. "Sue, it's just coffee."

"Bella, you never know, you might go with him today and really hate him. Or you might find someone who really does care about you the way Jake did."

I wiped the tears away. "Would Jake really want some other man raising his daughter?"

"As long as the other man really loved her and was willing to keep his memory alive."

"Thanks Sue," I said hugging her tightly.

"Go have fun Bella and don't hesitate to jump if it feels right."

I got up and headed for the door and turned. "Love you Sue."

"Love you too Bella."

I pulled into the parking lot and got out just as Edward pulled in. My heart skipped a beat, he'd actually showed up. I waited for him by my car.

"Hi," He said walking towards me holding a pink carnation.

"Hi," I whispered suddenly feeling very shy.

"I got this for you," He said handing me the flower.

"Thank you." I said sniffing it. I set it in my car and turned back to him.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look half bad yourself," I said giving him a one armed hug.

"I was thinking that we could get coffee and go for a walk." He said nervously.

"That sounds like fun, it's nice out today."

We ordered our drinks, then headed back outside. We didn't say much at first, we just walked quietly drinking our coffees. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, he always seemed to have a calming effect. Our hands brushed against each other and an electrical current surged between us. We both tensed, but didn't say anything. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand, but resisted the urge.

"Lets go over to the park where we can sit and talk."

"And swing," I suggested.

"Slide to," He said smiling. "I might even see what you got on the monkey bars."

"Um go right ahead on those, I hate those things," I laughed. It was so easy to be myself around him and I liked that.

We crossed the street and walked into the park, there weren't many people there so it was easy to find a place to sit. He lead me to a picnic table and we sat down. "How was Matt when you got home?" I asked.

"He was pretty upset, he's so scared something is going to happen to me."

"Well that's pretty understandable," I said.

He shook his head. "It hurts to watch him struggle the way he is, he's really missing her."

"But Edward, you miss her to."

"I do, but I also get the fact that she's not coming back, he's still waiting for her to."

"That was the issue yesterday wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yep, he'd dreamed about her the night before."

"That's heart breaking."

He looked at me. "So you have a little girl?"

"I do, her name is Jaycie and she's 2 months old," I said smiling.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"Go through a pregnancy alone right after losing him?"

"I did what I had to do for her. It hurt and was very hard, but she was my life," I took a deep unsteady breath. "Had I not been pregnant, I would have probably killed myself. The thought crossed my mind so many times, but I couldn't, it was my job to protect the innocent life that I had growing in my stomach."

"Wow," He said sadly.

"My step-mom Sue and my dad were really supportive. Eventually I went back to work, but I was lonely."

"Did you always live with them?" He asked.

"No, Jake and I rented a small house. I lived there throughout my pregnancy alone and even went into labor there alone. However, when she turned 2 weeks old, I was exhausted and I lost it. I couldn't take care of myself let alone her. Sue came over to find me on the couch crying and her and my dad basically didn't give me any choice, they moved us back in with them."

"That had to have been hard," He said. "Lauren was diagnosed with breast cancer when Matt was six weeks old, she had a mastectomy and lost all of her hair, but she was my wife and I loved her."

"Damn," I muttered. "I couldn't imagine going through something like that."

"It wasn't easy, then she got better and was determined to be the best mom to Matt she could be, but it didn't last. The cancer came back full force, there was nothing that could be done. I ended up calling hospice, she didn't want Matt to see her die. We were all sitting around her bed, I knew she was tired. Matt spelled his name for her and I told everyone to leave so I could be with her and she could rest. She died not long after that in my arms."

The tears that he had been fighting began falling down his cheeks. I got up and went around to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered rubbing his back. We sat there holding each other.

"Sorry," He murmured pulling away from me after awhile.

"Don't be," I whispered. "You were the one who told me it was okay to cry."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did," I said.

Our eyes locked, he was beautiful from the inside out. I caressed his cheek with my thumb, he leaned into my touch. It was so easy to be with him and to talk to him. I could be open and even cry with him and he understood me, the way I understood him. We had both lost our best friends.

_"Don't hesitate, jump if it feels right." _I couldn't stop the emotions as I heard Sue's words over and over in my head. Tears slid down my face.

"Bella?" He asked looking at me.

"I, I, I can't do this, I'm sorry."

(Edward)  
Tearfully, Bella got up and started to run off. "Bella!" I called running after her. I grabbed her arm spinning her to me. "What the hell Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do this Edward," She sobbed.

"You can't do what? Bella, talk to me."

"This," She sobbed. "You and me."

"Bella," I sighed.

"You are so easy to talk to, I can be myself and I can cry."

"Then Bella, what is the problem?"

"I'm scared!" She exclaimed.

"Bella, it scares me to. For the first time since Lauren died, I've found someone who understands me, someone who is easy to talk to and I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not." I kept a gentle hold on her.

"I feel the same way," She sobbed. "You and Matt are all I think about."

I smiled. "Bella, please stop crying. I check my phone every night to see if you have text me, I think of you every time I drop Matt off at school." I took a deep breath. "I know it hasn't been that long since you lost Jake, but is it worth fighting the feelings we obviously both have?"

"Edward, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Listen, we'll take it slow, I wont say anything to Matt and we can just see where it takes us."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm scared Edward, I still love Jake."

"Sh Bella, and that will never change, you shouldn't stop loving him, he was a huge part of your life just as Lauren was mine."

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship," She said finally looking up at me.

"Bella, I don't know if I am either, but I've never met anyone like you."

"I feel the same way about you."

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly to me until her tears stopped. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. She really was too cute. "We sure do cry well together."

"That we do," I laughed.

"Slowly?" She asked.

"Slowly," I agreed.

She bit her lip. "I'm going to swing." With that, she shoved away from me and ran for the swings. I chased after her and once she was on, I began pushing her. "Get on the other one," She laughed.

I was just getting on the swing, when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey little brother, are you and Bella having fun?" Alice asked.

"What? How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh chill out, you two make a perfectly depressed, but kinda cute couple," She giggled. "And mom told me."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

"Don't worry, I wont say anything." She said, I could hear her roll her eyes. "Anyway, I was calling because Jasper and I want to keep Matt over night and take him to the zoo in Seattle tomorrow."

"Oh, um, have you talked to him about that?" I asked.

"Maybe," She giggled. "He wants to go."

"Alright," I said not sure if I was making the right choice.

"If anything happens, we'll come back immediately."

"Go and have fun, but remember he has school on Monday."

"Really Edward, I think I have to work myself."

"Alice," I warned.

"We'll be back by six Sunday night and we wont tell him that you are sneaking around with his teacher."

"Goodbye Alice, take care of my son."

"Love you to." She giggled.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked walking over to me.

"It was Alice, she knows we are together this afternoon, my mom told her." I said answering her unspoken question.

"Great," She said.

"She wont say anything." I assured her. "Her and Jasper are keeping Matt over night and taking him to the zoo in Seattle tomorrow."

"He'll have a lot of fun as long as Alice doesn't tell him about us."

"She already said she wouldn't. She knows better than that."

I had a thought, that maybe I could take her for supper. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Sue and my dad are going out, so it's me and Jayc," She said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat tonight, but it's okay."

She bit her lip. "Well, I know Matt and even though he doesn't know about us, you could um, come over and meet everyone including Jaycie, she's 2 months old, it wont effect her like it would Matt."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't want her to think I was forcing her into something she wasn't comfortable with.

"If we are going to be spending time together, you should meet my dad." I gulped loudly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cop, gun." I stuttered.

She smiled. "You'll be fine." Then her smiled. "Maybe it's too soon for you to meet them."

"Bella, this is totally up to you, it's okay with me either way."

This time she didn't bite her lip, she nibbled it, I wanted to lean down and nibble it for her, but I knew it would freak her out.

She took a deep breath. "Do I introduce you as my friend or my boyfriend?"

I laughed softly. "Bella, if you introduced me as your boyfrined, I'm not going to toss you over my shoulder throw you down on your bed to have sex with you." I blushed as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Damn," She muttered. "I mean, shit, um, I didn't, fuck." She blushed bright red. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I get it," I said still blushing.

It was very awkward for a moment. "Tag, your it!" She exclaimed slapping my arm and running off.

I ran after her chasing her around the play equiptment. "I'll get you!" I laughed.

She ran up onto the play equiptment and slid down the slide looking back grinning at me. "Ouch!" I gasped falling down holding my knee.

"Oh shit, you okay?" She asked running over to me. She leaned over to look at my knee.

"Gotcha!" I said grabbing her around the waist and pulling gently down next to me tickling her.

"Edward, stop!" She giggled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Cheater!" She giggled squirming away from me.

I stood up ad helped her up, but keeping her hand firmly in mine. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, but if you do that again, I'll kick your ass." She laughed.

"You couldn't catch me." I threatened.

"You're on!" She exclaimed slowing down.

"Next time, you and me!" I laughed.

We walked hand and hand out of the park. "It feels good to laugh," She said.

"It does," I agreed.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy, we both had a long ways to go, but I was willing to give this a try. I'd had longer to grieve, while Bella not only lost her fiance, she dealt with child birth on top of that, maybe it was too soon, but I was willing to take this slowly and not rush things. Did I want to kiss her? Yes! Did I want to make love to her? Sure, I was a man, but neither of us were there or even close to that. For now, we would just have fun getting to know each other and see where it lead to.

We got to her car, she unlocked the door and I opened it for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said.

"Um, I guess follow me to the gun store to get a bullet proof vest and then we'll head over to my place."

"Very funny," I said breaking out into a sweat.

"Just kidding, follow me over there and keep breathing."

I followed Bella to her house feeling like a sixteen year old meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time. I shouldn't have been so nervous, I was an adult with a son, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to turn around and go home. Maybe I'd been wrong, maybe we weren't ready for this step. We pulled up in front of her house and I turned off my car.

(Bella)  
I was nervous about introducing him to my dad and Sue, but they had always been so supportive of me and my decisions that I wasn't too concerned over them meeting him. However, I did call Sue telling her he was coming over so she could give my dad the head's up. She was excited and promised that if Jaycie was awake from her nap, she would have her smelling fresh when we got there.

The minute I turned off my car, he was there to open my door, I jumped. "Sorry," He said smiling nervously.

"Do you always do that?" I asked getting out.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Open car doors for people," I said.

"Yes," He said smiling.

"You look like you're about to pass out or puke," She commented.

"And you seem very calm."

"Edward, you are worrying too much, it's going to be just fine."

We walked up the front steps and onto the porch. "Just remember to breathe, my dad does know CPR, but that doesn't mean he's going to use it on you if you pass out."

I groaned. "Gee Bella, thanks a lot."

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TO YOU. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. HOW DO YOU THINK THIS MEETING WILL GO?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**C****HAPTER 14  
(Bella)  
**I took a deep breath and opened the front door and stepped inside motioning for him to join me. "They wont bite." He rolled his eyes and followed me inside. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen, where my dad was sitting cleaning his gun. "Dad!" I gasped.

"Oh hi Bella," He said waving and smiling. "Sue said you were bringing someone over."

I rolled my eyes and glance back at Edward who looked very pale. "Put it away!" I told my dad.

"I'm going to," He said eying Edward.

"Dad, this is Edward, his son Matt is in my class. Edward, this is my dad Charlie."

"How do you do?" Edward asked shaking his hand.

"Pretty good, just finished cleaning my gun here. You just never know when you might need it," Dad said winking at me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Just kidding Bells. Your son is in Bella's class?" He asked Edward.

"Yes sir, he thinks the world of Bella," Edward said causing me to blush.

"And what is it that you do?" Dad asked him.

"I teach music at the high school," Edward told him.

"Do you play anything Edward?"

"I play the piano," He said.

"Oh so you are good with your hands?" He asked causing me to choke.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked patting my back.

"Just wonderful," I muttered taking a deep breath.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Sue." Dad said laughing as he picked up his gun and left the kitchen.

I turned to look at Edward. "Oh my God Edward I'm so sorry, he's such a cop sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said regaining some of the color he'd lost in his face.

"I cant believe he asked if you were good with your hands."

"He was just trying to get a rise out of you, it's all good," He laughed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked him.

"I'm good." He said smiling down at me. I had thousands of butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't fight my nerves. I'd been reasonably calm, but suddenly I was about to go into a panic attack.

"Bella, you're back!" Sue exclained coming into the kitchen with dad folloing her.

"Where's Jayc?" I asked.

"She's still taking her nap," Sue said smiling.

"Oh," I said disappointed. For some reason I really wanted him to see her and I didn't know how long he would be staying.

"So Bella why don't you introduce us to your friend." Sue said.

I blushed. "Sue, this is Edward Cullen. His son Matt is in my class and his sister Alice is a teacher."

"It's nice to meet Edward," Sue said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you to." He said.

Dad looked to Sue and me. "You two go do something, I'd like to have a moment alone with Edward."

"Dad, no!" I gasped. "I think you've said enough to him!"

"We'll be fine Bella," Edward said.

"Charlie, why don't you two go for a walk," Sue said.

"Edward, would you like to go hunting?" Dad asked him.

"Charlie!" Sue and I exclaimed in unison.

"I was just kidding," Dad said smiling.

Sue put her arm around me and led me out of the kitchen. "Sorry," I whispered lookig back at Edward.

We went into her and dad's bedroom and I collapsed on their bed covering my face with a pillow. "He's really cute," Sue said.

"I know," I groaned. "And my father will ruin it."

"He wont Bella, not unless he sees something he doesn't like."

I uncovered my face and rolled to my side. "What do I do?"

"About what?" She asked. "Edward?" I nodded. "Things must have gone really well today for you to bring him back here."

"His wife died in his arms after suffering from breast cancer. Sue, he understands me and it scares me."

"Bella," She sighed. "I know you're scared, but he really seems to care about you. Do you like him though?"

"I do, I'm just really scared."

"Okay, then Bella do you want to live your life in fear and end up losing him, only to look back on the 'what ifs' or do you want to jump in and take a chance?"

"What if I get my heart broken?" I asked.

"What if you don't?" She asked me.

"Sue," I cried feeling very overwhelmed.

"Listen to me Bella, if your dad doesn't scare him away give him a chance, you have both been through a lot and I'm assuming he hasn't been in a relationship since his wife died has he?"

"No," I said.

"Then he's taking a huge chance on you to isn't he?" She asked.

"I guess so."

"Do you think it's too soon for him to meet Jaycie?" I asked.

"That's tricky Bella, she's very young so she wont connect to him in the same way as an older child would. Now, when it comes to his son, that could get tricky and that needs to be up to him on how he handles that."

"What if we fall in love and I lose him?"

"Oh Bella, don't worry about that." She said softly.

"I really really like him." I admitted.

"I can tell, if you didn't like him you wouldn't be worrying so much."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Go on birth control." She giggled.

"Sue!" I yelled blushing.

"Just saying, don't yell at me."

"If you need to know, I'm on the pill." I covered my face wanting to die.

"Then Bella, take it slow and have fun."

(Edward)  
"Want a beer?" Charlie asked me.

"No thank you sir," I said.

"Have a seat and lets talk." We sat down at the table and he cleared his throat. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Sir, I know she lost her fiance when she was pregnant with her daughter and it hasn't been that long ago for her."

"So you think you can just come in here and make her happy?"

"Charlie, I know what she's going through, I lost my wife a year ago to breast cancer, She died in my arms."

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward, you are very young to have to go through that," He said. "But you aren't looking for a mom for your son are you?"

"No sir, Charlie, my son still really misses his mom, but I'm not out looking for a mom for him, at some point if that happens then it does, but that's not my intentions with Bella. My intentions right now are to take this slow, neither of us are ready for anything too serious."

"Edward, you seem like a nice young man, but let me tell you something, that girl and her baby girl are my life and I will not sit by and watch them get hurt! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I said softly.

"What about your son?" He asked.

"Bella and I have talked about it today, Matt wont know, at least not right away. If things were to get serious then I would be the one to talk to him."

"Edward, she still cries, it hasn't been that long for her and she still really struggles with losing Jake," He took a deep breath. "If you can't handle that, then there is the door, you need to leave now."

"Charlie, she's cried in my arms, I know how she's struggling."

"Take care of her then and don't break her heart."

"I wont sir." I said shaking his hand.

Bella and Sue came back into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Bella asked looking at me.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"Well Charlie, we need to get going," Sue said.

"Yah okay," He said getting up. "You two be good this evening, I mean it."

"Dad!" Bella gasped blushing again.

"I'll talk to him," Sue said winking at us.

As soon as they were gone Bella collapsed in the chair. "Could he have been more embarrassing?"

"He really cares about you Bella and it's his job as a dad to embarrass his daughter."

"I could only imagine what Jake would have been like with her, he would have been hiding in the trees following her, just to make sure she was okay."

"When Rose started dating Emmett, my dad took one look at him and knew he was going to get her pregnant immediately. He chaparoned all of their dates for the first six months."

"That's too funny," She laughed.

"So," She sighed. "What would you like to do?"

"How long does Jaycie usually sleep?" I asked her.

"Um, she could be down for another hour," She sighed.

I stared at her, unsure of why she looked sad, I lifted her chin with my finger. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I was hoping she would be awake before you left."

"Are you trying to kick me out?" I asked grinning at her.

"No, I mean, it's just the two of us for the evening you are free to stay as long as you would like to." She blushed again.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Blush, I've never seen a blush like that."

"I, uh, I don't know, but I'm horrible at lying, obviously." She said.

"What kind of things do you like to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I like to read and go for walks, but I love to cook."

"Well, what do you like to cook?" I asked.

"Anything and everything. I taught myself to cook when I was 11years old, I did most of the cooking until Sue and my dad married, I resented her for taking my spot in the kitchen, but we finally got over that. Now we take turns."

"I was going to suggest going out for dinner, but, maybe we can cook something here."

For the first time, she smiled and her eyes actually lit up. "Do you cook?"

"I can make a few things. Right after Lauren got sick she taught me how to cook, she wanted out son to eat something besides take out every night."

"Jake tried, but he couldn't cook, no matter how hard I tried, he just couldn't do it."

"Since Jaycie is still sleeping, should we figure out what to make?" I asked.

"I'd like that." She said walking over to the cabinets. "Is there anything you like or don't like?" She asked.

"No, I'll eat whatever."

"Lasagna with garlic bread and homemade brownies." She suggested.

"Sounds amazing." I said.

I got to work on chopping the onions, green peppers and mushrooms while Bella began cooking the hamburger meat. "When you get that done, can you bring all that to me and start grating the cheese?"

"Of course." I said finishing up the mushrooms. I gave her everything and she dumped it into the hamburger. Then I grabbed the cheese and began grating it.

"Do you want me to start on the sauce?" I asked setting the bowl aside.

"Sure," She said stiring the noodles.

I was adding the seasoning to the sauce, when I heard a tiny cry come from the other room. "Um," She said biting her lip.

"Go get her, I've got this." I assured her.

Bella came in minutes later carrying the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. "This is Jaycie," Bella said bringing her closer.

"She's beautiful." I said touching her tiny hand.

"Thanks," She said.

I watched as Bella made her a bottle. "Can I help?" I asked her.

"No, I've got this." She sat down at the table giving Jaycie the bottle. I couldn't stop watching them, she looked so beautiful holding her daughter.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know, she's just so cute!"

She laughed. "I think so to."

I continued with supper as she cared for her daughter. She came over, "The sauce smells great."

I put the spoon up to her lips. "Try it," I said.

"Oh my God that tastes great," She said. "Would you like to hold her so I could finish supper?"

"I'd love to." Bella placed her in my arms and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. She was so precious, I looked down at her, earning a huge toothless grin. "Aren't you so sweet." I cooed caressing her cheek with my thumb. I brought her up, so I could kiss her cheek, then allowed her to rest on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. She curled up against me making her sweet baby noises.

"She likes you," Bella said softly.

"Feeling goes both ways."

I noticed a tear slide down Bella's cheek. "What is it?" I asked.

"I just think of how much she's missing out on by not having Jake here, I mean I know she has my dad, but Jake was her dad."

"I worry about Matt missing out on things by not having his mom to. He has my mom and sisters, but not Lauren."

Bella stared at me. "Jaycie really likes you."

"She's drooling on me," I laughed.

"What if Matt doesn't want us to be together?"

"Then we will work that out if it comes to it, obviously the kid's needs come first, but we have needs to that need to be taken in to account."

"I'm scared you're going to decide it's too much and I'll be alone."

"Bella, I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," She cried. "I don't want to get hurt either." She said so softly I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

I shifted Jaycie and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm not going to hurt either one of you," I whispered. "But don't hurt Matt, or me."

"That would never be my intention," She said wiping her eyes.

We managed to get all of the food, even the brownies finished. Bella placed Jaycie into her swing and we sat down to eat. "This tastes great," I said.

"The sauce is amazing, what did you do to it?" She asked.

"Just a few spices here and there."

"Wow, you'll have to teach me."

We ate quietly, I enjoyed being with her. I wanted to grab her and Jaycie and take her to my house introducing her to my family, but I would have to wait. I was enjoying this time, just the three of us.

"It would be fun if Matt was here to," She said softly.

My heart soared. "It would, we'll give 'us' sometime, then maybe we can go out as friends."

"I like that idea."

(Bella)  
Around 9pm, I took Jaycie in and changed her diaper and clothes getting her ready for bed. It had been a fun evening and I wasn't ready to end. Edward had been really great with her, he'd held her and just talked to her.

"Sleep good angel, mommy loves you." I whispered kissing her soft cheek. She smelled like Edward and it made me smile.

I turned off her light and closed the door. I could hear Edward in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thought I would help clean up the kitchen."

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I know, but I did help cook." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I've had a lot of fun today."

"Me to Bella."

The bowl that we'd mixed the brownies up in was still sitting there. I dipped my finger in it then touched his nose. "You really did not just do that did you?" He asked.

"Yep," I giggled.

He stuck his finger in the bowl and went for my nose, but I moved and he smeared it on my cheek. "Edward!" I laughed.

"I'll get that off," He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I turned in his arms and looked at him. "Sorry," He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"All day, I've wanted nothing more than to kiss you." He looked almost embarrassed. "I don't understand my feelings for you. When I moved back here, I was convinced I'd never love anyone again, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know Edward, I know."

Very slowly, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the mouth. "Bella," He whispered pulling back. I reached up and touched his face. "You make me feel whole again, like I can breathe."

"Edward, you make me feel like its okay to be happy again."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Lets get this mess cleaned up and go into the living room.'

"Sounds great," I sighed.

We finished the kitchen and went into the livingroom. "Movie or TV?" I asked.

"TV," He said grinning.

I grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. "What do you like to watch?" I asked staring at the TV.

He grabbed the remote from my hand and tossed it to the side. "Hey! What are..." His mouth was on mine kissing me passionately. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, gripping his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair. I parted my lips allowing his tongue permission to enter, I moaned into his mouth as his tonuge caressed my mouth.

I broke the kiss panting for air, our foreheads resting together. "Wow," I gasped.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that," He murmured.

"Don't apologize," I breathed. "That was amazing." I pulled his face back down to mine kissing him again.

Someone cleared their throat causing us to jump. "Young love, it's it romantic?" Sue asked. I blushed burying my face in Edward's chest.

"Um, yah, whatever." Dad groaned walking away.

"Looks like you had fun tonight," Sue said.

"Maybe you should go," I murmured into his chest.

"Oh Bella stop, don't make him leave." Sue said.

I looked up at her, she was smiling, while Edward just hugged me tighter. "It really is getting late," He said.

I nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I walked him to the door and he kissed me softly. "I had fun today, we'll do it again soon."

I watched from the door as he pulled away, I sighed, feeling very lonely. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Sue, I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling about this," I heard dad say.

"Charlie, she doesn't have to be sad over Jake forever, she needs to start moving on."

"He's looking for a mom for his kid, so he doesn't have to be a single dad."

I stood there listening to them. "Why would you say something like that about him?" Sue asked.

"They barely know each other and we come home to find them groping on the couch. He's using her Sue!"

Tears filled my eyes. Was he using me? Was he only looking for a mom for Matt?

"They were not groping!" Sue exclaimed quietly. "They were kissing, it's normal Charlie, you used to kiss me like that when we were dating."

"It's not the same thing!" He gasped. "She just lost her fiance and had a baby."

"Charlie, it's been almost a year! She's doing amazing and has found a man who will be there for her to."

"Yah so she can be a mother to his kid!"

"So does that mean that she's attracted to him so he'll be a dad to Jaycie?" She asked him. "Or what, you married me just so Bella would have a mom?"

I couldn't stop my tears, I couldn't believe my dad was doing this to me and doing it behind my back.

"Sue had we been gone any longer more would have gone on and what if she gets pregnant? You really want to help her raise another baby?"

I stormed out of the bathroom and into their room. "I didn't ask him to be Jaycie's dad, nor am I having sex with him!" I yelled.

"Bella, I..."

"Save it dad!" I yelled. "I'm sorry you feel like you are being stuck raising Jaycie!"

"Calm down Bella, don't wake her up." Sue said softly.

"I needed help," I cried. "I'm here every day before and after work caring for her. Yes I went out today, but it wont happen again."

"I'm just worried about you." Dad said.

"I'm not stupid dad and I'm not a whore! I'm not just going to allow myself to get pregnant again!" I turned around and stormed out of their room, going into mine and collapsing on the bed. I curled up into a ball sobbing hard core sobs.

At some point the bed dipped and an arm wrapped around me. "Bella," Sue whispered.

"I never meant to make you raise Jaycie."

"I know Bella," She cooed holding me as a cried.

"My dad thinks I'm a whore."

"No he doesn't Bella, he's worried about you and he was shocked."

"I really like Edward, he's funny, loves to cook, really cares about his family and his son always comes first."

"I know that Bella, but you are a daddy's girl, he watched you struggle after Jake died, he's scared for you."

"Nothing happened tonight, I swear to you."

"Looked pretty passionate to me," She whispered.

"But it wasn't sex."

"Bella, you deserve to be happy and if he makes you happy, then like I've said go for it. Just make sure you bring him around some so your dad can get to know him."

I drifted off to sleep in Sue's arms that night, it still felt good to curl up in my mom's arms and know that she supported me.

_"Bella, she's beautiful," I walked into Jaycie's room and found Jake standing by her crib.  
__  
"She looks just like you," I whispered.  
__  
He turned to me. "Bella, you are doing a wonderful job with her, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but you know I love you."  
__  
__Jake smiled at me. "Bella, I know you are struggling."  
__  
"I miss you so much, we need you Jake," I said starting to cry.  
__  
"Hush now Bella, you know I never liked watching you cry and I still don't. Follow your heart Bells, he's a good guy and he will take care of both of you."  
__  
I walked towards him. "Jake," I cried.  
__  
He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't have all the answers, but things happened for a reason. I need to go though."  
__  
"No Jake please don't leave me, I need you."  
__  
"Bella," He said wiping my tears. "Take care of Sam and Emily too."_

_"She's pregnant," I said softly._

_"Yah I know. I wish I could have been there for you when you had Jaycie, but I was there in your heart." _

_He stood there staring at me. "I need you to do something for me."  
__  
"What," I whimpered.  
__  
"Tell Edward that Lauren is okay and she is proud of him and Matt. I love you Bella, I always have and I always will."  
__  
"I, I, I love you to," I sobbed grabbing onto him and trying to hold him.  
__  
"I need to go Bells, but I wont be far. You might not see me, but I'll always be watching over you."_

_"Jake!" I cried. _

_"And if he breaks your heart, I'll make sure he knows I'm not happy with him," He said giving me his famous Jacob smile.  
__  
_(Sue)  
"Jake, please Jake don't go, I need you!" Bella cried tossing and turning in her sleep.

"I'm right here Bella," I whispered rubbing her arm.

"Jake!" She sobbed sitting straight up in bed.

"Bella," I said softly.

She jumped out of bed and ran from the room, I followed her into Jaycie's room. "Jake," She sobbed "where are you?" She sobbed.

"He's not here Bella, it was just a dream." I said wrapping my arms around her. I knew I needed to get her out of the room before Jaycie woke up.

"He was here."

"No baby, it was a dream," I cried.

She slid down to the floor sobbing. "Jake, come back to me."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"She had a nightmare," I said as I heard Jaycie start whimpering.

"Um, okay let me get Jaycie calmed down and I'll be back," He said stepping around us.

I continued to run my fingers through her hair, her sobs were quieting, but she was visiably shaking. "Bella, I'm right here."

"Sue," She whimpered. "He was here."

"Talk to me Bella," I said softly.

"He was here watching her sleep. He told me that I'm doing a wonderful job with her and that he's always watching over us."

"Oh Bella," She said. "I know he is."

"He told me to tell Edward that Lauren is okay and that she's proud of him and Matt."

She clung to me sobbing. "He told me Edward's a good guy."

"He's giving you premission to move on Bella, I know it's hard, but Bella he's right."

"Oh God," She cried. "I could feel his arms around me."

"Cry it out Bella, I've got you."

She continued to sob in my arms for quite awhile, when Charlie walked in, he looked heart broken. "She's asleep on our bed, I've got pillows all around her."

"Good," I whispered.

He came over and lifted her up and carried her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Get in on the other side of her."

We held her as she cried herself to sleep just like she had the day he died. Charlie and I didn't get much sleep, but in those moments it didn't matter she was alone and needed us.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. DON'T BE TOO HARD ON CHARLIE, HE'S JUST A DAD WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES. I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 15  
(Bella)  
**I woke up the next morning between Sue and my dad, their arms tightly around me. My eyes were dry and swollen and I had a terrible headache. "You okay?" Dad murmured.

"I just need to use the bathroom," I said softly.

He moved so I could get up. I looked like hell and felt even worse. I looked into the mirror as the dream I'd had came back full force. Did I tell Edward what Jake had said? Would he think I was insane? How did I bring up a conversation like that?

I washed my face and went to check on Jaycie. I walked into her room and she was gone, I started to panic.

"She's in my room," Dad said coming up behind me.

"I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't mean to wake everyone up," I whispered.

"Bells, don't worry about it," He said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head remembering what he had said to Sue before we went to bed. "Um, I think I'm just going to get some coffee."

"Bella, about last night, I'm really sorry. I don't know Edward and I've judged him harshly."

"You have," I agreed.

"I really hope you never have to see your child in pain Bella, because it's the worst feeling on earth. I have felt helpless since the day Jake died and to be honest, I'm not sure if I can sit by and watch if your heart gets broken again."

"Dad, I'm scared too, I don't know how this is all going to end."

He wrapped his arm around me and led me into the living room. "I thought this would be more comfortable."

"Ok," I said softly.

"You know Bella, when your mom left you at 6 months old, you were young enough that it didn't effect you, but he has a son that is in your class and if this doesn't work out, he will be hurt and it will effect him."

"We've talked about it dad, Matt isn't going to know for awhile, at least not until we know what's going on with us."

"Seems pretty serious Bells."

"You and Sue made it work," I reminded him.

"Yes we did and you made it hell on all of us."

"That I did," I said smiling sadly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Bella, but if you are sure he's what you want, then I will step back, you are an adult, but you're still my baby girl."

"Just like you will always be my daddy."

"Now as a dad, I must say this," He said nervously. "I know you are an adult, but you and him haven't been together a real long time, however what I saw last night made me think that you two are moving pretty fast."

"Ok," I said not sure of where this was going.

"You need to make sure you are on birth control."

"Dad!" I gasped grabbing a pillow and burying my face in it.

"I'm serious Bells, I thought you were on it once before, then you told me you were pregnant."

"We were about to get married," I said defensively.

"Just be careful Bella."

"I'm not a whore!" I exclaimed.

"I know you aren't, I'm just telling you to be careful, really get to know him before you take that step. And remember all boys will lie for sex!"

"You said that about Jake, and he never lied."

"No he didn't did he?"

I wrapped my arms around my dad. "Thank you for all you have done for us, I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome Bells," He said hugging me back.

(Edward)  
It was just after 10 in the morning, I picked up the phone and called Bella. "Hey," She answered softly.

"Hey Bella, how are you this morning?" I thought I heard her sniffle. "Honey, are you crying?"

"I'm okay," She whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I, um, I just had a long night, I'm alright really."

"So um, I was wondering if you would like to come over."

"What time will Matt be home?" She asked.

"6. He called me this morning all excited, he is having a great time with Alice and Jasper."

"I'm glad," She said softly. "I'd love to come over, but I don't want to ask my parents to watch Jaycie."

"Bella, she's your daughter bring her with you, I'm sure my mother would love to meet her as well."

"Your parents are there?" She asked.

"Yah," I said softly.

"What do they know?" She asked.

"Bella, I've told them everything, they want to meet you."

"Ok," She whispered.

I gave her the address and we hung up.

Something wasn't right with her, she sounded off and I wasn't sure what it was. "Is she coming over?" Mom asked from the door of my room.

"Yah, she's nervous though."

"Is she bringing the baby?" Mom asked.

"Yes her name is Jaycie," I reminded her.

"Good, I can't wait to meet Jaycie, Bella seemed like such a sweet person when I met her that day at school"

"Just be easy on her, don't give her the third degree."

"You worry too much," Mom laughed.

At 11:30, there was a knock at the front door. I got up and went to answer it, there stood Bella holding Jaycie's carrier. "Hi," She said shyly.

"Come on in," I said taking the carrier from her. She came in and I kissed her gently on the cheek. She looked really tired and I had a feeling she'd been crying.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"My parents are somewhere in the house or outside."

I set Jaycie down and wrapped my arms around Bella, she melted into me hugging me tightly. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I dreamed of Jake last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"He told me that you were a good guy and to be happy."

My heart broke for her, I knew how she felt, I still dreamed of Lauren, not as much, but they still snuck up on me.

"Did Lauren, ever, I mean, did she ever..." She stopped.

"What Bella?" I asked.

"Did she ever talk to you?" She whispered.

I pulled her over to the couch and pulled her down next to me. "Bella, did he talk to you?"

"Am I crazy?" She asked.

"No Bella, what did he say to you?" I asked.

"He um, told me to tell you that Lauren is okay and she is proud of you and Matt."

I sat there not sure what to say. "I shouldn't have told you," She whispered.

"No Bella, I needed to hear that."

Jaycie made her presence known. She reached down to get her. "Can I?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said smiling.

I picked her up and craddled her in my arms. "Hello beautiful," I cooed. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "You look just like your mommy."

Bella leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her. "He told me to be happy, then why does it hurt?" She asked.

"Because you loved him Bella and he loved you. It just takes time."

She looked up at me and kissed me. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way when I'm with you." She said running her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck.

After a few minutes I looked at Bella. "Lets go find my parents."

"They aren't going to think that I'm just with you because I want a dad for Jaycie are they?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked looking at me.

"Just something my dad said."

"Bella, no, they are concerned yes, but don't worry about that."

I handed Jacyie back to Bella and we walked out to the back deck, where my parents were. "Oh Edward, I didn't know she was here already." Mom said smiling at Bella.

"She just got here," I said. I turned to Bella. "Bella, I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme, my parents."

"Hi," She said softly.

"Welcome Bella, Edward and Matt say a lot of wonderful things about you." Dad said to her.

Bella blushed. "Matt's a great kid."

"Bella, its great to see you again," Mom said walking over and looked at Jaycie. "My my, look at how beautiful she is."

"Thanks," Bella said softly.

"How old is she?" Mom asked.

"Two months," Bella said.

"Oh Carlisle, look at her, she's precious." Mom sighed.

"She is very beautiful," Dad agreed.

"Bella, could I hold her?" Mom asked.

"Of course," She said gently placing her in mom's arms.

"She's very content, is she always like this?" Mom asked.

"Pretty much, although once in awhile she has a rough night."

"Edward was my calm one, but Alice and Rosalie were both colicy."

"I couldn't imagine, I was terrified she would be colicy since I had so much stress going on while I was pregnant."

"That must have been very hard Bella, how did you deal with that?" Dad asked her.

"My dad and stepmom were very supportive and are still there helping out."

"Who watches her while you work?" Mom asked.

"My stepmom Sue," Bella said.

"If you ever need a back up, you can call me, I'd love to watch her."

"I'll remember that," Bella said.

"Now Carlisle and I have this under control, why don't you two go spend some time together," Mom said. "Does she have a bottle or do you breastfeed?"

Bella blushed causing dad and I to laugh, she elbowed me in the side. "She just ate about an hour ago, but she had a bottle and formula in her bag."

Mom took Carlisle by the hand and led him over the the furniture on the backporch and they sat down loving Jaycie.

I took Bella's hand. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

She looked back to my parents. "Okay," She sighed.

We walked out through the backyard. "It's so beautiful here," She said squeezing my hand.

"So Bella, I was thinking," I said. "That if things are still going good between us, I will talk to Matt and then we can have the holidays together."

"What if he doesn't like the idea of us being together?" I asked.

"You are worrying to much Bella, he really likes you."

"Jaycie likes you to," She said.

"I must say, feelings go both ways."

Bella let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist. "I want us to work out."

"I do to Bella," I said as we walked into the woods.

"Um, where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere, where I can get my mouth on yours and kiss you for as long as I want."

She blushed biting her lip, that wasn't helping me take things slow with her at all. I wanted to lean down and bite her lip for her. "Where are we going?" She asked again.

"Down to the stream," I said. "My dad takes Matt fishing down here."

We walked over to the big rock and I gently lifted her up on it. She was beautiful. I sat up next to her and turned her face so I could kiss her. Her hand came up to my face as our lips connected. Our lips moved slowly together, I took her hand and laced our fingers. "Edward," She breathed. I pulled back and looked at her. "I think I'm falling in love you with you."

"God Bella," I whispered. "I don't know how I'm not going to tell everyone."

"I do have Jaycie I can talk to," She said smiling. "She wont tell."

"At least not until she's 2 and by then I hope we are..."

"We are what Edward?"

"A little past having to tell secrets to a baby," I laughed.

"Me to."

Bella turned and snuggled in closer to me. "Do you really think my dream meant something?"

I sighed. "Yah, I think so, or at least I hope so. I love knowing that Lauren is okay, who knows, maybe her and Jake are together."

"I never thought I could handle him being with anyone else, but that's one person whom I might be okay with."

Bella laid back on the rock and put her arms behind her head. "It's so peaceful here."

I laid down on my side next to her and put my arm under her head to make her more comfortable. "It is, I love the sound of the stream."

"Edward," She whispered.

"What honey?"

"Kiss me," She said and began nibbling her lip nervously.

I leaned over her and kissed her on the nose. "Stop biting you lip."

"Sorry bad habit," She muttered.

"It's a very bad habit." I said against her mouth.

My mouth captured her, she tasted amazing. I nudged her mouth open with my tonuge and found hers, our tongues battling for dominance, swirling around. She wrapped her arm around my neck to deepen the kiss. I moved my hand slowly up and down her side, she was so warm. Bella broke the kiss, gasping for air, I moved my mouth down her neck trailing open mouth kisses from the bottom of her ear and back up. "Edward," She whimpered wrapping her arms around me. I moved my hand up her stomach and over the swell of her breast. Her breathing hitched, she arched her back into my touch. She pulled me on top of her, our mouths crashed together and she wrapped her legs around me pressing me closer to her.

"Bella," I gasped. "We need to stop."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked.

"We have to Bella," I said softly.

She released her grip. "Sorry," She gasped. "I got carried away."

"It's okay Bella, believe me, I want to, just not today and not here on this rock."

We both sat up and I leaned down to kiss her. "We should get back," She said softly.

Bella grabbed my hand as we walked back to the house. "I wonder if your parents are ready for me to take Jaycie back."

"I doubt it, they are all about babies. My mom came to stay with us right after Matt was born, she got up during all the feedings, not because she needed to, she just didn't want to miss out on him."

"There are days that I wish I could just stay at home and take care of Jaycie. I used to love teaching, but once I found out I was pregnant, I just wanted to be home with my baby."

"You'd want to be a stay at home mom?" I asked her.

"Yah, she's probably going to start walking and I wont be there."

"I remember Matt's first steps. Lauren and I had been trying to get him to walk but the stubborn boy wouldn't do it. Then my sister Rose came to visit and the minute she sat down in front of her he took off running to her."

Bella laughed. "That's really funny."

"Lauren and Rose were best friends all through school. Rose was there in the room when Matt was born and was on a flight out the minute Lauren went to hospice." I looked down at her. "After Lauren died, I pulled Matt out of preschool, he didn't understand what had happened he just wanted his mommy and started clinging to me. I enjoyed being with him though."

"I would have done the same thing," She said.

When we got back to the house dad was walking with Jaycie, who was crying. "Is she okay?" Bella asked rushing to her.

"Calm down mama bear," Dad said smiling. "Esme was fixing her a bottle."

"Oh," Bella said blushing. "Sorry, I'm really over protective."

"That's a good thing Bella," Dad said. "She's very content, you've done a great job with her."

"Thanks," Bella said. "But my dad and stepmom have helped a lot."

"Oh you're back, I was just getting ready to give Jaycie a bottle," Mom said coming into the room. "You guys go out to play, I'd like to get to know Bella."

(Esme)  
While Bella and Edward had gone for a walk, Carlisle and I played with Jaycie. He was more hesitant at first, not wanting to get close, but I had a strange feeling those two were pretty serious about each other. I wasn't necessarily against the idea of them being together, I just didn't know Bella all that well.

Carlisle was sitting there watching me hold her and talk to her like I would my own child or grandchild. "What if it doesn't work out Es?" He asked.

"Then it doesn't work out Carlisle, but why not attempt to bond with her now."

He reached over and took Jaycie out of my arms. "Hey sweet girl, you really are a beautiful little girl," He cooed bringing her up to his face and kissing her cheek. She cooed back at him smiling.

Jaycie started to cry. "I bet she's hungry."

"Go get her bottle, I'll give it to her." He said standing up to rock her so he could keep her calm. "Yes angel, she's going to get you something to eat, I'll hold you until she gets back." I heard him tell her.

Once I got Edward and Carlisle out of the house, I sat next to Bella on the couch watching as Jaycie took her bottle greedily. I reached over and took her tiny fist and leaned in to kiss it.

"How are you doing Bella? I know being a single parent can't be easy."

"I never intended to be a single parent. Her dad died in a car accident not long after we told everyone we were pregnant."

"I know Edward's mentioned that."

"I lived alone from the night he died until Jayc was 2 weeks old. I just couldn't do it, Sue found me curled up on the couch crying. That's all it took for her and my dad to move us back in with them."

I looked over at this young woman, she'd been through a lot, but she was strong. "You know I'm not trying to take Lauren's place."

"Bella, what?" I asked.

"I'm not here to move in and be Matt's mom."

"My dear, what are you talking about?" I asked again.

"My dad asked me last night if I was with Edward only to give Jaycie a dad."

"Oh I see," I said.

"I talked to Edward for a long time that afternoon that Matt had an accident, we both realized how much we had in common."

"I don't know if it matters or not, but I didn't think that was your intentions with Edward. You are both adults, our concern is for the kids."

"I get that," She said softly. "And I need to be careful since I'm Matt's teacher."

"You two have talked a lot about this haven't you?" She asked.

"Yah, I'd love to go out with him one time where we didn't discuss our pain, where we could just go have some fun."

"And that's what you two both need." I told her.

"I never thought I would ever care about anyone after I lost Jake, but Edward seems so different."

"I think it's because he's been through a horrible loss like you did," I said.

Jaycie finished her bottle and Bella burped her. I watched that beautiful baby girl lay her head on her mom's shoulder and fall asleep. "It doesn't get any better than this." Bella said patting her back softly.

"Bella, don't hesitate to call me if you ever need anything."

"I will Esme thank you."

**AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! LEAVE ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 16  
(Bella)  
****  
**I had been a month since Edward and I had gone on our first coffee date and a lot had changed. We'd gone out for dinner a time or two, but mostly met for coffee after work several times. I'd gone from crying a lot with him, to acually laughing. I really enjoyed our time together.

Matt had come a long ways too, he had started making friends and becoming more outgoing. He was quite the character in class and seemed to enjoy being there.

I was also talking to Emily again, I'd told her about Edward, at first I think it bothered her, but after a while she wouldn't get off my case about wanting to meet him as long as I brought Jaycie with us. I still hadn't been to La Push, the thought of going there still bothered me, but I knew I should go see her.

I picked up my phone that evening and called Edward. "Hey beautiful," He answered.

I smiled. "Hi yourself," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with my family, Rose and Emmett are here with Alice and Jasper. What's up?"

"Well, I was talking to my friend Emily a few minutes ago and she wants me to come visit her and her husband in La Push tomorrow."

"Ok, is there a catch?" He asked.

"She wants me to bring you and Jaycie."

"Let me call you back," He said quietly.

"Okay," I said. We said our goodbye and hug up.

I sighed, I really wanted him to come with me, but wasn't sure if he would or not. I hadn't mentioned Sam and Emily before to him not that he would care, but part of me was a bit uncomfortable with it.

Dad had Jaycie laying in his arms, her eyes wide open as they watched the ball game on tv. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Did you call him?" Sue asked starting the dishwasher.

"I did, he's going to call me back," I sighed.

"You really want him to go don't you?" She asked.

"I do."

"He'll call you," She said.

"I see Jaycie is enjoying dad and his game."

"Oh I know, I wouldn't dare try to move her, she'd probably cry." Sue laughed.

Sue came over with two cups of coffee and sat down at the table with me. "So you and Edward seem to be pretty serious now."

"We're getting there," I agreed.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Since we did catch you making out on the couch, I'm pretty sure its even more intense between you now."

I blushed shrugging. "Um, yah, I guess."

"Have you two been intimate?"

I blushed. "Oh my God Sue!" I gasped. "No, we've just kissed a lot."

"I know it's none of my buisness," She said. "I was just curious and wanting to make sure you were using protection. I know you're an adult and all, I just worry."

"I'm on the pill, I take it the same time every day."

"Good as beautiful as your babies with him would be, I don't think now is time to be adding another baby to the mix."

"Sue!" I gasped. "We are so not having this conversation!"

"What? I've thought about it." She said.

"That's really creepy," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You've thought about us having sex."

"No Bella, I've thought about what a baby would look like if you were the baby's mom and he was the dad."

"I guess that's a little better, still weird though."

"What's creepy is you thought I was thinking about your sex life," Sue laughed.

"Lack there of is more like it," I laughed.

My phone rang. "Hello," I giggled.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"How are you?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"I'm good. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah, Sue was being creepy. Seems like she has sex on the brain."

"She's talking to you about her and your dad's sex life?" He asked.

"Ew!" I gagged. "Not theirs, ours!"

The other end of the line got silent. "I can't believe you just told him that!" Sue exclaimed.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"I'm here," He sounded very weird.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that," I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella," He groaned. "Can you actually say you've never thought about it?"

I'd never heard him talk like that and it shocked me. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um, yah," I said softly.

"Good," He said. "Cause I know I have."

"Anyway," I said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Rose and Emmett are taking Matt tomorrow, so I'm all yours."

"Okay," I said. "Is 3pm okay?"

"That's perfect, I don't mind driving either."

"Alright," I said. "It will be fun Emily is really sweet."

"I'm not too worried, I can get along with most everybody," He said softly.

I couldn't believe how strained and awkward this conversation was. "I should go," I said.

"Okay," He said. "Hey Bella."

"What?"

"I do think about you and our relationship a lot. I'm not going to lie, I really care about you Bella."

"I care about you to," I sighed.

"Sleep good my love, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You to Edward, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Saturday morning, I helped Sue clean up the house while dad played with Jaycie. He had her in her bouncy seat in the garage with him as he changed the oil in my car and his. I could hear him out there talking to her telling her just because she was a girl, she still needed to know how to do these things.

"How did my mom walk out on me like she did?" I asked Sue. "I wasn't much older than Jayc."

"I don't know Bella, I could never understand that either, but I'm glad she did."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I have a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous granddaughter."

"Thanks Sue," I said hugging her.

Around 12:30 there was a knock on our front door. I went to answer it and found Edward standing there. "Hi, come on in."

"Sorry I'm early, Emmett came and picked up Matt already so I thought I would come on over," He said leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

"That's fine, I'm really glad you're here."

I took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "Where's Jaycie? She's going with us right?" He asked.

"Yah, just be quiet and open the door," I said pointing to the garage door.

He opened it up and looked, then closed the door. "That's great, she's really close to him isn't she?"

"Very," I said.

"Oh Edward, how are you doing?" Sue asked coming back into the kitchen.

"I'm great Sue," He said.

Edward turned to me. "I thought maybe we could go out to eat before we went to see your friends."

"Okay, do you want to come with me to help get her stuff ready?" I asked.

"Lead the way," He said.

We walked into my room. "She has her own room, but when she wakes up in the night I bring her in here."

"I guess that will keep me from sneaking into your room at night."

I blushed. "Edward, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said some of that stuff to you."

"Not a problem Bella," He said hugging me.

I worked around the room packing her diaper bag. "Is this Jake?" He asked.

I turned around to see him sitting on the bed holding a picture. "Yah, that was taken just a couple days before he died."

"How far along were you?" He asked.

"3 1/2 months. I um, keep it here for Jaycie."

"I have pictures of Lauren to," He said. "She was Matt's mom, I don't want to take that from him."

"No and no matter what Jaycie needs to know about her dad just like Matt needs to remember Lauren."

"Mhmmm," He said still staring at the picture.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked so happy Bella, you were glowing."

"Pregnancy remember?" I laughed.

"That to, but your eyes had that sparkle in them, Bella, I'd love to put that sparkle back in your eyes."

I took an unsteady breath. "I'm happier than I have been in a very long time Edward."

"Me too," He said leaning over to kiss me.

Something in the atmosphere changed and I couldn't stop myself, I moved, never breaking our kiss, I climbed on top of him straddling him. "Bella," He moaned into my mouth, he ghosted his hands up under my shirt rubbing up and down my back. His hand moved around to the front of me slowly going up to my breast cupping it.

"Edward," I gasped breaking the kiss. I gripped his shoulders grinding down against him. I could feel his erection pressing against me. "Oh," I moaned as he cupped both breasts through the thin layer of my bra, my nipples hardened causing him to moan. I gripped his hair kissing him forcefully pushing my tongue into his mouth.

Edward pushed me off of him and down on the bed where he climbed on top of me settling between my legs. I wrapped my legs around him pushing him closer to me as he began grinding against me.

"Bella, Jaycie needs a diaper!" Sue called from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath. "Coming!" I yelled blushing. Wishing that in on sense I actually had been.

"Shit," He muttered leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He climbed off of me. "Bella, we will, just not when anyone is home." He said kissing me.

I brushed through my hair, fixed my clothes and grabbed a diaper. "Can you get her bag?" I asked.

"Sure," He said winking at me.

Sue was eying me when I took Jaycie from dad, but didn't say anything. I couldn't help but blush and walk away quickly. I changed Jaycie's diaper and handed her over to Edward, who was waiting to hold her.

"Hey cutie," He said nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "You're getting so big." She patted his face.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said tickling Jaycie's tummy while she smiled at him.

"I've been traded in for a younger cuter girl," I said to Sue.

She gave me the mom look. "I seriously doubt that."

"Okay, lets go," I said quickly.

"Have fun you guys," Sue said. She hugged me. "This will be hard, but you have a lot of support and I know you can do this."

"Thanks Sue," I said softly.

Edward helped me get the base of Jaycie's car seat into his car and then I snapped her seat in it. I was nervous about this trip for many reason and was ready for it to be over with. Part of me was nervous about how Sam would react to Edward since he was so close to Jake, I knew Emily would be okay with him though.

We stopped a small diner outside of Forks and Edward carried Jaycie inside. "Three," The waitress said.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said kindly.

"Right this way," She said grabbing our menus.

Edward slid Jaycie's seat in the booth with him. "Are you sure you don't want her sitting over here?" I asked.

"She's fine, I'll give her to you if she needs her diaper changed."

"Gee thanks honey," I laughed.

"What can I get you to drink?" Our waitress asked smiling at Edward.

"I'll have a coke," He said totally oblivious to the waitress flirting with him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll take tea," I said.

"I'll be right back to take your order." She said winking at Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "Whore," I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't even notice," He said and Jaycie started to fuss. I immediately started to get up to go to her. "Bella, sit down, I've got her." He picked her up and put her up to his chest patting her back, she let out a loud burp. "Oh sweet girl, that's not lady like," He joked.

"She never is," I giggled.

"She needs to hang out with Emmett, a burp like that would put him to shame."

I watched Jaycie grab his shirt as she sucked on her fist. "Good thing I showered this morning, she's sucking on my shirt."

"She really does like you," I said.

"Bella, the feelings are very mutual," He looked down and smiled at her. "I loved Matt as a baby and tried to enjoy every minute, but with Lauren so sick it was hard to care for both of them."

"Did you have help?" I asked.

"Yah my parents flew back and forth a lot, and her parents were there, but after she died they moved to Florida and I haven't heard from them since. They said it was too hard to be around us without her being there. What they will never understand was how selfish they were, Matt needed them, but they didn't see that."

"That is awful."

"I can't look back, I just have to keep going forward with Matt and keep her memory alive from my stories as well as my families."

"What could I get you to eat?" Our waitress asked.

"You order first," Edward said.

"I'll take the grilled chicken sandwich."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger and fries."

"She's awfully cute, how old is she?" The waitress asked Edward.

"She's 4 months," I answered.

"You two are very lucky." With that she walked off.

"I, um, uh."

"Bella stop, don't worry about it, we don't owe anyone any explinations."

I knew he was right, and I was glad it didn't bother him.

"So tell me about these friends we are going to be visiting." Edward said.

"I should have probably told you last night, but Sam was best friends with Jake. Sam was driving when the car flipped. Emily, his wife is very sweet, she's around 4 months pregnant now."

"Jake's friends?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"No, that's okay, I'm wondering what they will think of me being the new boyfriend."

"Emily knows about you and was begging me to get you to visit, Sam has struggled with Jake's death, but Em said she'd talk to him," Edward sat there quietly. "Listen if it's too much you don't have to go."

He smiled. "Bella, do you want me to go?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"Then I'm fine with going."

"Thanks Edward."

Halfway through lunch Jaycie started to cry. "What's the matter sweetpea?" He asked picking her back up.

"She probably needs a bottle before we get back on the road," I said reaching into her diaper bag.

"Can I feed her?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure." I don't know why it surprised me, but it did. I handed him her bottle and watched how he gently laid her back in his arms and gave her a bottle. The way he looked at her, as if she was the only person in the room. I silently prayed that we could make this work, I knew Edward would be devistated to lose her.

"When you get a bit bigger, you can have my french fries," He said smiling at her. "They would taste much better than this nasty stuff in the bottle. She reached up grabbing his pinky finger. "Yep, I've got you wrapped around my finger don't I?"

Once she was fed, Edward paid our bill and we got back in the car. The ride was silent, but he reached over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together, he brought them up to his lips kissing my knuckles. "I'm falling in love you Bella," He whispered.

I slid over as close as I could to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream."

"Um Bella, earlier in your room, that wasn't a dream."

"No, that wasn't a dream," I admitted.

I tensed as we pulled into La Push, I knew the cemetery was only a couple miles up the road. "Honey," He said softly.

I fought the tears, but couldn't stop them. "I haven't been here since, the funeral and we are about to pass the cemetery."

Edward pulled over to the side of the road. "Bella, yes it's going to be hard. I wish I could tell you that it wasn't and that me being here would be enough to take away the pain, but I can't. I'm here for you, but it's still going to hurt like hell."

I unbuckled and buried my face in his chest crying. "I'm going to be right here," He whispered. I nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll start driving again."

I wiped my eyes. "Lets just go."

The closer we got to the cemetery the harder it was to maintain control, Edward wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him not looking at the cemetery as we drove by. "We're past it," He whispered. I didn't move, I stayed as close to him as I could, letting my tears dry.

I calmed down and was able to tell Edward where they lived. I felt sick, I wasn't sure I could even do this, but I knew I couldn't turn back, I'd promised Emily we'd be there. Edward kept a firm grip on my hand, it was as if he was afraid I would jump out of the car.

Edward pulled down their long driveway. There sitting next to the house was his truck, "Jake," I whispered choking back a sob.

"What honey?" Edward asked.

"His truck," I whimpered. "It hasn't been moved since the day Jake came here to see Sam's new car and then they wrecked."

"Take slow deeps breaths honey and just remember I'm right here with you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath and sat there for a minute looking out the window.

Edward got out and came around opening my car door. "Introduce me to your friends," He said smiling. He got Jaycie out of the carrier and handed her to me, I guess he figured I needed all the comfort I could get and he grabbed the diaper bag. I grabbed his hand needing to feel him.

"Bella!" Emily gasped coming outside and hugging me awkwardly. Edward took Jaycie from me and I hugged her back tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

I pulled her back and looked at her, she had a small baby bump sticking out of her shirt. "You look so cute," I said.

"Nothing fits anymore. I'm wearing Sam's shirts at night, I can't handle anything tight on my stomach."

"Can I?" I asked.

"You're aunt Bella, of course you can." I placed both hands on her stomach. "He's been moving around a lot lately."

"Boy?" I asked.

"Gut feeling," She said looking to Edward and Jaycie.

"Oh my God Bella, she's getting so big!" She exclaimed.

"She's 4months old," I laughed.

"And I'm being rude," She said. "I'm Emily, you must be Edward?"

"It's nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand.

"Why don't you come on in? Sam had to go to the store, but he'll be back soon."

We followed Emily into the house and once again I was fighting back the tears. "It's hard isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I whispered wiping my eyes. "I didn't realize you had his truck."

"Sam couldn't part with it, he doesn't drive it though." Emily said walking over and taking Jaycie from Edward.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "So Edward, you treating her right?" Emily asked sitting down with Jaycie.

"I'm trying to," He said kissing my head.

"Bella, are you treating him right?" She asked.

I blushed. "Yep there's the blush," Emily laughed.

Edward and I sat down on the couch together. "How have you been feeling?" I asked.

"Really good," She said. "The baby is been really active."

"How is Sam doing?" I asked.

"He's getting better, really excited about the baby." She said smiling down at Jaycie.

"I'm glad." I said. "Did you tell him about Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, he didn't say much. You know how close him and Jake were, but he'll give Edward a chance."

We all made small talk until we heard Sam's truck pull in. "I'm going out to see him."

I got out and went outside in time to see Sam getting out of his truck. "Sam!" I exclaimed running to him.

"Bella!" He gasped grabbing into a huge bear hug. "You look great."

"You do to," I said.

"So did you bring your baby girl with you?" He asked.

"Emily's got her," I said smiling.

"And you brought him to didn't you?" He asked looking towards Edward's car.

"Be nice," I pleaded.

"Is is treating you right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, he lost his wife to breast cancer last year, he knows how I feel."

"You aren't with him because you think Jaycie needs a dad, because she doesn't Bella, I'll be there for her."

"No, it's not that at all, just like I'm not trying to be a mother to his son!" I said defensively.

"Chill Bella, I'm just asking," He said. "I know how lonely you've been and I would hate for you to jump for the wrong person."

"He'll never be Jake, no one will Sam, but he's amazing and he is good with Jaycie."

"Well, take me into Mr. Wonderful," He laughed.

"Will you be nice?" I asked.

He looked at me "Nope," He said grinning.

"Hey Sam, I have the title to Jake's truck at the house."

He stiffened. "I don't drive it, I just wasn't sure what to do with it."

"If you want it I'll give you the title and all."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Sam, I don't want the truck, it brings back too many memories."

"Bella, I still wish it would have been me, or that I could have saved him"

"Sam stop, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if you would have died."

He looked down. "I know that Bella, he was just that type of guy."

"Now, can you go in there and be okay with Edward?"

"I'll be fine," He assured me.

(Edward)  
"She's still struggling isn't she?" Emily asked me.

"She's getting better slowly, but she couldn't even look at the cemetery on the ride here. I had no clue she hadn't been there since the funeral."

"No, after the accident everything changed. She hasn't come to visit, I've only just recently started talking to her again and our friend Leah doesn't talk to us. We used to all be very close, but not anymore."

I nodded sadly. "She's cried in my arms many times over Jake," I said.

"Are you supportive of her when she cries?" Emily asked as Jaycie started getting fussy.

"Absolutely, I know what she's going through."

"I know you do," She said. "She's told me your story."

Jaycie started crying. "Um, Edward I'm not really sure what to do with her."

"It's easier when they are your own," I said getting up and walking over to her. I took her from Emily and craddled Jaycie to my chest as her cries turned into soft whimpers.

"I like you Edward, but you see that little girl in your arms?" I looked down and kissed her on the top of the head. "Do not hurt her!"

"Emily, I don't plan on leaving the two of them."

"Edward," Bella said. I turned around to see her standing there next to who I assumed to be Sam. "This is Emily's husband Sam, Sam this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"Same to you," He said.

Jaycie heard Bella's voice and looked to her whimpering. "She wants you."

Bella took Jaycie, it was amazing to watch the bond between them. Lauren and Matt had a strong bond, yet with her being so sick, she didn't have such a strong bond as Bella and Jaycie had. "Does she need a bottle?" I asked.

"No, she needs her diaper changed," Bella laughed.

"You can change her in our room," Emily said.

"Well come on, I'll teach you, you are going to need some practice."

Emily rubbed her stomach. "Yah I think so."

Sitting alone in the livingroom with Sam was uncomfortable and very awkward. "So how long have you and Bella been together?" Sam asked.

"2 months, it's still fairly early, my son doesn't even know yet."

"Why is that?" Sam asked me.

"Because if for some reason this doesn't work I don't want him to get hurt."

"You know Jake was my best friend, I feel responsible for those two girls in there since it is basically my fault that Jake is dead."

"I don't think Bella sees it that way," I said.

"She might not, but I do," He said. "So I will tell you this one time and one time only, DO. NOT. HURT. HER!"

"I give you my word Sam, I care for both of them very much and want nothing more than to see her happy again."

He nodded. "She's a good girl Edward."

"I know she is," I looked at Sam. "I was the one holding her on the way here when she was sobbing as we drove past the cemetery. I pick up the pieces a lot for her Sam."

"Good, cause I sure haven't been there to do it for her."

"No you haven't." I said.

I sat there for a few minutes. "Can you and Emily watch Jaycie for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" Sam asked.

"Bella said she hadn't been to the cemetery since the funeral and I know for me that it helped when I would go to the cemetery to see Lauren's grave."

"It really helped?" He asked.

"I went to talk to her a lot, it was hard at times, but it did help after awhile."

"If she'll leave Jaycie, we'll watch her."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked coming back into the room.

"Lets go for a drive," I said softly. I was nervous, I wasn't sure how she was going to react to this.

"Where to?" She asked.

I pulled her into my arms. "Just trust me."

"Edward?" She asked.

"I want to show you something, but I need you to trust me." She truly looked scared. "Bella, please trust me, I would never hurt you."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared into my eyes. "You promise?" She asked.

"Yes honey."

She turned to Sam and Emily and gave them quick instructions for Jaycie. Emily looked excited to get to spend time with Jaycie an Sam looked a bit nervous.

I walked Bella out and opened her the car door for her. "Please tell me where we're going," She begged.

"We're going to go to the cemetery," I said pulling out of the driveway.

**RUNNING AND HIDING NOW. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS WEEK. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY, I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 17  
(Edward)  
****  
**"No Edward!" She cried hysterically.

"Sh Bella, calm down."

"No, I can't you don't understand, I'm barely hanging on, being here with Emily and Sam, it's hard enough to be here, it's even worse seeing the truck, where we would drive to the beach and climb in the bed, make love for hours under the stars."

I stiffened, I didn't need to hear about their sex life, I never would have said anything about being with Lauren in front of Bella. I had to take a deep breath and realize that she wasn't trying to be mean, she was being honest. "Bella, I'm not doing this to hurt you, please know that, I'm doing this to try to help."

"Edward, you don't get it!" She sobbed. "There are days I don't know if I can live without him! Somedays, I wish I was dead, dying seems a hell of a lot easier than living!"

That did it! I pulled the car down a side road and slammed on the breaks throwing it into park. Her red swollen eyes widened in fear. "Dammit Bella! How can you say that?" I yelled. "You have a beautiful daughter who loves you so much, you have family and friends who think the world of you, and you have me." My voice broke, I knew where she was, I knew how she was feeling, but it hurt to hear it.

She sat there sobbing into her hands with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Bella," I whispered rubbing her back. "You can not talk about dying!"

"It would be better, less painful and way less confusing!" She sobbed.

"If that's how you really feel, then I need to call your dad and my dad and you need to be committed, because I don't want to leave you alone."

"What?" She asked turning to me.

"I'm serious, if you are suicidal..."

"I'm not going to kill myself," She whispered.

I breathed a sigh or relief, however there was a part of me that wasn't so sure she should be alone. "I know this hurts Bella, I know you feel like your heart is ripping into pieces, but will you trust me please?"

"I, I, I don't know if I can," She cried.

"The first time will be the hardest, but it will get easier."

"You wont leave me?" She asked.

"Never Bella, I'll be right there at your side the whole time," I promised her.

She closed her eyes. "Alright," She whispered.

Bella didn't say anything as we drove to the cemetery, she stayed tucked up with her knees to her chest, I rubbed small circles on her back.

I pulled in at the small wooden church and shut off the car. It wasn't a big cemetery, so I knew we'd find it pretty easy. "Do you know where his grave is?" I asked.

"Over their between the tree and fence," She whispered.

I got out of the car and went around to open her side of the door. "Bella," I whispered. softly.

"What if I can't do this?" She cried looking at me.

I took her hands and pulled her out of the car. She tucked into my side and I wrapped my arms around her and we started the slow walk. I could feel her trembling in my arms and I squeezed her a little tighter. I found the grave, someone had placed flowers on it for Bella.

"Hey Jake," I said. "I'm Edward."

Bella looked at me like I was a bit insane. "Just talk to him," I encouraged.

"What, what do I say?"

"Tell him about Jaycie," I said.

"We have a daughter, she's 4 months old now and looks exactly like you." Bella took a deep breath. "I miss you Jake." She cried pulling away and sinking down to her knees. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, it's too hard."

I sat down next to her rubbing her back. "I've met someone Jake, his name is Edward." My heart swelled, as bitter sweet as it was. "He's really good with Jaycie." She leaned into my arms crying softly as I held her. We weren't in any hurry, Jaycie was cared for, so I was able just to hold her and let her cry it out.

Eventually, her crying calmed and she just clung to me. "I'm ready," She whispered.

"Okay," I said softly.

I helped her up. "Bye Jake, I, I, I love you."

Bella didn't say anything as we drove back to Emily's, but she wasn't crying either. I knew she was processing all of her feelings, but I knew when she was ready she'd talk to me.

When we got back to Sam and Emily's house, I helped her out of the car. She looked up and smiled softly "Thank you Edward," She wrapped her arms tightly around me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Bella, I understand, I didn't take it personally."

I kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," She whispered.

I smiled sadly. "I love you to honey."

We walked back into their house, Sam was holding a sleeping Jaycie with one hand on Emily's stomach. "How did it go?" Emily asked.

Bella shook her head saidly. "I, we, I told him about Jaycie and Edward."

"Oh honey," Emily said.

"Who puts flowers out there?" I asked.

"Sam and I do, we go out there every few weeks," She said.

"Thanks you guys," Bella said. "How was Jaycie?"

"She was an angel," Sam said

"Bella, come here," Emily said. Bella walked over and sat down, while I went and sat down in the chair. Emily put Bella's hand on her stomach. "I don't remember Jaycie being that active when I was 4 months pregnant." Bella said.

"This right here is a boy," Sam said proudly.

"Matt kicked Lauren like that." I said.

"That's because this one is a boy," Sam said smiling.

I really liked Sam and Emily, they were really nice and they seemed to accept me even though they had been friends with Jake.

That evening, we headed back to her dad's house. "Do you think you and I could get together and go out for supper ourselves next weekend?" I asked.

She smiled. "I can arrange for Sue to watch Jaycie."

"If she can't maybe mom could watch her."

"What about Matt?" Bella asked.

"Shit," I muttered. "Bella, maybe I should talk to him."

"That's up to you, you've met my family, I've met yours. We love each other." She said smiling.

"That we do," I said kissing her knuckles. "However, even when I tell him it could be tricky and we will still need to be careful around him."

"I know," She said. "So did you like them?"

"Sam is pretty cool, I have a feeling he's a lot like Jake was."

"He is, those two could have been brothers."

"I kind of figured that."

"At some point I need to find the title to the truck and give it to Sam, he can have it," She said.

"Ok Bella, from now on lets not talk about you and Jake's sex life and I wont tell you about mine and Lauren's."

"Shit Edward, I'm so sorry, I was just upset."

"I know that honey," I assured her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," She said.

"Was Jake your first?"

"First and only," She said blushing. "What about you?"

"Lauren was my first and only, I never wanted anyone before her and until I met you, never planned on being with anyone after."

"I know things got pretty um, hot in my room today, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Bella, don't worry about it," I laughed.

"I'm just glad Sue knocked." She laughed.

"Me to. So, was she really talking about our sex life?"

Bella groaned. "She was imagining what our kids would look like."

I pulled into her driveway. "Today, I, never mind," I said.

"What Edward?"

"Looking at Emily, I just wondered what it would be like with you pregnant with my child."

She gasped. "Um."

"You don't want anymore kids?" I asked.

"Not right this second!" She exclaimed. "Jaycie's only 4 months old."

I laughed. "Bella, I'm not talking about right now, I'm talking in the future."

She smiled blushing. "A future with you?" She asked. "I could get used to that idea."

"Would you like to come inside?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

I got Jaycie out of the carseat. "We'll get her base and everything before I leave."

"That's fine," Bella said. "I'll feed her and put her to bed when we get in there and then we can just chill for the evening."

Bella took Jaycie to her room with Sue, I'm sure so that they could talk. While I sat in the livingroom with Charlie. "Um can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said turning the TV down and turning to me.

"I took Bella to the cemetery today to help her get some closure," His eyes widened. "But on the way over there she made the comment that dying would be better than living and it scared me."

"Did you ask her about what she meant?"

"I told her if she was suicidal I'd talk to you and my dad about having her committed somewhere to get help, but she quickly said she wasn't suicidal. I just wondered if she'd made comments like that before?"

"Right after he died, she said things like that a lot, but I thought things were getting better."

"I've seen changes, but Charlie that comment scared me."

"Thank you for telling me Edward, I appreciate it." He said. "Edward, how did you get on with your life?"

"Charlie, I've asked myself that a lot, but I think it's because she had been so sick for so long that we had time to prepare. At the end when they told us there was nothing to be done, we had a chance to finalize things and prepare. I watched as the cancer took every thing from her, I watched as she grew weaker and weaker knowing there was nothing I could do other than make her comfortable. Finally, we moved her to the hospice house, she didn't want Matt to find her. She was there a few days and died in my arms."

"And Bella never got the chance to say goodbye," Charlie said.

"That's the only thing I can figure," I said.

"How did things going with the visit?"

"Really well, I guess she wants to give Sam Jake's truck. And we did go to the cemetery, that was hard, but it was one place where I went to vent and just talk to her."

"Hey, um Charlie, can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure," He siad.

"Well things with Bella and I are going really well and I was thinking that maybe I should talk to Matt. I just don't know how."

"I think you need to be honest with him, but be prepared, he could act out some, but stay strong and reassure him."

Bella came back into the livingroom. "Hey," She said sitting down next to me.

"How are Sam and Emily?" Charlie asked.

"They are good. Emily looks great and they are convinced she is having a boy."

"That's great," Charlie said smiling.

"Is Jaycie asleep?" I asked.

"Yah," Bella said smiling. "Sue is going to make popcorn in a few minutes, she thought a movie would be fun."

We all decided on "Water For Elephants" and Bella curled against me threading our fingers together. I wrapped my arms around her, knowing just how long of a day she'd had. She yawned and smiled up at me. "Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just being there today through all of it, I knew it couldn't have been comfortable."

"But I did it for you," She shivered and I grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered her up.

Halfway through the movie, I felt Bella relax and her breathing evened out. I glanced down at her and she was sound asleep. I shifted to where I was holding her closer to me. I didn't pay much attention to the movie, only the angel sleeping in my arms. I kissed her on the top of her head and a small smile crept across her face.

When the movie was over I debated on how to get up, I didn't want to wake her up. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," Sue said smiling at her.

"Even with me taking her to the cemetery today?" I asked.

"She told me she appreciated you doing that with her and just supporting her."

"It helped me, but I didn't know if it would her, I just held my breath and took a chance."

"I think it did help her," Sue said.

Bella stretched and her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," She mumbled sleepily.

"I didn't mind, you looked like an angel."

She blushed and sat up. "I guess, I was just comfortable."

"Well Bella, I hate to do this, but I need to get going home."

"I know," She said standing up. "I'll walk you out."

I put the base of Jacyie's seat into Bella's car then turned to her. "Even though today was hard, I had a lot of fun."

"I did to," She wrapped her arms around my neck and I brought my lips down to hers kissing her softly.

"I love you Bella."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I love you to Edward."

We hugged and kissed some more. "Sleep good my Bella. I'll call you tomorrow."

She smiled up at me. "Night Edward."

I watched her walk into the house, then got into my car and drove off. I knew I had some major decisions to make over the next few months, some of them would be more difficult then others, but I was thankful that I had the support of my family as well as hers.

I pulled into my driveway knowing that in the next day or two I would be talking to Matt.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE ON WEEKENDS AND ON WEDNESDAYS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**C****HAPTER 18**

(Edward)

I woke up the next morning very nervous, things had been going very well with Bella the last couple months and I was ready to tell Matt, I didn't know how he would take it, but he needed to know. I didn't know what the future held with mine and Bella's relationship, there were no guarentees in life, but I didn't want to feel like I was sneaking around. I wanted Bella and I to take the kids for a walk in the park or go to Chuck-E-Cheeses, yet I knew we would still have to be very careful about what we did physically in front of him, holding hands would probably be it.

I went into the kitchen and found Matt helping mom make pancakes. "Morning," I said ruffling his hair.

"Morning daddy! I'm cooking!"

"I see that," I laughed pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"He's doing great, seems he's going to be a great cook when he gets older," Mom said.

"Oh Chef Matt, that has a nice ring to it."

He smiled widely and continued stiring the batter. "How many pancakes do you want?" He asked me.

"20," I said.

"No daddy, uncle Emmett can't even eat that many!" He laughed.

"Just put me some on a plate and I'll eat what you give me."

Once some of them were done, mom brought over two plates. "There's plenty more if you want them."

"Thanks grandma," Matt said,

"Thanks mom," I laughed.

Once breakfast was done, I sent Matt upstairs to get dressed and start cleaning his room. "You going to tell him today?" Mom asked.

"Yah," I said shaking my head.

"Edward, he'll be okay with it if you are okay with it. You just need to make sure he knows she's not replacing Lauren and that no matter what, you still love him."

"I will mom. Should I tell him about Jaycie?"

"She is Bella's daughter, so I think you should tell him."

When I got upstairs Matt was making his bed, the blankets were twisted and half off the bed, but he was trying and that's what counted. I helped pick up his dirty clothes and together we worked on the toys and books.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure dad, what's up?" He asked.

"I met someone and we have been going out once in awhile."

"A girl?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes Matt."

"Oh," He said looking down.

"Matt, look at me."

"Is she going to be my new mommy?" He asked

"Matt, listen to me, this is all very new and it's too early to know what's going to happen."

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but you can't talk about it a whole lot okay." He nodded. "I've been seeing your teacher."

"Ms Swan?" He asked wide eyed. "You can't date my teacher!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's my teacher," He said rolling his eyes.

"That is why when you are at school you shouldn't talk about it. It's not bad, it's just something that needs to be kept outside of school."

"Do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes Matt, I do."

"More than mommy?"

"Matt, I will always have a special place in my heart for your mommy please don't ever forget that."

"If you marry Ms Swan, does that mean I have to forget about my mommy?" He asked, his eyes filled with tears.

"No Matt, Lauren will always be your mommy," I pulled him into my lap and hugged him tightly.

I wasn't sure how much to tell him, but as unsure as he seemed, I thought I might need to tell him more. "Bella has a baby girl named Jaycie, she's four months old."

"Does she have a daddy?" He asked.

"Jaycie's daddy died in an accident."

"Are you going to be her daddy then and not want me anymore?" A tear slid down his face.

"Matt, right now nothing has been decided it's very early on, but I will always be your daddy and I will always love you!"

"I love you to daddy," He said hugging my neck. "And you know what?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ms Swan is really pretty," He said smiling.

"Yes she is," I agreed.

"What if I want her to be my mommy?" He asked.

I smiled. "Matt, you let us worry about that okay?"

"Alright," He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, the conversation had gone well, I just hoped he wouldn't say anything at school, but I knew that was asking a lot of him.

I spent the day with Matt, we'd gone to the park and ran around, played basketball, and then I took him for pizza. He didn't say anything about Bella at all and I didn't mention her, I figured it would be best to let it drop and if he wanted to talk about her we could.

That evening after his bath, I tucked him into bed. "Would mommy like Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Matt, I really think she would have."

"Night dad," He said hugging my neck.

"Night Matt, I love you."

"Love you to," He yawned.

I went into my room and called Bella. "Hey," She answered.

"Sorry I haven't called sooner, how was your day?"

"It was good, Jayc was trying to sit up earlier, but kept falling down into the pillows."

"She's getting so big," I sighed. "Well, I talked to Matt today."

"How did that go?" She asked.

"He asked if you were going to be my new mommy. I told him not right now. Then he asked if I would be Jaycie's daddy and forget about him."

"Oh sadness," Bella said softly.

"He's okay Bella, I just kept reassuring him that I loved him no matter what and he would still be my son."

"He's really okay?" She asked.

"He is, I did tell him that at school he shouldn't talk about it, but told him it was okay any other time to ask questions and we would talk about."

She breathe a sigh of relief. "Good, I really love Matt."

"How about tomorrow after school you bring Jaycie over to the house for supper and he can meet her."

"That's fine," She said.

"Well I need to get going and tell mom you are coming," I said.

"Okay do I need to bring anything?" She asked.

"No love, just bring you and your baby girl."

"Love you Edward," She said, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"I love you to my Bella."

I got off the phone and went downstairs. "Bella's coming for dinner tomorrow!" I told mom.

She laughed. "That's fine, does Matt know?"

"Matt doesn't know that she's coming, but he knows that the two of us are seeing each other."

"How did he take it?" She asked.

"I don't know if he gets it, but he was afraid I'd love Jayc more that him."

"That might be a problem in time, just when they are here make sure you include Matt even if you are holding her, don't push him to the side over Jaycie."

"I know it's going to be hard, but I wont mom."

"Now, should we invite the whole family?"

I sighed. "Well she knows Alice."

"I'll call Rose and Alice to invite them for supper to," She said.

"Alright," I said.

I grabbed my phone. _**Mom is inviting everyone for supper tomorrow night, just a heads up, I didn't want to surprise you. -E.**_

_**Wonderful, now I'm scared. -B.**_

_**It will be fine, just be yourself.-E.**_

_**K. Love you. -B**_

_**Love you to. See you at 6 tomorrow night -E**_

**AN- SO MATT TOOK IT PRETTY WELL! NOW MEETING THE REST OF EDWARD'S FAMILY. HOW WILL MATT DEAL WITH JAYCIE?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 19**

(Bella)

To say that I was nervous about going over to dinner with Edward's family would have been an understatement. I was terrified. Work dragged on and on, I never thought the day would end. Matt seemed a little weird when he first came into the room that morning, he kept looking at me and acted like he wanted to ask me something, but never said anything. Finally by circle time, he'd turned back into the fun Matt and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked into my house to find Jaycie already ready to go. Sue had her in a cute little dress with a bow in her hair. "Oh my God Sue, she looks so cute!"

"I knew you'd be nervous so I thought I'd get her ready. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't I really appreciate it. His mom is inviting his sisters and their husbands over for supper tonight to."

"Oh wow," Sue said.

"Alice is sweet, I actually really like her, but I don't know his other sister."  
_**  
**_"Well, don't worry you will have a great time."

"I will," I said.

Edward came down to the car when I pulled up in their driveway. "Hey," He said opening my door. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

I got out of the car and he kissed me passionately. "I could get used to being greeted like this."

"Could you now?" He asked leaning in to kiss me again.

"Mmmm, yes, I think I really could."

I got Jaycie out of the car and we walked up on the porch. "Um, I hope you don't mind, I told Matt that he could call you Bella outside of school?"

"That's fine, it might be a little less weird all the way around."

Edward took my hand and led me into the house. "Oh you're here!" Esme exclaimed coming over and hugging me.

"Hi," I said.

She reached over and took Jaycie from me. "My, you are getting so big."

"Come here," Edward said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Matt's upstairs," He said.

"Oh okay," I said suddenly feeling very nervous. What if he didn't like me outside of school?

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs. "Don't worry Bella, he's fine."

"I know but I don't want this to be weird for him."

"It wont be," He said.

We walked into this room that could have been a class room, there were tons of books and puzzles. "Hi Bella," Matt said as he looked up from a puzzle.

"Hey Matt, that's a big puzzle," I said.

"I've been working on it with grandma since we moved in." He looked around. "I thought you had a baby."

"I do, she's downstairs, I think your grandma still has her actually."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

I felt Edward wrap arms around his waist. "I told you this would work out," He whispered.

"Daddy, do you kiss her like grandpa kisses grandma?" Matt asked.

I blushed as Edward kissed my cheek. "Red is my favorite color!" Matt giggled.

We walked back downstairs and Matt walked over to Esme. "She's really small, I thought I could play with her."

Esme laughed. "Come sit with me Matt and talk to her." Matt walked over and sat on the couch with her. "In a few months, she'll start crawling, and then it will be a little easier to play with her."

"Esme, can I help with supper?" I asked.

"No Bella, it's done we're just waiting for everyone to get here."

We all sat around the living room talking until Jaycie started crying. "Does she need a bottle?" Esme asked.

"Probably," I said.

Before I could make it, Edward was already digging through the diaper bag getting a bottle and formula. "Come here Matt, you can help me fix Jaycie's dinner."

"No fair, I'm hungry and I have to wait." He pouted causing us all to laugh.

I went over and sat next to Esme. "How are you doing honey?" She asked me.

"Pretty good, I was really nervous about coming over tonight."

Esme smiled. "Well you know Alice and Edward, Carlisle and I. Now, I must warn you if Emmett sees you blush, he will have a blast with you and he wont care that younger children are around. Jasper is very calm, I have a feeling Jaycie will love Jasper."

"Doesn't Edward have another sister?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie, she's hard to read, but just be yourself and don't worry about her."

"Good to know," I replied nervously biting my lip.

Edward and Matt came back in. Matt was carrying her bottle. "Here Bella," He said smiling.

"Thanks Matt," I said taking the bottle from him and putting it in Jaycie's mouth.

Edward sat down next to us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Matt, why don't you go with me and help me set the table before everyone gets here," Esme suggested.

"Okay," He said walking into the kitchen with her.

"Matt's doing really well," Edward said nuzzling my neck.

"I know," I sighed. "I was really worried."

"Hmmm, I was to," He leaned over and kissed me gently under my ear.

Edward took Jaycie once she was done with her bottle and burped her. She smiled at him trying to grab his shirt. He sat back, propping her into a sitting position as they made faces at each other. "You are totally suckered in."

"I've got it bad for her," He said scrunching up his nose at her. "Lauren and I wanted more kids, we'd talked about having three or four."

I gasped. "Um seriously?" I asked.

He smiled. "You don't want more kids?"

"I, uh, haven't thought about it."

"I could see us having ten kids," He said.

"Um, honey, there is no way in hell that many kids are coming out of me!" I gasped.

He started laughing. "I was just kidding."

Carlisle walked into the living room. "Hey Bella," He said coming over and smiling at Jaycie.

"Hey Carlisle," I said.

"Mind if I take her for a few minutes?" He asked looking at Jaycie.

"No, go a head," He took her from Edward and walking towards the kitchen.

"Super Matt! Where are you?" Came this loud booming voice.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked as this huge muscular man came in followed by this beautiful blonde woman.

"That would be Rose and Emmett," He said.

"Uncle Emmett!" Matt yelled running and jumping into his arms. "Dad's girlfriend is here!"

"I know, I'm going to say hi to her and then I'm going to tickle you," Emmett laughed as Matt squealed running away.

Emmett and Rose turned and looked at me, Edward pulled me to my feet and we walked over to them. "Emmett, Rose, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Rose and Emmett."

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "Edward talks about you all the time."

"Wonderful," I said blushing.

"Rosie, look, she blushes!" He laughed loudly.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued to stare at me, it was making me very nervous. "So you're Matt's teacher?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Mhmm," She said. "Well, I'm going to see if I can help mom in the kitchen." With that she turned and walked away.

I glanced up at Edward nervously. "Don't worry about it Bella."

"So I hear you have the cutest baby girl in the whole world," Emmett said. "Or atleast according to Alice and Edward."

"I think she's cute."

"Where is she?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"In the kitchen." The thought of facing Rose didn't thrill me at all, in fact, I was ready to run.

"Come on Bella, take me to your daughter, if Rose is still acting like a bitch I'll talk to her," Emmett said. Obviously I hadn't hid my reaction to her well enough.

The three of us walked into the kitchen where Esme and Rose stood talking by the sink, the minute they saw us, they quickly stopped talking and got back to work, Rose glancing my direction once, shaking her head.

"Rose, stop!" Emmett snapped. She didn't even look his direction, but I noticed her wipe her eyes as if she was crying.

"Oh Bella, I hope you don't mind, Carlisle took Matt and Jaycie outside."

"What? Oh, that's fine."

Edward led me outside a head of Emmett. "Maybe this was a bad idea," I said softly. "She hates me."

"Do not let one person do this to you!" He exclaimed.

"Did you see the looks?" I asked.

He turned me to face the yard. "And do you see that?" He asked pointing to Carlisle sitting on the swing holding Jaycie as Matt was swingning next to them laughing.

"What did I do to her?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett said coming up behind me. "Lauren was her best friend, seeing you with Edward wasn't as easy as she thought, give her time."

"He's right, it's not you, it's just her missing Lauren," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Can I meet you little girl now?" He asked impatiently.

I stared at him trying to fit him and Rose together, he was a goofball, while, I'm sorry, I thought she was a bitch. They didn't seem matched for each other at all.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed grabbing me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here," I said hugging her.

"Ok, good, you've hugged, NOW, can I meet your child?" Emmett begged.

"You haven't met her yet?" Alice asked.

"No dad's hogging her," He whined causing us all to start laughing.

Alice linked her arm with Emmett's and they walked down towards Carlisle and the kids. I leaned into Edward's arms allowing him to hold me and we watched Matt show off Jaycie.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What love?" He asked matching my tone.

"If this relationship works like we want it to, are you going to make her feel like a step-daughter?"

"Bella, would you treat Matt that way?" He asked.

"No, it's just he's old enough to look at someone and say 'She's not my mom'"

"Love," He sighed. "You worry to much."

"I know," I sighed watching Emmett take Jaycie. "She looks so small next to him"

"But honestly, in the big picture of us, Matt will know his place with you as his mom and Jaycie will know her place as my daughter. Yet, I want them to know Jake and Lauren."

"I do to," I said softly.

"Then do not let Rosalie get to you!"

"I'm not Lauren!" I said, immediately regretting what I'd just said.

"No you're not, your nothing like her." His eyes clouded with sadness. "I loved her and I love you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know love," He said kissing me softly on the lips.

Alice came up carrying Jaycie. "She's huge compared to the last time I saw her," She giggled kissing her cheek.

Jaycie grabbed Alice's hair pulling it. "You are the only one allowed to pull my hair."

"Jasper to huh Alice?" Edward asked.

"What we do in our bedroom is not your buisness, just because you did hang mirrors on the ceiling."

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"You don't want to know," Edward laughed.

"Supper's done!" Esme called.

We all went into the kitchen to fix plates. She'd made a pot roast with all the vegetables mixed with it, it smelled wonderful and looked even better. "Bella, let me hold her while you eat," Edward said.

"No it's fine, I've got her."

"Always so stubborn," He murmured smiling at me.

Supper was actually kind of fun. Rose's death glare had stopped, but she hadn't spoken to me, oh well, I was taking Edward's advice and ignoring her. Jasper was really sweet, him and Alice were a perfect pair.

"Bella, when we're done eating, can I hold Jaycie?" Matt asked nervously.

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

"She's super cute Bella, it's a good thing we were getting ready to eat, or I would have had to nibble on her cheeks." Emmett said.

Seriously what was it with people wanting to nibble babies, that was creepy. "Well, I'm glad you're eating." I laughed.

Jaycie started to get fussy, I knew she was getting tired. I slid my chair back so I could take her into the livingroom to rock her. "Do you want me to take her?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm done, she's tired, I'm going to rock her for a while."

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I told her.

I sat down with Jaycie rocking her, she looked up at me and smiled fisting my shirt sucking her fist. "Hey sweetheart, are you sleepy?" As if answering me, she yawned. I placed her against my chest rocking her gently. "I love you angel."

"Is she asleep?" I looked up to see Rose coming in.

"Almost," I said looking back down at her.

"She's really pretty Bella."

"Um thanks."

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" I nodded. "Bella, I know you probably think that I don't like you, it's not that, I don't know you. I'm just concerned over Matt and your daughter."

"Her name is Jaycie and what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You and Edward, things are going great now, but what happens if something happens and you two break up? Matt really likes you, he talks a lot about you and then there is Jaycie, every time Edward speaks she turns her head towards him and smiles. These kids are attached to both of you."

"I know that Rose, I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I don't know what to do. I love your brother."

"He loves you to, but..."

"Let me guess, I'm not Lauren?" I asked. "Well, he's not Jake either!"

"I, um, I didn't mean it like that," She had tears in her eyes. "Lauren was my best friend and watching him lose her was horrible a piece of him died with her."

"I couldn't imagine, watching someone die, but I know what it's like to get into a fight with your fiance and find out a few hours later he died in an accident while his best friend lived."

"Oh Bella, I didn't know."

"No you didn't," I said wiping my eyes.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Edward asked eyeing us.

"It's fine," I said.

"Here, can I please hold her now?"

I nodded allowing Edward to take Jaycie. "Bella?"

"Edward, don't, I'm fine."

"Rose?" He asked. "Did you say something to her?"

"I'm scared Edward, I don't want to see you, Matt, or Jaycie hurt."

"So I'm supposed to be single for the rest of my life for fear of getting hurt?" He asked. "Should Bella and I be single parents forever and raise our kids to fear change or to keep them from getting hurt?"

"She was my best friend," Rose whispered.

"I'm not trying to replace Lauren, if Matt were to come up to me right now and want to talk about his mom, then I'd let him. I'd never want him to forget her."

"You'd do that for him? She asked.

"Yes Rose, I'm not out to hurt anyone!"

Rose looked down. "I'm sorry Bella," She whispered. "I judged you unfairly, it's just, it's hard to see Edward love someone other than Lauren."

"I get that," I said.

She looked over at Jaycie. "Would you like to hold her?" Edward asked. She looked to me and I nodded. He placed her gently in Rose's arms.

"She's really precious."

"Thanks Rose," I said smililng.

Everyone joined us in the living room talking. Esme had brought us all coffee, wine might have eased my tension a bit, but coffee was good to. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him as Matt sat up on Edward's lap. "When can I hold Jaycie?" He asked me.

"I suppose you can now," Rose said taking Jaycie over to him Edward helped him hold her.

"I wish she could play with me," He said.

"Oh Matt don't worry, when she starts walking she'll follow you everywhere," Edward told him.

"And get into all of your stuff," Emmett added.

"She can play with my toys as long as she doesn't mess with the puzzles."

"Well maybe we can get her her own puzzles to play with," I suggested.

After Matt held her, Jasper look down at Matt. "I'm the only one who hasn't held her, hand me the baby."

"Do I have to?" Matt asked looking at Jaycie who was curled up in his arms sleeping.

"Yes Matt, you have to share," Edward laughed.

Jasper walked over and whispered something in Matt's ear causing him to laugh and then took Jaycie. "Oh my God Alice, she's so precious."

"I know," She said smiling at him.

"Alice?" He asked grinning.

"Jasper?"

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, but not right now."

"Damn," He muttered. "Thought it would work."

Jaycie stirred in his arms and looked up at him, she started to cry, but he put her against him and started humming to her, calming her instantly.

It was getting kind of late and everyone began leaving. Matt had gone upstairs to get ready for bed while Esme snuggled with a wide awake Jaycie. "Will she sleep tonight?"

"I'll give her a bath when we get home, that usually calms her down."

"She's so content, I can't believe how she just allowed us all to pass her around like that."

"She has been like that from day one," I replied.

"Are you guys free Friday night?" Edward asked

"We should be," Carlisle replied.

"I'd like to take Bella out and was wondering if you could watch Matt and Jaycie."

"Sure!" Esme exclaimed.

We laughed. "I might be oncall, but I should be home to help," Carlisle said.

"I would have my parents babysit, but they are going to Seattle for the weekend."

"Don't worry about it Bella, we'd be happy to watch her."

"Bella, will you tuck me in?" Matt asked coming into the livingroom in his Superman pajamas.

I glanced over at Edward unsure of how to respond to that, he smiled and pulled me up from the couch. "Come on Matt," He said.

The minute I walked into Matt's room, I saw the pictures on his wall. "That's mommy," He said.

"She's very pretty," I said smiling at him. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, but those were probably not words I would have said to a kindergartener.

"My daddy thinks you're pretty to though," He said.

"Alright Matt," Edward said. "Get in bed." I looked at him and he was blushing.

I pulled the blankets up over him and patted his cheek. "Sleep good Matt, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Night Bella," He whispered.

"Night Matt, sleep good," Edward said.

"Night daddy, I love you."

"Love you too buddy," He whispered.

We walked out of his room, Edward cracked the door and pulled me across the hall. "What?" I gasped.

"Sh," He said pressing his finger to my lips. He flipped the light on and closed the door. "I just wanted to tell you thank you for tonight, I know Rose was an utter bitch at first, but thank you for not running."

"I wanted to, I'm not going to lie," I said.

"I know, but you didn't," He said. "And thank you for accepting Matt, the way you do."

"Edward, you are an amazing dad with an incredible son."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I murmured. "Now, what do you have planned for Friday night?" I asked.

"All I'm going to say is dress nice and be here at 5:30."

I ran my hand down his chest as he leaned in and kissed me. "I get you to myself huh?"

"Your parents really going out of town?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, staring up at him. "Mhmm," I murmured.

"That just might be good to know."

"Oh God," I moaned.

He pulled back and smiled. "Has Jaycie ever stayed the night without you?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I've never left her over night."

He caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I wouldn't have left Matt at that age either. We will just have to work with what we have."

A part of me wanted to push him down onto his bed and climb on top of him, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, especially with Matt in the room across the hall. The pull this man had on me was so intense, I hadn't felt anything this strong ever in my life and Jake and I were very close.

"I should get home," I whispered.

"I need a cool shower," He murmured more to himself than me, but I still laughed.

"I think I might need one," I said blushing.

Edward walked Jaycie and I out to the car and he wrapped me up in his arms. "I can't wait for Friday night," He whispered kissing me. He opened my car door and helped me in. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

**AN- SO THE FAMILY DINNER WAS TRICKY, BUT IT WORKED OUT IN THE END. AND WHAT EXACTLY DOES EDWARD HAVE IN MIND FOR FRIDAY NIGHT? **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN- I NEVER DO THESE IN THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT OF THIS STORY AND THAT I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! **

**MY GOAL IS TO UPDATE ON WEDNESDAYS, SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS, HOWEVER I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THIS EARLY FOR YOU!**

**CHAPTER 20**

(Edward)

The week was dragging by slowly. I hadn't seen Bella since the night she came over for a family dinner, but we'd talked daily, texting off and on throughout the day. However, by Friday morning, I was going nuts. The kids in my class were goofing off and not paying attention. Teaching music was a passion for me, however, I was about ready to hand them out writing assignments and make them write about the music they were going to be performing.

I walked in the door that afternoon. "Dad!" Matt yelled running into me. "You're home!"

"Yes I am," I said picking him up.

"What time will Bella get here?" He asked.

"In about two hours," I said.

"Call her to come over now!" He exclaimed.

"Buddy, she said she'd be here at 5:30."

"Daddy," He whined.

"Stop whining or you will have to go to bed early," I warned putting him back down.

"Yes sir," He pouted walking into the other room.

I headed into the kitchen when my cell phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Edward," Bella sniffled, she was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jaycie's not feeling well, I'm going to have to cancel."

This day just got way worse. "Bella," I said trying to hide the disappointment from my tone. "What's going on?" I wanted nothing more than to pout and stomp, but that would be immature.

"She has a low grade fever and she wont stop crying."

"Is she teething?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so," She sighed.

"Bella, mom would probably still watch her," I said.

"I can't ask your mom to watch her when she's sick, I'd be worried about her and it just wouldn't be much of a fun date."

Deep down, I knew how she felt. "Don't worry about love, maybe we can do something tomorrow if she's feeling better."

"That sounds good, I can hear her crying I need to go see what's going on with her. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Jaycie's got a low grade fever and wont stop crying."

"So Bella cancelled," Mom guessed. I nodded. "Did you tell her I could handle her?"

"She said it was the first time she's been sick and she just knows she'd worry too much to have fun."

"I'll tell Matt, you go pick up something to eat, get her some baby Tylenol for Jaycie and go spend the evening with Bella. I have a feeling you are both disappointed."

"She was crying."

"Then go, I'll get Matt to bed so you don't have to worry about coming back early."

"Thanks mom," I said kissing her cheek.

Matt was upset when I left, he had really been looking forward to it too, but I promised him that we would all get together soon. I felt torn leaving him, but I wanted to check on Bella and Jaycie. Mom kicked me out the door after a final hug to Matt, telling me that she had everything under control and they would have a movie night together.

I drove to the pharmacy and grabbed some baby Tylenol and a stuffed teddy bear for Jaycie. Then drove across the street to the grocery store, I wasn't sure what to get, so I decided on sandwich stuff, strawberries, chocolates and a bottle of wine. No it wasn't an expensive dinner for two, but I thought she would like it.

Charlie and Sue were already gone when I got there. I grabbed everything and went to knock on her door. Bella opened the door wearing sweat pants, a speghetti strapped tank top, and definitely no bra her eyes popped open. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured, I'd bring supper to you."

Tears filled her eyes. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously," I said holding the bags up.

She shook her head laughing. "And I thought it would be a lonely Friday night."

I walked inside and found Jaycie in the swing. "What's wrong with Jayc?" I asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've been able to put her down since I've been home, she didn't sleep well last night and Sue said she was crabby all day."

"I brought you this," I said holding up one of the bags. "I guess it's more for her."

"Aw Edward, thank you," She said hugging the bear. "What's in the other bag?" She asked.

"Supper," I laughed.

"Good, I'm starving," She said setting the bear in the couch. "I can't wait to show it to her."

I set the bottle of wine on the counter. "You plan on getting me drunk?" She asked.

"Not hardly with Jaycie here," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah," She sighed. "I know your mom would have watched her, I just,"

"Bella, I know, I'm still like that when Matt's sick."

We made our sandwiches and fixed our plates, then sat down at the table. "How was work today?" She asked me.

"It was a long day, the kids were insane!"

"Yeah here too, I have this little boy in my room named Matt, who constantly runs around the room yelling and screaming," She said laughing as she took a sip of wine.

"Oh I know that kid, he can be a pain," I laughed.

"Was he disappointed I wasn't coming over?"

"Very, but I told him we would all go do something soon."

"We will," She promised.

Jaycie started crying and Bella went to get up. "No, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Let me help Bella, that's why I came over tonight."

She started to argue, but I was already in the living room. "Hey angel," I said gently picking her up. She did feel a little warm, but not too bad, however her cry was what broke my heart. "What's going on angel?" I asked bringing her up to my chest and rocking her.

I took her back into the kitchen with me and sat back down at the table. "Is she okay?" Bella asked.

"She feels a little warm, has she had Tylenol lately?"

Bella glanced at the clock. "She can have some more now actually."

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"Edward I'll..."

"Bella, allow me to help you!"

Tears filled her eyes. "It's on the counter."

"Lets get Jaycie settled and then we'll talk." She nodded, but didn't say anything as she walked out of the kitchen.

Jaycie opened her mouth and took the medicine. "Good job baby girl, you know it will help you."

Bella came back in carrying the bear. "Look what Edward brought you," She said making the bear's nose nuzzle Jaycie's cheek. Jaycie gave her a pitiful smile. I wrapped my arm around Bella and looked at her, she was smiling. "If Matt was here, it would be perfect."

"Yes it would be," I agreed.

Thank you for supped Edward," She said.

"Wait, are you kicking me out?" I asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Good," I said kissing her. Jaycie reached for Bella. "You want mommy huh?" I asked.

Bella took her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are so Edward's girl aren't you?" She asked her.

"I have the two most precious girls in the world right here." She stretched up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

Jaycie yawned. "Why don't you give her a bath, that with the Tylenol should help bring the fever down."

"Okay," She said.

While She was upstairs giving Jaycie a bath I found her some pajamas and a diaper and laid them on her changing table. I walked around looking at the pictures on Jaycie's wall, there were a few of Jake and Bella together. They obviously loved each other and I really hoped I could make Bella smile like that.

"She's almost asleep," Bella said coming back into the room.

Bella dressed her quickly and stood over her talking to her. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist letting them rest over her stomach. She sighed contentedly as we watched Jaycie suck on her toes. "I wish I could still do that?" I whispered.

"What suck on your toe?" She asked.

"Yep," I laughed. "Can you?"

She blushed and nodded slightly. Fuck me, she's was going to kill me. "Can I watch?"

"Depends on if you are a good boy or a bad boy," She moaned.

"Can I put her to bed?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," She said.

(Bella)

I had to get out of that room, I could feel the sexual tension between us and wasn't sure what to do about it. I knew if we jumped, things would change, for the better, but they would change and I wasn't sure I was ready for it. I knew he wouldn't push me to go further than I was wlling to go, but I wanted something, I just wasn't sure what.

I mixed her bottle up and took it up to Jaycie's room. From outside the door, I could hear him humming to her. I peaked in and she was sitting up against his hands looking at him. I bit back tears as I watched the two of them, the connection was in tense. In the beginning I'd told myself not to let them get attached, but from the moment she first saw him there was a connection and I knew I wouldn't be able to break it. Tears slid down my cheeks as I walked in the room to hand him the bottle. "Here," I whimpered quickly turning and walking away.

"Thanks love," He whispered.

I curled up on the couch clutching a pillow and I flipped through the channels. _What do I do? I love him so much. What do I do? Jake, I love him and he loves us. _  
_  
_"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked coming over to me.

I wiped my tears away quickly. "Nothing!" I snapped.

"You're crying," He said wiping the remaining tears away.

"I'm just worried about Jaycie."

He eyed me suspicously. "That's not it."

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you. I'm scared, flipping the fuck out over here. I want you so damned bad that it's scaring the hell out of me!"

"Well there's a start," He said sitting on the coffee table. "What scares you the most?"

"Everything will change between us."

"It will, but not for the worst," He said softly.

"But there will be a change and I don't know if I'm ready."

"Bella, I'm not going to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I'm pathetic huh?"

"No love, you aren't."

Edward moved over to the couch and pulled me into his arms. "I get scared to."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, shit I left the bottle up there."

"We'll get it," I said softly.

"So, I've been thinking," He said.

"About?" I asked.

"You, me, Matt, Jaycie, the future."

"I think about that a lot to," I sighed snuggling in closer to him.

"I'm going to start looking for my own place." I gasped. "When I moved back I never planned on living with my parents forever, it's time and that way we can have some alone time after the kids go to bed."

"Are you asking me to move in?" I asked.

"Not right away, but if you fell asleep on the couch you could stay, or, I don't know. I feel like we are two teens sneaking around."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I can't even kiss you without getting caught here."

I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his heart beat and allowed myself to relax. "Are you falling asleep?" He asked softly.

"No," I whispered.

"Good," He said.

"Sorry about a few minutes ago, watching you and Jaycie together, there's this connection between you two."

He pulled me up and kissed me, I shifted so I could kiss him easier. His lips were soft yet forceful against mine as his hand moved up and down my arm. I grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up, then moved my hand to his chest stroking it, I ran my nails lightly over his nipple and felt him shudder at my touch.

"Oh, Bella," He gasped breaking the kiss.

We stared at each other for a few moments silently as his hand slid over the thin barrier of my tanktop, I was suddenly very aware that I wasn't wearing a bra and he was too. I got up off his lap. "Bella," He said.

"Lets go up to my room, where we can both be comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on."

I wasn't sure at this point what I was doing, but we had to trust each other not to take it further than either of us were willing to go.

Once in my room, he closed the door while I went to flip on the small lamp next to my bed. "Shut off the light." He did as I said and joined me.

I grabbed him around the neck kissing him forcefully, pulling his shirt up. We broke the kiss long enough to get his shirt off. I ran my hand up and down his chest, damn he was beautiful. He ran his hands up under my tank top massaging my breasts, lightly running his thumbs over my nipples. "Oh," I moaned.

He pushed me back onto my bed and in a furry, he ripped my sweats off leaving me in just my tank top and panties, we made our way to the pillows. Edward's mouth covered mine, our tongues fighting against each other as our hands roamed over our bodies and faces. Using my weight, I pulled him on top of me, spreading my legs so he could rest between them. "Bella," He moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly pulling my hips up up to rub against him.

"Slow down love," He murmured.

"I need you," I moaned reaching between us trying to unbotton his jeans.

"No Bella," He moaned.

"Why not?" I begged.

"Not right now." He lowered his lips to my breast, gently swirling his tongue over the thin material that covered my nipple.

"Oh," I moaned rolling my eyes back in my head.

His hand moved down past my stomach to the waist of my panties. I nodded answering his unasked question. Unnervingly slow, he moved his hand inside my panties. I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed over how wet I was. I moaned as he slid his fingers up and down my opening, slowly pushing one finger inside of me. "Edward," I gasped.

"Feel good?" He moaned.

The words were stuck in my throat as his thumb found my clit. I was writhing under him, gripping his hair with one hand clawing his back with the other. "God, please don't stop!" I cried. I was holding on, I couldn't find the will power to let go.

"I've got you sweetheart, let go."

"I can't!" I panted.

"Yes you can, relax my beautiful angel and let go, cum for me."

He curled his fingers adding pressure with his thumb. My hips jerked violently as my release came hard and strong. "Oh, oh, oh," I moaned as he continued to work his fingers in me as I rode out my orgasm.

Edward held me tightly whispering words of love and affection as I came down from my hand. I reached over trying to get my hand down in his pants. "No, not tonight, it's about you angel," He said leaning over to kiss me.

(Edward)

I held Bella close as we kissed, our hands roaming each others bodies. She was beautiful and she was all mine. I wanted desperately to make love to her, but she wasn't ready, I could tell that earlier in the evening and that was fine, I wanted our first time to be special.

Bella stopped kissing me and curled up against me. "How long do I get you tonight?"

"Mom said she'd put Matt to bed, but I can't stay all night," I rolled over wrapping my arms around her. I could feel her chest pressed against mine as she snuggled in closer.

"If I fall asleep, please wake me up before you go."

"I will baby," I whispered running my fingers through her hair. She sighed contentedly and within minutes, she was asleep.

I laid there staring at my Bella, sleeping in my arms, nothing could compare to the feeling of holding her close to me. I lightly peppered her face with kisses when I heard Jaycie start crying loudly. Bella never moved. I gently climbed out of bed and went into her room.

Jaycie was lying in her crib crying, her diaper had exploded and everything was a mess. "Oh Jaycie," I cooed. I began unbottuning her sleeping and realized her fever had spike back up. "Alright angel, I'm going to get you cleaned up and see about taking your temparture."

I carried her over to the changing table and cleaned her up as quickly and gently as I could. "What's going on?" Bella asked groggily.

"She had an explosion," I said using the millionth wipe on her, she had it everywhere.

"Edward, why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"Because you were sound asleep, now what you can do, is get me the thermometer."

"Okay," She said leaving the room quickly.

I put a diaper back on Jaycie and craddled the still screaming baby. "Sh angel, we're going to make you feel better."

"Here Edward," Bella said handing me the thermometer.

I handed Jaycie to Bella and stuck the tip in Jaycie's ear. "Sh Jayc, it's okay," Bella said softly. She looked up at me. "She's so hot."

Bella looked scared. "Relax Bella, you need to stay calm for her." It beeped. "102.1."

"What do I do?" She asked.

"I'm going to run her bath water and you can get in with her, wrapping wet towels around her. I'm going to call my dad and ask him."

"Its the middle of the night." She whispered.

"He's on call."

I got the bath water going, then went downstairs and grabbed my cell phone. "Hi Edward," Dad said answering immediately.

"Dad, um Jaycie's been running a fever off and on all night and she just woke up screaming. I took her temp and it was 102.1. Bella is in the tub with her..."

"Okay Edward, calm down," Dad said. "Now do you know when she had Tylenol last?"

"Around 6 tonight."

"Okay, why don't you bring her in and I'll check her out. I know Bella is probably scared seeing as this is probably the first time she's been sick."

"Thanks dad, we'll see you soon."

I ran back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Bella," I called.

"Come in," She called.

I walked into the bathroom to find Bella and Jaycie in the tub, she was still wearing clothes and Jaycie was still whimpering. "Dad wants you to bring her in and have her checked out."

"Does he think it's serious?" She whimpered.

"No Bella, he just wants to check her to ease you're fears."

"Can you take her and I'll get dressed."

I picked Jaycie up and then offered Bella my hand. She took it gratfully and got out. "Will you go with me?" She asked.

"Of course Bella, I'm not letting you go alone," I said. "Now go get dressed."

I took Jaycie into her room and dressed her. "I'm sorry you don't feel well," I said picking her up and kissing her cheek, she still felt very hot. I shifted her to one arm and stripped her crib. "Do you know where mommy keeps the extra sheets?" Jaycie fussed back at me. "I figured as much." I chuckled.

"You don't have to do that," Bella said coming in. She was wearing black sweat pants and a black hoodie.

"I know I don't, but this could be a very long night and you are already tired."

"Thank you so much," She said softly.

Jaycie cried all the way to the hospital and I could tell it was bothering Bella. "What if it's serious?" She asked.

"Bella, relax please. Dad already said he didn't think it was, he just wanted ease your fears." I reached over and took her hand. "Dad would have said."

"I don't like seeing her sick."

"I know you don't, I don't like seeing her sick or Matt sick, but its going to be just fine."

I parked the car and she got out quicky getting Jaycie out. I wrapped my arms around Bella and we walked into the hospital. I checked Jaycie in telling them my dad was expecting us.

(Bella)

Jaycie was still crying as I paced the waiting room trying to calm her down. "Carlisle will take care of you," I whispered as her crying increased.

"They've paged dad," Edward said softly.

"She wont stop crying," I said.

Edward took her from me "Come to dad...Edward." I glanced up at him. "Sorry."

I laughed him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle said coming towards us. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What's the matter?" He asked taking Jaycie from Edward.

"She's running a fever and wont stop crying."

"Okay, well come on back and lets take a look at her."

Edward held my hand as we followed Carlisle into a room. He laid her down on the table and took her clothes off. I watched as he took her temperature and checked her all over. She screamed the entire time he examined her and Edward held me back reassuring me that she was fine.

"Well Bella, she has a double ear infection which is why she is crying and running the fever," Carlisle picked her up and she threw up all down the front of him.

"Oh my God Carlisle, I'm so sorry," I said rushing over to take her from him.

Carlisle laughed. "It's not the first time and it wont be the last. I will say she's the cutest one that has puked on me though."

"Jaycie," I sighed.

"I'll be right back with a script for you to get her antibiotics," Carlisle laughed walking out of the room.

We dressed her quickly and Edward held her humming to her softly, instantly, she relaxed and laid her head against his chest. I smiled at the sight in front of me, and walked over to hold both of them.

"Alright, here is some Tylenol for her to take now and here is enough antibiotics for tonight and tomorrow morning, then you can get hers filled tomorrow," Carlisle explained. He had changed into scrubs.

"Thank you so much," I said yawning.

"Edward take her home, I'll call Esme and tell her what went on, but why don't you stay with Bella tonight, she can get some rest while you help her."

I bit my lip thinking about Edward spending the night with us tonight. I don't know if Edward knew what I was thinking, but he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

Carlisle managed to get Jaycie to take her medicine and he kissed her head. "And tell your mommy not to worry, I will still love you even though you puked on me."

The ride home was long and I was exhausted. "If you tell me where her crib sheets are, I'll make up her bed. You go on inside and go to sleep, unless you want her in your bed."

"I'm trying to get her to stay in her bed through the night," I yawned. "Her sheets are in the bottom drawer."

The next thing I remember was Edward carrying me into the house. "Where's Jayc?" I asked.

"In her carrier in the living room," He said carrying me into my room and laying me down on the bed.

"You are too good to me," My words slurred.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear him getting Jaycie ready for bed. Had I not been so tired I would have gone to watch them, but I couldn't find the energy to move.

"I've given her a bottle and changed her, she's sleeping now." Edward said from the door.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sleep good, I'll get her if she wakes up."

"Where are you going?" I asked yawning.

"To the couch."

"No," I whispered. "Come here." I sat up removing my hoodie so I was just in a tanktop and sweats.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, please hold me."

"I don't have anything to wear," He said softly.

I got up and walked over to the dresser pulling out a pair of shorts. "I wore these a lot when I was pregnant."

He walked into the bathroom and I slipped out of my sweat pants and put on a pair of boyshirts, then slipped back into bed. Edward came back into the room and got into bed, he seemed a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I haven't slept with anyone like this in a long time."

"I haven't either," I said rolling over against him.

"Do we need to turn the baby monitor on?"

"No, I'll hear her," I said.

He rolled over wrapping his arms around me kissing me softly, he scooted closer and his eyes widened in surprise. "What?" I asked.

"No pants?" He asked. I shook my head and blushed.

"I knew it would be too hot," I whispered running my fingers down his chest, his mouth attached to my neck. My hand was on the drawstring of the shorts loosening them us and he had yet to stop me. I took a deep breath and dipped my hand into his shorts, and began rubbing him through his boxers. "Bella," He gasped.

"Just returning the favor," I murmured sliding my hand into his boxers, his breathing hitched. "Take the shorts off."

"What?" He asked.

Take the shorts off."

He did as I said and laid back down. "You really don't owe me anything."

"Sh," I said sticking my hand back into his boxers. He was huge, but I tried not to show my surprise. I moved my hand from the base of his cock to the tip squeezing gently at the top, I felt him twitch and grow larger in my hand.

"Bella," He moaned. "Oh God, you don't know what you are doing to me."

"I think I can feel it," I purred.

Edward flipped me over onto my back and climbed on top of me. I could feel him pressing against me and I moaned. I spread my legs allowing him to rest against me, wrapping my arm around him kissing him fiercely. I instinctively raised my hips. "Oh God," I moaned feeling how hard he was.

"Bella, we need to stop," He moaned.

"What if I don't want to stop," I moaned gripping him tighter thrusting my hips up against his again.

"If you keep that up, I wont be able to stop."

I reached down gripping him firmly, he was oozing precum. "Get on your back," I murmured. I wanted him, but I knew he'd be done quickly and I didn't want that. He did as I said and raised his hips instinctively so I could get his boxers down. He cock flopped back on his stomach. I wrapped my hand around him moving it up and down faster each time.

He gripped my neck bringing my face down to his, kissing me with a firey passion. Our kisses frantic as I continued moving my hand, from the sound of his breathing he was close. I sped up my hand and he broke the kiss, his eyes closed, his cock twitched violently. "Bella!" He gasped as his release shot all over my hand and his stomach.

I watched as he laid there, eyes closed, panting heavily. I had turned this amazing man into putty in my hands.

I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get him a towel to clean up. I walked back into the room and stood there staring at him. It took my breath away to see the man I loved in my bed. I'd always thought no one would ever love me the way Jake did, but he loved me as much if not more. Not that Jake didn't love me, what him and I had was the young innocent love, we were invincable and thought nothing would ever happen to us. Edward and I had a love that taught us to hang on tight as you never knew what could happen.

"You okay love?" He asked.

I walked over and handed him a towel. "I'm great," I sighed walking over and standing next to the bed.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Do not kill my mood Edward, I love you."

He tossed the towel to the side and pulled me into his arms. "You do realize I'm naked and you aren't right?"

I blushed and he got up on his knees pulling me into his arms. "Bella, if you aren't ready we can stop right now, I wont get upset."

"Edward, shut up!" I scolded. "I've realized something tonight."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders looking him dead in the eyes and prayed that I wouldn't cry. "Jake and I loved each other and when he died I never thought I would love again, however, it's different with us. I know what can happen in life, I know that things can change in the blink of an eye, it's taught me how to love differently." A tear slid down my cheek. "Jake will always have a special place in my heart, but I'm ready to give you my heart."

"Oh my Bella," He sighed hugging me tightly. I kissed him, trying to show him what my words might not have and he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head deepening the kiss. His hands were on my hips just holding me close to him.

Suddenly he stopped. "What?" I asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm on the pill," I said softly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes," I breathed.

"You aren't going to regret it in the morning?"

"No Edward."

He grabbed the hem of my tanktop and pulled it up. I lifted my arms allowing him to take it all the way off. "Oh Bella, you are so beautiful." He cupped my breasts firmly, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. My back arched at his touch and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Edward lowered his mouth down unto my nipple swirling his tongue over it, lightly biting it with his teeth.

"Oh!" I gasped. He alternated between pinching and nipping at my chest. I gripped his hair, my panties were soaking wet.

He lowered my panties and held me so I could get out of them, then he turned me and laid me back on the bed. I spread my legs and he braced himself up, so he didn't lay directly on top of me. He moved his hand between my legs, spreading my lips. "So wet," He moaned.

"Only for you," I breathed.

He climbed between my legs pressing himself against me, there were no words as we stared at each other. I reached up gently stroking his face. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. I nodded closing my eyes. "Look at me love." I opened my eyes staring back into his eyes. I felt him push himself slowly into me.

"Oh God," I gasped gripping his shoulders.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you feel great."

Very slowly he started moving. "Bella, you feel so warm."

I wrapped my legs around him holding him down on me and began meeting him thrust for thrust. "I love you Bella, so much."

"Edward," I panted. "Uh, I love you, too."

He leaned down kissing me, his tonuge mimicing our movements. The feeling of him inside of me was indescribable. I grabbed his hand linking our fingers together. "Edward," I gasped feeling my stomach tighten up. "I'm so close."

"Let it go Bella," He grunted picking up speed.

"I, I can't," I gasped.

He released our hands and reached down rubbing my clit. "Ah!" I cried as I came hard writhing under him, my legs were shaking. "Oh God," I breathed.

He picked up speed thrusting harder and deeper into me. His movements were frantic and a thin layer of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Bella, Bella, Bella," His cock twitched and I felt him spill inside of me.

"Wow," He gasped kissing me, I could feel him trembling.

We rolled, still connected and tangled together. "That was amazing."

Edward stared at me, looking deeply into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I caressed his cheek with my hand. "I'm great. Are you okay?"

"When I'm with you, I'm perfect."

Jaycie began crying. "Glad she waited," I laughed getting up and grabbing his t-shirt.

"Here," Edward said throwing the towel at me.

"Thanks," I said cleaning up just a bit.

I walked into her room, she was crying so hard she was trembling. "Oh baby girl," I sighed picking her up. She didn't feel all that warm to me which was good. As soon as I got her up to my chest her screams turned to whimpers and she laid her head on my chest. We went over to the rocking chair and I began rocking her and humming to her. I felt her tiny fists clutch my shirt, I looked down and her eyes fluttered closed. I kissed her head and placed her back into her crib.

"She's asleep," I yawned climbing back into the bed next to Edward.

"Good, I'm guessing next time she wakes she'll probably want a bottle."

"Yah, shit I should have tried to feed her before she fell asleep," I groaned.

"I'll get up with her next time, you just sleep."

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard her crying again. I sighed sitting up. "Bella, you lay down. I'll go."

I watched him walk out of the room, I don't know what I would have done if I would have been there alone. I curled up against the pillows and watched as he carried Jaycie down the hallway. Had I not been so tired, I would have watched them together, but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The night was long and eventually Edward and I ended up sleeping sitting against the headboard with Jaycie up on his bare chest, but even then she didn't sleep much, she whimpered and jerked around most of the night. And when she would wake up to eat, she would throw up the formula. We figured it was due to the slight fever, so Edward would give her some water.

I couldn't stay awake any longer, I slid over wrapping my arms around him and Jaycie. "I love you Bella, so much," He breathed kissing me softly. I curled up against him, resting my head on his chest over his heart and closed my eyes.

**OK SO NOT QUITE THE DATE NIGHT YOU ALL WERE HOPING FOR, BUT YOU KNOW HOW KIDS ARE! DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 21**

The next morning, I woke up finding Jaycie asleep next to me and a note on my pillow. _"Last night was amazing, I'll be back soon, Love E."_

I glanced at the clock, it was just a little after 8, so I got up and got a quick shower and got ready for the day.I felt like I was walking on air and was looking forward to waking up in his arm, so needless to say I was really disappointed that he wasn't there with me and that I had no clue where he was, but the note said he'd be back so I just had to trust him. I pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and went back into the bedroom grabbing the baby monitor and going to the kitchen.

"Morning," Edward said smiling.

"Where were you?" I asked walking over and hugging him.

"Jaycie woke me up early, so I went to get her a bottle, which she did not throw up, then she fell back asleep, so I left her with you and went to get her medicine and picked up breakfast for us."

"Damn, were you this good to Lauren to?" I asked.

He laughed. "She was sick the first few weeks when she was pregnant with Matt, she slept in late, so I would make her pancakes or waffles for her to eat when she woke up and felt like eating. Then when she got to the end of her pregnancy, I was her human pillow, anytime she would need to rest or wasn't comfortable, I would stop what I was doing and make her comfortable."

"Damn, I just had to keep buying pillows."

He smiled sadly. "I know Bella, but next time will be different."

"Next time?" I asked.

"That's what I said," He said kissing me softly.

I heard Jaycie stir and begin whimpering a bit. "She needs her medicine."

"Did you give her Tylenol this morning?" I asked him.

"I did, but she wasn't running a fever, I thought her ears might be bothering her."

I went into my room, Jaycie smiled at me when I picked her up. She looked a lot better then she did the day before. "Morning angel, lets get your medicine," I cooed kissing her.

"Good morning princess," Edward said kissing her cheek.

I watched as he worked quickly to get her medicine and then took her from me. "I'm glad to see you looking better."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you last night."

"You would have called me," He said smiling. He lifted my chin. "How are you this morning? Any regrets?"

"No Edward," I sighed.

"Good." He leaned in to kiss me pulling my bottom lip gently between his teeth, nibbling just a bit. "I plan on spending some more alone time with you.

I moaned into his mouth tiltng my head to deepen the kiss as I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck.

Jaycie began crying full force. I pulled away gasping for air suddenly realizing that Jaycie was in the middle of us. "Shit!" I gasped blushing.

Edward chuckled. "You okay?"

"Oh just great, I love the thought of my baby girl watching me make out with my boyfriend."

"She'll be fine, you didn't warp her," Edward laughed.

"Great, can you fix her a bottle, I'll be right back," I said walking out of the kitchen and bumping into a wall on my way out. I could hear Edward laughing at me, but didn't dare turn around.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to my house and hang out with Matt, since mom didn't get to watch them last night," Edward said leaning against my bedroom door feeding Jaycie.

"Sure, I'd love to spend some time with Matt," I said. "She seems to be better, I'll just make sure to pack her Tylenol just in case."

I packed her diaper bag while Edward got her in her seat. I double checked to make sure I had the Tylenol and we headed to his parents house hand in hand.  
**  
**We pulled into his driveway. "Who's car is that?" I asked.

"Rose's," He said softly glancing over at me. "I didn't think she'd be here."

"I'm okay Edward, really."

He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, now lets get out before Matt thinks you're never coming back."

"Daddy! Bella!" Matt yelled running towards us. "I missed you."

"I missed you to. Did you have fun with grandma?" He asked.

"We watched 'Toy Story' and grandma let me stay up late."

I couldn't help but laugh, he was too cute. "Hi Bella," He said hugging my leg.

"Hey Matt, so which one is your favorite?" I asked bending down to hug him back.

"I like the first one, but grandma likes the last one, she says it makes her cry."

"The last one makes me cry to," I admitted.

"So where is everyone?" Edward asked him.

"They are in the kitchen talking," He said. "It got boring, so I was going to go play."

"How about you go get dressed," Edward said.

"Okay," He sighed.

Edward took my hand and we went into the kitchen. Rose and Alice were sitting at the table with Esme. "Hey, you two. How is Jaycie feeling?" Esme asked walking over to me and looking at her.

"Her fever broke in the night, she seems better, but I'm keeping pain reliever in her every four hours."

"Oh good, there's nothing worse than a sick baby. Rose suffered through ear infections all the time, we had to put tubes in her ears two or three different times."

Jaycie looked at Esme and smiled. "Hey sweetheart," She said taking her from me.

"Come sit down you two," Alice said.

Rose gave me a small smile. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted, but otherwise, I'm good."

"So," Alice said. "Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to leave Jaycie with Edward next Saturday and go shopping?"

"Um," I looked at Edward.

"Just go, have fun with them."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"After last night, I think I can handle her."

"With Matt to though?" I asked him.

"Bella, I can handle them. I'll strap her to my chest and then I'll go play basketball with Matt."

"That's reassuring," I said.

"I think I can handle them for a couple hours."

"Edward, since when did Alice only shop for a couple hours?" Rose asked laughing. It was the first time I'd ever heard her laugh.

"How bad is it?" I asked looking around the table.

"We'll leave early and come back before dark," Rose said.

"Yah you might want to consider spending the night here so Jaycie doesn't have to get up at 4am with you," Alice said.

"I'm not getting up at 4am!" I exclaimed.

"We leave at 7am, so just as long as you're ready."

"9 am, please?" I asked.

"No..."

"Alice, she has a baby who probably doesn't sleep much through the night, it's her first trip, we can leave at 9."

I was shocked that Rose was standing up for me. "Fine, but be ready by 9."

I rolled my eyes. Edward leaned over. "Make sure you have your phone on you, claim chest pains and call me, I'll come get you."

"You better not!" Alice warned me.

"And Edward, do not over sex her that night," Alice said.

"Bad time for a mom to walk in the room," Esme said holding Jaycie.

I blushed and buried my face in my hands. "Sorry Bella, I was just kidding."

The rest of the day was fun, once I got over my embarrassment over what Alice had said in front of Esme and I could look at her again. I spent the afternoon playing games with Matt, Edward and Jaycie.

"I'm making pizzas for supper," Esme said coming in. "Bella, would you like to help me?"

"Sure," I said getting up. "She'll be hungry when she wakes up." I told Edward.

"That's fine, I'll feed her."

"Can I feed her?" I heard Matt ask as I walked out of the room. I heard Edward say yes in response and I couldn't help the smile.

"Do you like pizza?" Esme asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay good, everyone here gets so excited about my pizza making skills. What they don't know is, it's a crust mix that you just add water to."

"That's great," I laughed.

"I do add somethings to it, but it's nothing fancy."

I stood there nervously watching her. "Um, I'm sorry about what Alice said earlier."

Esme smiled. "Over the years, I've gotten used to what they say."

"Oh okay," I blushed.

"You and Edward are adults and we trust you both to make the best decisions you can for your families. I know you two are in love, I see it, so as long as you two are okay with things, than that's how it should be."

"Thanks Esme," I said.

"I'm seeing Edward as the son I had when he was with Lauren, always happy, laughing, he's playing the piano again."

"It's easy to be around him, he's so easy to talk to."

"Did he really help with Jaycie lastnight?"

"Yes, I actually got a little bit of sleep last night. Her diaper exploded last night and it was every where. He cleaned that up."

"He said he was nervous about changing her diaper, so I'm glad he did that."

"I never had to ask, he seemed to know what she needed by her cry."

"That man upstairs loves you and her."

"I love them to," I admitted. "It still scares me though, we've only been together for a little over two months, but, it feels like more than that."

"I know it does. Matt was so disappointed when you guys didn't come over last night. All night he talked about you and how much he loves being in class with you."

My heart melted. "Esme, he's such an amazing little guy. I'm just scared to get attached to him."

"I know Bella, just take it slow. Maybe you will get a chance to spend some time with him here soon and I think that will help you."

We were in the middle of making pizzas when I heard Jaycie cry, but it wasn't a normal cry, it was her 'I don't feel well' cry. Edward brought her into the kitchen and over to me. "She feels warm, take her and I'll go get her Tylenol."

I took Jaycie into my arms and rocked her slowly. "Poor Jayc," I cooed.

Esme handed me a bottle filled with water. "See if she will drink this, if she's running a fever it might work better than formula."

"Thanks Esme," I said sticking it in her mouth. She sucked on, then spit the nipple out and started crying harder.

"Guess that didn't work," I sighed.

"How was she with formula and the fever?" She asked me.

"She didn't take much of it, she threw it up several times," I replied.

Esme took the bottle from me. "Now most doctors don't recommend this until they are six months old, but we used to give them just a small amount of juice mixed with water. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure, I'll do anything."

Esme poured a small about into the bottle and handed it back to me. "Here love," Edward said coming back into the kitchen. I shifted Jaycie to where he could get the Tylenol to her. "Open up angel." He said softly. She didn't fight him and swallowed it.

"I told him he needs to give up on teaching and go into pediatrics," Esme said.

"No way," He laughed.

"Yah, but you're so good with her."

"Yah with her, but not with every other child."

I rolled my eyes and offered Jaycie the bottle. She drank a little more of that and then curled up against me. "I love you," I cooed stroking her cheek.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing me on the cheek. "Okay you to, I was going to make brownies for dessert, but you two are so damned sweet, we don't need anything else," Esme laughed.

Later that evening, Edward and Matt took us home. "Dad, can we go in?" Matt asked.

Edward looked at me asking me permission. "Sure, dad and Sue are probably home by now."

"Who is that?" Matt asked.

"My parents," I told him.

We pulled up in the driveway, all the lights were on. "Come on in," I said. Edward smiled and turned off the car. He knew as well as I did that them meeting Matt, was a huge step for us, there was no turning back now, other than the whole family getting together.

I grabbed Jaycie and her bag and noticed that Matt was gripping Edward's hand tightly. "It's ok Matt, my dad wont bite, not too hard at least."

"I hope he's not, um, well, remember what he was going the first time I met him?" Edward asked.

"Wait out here and I'll see what they are doing." I said suddenly.

I walked into the house. "Dad, Sue, I'm home!" I called.

"We're in the kitchen," Dad called. Just great.

"Are you cleaning the gun?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm drinking coffee. Why?" He asked.

"Edward has Matt outside, but Matt's really shy and Edward wondered if I should go check first."

"Oh, tell them to come in, I want to meet him." Sue said.

"Okay," I said.

Edward and Matt were talking by the steps. "Come on in," I said.

Matt grabbed Edward's hand and looked at him nervously. "Come on Matt," He said. "It's fine."

I held the door open for them. "You'll like them Matt." I said softly.

Dad and Sue walked into the livingroom. "This is my mom Sue and my dad Charlie, guys, this is Matt."

"Hi Matt," Sue said softly.

He leaned in closer to Edward, but waved shyly. Dad looked down at Matt. "So Matt, how are you doing tonight?" Dad asked.

"I'm okay," He said softly.

Dad smiled at Edward. "Matt, would you like some ice cream?"

"Can I dad?" He asked softly.

"Sure buddy," Edward followed Matt into the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Sue gasped. "He's so cute."

"I know," I laughed as I took Jaycie out of her seat and sat down on the couch. We decided to give the guys some alone time.

"So how's Jaycie?"

"Well Edward stayed here last night to help out. We ended up taking her in to his dad, she has a double ear infection."

"Oh sweet baby," She sighed looking down at Jaycie.

"She's better, but still running a fever off and on."

"I had a feeling going away was a bad idea," Sue fretted.

"No, it worked out," I said.

Sue took Jaycie from me and we walked into the kitchen. Matt was sitting on Edward's lap eating ice cream with my dad and they were talking about fishing. I walked up behind Edward and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Well, Bella, you are off the hook, seems you have brought me a new fishing buddy."

"Yeah Bella, he said he might go fishing with me and daddy."

"I bet you guys would have a lot of fun," I said.

I watched my dad lead Matt to the garage to show him all of his fishing gear. "He's really sweet Edward, he looks just like you." Sue commented.

"Thanks Sue," He said.

They stayed for awhile longer, but Matt was tired and starting to yawn so they got ready to leave. "Night Bella," Matt said hugging me tightly.

"You sleep good Matt."

Edward kissed me by the door promising to see us next week, he kissed Jaycie and they left.

"Bella," Dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's a really good guy and that little Matt, I could like the kid."

I laughed. "I'm glad you like him dad."

"I see fishing trips with that boy in my future."

"And what about Jaycie?" I asked.

"She'll be like you and go only because she has to," He laughed.

I sighed. "You're probably right."

"She wont be left out Bells, I promise."

"I know dad."

He hugged me. "You know Bells, your mom really missed out on getting to know a wonderful young woman."

Tears filled my eyes. "Thanks daddy," I said hugging him.

**AN- YOU GUYS ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME! I LOVE READING ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND APPRECIATE THEM ALL SOO MUCH! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN ON SATURDAY! SEE YOU ALL THEN!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 22**

I drove over to Edward's house with Jaycie that following Friday night. Needless to say I was more nervous this time than when Edward spent the night with me. This time his parents and son would be there.

When I asked Edward about the sleeping arrangements, he told me just to bring clothes for Jaycie and I and everything would be taken care of. That only added to my nerves, he was hiding something, I just wasn't sure what.

"Bella!" Matt yelled running down to my car.

"Hey Matt," I said turning off the car and getting out.

"Hurry up! Dad's making spaghetti for supper and it's almost done!"

"Okay I'm coming," I laughed messing with his hair.

"Can I help you carry something?"

"Sure, why don't you carry her diaper bag."

"Okay," He said taking the bag.

I got Jaycie out of the car and grabbed my bag. Matt reached over and grabbed my hand. We'd all been amazed at how he'd accepted his dad and I dating, but we did keep the physical side of our relationship to quick kisses or hugs, if he was in the room.

"Dad!" Matt yelled as we walked in the house. "Bella's here!"

Edward came into the livingroom. "Hey," He said coming over and kissing me on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Jaycie reached for Edward grinning. "Did I forget to give you attention?" He asked taking her from me and kissing her on the cheek. She looked up at him patting his face smiling.

"Hey Bella, why don't we go take your stuff upstairs," Edward suggested.

"Oh okay, Matt would you like to play with Jaycie while we go upstairs?" I asked Matt.

"Um," He said nervously. "What would I do with her?"

"We'll spread a blanket out and put toys on there for her, you can sit with her and show her toys."

"Sure," He said. "What do I do if she cries though?"

"Come and get us, just don't pick her up." Edward said.

"Okay," He said.

We got Jaycie situated on the floor with toys and Matt and we headed upstairs. "Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They went to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. They wont be back until late, so it's just the four of us," He said leading us to a room I'd never been to before.

"What time do we put the kids to bed then?" I asked.

"Now," He murmured leaning in to kiss me.

He pulled back and opened the door. We walked into the room and he flipped on the light. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Over on the far wall was a twin sized bed and near that was a crib with pink and purple bedding. "Edward, what..."

"Sh Bella, stop," He said gently touching my lips. "Mom thought it would be nice to have a place for you guys to sleep when you spend the night or a place for Jaycie if we babysit her."

I just stood there. "Wow."

"However, I'm thinking you probably don't want to sleep in here tonight."

"Oh really?" I asked.

Edward turned me in his arms. "I have a lock on my door," He murmured "I mean, I'd hate for you to get scared in this room." His breath blew across my face, I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into him. His lips brushed across mine and I was done for, I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. He pushed me back. "The kids are downstairs."

"Oh yah," I breathed. "So what about Matt?"

"He has his own room," Edward laughed.

"Edward, you know what I mean!" I exclaimed.

"We'll lock the door and besides, he's been doing great about not coming into my room and we'll have the baby monitors on for Jaycie."

"I think I'm going to be too sore and tired to go shopping," I sighed.

"Well you could use that as an excuse, but, Rose and Alice wont go for that," He laughed.

"We should probably go check on Matt and Jaycie before I jump on you and fuck your brains out."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that."

I blushed. "I usually don't."

We went back downstairs and found Matt on his stomach talking to Jaycie about her toys as she sucked on her fist. "Look at them," Edward whispered. "He really likes her."

"I'm glad," I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as we watched the two of them. His lips met the back of my neck. "I love you," He murmured in my ear.

"I love you too."

"Lets eat supper," He suggested.

"That's fine," I sighed leaning into him.

"Hey Matt, you ready to eat?" Edward asked.

"Yah, I'm starving," He looked down at Jaycie. "But what will she eat?"

"I'll give her a bottle," I told him.

"When will she eat?" Matt asked.

"Closer to six months old," Edward said picking Jaycie up. "Come on, lets go eat."

I fixed Matt's plate and got him some juice. "Thanks Bella," He said smiling.

"You're welcome buddy," I said. "Edward, do you want me to take her?"

"No, she's fine," He said. He had her in one arm fixing his plate one handed. "I did this a lot remember?"

"I know," I said.

Matt sat there talking about his friends at school and how much he enjoyed learning to read. He was one of my most eager students, of course I didn't tell them that. Jaycie started crying and since I was done eating, I took her from Edward and went to make her a bottle.

I sat in the recliner with her rocking her as she took her bottle. I felt at home there, like the four of us belonged together as a family. Jaycie spit the nipple out and grinned at me. "Hey stinker," I said bringing her up to kiss her on her nose. "Mommy loves you." She yawned and I knew it was getting close to her bed time.

"You girls okay in here?" Edward asked peeking in at us.

"We're good, I think I'm going to get her ready for bed, she usually goes down around 8."

"Okay, Matt and I are going to clean up the kitchen, then we'll be up." He came over and kissed Jaycie. "Sleep good angel, you are going to have a fun day with me and Matt tomorrow."

"Oh God," I groaned.

"It will be fine Bella, I promise."

"I know," I sighed.

"And like I said, the two of us are both bringing in children to this relationship, then we need to be comfortable being alone with both of them together."

I nodded not sure what to say, there were still times I felt very overwhelmed when I was with him.

I took Jaycie upstairs and got her ready for bed, she had grown up so much and I was missing that tiny infant that kept me up all night. "Alright princess, it's bed time," I said kissing her. She nuzzled her nose against mine and yawned. I laid her in the crib. "Night baby girl, mommy and Edward love you very much." She cried as I walked out of the room, but within 5 minutes she was quiet.

"Matt's taking a bath," Edward said walking out of his bedroom. "He wants the three of us to play some games with him."

"That sounds like fun. What games are you all going to play?" I asked.

"Candyland, Hi HO Cherry-O, you know the classics."

"I haven't played those in years."

"We do about every Friday night," He said.

"Dad, do I have to wash my hair?" Matt yelled.

"Shit, I don't want him to wake Jaycie," He muttered walking towards the door.

"He wont," I assured him.

I went into the game room and found the games Edward had mentioned and got them set up. Matt and Edward came in and Matt sat between us. "What?" Edward asked him.

"I want to sit next to her, I think she's cute too."

I blushed. "Aw Matt, you're pretty handsome yourself," I said kissing him on the cheek.

We started Candyland. "I want Red," Matt said.

"Bella, what color would you like?" Edward asked me.

"I'll take yellow."

Matt went first, then I went and Edward went. We were all laughing and joking around when I noticed a tear slide down Matt's cheek.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I miss my mommy," He whispered, his bottom lip quivered.

Edward looked at me. "Sorry," He mouthed.

I glared at him, I would deal with that later, but for now Matt was our main concern. "Did you play games with her?" I asked.

"Some times when she wasn't too sick and when she was we'd read. I would crawl into bed with her and if she was tired, I would make up the words and read to her."

I glanced over at Edward, he looked away, obviously being strong and not wanting his son to see him cry.

"I've seen her pictures, she was very pretty."

"You're pretty too," He said smiling. "Will you be my mommy?"

"Oh um, well," I glanced over at Edward, who looked very pale.

"Matt," Edward said glancing back at me. I wasn't sure what to say or how to deal with this either. "Would you like Bella to be your mom?"

I sat there nervously waiting for him to answer. "Would it mean that I would have to stop loving my mom?"

"No Matt, in fact, I still love Jaycie's dad and I know Edward will always love your mom." I said.

Matt climbed over into my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. "Buddy, maybe someday Bella and I will marry, but for right now we feel its too soon and we want to make sure it's right for her and I, including you and Jaycie."

"Would Jaycie be my sister?" He asked.

"If we get married, then yes. How do you feel about that?" I asked him.

"Would you guys love her more than me?" The look in his eyes broke my heart.

"No Matt, your daddy and I would love you both the same. In fact, you would be my favorite little boy while Jaycie is my favorite little girl."

He sat there quietly. "I think I would like that."

I sat there with Matt in my arms, enjoying the feeling of him being there. Such a sweet little guy with a lot of worries. Edward pulled us against him and we sat there for the longest time, the games had been forgotten, it was just the three of us.

I felt Matt's breathing change and I looked down, he'd fallen asleep. "I um, didn't mean to make it sound like I was unsure about marrying you, we just haven't really talked about it."

"Edward, I understand."

"Because honestly right now Bella, I'd fly us to Vegas right now and marry you, but I don't want to rush that part of it. I plan on asking you to marry me, I just don't know when or how I'm going to do it just yet."

A tear slid down my cheek, I loved that man more than anything. He took Matt from me and then offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and we went into Matt's room. Edward laid him down in bed and covered him up. I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Night Matt," I whispered.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of Matt's room and into his room. "Do not ever tell me you are sorry, when he says he misses him mom!" I exclaimed. "He's 5 and has every right to miss her!"

"I didn't want him to make you feel bad."

"Edward, I'm stronger than I look and let me tell you something if the situation was reversed, I'd hope you wouldn't expect me to apologize if Jaycie was the one saying those things."

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry."

"Good, now I'm going to take a shower. Are you joining me?"

His mouth dropped. "Sure," He finally said.

We went into his bathroom, stripping off our clothes, Edward started the water and turned to me. "God you are beautiful," He murmured staring at me. His stare was intense, yet I couldn't look away. "Bella," He whispered. The sound of his voice, I was so turned on. If he didn't touch me soon, I was going to explode. He pushed me up against the wall, his mouth on mine, I could feel his erection against my stomach. Our touches were urgent and frantic. "Bella, fuck," He groaned reaching down between my legs. "So fucking wet." He pushed two fingers in me curling them. I gripped his shoulders trying to keep my moans quiet, the last thing I wanted was for Matt to catch us.

Edward pushed me over to the side of the tub. He pushed me back making me sit down on the edge and he dropped to his knees, forcing my legs apart. He kissed up my thighs getting closer to where I needed release the most. His left hand slid up behind my back keeping me from falling over the back of the tub. His tonuge slid up and down my slit, flicking over my clit. "Ungh," I moaned, my hips jerking upwards. His right hand on my breast, massaging it, pinching my nipple. I was writhing in his arms. He kept going on with his sweet torture, bringing me closer and closer to release, then pulling back, he was driving me crazy. Suddenly he bit down on my clit. "Edward!" I cried out cuming all over his mouth.

"That's right love, give it to me," He moaned lapping up everything I gave him.

He pulled me down into his arms holding me as I came down from my high. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly to me. "Shower?" He murmured.

"Yes," I whimpered shakily.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me.

"I think so," I replied.

He helped me up and we stepped into the shower. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, I could taste myself on him. I slowly moved my other hand down his chest, down to his stomach, he shuddered at my touch. "Bella," He moaned softly as I wrapped my hand around his throbbing cock.

"Does it feel good baby?" I asked running my finger over the head of his cock.

"God Bella," I sighed.

I dropped to my knees running my hands up and down his thighs. I took him in my mouth and felt his cock twitch. He wove his fingers in my hair tugging it gently as I bobbed my head, swirrling my tongue around the tip of his cock. I took him in as far as I could and gently squeezed his balls. "Bella," He gasped jerking his hips. "Stop, I'm going to cum." I took him to the back of my throat and swallowed. "Fuck!" He gasped cum shot down the back of my throat. I gripped his thighs swallowing everything he gave me.

He jerked me to my feet pushing me against the wall kissing me fiercly. I wrapped my around around his neck kissing him back, his tongue assulting my mouth as he gripped my hips holding me close to him. I broke the kiss gasping for air, as his mouth moved down to my neck, nipping at my pulse point. "Edward," I gasped.

"I fucking love you," He murmured resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too," I sighed hugging him.

We washed each others bodies slowly as the water began to cool off. I shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little," I admitted.

He turned off the shower, the stepped out grabbing two huge towels. He wrapped the one around me and hugged me. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure," I said grabbing my clothes.

"Don't worry about getting dressed right now, I have plans for you later."

"Oh?"

"Yah, you and me, a huge comfortable bed, our kids sleeping soundly," He said smiling.

"I'm actually kinda tired," I said faking a yawn.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yah," I said turning around, dropping my towel as I went.

"Damn baby," He muttered.

Suddenly, I was on my stomach on the bed, his hands roaming from my back, down to my ass and back up. I could feel his newly hardened cock pressing against me. "You are so fucking sexy," He moaned rubbing his fingers along my slit. "God Bella, you just don't fucking know."

"Show me," I breathed. "Show me how fucking sexy I am."

He pulled me up on the bed, flipping me back onto my stomach. "Get on your knees Bella." I didn't argue. He ran his fingers up and down my spine again, slowly moving to my waist and ass. "Are you wet for me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Uh yes," I moaned.

"Only for me?"

"Yes," I moaned as he spread me apart with his fingers.

Edward shifted us to where he was on his knees behind me, his cock teasing me. "Tell me what you want Bella."

"You, only you, I want you buried balls deep inside of me, pounding into me as hard as you can, gripping my ass!" I cried out as he slammed inside of me, his hands squeezing my hips firmly, I was going to bruise for sure.

"God Bella, you are so tight, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," He breathed.

"Harder, Edward!" I moaned.

He leaned forward going deeper, hitting my hot spot. "Oh, I'm close."

"No Bella, not yet, do not cum yet!" He said continuing to thrust harder and faster into me. I could hear the bed hitting the wall. He reached around under me grabbing my breast, pinching my nipple.

"Ah!" I cried out, I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold back. I needed release.

He pulled me up allowing me to wrap my arms around the back of his neck both of his hands on my breasts. "Oh God Bella, I'm close," He groaned. "Rub your clit!"

I reached down between my legs pinching and rubbing my clit with tight fast circles. "Edward," I moaned. "Please."

"Now Bella!" He gasped biting my shoulder.

"Ah fuck!" I cried out as I felt him spill inside of me causing me to milk his cock.

He pushed me down onto the bed onto our sides, we were trembling and sweating. Edward left small kissing around the back of my neck as I tried to calm myself.

I rolled over to face him. "You are so beautiful," He said softly caressing my face. I leaned in to kiss him.

"You will never know how special you are to me."

He pulled me into his arms after turning on the baby monitor. My eyes began to flutter closed. "Sleep my beautiful Bella," He murmured into my hair. I scooted closer to him throwing my arm over his waist, practically laying on top of him. He never complained, just continued rubbing my back and arm as I drifted to sleep.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SOO MUCH! THE NEXT CHAPTER, IS SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 23**

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning, snuggled up to Edward, his arms wrapped around me tightly. It was then that I realized I was naked and he was wearing boxers and a shirt. I leaned over and kissed him. "Morning," He mumbled sleepily. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But when did you get dressed?"

"Jaycie woke in the night crying," He said yawning.

"I didn't hear her."

"I know the minute I heard her I shut the monitor off and got dressed. She had a bottle, a poopy diaper and cuddled with me on the bed in there until she fell back asleep."

"Oh, well thank you," I yawned. "But you could have woken me up."

"You were too damn cute to wake up," He said kissing me on the head.

I sat up feeling a little sore from the previous nights activities. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful, but I need a shower so I can start getting ready for hell, I mean shopping."

Edward kissed me softly and getting up was suddenly the last thing on my mind. I'd never been one for morning breath kisses, but with Edward that all disappeared. I pulled him over on me gripping his boxers trying to push them down. "Damn, you little sex kitten." I giggled as he helped me push his boxers down. I gripped his shirt pulling it over his head, then spread my legs allowing him to be close. Our kisses were slow and passionate as he pushed me back into the pillows. I grabbed his hands linking our fingers as he slid into me. "Bella," He whispered. The love in his voice as he said my name caused tears to fill my eyes. "You will never know how much I love you." He kissed away the tear that slid down my cheek.

"I love you to Edward, I can't live without you."

His thrusts were slow yet deep, I met him thrust for thrust, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our breathing spead up, but neither of us hurried to breaking point, it was slow and wonderful. He let go of one of my hands so he could wrap his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I came sighing softly as I gripped his hand, kissing him. Edward's movements stilled and I felt him fill me.

I brought his head down to mine kissing him softly, no words were spoken as we held each other.

"I need to get up," I sighed.

"Okay love, I'm sure the kids will be up soon. I'll take the baby monitor and go start breakfast."

The warm water felt wonderful cascading down my back. Sex with Jake had always been great, but with Edward, there were no words to describe how he made me feel. His eyes said everything his words didn't.

I dressed quickly so I would be ready when Alice and Rose got there and headed out of Edward's room. "Morning Bella," Matt yawned. His eyes were half closed and his hair stuck up all over the place.

"Hey Matt, did you sleep well?"

"Yah," He said rubbing his eyes.

I bent over and picked him up, he wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shouldler. Not only was I in love with his dad, I had fallen in love with Matt, he was such an awesome kid.

Edward was fixing pancakes, with Jaycie attached to his side. He smiled when he saw us. "Morning Matt," He said. Matt wiggled out of my arms and went to hug Edward. Edward picked him up balancing him so Matt could hug him neck.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Flip the pancakes."

I laughed he did look fairly helpless with two kids on his hips. "Sure thing." I walked over and flipped over the pancakes. "These look good."

"Daddy makes the best pancakes ever!" Matt said.

"I bet be does," I said smiling. "Looks like these are almost done, Matt can you bring your plate to me?"

He grabbed his plate and brought it back to me. "Here Bella." I put both pancakes on his plate and handed him the syrup. "Thank you." He said walking back to the table.

Jaycie started fussing. "I think she's wanting her mommy," Edward said. "You take her and I'll get your pancakes." Jaycie curled into me rubbing her face against my chest.

I sat down at the tabel bouncing her gently. "Mommy's going shopping today and leaving you with Edward and Matt," I told her. "You need to take care of them."

"Do I have to change diapers?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely," Edward said bringing over my food. "I'm not going to."

"But dad, that's gross!" He exclaimed causing Jaycie to jump and start crying.

"Matt, calm down," Edward scolded.

"Sorry," Matt muttered.

"She's fine," I assured both of them. I knew Matt hadn't meant to scare her.

"We're here!" Alice yelled.

I glanced over at Edward, I really didn't want to leave Jaycie. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Will you call me, if..."

"Bella, Matt turned out just fine, I think you can trust him with Jaycie," Alice said coming into the kitchen.

I turned and glared at her. "Alice," I warned.

"Oh boy, someone's not a morning person," Rose said giving me a small smile.

"I believe Bella is a morning person," Edward said winking at me causing me to blush.

"I don't want to know!" Rose exclaimed walking over and kissing Matt on the head. She turned and Jaycie cooed and making baby noises at her. I could see her expression soften. "Can I?" She asked me.

"Sure," I said handing Jaycie over to Rose.

"So Matt, your birthday will be here soon. What do you want?" Alice asked.

"I want a dog, drum set, um, 4-wheeler."

"A dog huh?" Edward asked. "Since when?"

"You got Bella, Bella has Jaycie and I want a dog." We all started laughing.

"We'll talk about it later," Edward said.

"Alright Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Since it's your first shopping experience with the Hurricane, I'll make her take it easy on you, but after today, you are on your own with her," Rose said.

Edward got up and hugged me. "I will call you if anything happens, but have fun."

"Thank you," I murmured melting into him. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too," He breathed softly into my ear.

I kissed Jaycie and hugged Matt, and we left.

The ride to Port Angeles was actually fun. I mainly listened to Alice and Rose talk, but did join in some. Rose was still a little intimidating, but I was getting used to her.

"So where to first?" Rose asked as Alice parked.

"Well, Matt's birthday is coming up so we should try to find him something and I think a trip to Victoria Secret is definately needed," Alice said glancing back at me.

"Oh God," I groaned.

"Here's one main rule, the more you complain, the more she'll shop. Smile and nod, thats the best advice I can give you," Rose said glancing back at me.

I heard Alice shuffle for something and noticed her holding a small bottle in her hand. I leaned forward and realized she was about to gulp an energy drink. We were screwed. "Alright ladies, lets shop!" She exclaimed hopping out of the car.

We walked through the mall quietly, I wasn't sure what to say and they weren't talking much either, just looking around. "Victoria Secret!" Rose exclaimed. "I need something new."

"Honey you could be naked and Emmett would take you." Alice said.

"I know, it's just I want to feel sexy again."

My mouth dropped, how could she not think she was beautiful? Perfect body, beautiful hair. I'd been in the mall with her 10 minutes and even the women were doing a double take of her.

"My God Rose, what is wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"I um, started my period last week."

"Oh," Alice said softly.

I was feeling like the third wheel, I knew Alice, but I didn't know Rose. They were talking to each other which was fine, but I had not clue if I should say anything or what to do. I was real close to pulling out my phone and texting Edward.

"Alice, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to be bothered with talk of my period," Rose said.

"You're right," She said.

Rose turned to me. "Emmett is really wanting us to start a family. It's not that I don't want kids, but I am still really enjoying being able to just go and do and not having to worry about a baby. Anyway, I was a few days late and Emmett was so excited, but I started my period a couple days later, I could see the disappointment in his eyes and things just haven't been the same."

"Oh," I said.

"Rose, I'm sure he was upset, but he loves you," Alice assured her.

"But lets not discuss that, lets all find something in here to wear to bed with our men."

"I, um, go a head," I said. "I'll watch."

"Don't tell me you and Edward haven't, I mean you have right?" Alice asked.

I could feel my blush spread up my cheeks and cover my ears, I was starting to sweat.

"Aw he's right, she does blush." Rose laughed.

I glanced at Rose, I guess it wasn't that I cared what she thought, but in a way I did. Lauren had been her best friend and she'd watched her brother struggle.

"Bella, stop looking at me like you want permission to talk about Edward!" Rose said. "I knew eventually my brother would find someone else and end up in bed with her. So spill!"

"How are things going with the two of you?" Alice asked.

"Really well, he helps with Jaycie, even got up with her last night, I'd even told him to wake me if he heard her before I did."

"What about things with you and Matt?" Rose asked.

"He um, asked me if I would be his mom last night," I said softly.

"He has a mom!" Rose gasped, tears filled her eyes.

"Rose," Alice said softly.

"No, it's okay," I said to Alice. "I told him that Lauren would always be his mom, just as Jake would always be Jaycie's dad. I also said that Edward would always love Lauren and that would never change."

"Are you two talking about marriage?" Rose asked softly. "I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea, I just need some time."

"Alright here's the deal. We aren't talking about marriage right now, I mean we talked about it last night as a future thing and not something we need to jump right into."

"How's the sex?" Alice asked.

"What?" I gasped.

"He's spent the night with you, you've spent the night with him. Come on Bella, spill!" Alice giggled.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because if he's bad, we will have to find you something to wear to make it better. If he's hot in bed, well, we'll need to go to a different section in this store for that stuff," Alice said.

"I'll put it this way, I'm really sore from last night."

"Oh my God seriously?" Rose asked.

"Yah, it was amazing, last night and this morning."

"Shit seriously?" Alice asked. "Where were the kids?"

"Still sleeping."

"So was last night the first?" Rose asked.

"No, the first night he stayed with me when Jaycie was sick."

They were all giggling as I was as red as the clearance sale sign.

Alice skipped off to look at something, leaving Rose and I alone. "Matt really likes you," She said softly.

I turned to her. "I don't want to take her place Rose."

"Bella," She said softly. "You will though, in time and not meaning to, you will. Lauren would have wanted him to be happy. It would have killed her to see him so heart broken for so long. I'm just having a hard time with it still."

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"There are still times, I dial her number just to ask her what she thinks or tell her about my day, and, then I remember."

"Right after Jake died, I called his phone just to hear his voice. I used to scream and cry for him to come back and not leave me alone."

Rose hugged me. "Thank you for everything you have done for my nephew and brother. I think Lauren would have really liked you."

"Really?" I asked her.

"She hasn't fucked with your stuff has she?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"She told me that if Edward ever cheated on her, she would haunt the girl forever, even after she was dead."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like something Jake would have said."

"Here Bella, try this on," Alice said handing me something blue.

I held it up. "I'll try it on, but you have to help me find something that I can also wear if I spend the night there since Matt will be there.

"Okay then, Rose help me, we don't want to blind our nephew," Rose giggled.

My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket. _**Hope you are having fun. Things are good here. Love you -E.**_  
_**  
**_"Bella, put the phone away," Alice whined.

"It was Edward saying he hoped I was having fun."

Rose grabbed something off the racks. "Here go put this on and we'll send him a picture."

I held it up, it was black, fairly sexy, but nothing to what Alice had picked out. "Just as a teaser to what he could be getting," Rose said smiling.

"Exactly! Keep the real sexy stuff for private," Alice laughed.

I took all of it into the dressing room and tried on what Alice had picked first. It was dark blue, with a black bra under see through blue mesh with a thong. "Oh hell," I groaned looking at it on me.

"Just get it, it will fit!" Alice said through the door.

How did she knew it would fit me? That was really creepy. The next thing I put on was what Rose had picked. It was a black tank top with black boyshorts. I slipped it on and opened the door. "Oh my God, you are going to turn him into a teenage boy again," Alice gasped.

"Should I pose?" I asked.

"Um yah," Rose said rolling her eyes.

I turned sideways weaving my hands in my hair, biting my lower lip. "Fuck Rose, if I was a lesbian and she wasn't sleeping with our brother, I might consider doing her," Alice laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell your husband and Edward that."

"Don't you dare!" I exclaimed.

Alice took the picture and handed me my phone back. I would never had done this with Jake, but things were different with Edward and this was kind of fun.

_**Edward, I'm being tortured. Love you-B. **_I attached the picture and hit send.

I changed quickly and went back out and joined them. "Are you getting those?" Rose asked.

"Yah, I think so."

"So I was thinking that when you stay the night with him you could wear his boxers and t-shirts."

"Wont Matt wonder about that?" I asked.

"Just tell him you didn't bring anything with you," Rose replied.

"You and Edward already kiss in front of him, you spent the night over there last night, I don't think his dad's clothes are going to be a problem," Alice said.

"And I know he's looking for his own place. Emmett has gone with him to look at a couple of apartments."

"I, uh, wow, we'd talked abou it but I didn't know he was looking for a place."

My phone buzzed. _**Bella, that's not fair, I'm stuck here with two kiddos and you send me a picture like that! Damn baby. -E**_  
_**  
****Glad you like, but it's only the teaser, you haven't seen the real thing yet. - B**_

_**BELLA, are you trying to kill me? -E**_

_**I'll show you later -B**_

"He likes it," I laughed.

"I told you," Alice laughed.

"Now how do you feel about him getting his own place?" Rose asked.

"It has its advantages that's for sure," I said.

We checked out and then walked to the bookstore. "So Matt wants a dog?" Alice asked.

"That's what he said, but Edward didn't seem to fond of the idea," Rose said.

"I think I'll get him something 'Toy Story' maybe books or puzzles or something."

"I'm getting him clothes," Alice said

"Of course you are," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll get him some toys to," She laughed.

"I'm going to talk to Edward and if it's okay with him, maybe I'll get him a dog," Rose said.

**AN- ALRIGHT, HERE'S THE DEAL, IF I PASS THE 200 REVIEW MARK ON THIS CHAPTER, I WILL UPDATE! I'M NOT ONE FOR BEGGING FOR REVIEWS, BUT IF IT HAPPENS, I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA CHAPTER THIS WEEK.**

**SO BELLA IS SHOPPING AND EDWARD IS AT HOME WITH TWO KIDS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EDWARD WITH THE KIDS!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS REALLY ARE THE BEST. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 24**  
(Edward)

The first half of the morning had gone great. I'd managed to get the kitchen cleaned up while Jaycie played on the floor with Matt, then I joined them. Matt and I played video games while Jaycie sat on my lap sucking her fist.

It was getting close to lunch time "Dad, can you make grilled cheese sandwiches?" Matt asked.

"Sure Matt, can you get her carrier?" He nodded and ran into the room and brought it back to me. I put Jaycie in the carrier and started lunch. I had just started lunch when Jaycie started crying. "Hey sweet girl, give me just a second and I will feed you."

"Dad, is it done yet?"

"Just a minute," I called into the other room over Jaycie's screaming. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"I'm watching TV."

"Matt, come on man please?" I called.

"What?" He asked.

"If I make a bottle for her will you sit next to her carrier and give it to her?"

"Sure," He sighed.

I made the bottle quickly all the while trying to keep the sandwich from burning. "Why wont she stop crying?" He asked.

"She's hungry," I told him.

"That's annoying," He said as I handed the bottle to him.

"It's the only way she can tell us she's hungry," I explained trying to flip the sandwich, only to realize that I had forgotten to spray the frying pan with nonstick spray before putting the sandwich in. "Shit!" I exclaimed sending pieces flying into the air.

"Dad!" He exclaimed.

"What Matt?" I asked trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"She puked all over."

I turned to see Jaycie was covered in puke, she started to cry. "Ok baby girl, come here." I turned the knob on the stove and picked Jaycie up.

"Is she sick?" Matt asked.

"No, listen get me her diaper bag its in the livingroom."

"But I'm hungry," He whined.

"I know Matt, now please do as I asked."

"Whatever," Matt muttered.

I stripped Jaycie's clothes and ran some water in the sink. "I'll get you cleaned off baby girl, daddy's sorry you spit up."

"You're her daddy now?" I heard Matt ask quietly from behind me. Shit I hadn't even realized what I'd said.

I turned back to him. "Matt, I'm sorry, I didn't realized I'd said that."

"You love her more than me." His eyes filled with tears and began dribbling down his cheek.

"Oh God Matt, you know that's not true."

He handed me the diaper bag and ran out of the room. Suddenly I smelled smoke, the stove was smoking and a small flame shot up. In the heat of the moment I'd turned it up to high instead of off. "Shit!" I yelled causing Jaycie to start screaming again. I hadn't turned the stove all the way off and what was left in the pan had burned. I grabbed Jaycie out of the sink and threw the pan sandwich and all into the water and managed to get the stove turned off.

I took Jaycie and her bottle into the living room and changed her clothes, holding her to me. I gave her the bottle and it didn't take her long to fall asleep. I sat there feeling defeated, I knew I needed to fix things with Matt, but I wasn't sure how to. I really wanted to call Bella, but I'd promised her that I could handle it on my own. I took Jaycie upstairs and put her in the crib. Then I went and called for pizza delivery.

"Hey Matt," I said knocking on his door.

"Go away, Jaycie needs you."

I walked in and sat down on his bed, he'd been crying. "Oh Matt, I know I hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to."

"But you aren't her daddy," He whispered. "You're my daddy."

"No I'm not, I admitted."

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"Do you remember asking if Bella would be your mommy?" He nodded. "Well she's around a lot right now, so it's natural for you to think of her that way. So when you heard me say that to Jaycie, I'm around her a lot to and I'm used to referring to myself as your daddy, well it slipped."

"Do you love Jaycie more than me?" He asked.

"No, I love you both very much. And some day, I would love to marry Bella and make the four of us a family," I told him. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," He said.

"And that's okay Matt, but I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk I'm here."

"I do love Bella."

"I'm glad you do," I said. I took a deep breath. "How would you feel if you and I got our own place to live?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like if I got us an apartment or a house for us."

"What about grandma and grandpa and my room?"

"Well they would stay here and they would always keep your room here like it is for if you ever wanted to spend the night with them, but I'm sure we could fix you up you're own room in our place."

"Is Bella going to live with us?" He asked.

"No Matt, not right away at least, she might stay with us once in awhile though, but it's not something we've really talked about yet."

Matt curled up against me. "I love you Matt, never forget that."

"I love you too, daddy."

I heard a knock at the door. "Oh come on," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Pizza," I laughed.

"Yay!" He exclaimed running out of the room ahead of me.

The pizza guy had no more than left when my parents came in. "Edward what burned?" Mom asked.

"Dad almost burned the kitchen down," Matt said with a face full of pizza.

"What?" My parents exclaimed.

Jaycie spit up her formula and I was trying to make grilled cheese sandwiches, you can probably figure the rest out."

"Where is Jaycie now?" Mom asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," I said. I noticed dad smile, he'd fallen in love with her to.

I grabbed a couple pieces of pizza and joined Matt at the table and began eating. While I knew it was possible that we could have some issues during the day, it was a little harder than I thought it would be.

"Dad, will you go play basketball with me?" Matt asked.

I hestitated, since Jaycie was sleeping. "Go Edward, we'll keep an eye on her."

Matt bounced the ball to me and I bounced it back to him, he caught it and threw it up in the air making it in the basket. "Dad, did you see that? I got it!" He exclaimed.

"You did!" I exclaimed picking him up. "Awesome job!"

"Can I play ball next year?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him.

We chased each other around throwing the ball into the hoop. "Good job Matt!" Dad yelled from the porch. I looked up to see mom and dad sitting with Jaycie. Dad had her in his lap against his chest. If only Bella had been there to see it.

Once it started getting dark and chilly we all went back inside. Matt went upstairs to take a bath while I took Jaycie to her bedroom and gave her a bottle. She hadn't slept much and was getting cranky, I figured she was missing Bella, I knew I was. She had sent me a text around 6 that evening saying they were about to stop for supper.

Jaycie finished off her bottle and yawned. I placed her on my shoulder patting her back. "Go to sleep sweet girl, mommy will be home soon." I walked her a little, Bella wasn't fond of me walking her, but I assured her I was only doing it to calm her and not get her to sleep. I kissed her forehead then placed her in her crib. "Night angel."

I went into the bathroom and found Matt neck deep in bubbles. "Hi daddy," He laughed.

"Boy you are crazy. Did you wash your hair?" I asked him.

"No, I don't want to get soap in my eyes."

"Alright," I sighed. I helped him wash his hair, then rinsed him off. "It's time to start getting ready for bed."

"But dad," He whined.

"It's 8pm, you know it's bedtime."

"Yes sir," He sighed.

While he got ready for bed I went to check my messages and found one new one. _**I'm so tired, it's been fun, but my feet are killing me and I can't keep my eyes open. If you could get Jaycie ready to go, I'd appreciate it. Love you. -B.**_  
_**  
**_I didn't reply, I'd wait to talk to her when she got here. We hadn't discussed her spending the night, but since Jaycie was already asleep, I didn't think I'd have a huge argument out of her.

"Dad, I'm ready for bed," Matt called.

I walked into his room and found him already under the covers. "Sleep good buddy, I love you."

"I love you to daddy. Will you tell Bella I said good night?"

I kissed him on the head. "I will."

"Will you read to me?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I said. I grabbed his 'CARS' book and stretched out next to him. This time he helped me read it. By the end of the book he was yawning. "Sleep good buddy."

(Bella)

Alice and Rose dropped me off first, I hugged them both and headed up the house carrying my bags. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle with Jaycie for a few minutes before I headed home. Shopping had been fun, but my feet were killing me.

I got up to the door. Did I knock? Or did I just go on in? I wasn't sure how you did that kind of thing especially with Esme and Carlisle home. I knocked lightly on the door. "Bella," Edward said pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad your home."

"Me to," I yawned.

"Come in here and sit down," He said taking my bags.

"Where's Jaycie and Matt?" I asked.

"Well, Jaycie didn't sleep much today, so she went to bed about an hour ago."

"Damn," I muttered.

"I'm sorry love, she was yawning. I tried to keep her awake."

"Is Matt sleeping to?" I asked.

"Both kids out," He said smiling. "Now get in here and sit down."

We joined Esme and Carlisle in the living room watching some CSI show. "Did you girls have fun?" Esme asked

"We did, but damn Alice wont stop."

"No she wont, we've thought about an intervention," Carlisle laughed.

"I'd be more than happy to call around. My feet are killing me."

"Go on to bed Bella, you do look exhausted," Esme said.

I wanted to sit down there and talk to them, but my eyelids had other plans and that involved them closing. Edward grabbed my bags while Esme and Carlisle both gave me a hug and then we went upstairs.

"Did you buy me anything?" Edward asked as I walked into his bathroom.

"No peaking," I said. I didn't want to get him all turned on when I was just way too tired. "Can you bring me the bag though for Victoria Secrets?"

He came in with it. "Here you go, can I get you anything?"

"Yah your arms in about five minutes."

"They'll be waiting."

I put on the black boy shorts and tank top I bought it wasn't what I had planned on putting on first, but I was exhausted. I brushed my teeth and hair and went into the bedroom.

"God baby, you look so sexy," Edward was smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said yawning loudly.

"Lay down love, and put your feet in my lap."

I did as he said and he began rubbing my feet. "How did today go?" I asked.

"Well, Matt fed Jaycie a bottle in her carrier while I fixed lunch. She spit up everywhere and I about burned the kitchen down."

"What?" I asked.

"It got really stressful for a bit, but it all worked out. I um kind of messed up today."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I picked Jaycie up and referred to myself as her daddy, to make matters worse, Matt walked in and heard me. So I had to deal with his attitude."

"Oh Edward."

"It all worked out. I told Matt that some day I want the four of us to be a family. He said he didn't know how he felt about that, but he did say that he loved you. I think he's afraid that he'll be replaced."

"Never," I said. "I love Matt as much as I love Jaycie."

"So, I um also told him that I was thinking about him and I getting our own place."

"I heard you and Emmett had looked at a few places."

"We have, but it's something we need to talk about I think that's why I'm having a hard time with it."

"Talk and I'll listen," I yawned.

"We should talk about it tomorrow," He said.

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, Matt asked if you and Jaycie would be living with us."

I gulped. "And?"

"I told him that it was too soon, but you both would probably spend the night once in awhile and he seemed okay with that. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a good plan."

"Which means we need a three bedroom place?" He asked. "I mean, I want Jaycie to have her own room when you guys stay."

"Come here and kiss me," I said.

He climbed up and laid down next to me, covering us up with blankets. He pulled me into his arms and held me. "I think one day, I'm going to marry you so I can hold you every night." He leaned in kissing me softly.

"I think I'm pretty damned lucky," I breathed as his mouth moved down my neck.

"Me to angel," He whispered.

We wrapped our arms around each other tightly and drifted off to sleep.  
_**  
**_

_**AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE ALL BLOWN ME AWAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 25**

(Edward)

It had been a month since Bella went shopping and I was home with the kids. Things had been going great up until about a week ago when Bella started pulling away. She'd suddenly gotten very quiet, we'd text some, but she was always too busy to go do anything. She had said she was getting ready for parent teacher conferences and was really stressed out. I knew it was a stressful time for any teacher, as I'd just finished with mine, but it seemed different with her, she sounded tired all the time and just off in general.

I stopped at Starbucks and picked up two cups of coffee, then drove over to the school. I found Bella sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Hey beautiful," I said walking in her room. I'm not sure what reaction I was expecting, but the one I got was not it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking up. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I missed you, so I thought I would bring you some coffee," I said sitting it down in front of her.

She covered her mouth getting up and running out of the classroom. I quickly removed the coffee and set it on one of the desks.

"Sorry," She said coming back into the room.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No Edward everything is not okay!" She snapped. "Nothing is okay!"

I was shocked, she'd never acted this way to me. "What's going on Bella? Are you sick? Is Jaycie okay?"

"Well I'm throwing up what the fuck do you think?" She sneered.

"Bella, do not talk to me like that!" I snapped. "Now what's going on with you?"

"Get the hell out of here!" She yelled.

"Bella, what the fuck is the matter with you?" I asked totally shocked by how she was acting.

"I can't do this anymore!" She exclaimed, tears were in her eyes.

"What?" I asked. "What can't you do?"

"Just go Edward, get out of here."

"Fine Bella, I'm leaving! I will not allow you to treat me this way!" I snapped. "I will not stand here and play these childish games with you! When you are over what ever the hell your problem is, you call me, I sure as hell have nothing to say to you!" I turned and stormed out of the class room slamming the door behind me.

(Bella)

I burst into tears as the door slammed closed. I had chased him away when I needed him the most. I couldn't do this without him, I needed him. I needed to fix this. I got up and chased after him, finding him already in the parking lot.

"Edward!" I cried. He stopped but didn't turn around, his shoulders slumped and head down. "I'm sorry."

"I don't get it! What did I do to you?"

"Edward," I cried unsure of how to tell him what was wrong with me.

"What is going on Bella?" He still hadn't turned around.

"I'm really scared Edward."

"So scared that you yelled at me and told me to leave?" He asked turning around. I wrapped my arms around my body. "I don't get you, I thought we were doing great, now your scared and yelling at me."

"I'm late Edward," I cried shaking.

"You're what?" He asked looking at me.

"My fucking period is late!" I cried.

He ran his hands over his face and into his hair. "Has this happened before?"

"Only once," I whispered.

"With Jaycie?" He asked and I nodded.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Oh God Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I was scared."

"How late are you?" He asked.

"A few days."

"Any other symptoms?"

"My breasts are really sore and everything makes me sleepy, yet I haven't slept in nights. Edward, I'm really scared."

"How long have you been throwing up?" He asked looking from my stomach to my eyes.

"This afternoon," I admitted.

"Lets get your stuff and we'll go get a test and find out."

"Ok," I whispered.

I was shaking as I packed up my stuff. Edward paced the classroom on his phone. "Hey mom, listen, um, I was wondering if you and dad could take Matt and do something tonight?" There was a pause. "Yah, Bella and I are having some problems and we need some time to work through them and it could take awhile." There was a longer pause. "Ok thanks mom, tell Matt I love him."

I started to feel sick and had to sit down and put my head in my hands. When I was pregnant with Jaycie, I was sick, but not this sick. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to take me in his arms, instead he started dialing another number.

My stomach churned and I knew I couldn't fight it any long. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. "Oh Bella," He whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I cried leaning against him.

"Sh angel, lets go get your stuff and go get you a test," He said kissing my head.

"What if I am?" I whispered not able to get the word out.

"Then the two of us are going to have a baby." I swear I saw a small smile appeared on his face.

It was a quiet walk to the car, Edward carried my stuff in one arm and wrapped his other arm around me. "I'll drive," He said.

"What about the other car?"

"My dad will pick mine up." He replied.

"You are so calm," I commented as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He sighed and took my hand. "Bella, I love you more than anything and whatever happens with the test, I'll support you every step of the way."

"I just don't understand how this could happen, I'm on the pill."

"Well, it's only 99.99 percent effective," He said softly.

"I never got pregnant on it before."

"Maybe I have sperm with super powers who can get through anything," He laughed.

"That is so not funny!" I snapped.

"Sorry."

I buried my face in my hands crying. "Jaycie is only 5 months old," I sobbed. "I'm not ready for another one right now."

"I know Bella, it wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world." He parked the car and I took several deep breaths before getting out of the car.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, needing to feel some sort of closeness to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the head. "I love you Bella. You, Matt, and Jaycie are my life." He put his hand on my stomach. "And if we the test comes back positive, I'll be the happiest man on earth, knowing that we created a baby together."

"So you want me to be pregnant?" I gasped.

"Bella, I'd certainly be okay with it."

We walked down the aisle looking at all the tests. "How did you tell Jake?"

"I was late and not feeling well, so I got a test from the store. I took it in the middle of the night and he came in and caught me."

"Was Jaycie planed?" He asked.

"We had planned on trying on our honeymoon, so I'd quit taking the pill and we were just using condoms. Well one night, that didn't happen and 9 months later, she was born."

"Wow," He said smiling. He looked down at my stomach and smiled even bigger.

"What about Matt?" I asked.

"Planned. Lauren was really sick, so she called me at work asking me to get her a test. It turned immediately."

Suddenly I felt a bit calmer, I wasn't ready by any means, but knew if I was Edward would be okay with it, Matt probably wouldn't take the news to well, but if we were okay than he would be. I grabbed a box that contained two tests and we walked to the counter.

We drove home in silence, I was still trying to wrap my head around everything and how I would take the results, whatever they may be. I was also starting to feel sick. I wrapped one arm around my stomach and covered my mouth with my other.

"Do I need to pull over?"

I shook my head no. "Just get us home."

(Edward)

I pulled in at my house and she jumped out of the car and ran to the bushes. I unlocked the door and went back to help her into the house. "Will you go with me to the bathroom?"

"Sure," I said following her up the stairs. I knew she was nervous and I didn't want her to feel alone.

I sat on the edge of the tub as she took the test. I had a mixture of emotions going through my mind, I was nervous, scared, anxious, a little excited, and shocked. "If this test is positive and I am pr...pre...pregnant, then I don't want to tell anyone right away, especially Matt."

"That's fine with me," I said.

"And if it comes back that I'm not, I never want to talk about this again," Bella said setting the tests on the on the counter.

She rushed back to the toilet and began vomiting. I grabbed a wet cloth and placed it against her forehead, holding her hair out of her face. I sat next to her and she slumped against me, I wrapped my arms around her holding her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

About you carrying my child, getting bigger, glowing, feeling my baby move inside of you. No I couldn't tell her that. "I'm thinking about you."

"What about me?" She asked.

"What you would look like pregnant," I admitted.

"Oh hell no, you want this don't you?" She asked, fear filled eyes.

"Bella, like I said I'm going to be okay with whatever we find out."

"Has it been three minutes?" She asked.

I looked at my phone, "It's been seven minutes."

"Help me up," She said softly. I pulled her up and she rinsed her mouth in the sink making a conscious effort not to look at the tests. "Will you look for me?"

My heart was pounding, maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted them to be positive. I wanted us all to be a family. We could handle it, we'd handle far worse things in life seperately. This would be easier. I looked down at the tests and wrapped my arms around her.

"What?" She asked.

"Bella," I said gently wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

**AN- SO WHAT DID THE TEST SAY?**

**I'M GOING INTO HIDING NOW! PLEASE RESIST ALL URGES TO THROW THINGS AT ME. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND, I'M NOT SURE WHAT ALL I HAVE GOING ON. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY. **


	26. Chapter 26

***PEAKS OUT FROM BEHIND THE CORNER.* I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 26**

**(EDWARD)**  
"You aren't pregnant," I told her softly.

"Then why do I have all of the symptoms?" She asked looking at both tests.

"I don't know love, lets see how you feel in the morning and if you are still sick, I'll take you in to the doctor, even if it is just the walk in clinic."

"I need to lie down," She whispered.

I helped her undress and then I picked her up in my arms and carried her into my room sitting her on the edge of the bed. "Can I get a shirt?" She asked softly.

"That's what I'm getting," I said digging through my drawers. I found one of my t-shirts and handed it to her. "Here love."

She smelled it and put it on. "I love wearing your clothes, they smell like you," She said laying down.

I covered her up and kissed her. "Will you hold me?"

"Give me just a minute and I will."

I ran into the bathroom and buried the tests in the bottom of the trash can, I didn't need to answer anyones questions at that point, I just wanted it all to be over with and find out what was wrong with Bella. She was laying on her side staring at the wall. I shed my clothes, leaving only my boxers on and climbed into bed behind her wrapping my arms and body around her.

"You wanted it to be positive didn't you?" She asked softly.

"Yes Bella, I guess I did. I mean, I know we haven't been together long and we have Matt's feeling to consider and Jaycie, but we could do it together. You just can't push me away when you get scared. You could have sent me a text or called me saying you needed to talk to me. I wouldn't have been mad, I would have supported you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I panicked Edward, my pregnancy with Jaycie was really hard and I don't want to lose you."

"Then love, don't push me away," I whispered wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be sorry."

"I'm not saying I don't want a baby, I'm just...I don't know," She said taking a deep breath. "Once we've been together longer and Jaycie gets older, I really want to have another baby." She looked down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"And I want to be married to you and I want to be Matt's mom, I want him to feel secure and loved before we add a baby."

My heart swelled at the way she talked about Matt, I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Sleep love, so you can feel better."

Bella rolled over in my arms curling up into a ball against me. I couldn't help but stare at her, as she slept. She was beautiful and all mine. In the short months that we had been dating, I'd decided on a few things, one, I was getting my own place and quickly and two, I was going to propose, I was just waiting a bit longer to get a ring. I wanted to make sure Matt was okay and have him go with me to pick out a ring. I knew that when I did propse, I wanted the kids to be involved. Hell I would even let Matt ask her to marry me for me.

Sometime in the middle of the night Bella stirred waking me up. She raced to the bathroom and I followed her, tripping over my feet and bumping into the wall. I held her hair back and noticed how warm she felt. "Edward," She whimpered.

"I'm right here love," I said softly.

"I'm so hot."

"I know love, does anything hurt?"

"My head and my throat."

"Okay love, I'm going to get you back into bed and I'll get you something to drink."

"Just leave me here," She said weakly.

I went to the kitchen and found some Tylenol and made her some hot tea with honey and lemon. Then went back upstairs to Bella.

She was curled up on the bathroom floor trembling. I set everything down on the night stand and went back into the bathroom gently picking her up. "Take some Tylenol love and drink this."

"I don't know if I can swallow," She whispered.

"Try to drink this," I said handing it to her.

She took a few small sips, wincing as she swallowed it. She managed to take the Tylenol then she curled back into the bed. I wrapped my arms around her. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Hush Bella, and go back to sleep."

Bella was up and down all night long, throwing up. She took a bath a couple different times. She was getting sick, that explained the nausea, but not the missed period. I was exhausted, but knew Bella was worse off, so I settled for sitting there next to her watching her toss and turn. I would make routine trips down to the kitchen to warm up her tea, get her ice, or more Tylenol.

Around 7am, she was curled up on the bathroom floor shaking. "Baby come on, lets go in and get you looked at."

"It's Saturday they're closed," She said softly, her voice hoarse from throwing up and being sore.

"The walk in clinic is open, come on love," I said.

I went in to my room and found a pair of her sweatpants that she had left at my house and one of my hoodies. "Here you go love."

Once she was finally dressed, I gently brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, it looked horrible, but as sick as she was she didn't care. She was almost to weak to walk, I picked her up and carried her down to the car. "I'm sorry," She whimpered.

"Love, don't be sorry, you can't help getting sick."

Bella sat in the car with her knees pulled up to her chest and head in her knees. I rubbed her back gently as I drove. "Tell me if you need me to pull over."

"Just drive carefully," She muttered.

I pulled into the parking lot, then helped her out. She leaned against me trembling. "We'll get you feeling better," I said wrapping my arms around her.

Luckily the place wasn't busy, Bella curled up against me shivering. "I'm so sleepy," She whispered.

"After we leave here you can go back and go to bed."

"What about Jaycie?" She whispered.

"I'll call Sue and talk to her," I replied.

"Wait, where is Matt?" She asked.

"Yesterday when I was on the phone I told them that you and I had some things to deal with and they took him to Port Angeles to spend time with him."

"Oh," She said.

"Isabella Swan," The nurse called.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Sure," She said.

(Bella)

I sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor while Edward sat in the chair with his head back against the wall. He hadn't slept at all and I felt bad. "You should have slept," I said hoarsly.

"Honey you needed me."

I started feeling dizzy and my stomach churned. "Edward," I gasped. He jumped up grabbing the basin. My stomach was killing me as I threw up.

"Bella, try to relax," He said rubbing my back.

"My stomach hurts," I whimpered. God I was such a baby when I was sick.

"You probably don't have much left to come up," He said.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hello Isabella, I'm doctor Nickles."

"It's Bella," I said softly.

"I see you've been sick. What are your symptoms?" She asked.

"Headache, sore throat, throwing up," I listed them as I thought of them.

I struggled to sit up as she checked me over. "I'd like to order a strep test," She finally said.

I took a deep breath. "Um, I, my period is a few days late. I took a test at home last night and it came back negative, but I haven't had my period."

"Okay, once I get the strep test, I'll send you for a urine test, some times it's better to take those tests first thing in the morning."

"Thanks," I said glancing at Edward.

I reached for Edward's hand as Dr. Nickels put the stick down my throat, I prayed I wouldn't throw up on her. ""All done Bella, now, follow me. "

Edward stayed as I walked down the hall. She handed me a cup and I went into the bathroom. I felt like I was going to pass out from being so sick, but I managed to pee in the cup. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom, handing the nurse the cup. "We'll have your results in about ten minutes," The nurse said.

I walked back to the room and sat down next to Edward. He pulled me into his arms. "Are you thinking the tests were wrong?"

"I don't know, I still don't have my period, so maybe."

"I called Sue while you were gone, she said to stay away if you are sick, she doesn't want Jaycie to get it."

"Wonderful, I can't even see my own baby." I'd never been away from her for that long.

"Bella once you get feeling better, you can go home and be with her."

"I don't want to go home, I want her here with me."

He kissed my head. "I'm looking for a place big enough for all of us, then we can be a family."

"I'd like that," I whispered.

"Alright Bella, we have all of the tests results back," Dr. Nickels said coming in.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a pretty severe case of strep throat. However, your pregnancy test came back negative."

"Then why am I late?" I asked.

"Are you on birth control of any kind right now?"

"Yah, the pill, but I haven't missed any," I said.

"Do you have any children?" Dr. Nickels asked.

"A five month old daughter."

"Some times after a woman has a baby, her body takes some time to get back on a normal cycle. Usually it's just your body switching schedules. I would recommend that you call your primary doctor if you still haven't gotten it in a week."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay thank you."

"Now, I'm going to write you a prescription for an antibiotic, but the antibiotic will work against the birth control pill, so you will need to use condoms or the next pregnancy test will probably tell you something different," She said with a soft smile.

We said goodbye to her and left.

I fell asleep in the car on the way home and woke up as Edward carried me up the stairs and put me to bed. He gave me my medicine, refreshed my water, then climbed into bed next to me.

I awoke some time later hearing someone softly crying next to my bed, but it wasn't Jaycie. I opened my eyes realizing that it was dark outside, the small lamp next to Edward's bed was on. I tried to swallow, but my throat felt like it was cracking. I reached for the water and realized it was Matt who was crying, I took a small sip trying not to cry as it stung going down.

"What's wrong Matt?" I croaked out, it hurt so bad to talk.

"Daddy said you were sick," He said softly. "Are you going to die?"

"What?" I asked horrified.

"Mommy got sick and died."

"Matt, no buddy," I winced as I felt a cough coming on. "Come here Matt." He climbed up on the bed next to me, I knew he'd probably end up getting sick to, but I couldn't handle him standing there crying at me. "Buddy, your mom had cancer, I just have strep throat."

"What's that?" He whimpered.

"Just a horrible sore throat."

"Bella, I love you, I don't want you to die." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

I took his hand and pulled him closer to me praying he wouldn't get sick. I couldn't imagine any mother too sick to hold their crying child and though I might not have given birth to him, I looked at him like he was mine. I hugged him tightly as he cried.

"I love you too Matt and I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time."

"Can I call you mom yet?" He asked.

I smiled at him. For the last several weeks he'd been asking. "Matt, I want you to call me mom, but right now it would be better if we just stuck with Bella."

"Is it because you're my teacher?"

"That's a big part of it, we wouldn't want the other kids to get jealous, so for right now, it would be better if I was just your Bella and someday you will probably be able to call me mom."

"This summer?" He asked.

I smiled. "We'll have to talk to your dad later on. Now, if you want to stay in here you can, but I'm not feeling to good right now, so I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

"Do you need daddy?" He asked handing me my water.

"No buddy," I said taking another drink.

"Feel better my Bella," He said wrapping his arm around me.

(Edward)

Bella was still sleeping, she'd been asleep since about 10am that morning and Matt was in his playroom. So I called Charlie, I knew when she woke up she'd worry about Jaycie. According to Charlie she was pretty fussy, we figured she was wanting her mommy. I offered to go pick her up, but he said they would be fine with her and was glad that Bella was in good hands. I assured him that Bella was fine and we got off the phone.

I walked into the livingroom and collapsed into the recliner as mom and dad had the couch and were watching tv. "Long day?" Dad asked smiling.

"You could say that add to the fact that I didn't get any sleep at all last night."

"So, um, you said you two had somethings to work out, I'm assuming everything is okay between you two?" Mom asked.

"Oh yah, she was just overly emotional and getting sick. The tests were all negative and there was no point in mentioning that."

Mom looked at me for a second. "Good."

"You know son, she's on antibiotics you need to be careful. I know you are both adults, but I'm just telling you so you don't forget."

"Okay dad really, I don't need the sex talk."

"I would hope I didn't have to give you that again, I just didn't know if you knew that about antibiotics or not," Dad said.

"Believe me, we know that."

"Good," Mom said.

"So Charlie said that Jaycie has been pretty fussy. I'm thinking I should go get her tomorrow morning to give them a break."

"Is Bella going to be able to work Monday?" Mom asked.

"I guess it depends on how she feels tomorrow, but I think she should take Monday off."

"Go get Jaycie, I'll take care of both of them while you're working if she can't."

"Thanks mom," I yawned. "I'm going to put Matt to bed and get to bed myself."

"Night son," Dad said.

I went upstairs and realized just how quiet it was up there. I checked the toy room and it was empty, then Matt's room. A part of me panicked when I couldn't find him, but then I went in my room and found Matt curled up against Bella sleeping with their arms around each other. I tried to pick him up, but he gripped her shirt tightly. I gave up, I went and put on my sweat pants and climbed into bed next to Bella.

"Edward," She whispered hoarsly.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No," She whispered stroking Matt's face.

"Sleep love, I've got you."

"So does our son," She mumbled. I smiled, that was the first time she'd referred to him as ours and I loved it.

The next morning Bella was feeling somewhat better, but still had a horrible sorethroat. Dad made her hot tea with honey and lemon and took it up to her. I'd given her the same thing the day before, but he said he had a secret trick to making her feel better. I shook my head and went into the kitchen to get coffee and see if Matt wanted to ride with me to get Jaycie.

"Morning dad, do you want pancakes?"

"No thank you, I'm just going to get some coffee and get ready to go get Jaycie."

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"Of course, that's what I was coming to ask you, finish eating and get dressed, then we'll go."

"I'm done," He said jumping up from the table and running out of the room.

"He really loves Bella," Mom sighed.

"I know he does, I caught him sleeping with her when I went to bed last night. He was curled up against her."

"I was worried in the beginning, you have both been through a lot, but you both seem to know each others needs and you both care for each others kids."

"That we do."

"Come on dad, I'm ready. Lets go!" Matt exclaimed.

"You didn't wake Bella up did you?"

"No grandpa was talking to her. I just went in to hug her goodbye."

I smiled and shook my head. "Come on Matt."

Matt seemed very thoughtful as we drove to Charlie and Sue's house. "What are you thinking about?"

"When school is over, can I call Bella mommy?"

"Well Matt, I'm not sure. Do you want to?"

"Yes," He said softly.

"Matt, you really like Bella don't you?"

"I love her," He said. "Don't you?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I love her a lot."

"I want her to be my mommy."

"Matt, do you understand that if Bella was your mommy, then I would be Jaycie's daddy?"

"So she would be my sister?"

"Yes Matt."

"That wouldn't be too bad I guess," He said. "When can you do all that?"

I smiled. "First I need to ask Charlie if I can marry her. Then I'd need to get a ring."

"Oh," He said.

I pulled into their driveway and parked the car. "Dad are you and Bella going to have babies?"

I stopped dead. "What?" I asked.

"Well, would you?"

"We, um, we haven't talked about it."

"Hey dad,"

"What?" I gasped.

"Can I knock?"

"Of course," I said.

He knocked loudly on the door. "Now give them a minute."

The door opened and Sue looked down at Matt smiling. "Hi Matt, come on in you guys. How's Bella?"

"She's a little better this morning," I said. "We figured you guys were exhausted, so we came to get Jaycie."

Sue almost looked slightly relieved. "She was up most of the night last night. I think she misses Bella."

"Do you care if I take her?" I asked.

"Not one bit," She said smiling.

"Good morning you two," Charlie said coming into the living room.

"They came to get Jaycie." Sue said.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"A little better," I replied.

"Charlie, my dad wants to ask you if he can marry Bella." Matt blurted out suddenly.

**AN- SO NO SHE'S NOT PREGNANT. AT SOME POINT THERE PROBABLY WILL BE A BABY JOINING THE FAMILY, JUST NOT YET! I HOPE NONE OF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED WITH THIS CHAPTER. **

**I HAD MANY LAUGHS AS I READ YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THEM!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 27**

(Edward)

"Matt!" I gasped.

"But dad, we both love her and I want her to be my mommy and you said you would ask her dad if you could marry her." I stood there wanting to die, I'd never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I wanted to fall through the floor and die right then and there.

"Sue, take the boy and get Jaycie ready. I need to talk to Edward here before he collapses, I think he's forgotten how to breathe and I really don't want to do CPR on him."

"Come on Matt," Sue said leading him out of the living room laughing.

Charlie motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen, I silently prayed he was cleaning his gun, but no such luck. We sat down at the table and stared at each other. "Edward," Charlie said clearing his throat. "I need to know what's going on with you and my daughter."

"She's at my house right now sick."

You two have been spending a lot of time together and are moving pretty fast considering you two really haven't been together that long," He said.

"Sir, I love your daughter and granddaughter as much as I love Matt."

Charlie opened his mouth and shut it, his hands clenched into fists on the table. "She's pregnant isn't she?"

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Matt already knows you are talking about marriage so soon and she sick..."

"Charlie, she's not pregnant!" I exclaimed cutting him off. "The whole talk about marriage and Matt wanting her to be his mom came awhile back. He wants Bella to be his mom and we simply told him that some day if her and I got married then she would be his mom."

"So at the pharmacy the other day you did or did not get a pregnancy test?"

Fuck, this is why I hated small towns. "How did you know about that?" I asked sweating.

"This town is smaller than Chicago Edward," He said. "Stacy was your cashier, her dad is my partner down at the station."

"She said she'd been sick and got scared. The test came back negative, so I took her to the doctor yesterday morning and she had them do another test, she's got strep throat, but she is not pregnant."

Charlie, was very pale. "I know you two are adults, but I worry about her Edward, she can't handle another heartbreak. You do seem like a good guy who loves her, but you two are moving so fast."

"Charlie, if those tests would have come back positive, I'd be over here with her talking to you. I'm not going to leave her, we would get through it together and yes, we've only been together for a short time, but we both know what we want."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I married my best friend and when she died, a huge part of me died to, I quit living life, only living for Matt. Bella changed me, I found that there is so much to live for. I do want to be Jaycie's dad and I want Bella to be Matt's mom. However, I don't want to forget Jake of Lauren in all of this, they are the reason the kids are here."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Edward, she will always be my baby."

"I get that sir," I said.

"No Edward you don't, not yet anyways, but you will when your daughter gets older and wants to get married."

I smiled, knowing he'd just referred to Jayc as my daughter.

"Edward you have my blessing to marry her when you feel it's time. I support you two and I know Sue does to."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me."

"So I guess I'm closer to having Matt as a grandson."

"Yes, I guess you are," I said.

"It's getting cooler out, but once the weather turns nice, I'd like to take him fishing."

"I think Matt would really like that, he's always wanting to go fishing," I told Charlie.

"You're a good guy Edward, just don't hurt them."

"I wont," I assured him.

"Daddy, I got to help Sue pick out clothes for Jaycie," Matt said coming into the kitchen with Sue and Jaycie.

"You did a great job buddy, she looks so cute," I said.

I looked at Charlie. "Matt's birthday is the week after Thanksgiving, would you and Sue like to join us?"

"Oh Charlie, that would be fun," Sue said rubbing Matt's shoulder.

"Just let us know the time and place," Charlie said. "Now, what would you like for your birthday?"

"A dog," Matt said.

I looked over at Charlie, mouthing no at him. "What else do you want? What do you like to do?"

"I want a bike, I can't ride one yet, but I want one. And I like all types of sports."

"We'll see what we can do," Charlie said.

I loaded the kids into the car and promised to have Bella call as soon as she felt up to it and headed home. "Can I get a dog?" Matt asked.

"Buddy, I don't know, it's something I need to think about."

Matt helped me carry some of Jaycie's stuff and we walked into the house. "Hi Matt," Mom said hugging him.

"Grandma, I want a dog."

She smiled. "I know Matt."

"That's what daddy said," He pouted. "Where's grandpa?"

"He is upstairs checking on Bella, she's started running a low grade fever again."

"Damn," I muttered.

"Daddy, you said a bad word."

"Sorry buddy," I sighed.

"You go check on Bella, I'll take these two and find something to do," Mom said taking Jaycie and kissing her cheek.

I found dad sitting on the edge of my bed taking Bella's tempature. "Hi," I said sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"She's tried to eat, but ended up vomiting and she's running a low grade fever."

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

Dad looked at Bella and then back to me. "She has no voice at all, she's going to need you to call in to work for her." Dad looked at the thermometer and set it on the night stand.

"I'm on it, I'll call in the morning."

Bella gave me a thumbs up sign and closed her eyes. "Just rest Bella," Dad said.

He got up and motioned for me to join him in the hallway. "I'll be back honey, just rest."

I shut the door behind me and turned to dad. "That girl in there is such a mini Esme."

"Why?" I asked.

"She remindes me of your mom when we first met. Don't let her get away from you."

"I don't know when, but I'm going to propose," I said.

"Good plan son," Dad said. "Now get back to your girlfriend, she's missed you."

The night was long as Jaycie didn't sleep very well and Bella wasn't able to care for her, so I was up with her. Around 3, Jaycie was laying in the bed crying for the fifth time that night, I got out of bed and went to check on her. The minute she saw me, she reached her arms up to me. "Come to baby girl," I said picking her up. "What do you need? You just had a bottle." She gripped my shirt and laid her head on my chest.

I was exhausted and couldn't stop my yawn. I walked over to the twin bed in the room, pulled the blankets back, then sat down. Jaycie started to fuss, but I shushed her, then laid down with her next to me. I watched her for a few minutes as her eyes began to flutter closed. I hadn't known her that long, but she already had me wrapped her finger.

"I love you angel, always and forever." Her eyes fluttered up and she smiled, then fell asleep.

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning alone in Edward's bed with a note on his pillow. _"Morning love, I've already called you in sick. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you, but mom will be there. See you tonight. Love you."_

I sat up testing my voice, it was quite a bit better, but it still hurt to talk. I looked around and realized Jaycie wasn't even in the room with me. I got up and went through Edward's drawers trying to find something to wear. Finally I found a pair of sweat pants I'd left there and put on one of his t-shirts. I brushed my teeth and hair then went to find my daughter.

I made my way down stairs and found Esme sitting on the couch with Jaycie talking softly to her. I walked a little closer and stopped trying to hear what she was saying to her.

Jaycie laughed a loud belly laugh at Esme. "You are so cute, grandma loves you so much," Esme cooed kissing her on the cheek. "I can't wait until you get older and I can take you and Matt to the park and push you on the swing."

I quietly stepped around the corner, of course as my luck would have it, I broke out into a horrible cough. "Morning Bella," Esme said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so, it still hurts to talk and cough, but my throat isn't as sore."

"Oh, I'm so glad. Why don't you come join us, I know a little girl who's been missing her mommy."

I sat down next to them on the couch and Jaycie immediately reached for me. "Hey sweetheart," I said taking her from Esme. She immediately snuggled against me.

"Edward said she had kind of a rough night, he was up and down with her until about 3."

"He should have gotten me up," I said hugging Jaycie close to me.

"You were too sick Bella," Esme said. "Besides, he loves his time with her. He slept in the twin bed with her."

Tears filled my eyes. "He's too sweet sometimes."

"You know Bella," Esme said wrapping her arms around me. "After Lauren died a huge piece of Edward died with her, had he not had Matt, he probably would have died to and I suspect it was the same for you after Jake died."

"I still miss him," I whispered.

"And you will forever," Esme said. "I know Edward still misses Lauren, but when he came home from your first coffee date, there was a noticble change in him. You have given me my son back."

"I thought I was pregnant," I blurted out staring down at Jaycie.

"You know, I wondered when Edward asked us to do something with Matt so you two could work out some problems."

"I'm not, but it was enough to scare me."

"Is that why you had distanced yourself from Edward?" She asked me.

"Yes," I admitted. "I was afraid and not sure how to tell him."

"Bella, tell me something would it really been that horrible if you had been pregnant?" Esme asked me.

I choked not sure of how to respond. "Um, well, I, yes, she's only 5 months old."

"Well, I would have been excited," She said putting her arms around me. "I feel so blessed to have you and Jaycie join our family."

"Thank you Esme," I said softly.

"And when you and Edward add to your family, we will love him or her just as much."

Jaycie reached for Esme. "Aw come here sweetheart." She took her and kissed her cheek. "Grandma loves you." Jaycie turned her head and started gumming Esme's cheek.

"She loves you to," I laughed.

"So Thanksgiving is coming up and I was wondering if your dad and Sue have any plans?" Esme asked.

"Usually, Ja..." I stopped this was going to be the first Thanksgiving without Jake and Sam arguing over football with my dad, while Emily, Sue and I cooked. This year Jake wouldn't turn me around and kiss me so he could stick his finger in the mashed potatoes behind my back.

"Edward's first Thanksgiving without Lauren was horrible, he came here and tried to hide in his room the whole time. He couldn't handle going into the kitchen knowing she wouldn't be in there."

"I thought after almost a year, my tears would stop," I said.

"It really hasn't been long enough Bella, amd I know it hurts."

"Jake used to come in and turn me around to kiss me so he could stick his finger in the food while I wasn't looking. I knew he did it everytime, but I pretended to be offended."

"Those are memories that you need to write down so one day you can give them to Jaycie."

"I never thought of that," I said.

"Who all comes to your house on Thanksgiving?" Esme asked.

"Sam and Emily," I said.

"Why don't you invite them and your parents here?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it would be fun, then you all wont feel so alone and even though Jake isn't here, you'll still have part of your past."

"Thank you Esme, this means so much," I said.

**AN- YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME, I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT SO MUCH! THANK YOU!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 28**

(Bella)

I woke up on the morning of Thanksgiving around 5am Edward had his arm around me snoring into the back of my neck. I turned in his arms and kissed him. "Mmm, morning," He murmured against my mouth.

I smiled, he was so cute when he slept. "I have to get up."

He tightened his grip on me. "No, we must stay here all day."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I pressed myself up against him feeling his erection against my stomach.

"Bella," He groaned grabbing my leg and pulling it up over his thigh.

"Yes dear," I murmured pulling his to where he was on top of me.

"You have no idea how much I love waking up to you in my bed totally naked."

"Oh, I think I do," I said pulling myself up against his erection.

Edward kissed me as he slid into me, I tightened my legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. "I love you so much Isabella," He groaned shifting to where he was hitting me in all the right places.

"Edward," I gasped. "Oh God that feels incredible."

"So tight," He murmured.

He reached down rubbing my clit. "Ah, uh, don't stop," I moaned.

"Daddy," Matt said opening the door.

There was dead silence, luckily we were covered with blankets. "Just a minute Matt, go to your room for a minute," Edward said trying to sound calm.

"Grandma says she needs Bella," He said.

"Okay Matt, tell her I'm coming," I said blushing furiously into Edward's chest.

"And close the door," Edward said.

As soon as the door was closed Edward pulled out. "Fuck! I forgot to lock the door."

"Obviously," I laughed.

"I'm so sorry Bella," He sighed.

"It's bound to happen, but you really should go tell Esme I'm coming," I said sitting up.

Edward raised his eye brows. "You will be coming tonight, I give you my word."

**(Esme)**

Matt wandered back into the kitchen. "Were they awake?" I asked

"Yah they were under blankets making really funny noises and I think Bella was naked, her clothes that she wore to bed were on the floor."

I dropped the fork I was using to scramble the eggs. "Oh well, I'm sure they will be down in a minute."

"Grandma, what were they doing?"

"Um, I think that's something you need to ask your dad."

"Was he hurting Bella?"

"Matt," I sighed trying to decide how to handle this. "Your dad wasn't hurting Bella."

"Ok," He said still looking very confused.

"Can you set the table?" I asked him pointing the plates and silverware.

"Sure thing grandma."

**(EDWARD)**

I walked down into the kitchen. "Morning," I said.

"Morning Edward," Mom said. "Come with me, I need to talk to you."

I groaned inwardly and followed mom into the laundry room. "What's up?" I asked.

"Seems like your son caught you and Bella in an awkward situation."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well he noticed that her clothes were on the floor, so assumed that she was naked and he was afraid that you were hurting her by the noises that were being made."

"Damn," I muttered. "What do I say to him?"

"I'd give him the age appropriate facts, be honest, but remember to talk to him before Emmett gets here!"

"Yah, the last thing I need is for Emmett to get involved."

"I'd do it quickly, I'm not sure Bella is ready to do the explaining so it might be best to get it done before she comes down."

I sighed. "Alright."

I went into the dining room where Matt was taking his time setting the table. "Morning buddy."

"Morning daddy," He said.

"Hey, why don't we go talk for a few minutes."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No buddy, I just want to talk to you about this morning."

"Oh," He said. "Is Bella okay?"

I lead him outside to the porch swing. "Bella is fine, buddy."

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Well, um, I was showing Bella how much I love her."

"Oh, why wasn't she wearing clothes?"

Oh my God, I wanted to drop into a hole and die. "Matt, when you are older I will explain it all to you, but right now lets just keep it at the fact, I was showing her I loved her."

He nodded. "Hey dad," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I love Bella too."

Mom and Bella were in the kitchen talking when Matt and I got back. Bella glanced over at me and blushed. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's all good," I whispered.

"What about Matt?" She whispered.

"I told him that I was just showing you that I love you."

**(Bella)**

"Getting caught is one of the joys of parenting," Esme laughed.

"Wonderful," I sighed.

"It gets better when they get older."

"Sure it does, a closed door just tells kids what's going on on the other side of the door," I laughed.

"When is everyong going to get here?" Edward asked.

"Probably around 10 or 11," Esme said.

"Who all is coming?" Matt asked.

"Well, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and Sue and then Bella's friends Sam and Emily," Edward explained.

"That's a lot of people," Matt said.

"Sure is," I agreed.

A soft cry came from behind me and I turned around to Carlisle coming into the kitchen holding Jaycie on his shoulder. "I was in my office and heard her crying."

"Can't resist a cute baby can you?" Esme asked him.

"Most definitely not." He laughed.

I made Jaycie a bottle and went to take her from Carlisle, but he took the bottle from me and proceeded to feed her. "I can do that," I said.

"I know you can, but see that little boy over there?" He asked pointing to Matt. I nodded. "They lived in Chicago, I missed out on a lot of this stuff."

I nodded understanding where he was coming from. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Lets go find a news channel to watch," He said to Jaycie.

I shook my head laughing. "Poor kid, she gets stuck watching my dad work on our cars, watching ball games and now the news."

Esme laughed. "She'll be well rounded by the time Alice and Rose take her shopping."

"As long as they keep her out of Victoria Secret, I'll be fine," I laughed.

"Can I help with anything?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen.

"Um, I think we got everything under control. What are the kids doing?" I asked.

"Playing with grandpa, he's on the floor trying to teach Jayc how to play checkers."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not surprising."

"Oh, I want to go see," Esme said rushing out of the kitchen.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good. Why?"

"I know it's your first holiday without Jake and I know my first Thanksgiving and Christmas were pretty hard."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "A few months ago I never dreamed that I would be this happy. Yes, I miss him, but I'm so thankful to have you."

"I feel the same way," He said tilting my head so he could kiss me. "I love you," He whispered against my lips.

"Baby in the room!" Emmett anounced. I jumped, looking over at Emmett standing there holding Jaycie and gave Emmett the dirtiest look I could give him.

"Go away Emmett," Edward said pulling me against him.

"I just came in for a drink, I didn't expect to find you both in here groping. I mean come on, this is where we eat!"

"It's not like he had me on the counter!" I exclaimed causing Emmett and Edward to burst into fits of laughter.

"Bella, did I ever tell you about the time we had to get a new kitchen table?" Edward asked.

"Edward, that was so long ago," Emmett whined.

"I want to hear it," I said.

"Lauren, dad and I had all just gotten home and dad went into the kitchen and we heard screaming and went into find Emmett and Rose naked on top of the kitchen table."

"Oh my God!" I gasped giggling. "What did Carlisle do?"

"Got rid of the table and told mom Emmett broke it," Edward said.

"That is so funny," I laughed. "But very gross."

"Laugh all you want. After all our years together we still have a banging sex life," Emmett said. "I mean you and Lauren used to..."

I felt Edward stiffen. "Emmett," He warned.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Edward muttered turning and walking out of the kitchen and outside.

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

"Emmett, watch her, I'm going to talk to him."

Edward was sitting on the picnic table, head in his hands. I climbed up and sat next to him. "Hey," I said softly.

"He just can't ever shut the fuck up!"

"He was kidding, yes he took it too far, but he didn't mean anything by it."

Edward looked at me. "He had no right bringing Lauren up in that conversation. She's gone Bella and in the past our sex life..."

"Edward stop it!" I said. "No I don't want to hear about your sex life, but you have Matt and were together for a long time so I know it was probably amazing. Just don't be hard on Emmett. You guys have all had a history of friendships and relationships. I'm okay with that."

"But I wouldn't want to hear about you and Jake," He said.

I got off the table and stood in front of him. "Edward, I'll tell you one thing," I said gently caressing his cheek. "You and I have an incredibly hot sex like and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He smiled. "We do. I guess I just don't want you to be jealous of the things that happened in the past."

"I'm tougher than I look. Now lets get back inside before Emmett and Rose christen something." I laughed.

"They probably already have," He laughed

Luckily things had calmed down and almost everyone had gotten there. Sue and Esme hit it off great and headed into the kitchen while my dad and Carlisle sat in front of the tv talking about the football game that was on. Matt ran to my dad. "Hi Charlie!"

"Well hello Matt, how are you doing?" Dad asked picking him up.

"I'm doing good," Matt said smiling.

"Hey Bella, Jaycie just spit up on her clothes do you have an extra outfit?" Rose asked coming into the living room.

"Yah, I have one in the diaper bag," I said. "Do you want me to change her?"

"No, I've got her," She said.

"What time are Sam and Emily getting here?" Edward asked.

"I haven't heard back from them," I said.

"They'll be here," He said softly.

I watched as all of the guys congregated in the livingroom watching football with Jaycie and Matt while everyone else was cooking in the kitchen. Edward stayed close to me helping where he could in the kitchen.

Just as we were about ready to set the table the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Emily and Sam, I'll go," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"He's struggling today," I said softly.

Rose looked at me and smiled sadly. "Holidays were always his and Lauren's favorite times of the year. Last year was horrible for him."

"I get that, if I didn't have Edward this year, it would be really hard for me," I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that, this is your first year isn't it?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing okay, I still get sad though."

"I think, from how you both looked when you got together I think you both look happy," Sue said.

Esme hugged me. "I wish you two could have met under different circumstances, but this was meant to be and I'm glad you have each other."

"Thank you Esme," I said hugging her back.

I turned and saw Emily and Sam come into the kitchen with Edward. "You guys made!" I exclaimed hugging Emily.

"Sam wasn't sure he wanted to come," She whispered in my ear.

I released her and rubbed her stomach. "You look great."

"Thanks. I'm just glad I'm starting to show for so long I just felt fat."

"You will never be fat," I laughed.

I walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you are here."

"Thanks Bells, I just wasn't sure if...I mean they aren't our family."

"Stop it Sam, you are welcome here. I love you guys."

Sam pulled away and looked at me. "I can't remember the last time I have seen you so happy. Is he treating you right?"

I looked over at Edward and smiled. "He's amazing."

I introduced them to Esme, Alice and Rose. Then turned back to Sam. "I've got someone else I want you to meet."

"Who is that?" He asked.

I linked my arm in his and lead him back to the livingroom. "Hey Matt," I said. Matt ran over to where I was. "Matt, I want you to meet my friend Sam."

"Hi," He said shyly.

"Well hello Matt," He said shaking his hand.

"Matt is Edward's son and he's in my class at school."

"Is Bella a good teacher?" Sam asked him.

"Yah, she's pretty too," Matt said causing me to blush.

"Good taste in girls," Sam laughed.

Sam had always been really good with kids and I knew Matt would love him. Him and Jake would go down to the beach at La Push and within several minutes they would have all the kids grouped together playing football for hours.

Dinner was amazing. I watched Sam and Emily interact with Edward's family as if they were old friends. While my dad and Sue were each engaged in other conversations. "It's nice to see you so happy," Edward whispered.

"I feel whole," I admitted. "For the first time, I feel like I'm going to be okay."

"I know," He whispered leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I watched at Emmett leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. "I love you beautiful girl," He said smiling at her.

"Uncle Emmett, my daddy likes to tell Bella he loves her," Matt said.

"Does he really?" Emmett asked him.

"Yah they take their clothes off," Matt said innocently.

There was a dead silence around the table, my face was on fire. I was barely aware of my dad choking on his food and gasps and laughter went around the table. I wanted to die. "Hey Matt," Edward said gripping my thigh under the table nervously. "Um lets not talk about that at the table okay."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No body not at all, it's just that some things are not to be talked about at the table."

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked. "You're pretty red."

"I'm fine," I said glaring at him.

Finally dinner was over, but I was still very uncomfortable about Matt's announcement at the dinner table. I quickly helped clear the table while Emily and Sue helped clean up the kitchen. I walked through the livingroom and went to the front door. "Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I just need a moment alone," I said walking out the door and closing it behind me.

**AN- I ALMOST DIDN'T POST TODAY. I WAS FINDING IT VERY HARD TO WRITE DUE TO THE RECENT EVENTS WITH KRISTEN AND ROB. I'M HONESTLY TORN ON WHAT I BELIEVE, DUE TO THE FACT OF HOW PRIVATE THEY ALWAYS SEEMED. REGARDLESS OF WHAT WENT ON OR HOPEFULLY DIDN'T GO ON, SHE IS HUMAN AND EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING. I TRULY APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 29**

"Bella, you okay?" Carlisle asked coming outside.

"I guess," I said.

"I'm guessing you're very embarrassed over what Matt said?"

Carlisle was not the one I really wanted to be talking to about this, in fact, I didn't want to talk about it with anyone. I wanted it forgotten.

"He's young Bella, he didn't understand what he was saying."

"I know that Carlisle," I said softly. "I feel horrible for it even happening. I'm just not used to all of this and it's happening so fast."

Carlisle leaned up against the railing of the porch crossing his arms. "Are you having regrets Bella?"

"Last year on Thanksgiving I spent the whole morning nauseous. We knew I was pregnant, but we were really enjoying just us knowing. Then it happened so fast. We announced my pregnancy and he was gone. I never got to say goodbye to him. Now a year later, I have Edward and Matt."

Carlisle smiled gently. "And last year you looked into the future and saw you and him and your child."

"I sound pretty damned selfish right now don't I?" I asked.

"No Bella, not at all. Answer me something though, do you think you and Edward are moving too fast right now?"

"I'm not rebounding Carlisle," I said defensively."

"I didn't mean it that way and I'm sorry you took it that way. I'm just asking you if you feel like your relationship is moving too fast?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. I love him Carlisle, I feel like I can breathe when I'm with him. I guess I'm just not used to having an older child around. I love Matt and all I really do, he's a great kid I'm just not used to worry about locking doors and watching what I say when I'm not at work."

Carlisle laughed. "Bella, you are such a good mom to Jaycie and you are playing a wonderful role with Matt. He loves you as much as you love him and you will get used to it. Now saying all of that, you will quickly learn to lock those doors, because what happened today will happen again and it's even worse when they are teenagers."

I laughed. "I just can't believe he announced it at the dinner table. In front of my dad!"

"Did you ever walk in on your dad and Sue?" Carlisle asked.

"No way! I was too careful about that, I didn't want to be scarred for life."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I know today is hard for you, but I'm very glad you are here with us. Esme and I really love you and Jaycie and if you ever need anything, we're here for you to."

"That means a lot Carlisle, thank you," I said hugging him back.

(Edward)

Bella and my dad had been outside for a long time. Matt was sitting between Emmett and Sam playing Super Mario Brothers on the Wii. "Alice, can you take Jaycie, I'm going to check on Bella."

"Sure," She said gently taking the sleeping baby out of my arms. "Come to Aunt Alice," She cooed quietly.

I walked outside and found my dad and Bella hugging. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said breaking out of dad's hold.

"I'll leave you alone so you can talk," Dad said patting me on the back and going inside.

Bella and I sat down on the porch swing and she curled into my side. "I'm sorry Edward, I was just so embarrassed about what Matt said."

"I know, but he didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh I know, I'm just not used to having to worry about locking doors and stuff."

"I'm not either," I admitted.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Jake," She said his name so softly I barely heard it.

"Bella, don't feel guilty for admitting that."

"It's just I feel like since I have you, I shouldn't be sad anymore," She said.

"Listen, what you are feeling is normal and I know the year anniversery of his death is coming up, that's going to be hard for you. I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"Last year, I was pregnant with Jaycie I was so happy, I never imagined that he would be taken from me."

"I know Bella, as Lauren and I held Matt that night he was born and we talked about his future and our future kids, I would never have thought that 6 weeks later we'd learn that she had breast cancer. Life sucks sometimes Bella, and it's okay to feel that way, but at some point we have to move on."

"I can't imagine my life without you," She said looking up at me.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm not saying right now or tomorrow, but at some point I'm going to put a ring on your finger and we are going to get married and be a family."

"That sounds wonderful." She looked out into the yard and back up at me. "And have babies."

"I'd like that Bella, when the time is right though."

She wrapped her arms around me as we sat there quietly with her head on my chest. I loved her more than I ever thought I would love anyone again.

I felt Bella shiver. "We should get back inside so you don't get sick again."

"I know," She sighed.

We got up and she turned to face me. "Edward, I love you so much it scares the shit out of me."

"I think it's about the same for me. I'm so excited to see where life takes us."

She wrapped her arms around me kissing me. She broke away and grinned. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Wait! What?" I gasped.

"I'm serious Edward."

"And I'm all for it, but honestly I want to be married to you first."

"Vegas now!" She said smiling.

I stood there shaking my head smiling at her. "No," I said.

"What?" She asked looking as though she was going to cry.

"No marriage until after Matt gets out of your class. Jaycie will be a year old and then we can start on trying to have a baby."

"You're right it's really fast isn't it?" She asked.

"Bella, right now, I'm having the time of my life dating you. I love hanging out with you and our kids."

"And our families actually like each other."

"We're very blessed Bella, I know it doesn't always seem that way, but we are."

We walked back inside to see Matt curled up asleep next to Sam and Jaycie asleep in Emily's arms. "Do you want me to take them?" Edward asked.

"Matt would probably sleep better in his bed," Sam said.

Edward reached down and gently picked up Matt while I picked up Jaycie. "Night angel," Emily said kissing her head.

"We'll be back," Edward said.

I kissed Matt's cheek before Edward took him to his room. "Love you Matt," I whispered.

Edward kissed Jaycie on the head. "Love you angel."

Once the kids were tucked in bed Edward and I made our way down stairs to join everyone. "So Bella, we're all getting up at 4:30 and doing the Black Friday Sales," Alice said.

"Go, have fun," I said.

"No, come on Bella, we want you to go," Rose said smiling.

I thought about it for a minute. "I think I'm going to skip this trip. I'd rather spend the day with the kids. Besides, it's supposed to snow."

"Bella, you should go, have fun," Edward whispered.

I shook my head. "Getting up that early isn't my thing. I'll go shopping the next time you all go, just not tomorrow."

Emily laughed. "Would it help to know that Sam and I are staying with your dad and Sue so I can go shopping with them?"

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yes, she needs things for the baby," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"You all go and have fun, Emily, we'll do coffee when you're done if you feel like it."

"That sounds good Bella," She said smiling.

**AN- HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH.**

**NOW, I'M GOING ON A MUCH NEEDED VACATION NEXT WEEK. I AM LEAVING MY COMPUTER AT HOME AND TAKING A FEW DAYS OFF TO BE WITH MY KIDS AND FRIENDS. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE MORE BEFORE I GO, BUT NO PROMISES!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 30**

**(BELLA)**

"Mama, mama!" I sat straight up in bed, Edward snoring next to me. "Mama!" It was Matt, he must have been dreaming. I got out of bed carefully throwing on my sweatpants and tank top and going into his room.

"Mama," He cried reaching his arms towards me.

"What is it Matt?" I asked sitting down and hugging him.

"I dreamed you left and didn't come back," He cried.

"Oh Matt, I'm not leaving you," I whispered rubbing his back.

"Never?" He sniffed.

"Not for a long long time."

"Will you cuddle with me?" He whimpered.

"Sure Matt, slide over a bit."

I laid down next to him pulling him into my arms. "I've got you Matt, just go on to sleep," I said closing my eyes.

"I love you mama," He whispered groggily.

For a split second I thought he was talking about Lauren, when it hit me, he called her mommy. I'd never heard him refer to her as mama. Tears filled my eyes, but I held them back. "Oh Matt, I love you too."

**(EDWARD)**

I rolled over in bed and realized I was alone. I went into Jaycie's room and she was still sound asleep with her fist popped in her mouth, but Bella wasn't in there. Then I went into Matt's room and found him curled up against her. Matt had the blankets and pillows, while Bella had nothing. I went into his closet quietly and pulled an extra blanket out and gently covered her up. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I watched them sleeping. He really loved Bella.

I heard Jaycie start crying and went in to get her. "Good morning angel," I said picking her up and kissing her. I changed her diaper and got her dressed. "Would you like a bottle?" She grinned at me drooling.

Jaycie and I settled down on the couch as she held her bottle. I looked out the window to see the snow starting to fall. "When mommy and Matt get up we can eat breakfast and go outside to watch the snow fall." She spit her formula at me grinning.

"One of these days I'm going to marry your mommy and then I will be your daddy. Then the four of us can be a family."

Jaycie threw her bottle to the floor and tried to sit up. I put her against my chest and burped her as she used my cheek as a teething toy. "I love you to Jaycie," I laughed.

"Morning you two," Bella said coming into the living room and sitting down next to me. Jaycie reached her arms over to Bella. "I love you," Bella said kissing her cheek.

"I think my angel is teething," I told her.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked.

"She's chewing on everything and drooling like crazy."

Bella pouted. "She's too little."

"Not really," I laughed. "Your baby is growing up."

"I know," She sighed frowning.

"When did you move into Matt's room?" I asked.

"Well, I heard him crying out last night and I went to check on him."

"Did he say anything?" I asked her.

"I could hear him crying for mama and at first I thought he was crying for Lauren. However when he asked me to cuddle with him, he curled up in my arms and said 'I love you mama.'"

Bella bit her lip and I oculd tell she wanted to say something, but she was holding back. "What is it?"

"I've never heard him refer to Lauren as mama."

"He doesn't, he's always called her mommy. I think he was refering to you Bella." I watched as tears filled Bella's eyes. "Honey, don't cry."

"But Edward, I'm not his mom."

"Not biologically, but he loves you and I think he wants you to be his mom," I told her. "But do you want that?"

"Yes Edward, I do."

"Do you have anything going on tomorrow?" I asked Bella leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Um, grocery shopping with Sue."

"Emmett and I have to run an errand in the morning and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Matt."

"Sure," She said smiling. "He could spend the night with me tonight."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Sure, we'd have to figure out sleeping arrangements, but it would be fun."

"What about me?" I asked pretending to pout.

"Depends what time you have to get up in the morning," She laughed.

"Early," I sighed.

"Tomorrow night then, but tonight, if Matt wants to, he can spend the night with me."

"I think he'd be excited," I said. "But are you sure you are up to taking care of both or them?"

"Seriously Edward, I think I can handle them," She replied rolling her eyes. "So what do you and Emmett have going on tomorrow?"

"He needs me to go look at something with him," I told her.

"Oh that's fine, we'll have fun and you can just come over afterwards."

I set Jaycie down on the floor and we watched her play with s small phone that was sitting there in front of her. "I can't believe how big she is," Bella said.

"She's so beautiful," I said.

"I see so much of Jake in her," Bella said softly.

I smiled, Bella was right, she did look a lot like him, but she had a lot of Bella in her. "I see a lot of both of you."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

I looked up to see a very tired looking Matt standing there. "Cereal?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'll get it ready for him Bella, why don't you talk to Matt."

**(BELLA)**

"Come here Matt, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, early tomorrow morning, your dad and uncle Emmett are going to run some errands and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me tonight and then we would have some time together tomorrow."

"What did daddy say about it?" He asked.

"He said I needed to ask you," I explained.

Matt looked a little nervous. "Can daddy stay too?"

"I told him that since he had to get up so early he had to stay here," I said.

"Can I call him if I get scared?"

"Of course Matt."

"Okay, can I bring some toys? I know you have some, but they are baby toys."

I laughed. "Of course, we do have some games, but you can bring some toys to."

"Matt, come eat," Edward said.

I watched as he walked towards the kitchen. "You really sure about this?" He asked me.

I walked over to Edward. "Some day, I want him to be my son and I want him to know that I love him like I love Jayc. Yes, I am sure."

Edward leaned down and kissed me quickly. "You already are a mom to him."

Later that afternoon, I loaded some toys and the kids in the my car. I didn't need to leave that early, but I wanted Matt to have some time to adjust to being at my parents house with me, before he went to bed. We said our goodbyes to Edward and headed to my house.

"Bella, when will Jaycie talk?" Matt asked.

"She'll start saying a few words here and there in the next few months," I told him.

"Can I help teach her to talk?"

"Sure Matt, once she can say mama, we'll work on Matt."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, while he looked like Edward, he reminded me of Emmett. He had definitely spent a lot of time with his uncle.

I parked next to my dad and turned off the car. "Matt, you're going to need to help me get everything."

"I know," He said tickling Jaycie's tummy. "Can I carry her?"

"No, I'd rather you carry your stuff. Sometimes she likes to wiggle around and she's hard to hold."

"I wouldn't want to drop her," He said grinning back at her.

"Bella," He said softly.

"What?" I asked as we walked inside the house.

"When Jaycie goes to sleep, can you and I do something together?"

I looked down at him and realized how shy he looked. "Of course, I know your dad doesn't want you going to bed to late, but I'm sure we can do something."

"Awesome," He said smiling.

"Anything you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, play games or something."

"Sure Matt, I'd love to."

"About time you got here, your dad just started the grill and he was wanting me to call you asking when you were getting here," Sue said coming into the livingroom. I rolled my eyes, only my dad would start a grill in November when the snow was in the forecast.

"I thought we would get here early so Matt could play before he went to bed."

"Are you excited about being here tonight?" Sue asked.

"I guess," He said nervously.

"I made you a bed on the floor in Bella's room, I'm sorry we don't have an extra room for you, but I thought you would sleep better being close to Bella."

"Thank you," He said softly.

Jaycie reached for Sue. "Come here sweetheart, why don't we go check on grandpa."

I looked at Matt. "Why don't we put your stuff in my room and we can go outside and you can run around the back yard."

Matt had gotten very quiet, almost as quiet as when I first met him. We went into my room and I put his stuff over on his side where he could get to it. "Matt, it's okay to be nervous and if you want to call your dad, you can at anytime."

"Ok," He swallowed. "What if I get scared tonight?"

"I'll be right here, you can wake me up."

"Can we go outside now?" He asked.

We got outside and Sue had Jaycie in her bouncy seat all bundled up. "Well there he is," Dad said looking at Matt. " I was wondering where you were."

"Hi Charlie," Matt said quietly.

"Would you like a hot dog or a hamburger?"

"Can I have a hamburger with cheese?"

"Sure Matt," Dad said.

"Dad what is it about grilling in November?" I asked.

"Makes me think it's warmer than it is," He replied placing hotdogs on a plate.

"Crazy old man," I laughed.

"It's not snowing," He laughed.

"Oh no not at all, just in the forecast," I replied.

"Will we get a lot of snow here?" Matt asked.

"Sometimes we do," Dad told him.

"My daddy took me sledding last year, we had so much fun."

"Oh Chicago gets good snowstorms," Sue said.

"It was up to my waist," He laughed.

"We'll build a snowman this year if we get enough snow," I told him.

We went inside and ate supper and then I gave Jaycie a bath while Matt stayed with dad watching a game on tv. I got her out of the tub and she started yawning and her eyes fluttered. "Mommy loves you so much," I said as I got her dressed for bed. She grinned sleepily at me. I picked her up and gave her the bottle I had made before bed. She took it, reaching up and covering my hand with hers. She'd barely finished half of her bottle when she fell asleep. I rocked her a few more minutes, then placed her in her crib. "Night angel, we love you."

I went back to the livingroom and sat next to Matt on the couch. Dad was in the recliner and Sue was reading a book in the corner. I smiled as I looked down at Matt, he was fitting in perfectly with us. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought he would be like a son to me that first time I met him.

"Want to play a game?" I asked him.

"Can I watch this game with Charlie instead?" He asked.

"Sure," I laughed.

Matt slid over and laid against me. "I like football," He whispered.

"I like baseball a little better," I replied.

"Matt don't let her fool you, she's not into sports at all," Dad said.

"I want to play baseball or basketball," Matt said.

"Have you ever played?" Sue asked looking up from her book.

"Just with daddy," He said.

"Well, we'll have to see if we can get you signed up in the spring," Dad told him.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed.

I glanced at the time. "Matt, you should probably call your dad and tell him good night."

"Do I have to go to bed?" He asked.

"It's time to start getting ready," I said.

He sighed. "Alright."

"Come here buddy," Dad said. Matt walked over and my dad hugged him. "Night son, sleep well tonight."

"Night Charlie," He said hugging him back.

I watched as he hugged Sue and then glanced back at me before heading to my room. "I'm going to tuck him in."

"Hey Bells," Dad said.

I turned around. "What dad?"

"When can he call me something other than Charlie?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Well think about it, because I want to take him to the station and show him off like I have Jaycie."

"I'll see what I can do about that," I said smiling.

I peaked in at Jaycie who was sound asleep, then went into my room and found Matt already in his shorts and t-shirt that he usually slept in. "Who is that?" Matt asked holding up a picture.

"That is Jake, Jaycie's dad."

"Was he nice?" He asked.

"Very, he was my best friend."

"Is my daddy your best friend now?" Matt asked.

"I have a lot of friends Matt, but he's right at the top."

"Why is his hand on your stomach?" Matt asked looking at the picture.

"I was pregnant with Jaycie," I replied.

"You don't look like it, I have lots of pictures of my mommy pregnant with me and you can tell."

"Well, I wasn't very far along, only about 3 months, it was right before he died," I said softly.

"I'm sorry Jaycie didn't know her daddy."

I hugged Matt knowing that this conversation wasn't easy for him either. "You are an awesome kid and I know that your mommy would be so proud of you."

"I want you to marry daddy so you can be my mommy," He said.

No matter how many times we'd had this conversation it still made me happy. "Some day Matt," I assured him.

I reached for my phone and called Edward, then handed the phone to Matt. "Hi daddy," He said climbing into my lap. "Charlie grilled out hot dogs and hamburgers." There was a pause. "I'm sitting on Bella's lap, talking to you," He laughed. I loved hearing him laugh. "Okay daddy, I love you to. Here's Bella."

"Hello," I said taking the phone.

"He sounds like he's having a good time, but did Charlie really grill?" He asked.

"Yep, that's my dad for you," I laughed.

"I'm not going to lie Bella, that's awesome."

Matt yawned loudly leaning back against me. "I know a little boy who is getting very sleepy."

"I bet, is he really okay?"

"Yes Edward, he's fine," I said.

"Ok, I'll let you get him to bed. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, and if I need you or Matt needs you tonight we will call."

"Thanks love," He said.

I tucked Matt into his bed on the floor. "Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Very," He said hugging his bear tightly.

"If you need anything you can wake me up," I reminded him.

"I love you Bella," Matt said sleepily.

"I love you too," I said kissing his forehead.

I turned off the light and cracked the door.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Sue asked as I sat back down on the couch.

"I think so," I said.

"I'm off work tomorrow, I know you and Sue go grocery shopping on Saturdays, but why don't you leave Jaycie with me and take Matt and go have some fun with him," Dad said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"That boy loves you Bella, I think it would be a great idea."

Sometime in the night, I heard whimpering that wasn't coming from Jaycie and I sat up. "Bella," Matt whimpered.

"What is it buddy?" I asked flipping on my bedside light.

"I need to go potty and I don't remember where it is," He whimpered.

"Come on Matt, I'll show you." I lead him down the hall and waited outside for him to finish up.

"I'm done," He said quietly.

I picked him up and carried back to my room. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Matt, why don't you sleep down here, I'm right here," I said.

"Please, I'm scared."

"Alright, get your pillow and bear, then get up here."

He scrambled into my bed and curled up next to me falling asleep instantly. I ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him sleep wondering what him and Jaycie's future brother or sister would look like. I hated to admit it, but I was really wanting a baby with Edward and not sure I could wait much longer.

**AN-YOU ALL ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME! I LOVE AND APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY REVIEW I GET! **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MATT AND BELLA'S DAY TOGETHER. AND WHAT COULD EMMETT AND EDWARD POSSIBLY HAVE PLANNED?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 31**

**(Edward)**

"You know what your issue is?" Emmett asked as we got into the car.

"And what would that be?" I grumbled.

"You have looked at several houses over the past few weeks and cant find anything for you and Matt," Emmett said starting the car.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I snapped. "So what do you suggest I do about?"

"Edward, every apartment or house you have looked at is missing something according to you, but you are looking for all the wrong things. Aren't you and Bella planning on a future together, you know marriage and family?"

"Well yah, but we agreed not to move in together until after Matt is out of her class."

"So how many times are you planning on moving?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Here's my suggestion, drop the kids off with Rose and I some evening after work and you and Bella go look at places together. There is really no point in continuing to look for a place without her if at some point she will be living with you."

"I see your point," I said. "I guess I was just in a hurry to get out of my parents house."

"What keep getting caught?" Emmett laughed.

"No, it's just I've been on my own for so long that it's hard living with them again."

We drove in silence for awhile. "So you want to marry her?" Emmett asked.

"More than anything," I said smiling.

"Eddie's in love," Emmett busted out laughing. "You waiting to propose to her until after Matt is out of her class or are you going to man up and put a ring on her finger?"

"I haven't planned when or where," I admitted.

"No time like the holidays," Emmett said and began humming 'All the Single Ladies'

"Very funny asshole!" I laughed.

"You should take Matt and Jaycie to pick out a ring."

"Matt would love that, Jaycie would just try to suck on it," I laughed.

Emmett stopped at a red light and I could tell his mood had changed. "Once you get married are you going to adopt Jaycie and if so would Bella adopt Matt?"

"I haven't even thought about that part of it," I said.

"It's something to consider, if something were to happen to you, then Matt would be cared for. I mean we would all be there to help raise him like we are now, but Bella would be his legal guardian. The same would go for you if something happened to Bella, you'd have Jaycie."

I groaned, this was not a conversation I was looking forward to having with Bella, but I would have to have it.

"We'll have to talk about it, I don't even know if she's thought about it, but you're right, it would protect the kids all the way around." I agreed.

Emmett pulled up at him and Rose's house and we got out. "How was house hunting?" Rose asked coming down to greet us.

"Him and Bella need to go together, I'm not the one who's going to have to live with him," Emmett said.

"Well duh, I wouldn't want to move into a place that Emmett picked for me! Edward, what were you thinking?" Rose laughed hugging me.

"Apparently, I wasn't thinking," I admitted.

"Men! I swear if you would listen to a woman once in awhile things just might go smoother!" Rose laughed. "Now get in here and lets look up some houses you two could go look at together."

I followed them into the house and Emmett grabbed two beers throwing me one. "Where are the kids?" Rose asked.

"Matt spent the night with Bella last night," I told her.

"How did he do?" She asked smiling.

"Pretty good, I've talked to him twice. He slept with Bella in the middle of the night, but seemed to be having fun. She's going to take him for pizza today just the two of them."

"I'm glad, I really like Bella," Rose said.

"It's about time," I laughed.

"Edward, I was just worried. I know losing Lauren was hard and I didn't want you getting hurt, but I see that you two love each other. I also see that Matt is so much happier having her in his life."

"Thanks Rose," I said hugging her.

**(BELLA)**

"Bella, can I get root beer?" Matt asked as we sat down in the booth. I had taken him to Port Angeles to get pizza and to go to the toy store so he could give me some ideas for his birthday.

"Sure Matt," I said. I was only hoping that Edward didn't care if he drank pop. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Cheese," He said. "Can we get breadsticks or cheese sticks?"

"Lets get cheese sticks," I suggested.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Matt asked.

"I like green peppers, onions, mushroom and ham."

"Ew," He said scrunching his nose up.

"Have you ever tried it?" I asked.

"No, I don't like onions."

"I only like them if they are cooked," I told him.

The waitress brought us our drinks and I ordered the food. "I don't think daddy's going to get me a dog for my birthday."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"He thinks I'm too young yet."

"Dogs are a lot of work and you have to make sure they have food, water and they go out to go potty," I explained.

"I can do that," Matt said.

I wasn't sure what to say to him, I hadn't talked to Edward about the dog idea, but he had a valid point, Matt was only 6 and they were a lot of work.

"Maybe he wants you to be just a little older first."

"Would you let me get a dog?" Matt asked looking hopeful.

Oh great, he was going to try to get me to go against Edward. "Matt, if your dad says no, then I would have to back him up."

"That stinks," He said pouting.

"Hey now, no pouting. Why don't you tell me what else you want?" I asked.

"I want a bike, books, and a baseball bat and glove."

"Those sound reasonable," I said.

The waitress brought our food. "Can I try a bit of your pizza?" Matt asked.

"Sure," I said putting him a small piece on his plate.

"I don't know about this," He said picking it up and looking at the onions.

"If you don't try it you don't have to eat it again," I said.

He hesitated and took a small bite and he took his time chewing. "This is really good," He said.

I laughed. "See sometimes things taste different than you remember them tasting."

Matt ate about three pieces of pizza and sat back. "I'm stuffed."

"I bet you are," I laughed.

We paid the bill then got into the car. "Where to now?" I asked him.

"Can we go to the toy store?"

"Sure," I said pulling out of the parking lot and heading across town.

Matt took my hand as we walked through the toy store. "I want to look at bikes."

"This one looks cool," I said pointing to one that had 'CARS' on it.

"I want this one!" He exclaime. "Look Bella, it has 'Spider Man' on it!"

"That one is cool," I agreed.

"Can I get it?" He asked.

"Maybe for your birthday," I replied smiling.

Matt showed me the T-ball bat set he wanted, a nerf gun set that glowed in the dark so he coud play it at night, and he wanted a trampoline.

"Do you think I'll get all of that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know buddy, maybe."

"I know what I want for my birthday," He said as we walked back out to the car.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I can't tell you yet, but I will," He said grabbing my hand again.

"That's a little scary," I laughed.

"I know and you will probably say no anyway," He sighed.

"Go ahead and tell me," I said opening his car door.

"I'll ask later," He yawned.

We were halfway back from shopping, Matt was asleep and I had the radio on when my phone started ringing. "Hey lover," I said.

"Hey love, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Heading home from Port A. Matt is sound asleep in the backseat," I said. "What did you and Emmett do today?"

"Um, lets talk about it when you get home."

"Edward, you okay?" I asked.

"I am just did a lot of thinking today," He said.

"Okay now I'm really scared."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Matt wants something for his birthday, but he wont tell me what because he will get told no and you have done a lot of thinking."

"Oh God, I wonder what he wants. No Bella, don't put too much thought in what I was thinking about."

"I guess," I sighed feeling slightly frustrated at the secrets these two had that seemed to involve me.

"Don't get irritable, I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. "Where are you at?"

"I'm pulling up at your dad and Sue's so I can see you guys."

"We should be home in about twenty minutes," I sighed.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me."

"Really Bella? Matt is about to turn 6, I can't imagine he would have any huge secret that he would be keeping. And as far as us needing to talk, it's nothing major so please don't feel like we are keeping something from you."

"Alright," I sighed.

"I'll see you and Matt in a bit just please be careful."

I tossed the phone in the passanger seat and turned the music back up a little bit. I wasn't used to having an older child with me and even though he was sleeping, I had to pay attention to the music that came on the radio.

Edward met me at the car when I got home. "Hi baby," He said leaning in to kiss me. "Did you have fun?"

"It was a lot of fun, I know what to get Matt for his birthday."

"Care to share?" He asked.

"I know he's asleep, but he might not be asleep enough."

Edward gently picked Matt up. "Lay him on my bed. Where is Jaycie?"

"She is in your dad's arms babbling as he's trying to watch a game and she wont go to Sue."

"Good for her," I laughed.

"Let me go lay him down and we can go for a drive and talk," Edward said.

"As long as you drive."

I went in with him and laughed at Jaycie babbling at my dad. "Bella, she's just like you," He laughed. "Watch this."

I laughed as Jaycie started crying when he turned off the tv and stopped when he turned it back on. "She's wanting you to teach her about the game," I giggled.

She turned to me and I went over to take her and she wiggled closer to my dad. "You're driving grandpa nuts," I laughed.

She bounced in his lap babbling and fussing. "You did this to me, but you were like 5," He said laughing.

"Do you want me to try to take her?" I asked.

"No Bella, she's fine. I love my times with her."

I kissed her head telling her I loved her. "I think Edward and I are going to go for a drive," I said.

"Yep, we can handle the kiddos while you two talk."

Oh hell you know what's going on and I don't."

"Bells," Dad sighed. "Trust him!"

"I do, just seems like everyone knows things that I don't."

"You are too damned paranoind," Dad laughed.

**AN- POOR BRLLA, ALWAYS WORRYING OVER SOMETHING. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. OK NOW, I'M HEADING ON VACATION! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 32**

Edward pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. "Where we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," He admitted. "I guess we'll just drive around for awhile."

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I swear to you that it's nothing bad. Emmett and I drove over to look at a place today, but I didn't like it."

"Okay, so keep looking," I suggested.

"Well, that's the thing, Bella, I've looked at several places and nothing is jumping out at me."

"I don't know if I'm following you."

He pulled over at the park and turned off the car. "There are somethings we really need to talk about that we haven't yet."

"Go on," I said unbuckling and turning towards him.

"We've talked about our future but we don't haven't really set a time line. I mean, I don't know if I should look for a place for Matt and I and then when we are ready for marriage look for a place big enough for all of us. Or should you and I look for a place big enough now and slowly get things ready for you and Jaycie to move in?"

"Hmm, I don't know Edward."

"The places I've looked at so far are horrible, I don't want my son living there let alone you and Jaycie," He said looking at me. "I guess I want your advice in all of this."

"If you were to get a place big enough for us all when would you like us to move in?"

"I know you've told Matt that when school gets out he could call you mommy or mama and if we wait another few months then we can continue to take it slowly for Matt. That being said, I'd still love for you to stay with us at times."

"We could take our time getting the house ready and the rooms set up. I do like that idea."

"When Emmett and I got to his house, I found a couple houses to look at and made an appointment for Wednesday at 5pm. Will you go with me?"

"Sure, are we taking the kids or what?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett offered to babysit," He replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I don't know what had me so scared, but for some reason I wasn't sure what he was going to talk to me about. This had been easier than expected.

"Do you want pick us up that afternoon?" I asked him.

"I will be there, don't give Matt a lot of homework that night and we night go have a romantic dinner for two."

I laughed. "I make them read and do some writing, but if you think you are up for a romantic dinner then I will give them a break."

"Now, what did you decide to get Matt for his birthday?" Edward asked me.

"I think I'm going to get him the T-Ball set and a Nerf Gun set. He also wants a trampoline."

"And a dog," Edward sighed.

"We talked about that," I laughed. "I suggested that you might want him to be a bit older."

"I'm not opposed to getting him a dog, I just know that once we get our own place no one is going to be home during the day to let him out and I don't want to hear Matt whining about the dog chewing his stuff."

"I get that, we can talk about it later when our kids are a bit older."

Edward took my hand and started driving again. "So um, when you say kids, how many do you want?"

I chewed on my lip. "I haven't thought about how many, but I do know that I want at least one. What about you?"

"Bella, if you wanted ten more kids, honey I'd give them to you."

"Ten, I was think like maybe two more."

Edward kissed my knuckles. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Just about every day," I giggled. "But I love you too."

By the time we got home Matt was sitting with Sue and dad eating pasta and salads. "Hi daddy hi Bella!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," Edward said messing up his hair.

"Grab some plates and sit down," Sue said smiling.

"Daddy, Sue is a great cook!" Matt exclaimed.

"I bet," Edward laughed.

Jaycie squealed from her swing by the table. "Oh did I forget to say hi to you?" Edward walked over tickling her.

I fixed our plates while he played with Jaycie and set them down at the table. "Will you sit next to me?" Matt asked.

"Of course, I love sitting next to cute boys. Just don't tell my boyfriend, he might get jealous."

Matt giggled "Daddy, Bella has a boyfriend."

"Oh it's okay Matt, I have a girlfriend to," He said winking at him.

"Well dad did you get to finish your game?" I asked.

"I saw the last play. Matt woke up and Jayice wanted to play with him."

"Aw," I said. "Did you play with her?"

"I tried, she basically stared at me," Matt said. "Why does she do that?"

"She's trying to figure you out," I told him.

"It was really cute, I'd sit her up and she'd reach for him then fall over and laugh. We did that several times."

"I'd be careful, she might get up and walk," Dad said. "Bella was 10 months old when she started walking."

"Daddy, can we stay here tonight?" Matt asked.

"Um, I, um..." Edward stuttered. There really wasn't a handbook on how to deal with some of these subjects.

Dad muttered something about Bella and honest woman when Sue elbowed him hard in the ribs. "That's fine with us," Sue said. "It's a small place, but we can make room for everyone."

"The couch is free Edward," Dad said.

The poor man didn't want to think about his adult daughter sharing a bed with her boyfriend under his roof. "Dad," I groaned.

"I know, I know, you are an adult," He sighed.

Edward looked at me and shrugged. "That's fine with me, I want you guys to stay."

"Yay!" Matt squealed.

We all laughed. Matt was such a great kid, he'd captured my heart and there was no way that I was going to let go of either one of my guys.

"For tonight, I could make Matt a bed on the couch," Sue offered.

Edward glanced at Matt. "Please dad."

"I guess," He said obviously very uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"I still have Matt's clothes from last night, he can use those pajamas," I said.

After supper Matt helped Sue clean up the kitchen stating that he helped his other grandma a lot. Sue just smiled, pleased at his statement.

Since it was close to Jaycie's bed time, I made her a bottle and took her into the livingroom with dad and Edward. They had been getting a long really well, but they were both tense.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting next to Edward popping a bottle in Jaycie's mouth.

"I'm not used to knowing that your boyfriend is spending the night," Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you were 17, I knew that Jake was sneaking into your room," Dad said

"What? How?" I gasped.

"I wasn't stupid and your room wasn't sound proof."

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

Edward sat there laughing as I blushed furiously. "I just hoped and prayed that you were being careful and then Sue informed me that she had taken you to get things taken care of."

"Dad, stop please," I groaned.

"What?" He asked smirking at me. "I'm just being serious."

I turned looking at Edward, but that didn't help, he was laughing to. "Very funny!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard Edward, it will be you in my position one day. Jaycie will have boyfriends trying to sneak into your windows."

He stopped laughing immediately. "I will have guns!"

"Oh no Edward, not that simple," Dad laughed.

"I will put video cameras in their rooms!" Edward was in sheer panic.

"Oh poor new young dad," Charlie laughed. "You will do what I did hope and pray you have raised your kids with values and self worth and a little fear."

Jaycie squirmed a little bit and Edward took her into his arms. "You're going to be easy on me aren't you?" He asked her holding her up. She smiled at him and spit up all over the place.

"Well Edward, you're screwed!" My dad laughed.

Edward and I took Jaycie upstairs and cleaned her up. I changed her diaper and put her in pajamas and he picked her up holding her to him. "I love you Jaycie," He cooed. She babbled back at him and yawned. "Sleep good angel and mommy, Matt and I will see you in the morning.

We each kissed her and he layed her in her crib. "Good night sweetie, I love you," I whispered.

Matt was sitting with my dad in his chair watching a movie that dad had obviously found him to watch. Edward pulled me down on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contentedly loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"So Matt told me that he wants a trampoline," Dad said.

"I heard that," Edward said. "We had one when we were kids and it was so much fun."

"What happened to it?" Matt asked.

"Emmett broke it," Edward laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked laughing.

"Seriously. He thought he was being funny and tried to do a back flip on, he fell down on the edge and the whole thing collapsed."

Dad laughed shaking his head. "Your poor parents, raising one was hard enough but I couldn't imagine having the house full of that many teenagers all at one time."

"It was loud and fun," Edward said.

Matt was getting sleepy and climbed off of dad's lap and walked over towards us. "Go get your pajamas on," Edward said.

"I put them in your bag," I said.

"Ok," He said walking towards my room.

"Edward, would you let him have a trampoline?" Dad asked.

"I'm not opposed to it, I just don't know if we would have a place for it when we move."

"Oh have you found a place?" Dad asked.

"No not yet, Bella and I are going to go look at a couple places this week," Edward said.

"Are you planning on moving in with him right away?" Dad asked me.

"Not right away no, we don't have a time frame of how this is working out yet," I replied.

"Well, we have room in the backyard here that I could put a trampoline up for him," Dad offered.

"If that's what you want to get him then that's fine," Edward said.

Matt came back into the room and walked over to me climbing up in my lap yawning. "Did you go to the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Yes," He muttered curling up against me.

Edward leaned over and kissed Matt on the head. "You got your Bella don't you?"

Matt nodded closing his eyes. "Love you mama," He murmured falling asleep.

"Love you too," I said kissing his head.

"Did he just call you mama?" Sue asked.

"That's the second time he's done that and it's usually at night."

"He's adjusting to this really well," Edward said.

"Yes he is, be glad he's this young. Bella was a teenager when I married Sue and she gave us hell."

"Bella give some one hell?" Edward asked jokingly.

"It was bad those hormonal years, I thought I would have to lock her up," Charlie said.

"Oh my God dad!" I gasped wanting to die.

"Charlie, be nice and stop embarrassing her."

"What, it's not like I'm going to tell him about how she would pee outside when she was two."

Edward laughed kissing me on the head. "Did you really?"

"I don't remember!" I exclaimed.

"Just be glad that you wont have to raise Jaycie on your own Edward. When Bella needed a bra, it was me that had to take her. Luckily Sue was available to other womanly needs."

"Charlie!" Sue and I gasped at the same time.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. I couldn't believe my shy and quiet dad was talking like this. He never acted this way with way with Jake.

"Oh come on, we're all adults," Charlie laughed.

"I am so glad he's asleep," I said snuggling closer to Edward so he could hold us easier.

"Where are you having his party?" Sue asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know yet, probably at my parents house."

"Just let us know when and we will be there," Sue told him.

"We will, it wont be anything huge, just family," Edward told them.

"I just know you need to hurry up and get the ball rolling, I'm ready to take Matt and Jaycie with me to work one day to meet everyone," Dad said.

"Anytime Charlie, he'd love that," Edward said.

"I want to introduce him as my grandson though."

"Alright Bella he says the ball needs to be rolling, will you marry me?"

I gasped unsure if he was actually proposing to me like that or if he was kidding. "Breathe Bells," Dad said. "I think he was just kidding."

"Yes Bella, I was only kidding," Edward confirmed.

Instantly I felt crushed, he really had only been joking. I yawned. "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to head on to bed."

"You okay Bella?" Sue asked.

"I'm fine, just really tired."

Edward moved slightly and took Matt from my arms. "Love you Matt," I whispered kissing his forehead.

**(EDWARD)**

"Here, let me get him a pillow and blanket for Matt and you can lay him down," Sue said going towards her and Charlie's room.

"Edward, I think you hurt Bella's feelings."

"I didn't mean to Charlie, I am going to propose, I just don't know when and how."

"Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet, I want it to be special for her, not like what I did tonight," I told him.

"She's going to say yes, have no fear about that."

"Charlie, thank you for your support."

"Your welcome Edward," He said. "Um do you know that the year anniversary of Jake's death is only a few days past Matt's birthday."

"I had a feeling it was coming up, I'll do something special for her and just be there."

"Thank you, I don't know how she will be, maybe better than I think, but I can't be sure."

"I'm here to help."

"Here Edward, this should keep him warm," Sue said bringing out a thick quilt and a pillow.

"That will be great, thanks Sue," I said laying him down on the couch.

"I wish we had a room for him, but Bella moved back in and she took the other spare room," Sue told me.

"He can handle this Sue, please don't worry about that."

I made sure Matt was comfortable, said goodnight to everyone and headed back to get ready for bed. Bella was already in the bed, her back to the door. I used the bathroom and went back into Bella's room. I shut the door quietly and stripped down to just my boxers and climbed into bed with Bella.

I could tell by her breathing she wasn't asleep, carefully I slid my arm over her resting my hand on the lower part of her stomach. She was wearing a t-shirt and short knit shorts. "Bella," I breathed as she still hadn't acknowleged that I was there. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I knew you were just joking, it was stupid of me to think you were being serious," She said softly.

"Bella, you are not stupid!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to propose, but I don't know when or how just yet. I just want it to be special for you."

"How did you propose to Lauren?" She asked.

I smiled remembering that day. "We were sitting at a coffee place and I pulled the ring out of my pocket and asked her. What about Jake?" I asked her.

A tear slid down her cheek and I leaned over and kissed her on the temple. "We were at a bonfire and he was sitting behind me with his arms and legs around me. The next thing I knew he had a ring in front of me telling me how much he loved me and would always be there. Some shit that turned out to be huh?"

"Bella, it was intentional, Jake didn't leave you."

"I know that Edward," She whispered.

I knew at that moment the words I used to propose to her would have to be carefully chosen. As much as I wanted to be with her for forever, we had both learned the hard way that was only a phrase.

"Bella, roll over." She shook her head no.

Slowly, I slid my hand into the waist band of her shorts, she wasn't wearing panties. "Roll over," I insisted.

"No," She said.

I lowered my hand down between her legs, one finger gently massaging her folds. I felt her quiver against me as she spread her legs allowing my finger to enter her. "You are going to have to be quiet."

"Edward," She murmured rolling onto her back.

"Thought that would work," I whispered against her lips.

"Touch me please," She whimpered.

"Like this," I murmured pushing two fingers in her.

"God yes," She groaned.

She threw her arms around my neck bringing my face to hers. Her mouth captured mine, our tongue dancing as she moved her hips against my hand. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath as I moved down her neck licking and nipping it. Her body was trembling and quivering. "Edward," She whimpered.

"What love," I breathed curling my fingers.

"I need you."

I pulled my fingers from her and hurried out of my boxers as she tossed her shorts to the floor. "You're going to have to be quiet," I whispered settling between her legs.

"So are you."

I slid into her, our fingers in each others hair. "You are so beautiful my Bella, I love you so much." Her walls contracting around me as her nails scraped down my back. The feeling her nails sent me spiraling out of control.

We rolled onto our sides facing each other. "I needed that," She whispered.

I kissed her gently. "I know love."

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM. IT TOOK ME ALMOST AN HOUR TO READ THEM ALL WHEN I CAME IN FRIDAY NIGHT. I MEANT TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP YESTERDAY MORNING, BUT IT'S TAKING ME SOME TIME TO RECOVER FROM LIFE STRESS.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 33**

**(EDWARD)**

Bella and I pulled up at Rose and Emmett's house at 4pm. "I'm going to play basketball with Uncle Emmett," Matt said.

"I don't think so Matt, it's too cold outside," I told him.

"Oh man!" Matt whined.

"I'm sure they will do something fun with you guys," Bella said.

"They always kiss, it's so gross," Matt said.

"Well Matt when you get to be twenty, you can have a girlfriend you can kiss," I told him.

"Ew girls are gross," He said.

"I'm right here you know," Bella said pretending to be offended.

"You're not a girl, you're my teacher and my dad's girlfriend," He stated.

"That's it keep talking Matt and I will give you so much homework," Bella said reaching back and tickling him.

Emmett bounded down to the car and Matt got out jumping into his arms. "Super Matt!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle Emmett!" He giggled as Emmett put him on his shoulders.

"Grab that baby girl and get into the house," Emmett said taking Matt towards the house.

I grabbed Jaycie for Bella while she got the diaper bag. "They will have fun tonight," I assured Bella.

"Oh I know," She sighed slipping her hand in mine.

Rose met us inside the house. "About time you got here, I didn't think Emmett would relax. He's been like a kid at Christmas waiting for them," She said hugging Bella and kissing me on the cheek. "Hand over the baby." She said taking her out of my arms.

Jaycie smiled and reached for Rose's hair. "Just remember sweety, if you pull my hair I will pull yours when you are older," Rose said kissing Jaycie's nose. "Now Bella, does she have instructions?"

"She's got bottles and formula in her bag, she should be okay for another hour, but then she'll need a bottle."

"Will she need a nap?" Rose asked.

"She took a couple long naps today so she might be good to go, usually she's ready for bed around 8."

"Don't hurry back, we can get her to sleep and put her on our bed," Rose said.

"Thank you for watching them tonight," Bella said.

"I've been looking foward to a night with my niece and nephew. I don't get too much time with them."

"Did you hear that Bella, they want to babysit more often?" I asked her.

"I did," She said smiling at me.

Bella and I kissed Jaycie and hugged Matt goodbye as Emmett and him sat down on the floor with Uno.

We pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. "Now, before we get to these houses, I just want you to know that Rose helped me find a couple. Be honest and if you hate them please tell me."

"Relax Edward, I'll be honest," She said rubbing my thigh.

"Careful love, we're meeting with the relator in a few."

"Sorry," She said blushing.

I pulled up at a smaller blue house, it wasn't as big as the picture lead me to believe it was. "It's cute," Bella said opening up her door.

"I thought it was bigger," I said.

"Sometimes houses are bigger once you get inside," She said taking me hand.

Linda, the relator hadn't gotten there yet, so Bella and I walked around the back. "I wish the yard was bigger," She said looking around.

"Well, if those trees are on our property we could cut them down. You're right though, it's not big enough for a trampoline and a swing set, we could barely do one or the other."

"I'm not giving up on it just yet, we still haven't seen inside."

Once Linda got there, we walked inside of the house. I watched as Bella looked around going into the kitchen and laundry room, then headed upstairs not saying anything. I left Linda downstairs to follow her. "Well?" I asked.

"It needs some work, the rooms are small and if we had another child Matt wouldn't have a playroom."

"Ok, so is this house a no?" I asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Sorry," She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I don't like this one either. I figured the house I liked would be the one where I saw you smiling as you walked around and I would immediately have the urge to fuck you senseless."

"I didn't get that feeling of the house, but I always want you," She said stretching up to kiss me. "Lets go see house number two."

Linda followed us over to the next one. "Do you have the information on this house?" She asked me.

"All I know is that it's five bedrooms, office area and kitchen."

"A kitchen is good," She laughed.

"Oh my God," She gasped looking up at the house in front of her. "It's really big."

"That it is," I agreed.

"Would you like to look inside or outside first?" Linda asked.

"Outside," Bella told her. I loved her take charge attitude.

We walked around to the back of the house. "Wow, is this all one this property?" I asked her.

"Yes, the back is 2.5 acares of land," Linda replied.

Bella turned to me. "We'd need to fence in the yard with the kids, but trampoline over there, swing set here and a seperate place for a pool and or hot tub," She said grinning.

"A pool huh?" I asked.

"Hot tub at least," She replied.

"Hot tub to?"

"And a dog," She said.

"Wow Edward, you have your hands full with her don't you?" Linda asked laughing.

"I enjoy every minute of it," I replied wrapping my arms around Bella and kissing her on the head.

We followed Linda into the house and Bella grabbed my hand. "Here is the master bedroom right here," Linda said pointing to a room on the first floor.

"This I'm not to sure about if all the other rooms are upstairs," Bella said.

"Why don't we go look and see what it's like," Linda suggested. "I'm going to walk around down here and see what the rest of the house is like."

Bella and I went upstairs and started looking around. The first bedroom we went into had a bathroom in it, and while it wasn't as big as the master one downstairs it was still good sized. The next three rooms were a bit smaller, with a bathroom at the end of the hall by the last room.

"This must be the office," Bella said.

"It's roomy," I said walking around.

Bella walked out of the room and into a different room. When I got in there she was staring out the window that overlooked the backyard. I wrapped my arms around her resting my hands on her stomach. "Penny for your thoughts," I said softly.

"This room could be ours while the kids are small, they'd be close to us. We could turn the room downstairs into Matt and Jaycie's playroom. They'd each have their own room, and we could still have two more babies. Edward, I want this house."

Sold, she wanted it and I was going to do my best to get it. "We haven't even seen the kitchen yet," I murmured.

"Big or small, I don't care, we can change it later."

"When I look out this window, I see me bouncing on the trampoline with our kids and you sitting in a lounge chair sipping tea and rubbing your swollen stomach. I want it too Bella all of it."

"The only issue with our bedroom being up here is if I'm pregnant," She said.

"I'll carry you Bella."

"Of course you'd say that," She laughed.

We did look at the kitchen and Bella loved it, I could see it in her eyes. It was the first time that I had ever seen that sparkle in them. Sure she had a little sparkle when Matt was in her arms and whispering Mama as he fell asleep or when we would make love and just hold each other afterwards, but this was different, she was happy. I knew she missed Jake and thought about him a lot, but she was moving on.

(Bella)

I watched as Edward signed papers stating we were taking this to the next level. "I want you to initial it to, I want your name on this house to."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Bella, sign here."

After we left the house, Edward drove us over to a nice little restaurant outside of town. It wasn't busy and we were seated in the back immediately. I slid over towards the wall and he sat next to me.

"What could I get you to drink?" Our waiter asked.

"I'll have a tea," I said.

"And I'll take a coke," Edward told him.

We quietly looked through our menus. "What looks good to you?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," I said. "Everything."

"I think I'm going to eat you," He whispered nipping at the sensitive skin under my ear.

"Oh God Edward, don't do that please," I murmured rubbing my thighs together.

"Turned on just a bit?" He asked pulling away.

"Jerk," I laughed elbowing him in the side.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked setting our drinks down.

"I'll take the Chicken Alfredo with a small side salad with ranch," I said.

Edward rubbed my thigh under the table. "I'll take the Chicken Parmesan and an order of breadsticks."

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's all," Edward said.

Edward put his arms around me and I turned in his arms resting my head on his shoulder. "I love seeing you so happy," He said staring into my eyes.

"You make me happy," I whispered.

His lips softly touched mine and I kissed him back. There was nothing wild about it, just soft pecks and whispers about our love for each other. I felt like a love sick teen again wanting nothing more than ever to be with him and never let him go.

The waiter brought our breadsticks out setting them down on the table and walking away, not interupting our us time. Edward took a breadstick, dipped it into the sauce and gently touched it to my lips. "That's really good," I sighed realizing just how hungry I was.

"I remember the first night I met you, you had the flat tire and I took you home. I remember sitting there watching you walk in the door and thinking how nice it was to have you in the car with me and how lonely I had been and not even realizing it at that point. I missed Lauren so much I didn't realize I was lonely. Sure I had Matt, but I didn't have that other person to lay in bed at night with and just talk to. I think that was when I fell in love with you."

"For me, it was those early text messages, just to tell me goodnight. I missed that with Jake. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was sick every night. Nauseous during the day, but sick at night. He would get up with me every time I got up and that was a lot. And every time I laid back down praying I could get some sleep, he tuck me in telling me he loved us."

Edward kissed my cheek. "I know."

"But I think I fell in love with you at the park, our first coffee date and you brought me the flower. I still have it by the way, it's tucked in Jaycie's baby book. I didn't know what would happen after you left my house that night, but I knew I wanted more. It was the first time I felt normal since Jake died."

"I know that year anniversery is coming up, right after Matt's birthday," He said softly.

"It is," I sighed.

"I'll be there by your side that day if you need me. I'll call in sick at work just to hold you."

"You can't do that," I said. "You have to work and so do I."

"Bella, I was alone on that first anniversery, it was just Matt and I. My parents offered to come out, but I said no. It was horrible and had Matt not been there I'd probably gotten very drunk. I just want you to know that it will be okay."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Now, on a lighter note," He said smiling. "We just signed papers on a house!"

I laughed. "We did."

"I love you so much."

"A house with a pool, hot tub and a dog," I sighed.

"And babies running around," He added.

"With you and I sitting on the porch swing watching them all grow up."

The waiter brought our food out and set it at the table. "Thank you," Edward and I said in unison.

We spent our time feeding each other, not caring who was watching us. "This is really good," He said giving me a bite of his.

He leaned over and kissed me. "You taste better."

"When can I move in with you?" I giggled softly.

"Tonight," He breathed agaisnt my lips.

"I wish I could," I sighed.

"It's going to happen Bella, soon. We'll sit down in the next few days and start planning and make a time line. I know you want to wait until after school gets out and that's fine, but we need to talk about how it will all work."

"Yes we do," I replied.

"How about Friday night we got shopping for Matt's birthday and you can come back to my house. We can spend the whole night talking and making love."

"And I think I can handle that," I said smiling.

"Good," He breathed leaning over and kissing my neck.

Edward paid the bill and we got back in the car. "I had a great time tonight," He said taking my hand.

"So did I," I said smiling up at him.

We got to Rose and Emmett's house a few minutes later to find Rose walking a screaming Jaycie. "What's going on?" I asked walking over to take her.

"She was fine and then just started crying. I tried to get her to stop, but nothing worked," Rose said.

"Shh Jayc, it's okay sweetheart," I cooed holding her tightly to me. "Rose, don't worry about it, it happens."

"I know, I just don't want you thinking we couldn't handle it."

I smiled. "She does this for me to from time to time."

I walked the floor trying to calm her down, but she was still screaming. "Jaycie, calm down," I said, but it wasn't helping. "Come on sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Bella, let me try," Edward said taking her from me.

"When did you change her last?" He asked bouncing her.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Bella, is she okay?" Matt asked looking nervous.

"She'll be fine, she's over tired," I assured him.

"Hey honey, do you have some Tylenol in her bag?" He asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Her gums are really swollen, she's about to cut teeth," He said smiling.

"Tonight?" I asked.

He smiled. "I can't feel a tooth yet, but this is normal. In the next week or so she could have a tooth."

I dug through her bag pulling out the Tylenol. "Here," I said.

"Why don't you go get her some ice," He said.

"I'll get it," Emmett said taking Matt with him into the kitchen.

Edward sat down with Jaycie rocking her against his chest. "So how did house hunting go?"

"Well, we signed papers on one," Edward said.

"Really, that's awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

"Please don't say anything to Matt, we want to get the house first and then tell him," Edward said.

"I wont," She said.

"Here guys," Emmett said handing Edward a washcloth full of ice.

I watched as he tucked Jaycie into his arms and gently placed the ice on her gums. "There now angel, you'll feel better."

Matt climbed up in my lap. "She cries really loud."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"When will she stop doing that?" He asked.

"Probably when she gets her teeth in," I said hugging him.

Jayice sighed and fell asleep in Edward's arms. "Wow, look at that. He's got her wrapped around his little finger," Emmett said.

"That he does," I said.

Once we knew Jaycie was out, we were able to get her in the car. "Are you staying with us tonight?" Matt asked.

"Not tonight buddy," I said.

"Can I stay with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Not on a school night," Edward said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because I know that you and Bella would stay up all night long playing," Edward said.

"Tell you what Matt, it's getting close to Christmas break and then we can all stay together."

"Yay!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I kissed my boys goodnight at the door and went inside.

"How did it go?" Sue asked still waiting up for us.

"We signed papers on one house tonight so hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"I'm really happy for you guys. The house will be quiet, but I'm happy for you."

"You'll still watch Jaycie while I work wont you?" I asked.

"Of course Bella," She said smiling.

"Friday night we're going birthday shopping for Matt in Port Angeles," I told her.

Sue's eyes lit up. "Do you think we could keep the kids that night?"

"I'll have to text Edward, I don't know if he's already planned that out or not."

"We'd love to have the kids, they could even spend the night."

I smiled widely. "I'll text him in a few minutes and ask."

"Great," She said.

I got Jaycie in bed that night and climbed in bed myself. I reached for my phone. _**Edward, Sue has offered to babysit both kids Friday night, for the whole night. What do you think? -B**_

_**Sounds wonderful. I love you my beautiful Bella. -E**_

_**Night Edward, love you too. -B**_

**AN-THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 34**

The final bell rang for the day and all the kids lined up at the door waiting to be released for the weekend. I said good bye smiling at all of them as they left to go meet their rides.

"Bella, what time are we leaving?" Matt asked.

"Just as soon as I get my desk cleaned off. Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yah, I hope I can watch a game with Charlie," He said.

"I'm sure there's a game on that you two can watch."

"So I heard you are spending the night at Bella's house tonight," Alice said stepping into my room.

"I am, I can't wait!" Matt said smiling.

Alice laughed. "I bet you are going to have so much fun."

"I will, I like Charlie and Sue," He said.

Alice walked in and hugged him. "You have fun tonight and I will see you this weekend for your birthday."

"Are you getting me clothes?" He asked.

"Maybe," She laughed.

"So what do you and Edward have planned for tonight?" Alice asked me.

"Going for dinner in Port Angele and probably just window shopping," I lied.

"Oh yes, I got you," She said glancing at Matt.

"We are coming back tonight though and I guess I'm staying with him."

"Yes you are, no parents allowed tonight!" Matt said smiling.

"So Matt, what do you want for your birthday?" Alice asked,

"A brother," He said looking dead serious.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "I can't help him with that one."

"Gee, thanks Alice," I said blushing

"That's what I wanted to ask for the other day, but was afraid," He admitted.

"Matt, you should never be afraid to ask for what you want. However, I don't think we'll be having a brother anytime soon."

"Figures," He said pouting.

I laughed. "Sorry Matt."

"Don't be sad Matt, you'll have a good birthday," Alice laughed.

The three of us walked out of the school, Matt was in the middled holding our hands. "Matt, you have fun tonight and be good for Charlie and Sue."

"I will," He said giving her a hug.

Jaycie was sitting in her excersaucer while Sue played with her. The minute Matt walked in front of her, she began squealing and smiling. "Hi Jaycie," He said hugging her.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Sue asked.

"Yah, but my teacher says I have to read this weekend."

"That teacher sounds kinda mean," Sue said.

Matt looked up at me and smiled. "She can be nice sometimes."

"I love you too Matt," I laughed.

"Bella," He said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Well Matt, why don't you come to the kitchen with me and I'll get you a snack," Sue said.

I took Sue's spot on the couch and sat down in front of Jaycie as she drooled and babbled. "You're so cute," I said kissing her head. She reached for me and I picked her up cuddling her close to me. She was growing up so fast, I missed the tiny baby she once was.

"Bella, what time is daddy getting here?" Matt asked.

"He should be here anytime," I told him. "What did you eat?"

"A banana and yogart."

"Sounds good," I said.

The door opened and Edward walked in. "Daddy!" Matt yelled running and jumping in his arms.

Edward tossed him up in the air and tickled him. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep," He giggled hugging his dad's neck.

Edward put him down and came over to where Jaycie and I were. "Hey girls," He said leaning down to kiss me. "How was your day?"

"Really good. Can I jump in your arms too?" I asked.

He leaned down. "Later tonight you can," He breathed into my ear. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," He said taking Jaycie. "How's my angel?"

She drooled smiling at him. "I take that as you are good."

"Daddy, did you bring my stuff?" Matt asked.

"I sure did," He said picking Matt up and putting him on the other hip.

"I thought I heard Edward," Sue said laughing when she saw him holding both kids.

"Hi Sue, I appreciate you keeping both of them tonight."

"It's not a problem at all," Sue said. "We're excited to get to spend some time with him."

"Matt, will you be good for Sue and Charlie?"

"No," He said grinning.

"Okay then, have it your way," Edward said.

"I'm going to go get ready to go," I said walking into my room.

I grabbed my bag out of my closet and threw it on my bed, then turned to my dresser. What to take to his parents house? I'd spent the night over there other times, but it was awkward without the kids there.

Two arms wrapped around my waist. "Take a bathing suit."

"And why would I do that? Do you plan on swimming in your tub?"

"I plan on taking you to a motel and making love to you all night long."

"Fuck," I whimpered rubbing my legs together. "Seriously?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"I don't know if I can find it, I packed a lot of stuff and got rid of a lot of stuff."

"Hmmm," He said going through my drawer. "Here." He held up my black bra and panty set.

"Um Edward, I, I,"

"Yes you can, you will be covered and looking so sexy."

"So what are the plans?" I asked.

"We will get there and eat, then head out for some shopping and to the motel room."

"Sounds like a plan," I said stepping up and kissing him.

We hugged and loved on the kids, making sure Sue had all of our numbers. Matt had tears in his eyes as we were getting ready to leave, he truly looked nervous. I walked over to him and got down on his level. "Matt, we'll be back tomorrow and you can call us at anytime."

"Okay," He said sniffing back tears.

I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly. "Before you go to bed tonight, call your daddy and we will talk to you."

"I love you Bella," He whispered.

"I love you too, buddy."

I released him and Edward picked him up hugging him. "He'll be okay," Sue said hugging me. "Your dad is bringing home pizzas and ice cream. He can watch the game tonight and then he'll call you."

"I know, I'm just not used to leaving a crying child. Usually it's me dealing with them."

"Alright Matt, call me later on, we need to get going," Edward said.

"Daddy," He cried.

"Matt, we'll be back tomorrow."

I felt horrible as we got into the SUV. Matt waved from the porch hugging Sue. "That sucks," I said. "How do you leave him?"

"Bella, I know he's going to be okay. He's been very excited about tonight, he just gets nervous."

"I guess I'm just not used to having a child crying for me."

"Jaycie will go through this at some level."

"God, don't tell me that," I groaned.

Edward smiled. "It's hard, but as long as you know she is in good hands you will be okay leaving her."

"Who does this SUV belong to?" I asked.

"It's Emmett's, he loaned it to me since we were birthday shopping."

"Aw, that makes sense."

Once we had gotten there and eaten a quick dinner, we headed to the toy store. "So he wants a bike," Edward said.

"Yep, we looked at them the other day, he wants a 'Spider Man' Bike."

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the back of the store. "I'm glad you are here with me shopping for him."

"Me too," I said. "Oh, he also told me what else he wants."

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"A brother."

"No way," He said. "Seriously?"

"Yah, he hit me with that while we were talking to Alice."

"Um, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that we wouldn't be having a brother anytime soon," I said.

"Good job, mom," He said elbowing me.

"Hush now," I giggled.

"We should have gotten a cart," Edward said.

"I'll go get one," I said. "I'll meet you at the bikes."

I grabbed the cart and met Edward back at the bikes. "Maybe we should get the one without training wheels."

"Can he ride a bike?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I can work with him, it wont take him long," Edward said. "Now, which one did he like?"

"This one," I said pointing to the 'Spider Man' one.

"That is cool," Edward said.

"Did you ever decide on a dog?"

Edward sighed. "I think I want to wait until he is a little older."

"I agree with you."

We left the bike there and got his T-ball set he wanted, a Nerf Gun Glow in the Dark combination pack and some other things. Then went and got the bike. "I think he's going to like what we got him."

"Are you ready to head to the motel?" Edward asked after he's loaded everything into the back of Emmett's SUV.

"Yes," I said faking a yawn. "I'm really tired."

"You better not be, I have plans for us," Edward said leaning over and kissing me.

"Hmm, I might be able to stay up for a bit longer."

We grabbed our bags and Edward got our room. "I know the kids are okay, but I knew my parents would be home, so I thought we could get a room and not worry about who was nearby," He explained as we got on the elevator.

"I love it," I said curling up against his side.

The room was small and cozy. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a jacuzzi tub across the room. "So going to put that to use," I muttered.

Edward dropped the bags and closed the space between us pulling me into his arms and kissing the back of my neck. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck tilting my head to deepen the kiss.

He moved his hands up under my sweatshirt rubbing my sides. "You are so fucking beautiful."

I reached for the button on his jeans popping it open and sliding his zipper down as he ran his hands over my breasts running his thumbs over my nipples. Our mouths crashed together, he reached around unclasping my bra as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

Edward broke the kiss staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away as he pulled my shirt up over my head and the pushed my bra down. He helped me get his shirt off and I kicked my jeans off as he fumbled to get out of his. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring at each other. "Jesus Bella, so beautiful."

He picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. "Fuck Bella, you're already so wet and I've barely started." I squealed as he threw me down on the bed and pulled my legs to the edge. "I've been waiting all fucking day to have you tonight. Do you know what it's like to teach high schoolers music when all I can think of is being inside of you."

"Fuck," I moaned.

I ran my hands over my breasts arching my back as I pinched and rolled my nipples. "Oh Bella, yes, touch yourself." I glanced down and noticed Edward was on his knees between my legs watching me intently. "I want to watch you." I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed as I slid my hand down my stomach and between my legs. "Yes Bella, just like that," He urged me. I slid a finger inside of me and came up off the bed gasping in pleasure. "Christ Bella. Are you close?"

"Yes," I whimpered rubbing my clit in hard fast circles.

Suddenly my hands were at my sides. "Do not move them." His voice was low and husky, dripping of sex. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I moaned.

He spread my legs allowing me to wrap them around his shoulders. I cried out incoherantly as his mouth attached to me. I gripped the sheets writhing under trying to remain in control. "Yes Edward, please."

"That's it baby, let go," He murmured.

I felt the coil in the pit of my stomach tighten and release as waves of pleasure wracked through my body. "That's right baby girl. Felt good didn't it?" He asked straddled over the top of me. I hmmm in pleasure, my whole body was tingling and motionless. "You are so beautiful."

Edward laid down on top of me reaching down to put my leg over his hip. I felt him pressing against me and I raised my hips allowing him to slip into me. He hissed in pleasure as I tightened my walls around him. "There will be time for slow and beautiful, but for now I'm going to fuck you sensless."

"Ah," I cried out.

His movements were fast and frantic, his mouth attached to my breast nipping and sucking I was going to have a mark for sure, but didn't care. I felt him tense and spill into me. "God Bella, I love you so much."

I held his trembling body against mine as he came down from his high. "I love you too, Edward."

Edward pulled out of me and smiled. "Lets go swimming."

We showered and got ready to head down to the pool as Edward's phone started ringing. "Can you get that?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi Bella," Matt said. "Is daddy there?"

"Yes, hold on just a minute. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, we're eating ice cream with lots of sprinkles and syrup on it."

"That sounds yummy," I laughed.

"Are you and daddy having fun?"

"We are," I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I blushed. "We went to eat and went shopping," I told him.

"Did you get me anything?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. "Little boys who are getting ready to have a birthday shouldn't ask questions."

"Come on Bella," He laughed.

"I don't know, I guess you will have to wait and see. Would you like to talk to your daddy?"

"Sure. I love you Bella," He said.

"I love you too, Matt"

I handed Edward the phone and went to sit down on the bed. I listened as Edward talked to Matt. Edward was an amazing dad, he hadn't had an easy time raising him on his own, but he'd managed and Matt had turned into a great kid. I wondered what Jake would have been like with Jaycie. I knew he would have loved her.

"Why the long face?" Edward asked. I hadn't realized he'd gotten off the phone.

"You are a wonderful dad," I said.

"Bella, were you thinking about Jake?"

"I hear you talking to Matt and see how you are with him and I just can't help but wonder what it would have been like to watch Jake and Jaycie interact with each other."

"Jaycie would have been so loved Bella, from everything you said about him, he would have doted on her."

"Lets go swimming," I said looking at him.

A family with three small kids were just packing up to leave as we walked into the pool area. "We're going to be alone in here," He whispered in my ear.

"Good."

We set our towels down in the chairs. "This is awesome, no one here but us."

He walked over to the edge and stuck his toe in. "Nice and warm," He said.

I laughed quietly as I walked up behind him and pushed him in. "Hey!" He yelled coming up out of the water and laughing.

"Oops," I giggled.

He jumped out of the pool and came over to. "I'll forgive you, love," He said wrapping his arms around me and throwing us both in.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him kissing him. "You look amazing, when you're wet," I breathed breaking the kiss.

He pushed me against the side of the pool. "Not near as amazing as you are going to be looking when I get you to cum in my arms in here."

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"With pleasure," He said looking me dead in the eyes.

**(EDWARD)**

Bella made feel like a teenager again. The way she wrapped her arms around me and put her leg up on my hip, she was amazing. I slid my hand into her panties feeling how warm she was. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I slid two fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with the palm of my hand. Her mouth formed into an "O" as she rode my hand. I leaned in and kissed her under her ear biting it gently, then running my lips over it. She was trembling. "Let go Isabella." Her head fell onto my shoulder as her release washed over her full force. This woman was putty in my hands and I loved it.

We swam for a little while, then headed back to our room. After stripping off our wet clothes, we climbed into bed naked tangling our arms and legs together and rolling to where she was on top of me. "I love getting away like this," She said kissing me.

"Yes, we should do this once in awhile, even if it's just one night."

"I agree, even if we get the house," She sighed.

"Edward, roll over," She breathed.

I rolled over on top of her and slid into her. "Slow?"

"Yes," She breathed.

We took our time making love, holding each other tightly as we explored each others faces and necks with our mouths. "I love being this way with you," She whispered.

"Mhmm," I moaned burying my face in her necks as our bodies trembled in release.

I rolled us on our sides, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "So I'm thinking, that once we get the house Matt and I will go ahead and move in, but I want you to come and stay there to some. We can have it totally ready for when you and Jayc move in."

"Do you want me to move in before we get married?"

"It's up to you Bella, do you want a long engagement?"

She shook her head no. "I just, I know wedding planning takes some time, but I don't want to wait for two or three years to get married."

"I don't know when I'm going to propose to you, but I want it to be special and I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm good with that," She said.

"Now, here's something else we need to think about."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Is Jake on Jaycie's birth certificate?"

"No, since we weren't married and he was gone, it was just easier to give her my last name."

"So you named her after him?"

I gave her his intials. Jaycie Danielle, his name was Jacob Daniel."

"I want you to adopt Matt and I want to adopt Jaycie, that way if something happened to either of us, they'd be taken care of."

A tear spilled down her cheek. "I can't even think about it."

"I know Bella, but we have to, we both know it could happen."

"Edward, I, I," Tears began streaming down her face.

"Sh Bella, please don't cry," I said pulling her into my arms. "I'm not meaning to upset you."

"I just can't think about losing you," She cried.

"I'm right here," I whispered. "It's just something we should talk about."

"I know," She sighed.

"Besides, if we adopt the kids, then we are a family. I wont be a step dad and you wont be a step mom."

"Do you think Matt will be okay with me adopting him?"

"Bella, he'd have two moms, one who loved him while she was alive and one who loves him now."

She smiled a little bit. "What if something happens to us at the same time?"

"Um, well, I don't know," I said.

"I'm an only child, but you have sisters," Bella said. "Would Emmett and Rose take them?"

"I'm sure they would," I said.

"Wait, would Alice be upset?" Bella asked.

"Probably, but she'd still be a part of their life."

"Okay, so when do you want to start trying for a baby?" She asked wiggling against me.

"Keep that up and we'll get right on that," I laughed. "Um, Jaycie will be a year old or a little older when we get married. If you want we can start trying right away."

Bella's smile lit up the room. "Honeymoon baby?"

"We can try. Now, if we start having more kids do you want to keep teaching or stay home with them?"

"You just want me barefoot and pregnant," She laughed.

"That's a thought," I laughed. "If you want to work that's fine, I just wondered."

"Actually, I kinda like the idea of being home with the kids when they are younger. I don't know, that doesn't have to be decided tonight though."

"No, we don't have to, just know that if you decided that staying home would be better, I'd support you."

"How many kids do you want Edward?"

"I don't have a number in mind really. Honestly if we only had Matt and Jaycie, I'd be happy," I said leaning in to kiss her nose. "What about you?"

"I always said two, but I don't know maybe one or two more."

"I'll give you as many as you want love," I said.

Bella yawned in my arms. "Sleep love," I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered and she stretched up to kiss me. "I love being in your arms when I sleep."

"I love you being here."

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of Bella moving the side of her hip against me. I opened my eyes and looked at her, she was still asleep. I rolled over and glanced at the clock, it was just a little after 8. I carefully slipped out of bed and started the water in the tub and went back to the bed to where Bella was just starting to move around on her stomach.

I slipped back into the bed, hovering over her. Carefully I leaned over kissing her shoulder blades and slowly moving to her neck. She moaned softly, eyes still closed. She looked like such an angel in her sleep. I couldn't help myself, I shifted to pull the blankets back and climbed back over straddling her. She wiggled her butt, lifting it against me. "Mmm," She moaned. I ran my erection over her butt. "Edward please," She whispered softly.

"Spread your legs a little bit," I said softly. She did as I said and lowered myself on her pressing her into the mattress. She reached up taking my hands in hers as I slid into her.

"Oh God," She groaned pushing her hips up towards me.

Slowly, I started moving in and out of her as she hummed and tightened her walls around me. We moved together, she whimpered as I pushed into her as far I as I could and pulled back, doing it again. I released her hand and moved her hair off the back of her neck, I lowered my mouth to the back of her neck sucking on it. "Edward," She purred wiggling her hips against me.

"Keep doing that Bella," I gasped. She did it several more times moaning and panting. "I'm close love."

I reached under her rolling her nipping and pinching it. Her walls tightened around me painfully and we both lost it, spirling through our orgasms. "Morning," She giggled softly.

I lifted myself off of her and kissed her cheek. "I've got your bath...oh shit the tub!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed and falling off the floor.

"Oh my God Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked giggling as I picked myself up off the floor.

"The tub!" I exclaimed.

Sure enough, water was beginning to flow over the edge of the tub. "Great job Edward," Bella laughed from behind me.

I shut it off quickly and started grabbing towels to clean up the water on the floor as Bella stood there laughing at me. "Would you like some help?" She laughed.

"No baby, I got it," I said. "Go a head and get in, I'll order us some breakfast."

"I'd rather you get in with me," She said smiling at me.

"Would you now?" I asked. "And why would I do that after you laughed at me?"

"Because you love me," She said slapping my ass as she walked past me.

After we got out of the tub, we spent some time cuddling as we ate breakfast. We didn't want to go back home, but knew our kids would be waiting for us.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE AND I ENDED UP REWRITING IT SEVERAL TIMES. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 35**

**(BELLA)**

I woke up early and unwrapped myself from Edward's arms. I didn't want to get up, but knew that Alice and Rose would be there soon to help decorate for Matt's birthday. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and one of his shirts, then went to check on the kids. Matt was snoring softly. Jaycie on the other hand was sitting up in her crib grinning at me.

I shut off the baby moniter and picked up Jaycie. "Good morning sweety, are you ready to help decorate for your brother's birthday?" I asked laying her down on the changing table. She smiled and babbled as I changed her diaper and got her dressed.

I peaked back in at Matt, but had to get out of his room quickly as Jaycie began squealing trying to wake him up.

"Good morning you two," Carlisle said smiling when we walked into the kitchen. Jaycie immediately reached for him squealing.

"Morning," I yawned.

"There's a fresh pot of coffee," He laughed taking Jaycie.

"She's found her voice," I sighed.

"Alice used to squeal at everyone like that."

"I just don't want her to wake everyone up," I said.

Carlisle lifted her up and blew on her tummy. "You can wake me up anytime you want to and I'll cuddled with you."

I made her a bottle and handed it to Carlisle. "Have you tried giving her baby food yet?" He asked popping the bottle in her mouth.

"I tried the rice cereal, but she spit it at me and gagged."

"You could try to mix it with bananas. Did your doctor give you advice on when to start feeding her?"

"She said to wait until she acted like she wanted food. How would I know that?" I asked him.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You can't trust doctors, they don't know everything. Trust me," He laughed.

"Wonderful," I said rolling my eyes.

"She's six months old, you could try some food. When you and Edward go pick up Matt's cake, look at the baby food. I know some doctors say start on vegtables, but some say it doesn't matter. Esme started with bananas and carrotts, but ask Edward what Matt started on, he can give you advice to."

"Thanks Carlisle, I'll do that."

"Morning," Esme said coming into the kitchen. She came over and kissed Carlisle on the lips, then kissed Jaycie on the head. "Did you sleep well?" She asked hugging me.

"I did," I said handing her a coffee cup.

"So I just got a text, Alice and Rose will be here any time so you can get it done before Matt wakes up."

I couldn't wait for Matt to wake up and see everything all decorated with 'Spider Man' decorations. He knew nothing about it and that made it all the more fun.

"Good morning!" Alice said as her and Rose came into the kitchen carrying bags of decorations.

"Morning," I said smiling at both of them.

Jaycie looked at Alice and squealed. "Well hello to you too," She said taking her from dad.

"So Bella, you let Rose and Emmett baby sit. When do I get a chance?"

"Any time you want to," I laughed.

"I'll hold you to that," She said kissing Jaycie's cheek.

"Just think Bella, in six months we will get to plan her first party," Rose said kissing her toes. "It should be a princess party."

"I can't even think about it right now, she's growing up too fast."

"Then have another baby," Alice said.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Not yet at least."

"You will have babies with Edward right?" Alice asked looking worried.

"Alice!" Rose exclaimed. "Stop, Jaycie is still little. Besides, give her a little time before Edward gets her pregnant."

I blushed wanting to die.

"Well Jaycie, this is not an appropriate conversation for us. Lets go play." Carlisle took her from Alice and left the room.

"Alright girls, lets decorate," Esme said smiling.

We got to work quickly and the the livingroom finished just as Edward came down the stairs. He smiled looking around. "Matt's going to love this," He said taking me in his arms.

"I hope so, I want it to be perfect."

Edward hugged me, kissing me on the lips. "It will be perfect, he's going to love that you helped do this."

The house was ready, all we needed was for Matt to get up and get the cake. However, the cake wouldn't be ready until 10am and it was only 8:30am. I yawned. I had never been a morning person, but once you had kids, that didn't seem to matter.

"Love, you can go back to bed," Edward said.

"No way, I want to see Matt's expression when he sees this for the first time."

"He's going to smile," Edward laughed.

"I want to wake him," I admitted.

"Lead the way," Edward said taking my hand.

We went into Matt's room and I sat on the side of his bed and began rubbing his back. "Wake up birthday boy." Matt groaned a little. "Come on buddy, today is your birthday."

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Morning," He yawned.

"Happy birthday," I said gently picking him up and pulling him into my arms. He hugged me tightly.

"Morning daddy," He said sleepily.

"Morning Matt. Do you feel older?" Edward asked him.

"I'm only six daddy, I'm not as old as you two," He said smiling.

"Oh really, we're old?" I asked tickling his stomach.

"Yep," He giggled.

Edward took him from me tickling him while I got his feet. "Stop," He begged giggling.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Edward asked him.

"Yep, I'm hungry! Carry me!"

Edward put Matt up on his shoulders and took my hand. "Where's Jaycie?" Matt asked suddenly.

"With grandpa," Edward told him.

"Oh," He said.

We walked down the stairs. "Wow!" Matt exclaimed. "Look at all the 'Spider Man' stuff!"

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it!" He exclaimed. "Who did it?"

"Well, I had some help from your two crazy aunts and your grandma," I laughed.

He got down off his dad's shoulders and hugged me. "I love you Bella!"

I picked him up and hugged him. "I love you too Matt."

The three of us walked hand in hand into the kitchen. "Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled. Matt smiled as everyone hugged him.

"Come sit down Matt, I made you waffles," Esme said.

Carlisle walked over to him, he was still holding Jaycie. "I think someone wants to say hi."

Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek as she grabbed his shirt. "Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

Jaycie never took her eyes off of him as she sat in his lap chewing her fist. "She loves you," Rose said.

"I love her to, even though she's a girl."

Edward leaned over. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me happy, making Matt happy, just thank you for all you have done."'

"So when can I have my presents?" Matt asked.

"Your party starts at 2," Edward reminded him.

He frowned. "Oh yah."

"It will go fast," Alice said.

"Will Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett be here for my party?"

"Of course, they wouldn't miss it for the world. They just had some work to do today," Alice told him.

After breakfast Alice and Rose left and the rest of us hung out in the livingroom watching as Matt tried to teach Jaycie how to crawl. It went on for a good twenty minutes, she'd rock back and forward and then fall. The last time she fell over, she started crying. "It's okay Jaycie, come on you can do it!" Matt said gently lifting her onto his lap. We didn't usually let him pick her up like that, but since we were close by no one said anything. Her cries quieted as Matt started singing to her. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Esme grabbed her camera and began taking pictures. "What do you think about being a big brother?" I asked him.

"It's hard work," He sighed. "She always wants me."

"I think you are a great big brother Matt," I said.

"Does that mean I can have a brother?" He asked smiling.

"It's not that easy," Edward said.

"I thought a mommy got a baby in her tummy and that's how it worked. Doesn't sound too hard to me."

"Matt, you want a brother?" Carlisle asked.

"I love Jaycie, but she's a girl, I want a boy to play with," He explained.

"Well, what if your mommy did get a baby and it turned out to be a girl?" Carlisle asked him.

"We could put her back and get a boy," He said thoughtfully. "Or we could keep getting babies until we got a boy."

I looked over and smiled at Edward, who looked fairly pale. "Breathe dad," I joked.

"I'm visioning our house to be full of girls," He said.

"That would be a bad thing?" I asked.

"Love, the house we are looking at doesn't have near the space for what I'm seeing."

I laughed. "We'd figure something out."

"Matt, I hope someday you do get a brother," Carlisle said. He turned and winked at me. "Maybe twins, two brothers at once."

Matt smiled. "I like that idea."

When Matt wasn't looking, I made eye contact with Carlisle and flipped him off. "You are dead!" I hissed.

"Love you too," He laughed.

Jaycie shifted in Matt's arms and fell asleep. "She loves me," Matt said smiling.

"Yes she does, she's going to look up to you when she gets older," I told him.

"And one day you are going to have to help me beat her boyfriends off with a stick," Edward laughed.

Edward turned. "We need to get going."

"Oh yah, let me get my shoes," I said.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I just have to run an errand and Bella is going with me," Edward said.

"And you guys are going to stay here with us," Carlisle said.

We drove to the store in comfortable silence. Edward had reached over and took my hand squeezing it gently. "I love our family," He said smiling.

I smiled a tear slid down my cheek. "Sometimes I feel guilty. I mean I miss Jake and will always love him, but sometimes I feel guilty for loving you and not thinking about him."

"Bella, that is so normal. What I have to remember, even now, is that Lauren wouldn't have approved of how I was raising Matt. Pulling him out of preschool and us being sad like we were, she would have kicked my ass for that. I believe Jake would be saying the same things to you."

"I guess your right," I said.

He parked the car. "Bella, there are still times that I wake up expecting this whole thing to be a dream and that I'm back in Chicago waiting for her to come home."

"I think I'm having a hard time letting go of Jake," I admitted.

We got out of the car and he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, he's always going to be watching over you."

"I hope he has the common sense to close his eyes from time to time."

Edward laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I stretched up and kissed him.

We got Matt's cake and Edward and I got a few different types of baby food for Jaycie to try. "Matt is going to want to help feed her," I said.

"I wondered in the beginning what he would think of her and I know it hasn't been easy at times, but he does love her."

"I hope they are close when they grow up," I said.

"I think they will. For one, the phrase 'step-family' wont be used at anytime. I think when you use that in a sentence it seperates families."

"I'm so scared that Matt will get mad at me and yell that I'm not his mother."

"He might, but we will deal with that together," Edward said.

Once we got home, we hid the cake in the laundry room and took the baby food and put it away. "Where is everyone?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know," He said.

We snuck into the livingroom and found Matt and Jaycie curled up asleep on the floor together. While Esme and Carlisle were lip locked on the couch, they hadn't heard us come in. "Seriously, are you trying to scar us?" Edward asked.

They both jumped and Esme blushed. "They are asleep and you could have walked away," Carlisle said. "Besides, we know what goes on upstairs when the kids are asleep."

"Oh my God," I groaned. I knew it was common knowledge that Edward and I were intimate, but it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

"We're all adults Bella, why are you so red?" Carlisle asked.

"I am not having this conversation," I said burying my face in Edward's chest. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked.

"Why do I always get picked on? I mean seriously, between you, dad, and him," I said pointing towards Carlisle.

"You have a beautiful blush and it's easy to give you hell to see it," He replied.

"Carlisle, be nice," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Bella," He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him laughing. "I forgive you."

I really did love Carlisle, he had a great sense of humor and was fun to be around. He was also full of great advice whether it be fatherly advice or doctor advice. In the few short months I'd been around him, I'd learned a lot from him.

While the kids were asleep Esme, Edward, Carlisle and I got to work setting up for the party. Edward was helping Esme in the kitchen getting the food together while Carlisle and I put table cloths on. We set up one table for presents and one for cake and ice cream.

"This seems right," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Jaycie being here. It's hard to believe you didn't give birth to Matt."

"Sometimes I feel that way with Edward and Jaycie, like he is her biological dad."

Carlisle smiled. "The two of you have a wonderful family and I know Matt wants a brother, but I hope you two do add to your family at some point."

"Seems like everyone is so damned determined for us to start having kids, is it like this for Alice and Rose?"

Carlisle laughed. "Rose and Emmett will have kids at some point, I'm not sure about Alice and Jasper though, they seem to really enjoy Matt and Jaycie, but they also really enjoy just being together."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Edward and I are talking about having more kids, just not yet. House, engagement, marriage, more kids."

Carlisle set plates down and looked at me. "I'm glad you all have a plan and I look forward to the day that I can call you my daughter."

I blinked back tears. "That means a lot to me."

At 2pm, everyone got there. Matt was going crazy running around to everyone and chasing Emmett up and down the stairs. "I really hope we make it without a ER trip tonight," Edward sighed.

I laughed nervously. "I've never seen him this crazy."

"He gets this way when Emmett is involved," Edward replied. "Are you scared?"

"I'm more shocked," I said.

Jasper came over and took Jaycie from Edward. "Hey pretty girl, you're getting so big."

She grinned at him. "She's so beautiful," He said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said.

Edward and I made our way around the room talking to everyone. Dad was spending a lot of time talking to Carlisle while Sue and Esme were in a corner talking. Every once in awhile they would look at me and smile.

"What is going on with them?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, I think they are waiting for me to put a ring on your finger."

"Or grandchildren talk," I said.

"If it was anyone but those two, I'd put my hand on your stomach and keep it there, but since its our mom's, I don't think it would be a good idea to tease them."

I started laughing. "Wonderful Edward, just wonderful!"

"I think I'm going to wrangle the boy so he can open his presents," He said.

"Good luck with that," I laughed.

I walked over to Rose and Alice. "I think we're going to do presents."

"Is it overwhelming?" Alice asked me.

"A little bit, I'm used to my quiet baby."

Rose laughed. "You'll get used to it, he's usually pretty calm, but Emmett gets him going. Just wait until Jaycie is running around."

"She'll love it," I said.

"How is Matt doing with her?" Alice asked.

"He's doing really good. Sometimes he just stares at her trying to figure out what is wrong with her, but today, she fell asleep in his arms."

"The other night when we had them, he was really good with her Any time she cried he was right there checking on her," Rose said.

"I tell you, one of these days I'm picking them both up and taking them for the night," Alice said.

"We'll let you," I told her.

"Bella, I'm going to open my presents!" Matt squealed.

"Okay, lets go," I said. He took me by the hand and pulled me over to where all of his presents were.

I took my place next to my dad and Sue. "I'm so proud of you," Sue said hugging me. "You have come such a long ways in the last few months."

"Thanks Sue," I said hugging her back. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm just glad you let us help Bella, but Edward gets a lot of credit too."

I smiled. "I love him, but it doesn't scare me as bad anymore."

"I knew there was something between the two of you when you brought him home that first night."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have brought him over that night to meet Jaycie if you hadn't felt it too."

"I guess your right," I said.

"I know I am," She laughed. "And look at Jaycie, she's asleep in Emmett's arms. Bella, you have an incredible new family now, one you wouldn't have had if Jake was still here."

I nodded. "I know, I feel blessed."

We watched as Matt opened up the card from dad and Sue. He looked confused until Edward read the card to him. "You got me a trampoline!" He exclaimed.

"We did," Dad said. "And we will figure out where to set it up."

"Thanks!" He said running over and hugging my dad and Sue.

"Just keep your Uncle Emmett off of it," Charlie laughed.

"Hey now!" Emmett exclaimed quietly.

He opened five boxes from Alice. "Thanks for the clothes," He said smiling at her.

"You're welcome," She said. "I knew you would like them."

He opened up the card on the last box from her and Jasper. "I got a credit card!"

Alice and Jasper laughed. "Matt, that is a gift card from Toys R Us. We know that you and your dad are looking for a house so we got you a gift card so you can get some things for your room," Jasper explained.

"Wow, thank you!" He laughed.

Esme and Carlisle bought him a set of fishing poles and a tackle box full of hooks and worms. "Now Matt, remember, those are not toys."

"I know grandpa, it looks like yours," He said as he thumbed through the tackle box.

Emmett and Rose bought him some books and puzzles. Emmett told him he had one other thing for him, but he would tell him about it later on. None of us were sure what he meant, but from the look that Matt gave Emmett, I had a feeling he knew.

"Thank you Bella," He said hugging me as he looked at his T-ball set.

"You're welcome Matt," I said hugging him back.

"Okay Matt, here is your last one," Edward said after he had opened everything.

"What is it?" He asked.

Edward and I had decided we would put a sheet over the bike at first we were going to wrap it, but decided it would be too much work.

"I don't know Matt," Edward laughed.

"I love it!" He exclaimed. "But I don't know how to ride it."

"We'll work with you," Edward said. "It wont take you long to figure it out."

Shortly after cake and ice cream, Matt crashed in the wrapping paper. "I think he's had a great birthday," Dad said looking at him.

"I think so too," I agreed.

"Hey Emmett, what else did you get Matt?" Edward asked him.

Emmett paled, but recovered quickly. "We were talking when he was over the other night, and he told me that he wanted a 4-wheeler."

"You got him a 4-wheeler?" Edward gasped. "He's 6!"

"Yes Edward, I know he's 6 and I should have talked to you about it first and I'm sorry, but I got a great deal on it."

"Did you get him a helmet too?" Edward asked.

"Edward, it doesn't run yet. I was hoping him and I could work on it together and I would teach him to ride it."

Edward took a deep breath. "Alright. Now does Matt know you were getting him one?"

"When we were talking about it, I told him it would be fun to build one and that I would see what I could do."

"I promise to keep my eyes on them at all times," Rose said.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"That kid has more money then I do," Edward said after everyone had left.

"He can take us out for lunch," I laughed.

"I'm serious, he had about $150 right here," He said holding up his money.

"What is he going to do with it?" I asked.

"I'll put it in his piggy bank, he doesn't have the concept of money just yet which is good. He can have a little and save most of it."

I glanced over towards the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme had fallen asleep with Jaycie in their arms. "Damn, I hate to go to bed to, but I'm exhausted and the kids will probably be up early," I said.

"Come on love, then lets get them to bed and we can go ourselves," Edward said.

We tucked the sleeping kids in bed and I ran back to cover Esme and Carlisle up. I stood there watching them for a moment. Did my mom and dad ever cuddle like that? I didn't think so, from what he'd said she wasn't much of a cuddler. I knew dad and Sue still had times where they were effectionate, I just didn't see it much as they were private.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I want that to be us, years from now. I want us to be watching our grandkids grow up."

I felt him smile as he kissed my cheek. "Bella," He sighed. "I want so badly to grow old with you and watch out grandkids grow up and have babies."

"Lets go to bed," I said turning in his arms.

We quickly got ready for bed and laid down. Edward opened his arms to me and I curled against him. "Sleep angel," He whispered.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella."

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK AS SCHOOL STARTS BACK FOR MY KIDS ON THURSDAY, SO THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS OUT EARLY! **


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN JASON MRAZ.**

**CHAPTER 36**

(Edward)

I rolled over in bed and shut my alarm off. I sat up on the edge of the bed and realized it was the date of the year anniversery of Jake's death. I grabbed my phone. _**Bella, just know that I am thinking about you and I love you very much. Call me if you need to talk-E. **_I sent the text then went to hop in the shower. I washed my hair thinking about Bella, knowing that this was going to be an emotionally hard day for her.

I dressed quickly and went in to get Matt up only to realize he was already up. "Morning daddy," He said getting clothes out of his drawer.

"Your up early, did you sleep good?"

"Yep," He said. "I'm getting to be a big boy."

"Yes you are. As soon as your dressed come down for breakfast."

"Ok," He said.

I grabbed my phone and realized I hadn't heard back from Bella yet, that was odd. Even if Jaycie was cranky she would respond to my text.

Realizing I still had 45minutes before I went to work, I went to the kitchen hoping mom was already up. I had a really uneasy feeling and couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly.

"Morning," Dad said sipping his coffee as mom came over to hand me mine.

"Morning," I said. "Is there anyway one of you could take Matt to school. I'm kind of worried about Bella."

"What has your worried?" Mom asked.

"Today is the year anniversery of Jake's death and I tried to text her this morning, but she never responded."

"I can take him on my way to work," Dad said.

"Did you try calling her?" Mom asked.

"No, but it's really not like her not to text me in the mornings. I think I'm just going to run over to her place and check on her."

"Okay, tell her we're thinking about her to," Mom said.

"I will."

I said goodbye to Matt telling him that grandpa was taking him to school. He loved it when grandpa took him, I found out not long ago on those morning he would take him for a donut before school. I didn't mind, he did that for us as kids to.

As I drove down the road I dialed Bella's number. _"You have reached Bella, I'm probably with the kids or Edward. Leave me a message and I'll try to call you back."_

"Hey love, it's me call me when you get this," I said and hung up. Something definitely wasn't right.

I stopped at the local bakery and bought two muffins and two coffees, then headed to Bella's. I was just turning onto her street when my phone rang. "Hello."

"Edward, it's Sue, is Bella with you?" She asked.

I immediately began to panic. "No, I haven't heard from her, I was headed to your house to check on her."

"Oh my God Charlie, she's not with him either," Sue said to Charlie.

I hung up on Sue pulling into the driveway and rushing into their house, muffins and coffee forgotten.

"Edward," Sue said coming over to me.

"Where's Jaycie?" I asked.

"I don't know, they are both gone. At first we thought she might have spent the night with you, but Charlie said he heard Jaycie cry in the night."

Charlie came into the livingroom. "Morning Edward. I just called the school, she hasn't shown up for work yet."

"I, um, I'm calling in. We'll find her Charlie," I said.

After calling in sick at work, I went back inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch going through his contact list or whatever as Sue paced the floor. "Has she ever done this before?" I asked.

"No, even after Jake died, she just stayed locked in her room," Charlie said.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Um, I'm going to call the station and let them know. Sue stay here and wait here, Edward, um, I guess you and I will take the cars and drive around."

"I, I don't want to be alone," Sue said nervously.

"I'll call my mom," I said.

I went back outside dialing mom's number. "Hey Edward, how's Bella?"

"Um, is dad still there with Matt?" I asked.

"No, they just left. Why?" She asked.

"We don't know where Bella is," I said.

"Edward, what do you mean you all don't know where Bella is?" Mom asked slowly.

"She's not here, she's taken Jaycie and left. Charlie called the school, she's not there." I was trying to fight my emotions.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Come over here and stay with Sue. Charlie and I are going to drive around looking for her."

"I'll be there, give me ten minutes," She said. "Just try to stay calm."

"Bella, where the hell are you?" I asked softly.

"Edward," Charlie said coming outside.

"Mom is coming over to stay with Sue," I said.

"Edward, why don't you head towards La Push, maybe she went up to the cemetery or to Emily and Sam's. I'll drive around town and look."

"Sounds like a plan, just keep me posted."

"I will and you do the same," He said. "I'll go in and tell Sue that Esme is coming over."

I got into the car and tried Bella's phone again, still went to voice mail after leaving yet another message I headed out of town. It didn't take long to pull into La Push, I drove up into the cemetery, but no one was there. "Seriously Bella, where are you?" I asked myself. "At least answer your phone."

I pulled out of the cemetery and headed over towards Emily and Sam's house. Jake's truck was there, but Sam's truck was gone. The only car that wasn't there was Bella's.

La Push wasn't a huge place, I took my time driving around all the small streets and even parked the car at the beach. It was cold outside and felt like it could snow. Surely Bella wasn't outside at the beach with Jaycie in this weather. She wasn't there.

I drove around La Push once more and headed back into Forks and drove around still not finding any sign of her. I drove past my house thinking just maybe she would have gone there, but no one was there. I was starting to panic. Where the hell was she?

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello."

"Edward, it's Charlie have you heard from her?"

"No Charlie, I haven't. I've been all over La Push, passed my house, I can't find them."

"I haven't heard anything either Edward. Now I don't want to freak you out but I just heard over the scanner that they are predicting a huge snow storm late this afternoon into tomorrow night."

"Hell Charlie, where could she be?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward, but lets try to keep our heads together and not panic."

"What do you suggest we do now?" I asked.

"Listen, it's almost 11am, come back to my house and lets regroup."

I didn't realize it was that late. "I'll be there in a few," I said and hung up.

The drive back to their house seemed to take forever, everything seemed to be going in slow motion except for my brain. Every worse case scenario was going through my head. I just couldn't imagine Bella taking Jaycie and leaving. Was she hurt? Did her car break down? Had she been in an accident? Where the hell was she?

I prayed that her car would be there when I got back, yet it went unanswered when I pulled in and found it still not there. I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Edward, any word from her?" Sue asked.

"Don't you think I would have called if I'd heard from her?" I snapped.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do not talk to Sue that way, she just asked you a question!" Mom snapped.

"Sue, I'm sorry. No, I haven't heard from her. It's like she's vanished and Charlie said there's a huge snow storm coming."

"I don't get it, did something happen yesterday?" Mom asked.

"No, we talked after work and she said she was ok and that work had been great. She didn't seem any different," I said.

"Yeah, she seemed fine last night, talked about going to work and starting on her classroom project," Sue said.

The hours ticked by. I'd called Alice and told her what was going on and asked her if she could take Matt to our house. She was alarmed, but promised to take care of him and not tell him what was going on.

It was just after 4pm, we hadn't heard from Bella at all. Sue had called Emily's house and they hadn't heard from her or seen her. It was like they had vanished into thin air. Sue had been into their rooms and nothing out of the ordinary was gone. She'd packed the diaper bag, but nothing else.

I jumped when my phone rang. "Hello."

"Edward, this is Linda. I just got a call saying that they accepted your offer on the house."

My heart sank to my stomach, I hadn't even thought about the house. Where was Bella, we should be celebrating this. "That's great," I said trying to sound excited but failing miserably.

"Can you and Bella come in on Monday afternoon and sign papers?"

Could we? Would Bella be back? What if she wasn't? "Sure, we'll be there then."

I ended the call and threw my phone down on the table. The tears that I'd kept back came on full force. At that point, I don't know if they were tears out of fear, panic or anger. "Where the fuck are you!" I yelled slamming my fists down on the table.

"Edward, get a grip," Emmett said from behind me. I didn't even know he'd come in. "She'll be back."

"And what if she's not?"I yelled. "What if she took that little girl and left?"

"Edward, stop right now. I don't know where she is obviously, but I don't think she just took off never to return again."

"Sure as hell seems like it!" I yelled.

"Just know Rose and I are here for you. We drove around looking before we got here and didn't see her."

"Thanks," I said looking out the window at the snow that was falling. "Who all is here?"

"Your parents, her parents, Rose, me, you. I talked to Alice, she's worried, but Matt is having fun. She's going to take him for a walk in the snow."

"He'll like that," I said giving Emmett a small smiling.

"Come back to the livingroom, no sense in staying in here by yourself."

I followed him back to the other room. Sue was pacing, dad was sitting next to mom on the couch, who was biting her nails, something she only did when she was nervous. Charlie was staring out the window. Rose and Emmett stood anxiously by watching all of us.

"It's getting dark and the snow is really coming down Charlie," Sue said.

"I know that Sue, I just don't know what else to do. I've called the guys at the station and they are keeping their eyes and ear opened."

"And I've called the hospital to let them know. They said they would call if they were..."

"Dad I swear to God if you finish that sentence..." I yelled.

"Edward," Rose said walking over to me. "Yelling isn't going to bring her back any quicker."

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know," Dad said.

At 7:30, the door opened and a very somber Bella walked in holding a sleeping Jayice. "Where have you been?" Charlie asked before I could get my mouth to open. "Do you not understand how worried sick we have all been about you?"

"My phone is dead," She said allowing Sue to talk Jaycie from her. "I'm tired and going to bed."

"What the hell Bella!" My dad exclaimed. "You leave the house early and you don't call or anything for hours at a time. What were you thinking?"

She just looked at him. "I can't do this right now."

"Bella, I know we started out bad, but let me just tell you that what you did was selfish. I get that today was really hard for you, but to just take Jaycie and leave not letting anyone know where you were when the weather was getting bad, was awful," Rose said.

Tears filled Bella's eyes, but she turned and walked down the hallway to her room. "Edward, go talk to her," Mom said softly.

I walked into her room and saw her standing there staring out the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I don't even know where to begin, because dammit I think I've felt every fucking emotion known to man and I haven't felt that in a long time. Bella, you scared the shit out of me."

_**"I Won't Give Up"**__  
_

**_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._**

**_When I look into your eyes_**  
**_It's like watching the night sky_**  
**_Or a beautiful sunrise_**  
**_There's so much they hold_**  
**_And just like them old stars_**  
**_I see that you've come so far_**  
**_To be right where you are_**  
**_How old is your soul?_**

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes. "I just needed to get away."

"That's fine, but dammit, at least let someone know you and Jaycie are okay!"

"Edward, I just, I don't know, I just needed a break."

"From me, from us? What?" I asked.

"Everything!" She yelled.

_**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**  
_

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled.

"I just needed time to think!"

"Bella, turn around and talk to me!" I yelled.

Her shoulders began shaking. "I just needed to clear my head and I never have a single moment to do that!"

"About us?" I asked.

**_And when you're needing your space_**  
**_To do some navigating_**  
**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**  
**_To see what you find_**

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**  
**_Some even fall to the earth_**  
**_We've got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**  
**_No, I won't give up_**

"About us, the kids, you, me, everything."

This was beginning to remind me of a few weeks ago when she pushed me away. "Are you pregnant?"

She spun around. "Why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"The last time you thought you were you pushed me away, so just thought I would ask."

"No!" She yelled. "I'm just trying to catch my fucking breath!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled. "And stop talking in circles!"

"A year ago, I had just told everyone I was pregnant, I had Jake we were getting married. And then in the blink of an eye he was gone!" She yelled. "A year ago today he died! My life as I knew it was over. Then I gave birth, a few months later, I met you and Matt, had another pregnancy scare, we're talking about marriage, we're trying to buy a house. It's a lot!"

"What are you saying Bella?" I asked. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**  
**_Still looking up._**

She stopped and looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "No, I just needed some time to process everything."

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I don't think you can. Things are just moving so fucking fast. Everytime I turn around I have a beautiful little boy begging me to let him call me mommy. And I've only known him for a few months."

"Do not bring Matt into this!" I yelled.

"Please just listen to me, I have all of these very strong feelings from my past life to my knew life and I just needed time to work through somethings." She took a deep breath. "And as far as Matt is concerned, it breaks my heart to tell him he can't call me mommy yet and to watch his face fall. I hate that Edward. I want nothing more than to have him running towards me with his arms open and him yelling mommy."

"And Bella, he will call you mommy," I said softly. "But you can't just take Jaycie and leave like that. No one knew where you were."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I couldn't take my daughter anywere!" She yelled.

"Bella, there is a snow storm coming and it looks like it's going to be a bad one. What if you had driven off the road or what if you got stuck somewhere and we couldn't get to you?"

"I should have called and I'm sorry I didn't and that you were worried."

I walked closer to her and pulled her into my arms. Her body shook in my arms as I held her and for the first time all day I allowed my emotions to over take me. We stood there holding each other crying. "I'm so sorry," She cried. "So so sorry."

**_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

"Bella, I'm here love, please don't shut me out," I pleaded. She clung to me, gripping my shirt for all she was worth as her tears soaked my shirt. "I've got you angel."

"I just miss him," She cried.

"I know that love, I so know how you are feeling."

The wind picked up and the lights that had been flickering suddenly went out. "Shit," I muttered.

I held Bella to me and lead her through the dark house to where everyone was still at. Charlie already had a flash lights on and Sue was getting candles. "Edward, Bella, I think it would be best if you guys took Jaycie over to Esme and Carlisle's house," Charlie said.

"Why?" Bella asked softly.

"They have a fire place and can keep Jaycie warm," Sue said.

"Then you guys come to," I said.

"Edward, go a head and take Jayice to your place I'll come in the morning," Bella said.

"Listen, right now is not the time to be doing this. I'm not much for controlling the ones I love, but stop being so damned hard headed for once in your life and make it easy!" I snapped.

Bella stared at me, tears streaming down her face. "Come with me for a minute," Rose said taking one of the flash lights and leading Bella into the kitchen.

"What has she said?" Sue asked.

"Not much, she said she just needed to clear her head and do some thinking," I sighed.

**(ROSE)**

"Bella, what is going on with you?" I asked her. She shrugged and tried to look away, but I grabbed her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. "He loves you!"

"I love him too," She whispered.

"He was worried sick about you all day long! You took Jaycie and left!"

"Yah, I gave birth to her, she's mine and I didn't do anything to hurt her!" She yelled.

"I'm not saying that you were going to, but Bella, to take off like that when the weather was getting bad, was not the smartest thing you could have done. What if you'd slid off into a ditch?" I asked. "What if you would have..." I couldn't finish it.

Bella stood in front of me shaking. "I feel really fucking guilty!"

"Guilty? For what?" I asked.

"He wanted to stay home with me that morning, I was sick as usual, but I told him to go and that I was going shopping with Sue. We argued over it, he told me he loved me and left. If only I had made him stay."

"If only those doctors would have found Lauren's cancer sooner, she might still be here. Bella, there are no guarentees. I don't know why you had to lose him or why Edward and Matt had to lose Lauren, it was a shitty hand that life dealt you, but look at what you have now. You have all of us who were worried sick about you today. We love you Bella!"

She started sobbing as I wrapped my arms around her. "Sh Bella, just cry it out." I whispered holding her.

"I feel guilty for missing him," She sobbed.

"Don't Bella, don't feel guilty."

"It still fucking hurts, what does it hurt so bad?" She cried.

"Because he was apart of you, you have his baby, it's only been a year, there are many reasons it still hurts, but it's going to be okay. In time you will be okay."

"What do I do?" She cried.

"Let Emmett and I take you guys to mom and dad's house. Then you and Edward need to talk."

"I don't want to hurt him," She whimpered.

I shook my head. "He's stronger than he looks, however, today hurt him."

"Will he forgive me?" She cried.

"Yes Bella, but lets get you guys over there. You can talk and reconnect with him."

"Thanks Rose," She said wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome Bella," I said giving her another hug.

We walked back into the livingroom and Edward pulled her into his arms. "We've decided that everyone is coming back to our house for the night," Dad said.

"What about Matt?" Bella asked. "Where is he?"

"He's with Alice and Jasper, Emmett is picking him up tomorrow morning," Edward explained to her.

**(EDWARD)**

The ride to my house was slow, the wind was blowing and snow was falling hard. Bella sat next to me trembling, but she didn't say anything. Rose would glance back at us every so often and smile.

Jaycie started to fuss in her carseat. "We're almost home sweetheart," I said holding her tiny hand.

"When did she eat last?" I asked Bella.

"A couple hours ago," She said quietly.

"It's okay sweet girl, we'll get you a bottle when we get home," I told her.

Emmett pulled up into our driveway followed by our parents. Bella quietly opened her door and got out. We watched her walk up the steps. "She'll be okay," Rose whispered.

"She's barely speaking to me," I sighed.

"Edward, we'll take care of Jaycie tonight, you take care of her," Emmett said.

"I don't know if I know how to reach her," I said.

"Take her upstairs and put her in bed, don't push her to talk or anything else, just hold her. She will talk when she's ready," Rose said.

We all went inside and Bella headed to the kitchen. "Honey, lets go to bed," I said.

She shook her head. "Jaycie needs a bottle first."

"Rose and Emmett offered to take care of her tonight," I said.

Her shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'm going to get a drink, I'll be up in a bit."

Mom found the flashlights while dad started the fire. "I think you should all make beds down here tonight, you might be warmer," Dad said.

"We're going to keep Jaycie down here with us while Edward and Bella go upstairs to talk," Rose said.

"Will you be warm enough?" Mom asked.

"Don't worry mom, Edward will keep her warm enough upstairs, they'll be sweating in no time," Emmett said.

Charlie growled. "Emmett, with all do respect, that is my daughter you are talking about."

"Sorry sir," Emmett said.

"You are forgiven," Charlie said glaring at him.

"Edward," Bella said softly. "I'm going upstairs."

"Okay love," I said.

I was shocked when Bella actually stripped all of her clothes off and got into bed naked. "Our body heat will keep us warm," She explained. I followed her lead and we climbed into bed. Even with her body pressed against mine, she still seemed distant. I curled up against her and wrapped my arm around her.

The silence was deafening, we'd laid there for what seemed like forever and neither of us said anything.

I closed my eyes silently praying that she would be okay.

"I didn't mean to scare you today and I should have called," She whispered. I opened my eyes and reached for her hand squeezing it gently. "At first, I was just going to head to the cemetery, but decided last minute to take Jayc. I told Jake about her and about us, I even told him about Matt. Leaving the cemetery was hard and I couldn't leave her and go to work, so we headed to Port Angeles for the day. I just needed sometime to get my thoughts together."

"Did you call the school?" I asked.

"I did, once I got to Port A, it was after that phone call that my phone died. I just hoped that you would know I was okay, but I was wrong."

"I'll be honest, I was angry and scared. I knew today would be hard and really hoped that you would turn to me."

She rolled over and looked at me. "I feel guilty sometimes. I feel like I should only love Jake since he is Jaycie's dad. Sometimes I feel like I have to stop caring for him."

"Bella, I don't want you to stop caring for him or stop loving him. He was a huge part of your life and you didn't get the chance to say good bye to him."

"When we were at the hospital I couldn't go back and see him, dad had to do that. I think I thought that if I didn't seem him lying there it would be easier and I could move on. I regret that now, maybe it would have helped finalize it and make it real."

I wiped her tears away. "Bella, seeing him might have made it more real, but there would still be all the denial."

"Dad said he was pretty banged up."

"Then it was probably better you didn't see him, now you can remember what he looked like when he was alive."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," She said.

"I remember looking at Lauren the day she died. She was pale, her hair was mostly gone, she just looked so tired and sick. We made everyone leave and I held her begging her to stay as she begged me to let her go. How do you let your solemate go? She begged me to go on and find someone who would love me and Matt as much as she did."

"How did you do it?" Bella asked. "How did you let her go?"

"At first I didn't, but I couldn't stand there watching her suffer. I held her telling her how much I loved her, in the end she died in my arms."

"Were you alone?" Bella asked tears streaming down her face.

"No, dad knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, so he sat by quietly supporting us in his way."

"Do you think it would have been easier if I would have gotten to say goodbye?" She cried.

I hesitated. "Yes," I said carefully. "You two were preparing for Jaycie, you were looking forward to having him there when you felt her move, all the doctor appointments and even the birth. You were looking forward to a future with him. When Lauren found out she had cancer we had time to plan and things looked hopeful until it came back and there was no hope. We had a little time to get things done, but you never fully prepare, because in the back of your mind, things will work out."

"Either way it still hurts huh?" She asked.

I nodded. "Death sucks."

"Are we okay?" More tears fell from her eyes.

I leaned over and kissed her on the head. "We've always been okay."

"I need you Edward," She cried.

"Bella, I."

"Please, I just need to feel you."

Bella rolled onto her back and I climbed on top of her. "How do you want this?" I asked brushing her tears awary with my thumbs.

"I don't care, I just need you," She whimpered wrapping her arms and legs around me. I slid into her setting a slow pace.

Bella pulled my mouth down to hers, her tongue slid into my mouth as she gripped my hair. We met thrust for thrust, her moans filling the room. "Sh love, they'll hear us," I breathed.

"I don't care, feels good," She gasped.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward, you'll never know."

Sweat poured down our bodies as we continued moving together. I could feel Bella clawing my back, she was close to drawing blood, but it felt too good.

"Edward," She gasped, her body was trembling in my arms. She reached down between us rubbing her clit. Her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure. I picked up speed, her mouth found my neck and she began licking and sucking on. Suddenly she bit down and I lost all control falling down on top of her.

We rolled still tangled together as her eyes fluttered close. "Hey Bella," I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"If you ever feel the need to just leave, please tell. I wont beg to come with you, I just want to know you are okay."

She looked me dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you."

"Sleep my love, I'll be here in the morning."

She kissed me and drifted off to sleep.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 37**

**(Edward)**

_I heard laughing and walked into Matt's room. "Lauren? What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"Go play Matt," She said hugging him. _

_"I love you mommy," He said and ran out of the room. _

_Lauren stood there smiling at me, she looked beautiful. Her hair was long and beautiful, she looked healthy and happy. A lot like when we were first married._

_"He's amazing," She said smiling. "You and Bella are doing a great job with both the kids. I must say, that Jaycie is beautiful, she is the baby that I wanted to have after Matt." _

_"I know you wanted a lot of kids," I said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her._

_"Edward, I'm really glad you have moved on. Bella is an amazing woman who loves you and Matt. I was worried about you two, but I'm glad you are happy."_

_"I miss you," I said honestly._

_"I know you do," She smiled at me. "I'm going to tell you this and I want you to listen to me closely."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"You need to propose to her, it's time Edward. You two need to move to that next level."_

_"I plan on it, just don't know when," I told her._

_"One other thing, Matt doesn't call her Bella at school, he's never slipped and always calls her Ms. Swan. She's worrying too much."_

_I smiled. "She always does."_

_"She's afraid she's going to lose you, there is a part of her scared of trying to have a future with you." _

_"I get scared to."_

_"I know you do Edward, but the two of you are going to have a long healthy life with Matt and Jaycie, who knows, you might even add a few more." _

_"Are you okay?" I asked her._

_She smiled her beautiful smile. "I'm doing great and I want you to tell Bella that Jake is just fine. We are always watching over the four of you."_

_"I love you Lauren."_

_"I love you too Edward, I always will. Take care of Matt for me." A sad look crossed over her face._

_"Will I see you again?" I asked._

_"I'll always be in your heart. You'll see me when you see Matt."_

_She started to walk away. "Lauren!" I called._

_She turned and looked at me. "Marry her Edward, it's time." _

**(BELLA)**

Edward had tossed and turned, suddenly sitting straight up in bed. "Edward," I said groggily. He got out of bed, slipping his boxers and a shirt on and walked out of the room. I dressed quickly and followed him down the hall and into Matt's room.

"Edward," I said touching his arm.

"She was hear Bella, I know it's crazy, but Lauren was here."

"You're not crazy Edward," I said rubbing his back. "What did she say to you?"

"That she's proud of us and the way we are raising the kids. That her and Jake are both doing fine." I fought my tears back. "She wants you to let Matt call you mom."

"I want him too, but..."

"No Bella, now. Lauren said something that made sense. He has been calling you Bella since the beginning and not once has he called you that at school."

"Wow, I never thought about that," I said.

"Just think about it please," He begged.

"I will Edward," I said.

I wrapped my arms around Edward holding him to me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I haven't had a dream like that about her in a long time, I wondered if she still cared," He said honestly. "In fact, until you had that dream about Jake, I thought I had been crazy."

"Then we can be crazy together," I sighed.

"Let's go to bed," He said softly.

We climbed back in bed and I wrapped my arms around him. He rolled and wrapped his arms around me. He seemed sad, which didn't surprise me, I understood he missed her. I missed Jake. "Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"No Bella, lets just go back to sleep."

I ran my hand up and down his chest calming him down. "Bella," He murmured.

"What Edward?" I asked.

"We're going to be okay, we're going to be together for a long time."

The thought scared me as I was afraid I was going to lose him. "I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon."

"Good," He said snuggling in against me.

Edward was restless, he tossed for quite awhile. At first I tried rubbing his arms, then back. "I think I'm going to go lie down in Jaycie's room," He said softly.

I felt rejected. "What did I do?"

"Oh Bella, it's not you. I just know I'm keeping you awake."

"Edward, it's fine," I said.

He flopped on his back sighing. "Bella, I hate keeping you up all night."

I propped myself up on my elbow and ran my hand down his chest to his stomach. "I'll help you sleep," I purred. I crawled over him and slid down. "Lift your hips." He did as I said and helped me get his boxers off of him and yanked my panties off. "You are so perfect," I whispered wrapping my hand around his semi hard cock. He groaned in response.

"Bella," He sighed as I moved my hand up and down his cock. "Please don't stop."

"Oh Edward, I have plans for you," I smirked.

He smirked back at me. "I'm here, do as you wish."

"That might not be the best thing to say right now," I groaned.

I kissed the tip of his cock, licking the tip slowly. "Oh Bella," He sighed.

I took him into my mouth, taking him as far back as I could, then going back swirling my tongue around him. His hands flew to my hair and I could tell he was getting into this. I went back down on him, caressing his balls as I grazed my teeth lightly against him.

"Fuck Bella, don't stop, I'm close," He gasped. I could taste the precum that was beginning to flow and knew what I had to do. I let go of him, kissing him on the tip once again. "Bella, what the hell?"

I climbed back up him and took him in my hand lining him up with me and slid down on him. I reached up holding onto the head board of the bed and started moving up and down on him. It was awkward at first, but he gripped my hips helping set the pace. "Bella, fuck," He gasped panting."I'm so fucking close!"

"Cum Edward," I groaned.

"Not without you."

Suddenly he flipped us over causing the bed to hit the wall. "Edward!" I cried out.

He groaned thrusting into me harder than he had ever before. The bed was knocking against the wall, yet I didn't care. He reached down rubbing my clit causing me to cry out. "Fuck!" He groaned spilling inside of me.

Edward was trembling and dripping sweat. "I'd suggest a late night shower, but we still have no power."

"Good, you'll smell like me until you can shower again."

We rolled over on our sides and I continued to rub his arm. "By the way, that was supposed to be about you."

He smiled lazily. "I never like to be the only one getting off, sex is about two people Bella."

I kissed him on the lips. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," He sighed closing his eyes.

**(EDWARD)**

I woke up to Bella wrapped around me. I was exhausted, but needed to get up. I carefully slid out from under Bella and went over to the window. The storm had gotten worse in the night. I checked my phone finding a text saying schools had been closed. I dressed quickly and went downstairs.

Everyone was still sleeping around the living room. I went into the kitchen and found Emmett giving Jaycie a bottle. "Morning," I muttered.

"Long night?" Emmett asked.

I sat down at the table with him smiling at Jaycie. "I dreamed of Lauren last night, but it seemed real. She was in Matt's room and we talked."

"What did you talk about?" Emmett asked.

"She told me to hurry up and put a ring on her table."

"Well duh Edward, I'd been saying that for awhile now," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "So let me guess, after your dream you and Bella fu...screwed like animals?"

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, several of us heard a bed hitting the wall last night," Emmett laughed.

"Wonderful," I groaned. "We really need to get that house."

"It's okay, I just had to keep her dad from shooting you," Emmett said.

"He's going to hate me," I said.

"Oh, like he's never been in love before," Emmett argued.

"She's his daughter though," I said.

"And you both are adults," He said. "Just relax."

"Can we go and get Matt?" I asked.

"I called Alice and she said he was fine, they do have power over there and ours here flicks on and off."

I got up and went to look out the window. "You still really miss her don't you?" Emmett asked.

"Not as much as I did before I met Bella, but every once in a while, I think of her and it still hurts."

"I see her smile every time Matt smiles," Emmett said softly.

"I need to get a ring," I said.

"Yes you do, but you need to take the kids with you. Jaycie wont care she's too little, but Matt, let him help you," Emmett said putting Jaycie up on his shoulder and awkwardly trying to burp her.

"Want some help with that?" I asked.

"What? Am I not doing it right?" He asked laughing.

"Watch and learn," I said taking her from him. I set her on my lap placing her chin in my hand and lightly hit her back earning a huge burp.

"Wow," Emmett said. "She sounds like me."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure Bella would love to hear that."

"Anyway we'll keep an eye on the weather for a bit longer and see about going to get Matt," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett," I said heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh Edward," He called.

I turned. "What?"

"Charlie was asleep, he didn't hear anything. I was the only one awake."

"Asshole," I muttered laughing.

"Jaycie didn't sleep well last night, so I was up walking her around."

Bella walked into the kitchen. "Hi," She said softly.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah, I think so, once I got to sleep," She replied taking Jaycie from me and kissing her. "When did she eat last?"

"Emmett just fed her," I told Bella.

"Thanks Emmett," She said.

"You are welcome. How did the bed hold up?" Emmett asked.

Bella blushed hiding her face in my chest. "Emmett, shut up!"

"Just kidding, Bella. How are you holding up after yesterday?"

She shrugged. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Emmett walked over to her and rubbed her back. "We're here for you Bella all you have to do, is say something and we will help you."

She smiled and turned to hug her. "Thanks Emmett."

"Did you guys check the wall to make sure you didn't put a dent in it?"

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

We didn't put a hole in the wall," Bella said smiling. "Edward broke the bed."

"Go Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. "I knew you could do it!"

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER EARLY AS A THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS STORY UP TO 600 REVIEWS! YOU GUY KICK ASS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 38**

(Bella)

I felt like I was walking on egg shells once everyone got up. I knew I should have checked in yesterday, but I was an adult. I just needed some time to think. Breaking up with Edward wasn't even a thought, I just needed time to reflect on what all had gone on in the last few months.

The power had finally come back on just as I was upstairs rocking Jaycie before her nap. A soft knock on the door startled me. "Come in," I called quietly.

Esme stuck her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said softly. I glanced down at Jaycie, her eyes were fluttering closed.

Esme came in and sat down on the twin bed watching us for a bit. "Did you need something?" I asked her. I didn't mean for it to come out so snappy, but they had all been staring at me all day.

"I was just coming to check on you. I didn't mean to bother you," She said starting to get up.

I sighed inwardly. "Give me just a minute, please."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. It was very awkward in the room and I hated knowing that I was the cause of it. I kissed Jaycie on the head and took her over to Esme letting her kiss her. "I love you," Esme whispered. Tears burned in my eyes, but I pushed them back and I laid Jaycie in her crib.

I grabbed the baby monitor and motioned for Esme to join me. We headed to Matt's play room since he wasn't there and sat down on the couch. I hated how awkward it was. Esme and I had always really gotten along.

"Bella," She started.

"Please don't lecture me Esme, I know what I did and I'm sorry. I've talked it out with Edward and we are okay, yet, I know you all are watching me like a hawk."

"We were worried Bella, you just took off."

"I needed some thinking time, I wasn't intending on being gone all day long, but we were and I realized my phone was dead."

"It wasn't just Edward who was worried Bella, we all were, even me."

Tears filled my eyes. "I know everyone is really pissed at me right now, including you, but I just needed to sort things out in my head. Esme, my life has changed so much in the last year that I just needed time to catch my breath."

"Why didn't you just call someone to talk to about how you were feeling?" She asked.

"Because, it didn't even make sense to me," I admitted.

"Can I be honest?" She asked.

"Go ahead."

"I thought we'd lost you. When Edward called saying you weren't at your dad's house and Jaycie was gone to, a part of me thought it got to be too much and that you had just taken off."

"I'm glad you think so much of me," I said shaking my head.

"Please don't take it that way Bella," Esme said. "When we first met you, you and Edward both said you were going to take it slow. That was just a couple months ago and now you are talking about marriage, there are two kids involved who love you both. I know you guy didn't mean to take things so fast, but when kids are involved it happens. I've been worried for a while and wasn't sure how to bring it up and then you just took off."

The tears that I had been fighting to keep back, began to spill over my cheeks. "I got scared. Sometimes I get scared that I'm going to get a call about Edward being in an accident. I'm so scared I'm going to lose them."

"Bella, does Edward know how you feel?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I cried. "We've talked about it."

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"He does Bella, and yesterday I could see in his eyes that his worst dream had come true. I honestly don't know what would happen if he lost you, he barely survived losing Lauren."

I looked down at the floor. "I'm overwhelmed."

Esme wrapped her arms around me pulling me to her. "I know it's a lot, but let us in. When you are scared or feeling overwhelmed call me, I'd love to talk to you. Bella, I love you like my daughter and I know this is all scary, but you aren't alone."

"I am so scared that someday I'm going to get that phone call saying everyone is gone and I'm alone."

"Oh Bella, I know it's scary and I know that life can change in a blink of an eye, but sweetheart just try and have some faith that everything will be okay."

"I really didn't mean to scare everyone," I said softly.

"I know that Bella," Esme said holding me. "We all just love you and don't want to lose you."

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked peeking his head into the game room.

"Yes," Esme said. "We were just talking."

He came in and sat down in the chair. "I got a call yesterday about the house, seems they accepted our offer and we just need to go and sign papers."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep," He said.

"When do we sign papers?" I asked.

"Monday at 4:30," He said. "I mean, if this is all too much right now, we could try to back out."

"No Edward, I want the house. I want us to be a family," I said.

"Bella, are you sure? You seemed really freaked out yesterday over everything."

I glanced at Esme. "Tell him Bella."

"I'm just so scared that I'm going to get a phone call that you've been in an accident or that something bad has happened to you or Matt."

"Bella," He said reaching for my hand. "Don't waste your life being scared. I know it's hard, but please try not to always thing the worst is going to happen."

"I'm trying Edward, I really am," I cried.

"I know angel, I know it's not easy."

"Yes, I want the house, I want us to adopt the kids and I want us to get married and have more kids, I don't want to live in fear forever."

"You know Bella, the thought of something happening to you scares me too, but I really try not to focus on that and try to focus on our lives together."

"See Bella, you aren't alone," Esme said rubbing my back.

"Are we really getting the house?" I asked smiling.

"It's looking like it," Edward said smiling.

"Wow. That is so cool!" Esme exclaimed. "Do I get to help decorate?"

"Sure," I said smiling.

Esme rubbed my back and smiled at me. "I really do love you Bella, a lot like one of my own."

"I love you too Esme."

"So I talked to Matt and he's wondering when we are going to get a Christmas Tree?" Edward asked.

"We have one upstairs," Esme said smiling.

"No mom, he wants a real one. Lauren always insisted on us having real tree."

"I say, we go tomorrow if the roads aren't too bad," I said.

"I am so excited for Christmas this year," Esme said. "It's time to celebrate a new beginning. Jaycie's first Christmas, your first Christmas as a family and Matt's first Christmas as a big brother."

"Did you do Santa as a kid?" Edward asked me.

"Sure did, it lasted until I was 10 and caught dad putting presents under the tree," I laughed.

"Good, then we need to take the kids to see Santa," Edward said smiling.

"Can we do that tomorrow while we are hunting for Christmas Trees?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Edward's phone rang. "Hello," He answered. "Hi Matt, what's going on?" There was a pause. "We're planning on going to get a tree tomorrow."

"Do you have a Christmas Tradition?" Esme asked me.

"We eat dinner on Christmas Eve and usually open presents early afternoon, now that I'm older and they think I can wait longer."

Esme laughed. "I used to try to get the kids to wait until supper dishes were done, but Carlisle said it was child neglect."

"I can't imagine any of them waiting that long," I laughed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "I have everything I could ever ask for."

"Well," Edward sighed. "Matt is spending another night with Alice and Jasper, they are playing games and promised him a movie night."

"That sounds fun," I said.

"We could have a movie night here," Esme said.

Edward winked at me. "Sounds like a good idea."

"We could take the pack in play in our room and let Jaycie sleep in there so you wouldn't have to run upstairs if she needed you."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"Bella, she's our granddaughter and we love her. Carlisle and I don't mind at all getting up in the night to care for her once in a while."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Edward, is she always this stubborn?" Esme asked.

"Yes mom," He said smiling at me.

Esme turned to me. "Well Bella, stop it!"

"Yes ma'am," I laughed.

We went back downstairs and everyone turned to look at us. "Is everything okay?" Sue asked.

"I'm going to get the baby monitor, I'll be back," Edward whispered kissing my cheek.

"I'm really sorry that I worried all of you yesterday. I was really overwhelmed by a lot of different things and took off instead of turning to you guys. So, next time when I'm feeling stressed, overwhelmed or whatever, I will talk about it and not run off."

Carlisle got up and walked over to me. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was out of line, I was just extremely worried about you and Jaycie."

"I forgive you," I said fighting the urge to cry.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "Believe it or not, I already think of you as my daughter."

Dad hugged me next. "I know what it's like to lose someone Bella and yesterday, I didn't think you were going to come back."

Then it hit me, I was turning into my mom. When things got hard, I ran. I wondered how many times she'd run and come back before she just didn't anymore.

"I'm sorry daddy," I cried into his shoulder.

Rose looked over and smiled at me. "You are going to be okay Bella."

"Thank you," I said.

Dad and Sue left after supper. Dad and Sue hugged me tightly. "We're always here, please don't forget that."

"I won't, thank you guys."

Emmett and Rose decided to stay one more night so we could all watch a movie together. Emmett sat down on the floor with Jaycie and we all watched as she tried to crawl to him. "Come on sweet thing, come get me," Emmett said encouraging her to crawl to him.

"She wants to, look at her," Rose said smiling.

"Come down here Rose," Emmett said.

Rose sat down on the floor next to Emmett. "Come to Aunt Rose," She said.

Jaycie grinned reaching her arm towards Rose as she babbled to her. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I sighed leaning against him.

"Come on Jayc, you can do it," Rose said.

Jaycie rocked on her hands and knees for a minute then began moving backwards. "She's really doing it," I cried.

"She sure is, she's not a tiny baby anymore," Edward said smiling as she crawled into his leg and looked up smiling at him. He reached down and picked her up. "You're so big now," He said kissing her cheek.

He put her back down so her back facing Rose and Emmett. "Go get them," Edward said.

Jaycie giggled as she crawled backwards bumping into Emmett. "Hey stinker," He said picking her up and blowing on her stomach.

Rose took her from Emmett held her so that she was standing up in her lap. "You are about the cutest niece anyone could have," Rose said kissing her cheek. Jaycie yawned and snuggled against Rose. "I love you sweetheart."

I went to make her a quick bottle and handed it to Rose. "I missed out on so much when Matt was little. I guess that's why I want to do everything for her."

"I wish we would have moved back when Lauren first got sick, I think it would have been easier on all of us including Matt, but I thought we were doing the right thing," Edward said.

"You did do the right thing, it was the right thing at the time," Carlisle told him. "You found her all of the right doctors and did everything right for her. Edward, don't look back at that time with regrets, Lauren was able to go peacefully, knowing that her son was going to be well cared for."

I squeezed Edward's hand letting him know that I was there. "You are a great dad Edward, to both of these kids."

"Thank you," He said.

I sat there for a few minutes watching Rose rock Jaycie to sleep. "Do you think I'm going to be like my mom?" I asked to know one specific.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked me.

"When I was six months old, my mom left. The daycare called my dad saying that I hadn't been picked up and they were closing. She just took off and left me."

"Bella, your mom was sick, she had to have been," Esme said sadly.

"Did you ever see her again?" Carlisle asked.

"She came to see me once when I was like 15 or 16. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and she left."

"Bella, you are a wonderful mom. That little girl is happy and healthy, she is perfect. You do have the tendency to pull away when things get stressful, but you come back," Carlisle said. "I also want you to know that if you want me to find you someone to talk to, I can do that."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"And I meant what I said last night, I'm here if you ever want to talk," Rose said. "If you feel like you are pulling away, call me, we can talk."

"I'd like that," I said.

I picked up Jaycie and carried her into Carlisle and Esme's room. I hadn't been in there before and was shocked by the amount of photo albums and pictures around the room. Family was everything to them, it was evident by their walls. I kissed Jaycie's head. "I love you baby girl."

I put her in her bed and tucked her in, then just stood there watching her sleep.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned back against him. "I'm okay," I said softly.

"I've got you Bella, please know that. I'm right here and I'm not letting go of you. You won't ever be like your mother, I won't let you."

"It scares me Edward, I do pull away when things are hard or I get scared."

"I'm sure your dad has handcuffs I could borrow when I sense something is off with you. I can just handcuff you to the bed and show you that I'm there for you."

"Are you aware that we are in your parent's bedroom at this precise moment?"

"Yep," He said turning and walking out of the room.

Edward pulled me down next to him covering us with a blanket. "What are we watching tonight?" I asked.

"_Hunger Games,_" Emmett said. "Have you seen it?"

"No, I missed that one," I said.

Carlisle turned off the lights and joined Esme back on the loveseat, while Emmett curled up on the floor with Rose. "Alright, Edward, hands where we can see them. I'd hate to tell your dad about the dent in the wall," Emmett said.

"What?" Esme asked.

I took the pillow off the end of the couch and threw it at Emmett, missing him and hitting Rose. "Sorry," I gasped laughing.

"I'll forgive you this time since I knew it was headed for him," She laughed.

"Edward, what happened to the wall?" Esme asked.

"I think Bella was making him feel better, or he was making her feel better. Either way, the bed was hitting the wall, hard."

"Jesus Emmett, shut up!" I exclaimed hiding under the blanket.

"Emmett, knock it off, or you're grounded!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I'm an adult!" He said.

"You're in my house!" Carlisle gasped.

"Bella, come out from under the blanket," Esme giggled.

"Yeah Bella, stop hiding," Emmett laughed.

"Rose, I love you, but your husband is dead," I said.

"Sorry Bella, I thought I trained him better."

Edward's hand moved around under my shirt and into the waist band of my sweatpants. I turned a bit giving him better access. He leaned down. "Be quiet." To anyone else it would have looked like a kiss.

Carlisle started the movie as Edward moved his hand further down. I glanced around the room and realized no one was watching us. Rose and Emmett were too caught up in the movie, while Esme and Carlisle were caught up in soft kisses and whispers.

I gripped Edward's forearm as he circled my clit. He lowered his mouth and kissed my neck softly. "I mean it, be quiet." He picked up speed, dipping a finger in me then pulling it out and swirling it around my clit. I pulled the blanket up closer to my neck gripping his arm harder as I felt body heading to release. I closed my eyes allowing my release to take over. Edward removed his fingers and held me tightly. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH! I AM TRYING TO GET BACK ON AN UPDATING SCHEDULE AGAIN, BUT THINGS ARE REALLY CRAZY RIGHT NOW. I WILL DO THE BEST I CAN. **


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 39**

**(Edward)**

"So Matt, you ready to go get a Christmas tree?" I asked as the four of us pulled out Alice and Jasper's driveway.

"Yay, I want to get a big one!" He exclaimed.

Bella laughed. "I think we have room."

"Has Jaycie ever had a tree before?" He asked.

"Nope, this is her first Christmas," I told him.

"That's really cool," Matt said. "What should I get her?"

"Whatever you want to," Bella laughed.

"A dog or better yet, a brother," He said.

Bella reached over and took my hand. "In time Matt, we want you to have a brother, but right now is not the time."

"Fine," He sighed. "I'll stick with Jaycie."

Bella and I laughed. "Poor Matt," She laughed.

I had looked online earlier in the day and found a Christmas tree farm that had Santa working there too. Matt didn't know he was seeing Santa, it was nice to surprise him once in a while.

We pulled in the parking lot and I looked over at Bella, she looked beautiful. For as stressful as things had been the past few days, she looked totally at ease and happy. She leaned over and kissed me. "Do I get to sit on Santa's lap to?"

"Tonight," I said quietly. "You can tell him what you want tonight."

"Sounds wonderful," She sighed.

Matt took Bella's hand and I carried Jaycie. "I missed you," Matt said to her.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm right here Matt."

"Bella, did something happen the other day?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked glancing up at me.

"You weren't at school and Aunt Alice seemed really weird and I heard a lot of whispers about dad not knowing where you had gone."

"I'll take Jaycie for a walk, you guys talk," I said kissing Bella's cheek.

**(Bella)**

I pulled Matt over to a bench and we sat down. "Matt, everything is okay," I said.

"Where were you?" He asked. "I didn't like the substitute."

"Jaycie and I took a drive and we were gone longer than I thought we would be."

"Oh," He said softly.

"Matt, everything is okay," I assured him.

"I was scared that you weren't coming back and that you'd left me like my mom or Jake left."

"No Matt, I'm sorry you were worried though."

He threw his arms around me and hugged my neck tightly. "I don't want you to leave, I want you to be my mom."

"I want that too," I said hugging him.

"I dreamed about my mommy the other night," He said softly.

"Oh really," I asked.

"Yeah, I dreamed that she was there and she told me she loved me."

"Sounds like a really good dream," I said.

"I miss her a lot," He said.

"I'm sure you do buddy and that's okay. I miss Jake too."

"So it's okay if I still miss her and love you too?" He asked.

"Yes Matt, that's perfectly fine," I said.

He climbed up into my lap and continued to hug me tightly. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too, buddy," I said. "Should we go find daddy?"

"Sure," He said softly.

"Hey Matt," I said.

"What?"

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes, you always say you love me as much as you love Jaycie."

"Just checking," I said kissing his cheek. "I love you always and forever."

"Me too," He said kissing my cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked when we found him.

"Seems like Matt overheard some grown up conversations and was worried," I explained putting Matt down.

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough talking to him," He said quietly.

"Well, it was something that I caused," I said.

"Daddy, Bella, there's Santa!"

"Would you like to see him?" I asked.

"Duh," He said rolling his eyes. "Can Jaycie sit on his lap too?"

"Sure, if she will," Edward said.

We took the kids over to see Santa. Matt got on his lap and Edward put Jaycie on his lap making sure she didn't see him as we were afraid she would cry. The minute Edward stepped away Jaycie turned to Santa and started screaming. And as luck would have it she was mid scream when they snapped the picture.

"I have some of Matt screaming, I think it makes the picture look great," Edward said.

"I do too," I laughed.

Edward and I went to get her while Matt still sat there. "What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"I want a mommy, I mean, I want my daddy to marry Bella," He said looking straight at me. "They won't give me a brother, so I want a mommy."

Tears filled my eyes and I leaned against Edward. "Well, I think that will be up to your daddy and Bella," Santa said.

"Can you talk to him?" Matt asked Santa.

Santa looked at Edward and me. "I think you both know what the boy wants."

"We do," Edward said.

Once Matt got his candy cane we began looking at trees. "I want this one," He said pointing to a huge tree.

"I like that one," I said.

"I think it might be a bit too big," Edward said. I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh. "What I mean is that it's a bit too tall."

"How about this one," Edward asked pointing to a small stubby tree with bare spots in it.

"Ew, daddy, that's ugly," Matt said.

"I like this one," I said pointing to a tree.

Matt walked around it a couple times and smiled. "Can we get it daddy?"

"You like what she likes and not what I like?" Edward asked pouting.

"Yep," Matt said taking my hand.

**(Edward)**

I paid for the tree and we loaded it into Emmett's SUV. "I'm hungry daddy," Matt said.

"Are you?" I asked looking at Bella.

"A little," She said.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Can we get Subway?" Matt asked.

"That's fine with me," Bella said.

Once I got all of our food, I took it and sat down with my family. Bella was showing Matt how to give Jaycie her baby food, which was now not only all over her, it was all over Matt from her grabbing at the spoon and flinging it around.

"Matt, if you wanted to eat Jaycie's food, all you had to do was ask," I said laughing.

"This stuff stinks," He said. "There is no way I'm eating it."

"But Jaycie likes it," Bella said.

"That's because she doesn't have any teeth to eat the good stuff," He replied.

"She's working on getting them," I laughed.

"Bella, can you spend the night with us tonight?" Matt asked her.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I can."

"Can we stay up late and watch movies?" Matt asked.

"We'll see," I said.

I turned to Bella as we drove home. "Um, can I spend some time with Matt and Jaycie tomorrow alone?" I was really nervous about her response.

"Um, I guess. What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

I had to think quick, and I was coming up with a blank. "Bella, dad says when it's close to Christmas or birthdays you aren't supposed to ask questions." Awe, saved by my son.

"That's fine, can you drop me off at my dad's house on your way off with the kids?"

"Sure," I said.

**(Bella)**

That evening after the tree was put up and the kids had their baths Edward and I settled the kids down in the living room for a movie night. Esme and Carlisle had gone out to a movie and dinner so it was just us.

"Can Jaycie lay down on the floor with me?" Matt asked.

"If she will," I said setting her down.

Jaycie got on her hands and knees and started rocking again. "What is she doing?" Matt asked.

"Just watch her," Edward said.

This time she crawled to Matt instead of going backwards. "She can crawl!" He exclaimed.

"Yes she can," I laughed.

"Good job Jaycie," He said patting her head.

Edward put on the _'Three Stooges' _and we attempted to let Jaycie lay on the floor with Matt, however fifteen minutes into the movie Jaycie was trying to climb all over Matt. "No Jaycie, lay down," He said moving her next to him. She burst into tears and cried.

"Wonderful a six month old throwing her first temper tantrum," I groaned picking her up.

"Want me to take her?" Edward asked.

"No, I've got her," I said.

My boys said goodnight to Jaycie and I took her upstairs.

It took a little longer than normal to get her to sleep, but I finally got her calm enough to where I could lay her down in the crib. "I love you Jayc, sleep well," I whispered. I grabbed the baby monitor and shut the door.

Matt was curled up on the floor with a mountain of pillows all around him. Edward took my hand and pulled me into his lap covering us with a blanket. "Is she okay?" He whispered.

"Yah, I just don't think she wanted to go to sleep."

"I hate going to sleep," Matt said yawning.

"I know buddy, but you have to sometimes so you aren't tired," I said.

"But you guys don't go to bed when you are tired," He said.

"That's because we are adults and we have things that need to get done before we go to bed," Edward said.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Well, that's when we get our adult time to spend time talking and relaxing before we go to bed," Edward explained leaning in to kiss me.

"Can I stay up for adult time?" Matt asked.

I laughed softly. "Probably not, we love spending time with you and Jayc, but we also need some time for just us. So on nights like this when it's just you down here with us is about all the adult time you get."

Matt got up and climbed on the couch snuggling in with Edward and me. "I love Jaycie, but sometimes I like to be with you guys without her."

"We understand," Edward said starting the movie again.

Matt shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked him.

"A little," He said.

Edward and I helped him under the blankets. He wiggled around until he was as close to both of us as he could get. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked.

"I love my boys," I said.

He smiled. "And, we love our girls."

**AN-Thank you all for the reviews and all the support for this story. I appreciate all of you!**

**I HAVE A SPECIAL REQUEST FOR ALL OF YOU! I USUALLY DO NOT PUSH MY BELIEFS ON HERE, NOR DO I PUSH OTHER PEOPLE WITH THEM. I RESPECT EVERYONE'S OPINION AND REALLY HOPE THAT I DO NOT OFFEND ANYONE WITH WHAT I'M ABOUT TO ASK...**

**I HAVE A FRIEND WHO HAS A YOUNG CHILD JUST DIAGNOSED WITH AN INOPERABLE BRAIN TUMOR, IT'S CANCEROUS AND IN THE BRAINSTEM. WE ARE ALL DEVISTATED AND MY KIDS ARE STRUGGLING WITH KNOWING THEIR LITTLE FRIEND IS VERY SICK, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT TOLD THEM WHAT SHE HAS. PLEASE PRAY FOR THE CHILD WHO IS SICK. SHE'S VERY YOUNG AND THE DOCTORS HAVE NOT GIVEN HER MUCH TIME. THANK YOU!**

**I am still writing and will continue to post chapters, but they might not come as quickly for awhile.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 40**

**(Edward)**

The morning had started off rough. Jaycie fussed and cried all the way to Port Angeles and Matt was getting frustrated with her. "Daddy make he stop," Matt complained.

"Matt, I just gave her some Tylenol just give it some time to kick in," I said.

"What would you do if I cried like this?" He asked.

"Matt, you are six years old, she is a baby, crying is the only way she can communicate," I explained.

"Jaycie," Matt whined. "Talk, do something, but please stop crying."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, however was surprised that she had stopped crying. "Ew, now she stinks!"

"Well Matt, that's the other thing you can do and she cant."

"Did I smell that bad?" He asked.

"Oh yes," I said. "Some times worse."

"Yuck," He said gagging.

We pulled into Port Angeles and I got out and grabbed Jaycie. "Come here stinky," I said. She smiled a little and I notice a small tooth had popped through. It made sense as to why she was crying. My first instinct was to call Bella immediately and tell her, but then part of me wanted Bella to see it on her own. I laid Jaycie on the front seat and changed her diaper quickly.

"Did you change me in the car like that?" Matt asked looking horrified.

"I did a few times. When you have kids you do what you have to do. "

Matt shook his head. "That is so weird."

We walked into the jewelry store. "How can I help you?" A woman asked smiling at me.

I glanced down at Matt. "We are looking for an engagement ring."

"My daddy is going to ask my teacher to marry him and I will get a mommy," Matt said.

The woman smiled down at him. "You seem very happy about that."

"I am," He said smiling.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" The woman asked.

"Something beautiful, simple, not huge," I explained.

She looked at the two kids. "Is this a second marriage for both of you?"

"It is for me, my wife passed away of cancer and her fiancé was killed in a car accident when she was pregnant with her daughter," I explained motioning to Jaycie.

"How awful, but it seems like you two really care each other's kids and want this."

"We do," I said.

She lead me over to a case that held hundreds of rings. I instantly felt overwhelmed. I had been such a carefree lovesick fool that I had gone and bought Lauren the first ring I laid eyes on. This time was going to be different. I wanted it to be special.

I glanced at Matt, who was looking at all of the rings and I couldn't help but smile. He was way too into it.

We finally narrowed it down to five different rings. I held up each one of them examining them closely, but I just couldn't decide. "Daddy, she will like this one," Matt said pointing to a ring.

I picked it up. "That is a 14K White Gold 1/2 Carat Diamond Solitaire," The woman said.

"She'll really like it daddy," He said.

I looked back at her. "I think he's right."

Matt wandered off looking into another case while I gave the woman some information. "Daddy, come here," Matt called.

I politely excused myself and went over to him. "What did you find?" I asked.

"I want to get her this for Christmas," Matt said pointing at a heart necklace that had birthstones in it. There was also a place where you could add names in it. "It says Mother's necklace."

"I know Matt," I said eyeing the necklace.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked him.

"You could put my name and Jaycie's name in it," He said.

"Alright, but don't ask for anything ever again," I laughed.

"I won't, I promise."

"And you can't tell Bella what we did today. If she asks, tell her we went shopping."

"I know daddy," He said rolling his eyes.

**(Bella)**

"So you really don't know what the three of them are up to?" Emily asked.

"No, and it's starting to drive me crazy," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

Since Edward had the kids, I went into La Push to visit Emily. I hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving and was missing her.

"Well, whatever it is they are doing, I'm sure they are having fun," She said smiling.

"I'm sure," I said. "How have you been feeling?" I asked.

"Really good, the doctor upped my due date from April 20th to April 10th. According to the ultrasound, the baby is bigger."

I laughed. "Have you seen his dad?"

"Oh I know, I'm scared that the baby is going to be huge as it is."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"We have tossed several things around, but I think we are naming him Samuel Jacob and we will call him Sammy for short."

"I love it," I said smiling. "I can't wait to see him."

"I've been meaning to talk to you, I just haven't had a chance, I want you in the delivery room."

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," She said. "I need someone who's done this before."

"Sure, I'll be there," I said.

"Now, what about you and Edward? What are your future plans?" She asked.

"We're signing papers on a house on Monday and then him and Matt are moving in and getting it ready, then Jaycie and I will move in probably when summer starts."

"Why are you waiting that long?" She asked.

"Give Matt time to get out of my class," I said.

"I don't think you should wait that long. That's six months from now. I get you haven't been together that long, but it seems like it."

I looked at Emily. "I guess I thought it would be better for him to be out of my class."

"I see what you are saying, but I see the way he is with you and the way Edward is with Jaycie. Jump Bella, stop worrying so much and jump in. If you aren't ready to move in with him immediately then don't, but do not wait six months."

Emily was right, if we were getting a house together, then we were already committed to each other and to the kids. I took a deep breath. "I'll jump."

"Yay!" She squealed giggling. "Now that that is out of the way, when are you two going to add to the family."

"We aren't, we decided two kids was enough," I said with a straight face. "Child birth was too much for me the first time, I don't want to go through it a second time."

"You seriously aren't having any more kids?" Emily asked.

I laughed. "Yes, duh. We are getting married first though."

As we were driving back to Emily's, Edward called asking if we minded him bringing the kids to see her and Sam. She loved the idea and called Sam to bring home pizzas.

We hadn't been home twenty minutes when Edward walked in the door carrying a sleeping Jaycie. "Hi honey," He said kissing my cheek.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "Where can I put her?"

"Put her on my bed," Emily said walking up to us.

"Matt, did you know Emily is having a boy?" I asked.

"Are you really?" He asked her.

"Yep," She said.

"I want a brother," He said.

"I think in time you will get one," Emily said smiling. "In the mean time though, you can come here and help me take care of this baby."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, you are a great big brother," Emily said.

I reached over and rubbed her stomach feeling the baby move. "Hey Matt, you want to feel the baby move?" I asked.

"I guess," He said nervously.

Emily took his hand and placing it on her stomach where the baby was the most active. "What is he doing in there?" Matt asked.

"Kick boxing my kidneys," She told him.

"That's weird," Matt said keeping his hand on her stomach.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I can't wait for that to be you," He whispered.

"Daddy, did I kick mommy?" Matt asked.

"All night long," Edward laughed. "One night we were asleep and she was curled up against me with her stomach to my back and you kicked her and I felt it."

"Jaycie, was calm she never kicked me to the point it hurt, but I was at dad's house one night and she was moving. He thought it would be funny to set the TV remote on my stomach and she kicked it off."

"Matt, are you going to come and play with the baby when he's born?" Emily asked him.

"Sure," He said smiling. "When will he be born?"

"Sometime around April 10th, I will call you guys when it's time to head to the hospital to have him."

Sam came in with pizzas around the time Jaycie got up. I went to get her from the bedroom and found her sitting up smiling at me. "Hey Jaycie," I said picking her up and hugging her too me. She grinned at me and I could see a little bit of white on her gum I stuck my finger in her mouth trying to find out what it was, only to discover it was her first tooth.

"Oh, you got a tooth," I said. I couldn't believe how big she was getting.

I carried her out to the livingroom where everyone was. "She got a tooth."

Edward smiled. "Good job baby girl, I bet that's why you were cranky this morning." She reached for him and he took her.

"God Bella, she's huge. I think she's grown since Thanksgiving," Sam said.

"She has," I agreed.

Sam hugged me. "And every time I see you, you look more and more happy."

"I am," I said. "It's not been easy at all times, but I'm getting there."

"It just takes time honey," He said hugging me.

"Yes it does, but I'm getting there."

"So Edward, you up for helping me get the baby's room ready?"

"Sure," He said. "Just let me know when you want to start."

"We're thinking after the holidays," Emily said.

"Yeah, let me know I'd love to help," Edward said. "However, we will probably need your help moving."

"Did you get the house?" Emily asked.

"We are signing paper Monday afternoon," I said.

"He won't let me lift, but I could babysit," Emily said.

"Can she daddy?" Matt asked.

"That's fine, we'll get all the details decided and let you all know," Edward said.

We spent the evening watching Sam play with Jaycie and Matt while the rest of us watched. "He's going to be a great dad," I said to Emily.

"I can't wait, he will have his child spoiled beyond words," She said smiling.

I looked over at Edward. "She wants me in the delivery room."

He smiled. "I'll make sure we have someone to keep the kids and I'll be in the waiting room."

"Really," I said looking at him.

"Yes," He said smiling.

"Good, the more support the better of I'll be," Emily said. "I'm really nervous."

"You will be just fine," I assured her. "They can give you drugs or you can abuse your husband."

"Hey now," Sam said. "Don't tell her that."

"Are you seriously scared of her?" I laughed.

"Yes, she's scary when she doesn't feel well," He said twitching. "I can't imagine what she'll be like in pain."

"Take it from me, just shut your mouth. If she yells at you, it's yes ma'am and when she says not to touch her, for the love of God, do not touch her. Oh and if she says she's never giving you any more, it's best to just say okay."

"Spoken like a true man," Emily said.

"Spoken like a smart man," I laughed snuggling up against him.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR PRAYERS! A SURGEON CAME IN AND LOOKED OVER ALL HER SCANS AND TESTS AND FOUND HOPE. TODAY AFTER NEARLY 10 HOURS OF SURGERY, THEY WERE ABLE TO REMOVE MOST OF THE INOPERABLE TUMOR AND GET IT SENT OFF TO BE BIOPSIED. THEY DON'T KNOW THE END RESULTS YET, BUT THE SURGEON IS HAPPY WITH HOW IT WENT AND VERY POSITIVE THAT SHE WILL BE JUST FINE!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 41**

(Bella)

"Oh my God Edward, I can't believe it!" I exclaimed as he pulled into the driveway of our new house. The signing had been a quick process, a lot faster than we thought it would be and then the keys had been handed over.

Edward parked the car and grabbed the bag out of the backseat. Then we got out. "It's ours baby," He said taking my hand as we walked up to the front door. He turned me and pushed me up against the side of the house and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around him gripping his hair as his tongue passed along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth taking his tongue in my mouth. I ran my hand down to the lower part of his back pressing him to me firmly. I moaned feeling his erection pressing against my center. He placed his hands on my hips, breaking our kiss.

"This house is the beginning Bella," He breathed. "A beginning to a new life full of happiness, and brand new experiences."

I put the key in and turned it as Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me through the threshold. "I know it's not our honeymoon, but this is a new beginning," He said. I giggled kissing him.

Edward set me down and went to grab the bag that he had set down on the porch when he pressed me against the side of the house.

"Follow me," He said motioning for me to follow him to the kitchen. He opened up the bag and pulled out two plastic wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Bella, I know things have moved really fast, but I am so glad that we made it here."

"Me, too," I said smiling.

He popped the cork on the bottle and poured us some. "Here's to a new life, with our great kids, and our future ones too," I said our glasses clinked together and we took our sips.

Edward stared at me, his eyes lust filled, lips slightly parted. "I think we should go upstairs and check out our room."

"Oh God," I groaned even his voice was dripping with sex.

We barely made it to what would be our room. He tore my shirt off and went down to the button on my jeans as I began unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it off of his shoulders as he unclasped my bra. "You are shaking, love," He said.

"I'm okay," I said finally popping the button on his jeans.

"I'm sorry we don't have a bed," He said as we laid down on the floor.

"We will, in time. Right now, though, I just need you."

Edward climbed between my legs and looked down at me. "I honestly don't know where to start with you."

"Edward," I breathed.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, then moved down to my neck trailing hot open mouth kisses from my neck down my collar bone. He cupped my breast with his left hand as his mouth captured my other one. "God baby, your skin is so soft."

I gripped his shoulders as tongue and fingers went to work on my nipples. "Edward, I need more," I panted.

He looked up at. "What do you need baby girl?"

"Touch me," I moaned.

He slid down between my legs kissing the inside of my thigh. "Right here?" He ran his finger down between my center.

"Yes, please."

I gripped his hair as his mouth and fingers worked over me bringing me closer and closer to release. I was trembling and panting as he reached up rolling my nipple between his fingers. My eyes rolled back in my head and I couldn't make a sound as my release crashed over me.

"You okay?" He asked climbing back up and kissing me.

"Perfect baby," I sighed.

He climbed back between my legs and lined himself up with me. I gasped as he slid into me. "Bella," He breathed leaning down and kissing me. I slid my tongue into his mouth caressing his as he slowly began moving.

Our breathing was the only sound in the room. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my mouth to his neck kissing him in the most sensitive spot on his neck. I could feel the muscles in his back tense and I knew he was close. I began moving my hips faster against him causing my clit to hit his pelvic bone. "Oh," I breathed moving more frantically.

I could feel Edward trembling, sweat was pouring down his face. "Bella," He breathed. "I'm there."

"Let it go," I groaned. He tensed and pushed into me a couple more time bring us both to our releases.

"Welcome home Bella," He breathed into my neck.

I hugged him. "I'm glad it's with you."

We dressed, and then went back downstairs. I sat down in front of the fire place while he went to get the wine. We curled up in the huge empty house sipping our wine talking about the future plans we had for the house.

"Edward," I said softly.

"What love," He murmured against my hair.

"I've been thinking about Christmas."

"Mhmm, what about?" He asked.

"I know we've talked about it and I know we decided to wait, but Edward, I want to give Matt something he's been asking for."

"Baby, we won't know we are pregnant that fast," He said.

"Honey, I wasn't talking about a baby," I laughed.

"Oh," He laughed.

"I want to get him a dog," I said nervously.

"We can start trying for a baby," He said.

I turned in his arms. "Edward, I'm serious, it doesn't have to be a puppy, it could be a little older and already house broken."

"We could spend our time potty training Jaycie," He murmured.

"Edward," I said raising my eye brow.

"I thought we were going to wait until the kids got a little older," He said.

"Edward, I think Matt has proven himself to being very mature for his age. He's great with Jaycie, he's handled our relationship really well. He really wants a brother, but what if all we have is girls? The least we could do is give him a dog."

Edward smiled. "You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Yes," I said smiling innocently at him.

He kissed me. "We can get him a dog."

"Yay!" I squealed giggling.

"And who wants a dog more?"

"Matt," I laughed.

I glanced down at my cell phone. "Shit it's almost midnight and we have to work tomorrow!"

"I know," He sighed. "I'd rather stay here with you tonight though."

"Me too," I whispered.

Edward dropped me off at my dad's house. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Angel," He said softly.

I tiptoed into the house and went to check on Jaycie. She was sound asleep on her side with her fist stuck in her mouth. "I love you," I whispered. I got ready for bed quickly and pulled the blankets back climbing into bed.

"Bella," Sue whispered from the door.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was waiting for you. How did it go?" She asked.

"We got the house," I said smiling.

Sue came in and sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm so happy for you," She said hugging me.

"I'm excited," I said.

Sue looked at me. "You don't look that happy."

"I am, it's just weird that my name is on a house that I won't be living in for a while."

"When do you plan on moving in with him?" She asked.

"This summer," I told her. Sue shook her head. "What?"

"Bella, it's time. Remember when I told you when it feels right, you need to jump. Now is the time to jump."

I bit my lip thinking of all the reasons not to when I wanted to so badly. "I don't know," I said.

"Bella, it's okay to move in slowly, but I think it needs to be before summer."

"Seriously."

"Seriously Bella, it's time." I looked at Sue and she was smiling. "We will miss you, but we will always babysit whenever you want us to and we will always be here for you."

I hugged Sue tightly. "Thank you for coming over that morning and making me go with you. I was in really bad shape."

"I regret not coming to get you sooner, like right after Jake died, but it all worked out for the best and your dad and I feel confident that Edward will be a wonderful future husband and father to you and Jaycie."

My eyes burned with unshed tears. "I never thought I would fall in love again like this, but it feels really damned good."

Sue laughed. "The four of you deserve to be happy."

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU VERY MUCH!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 42**

**(Edward)**

"Dad, what can't I go with you?" Matt asked.

I sighed. "Son, I need to go talk to Bella, then I will bring her and Jaycie back with me so your grandma can torture us taking pictures."

"Fine," He sighed. "Can Jaycie come over here now though?"

"Not right now I think grandma and grandpa have plans for you."

"Fine," He said. "When are you giving Bella the ring?"

"I have a plan, I will tell you about it later, but right now I need to get going," I said.

"Alright, give Bella a hug for me."

"I will Matt," I said.

Charlie was getting into his car as I pulled into the driveway. "Morning Edward," He said to me.

"Morning Charlie, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm great. Oh hey, did you get the ring?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I have it at the house. I don't have a specific plan just yet, but I will let you know."

"Make it special," He said.

"I have some ideas," I told him.

"Good," He said sitting in his car.

We exchanged goodbyes and he drove off. I went into the house and found Bella feeding Jaycie and talking to Sue. "Morning," He said.

Bella smiled. "Hi."

I walked over and hugged her. "That was from Matt."

"Aw. Do I get anything from you?" She asked grinning.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips as Jaycie started hitting her tray of the high chair.

"Hey baby girl," I said kissing her head.

"So what are you two doing today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to look for Matt's Christmas present," Bella said.

"What did you decide to get him?" Sue asked.

"Bella is insisting on getting a dog," I said.

"Oh, he will be so happy," Sue said.

"I just hope he helps take care of it," I told her.

"He will, make it fun for him. Don't punish him for not helping, give him his jobs tell him they are expected and tell him what will happen if he doesn't help out," Sue said.

I looked at Bella. "That is all on you sweetheart." Bella looked down at the floor immediately.

"Edward," Sue said. "I really don't want to be part of this, but don't put it all on Bella, you need to decide together."

I really wasn't thrilled about a dog, but when it came to Bella, I couldn't say no. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"If you don't want to get him a dog then we don't have to, I just thought it would help teach him responsibility."

"I know," I said. I hated feeling like the bad guy and honestly hadn't meant to.

Bella cleaned Jaycie up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," I told her taking Jaycie from her and kissing her.

"Let me get my shoes on and then I'll be ready."

"She has been kind of moody all morning," Sue said. "Just thought I would warn you."

I groaned. "Wonderful."

Jaycie looked up at me and grinned. "You still love me huh baby girl?" She grinned trying to suck on my shirt. "You need to start talking."

"I'm ready," Bella said coming into the kitchen.

"Alright," I said handing Jaycie over to Sue.

"You know we really don't have to get him a dog," Bella said as we drove towards Port Angeles.

I sighed. "I'm not a big animal person, but if it makes you and Matt happy then we can get a dog. I've already talked to Emmett and they will take the dog until Christmas morning."

"Then why does it seem like you are angry with me?" She asked.

"I'm not angry," I said.

"Okay," She sighed. "But please, if you don't want to get a dog then we won't. I don't want you regretting it."

"Bella relax, I've said it before you two want a dog."

"Okay," She sighed.

It was awkward and tense. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm great."

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No Edward, I just don't feel well."

"Do you want to go home and go back to bed? We can do family pictures later."

She looked at me. "I'm fine Edward, really."

One look at her face told me she wasn't herself. "Bella," I said softly. "What is the matter?"

"I have cramps, there, you have it. Are you happy now? I started my period this morning."

I pulled into a gas station. "I'll be right back," I said quickly getting out.

"What did I freak you out?" She asked looking at me. I winked at her and headed into the gas station.

Lauren had trained me well. I knew what to do to make her feel better. I grabbed some pain reliever, a bottle of water, and went to find her chocolate. Lauren preferred dark chocolate M&Ms, but I wasn't sure what Bella liked. I eyed the shelf trying to make a quick decision. I didn't want her to come looking for me. I wanted to surprise her. Finally, I settled on a bag of Dove Chocolates and Hershey's Bliss. The woman at the counter smiled at me, causing me to blush, it was as if she knew why I was buying all this stuff.

I walked out to the car and handed the bag to Bella. "What is this for?" She asked.

"Just look inside," I said.

"Oh my God, Edward, how did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"That these were my favorite chocolates," She said.

"Lauren always had me on chocolate runs, but she liked dark chocolate. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just grabbed them."

Bella leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been a bitch today."

"Baby, you are okay."

"Aw, you even got me pills," She giggled.

I blushed. "I'm a little out of practice with it all."

"You are too sweet Edward, thank you."

I pulled into the parking lot at the animal shelter and we got out of the car. "Bella, are you thinking big dog or little dog?"

"Pit bull," She said.

"What!"

"Just kidding Edward, relax. I was thinking something kind of small," She laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Bella's face lit up when we walked in and looked at all of the dogs. "Oh Edward, they are so cute. Look at all of them."

I was screwed. This woman had me wrapped around her little finger. I would do anything to give her what she wanted and that was scary. If I wasn't careful I'd be working three full time jobs to give her everything.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked walking over to us.

"We're looking for a dog. One that is good with kids, smaller and fun to be around."

"We have several dogs, why don't you come with me and I can show you them," She said.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked over to a row of cages. "What kind of dog is that?" Bella asked pointing to a cage where a brown and white puppy was sitting.

"She is a Cavalier Kind Charles Spaniel. She was brought into a couple weeks ago and is a year old."

"Can we play with her?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely," The girl said opening the cage and allowing us to go in with her.

"Come here," Bella said squatting down next to her.

The dog immediately went over and began licking her hand wagging her tail. "She's so cute," Bella said smiling up at me.

One look at how Bella was with this dog, made me think we were not only going to have a houseful of animals, but babies too. "What is that look for?" She asked.

"We needed to buy a farm."

She smiled and picked up the dog. "Oh Edward, she's so cute. Can you really say no to this puppy?"

I smiled and went to pet the dog on the head. "No."

Bella stuck her lower lip out and I gasped. "That is so unfair, you know what that lip does to me," I groaned.

She leaned over and kissed me. "I do," She laughed.

"How are things going?" The girl asked.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"She came in with the name Wolfie."

Bella and I laughed. "She looks like a wolf," I said sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Fine," I said. "But there is no way she is sleeping with us."

"Okay," She giggled. I loved how happy she looked.

After an eternity, signing more papers then Bella and I did when our babies were born, we left to go buy everything the dog would need and then went back to get the dog.

"Daddy will like you at some point." I looked over at Bella who had the dog curled up in her lap petting her.

"Seriously Wolfie, your mommy is nuts," I said tickling the dog's ear. "Matt will love her."

"I know he will. She seems calm and good natured," Bella said.

"I just hope she doesn't chew, I'd hate to have her chew up everything while we are gone."

"She won't," Bella said.

We pulled up at Emmett and Rose's house. "I was thinking you'd get big dog, you got an ankle biter," Emmett said looking at the dog.

"Leave her alone," Bella said pretending to cover the dogs ears.

"Oh God Edward, has she been like this since you got the dog?" Emmett asked.

"It's been bad," I said. "She loves Wolfie more than me."

"Wolfie," Emmett laughed. "You named the damned dog Wolfie?"

"She came with that name," Bella said.

"Poor dog, I would have at least gave the dog a name like Fido or something."

"Seriously, we don't make fun of your name," Bella snapped.

"Sorry Bella, calm down," Emmett said.

"Is Rose inside?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, go on in and take Killer with you."

Bella flipped him off and went inside his house. "Shoot me," I groaned.

"Dude Edward, what is going on with Bella? Is she pregnant?"

"No, she's just moody. I stopped and got her chocolates and then she got the dog."

"What will she be like with a baby?" He asked me.

"I have no clue, moody and irritable."

"Couldn't be any worse than Alice right now," He said. "Poor Jasper."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"She's my sister, spill," I said.

"Jasper ran away to our house the other night. She's been moody as hell and sick all the time. He said he asked her what was wrong and she threw a pregnancy test at his head. Weird thing was, she hadn't taken the test yet."

"Have you talked to them since?" I asked.

"I did yesterday, but he didn't say any more about it."

"Wow," I said shaking my head.

"Emmett, have you seen this puppy? She is so cute!" Rose exclaimed coming outside with Bella and Wolfie.

"Not you too," I laughed.

"Edward, be careful or you will be on the couch for the next week," Rose warned.

"He's going to be anyway," Bella said smiling.

**(Bella)**

That evening, we all gathered at Esme and Carlisle's house to participate in their yearly Christmas pictures. I hadn't felt good all day and was really grumpy. I hadn't meant to be, but I'd started my period and I had cramps.

"Bella, can I get you and Edward to pose in front of the tree?" Esme asked.

"Sure," I said. Edward and I got in front of the tree and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll live," I sighed. "I'll be better tomorrow."

We posed several ways and then I stepped out so Edward could pose with Jaycie. "They look great together," Alice whispered.

"They do," I agreed.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "You two make such a wonderful family."

"Alice, are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled pulling away.

"What is going on with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm okay."

"Bella, can I get my picture taken with you?" Matt asked.

"Of course," I said.

Esme posed us for several different positions and Matt giggled curling up against me. "Edward, bring Jaycie over," Esme said.

**(Alice)**

I watched Bella and Edward pose with my niece and nephew. They were such an amazing couple and the kids were happy. "Hey sweetheart," Jasper said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"They look so happy together," I sighed.

"Yes they do. Remember when Edward and Matt first moved back? Neither of them smiled."

"I remember, I really worried about Matt, but he's doing amazing," I said snuggling in to Jasper's side.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm wonderful. Sorry about the other night."

"I know angel, just please stop throwing things at me."

I giggled. "I am sorry. I was scared."

"I know, but it all worked out," He said kissing the top of my head.

"Yes it did," I sighed. "I think Edward and Bella will be adding a baby soon."

"You think she's pregnant?"

"I don't know. She looked like she wasn't feeling well when she first got here tonight and Edward seemed to be very attentive to her and he was taking care of the kids and making sure she didn't have much to do."

"Wow, women really are observant," Jasper laughed.

When mom was done with Edward and Bella, I watched him kiss her cheek and she smiled, looking tired.

"Hey Bella, want to come to the kitchen with me to get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure," She said yawning.

We grabbed some water and went out on the back porch. "I am so freaking tired," She said sitting down.

"Mom got some great pictures of you guys," I told her.

"I hope so. I'd hate to do it again."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I'm alright, I started my period today and the first day is usually the worst."

"Damn," I muttered.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"I was hoping you'd tell me you were pregnant," I said.

"No way, no babies for me until I have a wedding ring on my finger."

"Oh," I said softly.

"Alice, what's going on?" She asked.

I glanced around nervously. "Um, well," I didn't know how to say it.

Bella's eyes widened. "Alice, are you pregnant?"

"I think so, a faint line showed up. I called the doctor and I go in Wednesday for confirmation."

Bella smiled. "That is awesome Alice. Are you excited?"

"Scared, I was hoping you would tell me you are pregnant so I wasn't alone in this."

"Alice, you won't be alone," She said.

"I know. I'm just scared."

"You will be fine and don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Thank you," I sighed.

**(Bella)**

Edward and I were laying in the bed, he had his arm wrapped around me softly caressing my stomach. "Are you really feeling better?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, the first day is usually the shitty day," I said.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" He murmured in my ear.

"Just what you are doing," I sighed.

Jake couldn't handle it, if I mentioned the word period, he'd about pass out. It was a known fact that he wouldn't touch me for that entire week. Edward was totally different, nothing freaked him out. He could change the nastiest diapers and deal with me being moody.

"Alice thought I was pregnant tonight," I said.

"Awe, so that's why she kept such a close eye on you."

"She was disappointed when I told her I wasn't."

"Alice is pregnant isn't she?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I lied.

"You wouldn't tell me if she was would you?" He asked.

"No, probably not, it wouldn't be mine to tell," I said.

"I love you Bella, sleep well."

"I love you too," I sighed.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! **


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 43**

**(Bella)**

"Do we get to open presents tonight?" Matt asked.

"No way, nothing gets opened until tomorrow night," I laughed.

"Tomorrow night!"

"Yes," I said winking at Edward.

"Sorry buddy, what Bella says goes," Edward said.

"That's not fair," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I knock?" Matt asked as we walked up to my dad's porch.

"We can just go on in," I told him.

"He's so excited about Christmas," Edward said.

"Me too," I told him.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you for being here and giving me the chance to find love again."

"Edward, thank you for loving me, even when I run."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Charlie, Sue!" Matt called opening the door. "We're here!"

Edward and I laughed shaking our heads. "About time you got here!" Dad said picking Matt up.

Dad smiled at us and took Jaycie from Edward. "How are you guys?"

"I'm good dad. Aren't they getting heavy?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm guess when Jaycie turns six and Matt is twelve, I won't be doing this anymore."

"You'll probably have a baseball team full of kids hanging on you," Edward laughed.

"Baseball team huh?" Dad asked laughing.

"If Bella has her way," Edward said hugging me.

I stood there shaking my head. "No way."

I walked passed my dad and Edward and went into the kitchen. "Hi," I said walking over and hugging Sue.

"Oh Bella, how are you doing?" She asked hugging me back.

"I'm good, we just got here."

"I heard Matt, I was just putting the ham back in the oven," She said smiling.

"It smells wonderful," I sighed.

Sue smiled. "Have you guys talked about moving?"

"Moving starts after the first of the year, but I haven't said anything about Jaycie and I moving in yet."

"You need to talk to him," She said.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked.

"Yes," She laughed. "No Bella, I just know you are ready."

"I'm starting to feel ready," I admitted.

"Good," She said.

We all sat around the table eating and talking. Matt was bouncing in his seat and Edward looked nervous. I reached over and rubbed his thigh and realized he was shaking. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm great Bella," He said winking at me.

"What time do we need to be at your parent's house tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"We usually eat around noon so any time before that," Edward said. "I would just call my mom tonight and ask her."

"I will," Sue said. "I told her I was going to bake pies and bring them," Sue said.

"Are you baking the pecan pie?" I asked

Sue laughed. "Of course Bella, I always do."

"Yay," I giggled.

"Are you craving pecan pie?" Sue asked causing my dad and Edward to both look at me.

"No, I just love her pies, it's my favorite one," I said giving Jaycie a bite of my potatoes.

Matt and dad took the kids in the livingroom while Sue and I cleaned up the kitchen. "Is Edward okay?" Sue asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He just seemed really tense tonight."

"I noticed that too, but he said he was alright when I asked him," I told her. "It's really odd though, he seems to be hanging close to Charlie tonight."

"Men, you can't ever figure them out."

"I hate to cut this short, but the kids are really tired," Edward said coming into the kitchen.

"Okay, we should get them to bed early tonight," I agreed.

We hugged Sue and my dad good bye and we left.

"Dad, can we drive around and look at Christmas lights?" Matt asked from the backseat.

Edward glanced over at me. "Is that okay with you? Usually I take Matt light hunting on Christmas Eve."

"Sure," I said.

"Are you sure Santa will find me tonight?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure buddy, he knows we are staying with grandma and grandpa," I said.

Edward reached over and took my hand. "Edward, are you okay? Your hands are shaking and feel sweaty."

"I'm okay," He said.

I'd noticed as the closer it was to leaving my parent's house, the quieter he'd gotten. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. I'd asked a couple times and he said nothing.

"Daddy, can we decorate our house next year?" Matt asked as we drove by a beautifully decorated house.

"We might be able to do that, Emmett and Jasper will probably have to help though."

"Awesome, I can help too," He said.

"We'll see," I said. There was no way I wanted Matt on top of a roof.

"Oh come on Bella, I wouldn't fall off the ladder," He said.

"I was thinking the roof," I sighed.

"I get to climb on a roof?" He asked.

"No!" Edward and I exclaimed in unison.

"That stinks," He pouted.

Edward pulled over and parked the car at the town square in front of a huge lighted Christmas tree. The snow was just starting to fall and it looked so beautiful. He turned off the car and glanced back. "Is Jaycie asleep?"

"No, she's smiling at me," Matt said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I wanted her to see the tree," He replied.

"But it's cold," I said.

"Come on Bella," Matt said.

"Alright," I sighed.

Edward held Jaycie and took my hand while Matt took my other hand. "Look Jaycie, do you see all the lights?" Matt asked her.

She turned her head, towards the tree grinning. "It's your first Christmas Jayc," Edward said kissing her. "Our first one together as a family."

A tear trickled down my cheek. "It's been hard, but I'm so thankful we've made it through it," I said leaning against him.

Matt picked up some snow. "Look Jaycie," Matt said touching it to her hand. She pulled it back and frowned at him. "Sorry Jaycie."

"Next year she'll enjoy the snow more," Edward told him.

I picked up some snow, there wasn't much on the ground, but I threw it at Matt. "Hey!" He laughed throwing some at me. I picked him up and spun him around and laid him in the snow. "I'm going to get you," He said running after me. I hid behind Edward.

"No you don't," He laughed moving away quickly.

Jaycie reached for Matt. "Can I?" He asked.

"You have to hold on to her really tight Matt and you can't run with her," Edward said.

"I wont, I've held her before like this," He said. "Daddy taught me how to hold her."

Edward gently put Jaycie in his arms and Matt took her holding her carefully to him. I noticed Edward and Matt smile at each other, but didn't think too much of it.

Edward walked over closer to me and kissed my forehead. We kissed some in front of Matt, but never much more than little pecks. "Bella, I am so glad that Matt and I have you and Jaycie in our lives. I can't imagine how things would be right now if we hadn't met you."

"I feel the same way," I said softly.

"I wish I could promise you forever, but we both know that life doesn't always work out the way we want it to, but Bella, I want us to be together for as long as we have. Will you marry me?" He asked opening up a small box with a beautiful diamond ring inside it.

"Oh my God Edward," I cried throwing my arms around his neck. "Yes." He took it out and slipped it on my finger.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he kissed me, I tilted my head just a bit and held him tightly to me.

"Ew gross Jaycie, lets leave them here," I heard Matt say.

I turned to Matt and Edward took Jaycie from him. "Does this mean you are going to be my mom?" He asked.

I scooped him up in my arms. "Does this mean you are going to be my son?"

He smiled. "Can I call you mama now?" He asked.

"Yes Matt," I said hugging him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Because I'm happy Matt," I said wiping my eyes.

Matt wrapped his arms around me. "I love you mama."

"I love you too Matt," I said kissing his cheek.

Edward joined us and awkwardly hugged me and Matt to him. "Let's go home," He said.

**(EDWARD)**

Bella said yes. She was going to be my wife and Matt's mom and I was going to be Jaycie's dad. We stopped at a red light and I looked over at her, she was looking down at her ring smiling. "Are you happy?" I asked her.

"Very," She said wiping a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I had no clue you had planned this."

I laughed. "That day I took the kids with me shopping and you went to Emily's house, was the day I got the ring. Matt helped me pick it out."

She glanced back in the seat. "You did a great job."

"Do you like your ring mama?" He asked her.

"I love it Matt," She said.

My parents were watching '_A Christmas Story' _when we got there. "Grandma, grandpa, I'm getting a mom!" Matt exclaimed. "Daddy asked her and she said yes!"

Mom jumped off the couch and grabbed Bella into a hug. "Congratulations," Dad said.

"When are you getting married?" Mom asked.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about the details, but as soon as we know we will tell you everything," Bella said.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Mom squealed.

"Thanks," Bella laughed.

Dad walked over and hugged her tightly. "I am so glad that you and Jaycie will officially part of the family."

Jaycie buried her face in my chest fussing. "Alright Matt, you need a bath and Jaycie, you need a bed," I said.

I hugged my parents and took the kids upstairs. "Daddy, why is grandma and mama crying?"

"They are happy," I said.

"I don't cry when I'm happy," He said.

"That's because we a boys and we don't cry much," I said.

"Is it because we have a penis?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Wait! What?" I gasped.

"Tommy, in my class said that boys have a penis and that's why we don't cry and we are stronger than girls."

"Matt," I said shifting Jaycie who was really starting to fuss. "Tommy is a punk, in a lot of ways women are stronger than us."

"They are?" He asked.

"We can't have babies, men work a lot, but women work, clean, cook and do a lot more with the kids," I explained.

"Oh," He said. "We need to continue this conversation later, right now Jaycie is sleepy."

I started Matt's bath. "I'll be right back okay, be careful and sit still."

"I will daddy."

I changed Jaycie's clothes and diaper and rocked her singing to her softly. "I love you," I whispered kissing her cheek.

I loved getting to put Jaycie to bed. Bella and I usually either took turns or put the kids down together. I didn't mind putting them down by myself, I love my time with them. I laid her down in the crib and shut her light off leaving only her night light on and walked down the hall.

Matt had already gotten out of the tub, so I headed towards his room and stopped in the door way. Bella was curled up with him on the bed reading _'A Night Before Christmas'_ to him.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said.

I curled up on the other side of the bed next to Matt, wrapping my arm around them both listening as Bella read to him.

"Mama," He said, sleep was thick in his voice.

"What Matt?"

"I'm glad you are going to marry my daddy."

"Are you?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, he smiles now."

She leaned down and kissed his head. "Sleep good my sweet boy, I'll see you in the morning."

Bella and I went down stairs and joined my parents who were still watching the same movie. "Do you watch it for 24hours straight?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely," My dad said.

"Oh wow, my dad is at the house watching it too," She laughed.

Mom muted the TV. "Esme, really?"

"Carlisle, our son and his girlfriend got engaged tonight. I want details. Besides, you still have 22hours left of this movie."

Mom rolled her eyes and turned to us. "When are you planning on moving into the new house?"

"We will start painting and everything next week and get things ready to go, but I think our final move in date is the second weekend in January."

"Emily is going to babysit that weekend since Sam doesn't want her helping much and that way we can get everything in and settled," I said.

Bella yawned curling up against me. "Are you ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm exhausted."

We put all the presents under the tree and went into the kitchen to the plate of cookies that Matt had left out earlier in the day and found the cup of milk in the refrigerator. "These are really good," Bella said taking a bite out of a cookie.

I leaned over and kissed her. "That is my favorite taste, Bella flavored cookie." She wrapped her arms around me swiping her tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing her tongue in. I moaned tasting the cookie and Bella. "Bella," I moaned breaking the kiss.

"Bed, now," She gasped grabbing my hand.

We quickly said goodnight to my parents and could hear them laughing as we headed upstairs. "Sleep well," We heard my dad say.

**(Bella)**

Edward's mouth was on mine as he closed the door with his foot. I moaned breaking the kiss. We shed our clothes and he pulled me down onto the bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately. "I love you Isabella, Cullen." He added the last name softly. A tear slid down my cheek. "Don't cry my love."

"I don't know if I've ever loved you more, than I do right now."

He cupped my face caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I will love you for as long as we are alive."

"Forever," I said softly.

I wrapped my legs around him and felt him slide into me slowly. Our mouths moved together with our bodies. No words were needed in those moments. We didn't need anything fast and hard, just slow. We let our bodies, hands and mouths say what our words didn't. Edward's eyes never left mine as sweat poured down our bodies.

"Edward," I whimpered tightening my arms around him.

"I'm there to angel, just let go," He groaned.

Edward rested his head on my forehead, our bodies trembling. "I love you so much."

"I love you," I said caressing his cheek.

We rolled and he pulled me to where I was lying on his chest. "They are all going to ask about wedding plans," He whispered into my hair.

"Court house or Vegas, you decide."

"Nope, I want you in that white dress, walking down the aisle. I've had that before, but you haven't," He said.

"That doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me Bella," He said lightly rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"I don't want a long engagement," I said.

"This summer?"

I smiled. "I like that idea."

"When do you want to start having kids?" He asked looking hopeful.

I laughed. "Well Jaycie will be one in June." I hesitated. "I could go off the pill a few months before we get married, you'd have to wear condoms, but we could start trying right away."

"Seriously?"

"Wow Edward, I didn't know you were that excited," I giggled.

"I'm always excited about my future with you," He said laughing.

"Bella," He said softly.

"Yes," I said running my fingers up and down his chest.

"Merry Christmas."

I sighed. "Merry Christmas."

**AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**


	44. Chapter 44

**-PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END-**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**(Bella)**

"Bella, love, wake up. It's Christmas," I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"5am," He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Go away," I groaned pulling my pillow over my face.

"What if Santa came?" He asked wrapping his whole body around me.

"Edward, you're worse than a kid," I said. "Please let me sleep another hour."

"Bella," He breathed, his voice low and husky. I felt his hand move down my stomach and into my panties.

"Carry on, I'll just sleep," I sighed spreading my legs just a bit.

"Sleep, really?" He asked pressing his erection into me.

I rolled over in his arms and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Wow," He said smiling. I leaned down and kissed him as he cupped my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. I slowly slid down on him. He gripped my hips helping me set a rhythm.

He moved one of his hands and started swirling his thumb around my clit. "Oh," I moaned throwing my head back.

"Bella," He panted. "Please, let go."

"Edward, I need more," I whimpered.

He flipped us over and slid back into me. "Wrap your legs around me," He groaned. I did as he said and brought his face to mine so I could kiss him. Our releases washed over us and he collapsed on me.

"You okay baby?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I'm wonderful," He sighed. "But we should get dressed just in case Matt comes in to wake us up."

"I think I'll hop in the shower real quick," I said.

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, I climbed back in bed with Edward. I knew Matt would probably be up soon, but I wanted more time with just Edward. "Did the shower feel good?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"It was wonderful," I sighed closing my eyes.

"I shouldn't have got you up like that, I'm sorry," He said.

"No, it was amazing," I said caressing his cheek.

I felt him smile into my hair. "I was enjoying our time together without condoms."

I laughed quietly. "Just a couple months and then we can throw them away."

"Or you could just stop taking the pill and let it happen," He said.

"We could, but I really don't want to be pregnant at my wedding," I said.

"I know, I was just hoping," He said.

"Our wedding night, we'll start trying then," I promised. Even though we'd been over it a million times, I didn't mind having the conversation with him.

I drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beat and knowing that this was my first Christmas as a mom.

"Mama, daddy wake up!" Matt exclaimed running into our room and jumping on top of us.

I opened my eyes to see Matt, staring right into my face. "Merry Christmas," I said pulling him into a hug. "Now, jump on daddy."

Matt smiled and jumped right down on top of him. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Morning Matt," Edward laughed sleepily.

"Get up, it's Christmas. I want to see if Santa came!"

"Have you been into grandpa's coffee?" Edward asked him.

"No, I'm excited!" He giggled.

"Well let's go downstairs and see what's going on," I said.

Edward and I got up and I picked Matt up as Edward grabbed the baby monitor. "Can I open presents?" He asked as we walked down stairs.

"Not until Jayice gets up and everyone gets here," Edward said.

As soon as we were down the stairs I could hear voices and Christmas music playing extremely loudly throughout the house. Dad, Sue, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, a pale Alice, and Carlisle were all sitting around the livingroom talking.

I set Matt down and he ran to everyone yelling "Merry Christmas."

I quickly slid my ring off and handed it to Edward, we were going to make the announcement at some point in the day but weren't sure when. "I'll give it back to you soon," He whispered kissing my cheek.

It wasn't long before Jaycie started crying. Edward went up to get her while I went into the kitchen to get coffee.

I bit back a laugh as I found Esme dancing around the kitchen singing "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year." She was a little off key but she didn't seem to mind.

"Merry Christmas," I laughed as Esme jumped when she saw me standing there.

"Oh Bella," She gasped. "How are you this fine morning?" She asked coming over and hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back. "I'm good," I laughed. "I thought I would get some coffee."

"Well dear, you came to the right place," She giggled pouring two cups of coffee.

I had never seen her quite this hyper before and it was quite comical. "Are the kids up?" She asked.

"Edward was getting Jaycie up and dressed. Matt came running into our room jumping on us," I said.

"You were dressed this time right?" She asked.

I blushed. "Yes."

I followed Esme back into the livingroom. Esme ran over to Matt and picked him up. "Merry Christmas," She giggled hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly. "Merry Christmas, grandma." Esme swung Matt around in circles hugging him back.

"Damn mom, did dad spike your egg nog?" Emmett asked.

She laughed. "No Emmett, I'm just glad to have my whole family here with me."

"Can we open presents now? Please?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I don't know Matt, I think we need to wait until after lunch," Emmett said.

"Uncle Emmett," He whined. "Please, I can't wait that long."

"I'll be back, "Alice said getting up and going down the hall.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"She's been fighting a stomach bug," Jasper said.

We sat around the livingroom drinking coffee and talking. "Sorry about that," Alice said coming back into the livingroom. "Must be something going around the class."

"Can I get you anything?" Carlisle asked her.

"No daddy, I'm okay," She said sitting back down next to Jasper.

Emmett leaned over and whispered something to Edward, who nodded his reply. He turned to me. "He's got Killer downstairs, after presents we'll bring her in."

"Before that we should make the wedding announcement," I whispered.

He kissed my head. "I love you, future Mrs. Cullen."

"I think we should let Matt open his presents," My dad said.

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed.

"Jasper, do you want to play Santa?" Carlisle asked picking up the Santa hat.

"Sure thing," He said moving over to the floor and sitting in front of the tree.

Jaycie crawled over and climbed into his lap. "Oh look, I have a little helper," He said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

The room was full of laughter and squeals as everyone opened presents. We decided since all Jaycie wanted to do was gum the paper, that Matt could open her presents too. "Bella, this is from me and daddy," Matt said bringing me over a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to open it," He said.

I carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. "Oh my God," I gasped.

"Matt picked it out," Edward said.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"It's a Mother's necklace, with Jaycie and Matt's birthstones and names on it," I said.

"Oh how pretty," Rose sighed.

I wrapped my arms around Matt hugging him. "I love it. Thank you."

"I love you too, mama," He said kissing my cheek.

"Here Bella, this one is also for you," Jasper said.

I took the present. "This one is from me and Sue," Esme said.

I unwrapped it carefully. It was much bigger than the other one. "Do you know what it is?" I asked Edward.

"No, I don't," He said.

"Actually, it's for Edward too," Sue said.

I slid it over letting him help me. Inside the wrapping was a photo collage. I couldn't even begin to stop the tears. In the middle was a picture of Edward and me with the kids. The photo on the left was of Edward and Lauren holding Matt and the photo on the right was of Jake and me. I was sitting on his lap asleep and his hand was on my stomach. It was different from the one in my room. The other photos around were of us and our kids, but in each corner were singles of Jake and Lauren.

Through my tears, I glanced over at Edward, who to had tears in his eyes. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me. The time stood still as we held each other. "I love you Bella," He whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too," I said turning slightly to hug him back.

"We know you two are rebuilding your lives and that Jake and Lauren will always hold special places in your hearts. So we decided that adding those pictures brought you all closer together," Esme explained.

"I just don't know what to say," I said softly. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Esme said.

I looked over at Sue. "Where did you get this picture?"

"You really don't remember it?" She asked.

"I don't."

"The night before the accident the two of you came over. Jake and Charlie were watching the game. We ended up watching it with them. You started getting tired and went to sit on his lap in the chair. I snapped the picture when I knew you were asleep."

"The last picture we have of him," I said smiling through my tears. "I barely remember that night."

Once the gifts had been opened Edward handed me back my ring as everyone looked at the picture. "Are you ready?" He asked me quietly.

"As ready as you are," I said smiling.

"Should we let Matt tell everyone since he's done so well at keeping it a secret?" Edward asked.

"I think that's an awesome idea," I said.

"Matt, come here for a minute."

"What dad?" He asked.

"Would you like to tell everyone we're getting married?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone turned and looked at him. "Daddy and mama are getting married!"

A chorus of congratulations went around the room. "When?" Rose asked.

"We were thinking this summer and we want you and Alice to plan it," I said.

"Yes!" Rose squealed hugging me.

I looked over at Alice. "Will you help?"

"Excuse me," She gasped getting up and running out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"No Bella, she's just got a stomach bug. I'll go check on her," Jasper said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, they came back into the room. "Sorry Bella," Alice said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She glanced up at Jasper, who nodded. "I'm fine, well, I will be. Jasper and I are having a baby," She said wiping her eyes.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" I said hugging her before anyone else could. "I knew it," I whispered.

"Mama, where is the baby?" Matt asked as everyone hugged Alice and Jasper.

I took Matt over to the couch and sat down with him. Edward joined us wrapping his arms around us. "The baby is in Aunt Alice's tummy, a lot like Emily's baby."

"But Emily's tummy is bigger than Aunt Ali's," Matt said.

I glanced over at Edward for help. "You are doing fine," He said encouraging me.

"The baby is very small yet, but as the baby grows, her stomach will."

"How did the baby get in there?" He asked.

"Um, Edward," I said.

"Right now all you need to know is that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby," Edward said calmly.

"Oh," He said. "Does it hurt?"

"No Matt, it's very special and when you get older, we will tell you about it," I said

"What is the baby going to be to me?" Matt asked.

"He or she will be your cousin," I said.

He bit his lip. "Can I still hug Alice, even though she's sick?"

"Yes Matt, go give her a hug," I said.

"Wow, I just noticed something," Edward said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Lauren never bit her lip and I don't bite my lip, he must get it from you."

I laughed. "That's pretty cool."

We watched Matt hug Alice tightly as Jasper held him up to her. "He's incredible," I murmured.

"He sure is," Edward whispered. "And you are too."

I curled up against Edward and snuggled into his arms. "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, I thought I smelled smoke," He chuckled softly.

"We're engaged, Matt is so excited, and people know we're in love. I don't want to wait."

"Wait for what?" He asked.

"I want to move in when you and Matt do. I don't want to wait. I want the four of us to be a family."

His mouth met mine and everyone else in the room was forgotten as our mouths moved together. I wrapped my around his neck parting my lips allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Aw young love," Emmett said.

We broke apart quickly and I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Um Bella, come with me," Edward said. I nodded and got up following him to the kitchen.

"We should get Killer," Edward said.

"Wolfie," I giggled.

We found her in the basement sitting on her doggy bed. The minute she saw us she came to us wagging her tail. "You are kind of cute," Edward said picking her up.

"I told you," I laughed.

Edward handed me the dog. "Come on, it's time to give our son his dog."

We walked back into the livingroom. "Hey Matt," Edward said.

He turned around and his eyes widened. "You got me a dog!" He exclaimed running towards me.

"Now Matt, let her sniff you first," Edward said.

"What is her name?" Matt asked.

"Her name is Wolfie," I said squatting down so Matt could pet her.

"Your dad and I talked and we decided you were old enough to help take care of her," I said.

"I will mama, I promise," He said. "Can she get down and play with me?"

"Sure," I said setting her down.

"Thank you, mama. Thank you, daddy."

"You are welcome buddy."

Wolfie ran over to Matt licking him and climbing all over him. "I think they like each other," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I think so too," I laughed.

Matt took Wolfie into the livingroom to play with her. You could hear them giggling all through the kitchen.

That night after Jaycie was in bed, we sat around talking and drinking coffee. Matt was curled up in the piles of wrapping paper, with Wolfie sleeping protectively next to him.

"I've made a decision," I said. "Jaycie and I will be moving in with Matt and Edward when they do."

"I think that's a wise decision," Esme said.

"Bella are you sure?" My dad asked.

I smiled and took Edward's hand. "Yes daddy."

He smiled. "I'm happy for you guys."

"When do we get to start planning and decorating?" Alice asked.

"In the next few days," Edward told her.

"Ali, you can't help paint," Jasper said.

"I know that, but I can shop," She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, if Emily is going to do some babysitting, then why don't you, Sue, Rose and Alice all go shopping. Mom, can help with painting and shopping also if you want to," Edward said.

"Sounds good, we're off the hook then right?" Emmett asked.

"No, us guys are painting and putting beds together and stuff," Edward said.

"When can we start?" Rose asked.

"Monday morning," I said smiling. I was so excited to get the house ready to be moved into.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Then I suggest if we are all busy helping you guys get the house together, then New Year's Eve, we all have a huge party here to celebrate a new baby, a marriage, and a new house."

It didn't take long for everyone to agree. We knew that by the end of the week, we'd be ready for some sort of fun.

**(Edward)**

I heard Jaycie crying on the baby monitor. "I'll go," I said kissing Bella's cheek.

Jaycie was sitting up in her crib crying. "Hey angel," I said reaching down to get her.

"Dadadadada," She whimpered burying her face in my chest.

My heart soared. "That's right angel, daddy's got you."

I took her downstairs to get her a bottle. "Is she okay?" Bella asked getting up.

"I'm going to get her a bottle."

"I'll take her while you get the bottle," Bella said.

I tried to hand her over to Bella, but Jaycie gripped my shirt. "Dadadadadada," She cried.

"Oh my God," Bella asked. "She's calling you daddy."

"That's so sweet," Alice said watching us.

"But now she doesn't want me," Bella said looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh honey, that's not true. Babies go through that at different times," Mom told her.

"I know," She sighed. "Our next baby will call me mommy first."

I laughed and kissed her, then leaned down. "We can get started on that other one tonight if you'd like to," He whispered.

"Tempting," I giggled.

Bella curled up against me as I gave Jaycie her bottle. Jaycie reached over and took Bella's finger holding on to it.

"The four of you really do make a great family," Rose said. "I can't wait to see what your babies will look like."

"All ten of them right?" Emmett asked winking at us.

"No way, I'm not having ten more kids, one or two more maybe, but that's it," Bella said.

"I don't know Bells, you two are great with kids, I could see a houseful of rugrats running around," Charlie said.

"Dad," Bella gasped.

"What," He laughed. "Those kids are happy and you are wonderful parents."

"I see it too," Alice said. "Maybe not ten, but Jaycie and Matt will have more than 2 siblings."

I felt Bella tense up. "Alice is never wrong dear," Dad laughed.

"I'm gathering that," Bella said.

Jaycie finished her bottle and I propped her up on my shoulder. She yawned and closed her eyes snuggling against me. It wasn't long before I looked down and had both of my angels sleeping against me.

"God Edward, you know how to put them to sleep," Emmett laughed.

I was really lucky. I was getting a second chance with life and love. I sat there enjoying my time with my family feeling incredibly blessed.

**AN- OK FIRST OFF. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY, I APPRECIATE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU PROBABLY REALIZE. **

**UPDATE ON MY FRIEND'S LITTLE GIRL DIAGNOSED WITH THE INOPERABLE BRAIN TUMOR. A FEW WEEKS AGO THEY WERE ABLE TO DO A BIOPSY AND REMOVE HALF OF THE TUMOR. YAY! THE BIOPSY REVEALED A SMALL PIECE OF IT WAS A GRADE 3, HOWEVER MOST OF IT WAS A GRADE 1 AND 2, WHICH IS AWESOME. THEY WERE TOLD THAT SINCE IT'S NOT ALL GRADE 3, WITH CHEMO AND RADIATION, THERE COULD BE A CURE! NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET, BUT SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT WAS FIRST THOUGHT. **

**I AM ALSO ABOUT TO TAKE A HUGE STEP AND GO TO COLLEGE. I'VE DREAMED OF WORKING WITH KIDS WHO HAVE SPECIAL NEEDS FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW AND AM GETTING THE CHANCE TO GO FOR IT. I LIKE TO SAY I'M DIVING HEAD FIRST INTO A SHALLOW POND, BUT WHAT THE HELL, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER. I'M TAKING COLLEGE MATH, ENGLISH, MEDICAL TERMONOLOGY AND ANATOMY/PHISIOLOGY(LAB ALSO) I'M FREAKING OUT! **

**WITH SAYING ALL OF THAT, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY AND I AM WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN TO GET A HEAD IN IT SO I CAN UPDATE. HOWEVER, IF I DON'T UPDATE AS OFTEN I'M JUST BUSY. PLEASE HANG IN THERE WITH ME. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 45**

**(Bella)**

Esme, Rose, Sue, Jaycie and I were all headed over to Alice's house to pick her up. We had decided that we needed a girl's day out. At first Edward was going to keep Jaycie with him, but Esme was determined to bring her with us.

Over the past few days, we had measured, taped, and the guys were in the middle of painting the bedrooms. Alice and Rose had taken Matt out to look at different ideas for his room and while they were doing that they picked out the colors for Jaycie's room.

"What are the guys doing?" Sue asked.

"Probably video games, but they are supposed to get some of the painting done," Rose said.

"Video games," I said. "Especially with Matt there, they will come up with the excuse that he didn't want to help."

"I think Matt is a little hesitant about move," Rose said.

"Did he say something the other day?" I asked.

"Just that he didn't want to leave his playroom and he didn't want to leave all his pictures of his mom."

"You are planning a special area for that in his room right?" I asked.

"Absolutely, Jaycie's room too has something special planned."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Sue said smiling.

Rose pulled into Alice's driveway. "I'll go get her," Rose said getting out.

"Sue, are you and dad coming over for the New Year's Eve party?"

"I am, but your dad might have to work."

"Carlisle might be on call too," Esme said. "He said he would find out tonight and let me know."

I smiled, loving how well Esme and Sue got along. It was like they had been friends forever.

Rose and Alice came outside. Alice looked pale, but she smiled and waved at all of us. "Sorry I thought she was ready," Rose said getting into the driver's side. I slid into the back and let Alice sit next to Jaycie.

"I can't get into my jeans," She said. "It happened over night and it's not that I'm really showing. I'm just bloated."

"You look great Alice," Sue said.

"She is to showing," Rose laughed. "She's got a cute little bump."

"Matt was so cute the other day, he kept leaning against me touching my stomach," Alice said.

"He was, it was so cute. I think he's wanting another brother or sister," Rose said.

"I don't think it would matter boy or girl either at this point," Esme said.

"I know and we are talking about it, but we want to get married first. I suggested going to Vegas and getting it done quickly."

"No!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"You can't do that, your dad is looking forward to walking you down the aisle," Sue said.

I smiled. "I know."

"Bella, you didn't get a chance to marry Jake, so this needs to be special," Rose said.

"I've been thinking," Alice said. "It should be outdoors, invite everyone. You could get married at dark and then when you kiss we could shoot off fireworks."

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously, make it big and beautiful," Alice said.

"Maybe an evening wedding, but no fireworks, candles would be considered."

"Now she's getting into it," Esme laughed.

"Oh God," I groaned.

Rose pulled up at the nail salon in Port Angeles. "Are you ready girls?"

While I was never much of a girly girl I was fairly excited for this. "Sue, can you get Jayc?"

"Sure Bella," She said.

Jaycie woke up as we went inside. I took her and changed her quickly then joined everyone. Jaycie sat on my lap babbling to everyone around me as we got our pedicures. "Bella are you painting her nails?" Alice asked.

"I wasn't going to," I said.

"Do it Bella, it will be fun," Esme said.

"I'll think about it," I laughed.

I looked over Alice, she had her hand on her stomach rubbing it absentmindedly. "It's an amazing feeling isn't it?"

She smiled. "I haven't loved the morning sickness, but I love being pregnant."

"I can't wait to know what you are having," I said.

"I think boy," Rose said smiling.

"I think so too," Alice admitted. "I keep dreaming about blue baby clothes all around the house."

Esme laughed. "When I was pregnant with Edward, I dreamed I went to the hospital and they handed me two pink blankets. When I looked inside there were kittens."

"Oh no," I giggled.

"I spent the whole pregnancy scared of cats and terrified I was having twins."

We all laughed. "Then she brought home Edward," Rose laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have kittens, I'd hate to see the reaction when I'd bring a kitten home as a boyfriend."

"Wow Bella," Sue said laughing.

Once my toes were done, I went over and picked out pink nail polish for Jaycie. "You want to get your nails painted?" I asked her.

She reached for the bottle. "I guess that's a yes."

Sue took pictures of them painting her nails. "Looks like you have a girly girl on your hands," Sue said.

"I guess I do," I agreed. Jaycie was actually letting them do it and wasn't trying to get away.

We finished there and Esme went to pay. "I'll pay for mine," I said.

"Nonsense Bella, this was my idea. I usually take Rose and Alice to do this once a month, I'm glad that I can include you, Jaycie and Sue." She said signing the receipt and taking Jaycie from me. "Tell mommy not to worry so much."

We stopped at a Chinese Restaurant afterwards as Alice was craving the rice and the cream cheese wantons. I sat on the end between Alice and Jaycie so I could feed her. "So Alice, can I feel your stomach?"

"Sure," She said. "I'm going to be one of those pregnant women who don't care who touches my stomach."

"I think you'll change your mind," I said. "Sometimes at school when all the teachers would try to rub my stomach it really got to me."

"Sorry, I know I was one of them."

"It was okay, you didn't try to get me to tell you everything that happened like some of them did."

"I wanted to know, I wanted to be your friend, but I could feel the walls around you from the door," She said.

"There were times I wanted friends and family around me and there were times when I just wanted to be alone."

"Her dad and I should have stepped in a lot faster, we were always there, but we should have pushed her moving in with us a lot sooner than we did," Sue said.

"Sue, it worked out the way it did and I'm grateful that I've had you and dad," I told her.

Rose looked at me. "Did you live alone after Jake died?"

I nodded. "I sure did, I was actually at home alone and asleep when my water broke. I called my parents to come get me."

"How scary was that?" Alice asked.

"I was in too much pain to be scared," I said.

"Were you alone in the delivery room?" Rose asked.

"No, Sue was there holding my hand the entire time. My dad waited in the waiting room."

"When did you move in with you parents then?" Rose asked.

"A couple weeks after she was born, I was depressed and exhausted," I said.

"And then you met Edward," Alice sighed.

I blushed. "And the rest is history."

"God you two have an interesting love story, it's really kind of romantic in a morbid way," Rose said.

"I guess we do," I laughed.

When we got home later that afternoon, Edward met us out at the SUV. "Did you have fun?" He asked hugging me as I got out.

"I did," I said showing him my nails.

"They are so sexy," He said kissing my knuckles.

"Dadadadadada," Jaycie squealed.

Edward went and got her out of her car seat and kissed her cheek. "Hello angel."

She snuggled against him smiling. "I think she missed you," I said.

"I think so too," He said. "I know I missed both of you."

He looked down at her fingers. "Did my girl get her nails done?"

"She did and she loved every second of it," Alice said.

"No makeup until you are thirty," He said.

"Mama, daddy, Uncle Jasper said I could stay the night with them tonight, but I have to ask you first."

Edward looked at me and we both looked at Alice. "Are you feeling up to it?" I asked. She looked exhausted.

"Sure, it would be fun. Can we have Jaycie too?"

I bit my lip and hesitated a bit. "Um not yet."

Alice laughed. "It's fine, I knew it was a long shot to ask."

That night, after Matt had left and Jaycie was asleep, Edward and I lay in bed holding each other. Something seemed off about him and I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Hmmm," he hummed softly.

"You seem distant," I said.

"I'm alright, just feel like something's about to happen," He said.

I rolled over to face him. "Good or bad?"

"I don't know," He said.

"Edward, you're scaring me," I said.

"I'm sorry love, I'm sure it's nothing. It might just be with the move and the wedding, it's just a lot of change."

"Probably," I admitted. "Anything I can do to help you get to sleep?"

"I can think of a few things," He said running his hand across my stomach.

I pushed him onto his back and climbed between his legs. "Bella," He said softly.

"Hush Edward," I said.

I took him in my hand and gently began stroking the tip of his cock. I glanced up at him and his head was back and his lips were slightly parted. I lowered my mouth down onto him and heard him gasp. I smiled to myself, I loved what I could do to him. I worked my mouth and tongue over him showing him how much I loved him. I glanced up to see his eyes watching me, as he was already panting. "Bella, stop," He begged. He was close. I shook my head no and started working him more. "Bella," He groaned, his hips were jerking up off the bed.

"Relax and let go," I said grazing my nails down his chest. It was all it took and a string of profanities rolled off of his lips.

He gently pulled me up to him and kissed me. "How was that?" I asked pulling away.

"Fanfuckingtastic," He said moving his hand down to my breast.

"Not to night Edward, that was about you."

**AN- THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK FOR ME, SO MY GOAL IS TO UPDATE ON EITHER SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. I'M ALSO TRYING TO GET AS FAR A HEAD AS I CAN, WHICH I HAVE 6 CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN. **


	46. Chapter 46

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 46**

**(Bella)**

"Oh, Edward, uh," I moaned, my eyes still closed as I felt Edward working me closer and closer to my release. I rolled over spreading my legs just a bit to give him more access.

"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful," He murmured as his mouth attached to my neck.

"Please, Edward, don't stop," I cried.

"Not planning too," He murmured.

I felt him curl his fingers, my eyes rolled back in my head and my toes curled. "Shit," I cried out digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Morning," He said kissing me.

"Let's always wake up this way," I sighed.

"We sure can," He laughed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"I've had better nights, but I was glad I at least got to watch you sleep," He said.

"That's creepy to know you were watching me sleep," I laughed.

"You turn me into a creeper," He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, if you are a creeper, I guess I'm glad you are my creeper," I laughed.

Edward climbed on top of me. "God you are so beautiful."

"Show me," I murmured.

He settled down between my legs and I wrapped my legs around him. "I can't get enough of you," He sighed sliding into me. I ran my hands up and down his back grazing my nails over his shoulders. He moved slowly, yet deeply inside of me. I could feel him trembling and knew he was close. Each thrust brought me closer and closer to the edge. Edward pulled almost all the way out of me and thrust back into me forcefully causing us both to spiral out of control with our releases.

"That is my favorite way to wake up," I murmured against him mouth

"Mine too," He sighed kissing me.

Edward and I spent the morning with Jaycie and helping Esme get ready for everyone to show up for the party.

"What are we doing for food?" I asked Esme

"I figured we could do a lot of finger foods," She said. "Chips and dip, pigs in blanket, the good stuff."

"Yum," I said smiling.

"Are Sam and Emily coming?" Esme asked.

"Yes, they are coming over around 6:30, they didn't want to be out on the roads too late tonight."

"Good plan," Esme said. "Sue said she'd be here around then too."

"I'm really excited about tonight," I said.

"It's going to be fun," Esme said smiling. "We usually play games, eat and just have fun."

"We usually went to Sam and Emily's and would just hang out," I said.

"I'm so thankful we have you and Jaycie in our lives as well as Sam and Emily."

"I'm thankful for you too, Esme. I'm very thankful to have all of you in my life."

Around 6:30 that evening Sam, Emily, Sue and dad had gotten there. We'd talked to Matt earlier in the day and he'd been having fun with Alice. She hadn't been feeling well, but Matt had been a big help.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Emily asked coming into the kitchen.

"I think we have it, we just need everyone to get here," Esme said smiling at Emily. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good," She said

Esme put her hands on Emily's stomach. "He's an active little guy isn't he?"

"He is, he's always moving around," Emily said.

"I can't wait to get to meet him," Esme said.

"You are all welcome to come up to the hospital," Emily told her.

We all headed into the livingroom. Jaycie was crawling around rubbing her eyes. "I guess some one's not going to make it for partying all night long," Edward said smiling.

"I guess not," I said sitting down next to him.

Dad laughed "She reminds me of Bella when she was a baby. She was always smiling and getting into things."

"Thanks dad," I laughed.

Esme's cell phone rang. "Hello," She said taking the phone out of the room.

"How are things going over at the house?" Sam asked.

"It's coming along slowly, we hope to be ready to move in, in two weeks," Edward said.

"Then wedding and babies," Emily said smiling.

I glanced at Edward who was smiling. "Marriage first, but babies wont be too far off."

"Um, dad in the room," Dad said turning red.

"Sorry dad," I said. "You don't want to hear about the honeymoon?"

"No Bells, I'm okay with knowing you two are going to get a motel or something and going right to bed in winter pajamas."

"Charlie, you are too cute," Sue said hugging him.

"That was Carlisle, the ER is backed up, he doesn't know what time he will be here," Esme said.

About that time Rose and Emmett came in. "About time you got here," Edward said to them.

"Sorry," Rose said blushing.

"We got busy taking care of business," Emmett said. "I bet Edward and Bella knows what we are talking about"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Oh hi Charlie," Emmett said. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I'm thinking about going hunting. Want to join me Emmett?" He asked.

"What are you hunting for?" Emmett asked.

"Places to hide your body," Dad said with a completely straight face.

"I think I'll pass on the hunting trip," Emmett said.

Dad's phone rang. "Shit," He muttered. "It's the station." He got up and took it into the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Jaycie," Emmett said taking Jaycie from Rose.

She grinned at him and started patting his face. "She likes me," Emmett said laughing.

"Still trying to figure out why," Edward muttered.

Jaycie started crying. "I think she's ready for bed."

Dad came in and kissed Jaycie and then me. "I have to go, busy night at the station. Seems there's an underage party taking place and I am needed."

"Okay dad, we love you," I said hugging him.

I made Jaycie a bottle and she waved good night to everyone and I carried her upstairs. She was yawning against my shoulder, so I changed her quickly and sat down in the rocking chair. "Sleep good angel," I cooed kissing her fist. "Mommy loves you."

Jaycie drank half of her bottle and pushed it to the side. I lifted her up and patted her back. "I love you," I whispered kissing her cheek. I laid her in the crib and watched her get comfortable.

I cracked her door and stepped into the hallway bumping into Esme. "Honey, there's been an accident."

**AN- OKAY, I'M DUCKING AND RUNNING! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY. I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEKEND!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 47**

**(Bella)**

Edward and I followed Sue, Esme, Emmett and Rose into the hospital waiting room while Emily and Sam stayed at the house with Jaycie. Dad and Carlisle were waiting there for us and my heart immediately hit the floor. I couldn't walk any further.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him shaking. Carlisle stood up and walked over to Edward and me. "No," I cried. "Please, no!"

"It appears that Jasper, Alice and Matt were all on their way over to the house tonight when he hit a patch of ice and rolled his car down an embankment and flipped."

"Are they," Edward stopped obviously not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"We don't have any information on their conditions, and they wont let me in there to find out," Carlisle said.

I turned in Edward's arms. "They have to be okay," I sobbed. Edward and I stood there holding each other tightly as we cried.

"I can't lose him," Edward muttered. "I lost Lauren. I can't lose any of them."

Arms wrapped around us all of us seeking comfort from each other. I gripped Edward tightly not wanting to let him go.

The minutes ticked by and we still hadn't heard anything. I paced the floor while Edward sat with his head in his hands. Sue had sent Emily a text telling her what was going on and Emily replied back to keep her posted.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_"I'm glad you felt like going shopping," Sue said as we climbed back into her car. _

_"I've had fun. I was sick this morning and Jake wanted to stay home with me, we fought it out and he eventually left," I sighed. _

_"He loves you so much Bella, I can't wait to see where your lives take you," She said reaching over and rubbing my stomach._

_"I know he does, he's just so overprotective," I told her._

_"Typical man," She said causing us both to laugh._

_Her phone went off playing the song 'My Heart Will Go On' I couldn't help but laugh. _

_"Hey Babe," She said giving me the look to shut me up. "What? Charlie, what's going on?" _

_I looked over and could tell by the look on her face that something serious was going on. "Yes, Bella's here with me." There was a pause. "Okay, we're on our way"_

_"What?" I asked trying not to panic. _

_"There's been an accident in La Push," Sue said softy._

_"Who was involved?" I asked._

_"Bella, calm down, he didn't give me names, he was making sure you were with me," She said._

_"Please God, don't let it be Jake," I cried. _

**_(END FLASHBACK)_**

"Bells," Dad said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's my family back there," I cried. "My son."

"Oh Bells, I know," He said holding me.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to me or to Edward?"

"I don't know baby, I wish I did, but I don't have the answers," Dad said looking over at Edward. "But that man sitting over there needs you."

I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him rubbing his back. "I don't know what will happen to me if I lose my son, sister and brother in law."

"I'm right here Edward," I said feeling my heart break for him.

He leaned against me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I had a feeling something was going to happen."

"I know," I said softly.

"I thought it was the wedding or moving, I had no idea this was going to happen though."

I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't know what to say to him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"No, he's my son and I love Alice and Jasper."

"I know baby," He said.

I glanced up at the clock. Had we only been at the hospital a half hour? It seemed like we'd been there for hours. "Why are they not coming out to us?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wish they would though."

"Dad, go back there and do something," Rose said.

"I can't Rose, they wont let me," Carlisle sounded so torn.

"You are the top doctor here, get your ass back there!" She yelled.

"Rosalie," Mom snapped. "Stop it!"

"If I could go back there I would, but they are my family and they wont let me." His voice broke and he walked over facing away from all of us.

"Fighting isn't going to make those doctors come out any faster," Esme said turning and walking over to her husband.

The three people on the other side of those doors meant something to each of us. "I feel like the walls are closing in on me," Edward said sitting up. "I can't breathe."

"Calm down," I said sliding over to give him so space, yet still kept my hand on his back.

"Oh God," He gasped.

"Carlisle," I called. Carlisle turned immediately. "I think he's having a panic attack."

Carlisle was there instantly talking to Edward in a firm fatherly voice. I watched from a distance as Emmett and Carlisle got Edward up and took him outside to get some air. "Go with them," Sue said.

Edward was vomiting in the bushes when I got out there. Emmett walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "He's okay Bella."

"If something happens to Matt, I'm scared I'll lose him."

"Don't worry about that right now," Emmett said. "We don't know what's going on."

"I know," I said trying to fight my tears.

I shivered realizing how cold it was outside. "Get her inside Emmett, Edward is okay," Carlisle said. "He'll be in in a few minutes."

I went back inside feeling empty, I wanted Edward, I wanted to hold him and be the one to comfort him.

I could hear the clock ticking by loudly, no one else seemed to hear it but me as I paced praying silently for my family to be alright. I wanted to run back into the room where Matt was and pick him up. Was he okay? Was he scared? Was he crying for me or his dad? Was he awake?

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him. "I'm here Bella."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No, but you aren't either," He said softly. "I can't imagine what this is like for you."

I shook my head. "I can't go there Edward, I just can't. Right now I just want to run back there and hold him. I want to tell him that I'm here and I love him"

"I know Bella, I know," He said.

I gripped his shirt sobbing into his chest. I didn't care that I had probably ruined his shirt, I just needed to feel his arms around me.

The doors opened and two doctors came out walking directly over to us. Edward grabbed my hand as everyone came and stood around us.

**YOU ALL ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING! OVER 900 REVIEWS, I JUST CAN'T BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! **

**I FINISHED MY FIRST WEEK OF CLASSES, HAD ONE QUIZ AND PASSED AND TWO QUIZES NEXT WEEK. YIKES! DON'T FEEL QUITE SO OVERWHELMED SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UDATE A LITTLE MORE, WE'LL SEE.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 48**

**(Edward) **

Had Bella not been with me, I don't know if I would have survived the waiting. I glanced down at Bella as she sobbed into my chest and realized a little over a year ago, she was here in this exact same position. I was really starting to question everything. When would the pain stop? Would we ever be able to be happy?

The doors opened and two doctors walked towards us. I was vaguely aware of everyone gathering around us. "I'm Dr. Smith, I've been assigned to Jasper's case."

"How is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He's stable, he's got cuts and bruises all over him and a couple broken ribs from the force of the air bags, but he will be alright."

"Thank God," Mom said.

"What about my son?" Bella asked, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm Dr. Johnson and I've been assigned to Matt's case. He was brought in unconscious, so we performed a CT scan and he has a grade 3 concussion, which caused him to have a seizure. He also has some minor cuts and bruises."

I couldn't say anything. I froze as the doctor continued talking. "Edward, did you hear what they said?"

"What?" I asked.

"He woke up for a while and was nauseous and slightly confused. He didn't remember the accident, but he remembered leaving the house to go to a party," Dr. Johnson said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He will be, we want to keep him 24hours under observation, but he should be fine."

"Thank you," I said.

Bella stood there in my arms trembling. "He's going to be okay," I said softly to her.

"I know," She whispered shakily.

"How is Alice?" Dad asked.

"We don't have any information on her, other than they are still working on her," Dr. Smith said.

"She's alive right?" Rose asked.

"I wish I had more answers for you, but I don't," He said apologetically.

Dr. Johnson turned to us. "I can take you back to see Matt."

"Okay," I said.

Bella stopped. "Let us know about Alice."

"We will," Mom said hugging her. "As soon as we find something out, we will let you know."

We were lead down a long hallway. "When I came out to talk to you, he was asleep. I need to tell you, when he wakes up, he could be nauseous, have memory loss, changes in mood or a headache."

"That's normal right?" Bella asked.

"Yes ma'am," He said.

Matt was lying in the bed sleeping when we got in there. He had a bruise on his head and several smaller ones on his arms. "Hey buddy, your daddy and I are here for you," Bella said taking his hand and kissing it.

She turned and wrapped her arms around me, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I would have done if we'd lost him."

"We didn't Bella," I said rubbing her back.

"I just kept thinking about…" She trailed off.

"I know Bella, about Jake," I said.

She nodded against my chest. "I couldn't help it."

I pulled her away and tilted her chin back so she was making eye contact with me. "No matter what happens we are in this together. Do you hear me?"

"If we were to lose…"

"Bella, we didn't," I said. "Look, he's going to be okay."

"I just don't know if I'm strong enough to lose anyone else," She cried

"I know baby girl, if I lost Matt, I just don't know what I would do. The only thing I know is that as long as we are in this together, we can make it through whatever is thrown our way."

A nurse came into the room to check Matt's vitals. "When will he wake up?" I asked.

"Since he's not under sedation, he could wake up at any time," She said smiling at him. "He was awake for a bit, but it's not uncommon for a child with a concussion like what he has to sleep."

"They said he had a seizure," Bella said.

"Yes, he did, but he only had one and they were able to control it. It didn't last long and he shouldn't have any long lasting effects from it. Do you have any questions?"

"What will he be like when he wakes up?" I asked

"He could be fine or he could freak out. He didn't remember the accident, so waking up in the hospital might scare him."

"Will he ever remember the accident?" Bella asked.

"In time he might, it might come back to him in a dream or a flashback. Even getting in the car the first time could trigger the memory."

"How do we deal with that?" Bella asked her.

"Talk to him, allow him to be scared allow him to express his feelings, don't tell him to get over it. If he shows anxiety over riding in the car, start on short car rides and talk him through it."

"We can do that," I said looking at Bella.

"Of course, I'll do anything for him," Bella said.

"If you need anything just page me, I'll be right in," She said and walked out.

"I wonder how Alice is doing?"

"I don't know Bella, I can stay with Matt and you can go find out or I could go and you could stay," I suggested.

Bella hesitated. "They said they would let us know."

"They will love," I said.

The nurse came back in carrying blankets. "I'm working on getting you a cot, but I did manage to get you some pillows and blankets."

"Thank you," Bella and I said in unison.

Bella looked exhausted. "Honey, come over here, the chair is a recliner."

"I'm okay," She said softly "I don't think I can relax enough to sleep."

I didn't want to argue with her, we were both exhausted and it wouldn't have taken much to send us into an argument. I went to sit down in the chair and she joined me, sitting down on my lap. I covered us both up and we quietly sat there watching our son sleep.

They said he would be okay, but what if he wasn't? What if he woke up and didn't know us? "Relax Edward," Bella whispered

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm just worried."

"Me too," She replied.

**(Bella)**

There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle came in. "Charlie and Sue offered to come in and sit with Matt so we could talk about Alice."

My heart sank and I looked at Edward who nodded. "They just have to text us if he wakes up."

"They will," Carlisle said walking over to Matt.

"Hey buddy," He said gently touching his hand. "He looks like he's resting comfortably."

"He hasn't moved," I said.

"He's comfortable, that's a good thing Bella," Carlisle said.

Dad and Sue came in and we updated them on Matt and told them to text us if he woke up. Dad looked sick as he looked at Matt. "He'll be okay Charlie," Carlisle told him.

We followed Carlisle back down to the waiting room where Esme and Rose were still waiting. "Emmett is with Jasper," Carlisle said softly.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling like I was about to vomit. "How's Alice?"

"Sit down and we will talk," Carlisle said.

"No, don't tell me to sit!" I snapped.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella," He said softly shaking his head.

Carlisle looked at me. "When the car flipped, it was on Ali's side. Her head hit the window pretty hard. She has a pretty severe head injury and her CT scan showed some severe swelling."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Edward asked.

"They have her in a medically induced coma, but it's touch and go. We wont know the extent of her injuries or what permanent damage she may have until she wakes up."

"What about the baby?" I asked softly.

Carlisle shook his head. "She lost the baby."

"Does Jasper know?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Emmett was back there when I left," Carlisle said.

"Wow," I said softly.

"Can we go see Ali?" Edward asked.

"Soon, we haven't seen her yet," Esme said sadly. "We've seen Jasper and he's still in shock."

I walked over and hugged them both. I didn't know what to say. Perhaps in those moments nothing could be said.

"Bella," Edward said softly.

I broke away from their hugs and looked at Edward. "That was Sue, we need to get back to Matt."

"Go," Rose said. "We'll visit in a bit."

**SLOWLY PEEKING OUT FROM BEHIND THE ROCK AND WAVING. SINCE I'D LEFT YOU WITH TWO MAJOR CLIFFIES THAT LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS, I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE AND NOT KEEP YOU HANGING FOR TOO LONG. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DIDN'T NEED TOO MANY TISSUES. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 49**

We got close to his room and we could hear Matt crying loudly. We raced into his room and found the nurse trying to calm him down, but he was fighting her and trying to rip out his IV. "Matt," Edward said. "I'm here."

I watched as his cries quieted, but he was still incoherent I walked over and put my hand to his forehead. "Mama, they are hurting me!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Matt," I said. "No one is hurting you, they are trying to help you."

"They hurt me!" He yelled.

"We need to calm him down or we will have to sedate him," The nurse said.

"Daddy," He screamed. "They took me away from mommy."

"Oh God," I gasped softly.

"Your mommy is right here," The nurse said pointing to me.

"No, my other mommy, she was holding me!" He screamed.

I sat down next to Matt on the bed and rubbed his arm. "Go away!" He screamed trying to get away from all of us.

I watched helplessly as the nurse stuck a needle in him. He was still fighting, but slowly started to calm down. "This isn't uncommon, he's scared and been through a horrible accident," The nurse said. She looked at me. "Why don't you climb onto the bed and hold him."

"He didn't want me," I said softly.

"Bella, don't take it that way," Sue said.

I watched my dad lead Edward out of the room. "Where are they going?"

"They'll be back," Sue said. "Get into the bed with him."

I did as she said and the nurse covered us both up. "He will sleep for awhile, get some rest yourself that will help the most."

Sue sat on the side of the bed. "He doesn't want me now," I said.

"Bella," Sue said. "His mom was there protecting him. You've seen Jake and talked to him. Edward has seen Lauren. I don't think it's weird at all for him to have seen her."

"I love you Matt," I whispered.

"Did you hear about Alice?" I asked Sue.

"I did Bella, it's awful."

"What if she doesn't come out of this?" I asked.

"We aren't going there right now," She said. "We just need to believe that she will be okay."

"I'm trying Sue, it's just really hard when I see Matt like he is right now."

"I know Bella," She said softly.

The night was long. Edward and I were exhausted from all of the emotional stress we had been through. Each time we'd start to fall asleep, Matt would move or whimper. Each time I'd whisper how much I loved him into his ear.

"Bella, do you want to lay down here and I can lay down with him," Edward said.

"I'm alright Edward, really. I just want him to wake up and be my Matt again."

Edward sighed. "Do you think he really saw Lauren?"

"I do," I said honestly. "You've seen her, I've seen Jake."

"You're right," He said softly.

"Mama," Matt whimpered.

"I'm right here baby," I said propping myself up.

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes full of fear.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"No, well, I don't know," He said. "I remember being with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and then I saw mommy holding me. I was scared and it was cold and my head hurt. What happened? Where am I?"

At that point Edward came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You guys were in a car accident and you hit your head really hard. Right now you are in the hospital so they can make sure you are okay," Edward explained.

"I saw mommy," He said, his chin start to quiver.

I sat up and pulled him gently into my lap. "I bet you were happy to see her."

"I was scared because I couldn't find you or daddy," He said starting to cry.

"Oh Matt," I said fighting my own tears.

"I think I saw Papa Charlie there too after it happened."

I looked over at Edward and raised my eye brow. "Later," He whispered.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" Matt asked.

"They are resting," Edward said.

"I get to help name the baby, Alice told me I could," He said.

"Matt, the…"

"You had a lot of fun with them didn't you?" Edward asked slowing shaking his head at me.

"Yeah," He said.

Somehow the three of us managed to get into the small hospital bed with Matt and hold him close to us. I watched as my guys slept and worried over how Matt would take the news that Alice's baby didn't make it. Not an easy job for a mom to have to tell her child.

I carefully climbed out of bed and stepped into the hallway. I wasn't sure where to go, I just needed to clear my head.

Dad was sitting in the waiting room with his head against the wall sleeping, as Sue was sleeping on the only comfortable chair in the room.

"Dad," I said shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

"What," He said groggily. "Is Matt okay?"

"He's asleep and so is Edward. You two should go home and sleep."

"I'm fine," He said stretching.

"Seriously dad, you should take Sue home and get some sleep."

Dad stood up. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, that would be great," I said.

We walked quietly down the hall to the elevator. "Alice lost the baby," I said softly.

"I know Bella," He said.

"How in the hell are we going to tell Matt?" I asked him.

"Honestly, tell him the truth, but keep it at his age level. You guys are amazing parents, you will figure it out."

The cafeteria was still open, we grabbed some coffee and snacks and went to sit down. "Bella, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I got called out to shut down that party, but on the way there, I got a second call to assist in an accident."

"Oh God," I gasped.

"Yeah," He said. "One of the officers saw it happen. Jasper wasn't speeding, but he hit his brakes on the ice and lost control. I was one of the first ones on the scene, the paramedics hadn't even gotten there. Jasper was able to crawl out of the car, but Alice and Matt…" He shook his head. "Bella, I thought they were dead."

"Daddy," I cried.

"Once the paramedics got there, I sat with Jasper. He was in shock, he kept asking about Alice and Matt, but I couldn't tell him anything, I didn't know."

"Matt woke up again a while ago and told us he thought you were there," I said.

"When they got him out of the car, he was unconscious. I went over and held his hand telling him that I was right there and I wasn't going to leave his side. They let me ride in the ambulance with him, but by that point he was showing signs of the concussion and started having a seizure as they drove."

I looked in my dad's eyes, he looked tired and at that moment, he looked like he'd aged. "He's going to be okay daddy," I said. "He was a lot better when he woke up the second time. He told me he knew you were there and that his mommy was holding him."

"Bells, I just kept thinking back to the day we lost Jake, we almost lost you too and I wasn't sure what would happen to you or Edward if Matt didn't make it."

I couldn't stop my tears. I stood up and went over him wrapping my arms around his neck. Dad stood up and hugged me back. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I cried.

"We need to get back up there," He said softly.

"I know," I said. "I don't want to be too far away."

We got back to Matt's room and I started to open the door. "Bells," He said.

"What," I said.

"I am so sorry you are going through this. I know losing Jake was hard and it hurt like hell, but as a parent I know how hard it is to watch your child suffer."

"It hurts like hell," I said. "I never thought anything could be as bad a losing Jake, but to almost lose your child..." I shook my head not wanting to finish that thought.

"When he wakes up let us know, I want to see him."

"I will daddy. Thank you for saving their lives tonight."

Dad hugged me tightly. "I love you Bella."

I walked back into the room to see Matt's eyes open and Edward snoring. "Hey buddy," I said softly.

"I'm thirsty mama," He said.

I poured him a cup of water and handed it to him. "Drink it slowly," I said.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"How do you sleep with daddy? He snores really loud," Matt laughed.

I burst into tears hearing him laugh. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"I'm okay," I told him. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm okay, right?"

I laughed softly. "Yes Matt, you are going to be fine."

"Where is Jaycie?" He asked.

"She's with Sam and Emily," I said. "Why?"

"I couldn't remember if she had been in the car with us."

I smiled. "No buddy, it was just the three of you."

"Good, I'm glad she wasn't with me. She would have been really scared."

I went and sat down on the side of the bed next to him. "It was scary wasn't it?"

"I don't remember it," He said.

"I'm glad," I whispered.

"Matt," Edward said groggily.

"You snore," Matt said.

"Sorry, buddy. How are you doing?"

"Mama says I'm going to be fine," He said.

"You are Matt," Edward said.

"Is Papa Charlie here?" Matt asked.

"He's in the waiting room," I told him. "Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yeah," He said.

"I'll go get him," Edward said.

"When can I go home?" Matt asked me.

"Soon, they just want to keep an eye on you," I told him.

"Can I see Aunt Alice?" He asked.

"Probably not right now," I said. "She's sleeping."

A different nurse came in. "I'm Candy, I'll be your nurse this morning."

Matt reached up and shook her hand. "I'm Matt."

"How are you feeling Matt?" She asked.

"My head hurts and I'm hungry," He said.

I watched her examine him. She smiled at him. "I wish all my patients were as cute and sweet at you."

Matt blushed. "Thank you."

"I'll get you something for your head and then I will get you something for breakfast," Candy said.

"Can I have pancakes?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do," She said.

Matt's smile grew as my dad, Sue and Edward came in. "It's so nice to see you awake," Dad said coming over to hug him.

"You were with me after the accident weren't you?" Matt asked.

"Yes buddy, I was there," Dad said trying to be brave.

"Let's give them some time with Matt and we can go check on Jasper and Alice," Edward said.

"Okay," I said yawning.

"Matt, we'll be back in a few minutes," Edward said.

"Okay, I love you guys."

"We love you too," I said.

**AN- I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH AND LOVE READING ALL THE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**SCHOOL IS GOING GREAT, 9 MORE WEEKS AND THEN A 2 1/2 WEEK BREAK. IT HASN'T BEEN AS HARD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE, A LOT OF HOMEWORK, BUT OH WELL. I'M STILL FINDING BITS OF TIME TO WRITE;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**C****hapter 50**

**(Bella)**

We walked into Alice's room. She had a breathing tube, IV and she was hooked up to a lot of machines. Rose was asleep with her head on Alice's bed and Esme was asleep in the other chair. I could feel Edward trembling next to me and reached for his hand.

"Oh hi," Esme said softly. "How is Matt?"

"Better than Alice," Edward said, his voice was shaking.

"Alice is strong and she's going to be okay, she has to be," Esme said sadly.

Edward walked over and put his hand on Rose's back rubbing it gently. "Edward," She said looking up at him. "I can't lose my sister."

"I'll be back," I said to Esme. "I'm going to use the restroom."

"I'll go with you," Esme said.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Esme as we walked towards the restrooms.

"I just don't know, I'm thankful we didn't lose any of them, but I don't know how Ali's going to take the news she lost the baby."

"Is she really going to be okay?" I asked.

"They say she is, they are keeping her sedated until the swelling goes down," Esme said.

"Matt was asking about her," I said.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Esme asked.

"No," I said.

"I'd wait until he gets out of the hospital and home until you tell."

"I think that's what Edward is thinking too," I said.

"How is Matt?" Esme asked.

"The first time he woke up, he was incoherent and freaking out. He was crying for his mommy and saying that she'd been with him. They had to sedate him. Then when he woke up a second time he was better, he was telling me that my dad had been there with him and he really had seen Lauren."

"Wow," Esme gasped softly "Does he remember the accident?"

"No," I said. "How is Jasper? Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's in some pain physically, and he will be fine, but emotionally he's really struggling. They aren't letting him see Alice or Matt and he's feeling guilty about the accident."

"Could we go see him before we go back to Alice?" I asked.

"Sure Bella," She said.

"I just want him to know Matt is alright."

"It might help him if he hears it from you," She said.

After we got done in the bathroom, we headed down a different hall towards Jasper's room. "Carlisle and Emmett are with him. We've all taken turns."

Carlisle and Jasper were talking quietly when we got in there. "Bella," Jasper said. "I'm so sorry."

Tears filled my eyes. "Stop it Jasper, this is not your fault. It was an accident and accidents happen."

"We lost the baby," He said.

"I know Jasper and I'm so sorry." I walked over to him and hugged him gently. I didn't want to hurt him.

"She's going to hate me," He cried.

"No she wont, Jasper."

"Is Matt okay?" He asked.

"Matt is great, he doesn't remember the accident," I told him.

"Does he know about the baby?" Jasper asked. "He was going to help us name the baby."

"We haven't told him," I said. "Not yet anyways."

"Do you want me to tell him?" He asked.

"No. Edward and I will tell him," I said.

Jasper closed his eyes shaking his head. "I'm so fucking sorry, had we just stayed home,"

"Stop Jasper, you had no idea this was going to happen. Edward and I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Give Matt a hug for me," He said quietly.

"I will Jasper."

**(Edward)**

Later that afternoon, they released Matt from the hospital. It was a relief to know Matt was going to get to come home. We'd talked to Sam and Emily, Jaycie was doing fine and they were getting practice with her.

"Can I see Alice and Jasper before I leave?" Matt asked.

I glanced at Bella, we'd both seen Jasper and knew we could take Matt in to see him, but he wasn't allowed to see Alice.

"Um Matt," I said sitting next to him on his hospital bed.

"What daddy?"

"We can take you to see Jasper, but you can't see Alice right now."

"Why?" He asked.

Bella squatted down in front of him and took his hands. "The doctors had to give Alice some special medicines to make her sleep, so her body can heal."

Matt's eyes filled with tears. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Matt," I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Have you seen her?" Matt asked.

"We have, she's sleeping so she doesn't know we are there," Bella said softly.

"Is Jasper asleep?" Matt asked.

"No, Jasper is awake and would like to see you," I said.

I carried Matt and held Bella's hand as we walked towards Jasper's room. "I'll go check on him and tell him that Matt is here," Bella said.

"Um Matt," I said.

"What daddy?" He asked.

"Well," I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure how to bring it up. "When you go in to see Jasper, don't ask about the baby."

"Why?" Matt asked wide eyed. "Did something happen to the baby?"

At that moment Bella came out. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mama, did something happen to the baby?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Bella glared at me with a look saying she'd deal with me later. "Matt," She said taking him in her arms and walking over to a row of seats. "The baby didn't make."

"Why?" He asked tears filling his eyes.

Bella glanced up and glared at me. "The baby was really small and the air bag hit her stomach."

"Oh," He said looking down. "But Alice is okay right?"

"She will be in time, she's just going to be sad for a while."

"Is Jasper okay?" He asked.

"He's doing okay, he wants to see you," Bella said.

"Okay," Matt said wiping his eyes.

Bella picked Matt up and we walked into Jasper's room, she'd stopped making eye contact with me all together.

Mom and dad were sitting there talking to him. "Hey Matt," Jasper said.

"Hi," He said shyly.

He winced as he lifted his arm. "Can I get a hug?"

"Sure," Matt said softly. He reached over and hugged him. I could see the pain it caused him, but he didn't say anything.

"Matt, I'm so glad you are okay."

"I am, I have a little bit of a headache and I can't go to school for a week, but they say I'm okay."

Jasper wiped tears from his eyes. "Are you okay?" Matt asked him.

"I will be Matt, knowing you are okay helps me feel better."

Bella sat him down on the side of Jasper's bed. "Is Matt okay for a minute?" She asked looking at mom and dad.

"Sure," Mom said.

Bella brushed passed me. "We need to talk."

I followed Bella to the furthest side of the waiting room. She spun around. "How dare you!"

"What?" I asked.

"I thought we discussed not telling him about the baby until after we got home!" She yelled.

"We were about to go in there, I thought he might ask," I said defensively.

"You could have told him we didn't know," She said.

"I tried, but I wasn't sure if I should lie to him or not!"

"Edward," She said shaking her head. "We should have had some preparation for telling him."

"I know," I sighed. "I was just afraid he would say something in there."

"I get it, but to tell him seconds before going in to see Jasper. Really, was that the way to do it?"

"I don't know," I snapped. "I do know, I don't like being jumped on and chewed out."

Her face fell. "Fuck, I'm sorry," She said.

"I know we should have waited, I was afraid of what would happen inside that room and jumped."

"Edward, if Matt mentions is, it's going to be okay. Jasper is sad and feeling guilty, but he wont take it out on Matt. Maybe the two of them talking would be a good thing."

I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her trembling. "We almost lost him last night. I'm just trying to protect him."

"Oh God Bella, I know," I whispered.

We clung to each other for a few minutes. We were both exhausted and needing sleep. "Let's go see Jasper for a few minutes before we leave."

"Are you two alright?" Mom asked meeting us at the door.

"We will be," Bella said.

"Go visit with Alice, those two are talking," Mom said.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

Mom smiled sadly. "He told Jasper he was sorry about the baby."

"Damn," I muttered.

"It's okay Edward, Jasper needs to talk about it and since Matt was in the accident it just might help both of them."

"Is Jasper going to get through this?" I asked mom.

"In time, he still hasn't been to see Ali yet and I think once he can that will help him a lot."

"We'll go see her for him," Bella said rubbing my hand.

"Oh and Sue wanted to let you know, that her and Charlie are at our house right now and they will stay to help with the kids for a as long as you need them."

"Wow," I said.

"Charlie is taking some time off from work, I don't know if it's to help or if it's to deal with the accident, but he says he wants to be close by at all times."

"That will help," Bella said.

"You two need sleep and some time to just be together and dad and I don't want to leave here until Ali is showing some signs of improvement."

"We understand, we'll help where we can," I said.

"Thank you, but your job is to take care of your kids and yourselves and then to get ready to move."

We walked down to Alice's room. "Hey," Rose said softly.

"How are you guys holding up?" Bella asked.

Emmett ran his hands over his face. "I should be thankful everyone is okay, but I just want her to get better."

"Any change?" I asked.

"No," Rose said.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat, we'll stay here," Bella offered.

"Thank you," Rose said. "I haven't wanted to leave."

"We wont leave until you get back," I said.

"How's Matt?" Rose asked.

"He's good, we are getting ready to take him home, but he's visiting Jasper," Bella said.

"Do you care if we stop by there, after we eat?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead, he'd love to see you guys," I said.

Bella sat on my lap and leaned back against me. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you," She whispered.

"Love, don't worry about it. We are both under a lot of stress and we are exhausted," I said holding her close to me.

"God, I hate seeing her like this, she's always so happy," Bella whispered.

"I know," I sighed. "That night after you and her went for lunch together the first time, she called me and told me what a beautiful girl you were and how lucky Matt was going to be to have you as a teacher."

Bella blushed. "Did she really?"

"She did, she was already to play match maker for us," I laughed.

"I think the flat tire on my car did that," Bella laughed.

I twisted her engagement ring around her finger. "I'm glad you had a flat tire that night, hell, I'm glad we had coffee that afternoon."

"Me too," She sighed. "I'm so thankful for everything we have together."

"You want to have a baby?" I whispered.

Bella laughed softly. "Wedding first, Cullen."

"Oh man," I said jokingly.

"I don't think right now would be the time to try to add to our family, but, I think we might need to take advantage of dad and Sue once we get home."

"God yes," I groaned. "We could definitely practice."

**AN- ALRIGHT, SO HERE'S THE DEAL...I NEED 20 MORE REVIEWS TO GET UP TO 1000 REVIEWS AND USUALLY I DON'T BEG, BUT IF YOU ALL GET ME UP TO 1000 REVIEW, I WILL POST AGAIN! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 51**

**(Bella)**

I sighed as Edward pulled up in front of his parent's house. "I'm so glad to be home."

"Me too," He said getting out and going around to get Matt out of the back seat of the car. He had fallen asleep on Jasper's bed and been asleep ever since.

Sue opened the front door for us and smiled sadly at Matt. "How is he?" She asked giving me a hug.

"He's okay, he knows about the baby," I said softly.

"How did he take it?" Sue asked.

"He was sad," I replied. "Although he was glad that Alice and Jasper are okay."

"I think I'm going to lay him down in his bed," Edward said.

"Why don't you lay him down in the room Charlie and I are using, that way if he wakes up we'll hear him."

He nodded and headed towards the guest room.

"Are you hungry? We have supper just about done," Sue said.

"Thank you, I haven't eaten anything today," I said.

"Bella, you and Edward need to eat."

"I know, I just haven't wanted to leave Matt."

Dad was sitting with Jaycie feeding her. "Mamamam," She squealed.

Tears began falling down my cheeks. "She called me mama."

"She did Bells," Dad said smiling at me. "I think Sam and Emily have been working with her."

"Hey baby girl," I said walking over and kissing the top of her head. Then I hugged my dad. "Is she eating for you?"

"She is, she's had some baby food, a steak and I'm thinking about giving her a beer," He said.

I raised my eye brows at him. "I don't think so," I laughed.

"Where is Edward and Matt?" He asked.

"Edward is laying him down, he's been asleep for a while now," I said.

"He probably will sleep a lot Bella. When does he go back to school?"

"The doctor said he's to stay home from school for a week, but then we are to take him to the doctor for a check up on Friday."

Dad nodded. "I'm taking a few weeks off, Sue and I can help where we are needed. Now how is Alice?"

"No change," I said sadly.

"She'll be okay," He said softly.

Sue fixed me a bowl of soup and set it down on the table. "Thank you," I said.

"I thought soup would be the best thing, it will fill you up and then you and Edward can go on to bed," Sue said.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," I said yawning.

"Who is taking time off from work?" Sue asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet, maybe both of us," I said. "I don't think Edward wants to be away from him and I know I don't want to go into that school and have him not there."

"That's understandable," Dad said.

Edward came in. "Dadadadadaddad," Jaycie squealed.

He walked over and picked her up out of the high chair. "I've missed you angel," He said hugging her tightly.

Edward sat down with her at the table and Sue brought him his soup. "I could have gotten that," He said.

"I know that, but Jaycie is clinging to you right now," Sue said.

"Thank you," He said.

I looked at my fiancé, he looked exhausted. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was a mess. "Babe, you need to eat and go to bed."

"I will, I'm going to get Matt up in a while so he can eat and then give him a bath."

"What can we do to help?" Sue asked.

"I don't know," He sighed. "I'm not good at asking for help."

"Okay then, Jaycie's pack-n-play is still down stairs. Why don't you get her to bed tonight and we can get up with her. That way you can devote your attention to each other and Matt if he needs you," Dad said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Really Bella," Dad said rolling his eyes. "You two need to sleep."

Edward got up, handed Jaycie to my dad and walked outside. "I'll be back," I sighed.

I found him sitting on the steps of the back porch with this head in his hands. "Hey," I said sitting down on the step next to him.

"Hi," He whispered.

I reached over and rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I'll be in, just give me a few minutes," He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"For the first time since we started dating, I don't know if I'm okay of not," He said.

"I'm here if you need me," I said.

A tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you."

"Um, do you want me to wake Matt up?" I asked.

"Sure," He said softly.

I went back inside. "Is he okay?" Sue asked.

"He said he didn't know," I replied.

"You two need to spend some time talking after you've had some sleep," Sue said motioning for me to join her.

I followed her into the livingroom. "Let us take care of Matt and Jaycie tomorrow, you two spend the day sleeping or reconnecting."

"Sue," I gasped blushing.

"I'm serious Bella, you two need each other more than ever," She said.

"We'll see, I don't know if I have the energy for that," I admitted.

"You will," She said.

I hugged her. "I need to get Matt up," I said.

Matt was curled up under the blankets snoring softly. "Hey Matt," I said softly. He moaned but snuggled down deeper. "Hey buddy, you need to eat."

His eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" He asked groggily.

"You are home, you fell asleep with Jasper and we brought you home," I said.

"I need to go potty," He said yawning.

I watched him stumble a bit and remembered that they said he might be unsteady on his feet for a few days. I took his hand and lead him into the bathroom and staying with him to make sure he didn't fall. "My head hurts," He whispered flushing the toilet.

"Okay, we'll get you some pain reliever and food, that should help," I said.

He nodded and raised his arms up for me to pick him up. "I just want to sleep."

"I know Matt and you can after you eat something," I said carrying him into the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Dad asked him.

He nodded reaching for Charlie. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He took Jaycie to change her diaper," Sue said.

Matt curled up in dad's arms. "Here you go," I said handing him a cup with medicine in it. He took it quickly and curled back up resting his head in dad's chest.

"Would you like some soup?" Sue asked him

"No," He muttered.

"Buddy, you need to eat something, it will make you feel better," I said.

"I said no," He snapped. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on buddy, just a couple bites," I pleaded. He hadn't eaten much since lunch and I knew he was hungry.

"No!" He yelled.

I was shocked, he'd never yelled at me before. "Matt," I said reaching to rub his back.

"Leave me alone," He cried.

"What's going on?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen.

"I can't get him to eat," I said softly.

"Matt, what's going on?" Edward asked squatting next to him.

"I just want to sleep," He sobbed.

Edward glanced at me, he looked helpless. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"Matt, is there anything you would like to eat?" Sue asked.

"I want a cookie," He said.

Sue reached for a cookie and sat down across from him. "Alright, I'll let you have the cookie, but you have to eat two bites of soup."

He shook his head at first, but he ate half his soup and then ate his cookie. "Was it good?" I asked.

"Yes," He yawned. "I want to go to bed."

"Okay Matt, go take a bath and then you can," Edward said.

"Sleep good," Dad said hugging him.

"Are you leaving?" Matt asked.

"We're going to hang out here for a few days," Dad told him.

Matt smiled and hugged Sue. "Night nana, night papa."

"You two get him to bed and we'll take care of Jaycie," Dad said.

"Thank you," Edward and I said in unison.

**(Edward)**

Bella helped Matt undress as I started his bathwater. He had some bruises on his stomach and sides, but said they didn't hurt that bad. "Daddy, do I have to wash my hair?" He asked me.

"No Matt, not tonight."

He really needed to, but didn't want to run the risk of a meltdown. "Do you want bubbles?" I asked.

"Sure," He said.

Bella and I sat there in the bathroom as he played with a few bath toys. You could tell he wasn't himself and really was ready for bed.

"Would you like to get out?" I asked.

"Yes," He said softly.

I helped him stand and Bella wrapped a big fluffy towel around him. She picked him up and held him close to her. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too, mama," He said.

Once he was dressed, we tucked him into bed and Bella read him a story. I closed my eyes listening to her read. I knew what Matt loved about her, she was not only incredibly sexy, she had a soft voice and truly cared about people. She was an amazing teacher.

We kissed Matt, who was already asleep. "I need to clean out the tub," I said softly.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll meet you in bed," She said kissing me softly.

I hurried cleaning up the bath toys and Matt's dirty clothes. The stress of the past 24hours had caught up to me and I wanted nothing more to climb into bed next to Bella and hold her close to me.

The shower was still running when I went into my bedroom. I stripped my clothes off and slipped into the bathroom quietly. I groaned, my cock twitched as I watched Bella washing her body.

I couldn't stop myself, I stepped into the shower with her and wrapped my arms around her pressing my erection against her ass. "Edward," She gasped turning in my arms. I ran my hands over her breasts causing her to moan as I gently ran my nails over her nipples.

"So fucking gorgeous," I moaned dipping my head so I could gently suck on the soft skin under her ear.

"Show me," She breathed.

I moved my hand between her legs rubbing her slowly. "No Edward, I need you inside me," She whimpered.

I shifted us to where her back was against the wall and lifted her leg up over my hip. "Is this okay?" I asked.

"Wonderful," She said leaning in to kiss me. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella," I said sliding into her.

Our releases so strong, we slid down the wall holding each other. The water started to run cold so I shut it off. I lifted her out of the tub and carried her to bed.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What," She murmured.

"Don't ever leave me."

She pulled me into her arms and we clung to each other. "I'm here Edward, I'm not going anywhere."

**AN- AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I NEVER HONESTLY THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD BE SUCH A HUGE HIT, NOR DID I THINK IT WOULD GET TO CHAPTER 51. I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS PREWRITTEN AND NO WHERE NEAR READY TO END THIS STORY.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 52**

**(Carlisle)**

"I want to see my wife!" Jasper snapped "They wont let me see her!"

"I know Jasper," I sighed. "Once they release you I will take you down there."

"I don't want her to wake up alone," He said.

"Jasper," I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed "She's not going to wake up on her own. Due to the swelling in her brain they have her in a medically induced coma."

The doctors felt that Jasper needed to rest and heal a bit, before he saw Alice. He'd felt extreme guilt and depression from the accident and they were worried what seeing Ali would do to him.

"I mean it dad, you better get me a fucking wheelchair and get me down there or I am going to walk myself!"

I sighed. "Alright Jasper, here's the deal. I will see what I can do to get you down there, but you have to know a few things."

"What?" He snapped. "Is she dead?"

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"No one will tell me anything," He said. "It's like they don't think I can handle it."

He was right, I didn't think he could handle it. He was pretty upset with everyone at that point. He'd done great when Matt was in there with him, but once they left, he seemed to lose it.

"Listen to me Jasper, she has a breathing tube and looks pretty bad. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"She's my wife, let me see her."

"I'm going to go see what I can do, but I need you to promise me that you will not freak out down there."

"Okay," He said.

I went down the hall to the nurse's station. "Well Dr. Cullen, how can I help you?" Cindy the nurse asked me.

"I want to take Jasper down to see his wife, I'll take him in a wheelchair and stay with him," I said.

She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know."

"Then turn your back and don't watch what I'm about to do," I said.

Cindy smiled at me and pulled his charts. "It looks like this evening he's about to be discharged. Go ahead and take him down."

"Thank you," I said grabbing a wheelchair.

I got back down to Jasper's room. "Alright, let's go."

He winced as I helped him out of the bed and into the chair. "You are going to have to take it very easy the next few days," I warned.

"I will," He said.

I wheeled him down to the ICU. "Is anyone here?" He asked.

"I sent them all to get food, no one has eaten much."

He nodded. "I'm nervous."

"I know and that is totally normal," I said. "She has a breathing tube and she's got some bruising on her face."

"How long will she be in a coma?" He asked.

"They will continue to monitor the swelling and once the swelling is down they will bring her out of sedation."

"Then she'll wake up?" He asked.

"Hopefully," I said.

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Jasper, sometimes it takes a person awhile to totally come out of it," I explained.

"What will she be like when she wakes up?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Jasper, we don't know. She could come out fine or experience memory loss, there is no way to know until she wakes up."

"Memory loss, as in she might not remember the accident or me?"

I knealt down in front of him. "Jasper, I know this is a lot to take in and no matter what happens we are here for you."

"I wish it would have been me, dad. She doesn't deserve this."

I watched tears build up in his eyes. "And you wouldn't deserve this either," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go in," He said softly. "I need to do this."

**(Jasper)**

Dad wheeled me over as close as he could to Alice, but with the wheelchair, it didn't seem close enough. "Can I touch her?" I asked.

"Of course Jasper, talk to her, let her know you are here."

I stood up carefully, trying not to show how bad it really hurt. I gently took Ali's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Hey baby," I said softly. "I'm right here and I love you." I moved my hand gently over her stomach and couldn't stop the tears.

I felt dad's hand on my shoulder. "Why couldn't it be me in this position? Why did she have to lose the baby?"

"I don't know Jasper, nothing about this is fair," Dad said quietly.

"How am I going to tell her?" I asked caressing her cheek.

"Jasper, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, but Esme and I will help you."

"I just want to pull her into my arms and hold her. I want to go back and keep them all at home. Had I not been driving that night I would have never hit the ice and flipped the car. I could have killed Alice and Matt."

"Or yourself," Dad said softly.

"Maybe it would have been better," I said.

"Don't you dare say that," Dad said. "Yes, you both lost the baby, but you guys didn't lose each other or Matt."

"What if Alice blames me?"

"Jasper, Alice isn't going to blame you. She's going to be thankful that everyone is alright."

"Why couldn't it be me lying here in a coma?" I asked.

"Jasper, listen to me. What if the situation was reversed, but she still lost the baby? She would be dealing with all of that and worried about you. You didn't do any of this on purpose."

I didn't say anything for a while. I just stood there watching my wife sleep as dad walked around looking vitals. "What if it was Matt lying here?" Dad asked.

"I kept thinking about that as he laid in bed with me earlier."

"Jasper, we need to get you back to your room. They are going to discharge you later on today and then you can come visit as much as you want," Dad said.

"I don't want to leave her," I said.

"I know, but Jasper you also need to rest so you can heal."

I carefully leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Ali."

After getting back to my room and sleeping for a couple hours, the doctors released me, telling me to take it easy.

How the hell was I supposed to take it easy when I needed to be with my wife? She needed me, hell, I needed her.

I headed down to Alice's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. "You must be Jasper, I'm Sarah, I'll be taking care of your wife tonight."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Her vitals are stable which, is a good thing, and sometime this evening, they will take her for another CT scan to check the swelling," She explained. "Do you have any questions?"

"No," I said softly.

"Listen, she is young and healthy, I don't see any reason that she wont recover from this. It might take some time, but I believe she's going to be okay."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while, don't hesitate to page me if you need anything."

"Alice, you have to be okay," I pleaded holding her hand. "I can't lose you. I'm not as strong as Edward and Bella, there is no one else I could ever love the way that I love you."

I heard the door open, but didn't turn to see who it was. Two hands rested on my shoulders. "Hey man."

"Hi," I said softly. "Where is Rose?"

"They are all in the waiting room. No one wants to leave," Emmett said.

"Wow," I whispered.

"So how is Ali doing?" He asked me.

"They said that her vitals were good and they would take her for a CT scan tonight," I said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"No you aren't, you have two broken ribs and I know that has to hurt like hell."

"Seeing Ali this way hurts worse," I said.

"When was the last time you have eaten anything?" Emmett asked as Sarah and a few other people came into the room.

"We are going to take her for a CT scan now," Sarah said.

"Can I go with her?" I asked.

"No, we need you to stay here and you can see her when she's done," Sarah said.

"Why don't we go get food while they have Ali," Emmett suggested.

"No, I,"

"Mom, dad and Rose are all here in the waiting room, they can come in and sit with her until we get back," Emmett said.

"Fine."

Emmett and I went down to the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled the food. We grabbed our food and paid for it. "I know you don't want to think about this right now, but you are going to need to sleep," Emmett said.

"I'll sleep here," I said.

"Jasper, you aren't going to get much rest if you stay here," He said.

"I can't leave her," I said.

"Jasper, once she comes home you are going to have to help take care of her. How are you going to do that if you haven't had a chance to heal yourself?"

I knew he was right. "I just don't want to leave her," I said. "Not yet anyways."

"I understand that, but you have to think about you too," He said.

"I really don't want to go home," I admitted.

"Rose and I have already talked about it, you're coming to our house."

"I can't intrude," I said.

"You aren't, you are going to allow us to help you get better."

"I just really don't want to leave her," I said softly.

"I know Jasper, I wouldn't either," He said.

They hadn't brought Alice back yet by the time we got upstairs, so we went back to the waiting room to sit with our parents and Rose. "The nurse said they would come get us when they brought her back," Dad said.

"Okay," I said groaning as I sat down.

"Did they give you pain meds for your ribs?" Dad asked.

"They did, but I haven't taken any yet. I know they will knock me out and I need to be alert to be with Ali."

"That is where you are wrong. You need to rest up so you have the strength and energy to help her," Dad said.

"I tried to tell him," Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett is right," Dad said. "Let's wait and see what they say when they come out and then we will decide what to do from there."

We watched the clock intently; seconds seemed to turn into minutes that turned into what seemed like hours. "Should it take this long?" I asked.

"Jasper, you've only been back like five minutes," Dad said.

"They were getting ready to wheel her out as I left," I said.

"It takes a few minutes to get there. Doing the scan doesn't usually take long, but they are going to really look at her brain, so they will take their time."

I leaned back nodding. "Has anyone talked to Bella and Edward since they got home?"

"No, it's 11pm, hopefully they are all sleeping," Mom said.

"Maybe you could call them in the morning," Rose suggested.

"I will," I sighed.

"Jasper," Sarah said coming out into the waiting room. "You can come back now."

"I'll go with him and then we can trade off," Dad said.

I took my spot holding her hand. "How did things go?" Dad asked.

"They will be bringing the results into you," She said.

"I just wish there was something I could do," I said.

"You are here," Sarah said.

"They want me to go home and rest," I said.

"Your family is right," Sarah said. "Being over tired will not help anything."

I ran my hand up and down Alice's arm telling her over and over again how much I loved her. The thought of leaving her made me physically sick to my stomach. What if something happened to her and I wasn't there.

"Jasper," Dad said softly.

"I know you don't want to leave her, I can tell what you are thinking."

"What if something happens to her and I'm not here?"

"They will call you immediately," Dad said.

"How are you so calm? This is your daughter?"

Dad smiled softly. "Outside I'm calm, inside, I'm scared too, but what good does it do to get all worked up and freak out?"

"It doesn't," I sighed.

"If I stayed, would you go home with Emmett and Rose?" He asked me.

A doctor came in with Sarah. "Dr. Cullen, it's good to see you," He said shaking my dad's hand.

"Good evening, Dr. Michaels," Dad said. "This is my son in law Jasper."

He shook my hand. "We have the results of the CT Scan."

"Okay," I said nervously. I felt dad's hand on my shoulder.

"We were hoping for better results, however, it could have been a lot worse."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We were hoping to see a reduction of swelling, with that being said, it's not getting any better, but it's not getting any worse."

"That's good right?" I asked.

"It just means that it could take time for the swelling to go down. I'm encouraged when I see that it hasn't gotten worse."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."

"Now, I'm going to suggest that you go home and sleep. You are needed here, but only after you've had sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "I,"

"I'm staying the night at the hospital, he's going home with my other daughter and her husband," Dad said.

"Good plan. Things always seem the darkest in the night," Dr. Michaels said.

I felt sick, I didn't want to leave. I knew we were only a few minutes from the hospital, but it still seemed too far. I leaned over feeling more pain the before. "Ali, I'll be back in the morning. I love you so much." I kissed her and dad and I left.

"Emmett has your pain pills, take them Jasper, I mean it and get some sleep tonight."

"I will dad," I said. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome and I promise to call you if anything happens."

**AN- YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING AND I DON'T THINK I CAN THANK YOU ENOUGH. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND GETTING INTO JASPER'S HEAD A LITTLE BIT**


	53. Chapter 53

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 53**

**(Bella)**

I threw on Edward's t-shirt and boxers, I'd tossed and turned most of the night and decided sleep was over rated. I quietly slipped out of our bedroom and walked down the hall to Matt's bedroom. He was curled up in a ball holding a stuffed bear and snoring softly.

Two arms snaked around my waist. "Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered back.

"He's okay Bella," He said softly.

"I just had to check on him."

"Come back to bed, I'll help you sleep," He said pushing the hair off my neck and kissing it softly.

"I just want to check on Jaycie first."

"She's with your parents, she's fine," He said running his hands up under my shirt, grazing his fingers over my nipples.

"Oh," I moaned softly.

"Seriously Bella, come back to bed," He whispered.

We made it back to the bedroom and Edward slowly took my clothes off. He tilted my head back and brought his lips down to mine as his right hand came up to cup my breast. I reached down pulling his boxers down allowing his erection to spring free. Then I wrapped my arms around him closing the distance and kissing him forcefully. I moaned feeling his erection pressing against my stomach. "Bed," I gasped.

Edward lifted me up and carried me over to the bed, gently laying me down on. Edward sat back on his heels and looked down at me. "You are so fucking beautiful." I felt my neck heat clear up to the tip of my ears. "Don't move." He hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom, coming back just a second later with a bottle of lotion in his hand.

"You said you couldn't sleep," He said pouring lotion into his hand. "I'm going to help that."

"Oh God," I groaned.

He rubbed it in a bit and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to start with your neck and moved down, ending with your toes."

"Uh," I moaned.

Very gently, he started working the lotion into my neck and down over my shoulders. He leaned down gently taking my left breast in my mouth, flicking his tongue over the nipple and then moving to my right one. I could already feel the heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. He ran his hands over my breasts, then down my stomach.

I was writhing in anticipation as he got closer and closer to where I needed him the most. "Relax," He whispered.

"Touch me," I pleaded as he moved down rubbing my thighs.

"Not yet," He whispered. "Just relax and enjoy."

Edward took his time massaging each of my legs and then he got to my feet. He took his time massaging my feet, I did my best trying to enjoy it, but I was so turned on, I had a hard time.

"Please," I begged. He smiled softly and stretched out over me, kissing me softly on the lips. I wound my fingers in his hair. "Make love you to me." I spread my legs allowing his to nestle down closer.

I wrapped my legs around him and gasped as I felt him fill me deeply. I knew it wouldn't take us long. We were both close. I ran my hands up and down his back as I lifted my hips meeting him thrust for thrust. His pelvic bone was brushing against my clit sending me closer and closer to the edge.

Edward wrapped his arms around me holding as close to him as I could get. I couldn't hold back any longer and I bit down on his shoulder. "Oh God," He moaned.

"You're shaking," I said running my hands up and down his back.

"I'm okay," He breathed into my neck.

He rolled us over on our sides and I snuggled up against him listening to his heart beat. "Edward."

"What? Love," He whispered.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I said.

"You will never have to worry about it again. You aren't getting rid of me. You, me, Matt, Jaycie, Wolfie and however many babies we have will always be together."

**(Edward)**

I noticed a tear slip down Bella's face. "Bella?"

She shook her head, reaching up to wipe it away, but I stopped it, leaning in and kissing it away. "I'm okay."

"No, you aren't, you are crying."

"I just keep getting that reminder at how fast life can change," She whispered.

"Life does change fast, but, it's not always for the worst."

"Do you think Alice will be okay?" She asked me.

"Dad seems to think so," I said.

"I mean after she wakes up and finds out she lost the baby."

"Yes, it's going to take her some time. Look how long it took us to be okay. We are going to support her and hold her when she cries. I'm sure she will go through denial and anger, but in time, she will work through it all."

Bella sighed. "She was so excited."

"I know," I laughed softly. "Jasper said they were ready to paint the room blue. They both knew they were having a boy."

"She mentioned that the other day," Bella said.

We heard a soft knock on our door. "Mama, daddy."

"Just a second Matt," I called.

"Can I come in please?" It sounded like he was crying.

Bella went into the bathroom to clean up quickly while I dressed and opened the door. "What's wrong?" I asked picking him up.

"Can I sleep with you?" He cried.

In the time we'd been together, we'd had each of the kids in bed with us. While I wasn't a huge fan of it, but he needed us.

"Sure Matt," I said hugging him.

Bella joined us in the bed and Matt curled up against her. "What's that matter Matt? Did you have a bad dream?"

He sniffled "I dreamed that I got left in the car and no one could find me."

"Oh Matt, that had to be so scary," She said wiping his tears away.

"It was dark and cold and I was all alone."

"You aren't alone Matt, we are both here for you," I said wrapping my arms around both of them.

Matt yawned loudly. "Is your head feeling okay?" Bella asked.

He nodded. "It doesn't hurt right now."

"Okay, try to get some sleep," Bella yawned.

"I'll try," He whispered.

Bella fell asleep immediately, but it took Matt several minutes to relax. I didn't say anything, just rubbed him arms gently. I was getting tired too, but I was determined to stay awake until I knew he was asleep.

After another thirty minutes, his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep. I leaned over kissing them both, thanking God that I had the three of them and that Matt was okay.

**AN-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK, SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 54**

**(Jasper)**

"Dad, is she going to wake up?" I asked.

Dad got up and walked over to look at Ali's readings. "Son, her vitals are perfect, it might just take some time," He said sitting back down.

Alice had been in a coma for four days and earlier in the day they had begun weaning her off the meds.

"Come on Ali, come back to me," I pleaded to her. "I need you."

"Why don't we go get something to eat," Dad suggested.

"Go ahead. I'm not leaving her side."

I looked back down at Ali. "Come on angel, I need you to wake up. I love you Ali and we are going to get through this, but I need you to wake up."

Her hand gently tightened around my hand and her eyes started to flutter open. "Dad," I gasped.

He came over and paged the nurse's station. "Ali," I said kissing her knuckles.

Her eyes widened and she tried to speak. "Honey, you can't talk right now, you have a breathing tube," Dad said.

Alice moved her hand slowly over her stomach and looked at us as Nurse Sarah and Dr. Matt came in. "Good afternoon, Alice," Dr. Matt said walking over and shining the light in her eyes.

She tried once more to talk. "Let's remove the breathing tube, seems like you have some things to say," Dr. Matt said. "I've heard from your family that you are a fireball of energy."

Dad chuckled and I looked over, it was hard not to laugh as we knew Emmett and Rose had been talking to him.

Once her breathing tube was removed she looked at me. "What?" Her voice was dry.

"Ali, here drink some water," Dad said.

She sipped it slowly. "What's going on?"

I held her hand as they examined her and asked her questions which she was answering. "Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"Ali, we were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for four days," I said.

She looked around at all of us, her eyes full of fear as her hand rested on her stomach. "The baby's okay right?" She asked. "Jasper, the baby?"

"I'm sorry Ali," I said softly. "The force of the accident and the air bag hitting your stomach..."

"No!" She cried. "The baby's okay." She was sobbing.

Alice began freaking out trying to get the wires off of her and trying to pull her IV out. "Let me go, I want to go!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

Dad walked over to her "Alice Marie, stop it! You need to calm down or I will have Dr. Matt sedate you. Do you understand me?"

Alice laid back, tears still streaming down her face. "Alice, do you remember the accident?" Dr. Matt asked her.

"Matt, where is my nephew?" She asked. "He was in the car too."

"Honey, he's home. He's okay," I said.

"We need to take you down for a CT scan," Dr. Matt said.

"Don't take me away," She pleaded.

"It wont talk long and if things go well with the CT scan we will move you to a different room," He explained to her.

I leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"Do you promise?" She asked. Tears filled her eyes and she looked so scared.

"They will take you down for the scan and come to the waiting room to get me when you are done." She grabbed my hand. "I promise Ali."

"I'm scared Jasper," She cried.

"Walk down with us," Sarah said.

I took Ali's hand and we walked down the hallway. "Alice, Jasper isn't allowed to go beyond those doors right there," Dr. Matt said.

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'll be waiting," I said kissing her.

**(Carlisle)**

I sat down with my family in the waiting room. "Is she really okay?" Esme asked.

"Do you remember when she had to have her tonsils removed when she was 8?" I asked my wife.

"Yes," She sighed.

"About like that, maybe a little worse," I said. "She's acting like a scared little girl."

"Is that normal?" Rose asked.

"It is. Mentally, she's with it, she's just really scared," I explained.

"Does she know about the baby?" Rose asked.

"Yes, she asked about the baby right away," I said. "That's another part of it. She's been in a coma for four days, she wakes up and finds out her baby is gone. It's a lot to take in."

Esme got up and walked over towards the window. I got up and followed her, pulling her into my arms. "Why Carlisle, why did they have to lose that baby?"

"I don't know Es, but she's going to be okay," I whispered hugging her.

"Carlisle, I just want to go home and go to sleep. I want to wake up have everything back to normal."

"I know Es, I do too."

We hadn't left the hospital but a handful of times to shower, eat and get a change of clothes. I hated not being there for Bella, Edward and Matt, but they seemed to be doing okay. Each time we would leave, Matt would tell us to hug Alice for him. I was hoping he'd be able to hug her himself soon.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, I just talked to Edward. They said if she feels like company they would love to come see her," Emmett said.

"Once she gets into a room, it will be easier for visitors," I said.

"When will that be?" He asked.

"Once they get the CT results back, they will decide."

My phone buzzed **_"CT is done, and we're back in the room, but Ali is in the middle of a panic attack. She's freaking out." -Jasper_**

**_"Do you need me?" –Dad_**

**_"Yes," –Jasper_**

I looked at Esme. "I'm needed back there with Ali and Jasper."

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"Ali's having a panic attack."

I raced down the hall and into Ali's room, she was sobbing hysterically and starting to get physical with Sarah and Jasper.

With gentle force, I helped pin her down to the bed. "Alice, stop it!"

"I want to get up!" She snapped.

"You can't," I said. "Not yet, you need to be resting."

"I hate hospitals, I want to go home!" She yelled fighting me.

"Ali," Jasper pleaded.

"Go Jasper, I've got this," I said.

He backed up immediately and I turned my attention back to Ali. "Get a grip and talk to us."

"I didn't lose my baby!" She yelled.

My heart broke into a million pieces. "Oh Ali," I said.

"They are lying to me! I didn't lose him!"

I went to try to hug her, but she shoved me. "Do not push me!" I said forcefully. I took a deep breath. "Why would everyone lie to you?"

"I don't know, but my stomach isn't flat," She sobbed.

I saw the charts, I'd talked to the doctors, she lost baby. Excessive bleeding and trauma to her abdomen, the baby hadn't stood a chance.

"Alice, listen to me," I knew this wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot. "There was too much trauma for the accident, the baby was too small. Hell Ali, we almost lost all of you."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Stop lying to me!"

"Give her something to calm down," I said.

"No, do not drug me!" She screamed.

Sarah came back seconds later. "Here Alice, take this, it will help you relax."

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Alice, take it or we will sedate you," I said.

I was shocked when she actually swallowed the pill. It didn't take long for her to start to calm down.

I turned to Jasper, who stood there wide eyed and defeated. "Come here," I said softly. "Hold her."

"What if she freaks out?"

"We're all right here," I said.

He sat on the bed next to her rubbing her arm. "Jasper," She whispered.

"What love?"

"I'm scared, I don't feel right. I feel out of control," She cried softly.

"I know sweetheart," He sighed. "We're trying to help you"

He leaned down kissing her on the nose. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too," She whispered moving his hand up to her cheek.

"Did I really lose the baby?" She asked softly.

"Yes Ali," He said softly.

"Is Matt really okay though?" She asked.

"Yes, he's at home with Bella and Edward. He had a concussion, but he's getting through it."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked him.

"I'm much better now that you are awake," He said leaning over and kissing her.

Alice reached over and took my hand. "Is mom here?"

"She is honey, we haven't left."

"Can you get her?" She asked.

**(Esme)**

Carlisle and I walked hand in hand into Alice's room. I couldn't stop the tears as I saw her sitting there with her eyes open. "Mommy," She cried.

"Oh Ali," I cried hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you are awake."

"Me too," She said. "I just feel so empty and different."

"I'm sorry baby," I said wiping her tears away.

I sat there on the edge of her bed holding her hand, while Jasper laid back in the bed holding her in his arms. Carlisle sat in the chair close by and I realized that none of us could take our eyes off of Alice. She had dark circles under her eyes, but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm really tired," She said quietly.

"Go to sleep Ali," Carlisle said.

"What if I don't wake up?" She asked.

"I'll wake you up," Jasper said.

"How?" She asked.

He leaned over. "Like this," He said kissing her.

She leaned in against him and after a few minutes of really fighting it, she fell asleep.

**AN- SO I'VE HAD A CRAZY WEEKEND AND I'M EXHAUSTED. MY DAUGHTER WAS HELPING HER GRANDMA PUT STUFF IN THE TRUNK OF THE CAR AND THE TRUNK CAME DOWN AND THE SIDE OF IT HIT HER IN THE HEAD ABOVE HER RIGHT EYE. TWO TRIPS TO THE E.R. AND SHE HAS A CONCUSSION. IT'S REALLY SCARY! WRITING THEM IN THE STORY IS MUCH EASIER THAN WATCHING YOUR CHILD WITH ONE!**

**HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK, SEE YOU ALL SATURDAY.**

**PLEASE STAY SAFE IF ANY OF YOU ARE IN THE PATH OR THE HURRICANE! WE ARE GETTING THE COLD AND SNOW, BUT NOT THE WORST. STAY SAFE EVERYONE!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 55**

**(Bella)**

"How could a person be so tired?" I asked Edward as we snuggled on the couch watching a movie.

Dad and Sue had taken the kids out for supper that night and were giving us some alone time. Matt was doing pretty well, he didn't have his energy level back yet and would get tired easily, but all and all he was doing well during the day. At night however, he would have horrible nightmares of the accident or just being left alone. There were nights we were up and down with him three different times. The past night, while sleeping with us, he dreamed that he was playing basketball and got hit by a car. He woke up screaming and ended up having an accident.

"God Bella, I don't know," Edward yawned.

"Is he even going to be ready to go back to school on Monday?" I asked.

"When we take him back for his checkup we will ask. I know we need to get back to work and he needs to get back to school, but damn he's not sleeping any better than we are."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I guess we just keep talking to him," He sighed.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and held him. We hadn't been together since the night we got Matt out of the hospital and it didn't appear we would be taking advantage of our alone time, we were just too tired.

Edward's phone rang and he reached over for it. "Hi mom," He said. "Yes, she's here too. I'll put you on speaker."

"Can you hear me?" Esme asked.

"We can hear you," I laughed. "How are things going?"

"Alice is awake," Esme said.

I felt like fifty tons had been moved off of my chest "How is she?"

"She's really scared, but talking. They took her down for a CT scan and they said if the results were good, they would put her into a regular room soon."

"Good," Edward said.

"Can we come up to see her?" I asked.

"Tomorrow would probably be better," Esme said. "When she woke up, she immediately asked about the baby, so they went ahead and told her."

"How did she take it?" Edward asked.

"She got really upset, I don't know if it has really sunk in for her yet," Esme replied. "Oh guys, I need to get off here. Carlisle just got a text from Jasper I'll call you when we know something."

"Ok, we love you," Edward said.

"Love you guys too, and kiss the kids for me."

**(Sue)**

We had taken the kids to Chuck-E-Cheese in Port Angeles. Jaycie didn't care anything about it, but we thought it would do Matt some good to have some fun and since it was a weeknight they weren't that busy.

I gave Jaycie her bottle and watched as Charlie and Matt played Skee ball. I could tell by watching him he was getting tired. He wore out so easily since the accident. Jaycie spit out her bottle and tried to sit up to look around. "Pretty soon you will be able to play with Matt," I said earning a huge grin.

"Can we get more tokens?" Matt asked coming over to where I was sitting.

I glanced at my watch, it was getting close to 8pm and from the dark circles under Matt's eyes, he needed to go home and get into bed. "Why don't we come back another time," I suggested. "We need to get you guys home."

He frowned. "Okay."

"Did you have fun tonight?" Charlie asked him.

"Thank you for bringing me here papa and nana."

"You're welcome," Charlie and I said in unison.

As we were heading out to the car, Matt suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Matt?" Charlie asked.

"No, no, no," He said shaking his head.

"Matt," Charlie asked.

Matt stood there trembling as he stared at the car. "I don't want to get in the car."

Charlie walked over to Matt. "It's okay Matt."

Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Sue, get Jaycie in the car," Charlie said.

**(Charlie)**

"Come on Matt, it's okay, let's go home," I said.

"No!" He cried backing away toward the building.

A couple people coming out of the place stopped at stared at us. "Matt, it's okay," I said.

"No papa, please don't make me go," He cried.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay," I said hugging him close to me. I could feel his little body shaking as I held him.

I carried him over to a bench and sat down with him. I'd never dealt with a small child's panic attack and it was scary.

"Matt," I said softly. "Are you scared of getting in the car?"

"We were singing funny songs, and all of a sudden, the car started to turn around and I hit my head really hard on something."

Up until now, he hadn't remembered the accident. It really hurt to see how scared he was. "Matt, do you want Sue to sit in the backseat with you?" I asked.

"I don't know," He whispered.

"We'll let Sue sit back there with you and I will drive slow," I promised.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"Yes Matt," I said.

The ride back was long. Sue held him close to her as he cried all the way back. I could hear her talking to him and telling him he was okay, but it wasn't helping. I just wanted to get him home so Edward could help him through this.

I carried Matt inside, he had his face in my neck and I could still feel his tears. Edward and Bella were curled up on a blanket in front of the fire place with cups of hot chocolate next to them. They were both sleeping against each other. I stood there watching them. I couldn't believe how different Bella was.

I had always really like Jake and never had a doubt that he would take care of her. They joked around a lot and had a very young and innocent kind of love. Edward was different. Yes, they were older and had been through a lot, but there was a love and respect in his eyes when he looked at her. I couldn't wait to see her in her dress as I walked her down the aisle.

I set Matt down and reached down shaking Edward's arm. "Edward," I whispered loudly.

"What?" He asked sitting straight up.

"We're home," I laughed.

He looked over at Bella. "Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Daddy," Matt cried going over to him.

Edward pulled him into his arms. "What happened?"

"He panicked and remembered the accident tonight."

"Oh Matt," Edward said rubbing his back.

"I was scared daddy," He cried.

"Sue sat in the back with him," I said.

"I'm going to take him upstairs," Edward said.

I hugged Matt goodnight and patted Edward on the back. I liked my future son-in-law a lot more than I did the first time I met him and I came home finding them groping each other.

Sue had just finished changing Jaycie's diaper and sat down on the bed with her. "Edward took Matt upstairs, but Bella is still sleeping."

"Good, she needs to sleep," Sue yawned.

"You do too," I laughed.

"I'm really okay. I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"I know that feeling, but I'm glad they are letting us help," I said.

"Can you get me a bottle for her?" Sue asked snuggling with Jaycie.

I made her the bottle and took it back to Sue. "Want me to give it to her?"

Sue smiled. "Sure."

I took Jaycie and sat down in the chair. "Hey pretty girl," I said kissing her.

"Does she remind you of Bella?" Sue asked.

"A lot," I sighed. "Renee was okay with her at first, she would feed her, but it wasn't near how Bella is with Jaycie. She didn't talk to her much. She was content to feed her and set her down."

"That's really sad, she missed out on an incredible woman," Sue said. "I wish Bella was mine."

I looked over at her. "She is your daughter Sue."

"I know, but when I hold Jaycie, I wish I could have held Bella like that and watched her grow up."

"Me too, Sue. Renee sure didn't give a damn."

"How long have you guys been home?" Bella asked coming into the room. She still had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had aged ten years in the past four days.

"We haven't been home long. Edward is upstairs putting Matt to bed," I told her.

She came in and took Jaycie from me and went and sat down on the bed with Sue. "Are you not sleeping?" Sue asked her.

"Not really, Matt wakes up every night having a nightmare."

"He had a panic attack tonight, Sue had to ride in the back with him, but he's starting to remember things from the accident," I told her.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

"In time, I think we need to encourage him to talk about it," I told her.

Bella brought Jaycie up close to her and burst into tears. "Oh honey," Sue said going over to her and putting her arms around them both.

"I feel so helpless," She cried. "Nothing seems to be working. He's not sleeping at night and now he's having panic attacks."

"Bella, just keep loving him and talking to him, he will be okay. It's just going to take time," I said.

"Alice woke up this afternoon," Bella said softly. "She immediately asked about the baby and didn't take the news well at all."

"Does she remember any of it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Esme just called with a quick update," Bella replied.

"Maybe you and Edward could go visit her tomorrow and spend some time together just the two of you," Sue said.

"I hate to leave the kids with you guys, you have helped so much already."

"Don't worry about it, we can help and that's what counts," I said.

**(Edward)**

I peeked into the room where Charlie and Sue were staying and found Bella holding Jaycie and talking to her parents. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sue said.

Bella stood up allowing me to kiss Jaycie, who was already asleep, then put her in her pack-n-play. I sat down in the seat and pulled her into my lap. "Is Matt okay?" She asked.

"He will be," I said. "We talked about it some and he seemed calmer."

Bella yawned. "You should get some sleep," I whispered.

"I know," She sighed

"You two go to bed, Edward, you look just as bad as Bella does," Charlie said.

"Thanks dad," Bella groaned.

"He's right, go to bed," Sue said.

Bella stood up and we said goodnight to everyone.

"Dad and Sue offered to keep the kids so we could spend some time together," She said as we walked up the stairs.

"I've been thinking about a weekend getaway," I admitted.

"Better hope I get some sleep or I will sleep the whole time."

"I wouldn't complain," I said kissing her cheek.

"Sure you would," She said grinning at me.

"I'm sure we'd make something work out," I laughed.

Bella was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. I covered her up and snuggled in against her vowing to get her away for a weekend so we could sleep and reconnect.

**AN- SORRY THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG! IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS OF HELL HERE! THE ER DIAGNOSED MY DAUGHTER WITH A MILD CONCUSSION, HOWEVER, IT WAS DETERMINED SEVERE SINUS INFECTION. LAST WEEK WE WERE AT THE STORE SHE ABOUT PASSED OUT. ANOTHER TRIP TO THE DOCTOR REVEALED SHE ALSO HAD VERTIGO ON TOP OF THE SINUS INFECTION. SHE HASN'T BEEN ABLE TO WALK IN A WEEK. I'VE BEEN READY TO PULL MY HAIR OUT, BUT TODAY SHE SEEMS BETTER!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 56**

**(Jasper)**

I reached over and grabbed Ali's hand as we drove home. The doctors made her stay a week after she woke up to make sure she was okay and didn't have any lasting effects from the accident or coma.

"I'm so glad to be going home," She said softly. "I don't know if I could stand that hospital food another day."

I laughed. "I tried to sneak you food, I just always got caught."

She laughed. "I know and thank you for trying."

Alice was doing really well, all things considered. The first couple of days were spent with me holding her as she cried over the loss of our baby. Then, she hit a phase where she seemed to hate everything and everyone. She snapped at the doctors and nurses and yelled at me. The only one she didn't yell at was dad and I think it was because she knew he would sedate her if she got too angry at him.

I pulled into the driveway and saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Are you going to ask me that every time I cry?" She asked.

The hospital had brought in a therapist to talk to her, it pissed her off at first, but after talking to her a couple times, it seemed to help. I talked to her myself and she helped me know how to talk to Ali.

"I might," I said smiling.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "It just doesn't seem like anything has changed, yet a lot has."

"I know," I said.

Alice played with the zipper on her coat. "What?" I asked.

"Do you still want to have a baby?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Losing this baby, it didn't change your mind on future kids did it?"

"I hadn't really thought about it I guess. I guess I was waiting to see what you thought," I said.

"I still want to have kids," She said.

I got out of the car and walked around to her side opening her door. I took her hands and pulled her out of the car. "Ali, if you want kids, I'll give you as many as you want."

"Really," She whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks.

I really wanted to pick her up and carry her into the house, but I couldn't. "Let's go inside," I suggested, wrapping my arms around her.

We got into the house and in our room. I gently helped her undress, her bruises were fading and some were barely visible, but the one on her stomach was still pretty nasty looking. I wanted her run her hand over it and her chin quivered. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. "It's going to be alright Ali."

"I know," She whispered sitting down on the bed. "It still hits me."

"It does me too."

Alice yawned. "Why don't we get some rest," I suggested.

We curled up under the covers. "I've always loved this bed, but I think I love it a whole lot more now," She sighed curling up against me.

"I've missed this," I said kissing her.

"How is Matt?" She asked.

"He's doing okay," I assured her.

"I miss him," She said softly.

"Maybe we can go over and see them tomorrow."

"Do you think she's still going to want me to help plan her wedding?"

I rolled over to face her. "Alice, why wouldn't she?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I haven't seen her and Edward since the day after I woke up and I haven't seen Matt since before the accident." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry. I don't think it's personal, I just think they have been spending time with Matt. I haven't talked to them mucheither, but dad has and Matt isn't sleeping well and has nighmares."

"Oh," She said softly.

"As far as helping plan her wedding, I think she'd be hurt if she knew you were questioning that."

"I guess you're right," She said softly.

"I always am," I whispered leaning over to kiss her. "And tomorrow maybe we can go over and see them."

"Um, does Matt know?"

"About the baby," I asked. She nodded slightly. "Yes, Edward told him. He was really sad, but was more worried about you."

"I hope he will still spend the night with us."

"Ali, our relationship with Matt wont change," I said.

"Then why does it feel like everything has changed?"

"We went through a traumatic experience Ali, it changed us all, but not for the worst."

As soon as Ali was asleep, I slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen to make a grocery list. I opened up the freezer and realized that someone had stocked it. There was several premade meals and other food in there.

I grabbed my phone. **_Mom, thank you for all the food-J_**

**_It wasn't me, it was Rose and Bella, they went shopping, the three of us cooked though.-mom_**

I quickly dialed Bella's number. "Hello," She answered.

"Hey Jasper, how are you guys doing?"

"I got Ali home and she's asleep now. I just wanted to call and tell you thank you for the food."

"Jasper, you're welcome. Rose and I wanted to do something to help. Is Ali okay?"

"Her moods swing. One minute she's happy and the next minute she's afraid that everything has changed."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I think it's just the shock of everything she's been through."

"I'd love to come over and see her," Bella said.

"She'd love that," I said.

**(Bella)**

I parked behind Jasper's new car and got out. Since Alice was home, things were starting to return to normal. Edward and I went back work and Matt had gone back to school. My parents had gone home and Carlisle and Esme had come home. I missed my parents and was really glad to see Esme and Carlisle, but I was ready to move into our home.

Jasper opened the door. "Welcome Bella."

"Hey," I said.

"Who is it?" I heard Alice ask.

I stepped in and saw Alice standing in the living room. She was thinner and had dark circles under her eyes, but she still looked the same.

"Bella," She gasped.

I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," She cried.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I feel like I've lost everything, when I've only lost my baby."

"I'm so sorry, Alice."

"Is Matt okay?"

I knew in that moment what Jasper had meant earlier that her moods would swing around. "Matt's fine, he's still not really sleeping well, but he's okay."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I wanted to come alone to see you. I left Edward with the kids."

I took her hand and led her over to the couch. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too," She sighed. "Um, do you still want me to help with the wedding?"

"Of course, I need all the help I can get," I said.

"Yes, you do need help," She laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh. "That's why I asked you."

"Did you guys get moved?" Alice asked.

"No, we put everything on hold. We wanted to know you were okay first."

"I don't know when I'll be okay, but I'm getting there," She said. "So was the party fun that night?"

I hesitated. "We didn't have the party. Dad got called out and I went to put Jaycie down. I was walking out of the room when I heard there'd been an accident. We got to the hospital and found out it was the three of you, it was awful."

"I don't really remember being in the car that night."

"Dad said he couldn't get you out, he tried."

"Your dad was there?" She asked.

I nodded. "He came up on it before the ambulance got there."

"Damn," She muttered. "That must have been awful."

"It was, I don't think he's sleeping much either."

"Maybe we can get you moved into your new house and have a party to celebrate," She said changing the subject.

"That would be fun, but maybe the first night we are in the house, you could keep both kids here for the night."

"Are you serious? Jaycie would get to stay to?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"I'd love that," She said.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too," She sighed. "After you get moved, we should all go look for your wedding dress."

"Yes," I said. "It's time."

"Bella, it's been time since the moment you two met," She said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**(Bella)**

"Alice, are you sure you don't mind?" I asked her.

"Bella, for the millionth time, I'm alright. Emily and I can handle Matt and Jaycie for the day."

"I know you can handle them, I was worried how being around Emily would be," I said.

A flash of sadness flitted across her face. "Bella, I'm okay. Yes, I still get sad, but I wouldn't want to take away Emily's joy. I'm not that selfish of a person."

"I know and I didn't mean it that way," I said. "I was just worried about you."

"Thank you, but I love Emily and I can't wait to see that baby boy when he's born."

I smiled, I couldn't wait either. "So are you guys going to try again anytime soon?" Alice smiled. "We're talking about it, but we want to wait a few months. We both feel that right now is too soon."

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her. Her and I had been really good friends, but we'd gotten a lot closer since the accident. We all had really, I'd even gotten closer to Rose.

"So are you and Edward ready for your first night alone in your new house?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "After packing up two houses and all the sorting that goes with that, I think as soon as everyone leaves we are going to crash."

"You say that, but wait until you realize you are alone and you have the whole house, just the two of you."

I blushed. "We've had sex in that house before."

"I'm not surprised," She said rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying, this will be different, you are moved in and have the whole night. If it was me, I'd definitely take advantage of that tub in your room."

"Alice," I giggled.

"Have you already?" She asked.

"No," I said giggling. "I'm not telling you where, but never that tub."

"You will," She giggled before turning and walking away. "Matt, are you ready to go?" She called walking out of the kitchen. "What has you so red?" Edward asked coming in the backdoor with Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice," I said simply.

"What did my wife do?" Jasper asked.

"Never mind," I said. "I think she's getting the kids ready to go."

Emmett and Jasper walked out of the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone together. "What did she say?"

"She said if it was up to her, she'd take advantage of our tub tonight."

Edward laughed. "Believe me, after all the lifting we are about to do, I believe we will take full advantage and you can give me a massage."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," He said smirking. "A full massage."

"Yeah, you better keep hoping, I'm exhausted. I'm ready to get this done so I can go to bed. You can rub yourself all you want," I said running my hand over his crotch and turning around to walk away.

"Bella," He groaned.

"Guess you have a new problem to work out huh?" I smirked walking out of the kitchen. Alice picked Jaycie up as Matt had all the bags. "You two be good," I said hugging Matt.

"We will mama," He said hugging me back tightly.

Edward came into the livingroom. "I hope you enjoy sweet torture after what you just did to me in the kitchen," He whispered in my ear.

"Bye guys," He said kissing Jaycie and hugging Matt.

"Bye daddy," Matt said. "Don't forget to take Wolfie."

"We wont," Edward laughed.

Matt really did love that dog and helped take care of her. He was even great about taking her for walks around the back yard.

Once Alice and the kids were gone, we got to work. Loading the truck wasn't going to take a long time, it was the unloading that would be the worst. Luckily, the boxes were all down stairs ready to be loaded and we had tried to label where everything went.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Spending the night alone in your new house with Edward," She said.

"He's already requesting a massage," I said. "Oh really, he gets a massage and you don't?" She asked.

"That's what he thinks, I think he's going to go to bed with blue balls."

"Oh my God," She gasped giggling. "That's so bad."

"I know," I laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella's just talking about things that are blue," Rose said smiling.

Edward looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. "Care to share?"

"Nope," I giggled.

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "You are so going to get it."

Once he walked away, I turned to Rose. "Now he says I'm going to get it."

Rose smiled. "You need to play hard to get tonight."

"Oh, believe me, I have a plan," I laughed.

"Good if you need any ideas, just ask me."

"I'll do that."

Once we got over to the new place, Sue and Esme ran to get lunch for everyone. While everyone took a break, I went upstairs to figure out where to put everything in the bathroom. I bent over to open the bottom drawer and squealed as a hand went between my legs. "What to hell!" I turned around to see Edward standing there and I gasped. His eyes were dark as he stood there staring me down.

He gently pushed me up against the wall. "You got me all turned on and left me standing there in the kitchen," He breathed.

"Was it that bad?" I asked smirking.

He reached out and unbuttoned my jeans shoving them along with my panties down my legs. I held his shoulders to support me as I kicked them off. "We don't have much time, but I'm so damned worked up right now, I can't see straight." He walked over and locked the door, then dropped his jeans and boxers. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hold on tight."

I gripped his shoulders as he slid into me, filling me with one thrust. "Fuck," I gasped bringing my head down to his shoulder. Edward's mouth was on my neck, nipping and kissing it. "Edward." He thrusts were strong and intense, we were both panting heavily.

Someone pounded on the door. "Hold on," I tried to say without groaning.

"Foods here," Sam called. "Better come eat before Emmett gets the food."

"Go away!" Edward growled.

I could feel my release building. Edward's lips were back on my neck and he bit down. That as all it took and I lost it. I gripped his hair pulling it forcefully as he filled me.

I slumped against him, my body felt like jelly. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm not real sure," I replied. "I don't know if I can move."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"No, that was wonderful," I said smiling. Edward's stomach growled and I laughed. "I hope for your sake there is still food left."

"If there's not, I can always eat you," He said kissing me.

"What has gotten into you today?" I asked.

"You," He said fixing his clothes.

Once we were dressed we headed downstairs to the kitchen. "You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"We're fine," I said not making eye contact with him.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said coming up next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have a bruise right there," He said touching it.

I blushed and glared at Edward, who just smirked at me.

"Edward, did that?" Emmett asked. "Damn, I thought it was a vampire up there. Sam said there was a lot of banging around in the bathroom."

"Did your parent's not raise you to have a filter?" Dad asked him.

"Nope," He said.

"Then for the love of God, were you dropped on your head at birth?" Dad asked.

"Oh Charlie, relax, those two are getting married in a few months." Emmett smiled. "They are practicing for a baby."

"Emmett!" We all exclaimed.

"Emmett, outside now!" Dad growled. Emmett paled, but followed him outside.

"Well it was nice knowing my husband," Rose said shaking her head. "Sorry Bella, I've tried."

"I forgive you Rose," I said turning to Edward. "I can't believe to marked me."

"Sorry," He said laughing.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail. "Whatever," I said making sure my neck was covered and I walked out of the kitchen.

I hated hickies and how embarrassing for him to do that with all of our family in the house. Then there was Emmett who just couldn't shut his mouth. Tears burned in my eyes, I was so embarrassed.

"Bella," Sue said coming into the livingroom with Esme. "You okay?"

"No," I said wiping my eyes. "I'm fucking embarrassed."

Esme moved my hair off of my shoulder. "It's small Bella and more red than anything."

"Does it really matter?" I asked. "It's embarrassing. It just shows what was going on."

Sue smiled. "I think we've all been in that position Bella, things happen in the heat of the moment."

"She's right Bella," Esme said.

"My most embarrassing moment was when you were 14 and saw a mark your dad left on my neck," Sue said.

"Gross, I guess I blocked that memory."

"Bella," Edward said cautiously as he came into the livingroom.

"We'll leave you two alone," Esme said hugging me.

"I'm sorry," He said coming over to me. "I got carried away and didn't realize I had done it."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"No it's not alright. You're really upset and your dad hasn't come back inside and neither has Emmett."

"Dad's buried his body somewhere," I said shrugging.

"I'm really sorry Bella," He said.

"I said it's alright."

"But you are mad at me, I can tell."

"I'm fucking humiliated Edward, Sam knew what was going on in there and now everyone else does to!"

Edward sighed. "I know."

"I guess I'm the only who thinks it's a big deal, but fuck, I don't need the whole family knowing every time we are together."

"They don't, we've only been caught a handful of times," He said.

"Well it was a mistake to do that with all these people in the house!"

His face fell, but in that moment I really didn't care. I was still too embarrassed. Maybe I was over reacting, but still it pissed me off.

"I guess from here on out I'll ask for your permission before I touch you again. Oh and I'll make sure we get the couch out of the truck since I'll be sleeping there for a while."

"Seriously Edward, you'd sleep on the couch?"

"Um, you really don't seem like you like me that much right now," He said.

"You fucking gave me a hickey and Emmett pointed it out to everyone!" I yelled.

Edward looked down. "Fuck Bella, I'm sorry," He said.

"It's embarrassing," I said fighting my tears once again.

Edward placed his hand on my cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. "Baby, I'm so sorry. We'd worked each other up off and on all day long, that it just happened." He leaned in and his lips lightly brushed against mine. "I love you Bella and honestly, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked me.

"Apologize to my dad," I said.

"I will, as soon as he comes back in, if he ever comes back in."

(Emmett) "Emmett what the hell is wrong with you? Do you get some sick enjoyment out of watching my daughter blush?"

I'd taken things one step to far and Charlie was pissed. "Sir,"

"Do not sir me!" He snapped. "I'm very well aware that my daughter and Edward are, um, well, physical with each other, but that doesn't mean that I want to know about it. I'm not stupid Emmett, my house isn't that big, the walls are thin, but I don't go around announcing what I hear. Did you see how embarrassed she was?"

I dropped my eyes. "Yes sir."

"You are too old to go around acting like you do. It's high time you grew up."

"Charlie, I'll apologize to her." "You better," He said. "I like you Emmett, your funny, great with the kids and a nice guy, but every time you are around Bella, you pick on her about her s… se….life."

"I know, but, sometimes it's so easy to get carried away."

"What would you do if someone picked on Rose like you pick on Bella?"

"I'd get pissed off," I admitted.

"Well, you picking on my daughter pisses me off."

"Charlie, I really am sorry. I'll try not to pick on her as much."

"Thank you," He said. "Now go in there covering your eye and ask for ice."

"What?"

"Let's pretend I hit you," Charlie said smirking.

I covered my left eye and headed into the house. "I need ice!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Rose asked rushing to me.

"He hit me," I said.

"Here," Mom said handing me a cold Pepsi.

"Thanks," I said carefully moving it to my eye.

"What happened?" Bella asked coming into the kitchen.

"Your dad hit me," I said.

"Dad," She gasped. "You hit him?"

"He embarrassed you and I was upset," Charlie said shrugging.

"Good," Rose said laughing. "Saved me from breaking a nail."

Everyone was staring at me, I was almost afraid to speak. I couldn't take it anymore and I dropped the can. "Got you," I laughed.

"You moron," Rose laughed.

The room broke out into laughter and I walked over to Bella. "I'm really sorry."

She gave me a small smile. "I forgive you," She said hugging me.

"Emmett, it has to stop. It's not funny anymore," Edward said.

"I know and I'm sorry."

**(Bella)**

It had been a long day and I was ready to collapse, yet we still had the toy room to finish and Edward and I weren't allowed in there. Sue, Rose and Esme had locked themselves up in there working, while the guys had gone out to put Matt and Jaycie's swing set and trampoline together. We knew it would be too cold to spend too much time outside, but thought it would be best to go ahead and get it together.

The front door opened and Alice and Emily came in with the kids. "Wow, moving day and you are being lazy," Alice said.

"The guys are in the back yard and I've been locked out of the toy room," I sighed walking over and hugging Matt, then kissing Jaycie.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked.

"We went shopping," Matt said rolling his eyes. "Then we went to Chuck-E-Cheese."

"What did you go shopping for?" I asked Matt.

"The baby," Matt said.

I looked at Alice, her lip trembled a bit. "I'm going to check on everyone," Alice said handing me Jaycie and walking towards the toy room.

"Matt, go look at your bedroom," I suggested.

"I know, go play in the road so you guys can talk," He said smiling.

"He's too cute," Emily said.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked.

"She suggested the shopping trip and at first I said no, scared it would be too much for her, but she insisted. She stayed strong in front of Matt, but at Chuck-E-Cheese, she admitted it was hard for her."

"Then why did she do it?" I asked.

"She wanted to get something for the baby," Emily said. "It would be awful to lose a baby, I feel for her."

"I do too," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel really good. I can't believe I'm on the last few weeks," She said.

"I know," I said rubbing her stomach.

"You're still going to be in the delivery room, right?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said.

Alice came back into the livingroom and I handed Jaycie to Emily and walked over to Alice. "I know today couldn't have been easy," I said pulling her into a hug. "I just wanted to do something for Emily, I haven't gotten her little guy anything yet."

"Oh Alice," Emily said. She set Jaycie down on the floor and joined us in the hug.

"I wanted that baby," Alice cried. "I wanted to feel my baby kick and move and have everyone touch my stomach."

"I'm sorry Alice, I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for you."

Alice smiled sadly at Emily. "I told Bella, I'm not a selfish person, I'm so excited for you two. I can't wait to see him. It's just that I still get sad."

Alice put her hand on Emily's stomach and smiled. "I'll just kidnap this little guy from time to time and spoil him."

"I'll let you," Emily laughed.

Esme walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "I'll go get Matt," Alice said.

Everyone joined us in the livingroom and Alice stood in front of Edward and me. "We wanted to do something special for you guys and for the kids, so they never forget Jake and Lauren. It took us some time to decide where to put it and what to do, but I think you will like it."

Edward put his arms around me. "Are you ready?"

"Have you seen it?" I asked.

"No," He said.

We walked into the other room with Matt and Jaycie and I gasped. On the wall was the collage they gave us at Christmas. On one side someone had written Lauren's name and on the other side was Jake's name. Under the picture it said. **_"Gone, but never far from our hearts."_**

"Wow, it's beautiful," I gasped.

"Thank you," Edward said. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"We plan on adding Jaycie and Matt's hand prints, but didn't want Matt to see it before you guys," Rose said.

"I love it," Matt said. "There's my mommy."

Edward picked him up and hugged him. "You are such an amazing kid Matt, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

That evening after everyone had gone home, Edward and I fell into the bed yawning. "It feels wonderful to lie down," I yawned.

"Yes it does," He agreed wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you for letting me sleep here in bed with you."

I laughed softly, rolling my eyes. "Edward, I just don't like hickeys."

"What about hidden ones," His hand slipped down between my legs. "Even ones right here?" He asked gently rubbing my upper thigh.

"Oh," I breathed.

"So I can leave them here, but not here?" He asked kissing over the one he left earlier.

"Exactly," I hummed.

Edward pushed me onto my back and slid down between my legs. "God you are beautiful," He said running his nose up the inside of my thigh, gently kissing me. He ran his hands up my thighs rubbing them as he got busy kissing my inner thigh. "I'm going to do something to you that I've been wanting to for a long time."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you come so hard, you are screaming my name," He purred against me.

His mouth connected with my wet hot center and I felt spread me with his fingers. "Edward," I breathed. I was already gripping the sheets as he kissed me and thrust his tongue deep within me. "Oh." He mouth connected to my clit and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I was a quivering mess as he continued to bring me closer and closer. I moved one hand into his hair, scratching my nails against his scalp. I was about to lose it and didn't want to, I was enjoying it and wasn't ready for it to be over. I opened my mouth to say something, but was overcome with pleasure and couldn't. Edward replaced his mouth and started using his fingers. "Oh my God," I gasped gripping his hair. I was so tightly wound, but couldn't fall over the edge. He gently licked and kissed my inner thigh and bit down sucking on it. "Edward," I cried out coming harder than I ever had in my life. Very gently, Edward climbed back up me and gathered me up in his arms. Our mouths connected and the taste of myself on him was too much. I moaned as aftershocks from a smaller release flowed through me.

"Did you just?" Edward looked at me shocked. "Just by kissing?"

"Yes," I panted. My arms legs felt like jelly and I couldn't process much of anything.

"Fuck that was hot," He groaned.

"I've never had that happen before," I said continuing to hold him close.

"Well," He said smirking. "I'm glad I was the one that could make you do it."

"So proud of yourself aren't you?" I asked.

"Damn right," He laughed. "So tell me, why don't you like hickeys?"

I rolled my eyes. "I work in a classroom of kindergarteners, is it really appropriate?"

"I guess not," He sighed.

"There were times when I was younger, that Jake would intentionally give me one. He knew it pissed my dad off, but at the time he didn't care."

"Seriously," He said. "I thought your dad like him?"

"He did, after he grew up and matured a bit. He was always immature in some ways, but once we got the house and we were living on our own he grew up a lot more."

"You were both young, although, I think if any guy marked my daughter, I'd have him castrated," Edward said.

"I'm sure you would," I giggled. "Did your parents get along with Lauren?"

"Yes, they loved her and always considered her a part of the family. They weren't ones to turn their back on people. Lauren's family on the other hand weren't like that. I mean, they got along well with my family, only because I was married to Lauren, but they weren't excepting of people. Had I had a child with someone else, they never would have accepted that child."

"Jaycie," I whispered.

"I know Bella. I couldn't imagine not wanting to be a part of her life. I got a long with them, but I struggled with that. For some reason that was a huge dividing factor for me when it came to them," He said.

"Did Lauren feel that way?" I asked.

"Not at all, her dying wish was for me to find someone who loved me and Matt the way she did," He said. I saw tears fill his eyes and I reached up to caress his cheek. "After we lost Lauren, her parents pulled away immediately. They saw Matt three or four times and called me one night saying they were moving to Florida. They said being around was too hard."

"Winners," I sighed shaking my head sadly. "Have they tried to contact you?"

"No, I tried to call them before we left Chicago, but they had changed their numbers. It's fine though, Matt doesn't need that. He needs people who will love him for who he is. I found that with you and your parents."

"I guess it's like my mom walking out on me, I'm better off without her."

I ran my hands over his chest and didn't even try to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh God Bella, what's wrong?"

"I love you," I said simply.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Since we have been together, you have taught me how to love again. You have showed me a kind of love that I've never known before."

He cupped the back of my head, bringing his lips down to mine. Our lips moved together softly as I brought my hand up to his face. He rested his forehead against mine and moved his hand down to my waist. "You, my dear sweet Bella, have taught me how to love again."

I ran my hand up to the back of his neck, bringing it down to me, so I could kiss him. He shifted, pushing my back down into the mattress. He stared down at me, his eyes were black and he was trembling. "Edward," I murmured running my hands up and down his chest. I could feel him pressing against my stomach. "What do you need?" I asked him.

"You," He breathed. "You are all I need."

"Roll over," I breathed.

He did as I asked and he pulled me with him, so that I was on top of him. I ran my hands up and down his chest, leaning down and flicking his nipple with my tongue, dragging my nails over his other one. "Bella," He breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head.

I leaned down, swiping my tongue along his lower lip, sucking on it gently. I felt his hands on my ass squeezing it as I kissed him forcefully. He positioned me over him, but not entering me just yet. I swallowed his moans as I moved over him gently. He broke the kiss gasping for air. "I'm not going to make it much longer if you keep this up."

"Good, this is about you," I breathed against his lips.

I moved and took all of him inside of me. "Oh God," He moaned. He ran his hands over my breasts pinching and rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Edward," I moaned gripping his shoulders as I moved up and down on him.

"I'm close, Bella, don't, God, don't stop," He moaned.

I leaned down kissing him. "Let go," I gasped.

I watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head and he chanted my name over and over as I felt him fill me, sending me over the edge. I collapsed on top of him and immediately, his arms were around me. "I love you my beautiful Bella."

**AFTER 7 HOUR OF HOME WORK I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO HEAD INTO HAPPIER TIMES FOR THEM. **

**I'M GOING TO NEED SOME ADVICE FROM ALL OF YOU IN THE COMING CHAPTERS! SO BE WATCHING!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SEE YOU SOON!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 58**

I sat at my desk feeling awful. The kids were in Art Class and I was supposed to be working on the afternoon lessons, but I couldn't concentrate. I wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down.

Since the accident back in the beginning of January, we just couldn't seem to catch a break. We moved the beginning of February and within days of moving in, Jaycie came down with a horrible stomach virus and two weeks later, Edward got it. It really seemed like one thing after another. Top all that off with trying to plan for a wedding, I was exhausted.

"Ms. Cullen," I looked up to see Ms. Jones one of the assistants coming into my room.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Matt isn't feeling well, he's running a low grade fever," She said. "And to look at you, you look ill as well."

"I was fine until lunch time," I sighed. "Jaycie and Edward have both had a stomach bug."

"Bless your heart, it's been a rough few months hasn't it?" She asked.

"It has, but it has to look up from here, right?"

She smiled. "It does. Matt is in the office, you two go home and go to bed. I'll take over for the rest of the day."

"Thanks," I said.

I grabbed my stuff and went down to the nurse's room. Matt was lying on the cot curled up. "He says he feels sick to his stomach and his fever is right at 100degrees," The nurse explained.

"Alright kiddo, let's go home," I said touching his forehead. He did feel warm.

Once we got into the car, I dialed Sue's number. "Hello," She answered.

"Hey Sue, Matt's sick and I'm not feeling well either. Can you keep Jaycie until Edward can pick her up?"

"Of course, what's going on with you two?"

"Matt's running a low grade fever and I'm just nauseous and achy."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No Sue." Since we'd moved, that had become Sue's favorite question and my answer was always no.

"Just thought I'd ask," She laughed. "Go home and curl up with Matt, Jaycie is fine."

"Thanks Sue," I said. "Love you."

"I love you too," She said.

I got off the phone with her and called Edward, it went straight to voice mail. "Baby, Matt and I are going home sick. I need you to pick up Jaycie. I love you."

"My tummy hurts," Matt whimpered from the backseat.

"We're almost home buddy," I said.

I picked Matt up and carried him into the house. "Let's take some Tylenol and go to bed."

"Okay," He said.

I handed out the Tylenol and grabbed two bottles of water. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" I asked.

"I don't know mama."

"Let's go get into pajamas and you can meet me in the bed."

My stomach churned and I raced to my bathroom throwing up. I'd been sick one other time since I'd had Jaycie and luckily Edward was there to help, this time I'd have to take care of Matt who was also sick I was dreading it and really wished Edward could come home already.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth. "Mama," Matt said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said. "How is your tummy?"

"It still feels funny," He said.

We climbed into bed and Matt curled up in my arms. "When will daddy get home?"

"After he finishes up with school and picks Jaycie up," I said.

I rubbed Matt's back as his eyes fluttered closed. I smiled and kissed his cheek. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake me.

(Edward)

I took Jaycie into the house and went back to the car to get the bowl of soup that Sue had made for us.

She was holding onto the side of the couch standing up when I got back inside. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Dada dada, dada," She squealed.

"I see you, stinker," I laughed taking the bowl into the kitchen and going back for her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked picking her up.

"Dada dada," She said smiling.

I set her in her highchair and put some soup into a bowl for us and grabbed a package of crackers. Then I grabbed her a sippy cup, put some water in it and sat down at the table.

I gave her small bites of noodles and the cooked carrots. She seemed to really enjoy it. I laughed as she picked up a cracker and broke it into pieces that went flying everywhere. She did manage to get some of it in her mouth. I finished up the bowl of soup and opened a jar of baby food for her. She ate it quickly and yawned.

"Are you ready for a bath?" I asked her.

"Mama," She said softly.

"Mama isn't feeling well," I said getting her out of the high chair. "You need a bath."

"Ba," She said.

She seemed to talk a lot earlier than Matt did. She wasn't saying full words or anything, but she was really trying to communicate. Bella said it was Matt's fault, as he was always teaching her new words.

I carried her upstairs and peeked into our bedroom to find Matt and Bella sound asleep, Matt looked pale and feverish, while Bella didn't look much better. "Mama," Jaycie said quietly.

"Mommy and Matt are sick, so we have to take care of them."

"Mama," She said again.

"No, lets just let them sleep," I whispered.

We went into the bathroom and I undressed her. She stood up at the side of the tub trying to reach the water. "Alright Jayc, you can get it," I said setting her down in the tub.

I washed her hair quickly then sat next to her watching her play and splash around in the bubbles. I shook my head smiling at her. "You are too cute," I said pouring bubbles down her back. She squirmed away giggling.

After close to twenty minutes in the tub, I got her out and dried her off . She yawned loudly. "Are you tired?" I asked carry her into her room. She responded by laying her head on my shoulder.

It was just after 7:30 and she was used to going to bed around then since we all had to get up so early. I dressed her and grabbed one of Matt's favorite books 'Tumble Bumble Book' and snuggled in the rocking chair with her.

_Tumble Bumble up the stairs, they opened door and checked for bears._ I read as she giggled. I got to the end of the book and closed it. "Sleep angel, we love you."

I gave her a hug and kissed her, then put her in the crib and tucked her in. I made sure her night light was on and cracked her door.

I quickly cleaned up the kitchen then grabbed two bowls of soup and headed upstairs. "Bella, Matt," I said gently shaking them.

"Welcome home," Bella said groggily.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Achy, give me a minute and I'll get up and get you and Jaycie supper."

"It's almost 8pm love, Jaycie's eaten had a bath and is now snoring."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"You two looked like you needed to sleep."

She sat up carefully, her hand on her stomach. "I threw up earlier and I feel like I could again."

"Sue made soup, would you like to try some?" I asked her.

"I don't know, are there any crackers?" She asked.

I reached over and handed her one. "Don't eat it too fast."

"Thanks dad," She said rolling her eyes.

She took a few bites and then laid against me, her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently. "I'm such a fucking baby when I'm sick,' She groaned.

"It's okay love, you can be a baby. I'll take care of you."

"Daddy," Matt whimpered.

"Hey buddy," I said running my hand over his forehead.

"I don't feel good," He cried.

"Do you feel sick to your stomach?" I asked. He started crying shaking his head yes. "Okay buddy, let's go to the bathroom."

Matt got off the bed and threw up all over the floor. "Oh Matt," I said rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry daddy," He cried.

"It's okay buddy," I said picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. "You can get a bath and I'll go get you clean pajamas."

"I don't feel good," He cried.

I put him in front of the toilet. "Use this," I said.

Matt sat in front of the toilet as I started the water. Matt threw up a little bit more and then I helped him undress and get into the tub. "Matt, I'm going to get you pajamas, are you okay?"

"Yes," He whimpered.

I went back into our room and Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" I asked her.

"I hope so," She groaned. "I'll clean up the floor."

"Oh no you wont, I'm going to. You need to get in the bed and rest."

I went to get him his pajamas and came back to find Bella in the bathroom crouched over the toilet. "No food for either of you tonight," I sighed.

"Edward, let me take care of Matt, you don't want to get this stuff again," She said.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was in no position to take care of anyone. "Sorry love, but I've got this under control."

She got up and rinsed her mouth. I picked her up and carried her back to bed. "Sleep love, I'll be here don't worry about anything."

She curled up in the bed closing her eyes. "I do love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Edward," She said weakly.

"What."

"Next time you get sick, you get to sleep on the couch."

"Yes dear," I said.

I went back in to check on Matt. "I'm tired."

"Alright, hop out and we can get you in bed," I said.

I helped him into his pajamas. "I want to sleep with mama tonight."

"I think you should sleep in your bed."

His eyes filled with tears. "I want mama."

I sighed. "Just for tonight."

He climbed into bed and even asleep, Bella's arm automatically went around Matt and he snuggled against her. I pulled the blankets up over them and kissed them both. Then I grabbed the cleaning supplies and began cleaning up the floor.

The night was long, Matt was up and down several times throwing up, luckily making it into the bathroom each time. Bella's fever broke in the middle of the night and around 4, she actually got up to help Matt in the bathroom.

**(Bella)**

I woke up to Edward kissing me. "I'm leaving now. I'm dropping Jayc off at Sue's and going to work."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.

"Not really, but I'll be okay."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you more," He said.

By 11am Matt was feeling better, he'd kept some soup down and was lying on the couch. "Mama," He said.

"What Matt?" I said sitting next to him.

"My ear hurts," He said softly.

"Which ear buddy?"

"My left one, it feels like there is something hammering in my ear."

"Ok Matt," I said. "Let me call your dad and see what I can do."

Since it was medical, I called the office to have him paged. "Hello," He answered.

"Edward, it's me. Matt is complaining of his ear hurting."

"Oh okay, um his doctor is Dr. Jackson. I can call them and make him an appointment and call you back," He suggested.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll tell them you are the one bringing him in."

"Thanks Edward," I said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you are there."

I got Matt into clean pajamas and got myself dressed as I waited for Edward to call. "I don't feel good," He said coming into the bedroom.

"I know Matt. Your dad is calling the doctor."

My phone rang and I ran to get it. "Hello," I said.

"Hey love, how is Matt?" Edward asked.

"He's still complaining of not feeling well."

"I called the doctor they are booked, so I called dad and he said that you could bring him to the hospital and he could see him in the office."

"Okay, where do I take him?"

"Go to the hospital and call dad, he's in his office on the second floor," Edward said.

"I'll text you when we get finished," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm not 100%, but I'm better," I said.

"Alright love, just let me know."

"Okay, love you," I said.

"Love you too."

I hung up with Edward. "We're going to go see grandpa."

"Okay," He said, his eyes full of tears.

"Let's go," I said picking him up.

"My ear hurts," He whimpered.

"We'll go get it taken care of," I said.

We got to the hospital and headed up to second floor. I got off the elevator and went to the waiting room calling Carlisle. "Well hello Bella, are you here?"

"Yes, we're sitting in the waiting room," I told him.

"My office is down the hall third door on your left," He said.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said and hung up.

"Mama, I don't feel good," Matt said suddenly.

"It's okay Matt," I said picking him up. I could feel him trembling.

"I think I'm going to throw up," He cried.

"Alright buddy," I said.

I knocked on Carlisle's door frantically. "Come in," He called.

We walked in. "Mama," He cried.

Carlisle noticed my look of distress and grabbed the trash can. "Put him down in front of this," Carlisle said gently. Matt began throwing up immediately. Carlisle got down and started rubbing his back. "How long has he been sick?"

"Yesterday after lunch we both came home sick from work. He was feeling better earlier, but started mentioning his ear about an hour ago."

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

"Better than yesterday, I guess," I sighed.

He smiled. "Do you want me to take a look at you?"

"No, it's whatever Edward and Jaycie had," I said suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Bella," He said.

"Seriously Carlisle, I'm alright, my fever broke last night, but the dizziness is just from exhaustion. It comes and goes, but really, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked eyeing me.

"Jaycie and Edward were sick and now Matt and I are sick, that's it."

He smiled and turned his attention back to Matt. "Would you like me to check your ears now?"

"Ithurts," He cried.

"Alright Matt, let's go down to a room and get you checked out," Carlisle said picking Matt up.

Carlisle sat Matt down on the table and took his temperature and checked his heart and lungs, then his ears. "Well Matt, you have a pretty nasty ear infection."

"I told you so," Matt said.

"Bella, I'll call in a prescription for antibiotics and you can pick it up on your way home."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Now, hang tight for just a moment and I will be right back."

"Okay," I said sitting down in a chair watching Matt.

"I want to go to sleep," He said.

"As soon as we get home you can go to bed."

He nodded. "It hurts to yawn."

"I'm sorry buddy. I know ear infections aren't any fun."

"Alright, Bella, this is for you," Carlisle said coming back into the room and handing me a small paper bag that was stapled closed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I get off of work at 4 this afternoon and I will be picking up Matt and Jaycie. Once they are gone then you are to look in the bag."

"Matt's sick, we can't ask you to keep the kids," I said.

"Bella, do not argue with me. Tonight, you and Edward are going to spend the night alone together and you are going to let him take care of you so you can get well. Inside the bag is also a list of instructions for you. I've already called Edward while I was out and gave him a list of things to do to make you feel better."

"Carlisle," I sighed.

"Doctor's orders Bella," He said smiling. "It's been a long few months for you two, getting a good nights sleep will do wonders for you."

I hugged him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

Matt and I finally got home, I gave him his medicine and he laid down on the couch. I kissed his forehead and covered him up. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too," He whispered.

I sent a quick text to Edward saying that Matt had an ear infection and that I'd picked up his medicine.

True to his word, Carlisle showed up at 4pm. I had packed an overnight bag for both kids and had it waiting by the door. "Hey," I said opening the door for him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright, feeling better than earlier," I said.

"Did you look into the bag?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I've been curled up with Matt resting."

"Good, that's what you need to be doing," He said. "Where is Matt?"

"Sleeping on the couch," I said. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Yes Bella, I'm sure. You really need sleep."

"Yes dad," I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled. "That's the first time you've called me dad."

"And I did it sarcastically," I laughed.

"I still love you," He laughed.

"I love you too, even though you don't listen to me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I told you I was fine, that it's whatever everyone else has or had," I said.

Carlisle hugged me. "Whatever you say my dear."

"Not you too," I groaned.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and it's not that, I can assure you of that."

He laughed, it was then I realized that Edward had his dad's laugh. "Bella, I don't know what you are talking, but I'm talking about you and Edward spending tonight together alone. You haven't had that in awhile and it will do you both some good."

"I appreciate it," I said.

Matt woke up enough to give me a hug as Carlisle carried him out to the car. "Love you mama," He murmured.

"Love you too," I said.

As soon as they were gone, I walked over to the kitchen counter and opened the bag. _"Bella, I know you aren't feeling well, but please, allow Edward to take care of you tonight. Don't argue with him too much. The other item in here is self-explanatory. Please don't hate me too much." Your future father-in-law._

**AN- SO WHAT DID DEAR SWEET CARLISLE GIVE BELLA?**

**YES I'M UPDATING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK. WHO ALL IS GOING TO THE MOVIE TOMORROW NIGHT? I'M GOING WITH A GROUP OF FRIENDS ON FRIDAY NIGHT. CAN NOT WAIT!**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL GET TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND AS I HAVE 6 QUIZES NEXT WEEK. THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING TONIGHT. **

**HOW YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I APPRECIATE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 59**

**(Edward)**

I found Bella asleep on the couch wearing one of my t-shirts and boxers. She looked so fucking gorgeous wearing my clothes, it was one of my favorite things that she wore in the evenings as we put the kids to bed. She knew it turned me on.

I put my items away in the fridge and went back into the livingroom. "Bella," I said gently shaking her. "Honey, wake up, I'm home."

"Hi," She said groggily.

"How are you feeling?" I asked brushing the hair off of her face.

"Better," She said sitting up.

"I'm glad," I said smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," She said.

We decided on chips and sandwiches and she sat at the table watching me make them.

"Was Matt excited to go with dad?"

"He was sleeping when dad got here," She said yawning.

"Was he feeling any better?" I asked her.

"He didn't have a fever, but his eyes didn't look the best."

"And you really feel better?" I asked. I could tell by looking at her she felt somewhat better, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"I do, for the first time in days, I'm starving."

"Well, then, let's eat," I laughed.

Bella finished up her food quickly and sat back burping loudly. "Sorry," She said blushing.

"Was it good?" I asked laughing.

"It was wonderful," She laughed reaching over and stealing one of my chips.

That evening, we left the dishes on the table. I took her hands and pulled her up. "Edward," She whispered.

"What love?"

"I need you," She said blushing.

It had been awhile, with all the chaos, we hadn't had much time to reconnect and I was thankful that dad seemed to realize that. Although, it was a bit scary that dad could have been thinking about our sex life.

Bella went to take a shower, stating that she felt gross after being sick. While she was in the shower, I put some whipped cream in a bowl and grabbed the strawberries. Dad's phone call to me was simple. "Your fiancé has been sick, spend the evening showing her how much you care for her." I was somewhat shocked to get that call from him and was wondering why he seemed to care so much, but I wasn't going to ask any questions.

I took my time getting things ready and went upstairs to find her already in the bed under the covers. "That was fast," I said.

"Too much longer in there and I would have already started without you," She said smiling.

My cock twitched and I almost dropped the strawberries and whipped cream. "Fuck," I groaned.

"What do you have?" She asked sitting up a bit, keeping the sheet up around her.

"Desert," I said setting it down.

"Edward," She groaned. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes."

It was then that I realized she was naked. I stripped my clothes off quickly and climbed into the bed next to her being careful not to spill anything. I dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and touched it gently to her mouth. She opened slowly, licking the whipped cream, moaning as she swallowed it. If she kept that up too much, I'd be done before I touched her.

"Bella," I groaned. She dipped her finger into the whipped cream and smeared it over my lips, then leaned in and covered my mouth with hers. "God," I groaned.

"Taste good?" She asked pulling away.

"Amazing," I sighed.

We continued eating the strawberries until they were gone, leaving only the bowl of whipped cream left. Bella smiled as she dipped her fingers in and smeared it all over my chest. She gently pushed me back and straddled me, as she began to take her sweet time torturing me as she began slowly licking it off of me. She slid down to where she was barely an inch from my cock, I could feel the heat from her and couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck," I groaned flipping her over onto her back. "I can't fucking take it," I growled leaning down and kissing her forcefully. Her hands found my hair as she turned her head just enough to deepen the kiss. Her tongue traced along my lower lip and I opened my mouth welcoming her in. She tasted like Bella, mixed with strawberries.

"Bella," I gasped.

"What Edward," She purred.

She looked so sexy laying there under me. I stared into her eyes as I reached down palming her breast, gently pinching her nipples. Her face crumpled up in pain as she winced. I immediately panicked. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as everything stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to calm myself, it wasn't working. "Bella?"

"My breasts are sore," She muttered blushing. "It's okay."

"What the fuck do you mean they are sore?" She was acting like it was a normal thing.

"Edward, relax, it's nothing."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose Bella, I'd lost Lauren. "Lauren," I choked.

Bella looked confused. "What? Oh God Edward, no. Baby, it's not that, I promise," She said quickly, suddenly realizing what I was thinking.

She sat up, pushing me off of her and set the dishes on the floor, then took me in her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you," She said running her fingers through my hair. "Sometimes it's normal for them to be sore."

"God Bella, I can't lose you. Please don't scare me like that."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," She said softly. "Edward, sometimes before a woman gets her period, they get sore. They get sore for other reasons too, but mostly that."

"You've never once complained about it before you've started your period," I said.

"That's because mine don't usually get sore then," She replied.

I looked at her like she was crazy, she was talking in circles and I couldn't figure it out. "What?"

"Well, let's just say that it is your fault that I got sick, but what you gave me isn't contagious, so you don't have to sleep on the couch," She said grinning.

I was trying not to get irritated with her, but she wasn't making a damn bit of sense. She smiled and I knew in that instant, she was meaning to spin my brain the way she was. "I'm not following."

"I know," She laughed. "My breasts were only sore the first few weeks and the last couple weeks when I was pregnant with Jaycie."

"Oh okay good, so you're not going to die?" I asked.

She burst into a fit of laughter. "No Edward, I'm not dying!"

"Then what the hell?" I asked.

"Edward," She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

**AN- SO WHAT IS EDWARD GOING TO SAY TO THAT?**

**WHO ALL HAVE YOU HAVE SEEM BREAKING DAWN 2? I WENT LAST NIGHT ALL I CAN SAY IS WOW!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**(Edward)**

"Wait, what?" I asked looking down at her. Her eyes were full of tears, but a smile slowly danced across her lips. "Oh my God Bella, serioulsly?"

"Yes," She said softly.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Well, I took Matt to see your dad today and as we were leaving, he handed me a bag and said he'd already talked to you. As soon as he left with Matt, I opened up the bag. I was slightly irritated at first, but got to thinking back and with all the stress the last few months, I haven't been as on top of my birth control as I should have been."

I rolled off of her and propped myself up against my elbow looking at her. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I wanted to be married first, but once again, it's a little late for that," She said smiling. "I'm actually a little excited."

The wedding was set for the end of July, she could possibly be showing by then, not that I minded, but knew she might. "Do you want to wait until after she's born?"

"She?" Bella asked.

"Answer me about the other first," I said.

"I don't know," She said frowning. "Maybe we should wait until after the baby is born."

"Bella, if that's what you want than it's alright, but I'm also fine watching you walk down the aisle showing off your stomach."

Tears filled Bella's eyes and I could tell she was fighting to keep them from falling. "What is it?" I asked.

"I was looking forward to our wedding."

"Bella, I'm going to be by your side whether we get married tomorrow or a year from now," I assured her.

"But you would rather do it sooner than later?" She asked.

"Yes, I would," I said honestly. "This is totally up to you though."

"I don't want to be showing in my dress," She said softly. "But maybe I should talk to Alice."

"That's an idea, I'm sure she'd have an idea on what we could do."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure she would. Are you disappointed?"

"God no Bella, we are having a baby. Sure she is coming sooner than we expected, but God Bella I'm so fucking happy right now."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me. She pulled back. "We're pregnant!" I saw a sparkle that I had never seen before.

"Yes, we are," I laughed.

"Edward, would it bother you if I talked to Alice by myself?" She asked.

"No, not at all," I said. "Are you going to tell her about the baby?"

"Yes," Bella said softly. "I don't know how to tell her just yet, but I think she would be upset if I didn't tell her."

"She'll be okay Bella, but I agree she would be hurt if you didn't tell her." I said.

"Settled, now tell me how you know this baby is a girl," She said smiling.

I ran my hand over her stomach. I knew she wasn't very far along, but it didn't matter, we'd created a baby. "I see this house full of girls."

"Matt's not going to like that," She laughed placing her hand over mine.

"Matt will be their biggest protector," I said.

"I think I'm still in shock," She said.

"Good shock or bad shock?"

"Good," She said smiling. "When are we going to tell Matt?"

"Let's find out how far along you are first and then decide. Dad already suspects you are and if we tell Alice, then we need to tell him soon so he doesn't find out from them first."

"True," She said yawning.

I smiled down at her. "Go to sleep angel."

"You don't want to finish what we started a while ago?" She asked.

"Yes I do, but you are tired and pregnant."

She yawned loudly and snuggled up against me. It wasn't long and she was snoring softly next to me. I leaned down and kissed her stomach lightly. We were having a baby, he or she wasn't as planned as we would have liked, but we were ready.

I had just drifted off to sleep when Bella began whimpering. "Edward, no, please don't leave me. I can't raise these kids on my own," Bella cried out.

"I'm here love," I said softly.

"Don't leave me, I need you," She cried fisting my shirt.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," I said shaking her gently.

Her eyes snapped open and tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Edward," She cried gripping my shirt.

"I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh God," She gasped sitting up.

I sat up and gathered her in my arms. "What's the matter baby?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I lost you," She cried. "I was all alone with the kids, in labor and you were gone."

"Where was I?" I asked softly.

"Your clothes, everything was gone, it was like you took everything and left us."

"Baby, was it like Jake leaving or your mom?" I asked.

"Like her. You just packed up and left us all."

"Look at me Bella," I said turning her shoulders so that she was facing me. Her eyes drifted up and met mine. "I will never leave you or our kids."

She buried her face into my shirt and continued to cry. "I was so scared."

"I'm here love," I continued rubbing her back. I leaned back against the bed frame and continued to hold her. "Do you really think that I would leave you?"

"No, it just seemed so real."

"I know it seemed real, but I plan on staying by your side until we are old and gray."

"If we have as many kids and you want, it wont take long to be gray," She said laughing softly.

"There's my Bella," I said smiling.

"I guess Monday I need to make an appointment," She said.

"I'll go with you," I said smiling. "I know when you were pregnant with Jaycie, it was a lonely time. I don't plan on missing any appointments."

She smiled up at me. "You went to all of Lauren's didn't you?"

"Yes, I don't think I missed any," I said.

"I had Sue and my dad, but I usually went to appointments alone. I was alone when I went to the ultrasound to see if she was a boy or a girl."

"I bet that was hard," I said.

"I had never felt more alone in my life," She whispered.

"Did they go to any appointments with you?"

"Sue went to the last few and was there in the room when Jayc was born, but dad didn't have much to do with that stuff."

"Just a heads up, my dad will probably be the opposite, he'll probably want to know all the details of the doctor's appointments and probably offer to be your doctor."

She smiled. "Well, that's sweet, awkward, but sweet."

"I know you don't want him being your doctor, but maybe he could recommend someone," I suggested.

Bella thought about it for a minute. "If something goes wrong, I'd trust him over anyone else to take care or me and our baby."

"I agree," I said.

"Now that Matt has Wolfie, do you think he'll be excited, he hasn't mentioned a baby brother in a while."

"Bella, I think as long as we are okay and happy, he will be too. He might be jealous at first, but we can deal with it. He adjusted to Jaycie."

"That's true," She said. "He's always been an amazing brother to her."

I rolled over on my side, to where we were both on our sides and placed my hand on her waist. "You're excited aren't you?"

I smiled. "Bella, I've wanted to have a baby with you since your pregnancy scare in the beginning."

"I was so scared then," She laughed.

"Are you now?" I asked her.

"No," She said kissing me. "After Carlisle left with Matt, I opened the bag and mentally cussed him out for a bit, but as soon as the test came back positive I was happy. I'm a little pissed your dad figured it out before me."

I laughed. "When he called me, he said I needed to come home and pamper you, he said he didn't think it was a virus, but honestly, I didn't put two and two together."

Bella slipped her hand over her stomach and sighed leaning into me.

(Bella)

I awoke in the middle of the night to Edward snoring softly next to me. I rolled over trying to go back to sleep, however sleep wasn't happening. I carefully slipped out of bed and went down the hall to the empty room next to ours. My eyes filled with tears as I slipped my hand over my stomach. "Well kiddo, guess we need to start getting ready for you huh?" I wouldn't be alone this time, I would have Edward there holding my hand and supporting me. And this time, I had a huge family that would be there.

I had no clue how far along I was. My stomach was still flat, so I knew I wasn't more than a few weeks along. I thought back over the last few weeks, since the accident, I'd been more concerned about Matt and Alice, than myself, which meant I'd skipped a pill here and there.

However, none of that mattered, this baby was on the way and while it wasn't going to be easy, this baby would be loved. Matt would probably worry about us not loving him at first, but I think he'd be excited once he got used to the idea. Jaycie would be oblivious to it all at first at least until I got too big to pick her up, then she'd have her adjustment period. But, as long as Edward and I were okay, these guys would be too.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Edward asked coming into the room.

"I couldn't sleep," I said smiling as the moonlight lit up the room and made him look absolutely sexy.

He rested his hand on my stomach. "Are you feeling sick?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking," I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked eying me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so happy."

"Oh baby," He said tilting my head back and kissing me on the lips.

The taste of him had me needing more. I deepened the kiss as I slid my hands into his boxers pushing them down to his ankles. He moaned as I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth running my hands up and down his legs. "Bella," He gasped gripping my hair. I moved my mouth up and down on his, swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock. "Bella," He chanted over and over again as I moved faster and faster over him. I felt him twitch in my mouth and swallowed everything he gave me.

"Wow," He gasped pulling me up to my feet. He lifted me up and carried me into our room and laid me down on the bed yanking my panties off and throwing them on the ground. "God Bella, you are already so wet." I spread my legs and he leaned down licking me.

"Edward," I cried out coming up off of the bed.

"Just relax love," He murmured thrusting two fingers inside of me. My muscles clenched around his fingers.

"Edward," I cried as my release sky rocketed through me leaving me absolutely breathless and trembling.

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "What is wrong with me?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed my stomach. "You're having a baby, sometimes it makes things more sensitive."

"Oh," I said.

"Didn't you and Jake have sex when you were pregnant?" He asked.

"Some, but it wasn't that intense," I said. "What about you and Lauren?"

"It was pretty intense at times, but she wouldn't go down on me as it made her sick."

I laughed. "So far, I'm okay."

Edward smiled. "I'm so excited, to see you pregnant with our child while Matt and Jaycie have their hands on your stomach."

"Giving birth scares me," I admitted.

"I'll be there every step of the way encouraging you."

Tears filled my eyes hearing the sincerity in his voice. I wanted to enjoy every part of this pregnancy, I got cheated out of my pregnancy with Jaycie as I could barely get out of bed due to the depression of losing Jake.

"Love," He said softly.

"I'm okay I promise, I'm excited."

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I love you so much."

"Edward," I whispered softly.

"What dear?"

"What if my water breaks at school?" I asked.

"That would be interesting," He laughed.

"I'm being serious," I said.

"Lets find out how far along you are and decide, but, if it would be okay with me if you didn't go back in the fall."

"That's a thought," I sighed rolling to where I was pressed against his body.

"I'll support you in whatever you decide."

**AN- HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! NOW WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS...BOY OR GIRL? I'VE TRIED TO DECIDE ON MY OWN AND I CAN'T. SO GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN GREAT WEEK AND AWESOME THANKSGIVING!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 61**

(Edward)

I drove over to the school to pick Bella up so we could head over for our first doctor appointment. Bella had arranged for Sue to pick Matt up telling her that we needed a date night. What Bella didn't know was that I did have plans after our appointment.

I stood in the doorway of her room watching her sit there at her desk. She looked amazingly beautiful. "Ms. Swan, I need some help," I said trying to sound like a child.

She jumped, looking up at me. "You scared me," She giggled getting up.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," She said stretching up to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands found their way to my hair. She pressed herself against me and gasped as she came in contact with my erection. "Edward," She moaned. "Fuck."

I broke the kiss. "We need to get going," I said softly.

"I know," She sighed. "I don't know if I've ever been so turned on by kissing before."

"This pregnancy could be fun," I said smiling.

Bella laughed. "We might have to move the kids in with family, every time you come close to me I about become unglued."

"Christ Bella," I groaned.

I grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. "I can get it on by myself," She said.

"I know that, but you are pregnant and I'm going to help you."

"This pregnancy could be long," She said winking at me.

"I'm hurt," I said laughing. I started to kiss her, but pulled back. "I know I can't do that."

"What?" She asked.

"If I kiss you, we'll end up on your desk with you gripping it as I take you from behind."

"Edward," She moaned biting her lip. "That was so mean."

I knew I would have to make it up to her and I would once the kids went to bed, we just had to make it that long.

"We need to go," She sighed.

I smiled and took her hand as we walked out of the school together. "I'm nervous," She said.

"Why?" I asked opening the door for her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, I'll be here holding your hand the entire time."

We pulled into the parking lot and I got out and went around the side of the car to help her out. "Did you do this for Lauren?" She asked.

"Yes," We said in unison and laughed.

"I probably drove her nuts, but she was giving me a child and the only thing I could do in return was be attentive to her."

"That's really sweet," Bella said.

"What was Jake like?" I asked as we walked into the doctor's office.

"He was so excited, his hand was always on my stomach. He wasn't always the type to hold the door for me, but he did hold my hair while I threw up."

Edward stopped me and turned me to face him. "You wont be alone this time."

Bella and I sat in the waiting room surrounded by other pregnant women. I couldn't wait to see what Bella would look like.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked looking up from her forms she was filling out.

"No reason," I said smiling.

"Liar," She said smirking.

"Fine, I can't wait to see what you look like 9months pregnant."

"Oh God," She groaned. "I wont be getting up the stairs."

"I'll carry you," I said smiling.

"Bella Swan," The nurse called.

I took her hand as we followed the nurse back. "I need a urine sample, and then I will draw some blood and get your weight and blood pressure."

I stood against the wall waiting for Bella to get finished. She talked quietly with the nurse, but reached for my hand when she brought out the needles. I smiled and took her hand. "Just close your eyes and I'll be done before you know I started," The nurse said smiling. "I haven't had any pass out on me in years."

"Good to know," Bella murmured.

"All done," She said.

"Wow, that was really fast," Bella said.

"Told you. Now follow me back and we will get you ready for the next part," She said.

She got some quick information from Bella and told her to slip the gown on and Dr. Hope would be in shortly.

Bella blushed as she changed into the ugly paper gown. "What?" I asked.

"I just feel really awkward," She said. "I don't like these appointments when doctors have to examine down there."

"Oh," I said. "Just focus on me and not what she is doing."

"You're going to stay in here while she does that?" Bella asked.

"Um yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Jake didn't, he waited in the hall."

I was utterly speechless. I didn't want to upset her before the doctor came in, but that seriously pissed me off. I didn't enjoy watching Lauren's doctor examine her, I knew it was his job and I wanted to be there to support her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just can't imagine not being here for all of it," I said.

We argued over it, he just said he was uncomfortable," She said.

"I don't care, he was…" I stopped when I saw Bella's tears. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Please don't look at him like he's a bad guy, he wasn't at all and when he was still with me, he was supportive."

"I'm sorry love, I just know how I was with Lauren."

"You two are different, but in good ways," She said. "He really did take care of me and support me, it was just that one thing he was uncomfortable with."

I helped her into her gown and she got up on the exam table and leaned back. I placed my hand on her stomach caressing it. She covered my hand with hers. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

"I think we should have everyone over for supper or something," I said.

"I do want to talk to Alice first. I know she's okay, but it would be hard for me if I was in her position if I was sitting there and heard that big announcement. I want to prepare her first so I can support her feelings."

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe, this evening you and Alice can get together."

"Let's see how this goes and then decide," She sighed.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hope, you must be Bella and Edward," She said shaking our hands.

Bella squeezed my hand nervously and I looked down and smiled at her as Dr. Hope went over the file. "Well congratulations you two," She said. "You are indeed pregnant."

"How far along am I?" Bella asked.

"Were you planning on conceiving or was this a surprise?" Dr. Hope asked.

"A really awesome surprise," Bella said smiling. "Things have been really crazy since the beginning of January and I realized that I've skipped some pills, then everyone in the house has been sick."

"Okay," Dr. Hope said. "I'm going to examine you and we can figure out from there."

I stood next to Bella holding her hand as the doctor examined her. "I'm guessing you are close to 5 weeks. I'm going to estimate your due date the beginning of November, but we wont know for sure until we perform an ultrasound."

"When will you do that?" I asked.

"I'd like to schedule one in three weeks," She said smiling.

**(Bella)**

After getting some more information from Dr. Hope and scheduling my next appointment, Edward and I got into his car. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving," I said.

He laughed. "Any cravings?"

"Only you," I laughed.

"You can have me after we eat," He laughed.

"Damn," I muttered.

I stared out the window, my mind going a million miles an hour. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Just thinking," I sighed.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"How we are going to tell Matt about the baby," I admitted.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Lets take him somewhere over night and spend some time with him one on one and tell him that way."

"I actually like that idea," I said.

"Jaycie wont understand at all, she'll just know your stomach is growing. She will be about 17months old when the baby is born, we will get her a baby doll or something that she can carry around."

I giggled softly. "I love that idea."

Edward pulled up in front of one of the best pizza places in town. "I kind of thought we could order some pizzas and take them home."

"I love that idea," I said biting my lip.

We decided on the pizzas and then Edward and I went and sat down in a booth waiting for our pizzas. He wrapped his arm around me and used his nose to move the hair off of my shoulder and kissed me on the neck. "I love you so much Bella," He murmured as his other hand slipped under my shirt and into the waistband of my jeans. I turned into his arms wishing we weren't in a public place. "I can't wait to feel the baby kick."

"Me either," I said kissing his cheek.

He continued to caress my stomach. "I feel like a 17year old horny teenage boy, who can't keep his hands off his date," He murmured.

"I'm afraid I wont stop if they don't bring our food out to us quickly," I said.

"So you want my hand to go lower?" He breathed.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Cullen," The cashier called.

Edward laughed as I groaned. "We'll be home in 10 minutes and I will help you out."

I slid over as close to him as I could on the way home and held him tightly too me. He pulled into the driveway and grabbed the pizzas as I went to unlock the door. I dropped my purse on the couch and headed into the kitchen as I was really hungry.

"What kind do you want?" Edward asked.

"The one with everything," I said.

He handed me a plate with two slices on it. "I figured we'll eat and then get the kids."

I frowned taking a bite out of my pizza. "Really?"

"Oh, did you want something else?" He asked winking at me.

I set my plate down. "You Edward, I want you."

He laughed. "Eat Bella."

After finishing both of my slices of pizza, I set my plate in the sink and got a drink of water. "I need to start feeding you better," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"We'll start that tomorrow," I sighed.

Edward leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arm around his neck, while I ran my other hand down his chest and down to the button on his jeans. His tongue traced over my lips and I opened my mouth granting him permission to enter. He threaded his fingers in my hair as his other hand went up in my shirt cupping my breast gently. I arched into his touch needing more. I popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

He broke the kiss gasping for air as he began working to get my jeans and panties down. His hand stopped on my bare stomach and he looked up at me, our eyes locked and I pulled him back to me kissing him forcefully.

Our clothes were in a pile on the kitchen floor and he gently lifted me up turning me so my back was against the wall. Very gently he took my nipple in his mouth. "Edward," I gasped arching my back against the wall.

"Is this okay? Are they sore?" He asked.

"Just be gentle," I said caressing his cheek.

I gripped his shoulders as he thrust into me. My hands were in his hair pulling it as I tightened my legs around his waist. Sweat was pouring down our bodies and I was already trembling. "Edward, more," I begged. He picked up speed as I reached down rubbing my clit. My head fell against his shoulder as our releases happened at the same time.

**(Edward)**

"Are you alright?" I asked as we slid down to the floor.

"I'm perfect," She sighed into my neck.

Bella was curled up in my arms holding on to me and I felt her yawn. "Do you want to take a bath?" I asked her.

"No," She murmured snuggling down into me deeper. I was shocked when her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Carefully, I lifted her up and carried her up to our room. I laid her down and kissed her forehead and then her stomach. I was hoping this would be an easy pregnancy for her, she'd been through so much lately and she needed a break.

**AN- BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! I TOOK MY DAUGHTER TO SEE BREAKING DAWN 2 LAST NIGHT! SHE'S BEGGING ME TO TAKE HER AGAIN. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I HAVEN'T HAD A TON OF WRITING TIME LATELY, BUT I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY FIRST QUARTER FOR SCHOOL AND NEXT ONE LOOKS A BIT CALMER.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! ALSO SEND OUT SOME BABY NAME IDEAS, I COULD USE ALL THE HELP I CAN GET. SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 62**

**(Bella)**

I was nervous about talking to Alice. I didn't know how she would take the news. She was already at Starbucks when I got there. I ordered a small decaf coffee and walked over to where she was sitting in the corner booth.

"Bella," She said standing up hugging me.

I hugged her back tightly. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing really well," She said smiling.

"I'm glad, you look great," I said as we sat down.

"Thanks," She said.

"I've missed you," I told her. I'd talked to her at school here and there, but I just hadn't had time to spend with her.

"So what's going on?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath. I was nervous and wishing Edward had come with me. "We need to talk about the wedding."

Her eyes lit up and I laughed. "Yes we do, July will be here before you know it."

"I know, that's the thing, I think I want to wait to get married."

"What a minute. Bella, why would you do that?" She asked.

"I just think it would be best," I said.

"Are you and Edward having problems? Does he know about this?" She asked wide eyed.

"No and yes," I sighed. "He's leaving it up to me."

"So, when are you thinking about getting married?"

"Wait a year," I said.

She covered my hands with hers. "Bella, why?"

I fought back my tears. "I found out Friday evening that I'm pregnant and we had it confirmed Monday afternoon."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you," She said. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 5weeks," I said wiping my eyes.

A hint of sadness crossed her face, but she recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said softly.

"No Bella, don't be sorry. I'm so happy for you and my brother. You two have been through hell and back, it's time for you both to be happy."

"Thank you," I said.

"Does Matt know?" She asked.

"No, you are the first one to find out," I told her.

"I feel special," She laughed.

"Since you are our wedding planner, we thought we should tell you first."

"So why don't you want to get married in July?"

"I don't want to be huge in my dress," I admitted. "So I think we should wait."

"Okay, as your wedding planner, I think that is a huge mistake."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Call Edward and tell him I want to talk to him."

After a quick call to him, he showed up 10minutes later.

"Hello," Alice said standing up hugging him. "Congratulations daddy."

I smiled as his whole face lit up. "Thank you."

He sat down and kissed me on the cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great," I said.

"Bella told me she wants to wait to get married next year," Alice said.

I could see the disappointment in Edward's eyes. He glanced over at me. "Yes." I felt horrible.

"So you both say you are okay with this, yet neither of you seem okay. Bella you are in tears and Edward, you say you agree, but your facial expressions tell me different."

Edward squeezed my hand. "Bella doesn't want to be a pregnant bride."

"Can I offer you a suggestion?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Edward and I said in unison.

"Don't wait, if you wait you will regret it. I get that you don't want to be showing. So I think, you guys should get married the weekend before spring break."

"That's six weeks away," I gasped.

"I know, it will really rush things, but if you trust me, we can do this."

I couldn't stop my tears as a hug weight had just been lifted on my chest. "Bella, why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I cried.

"She's pregnant," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Bella, do you want to get married in six weeks?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I cried. "I didn't want to wait that long, I just didn't think I had a choice."

"Thank God," Alice sighed. "And Bella, with me involved you wouldn't have to worry. I have my ways of getting things done."

"If you can pull it together Alice, then let's do it," Edward said.

"Oh, I can pull this off," Alice laughed.

"We're getting married," I giggled.

Edward turned my face to his and kissed me, not caring that we were in public, he kissed me forcefully.

Alice coughed breaking our kiss. "Now, has anything already been done for the wedding?"

"We have our rings," Edward told her.

"Good, tuxes and dresses will be the biggest issue, but I think I can work some magic on them and get that done. Now, are you planning on telling everyone about the baby?"

I looked at Edward. "They're going to figure it out."

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked.

"Yes and that starts with telling Matt first. I want him to hear it from us," I said.

"Now listen, give me a day or two and I will make some phone calls about getting fitted for clothes."

"What if we can't get a dress that fast?" I asked.

"We'll all be naked," Alice laughed.

"Alice, sorry, but there's only one person I want to see naked and it's Edward," I said blushing after I'd said it.

"Ew," She gagged. "That's my brother."

Edward laughed. "Didn't dad tell you where babies come from? It really helps to be naked."

Alice wadded up her napkin and threw it at him. "Gross!"

We hugged Alice and she put her hand on my stomach. "Maternity clothes shopping in a few months and a baby shower."

"Oh God," I groaned laughing.

We picked up the kids from my parent's house on the way home. I yawned as Edward pulled up into our driveway. "You go in and rest and I'll cook supper," Edward said.

"Sounds like a plan," I yawned.

We got in the house and I sat down on the couch. Edward grinned. "Do you have any requests?" He asked winking at me.

"Not yet," I laughed.

"Mama, can we watch a movie?" Matt asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"How about _Shrek_," He said.

"Good choice," I said.

I laughed as Jaycie pulled herself up against the furniture trying to walk along it, but falling on her butt. She kept trying again and again laughing each time she fell. I put my hand on my stomach feeling incredibly blessed to have a wonderful son and daughter, a man in the kitchen who loved us unconditionally and a new baby that would be joining our family.

Matt came over and kissed my forehead. "Night mama."

"Bella, love, wake up."

"What?" I asked jumping.

"Sorry love, supper's done," He said.

"Oh okay," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You were sleeping so good, I hated to wake you up," He said taking my hands and pulling me up.

I followed him into the kitchen and found Matt and Jaycie already in there with their food. The smell caused my stomach to churn. "What did you make?" I asked.

"Cheeseburgers and macaroni and cheese," He said.

"Was the hamburger bad?" I asked.

"No, love, why?"

My stomach churned again and I raced out of the kitchen and into the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. "Well, I guess we wont be having hamburgers for the next few months will we?" Edward asked holding my hair for me.

"Your guess is accurate," I groaned dry heaving yet again.

"Can I get you some water?" Edward asked.

"No, I think I'm alright," I said getting up and flushing the toilet.

"Is there anything I can get you to eat?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Do we have any pickles?" I asked.

"Yes, we have two jars for them," He said.

"Good, that will be my supper."

"Are you alright mama?" Matt asked. "Are you sick?"

"I'm okay Matt," I said messing up his hair.

I walked over and grabbed a hamburger bun, I put some ketchup and cheese on it, then layered it with pickles. I grabbed a spoonful of macaroni and cheese and joined my family at the table. "Can we eat now?" Matt asked.

"You haven't eaten?" I asked realizing his plate still had his supper on it.

"I helped Jaycie eat," He said.

Tears filled my eyes and one slipped down my cheek. "That is so sweet."

"Daddy, why is mama crying?" Matt asked him.

"She's a girl, they cry easily," Edward laughed.

I took a bite of my pickle sandwich. "Love, what is on that?" Edward asked.

"Pickles and cheese, some ketchup to," I said.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"It's amazing," I said taking another bite.

"Did you forget the hamburger part of it?" Matt asked.

Even the thought of eating a hamburger was almost too much for me. "No Matt," I said.

"Why, it's really good. Dad makes them juicy."

"Matt, mama isn't feeling the best right now, lets not talk about food," Edward said.

"But daddy, look at what she's eating," Matt laughed.

"I know Matt, it's okay," Edward said.

After supper, I got Jaycie out of her high chair and went to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. I set her down in the tub and sat down watching her play as she splashed around. She had gotten so big, it was hard to remember her being a newborn baby.

"Mammmama," She giggled splashing me.

"Jaycie," I laughed lightly splashing her back.

I got her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel, then took her into her room, where Edward had already brought her bottle to me. I got a diaper on her and her pajamas and carried her over to the chair and began rocking her as she took her bottle. "Mommy loves you so much," I said kissing her. She reached up and patted my cheek. "Mommy's going to have a baby Jaycie, you're going to be a big sister," I whispered to her. "But you will still be me and daddy's girl." She finished her bottle and I kissed her, then put her in her crib and turned on her night light.

I found Matt and Edward sitting on the livingroom floor playing with Wolfie. Hearing Matt laugh was probably one of my favorite sounds in the whole world. Edward looked up and smiled at me. "Did she go to sleep easy?"

"Very," I said.

"You look tired love, why don't you go up to bed," Edward said.

"I'm okay," I said sitting down against the couch. Wolfie jumped up and licked my cheek. "Yes, you know I love you too."

Matt came over and curled up against me petting Wolfie. "She's silly," Matt laughed.

I felt my stomach churn once again and groaned. "Matt, I need you to get up," I gasped. He moved quickly and I jumped up racing to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Edward asked rubbing my back.

I looked up and glared at him. "Really Edward."

"I know I'm sorry baby," He said.

"I sat there against the wall to see how I was feeling."

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked

"Go check on Matt, I'll be alright," I said.

**(Edward)**

I hated leaving Bella sitting there in the bathroom alone, but there wasn't much I could do I needed to get back to check on Matt.

"What is wrong with mama?" Matt asked.

"She's not feeling well," I said.

"Oh," He said yawning.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," I said.

"Can mama tuck me in too?" He asked.

"Go on and get ready for bed and I'll go check on her," I said patting his shoulder.

"Okay daddy," He said.

Bella was still leaning against the bathroom wall when I went in to check on her. "Love, are you okay?"

"I don't know," She muttered.

"Are you hurting?" I asked.

"No, I just feel like I'm going to puke every time I move."

"Do you think you could tuck Matt in?" I asked.

"I'll do my best," She said giving me a weak smile.

I helped her up and hugged her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Get me through the next few weeks," She sighed.

"Just tell me what I can do and I will do it."

Matt was already in the bed with Wolfie lying next to him. Bella sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sleep good Matt," She said hugging him.

"You too mama, I love you," Matt said. "Are you sick again?"

"I think I'm fighting that nasty stomach bug again," Bella said.

"Then drink sprite and rest," Matt said telling her the same thing she had told him.

"I'll do that," She laughed.

We read him a quick book and headed to our room. Bella stripped off her clothes and threw on one of my shirts and got into bed.

"Do you need anything?" I asked coming out of the bathroom.

"No," She said. Her shirt was pulled up and her hand rested on her stomach.

I laid down next to her and started tracing invisible patterns on her stomach with my finger. "I think we need to tell Matt quickly."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a smart kid Edward, he's going to figure it out."

"I know," I sighed. "Why don't we take him to the Aquarium next weekend in Seattle. We could leave right after work and come home Sunday afternoon."

"Lets wait and see how I'm feeling," Bella said.

"Maybe we could even see if Alice wants to watch Jaycie, that way we could give Matt all of our attention."

"That's not a bad idea," She said quietly. "I told Jaycie tonight."

"About the baby," I asked.

"Yes, she's too little to understand, but we were cuddling and I told her she would always be our girl."

"You are an amazing mom," I said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I hope so, I'm really scared about having this baby."

"What are you scared about?" I asked.

"I don't want Jaycie to feel left out and I don't want Matt to resent us or this baby."

"Oh Bella, he's not going to and Jaycie wont either. Both of these kids are happy and know they are loved unconditionally."

Bella rolled over and wrapped her arm around me, laying her head on my chest. "I'm so sleepy," She said.

"Well stop fighting it love and go to sleep," I said.

"Fuck," She groaned sitting up and bolting for the bathroom.

I sank to me knees holding her hair for her. "Morning sickness my ass," She gagged.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"A towel or something," She groaned.

I got up and grabbed her a washcloth getting it damp and handing it to her. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Love, don't be sorry," I said helping her stand up.

I picked her up and carried her back to bed, laying her down against the pillows and covering her up. She snuggled up against me. "If you need me, wake me up," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Hopefully I'll be alright, if I can get to sleep," She said yawning.

I held her close to me as she curled up resting against my chest. "Good night my beautiful Bella," I whispered.

"Edward," She whispered.

"What love."

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you more, now go to sleep," I laughed kissing her.

**AN- SORRY THIS IS SO LATE GETTING OUT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. AND REMEMBER ANY HELP WITH BABY NAMES(BOY OR GIRL, IT DOESN'T MATTER) WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	63. Chapter 63

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 63**

**(Bella)**

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. It was 6:45am and we needed to leave in forty-five minutes. "Matt, wake up," I exclaimed running down the hall. "We're late, we need to get going!"

"Edward," I yelled running down the stairs.

"Bella, what is the matter?" Edward asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"We over slept," I gasped.

"No," He said slowly. "You were sick last night, so I let you sleep in."

"What about Matt and Jaycie?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Come look," He said taking my hand.

We walked into the kitchen as Matt was zipping up his lunch box. "I helped daddy make our lunches," He said smiling. "I even helped feed Jaycie while daddy made me scrambled eggs and toast." Matt was totally dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, you are so grown up," I said picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy said that too," He laughed.

"Bella, put him down," Edward said. "He's getting too big to be picked up."

"I know," I said rolling my eyes. I knew what he was getting at and decided not to argue with him.

I put Matt down. "I'm really proud of you buddy."

"Thanks mommy," He said hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."

I looked down to see Jaycie crawling after Wolfie. "Come here kiddo," I said picking her up.

"Mamamamama," She laughed as I kissed her.

"Love, what can I get you to eat?" Edward asked.

"Are there any eggs and toast left?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I just wasn't sure you would want that," He said smiling.

"It sounds wonderful," I said.

Jaycie wiggled to get out of my arms, so I set her down and then I went to sit at the table. "Here Bella," He said setting a plate of food down in front of me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Matt, go get your shoes on okay," Edward said.

"Okay daddy," He said running out of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I'm actually feeling great," I said eating my breakfast.

I heard Jaycie giggle and looked over at her. Wolfie licked Jaycie and Jaycie leaned over and licked her back. "Gross Jaycie, stop licking the dog," Edward said going over and picking her up. "You cannot lick the dog!"

Jaycie's lip began to quiver and she burst into tears. The sight of her tears made me tear up, but I didn't say anything. Edward kissed her. "I love you, but you can't lick the puppy."

Once I was finished with breakfast and got a quick shower. As I was getting dressed Edward came in. "I wont be late coming home, so I'll bring home supper tonight."

"I can cook," I said.

"I know," He said leaning in to kiss me. "But I can't throw up for you and I can't give birth for you, so I'm kind of stuck with house work, helping with the kids and cooking."

I giggled. "I love you."

By lunch time, I was exhausted to the point of tears. I wanted nothing more than to lie down on the floor with the kids and sleep. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the rest of the day.

"How are things?" Alice asked quietly.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked smiling at her.

"My kids are in Art and yours are supposed to be sleeping," She said sitting down on the edge of my desk. "How are you feeling?"

"I was sick last night and right now I want to sleep on the floor with the kids," I sighed.

"I feel for you," She said. "Have you thought anymore about going off this weekend?"

I rolled my eyes. "You just want Jaycie."

"Of course," She laughed. "I'd take Matt too, but it seems like you need him for other things."

"We have talked about it. I think we'll probably take you up on it," I yawned.

"Is Edward taking care of you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "He's bringing home supper and I think I might see if Sue can keep Jaycie and let Edward pick her up."

"Why don't you let me come over this afternoon and you can rest," She said.

"That actually sounds really nice," I said yawning again.

"Do you want me to get a substitute for you for this afternoon?" She asked.

"No, I need to do this," I said.

"You need to take care of you and the baby," She said.

"I'll be alright, but why don't you come over after school."

"Okay," She said. "Do you want me to get Jaycie?"

"I will get her," I said.

The day went by slowly. The kids were working on their math worksheets quietly. I smiled at them. I truly loved my job and each kid in the class. Each child had a special place in my heart. Matt looked over at me and smiled. My heart melted, he was nowhere near the same little boy who first came into my room crying when his dad left. His dad wasn't the same man either, the sadness was gone, replaced by sparkling. I smiled back at Matt and he got back to work. I placed my hand on my stomach hoping this baby would never know what loss was the way Matt did.

Once everyone was gone, Matt helped me get all of my stuff together. "Did you have fun today?" I asked him.

"I always have fun," He said. "Math is my favorite."

"Really, I thought reading was."

"Reading still is, but math is harder, which makes it a lot more fun."

I laughed. "You're a great kid."

"You're a great mom," He said hugging me around my waist.

We picked Jaycie up and then we headed home. Alice had sent a text saying she had a couple errands to run and then she would be there. Matt grabbed a snack and went to sit at the table. I set Jaycie on the floor and she burst into tears immediately wanting to be picked back up. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and set her on the floor to make her a bottle. "Mamamamamama," She cried crawling to me.

"Just a minute baby, I'm getting you a bottle," I said feeling my stomach start to churn. I took a deep breath as Jaycie continued to grab for me crying. "Sweetheart, just a minute."

"Mamamamama," She screamed.

"I'm right here," I said shaking her bottle.

My stomach churned again and I knew there was no fighting it. I leaned over the trash can vomiting.

"Mamamama," Jaycie cried.

I rinsed my mouth out and grabbed her bottle picking her up. "Stop crying, I've got you," I said.

"What's wrong with Jaycie?" Matt asked.

"I have no clue," I said sitting down on the couch feeling very overwhelmed at the moment and couldn't stop the tears. How could I manage three kids at one time?

"Mama, why are you crying?" Matt asked.

"I, um, I don't know," I admitted. "I think I'm just tired."

"You're always tired," He said.

"I'm okay," I assured him.

There was a knock at the door and Alice peeked in. "Hey," I said.

"You look like hell," She said smiling.

"Thanks Alice," I said smiling.

"Alright Matt, why don't we take Jaycie and go play and let your mama rest," Alice said.

"What can we play?" Matt asked.

"I can teach you and your sister all about fashion," She said.

"No way, I'm a boy," He giggled. "I can't dress up like a girl."

"Your dad used to when he was a kid," Alice said.

"Wait, what?"

"Rose and I would take him to our room and dress him up all the time. We called him Edwina."

"My daddy is a girl," Matt giggled.

"No, he's definitely not a girl," I said. "They just dressed him as one."

Jaycie let go of her bottle and turned in my arms snuggling up against me whining. "What is going on with you Jayc?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well," Matt said.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's hard because she can't talk yet."

Jaycie continued to fuss in my arms. "Bella, let me take her and you go rest."

"She's just so fussy," I said.

"I can handle her," Alice said.

"I can help too," Matt said.

Tears filled my eyes. "Thank you," I said hugging him.

"Aunt Alice, she's crying again."

Alice laughed and smiled at me. "She's a girl and girls are always emotional."

"Wow," Matt said laughing.

Alice came over and took Jaycie from me. "Go to bed sleepyhead."

"Just give me an hour and wake me up," I said.

"Sure, okay," Alice said.

I kissed Matt and Jaycie on the head and headed up to the bedroom. I was too tired to undress, so I just laid down in the bed and was asleep instantly.

**(Edward)**

I parked next to Alice's car when I got home. I was going to pick up supper, but Alice called and told me she was cooking, I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted. I walked into the livingroom and could hear Jaycie crying. "I'm home," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy," Matt said running over and hugging me.

"Hey little man," I said hugging him tightly.

"Can you fix Jaycie?" He asked.

"Is she broken?" I asked looking over at Alice who was rocking her.

"She's been really fussy since I got here," Alice said.

"Where is Bella?" I asked taking Jaycie from her.

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's just really tired," Alice said glancing towards Matt.

"And what is the matter with you Miss. Grouchy?" I asked looking at Jaycie.

"Daddaddadada," She cried chewing on her fist.

I reached into her mouth feeling her gums. "She's got a tooth coming in," I said. "I'll give her some Tylenol and she will be good as new."

"Edward, I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Alice said.

"Ali, don't worry about it," I said.

"I was going to make you supper, but she just wanted to be held."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I know, I just wanted to help," She said.

"Well thank you," I said.

"Daddy, can I go watch cartoons?" Matt asked.

"Sure buddy," I said grabbing a jar of baby food and putting Jaycie into her highchair.

"We're going to have to tell Matt soon," I said.

"Talk to Bella, but Jasper and I are available this weekend to watch Jaycie so the three of you can spend some time together."

"I'm really worried about Bella," I said softly.

"She's fine, she was just really tired," Alice said. "She's working full time, taking care of two kids and has another baby on the way, it's a lot."

"I've been helping," I said trying not to get defensive.

"I didn't mean it that way Edward, but you work later than she does. All I meant was that you need extra help and I can help out as much as needed."

"Thanks Ali," I said.

"Have you talked about the next school year?" She asked.

"A little, I don't think she's going back to work after the baby is born. We've talked about her taking the year off."

"I think that would be a good plan," Alice said.

"I do to, she's not going to want to leave the baby and go back to work."

Jaycie yawned. "Go take care of her, I'm going to start supper."

"You don't…"

Alice pressed her finger to my lips. "Shut up Edwina."

"Bite me," I laughed taking Jaycie out of the highchair. She yawned again snuggling up against me.

"She's sleepy," Alice said kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit," I said.

I walked into the livingroom. "Matt, do you want to help me give Jaycie a bath?"

"Sure," He said. "Can I take one with her?"

Usually we didn't let them take baths together, but in that moment I wasn't about to argue. "Sure, just tonight though," I said.

"Why can't I take a bath with her?" He asked.

"Because, you are a boy and she's a girl and you just don't need to."

"Okay," He said.

I started the water and put a few bubbles in the tub. Matt climbed in first and Jaycie sat against him. I got their hair washed and then sat there watching them play. Matt laughed as Jaycie splashed him with bubbles.

I loved watching Matt with Jaycie, he was so gentle and really loved her. Jaycie turned around in his arms and grabbed his shoulders pulling up on him and standing up. "Jaycie, you're so tall," He laughed. She slipped and he grabbed her waist. "Careful," He told her trying to get her to sit down.

Jaycie started laughing and trying to jump in the tub. "No jumping," I said looking at her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying. I picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. "I'm sorry Jayc, but you can't stand up in the tub."

"Daddy, can I get out to?" Matt asked.

I took his hand helping him out so he didn't slip and handed him a towel. "Go get pajamas on."

I had just gotten Jaycie dressed when Matt came in. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's great, just sleepy," I said.

"Can I rock her?" Matt asked.

"You can try, but I don't know if she'll go down without a bottle."

Matt sat down in the rocking chair and I put Jaycie in his arms. Jaycie smiled widely at Matt. "I love you," He said to her. She patted his face and sat there staring at him.

I sat down on the floor watching them. Jaycie chewed on her fist making cute little gurgling noises as Matt sat there holding her other hand.

He had adjusted far better than I ever imagined he would to getting a mom and a sister. Even when he would get jealous, it was easy to deal with and he would get over it quickly. I knew in those moments that telling him about his new baby brother or sister wouldn't be a huge deal. He would be alright.

Jaycie leaned over and her eyes fluttered closed. I was shocked, it usually took some hardcore rocking and a bottle to get her to sleep and yet he put her to sleep just by rocking her. "Look Matt," I whispered.

He smiled. "I did it."

"You did, I'm really proud of you."

I got Jaycie in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor. "Come on, lets go check on mama," I suggested.

We peaked into our room and found Bella asleep with Wolfie curled up and her head against Bella's stomach. "Why is mama so tired now?" Matt asked quietly. "Is she sick?"

"Come here Matt," I said picking him up. We walked back downstairs and into the livingroom.

"Things have been stressful lately, with the accident and the move and then everyone got sick. Her body is just trying to catch up on sleep."

"She threw up today," He said.

If Bella had been awake I would have suggested telling him right then, but I didn't want to do that without Bella with me. "Sometimes being over tired will make you sick," I said.

"I'll help mama," He said.

"You are an amazing kid," I said. "I'm so proud of what a big boy you are."

"Daddy, I'm glad I have a little sister," He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because she loves me," He said rolling his eyes.

"You are a great brother to her."

"I thought I wanted a brother, but a sister will do," He said.

I wanted to question him on that comment, but thought it would be best to leave it alone. "Lets see if Ali needs help."

He got up. "Daddy," He said.

"What?"

"I don't want anything to happen to mama," He said. "I love her."

I picked him up. "She's healthy Matt and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love her to," I said.

"I can't wait until you marry her."

"I can't either," I agreed.

We walked into the kitchen. "It smells good," Matt said.

"I made chicken pot pies. I'm taking one home with me and I have two in the freezer," Alice said smiling.

"Did you make mashed potatoes?" Matt asked.

Alice laughed. "I did."

"Since when did you eat those?" I asked him.

"Since Aunt Ali gave them to me," He said. "I only like hers."

"Alice, thank you so much," I said.

"You are welcome," She said.

Alice hugged us both. "I'm going to head home. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," I said.

I got three plates ready and set them on a tray. "Here Matt," I said handing him three bottles of water. "Lets take your mama food in bed."

Matt smiled. "Can I wake her up?"

"Yes, but don't jump on her."

"I wont," He sighed.

We went upstairs and Miles climbed up on the bed. "Mama, mama, wake up," Matt said kissing her cheek.

Her eyes popped open. "Oh my God, what time is it? I need to cook supper."

I laughed. "Bella, Alice cooked supper."

Bella sat there wiping sleep out of her eyes. "Wow, I slept hard."

"You needed it. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," She said. "Where is Jaycie"

"She's already in bed, she's got a tooth coming in."

"That makes sense as to why she was grouchy."

"Jaycie fell asleep in my arms tonight," Matt said.

"Awe Matt, she loves you," Bella said.

Matt climbed up next to Bella and leaned against her while I handed out the food and got into bed on the other side of Bella.

We ate quietly and then Matt went to get a book. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"I'm alright, I was just so tired today," She said. "I don't remember being this tired with Jaycie, but maybe it's having two kids and working full time."

I reached over and rubbed her stomach. "Alice has volunteered to help out all we need to do is ask and she's going to keep Jaycie this weekend so we can have time with Matt."

"I think that's a good idea," Bella said smiling.

Matt came back in and curled up between us. "Mama, will you read to me?"

"Of course Matt," She said taking the book from him.

I smiled as he curled up wrapping his arm around her stomach as she read to him. Bella glanced up at me and winked. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes allowing her voice to put me to sleep.

"Matt, give your daddy a kiss and lets get ready for bed," I heard her say.

"I didn't fall asleep," I said.

"Yes you did," Matt giggled. "You were snoring."

I pulled him on top of me tickling him. "Daddy, stop, I need to pee," He gasped giggling.

I set him on the floor immediately. "Go don't pee on me," I laughed.

Bella leaned over and kissed me. "I love you so much."

"Bella, I love you more than words can say. You make me the happiest man on earth."

**AN- I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. THE LAST COUPLE WEEKS WERE A BIT CRAZY, BUT I'M DONE WITH FINALS AND HAVE 3 WEEKS OFF FROM SCHOOL. NEXT QUARTER WILL BE A LOT BETTER. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY ME AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET BACK TO UPDATING REGULARLY AGAIN. **

**DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 64**

"Mama, why does Jaycie get to go stay with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and I don't?" Matt asked. Edward had just left to take her over there and I was in charge of getting Matt to bed.

"Because, tomorrow we are getting up early and daddy and I are taking you to spend some special time with you."

"I thought you weren't feeling well," He said.

I smiled. "I'm alright Matt."

He looked at me funny. "Alright."

The week had been a long one. Afternoons and evenings were awful. I'd thrown up a couple times at work, but mainly I was sick between 6pm to midnight. Edward was great, he held me the whole time driving me insane, but I didn't complain. The huge down fall, was my sex drive had gone away almost completely. He didn't complain, but I knew he wanted it I just couldn't stomach the idea of having sex. The last time we'd tried, I'd jumped out of bed racing to the bathroom.

"Hey Matt, go get ready for bed, daddy wants to leave early in the morning."

"Alright," He said. "Do I need to take a bath?"

"No not tonight."

"Thanks mama, you're the greatest." He hugged me around the waist.

"You are the greatest Matt I have," I laughed.

"Since daddy isn't home yet, can I sleep with you so you wont be lonely?"

"Daddy will be home in a little while. I think you need to sleep in your bed tonight."

"Fine," He said showing me his puppy dog eyes.

I laughed. "Don't start with those eyes."

He laughed and raced up the stairs with me following him.

Matt changed quickly then climbed into bed. After a quick story and a big hug and kiss, I tucked him into bed. "Hey mama," He said as I started to turn off the light.

"What," I said.

"You really are my favorite mama. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet boy."

I took a quick shower trying to fight off the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. It won, I quickly got out of the shower, vomiting in the toilet. I brushed my teeth and decided that I needed to go on to bed before Edward got there.

I woke up feeling Edward wrapping his arm around me resting his hand on my stomach. I rolled over cuddling up against him. "I didn't mean to wake you," He whispered.

"It's okay, I love you." My words sounded slurred.

I fell back asleep feeling his lips pressing against my forehead.

The next morning I woke up at 5:30 feeling the best I had in weeks. Edward was on his back snoring softly, he always looked like an angel when he slept. I smiled when I looked under the blanket and found him naked.

I carefully slid out of bed and went to make sure Matt was still asleep and then I locked our bedroom door and went to the bathroom. I stood there for a moment making sure my stomach wasn't queasy and took my clothes off.

I slid back into bed and gently took him into my hand working him slowly. His snores turned into soft moans. I straddled him, gently brushing my sex over his cock. "Bella," He whispered. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Baby, you're so wet."

"I know," I purred lining myself over his erect cock and sliding down, taking all of him inside of me. "Oh Edward," He ran his hands over my breasts carefully running his fingers over my nipples.

With one hand on his shoulder and the other on the wall, I began moving. He put his hands on my ass guiding my movements. "Oh yes Bella, don't stop," He moaned moving his hand around to my clit. I moved faster as he rubbed my clit in tight firm circles. My head fell forward as my release washed over me. He moved his hands up and down my back, digging his fingers into me as I gripped his shoulders. I began moving faster, swirling my hips as I moved. "Bella, do that again." I did it again as he pressed his fingers into me harder. We were both covered in sweat as I continued to move. "Fuck," He growled coming hard. I slid my back on him, my arms shaking as I fell forward causing my clit to brush against his pelvis and was hit with a second orgasm.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest. "I loved the wakeup call," He whispered.

"Me to," I sighed.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward."

He sighed. "We need to get up and get ready."

"I don't want to," I whined.

He laughed. "I don't either, but we need to get on the road."

"I don't feel good," I said.

"You felt fine a few minutes ago."

"I know, it's because we are here together," I said.

He laughed. "Well I'm glad I can make you feel better."

I sat up against him. "I guess if we tell Matt today, then we should have everyone come over tomorrow evening so we can tell them."

"We can do that," He said putting his hands on my waist and caressing my stomach with his thumbs. "Good morning little one."

By 7:30 the three of us were on the road. Matt played with his video game quietly while I rested. Edward reached over and took my hand. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm really nervous," I admitted.

"Everything is going to be alright," He said smiling.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Matt asked.

"Sure buddy," I said yawning.

"Bella, Bella, we're here wake up," Edward said shaking me.

I opened my eyes yawning. "Really," I asked.

He laughed. "You've slept for two hours."

"Did Matt sleep too?" I asked.

"He woke up an hour ago," He said smiling.

"Morning mama," Matt said laughing. "Daddy and I already got our room."

"Wow," I said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"You were up really early this morning," He said smiling. I blushed and got out of the car.

We got our stuff out of the car and walked into the motel. "Can we go swimming?" Matt asked.

"In a few minutes," I told him looking up at Edward.

"We'll get lunch first," He told him.

Edward opened the door to our room and we set everything down. "I need to go potty," Matt said.

"The bathroom is right there," I told him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Lets eat and then tell him."

I bit my lip nervously. "Are you sure we should?"

"Love, we need to tell him," He whispered. "He's going to be so excited."

"I'm hungry," Matt said climbing on the bed and jumping on it.

"Matt, get down," I laughed. "You don't jump on your bed at home."

"I know, this isn't my bed," He said giggling.

"Matthew," Edward said.

"Yes sir," Matt said flopping down on the bed.

I grabbed the menu off the desk and looked through it. "Do they have pizza?" Matt asked.

"No, but they have chicken nuggets."

"Can I get those and french fries?" He asked.

"That's fine," I said.

"Bella, what are you getting?" Edward asked.

"Probably a chicken salad," I told him.

"Is that all?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Edward, that's all that looks decent."

Matt curled up with me on the bed as we waited for the food. "Can't we watch cartoons?" He asked.

"Later on, I want to see which wedding dress she picks," I told him.

"Are you going on this show to get your dress?" He asked.

"No Matt," I laughed. "I'm not going on tv."

There was a knock at the door and Edward went to get it. "Foods here," He said.

"Yay," Matt said jumping up.

We sat around the table eating our lunch. "What are we doing while we are here?" Matt asked.

"We thought you would like to the aquarium."

"They have a lot of fish there right?" He asked.

"Yes Matt," I said.

"Do they have sharks?" He asked.

"Yes, big ones," Edward said.

"Yay!" He exclaimed.

I sat there picking at some of my salad. "Bella, are you alright?"

I glanced up glaring at him wishing he could just shut up. "I'm great," I lied.

Between the nauseous feeling and my nerves over telling Matt, I was feeling awful. I thought he was going to say something else, but he shut up quickly.

"Can we go swimming now?" Matt asked.

Edward glanced at me. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. "He's going to be ecstatic."

"Alright," I said.

We walked over and sat down next to Matt on the bed. "Before we go swimming, we need to talk to you."

"What," He asked looking between me and his dad. "Mama, are you really sick?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Mama's been tired lately and sick. Is she sick like mommy was?" His eyes were wide and full of fear.

I turned and pulled him into my arm and could tell he was crying. I glanced up at Edward who was rubbing his back. "Matt, don't cry. Look at me."

He looked up and wiped his eyes. "I've been sick, but not that kind of sick," I told him.

"Oh," He said.

Edward took my hand. "Matt, your mama has been sick lately because she's going to have a baby."

"You're really going to have a baby?" Matt asked me.

I looked down and smiled at him. "Yes Matt."

"Is this baby going to be okay?" He asked.

"Matt, Alice lost her baby because of the car accident," Edward said.

"I know," He said. "Are you still going to love me?"

"Matt, why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"Because I belong to daddy and Jaycie belongs to you, now you have a new baby coming."

"Matt," I sighed. "We love you and no matter how many babies we have our love for you and Jaycie will never change."

He looked down at my stomach. "Your tummy is really small are you sure there is a baby in there?"

"Yes Matt," I said laughing.

"Does your tummy move like Emily's tummy does?" He asked.

Edward laughed. "Not yet, but in a few months you will feel the baby kick."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"We don't know yet," I said.

"If you have a girl this time, can you have a boy the next time?" He asked.

"We will definitely try," Edward said.

"Stevie's mommy's tummy was huge when she was pregnant."

"The baby is still really small yet," Edward said. "Slide over and mama can show you."

I blushed, but leaned back against pillows lifting my shirt. "The baby is right here, you just can't tell yet," Edward said caressing my stomach.

"When will the baby get here?" He asked.

"In a few months, sometime around the beginning of November," I said.

"Stevie told me when his mommy had his brother her belly button popped out and not long after that she started screaming so his daddy took her to the hospital and they had to cut the baby out of her belly button."

I felt nauseous and glanced to Edward for help. "I'd like to strangle little Stevie," I whimpered causing Edward and Matt to laugh.

"Why would you want to have a baby if it hurts that bad?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's not quite like that little devil, I mean Stevie said. Yes, there is some pain, but it's worth it in the end," Edward told him.

"Have you ever had a baby before?" I asked Edward.

"No, but I've seen it before and it wasn't like that," He said smiling.

"Did mommy scream when she had me?" Matt asked Edward.

He smiled and I could see a memory flash over his face. "No Matt, Rose and I were there holding her hands and we all cried with her."

"Do they really cut your belly button?"

"No, a mommy has a special place for a baby. So when the time comes for the baby to be born, I will take mama to the hospital and the doctor will help her."

"Grandpa?" Matt asked.

"God no!" I gasped. "I mean, I will have a different doctor."

"How did the baby get in your tummy?" Matt asked. "Did it go in through your belly button? Cause Stevie told me a daddy puts something of his in her belly button."

"You are no longer allowed to play with or talk to Stevie!" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed. "Right now you are a little young to hear all of it, but I can tell you that Stevie knows nothing."

"Little brat," I muttered. "I knew I didn't like him from the first time I saw him."

"Bella, relax," Edward laughed.

"It takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby and once the baby is in her tummy, it has to grow for 9 months and then the baby is born," Edward explained.

"It has nothing to do with a belly button!" I stated.

Matt was quiet for a few minutes. "Can we go swimming now?" He asked.

"Yes, go get ready," Edward said.

"That wasn't so bad," Edward said laying down next to me after Matt had gone to get dressed.

"No it wasn't, but there is no way in hell I want Stevie near Matt."

Edward laughed and kissed me. "I love you."

"If you kiss me like that too much longer, Matt's going to find out how this baby got here," I said.

"Why do you two always kiss?" Matt asked coming back into the room.

"I'm just showing your mama how much I love her," Edward said.

"That baby got in there from kissing didn't it?" He asked.

"Matt, when you are older, I will tell you all about it, but for right now all you need to know is that I didn't get mama pregnant by kissing her."

Matt looked confused. "Okay."

I sat on the steps into the pool watching Edward try to teach Matt how to swim. "You are doing an awesome job," I said to Matt. He smiled at me and started trying to swim to me.

"Will you get in with us?" Matt asked.

"I suppose," I said.

"Just be careful not to kick mama," Edward said.

"I wont," Matt said.

We swam for a couple hours and Matt started yawning. "I think I know a little boy who needs a nap," Edward said.

"No, I'm not tired," Matt said yawning again.

Edward picked Matt up and carried him up to the room. "He's asleep," I said softly as we walked into the room.

"Can you pull the blankets back?" Edward asked.

I pulled them back and Edward laid him in the bed and I covered him up. I smiled at him. He really was an amazing kid.

"I'm going to change clothes," I said yawning.

"Then why don't you rest," Edward suggested.

"That might be a great idea."

Edward had the bed ready for me when I came out of the bathroom. We both climbed into bed and I laid across his chest.

We spent the rest of the evening lounging around. Edward had gone to get pizza while I played Go Fish with Matt. He hadn't talked much about the baby, but I did catch him eyeing my stomach from time to time.

"What are you thinking about kiddo?" I asked him.

"The baby," He said.

"Are you excited about getting a new brother or sister?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I wanted a brother, but I kind of like it being just me and Jaycie."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you and daddy still have time for us," He said looking down.

"Things will change, but we will always love you and Jaycie."

He nodded. I set my cards down and went over to him picking him and taking him over to the bed. "You are a great kid Matt and a great brother to Jaycie," I said. "She loves you."

"She's cute," He said.

"You'll always be my mama?" He asked.

"Always and forever," I said.

"I love you too," He said hugging me.

The next morning, we headed to the aquarium. I hadn't slept well the night before and was hoping I wouldn't fall asleep walking around. Edward and I stood back as Matt looked at the fish.

"I called everyone this morning and asked them to come over around 5:30 tonight, is that okay?" Edward asked.

"That's fine," I said smiling. "Matt was the one I was most scared to tell."

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared of your dad, he has a gun."

"Yep, be afraid. You knocked me up and we aren't married yet."

"Mama, daddy, can we go see the sharks?" Matt asked.

"Sure," I said laughing.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Matt asked.

I looked up at Edward, who looked very pale. "He'll be alright," I laughed.

Matt took my hand as we walked through the tunnel with the sharks swimming over us. He'd gotten very clingy with me, not that I minded at all. "Look at that one," He said pointing up at a huge shark.

"That's a hammer head," Edward said.

"He's huge," Matt said smiling.

"There's a saw shark," Edward said showing him a different one.

"I like that one," Matt said.

Matt turned around and put his hand on my stomach. "Can we bring Jaycie and the baby here?"

"Sure," I said.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "You worried for nothing."

We took our time walking around and looking at everything. "Can we go to the gift shop?" Matt asked.

Edward and I took his hands and lead him inside. "Can I get this?" Matt asked holding up a saw shark.

"Alright, now what do we get Jaycie?" Edward asked

"Lets get her this one," Matt said.

Edward took it from him. "It's an angel fish," He told Matt. "Are we ready?"

Matt shook his head no and kept looking around. I was getting tired and really ready to go home. "Come on Matt," I said.

"Hold on just a minute," He said.

Finally, he turned around. "Can we get this for the baby?"

"Do you know what it is?" I asked him.

"Nope, but it's cute."

"It's a manatee," Edward said. "And yes, we can get it for the baby."

**(Edward)**

It was a long drive home, Matt and Bella were both snoring. I stopped for gas and went in and bought a large cup of coffee. Our time with Matt had been a lot of fun. I knew he was a little scared of what was to come, but he had adjusted extremely well to me bringing Bella and Jaycie into our lives, so I knew after a while he could be alright with this too.

Matt and Bella woke up as I parked in our driveway next to Alice's car. "Where are we?" Matt asked.

"Home," I said laughing.

"What is wrong with me?" Bella asked yawning.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All I do is sleep," She said.

"My guess it's the little one in here doing that," I said rubbing her stomach.

"Welcome home you guys," Alice said coming out to our car.

Matt jumped in her arms. "Can I tell her mama?"

"Sure," Bella said.

"Mama's going to have a baby," He said.

Alice smile. "Matt that is awesome, you must be so excited," She said hugging him.

I silently thanked her for not letting him know that she already knew.

"Where is Jaycie?" Bella asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping. She didn't sleep very well at our house, so we thought she might get a better nap in her own bed."

"I'm sorry Ali, I thought she's sleep better," I said.

"It was okay, she slept on Jasper's chest," Alice said.

We unloaded the car and went inside to wait for everyone to get there. "Now Matt, please let us tell everyone," I said.

He pouted. "Alright."

"Tell everyone what?" Jasper asked.

Matt looked at us and smiled. "Please, can I tell Jasper?"

"Go ahead," Bella said.

"Mama's going to have a baby," Matt said proudly.

"Seriously," Jasper asked looking at us.

Bella bit her bottom lip. "Yeah," She said blushing.

Jasper hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," She said softly.

"When are you due?" He asked.

"The beginning of November," She said.

Jasper looked at Matt, "I bet you are excited."

"I am," Matt said.

That evening everyone showed up and I could tell Bella was nervous to tell them. "Who scares you most?" I asked pulling her into the kitchen.

"My dad," I said. "I know he wanted us to be married first."

"I know, but I don't regret this," I said resting my hand on her stomach.

"I don't either," She said kissing me.

**(Bella)**

We went back into the livingroom. Matt was sitting with Carlisle while Rose was holding Jaycie. "Alright, so we called you all over here to talk to you about our wedding," I said. "After some great consideration, we have decided to move the wedding to the weekend before Spring Break."

"What's the hurry? Not that I'm opposed to the wedding, but why so soon?" Sue asked.

I glanced up at Edward and took his hand. "Bella's pregnant, we found out last week and with her due date the beginning of November, she knew she would be showing by this summer."

Sue and Esme attacked me with hugs first, then the rest of them followed. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek. "Told you," He laughed.

"Yes you did," I sighed.

Dad got up and walked outside motioning for me to join him. I kissed Edward quickly and went to join my dad outside.

"Hey," I said walking over to him.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm great."

"I thought you wanted to get married first," He said softly.

"I did, but with the stress of the last few months I didn't take care of certain things as I should have."

Dad blushed knowing what I meant. "You're really happy about this?" He asked.

"Yes daddy," I said fighting my tears. "I mean, I still get scared sometimes, but I'm happy."

My dad pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations sweetheart, I know Edward will be there for you and love you."

"Thank you daddy," I cried.

He let go of me and put his hand on my stomach. "Well kiddo, you are coming into a family who already loves you."

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked coming outside.

"Edward, I do know where my gun is," Dad said smiling as Edward paled. "Take care of my baby girl."

"I will Charlie, I know this baby wasn't exactly planned, but we feel blessed and are so excited."

Dad hugged Edward. "Congratulations son."

That night after everyone had left and the kids were asleep. Edward turned on some soft music and wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him as we swayed to the music. "In a few weeks, you will be my wife," He whispered.

I stretched up and kissed him. "I can't wait."

**AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SORRY, FOR NOT UPDATING AS FAST AS I WOULD LIKE, HOPEFULLY I WILL GET SOME MORE WRITING TIME IN THIS EVENING SO I CAN GET A HEAD. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. **


	65. Chapter 65

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 65**

"You sure you feel like going?" Edward asked.

"Dear, if you want to get married, then I have to get a dress," I said.

"You could get married in nothing and that would be fine with me," He said pulling me to him.

"That would be awkward considering our kids will be there," I laughed. "But if you are good, maybe you can get me naked after the wedding."

"Dear God," He murmured kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him deepening the kiss. "Mama, Aunt Rose and Alice are here," Matt called.

"I'm going to be stuck with the kids and my brothers and I'm incredibly turned on right now."

"Just picture our dad's naked," I giggled.

"Gee, thanks Bella," He laughed.

"It helped didn't it?"

"It's a good thing I love you, because that was just mean."

Edward took my hand and led me downstairs to where Alice was holding Jaycie. "How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Pretty good right now," I said.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Dad is picking you guys up in an hour," Alice said.

"Okay, we'll be ready," Edward said kissing my cheek.

Matt hugged me, kissing my stomach. "I love you mama."

"I love you too," I said hugging him back.

I kissed Jaycie's cheek. "Mama loves you," I told her.

I got in the car with Alice and Rose and we headed towards Port Angeles. "We are meeting mom, Sue and Emily at the store," Rose said.

"Have you told Emily about the baby?" Alice asked.

"No, I will today," I said.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Rose asked.

"I'm alright until around 2 and then I start feeling bad, but the actual throwing up doesn't start until between 5 and 6 in the evenings."

"We'll we can take this slow," Alice said. "I'd hate for you to vomit on all of the wedding dresses."

"That's about my worst fear," I laughed.

"My worst fear would be going into labor on my wedding day," Rose said.

"That would be awful," I said.

"Nope, standing in the middle of school teaching and your water breaking," Alice said.

"Yep, that would be the worst," I said.

"Maybe that will happen to you," Rose said.

"Doubtful, I'm not going back after summer break," I told them. "Since the baby is due early in November, we decided that I should just take that time off and not stress about work."

"We can help with Jaycie," Alice said.

"I'll need it, she'll be walking by then and I don't know how I'm going to chase her around while Edward is at work."

"Alice, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm alright, Jasper and I are talking about trying for another baby, but we just want to wait a few more months."

"Yay," I squealed causing them all to laugh at me.

"For a minute, you sounded like Alice," Rose laughed.

"Rose, are you and Emmett going to have kids?" Alice asked.

Rose laughed. "Um, I don't know. We tried for a while but nothing happened, so we just gave up and decided to try again later."

"Could you imagine if we were all pregnant together?" Alice asked.

"Our poor families," I laughed.

"That would be fun, but right now Emmett and I are happy spoiling our niece and nephew," Rose said.

"I guess Bella and I will just have to have tons of babies for you," Alice said.

"Edward told Matt the other night that if this was a girl, we would keep trying until we had a boy."

"You are so going have a house full of girls and end up with a boy after ten girls," Rose said.

"Oh don't say that," I laughed.

We got to the bridal shop and immediately spotted Emily standing with Esme and Sue. "Hey you," I said hugging Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy," She said smiling.

"You look amazing," I said rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks," She said. "You still want to be in the delivery room?"

"Absolutely, I need a refresher on labor and delivery," I said.

"You went through this once already, you should be helping me," She said.

"Yeah well, I'll be going through it again in November," I said.

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh Bella, congratulations," She said hugging me again.

"Thanks," I laughed.

**(Sue)**

We walked into the bridal store and Bella suddenly stopped. I looked at her and noticed her eyes swimming with tears. "Bella, what's the matter?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked coming over.

"Tell Alice to give us a few minutes," I told her pulling Bella over to a corner.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm freaking out," She cried.

"Talk to me," I said.

"I'm really overwhelmed. I've done this before and then I lost Jake and here I am once again getting ready to get married, what if?" She cried.

"Bella, what if you find the most beautiful dress and you walk down the aisle and Edward is there holding your hand as you give birth?" I asked.

"What if I start showing and the dress doesn't fit on my wedding day?" She cried.

"Then, Esme and I will be up all night sewing," I said laughing. "We've already talked about it."

Bella stood there wiping her eyes. "It's going to be alright Bella."

"I'm just overwhelmed," She said smiling.

"Your hormones are flying high right now, it's alright," I said. "Now, are you ready to find a dress?"

A smile appeared on her face. "Yes"

We joined everyone else. "Bella, this is Sandy, she's going to help today," Alice said.

"Hey," Bella said softly.

Sandy shook Bella's hand. "Alice told me that you just found out you are expecting."

"Yes," She said blushing.

"Well congratulations," Sandy said. "Now, I'm going to take Bella and look at several dresses, you guys can go sit down and she will come out and show them off."

Bella looked at Sandy. "Can Alice come to?"

"Sure," She said smiling.

We all went over and sat down on a huge comfortable couch. "I really need to be walking, but sitting feels so good," Emily said sinking down into the couch. "I might not be getting up."

"We'll get you up," Rose laughed.

"Lets pray my water doesn't break here," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Have you had any labor pains?" Esme asked.

"No, I've been feeling great," Emily told her.

"That's good," Esme said.

Alice came back and sat down with us. "Is she alright?" I asked.

"She is, she's got four dresses to try, but thinks she knows which one she wants already."

Bella came out in the first one, it was white and had old fashioned lace on it. "You look beautiful," Esme said.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Do you like that one?" Emily asked.

"I don't care much for the lace," She said.

"Go try on another one," Rose said smiling.

When Bella came out in the second one and you could tell by the look on her face, that she hated the dress. "Bella, there are tons of dresses, don't get discouraged," Sandy said. Bella walked back out with Sandy.

It seemed to take a while and I wondered where Bella had gone. "I'm going to check on her," Rose said. "Alice, Emily, come on." Esme and I laughed as they hoisted Emily up off the couch.

"Was Bella alright?" Esme asked.

"She was, she's just feeling very overwhelmed right now. She's picked out a wedding dress before and then Jake passed away."

"Oh," She said. "Then add the pregnancy hormones to that she's just struggling."

"Yeah," I said.

Esme turned towards me. "I feel so blessed that Bella is joining our family."

"We feel that way about Edward," I said.

Suddenly Bella came out biting her bottom lip and blushing. "Oh Bella," I gasped. The dress was white with a heart shaped strapless sheer gown with a satin crisscrossed bodice, corset tied back and a flowing train.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"You look beautiful," I said walking over and hugging her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Sue, I couldn't have done this without you."

I stepped out of the way allowing Esme in. "You look incredible," She said hugging her.

Sandy stood there smiling. "Bella was telling me that she will be about 11weeks during her wedding, this dress is a little bit bigger in the stomach area just in case she does start showing."

I glanced over at Bella who had her hand on her stomach. She truly was beautiful.

Once the dress was paid for and in the back of my car Esme and Emily got in the car. "She looks even happier now than when she was getting her dress the first time," Emily said.

"I thought the same thing," I said.

"Maybe she's just older and ready this time," Esme said.

"That and her and Edward both know how fragile life can be," I said.

"I loved Lauren, but her parents were a huge issue, they didn't want her to be close to us, it was almost like they were jealous of us. I don't feel that way with Bella, I truly feel like I'm gaining another daughter, not losing a son to another family," Esme said.

"We were worried about Bella marrying Jake, because his parents were both gone and we were afraid that if something happened to us, they would really be alone," I told her.

"Sam worries about us if something happens to him," Emily said.

"You have all of us dear," Esme said.

"Thank you," She said.

"Seriously, once the baby gets a little older, Carlisle and I will babysit," Esme said. "We can handle more grandkids."

Emily laughed. "I can't wait to see Edward and Bella's baby, that baby will be beautiful."

I followed Rose into the small Italian restaurant in town. "We were going to do Chinese, but the baby in the car was craving this," Rose said getting out.

"Sounds amazing to me," Emily said.

"Seems like the baby in this car wants it to," Esme said.

**(Bella)**

I was thankful that we were seated immediately, I was starving. "How does it feel to have a wedding dress?" Emily asked.

"It seems so real," I said smiling.

"Oh, I need to use the bathroom," Emily said getting up quickly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"He's on my bladder," She said waddling off to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Sue asked.

"Yes, the baby was on her bladder," I said.

"Aren't you excited for all of that?" Rose asked me.

"Not one bit," I said.

Emily came back and sat down. "Sorry," She said laughing.

I reached over rubbing her stomach feeling him kick. "I can't wait to see him," I said.

"The doctor said he could come at any time, but they think he's on the bigger side so they wont let me go over my due date."

"I'll keep my cell phone on me at all times from here on out," I said.

We ate lunch and then headed home. I was starting to feel really tired and knew I needed to lay down or I would be sick.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked as we were driving home.

"Just tired," I yawned.

"It will be smooth sailing from here when it comes to the wedding," Rose said.

"I still have bride's maid's dresses and a dress for Jaycie to pick out," I said.

"How about, one afternoon this week, Alice and I come over and we can look online for those dresses," Rose suggested.

"Don't I need to be there when you try them on?" I asked.

"We can Skype or you can trust us," Alice said.

"Let me think about it and talk to Edward. I'll get back to you."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Edward said he talked to you about the honeymoon."

"He has," Alice said. "I have that taken care of."

"Oh really," I said.

Alice smiled. "You'll love it," She said smiling.

"You must tell me," Rose said.

"I will after we drop Bella off," Alice said.

"And you can tell me," I said to Rose.

"Bella, just go to sleep," Alice laughed.

"I fully intend to, after you tell me," I laughed.

"No can do, I promised my brother," She said.

"Well, guess he wont be having sex for a while either," I said blushing.

"Good one Bella," Rose said giggling.

I couldn't fight it any longer, I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the music in the back ground.

**(Edward)**

Shopping my dad, brothers, Sam, Charlie and the kids had been interesting. Matt got bored and Emmett thought it would be funny to see if he could fit in the largest pant leg in the store. While it was a little humorous, the sales associate didn't quite think it was funny. Luckily Charlie stepped in and removed Matt and Emmett from the store using his cop tone, however for as serious as he tried to sound, we could all hear the laughter in his voice.

As it was my turn to get fitted for my tux, Jaycie turned fussy. Dad tried to take her, but she held on tightly to me. Sam was the one who ended up taking her, she settled into his arms smiling up at him.

I flopped down on the chair yawning. I had a whole new appreciation for Bella taking the kids shopping. However, I couldn't help but smile at Matt asleep on the couch with Jaycie curled up against him sleeping.

I had just about dozed off when the door opened and Bella came in. She looked as drained as I felt. She dropped her purse on the floor and came over sitting on my lap. "Did you find a dress?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"I did, it took a few tears, but I did manage to find one," She said leaning against me. "Did you find a tux?"

"We are all dressed for the wedding, Matt included," I said.

"Alice and Rose are going to take Jaycie and find a dress," Bella yawned.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"I did. You should see Emily, she's about to pop."

"Sam said she's close," I replied.

"She was hoping to start having contractions today, but it didn't work," She said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Exhausted, tired, nauseous, ready to marry you," She sighed.

"Me too," I said kissing her. "I am ready to take you off for a few days on our honeymoon."

Bella sat up and looked at me. "Speaking of honeymoon, where are we going?" She asked.

I smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would," She said.

"All I'm going to tell you, is that you don't need a passport."

"Aren't you so cute," She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I think I am," I said kissing her.

She turned in my lap and brought her hand to my face. "For the record, I think you are fucking sexy as hell,"

"Oh God Bella," I groaned. I ran my hands up under her shirt rubbing her back as she leaned down kissing me.

"Mama," Matt said groggily.

Bella and I both jumped. "What is it?" Bella asked him.

"I'm hungry," He said.

"Okay, come with me to the kitchen and we can find something for supper."

"Daddy, are you coming with us?" Matt asked.

"In just a minute," I said.

Bella and I spent the evening with the kids. Matt, Bella and I played Uno, while Jaycie lay in Bella's arms taking her bottle. "Draw four Matt," Bella said.

Matt sighed and drew four cards. "What color?" I asked her.

"Red," She said.

I threw my red draw two card down. "Uno," I said.

Her and Matt each threw down their cards and I threw my last one down. "I won," I said grinning.

"Can you take Jaycie?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I said.

The second I picked her up, she burped. "Good job," I said patting her back.

"Dada," She said smiling.

"I love you baby girl," I said kissing her cheek.

I cuddled with Jaycie while I watched Bella and Matt giggle over the Uno game that had turned into an hour long battle. Jaycie laid her head on my shoulder playing with the hair on the back of my neck. I patted her back softly humming to her. "I love my little girl," I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Dada," She said yawning.

Bedtime cuddles was always my favorite times with my kids. When Matt was a baby, he would curl up on my chest for a long time cooing, while Jaycie liked the fine hairs on the back of my neck.

"She's sleepy, I'm going to lay her down," I said.

"That's fine," Bella said smiling.

Matt leaned over and kissed her. "Night, night," He said.

"Nigh," She said back to Matt.

"Jaycie, say Matt," He said.

"Mmmt," She said trying to say his name.

"When will she say my name?" He asked.

"It wont be long," Bella said kissing Jaycie. "I love you sweetheart."

I took Jaycie upstairs and changed her diaper, then sat in the rocking chair. She took her position on my shoulder with her hand in my hair. "You have grown up too fast," I said. She looked at me and gave me a tired smile. "I can't wait to marry your mommy," I said. I knew she couldn't understand anything I was saying, but it also made her the easiest in the house to talk to.

"Even if this baby turns out to be a little girl, you will still be my girl," I said rubbing her back. While for some reason I was positive that Bella was having a girl, it bothered me. I wanted Jaycie to always be a daddy's girl and I didn't want her to feel left out. If she was to have a boy, the age difference between Matt and the baby would be far enough apart it would make things a little easier.

Jaycie's hand dropped from my hair and I looked down to see that she was asleep. I put her in her crib and covered her up. "Sweet dreams angel, I love you."

I walked back into the livingroom. "I beat mama," Matt said.

"Only because, I forgot what I was doing and put the wrong card down," Bella said tickling Matt.

He squirmed away giggling. "Mama," He giggled.

"I'll be back," Bella said getting up and going into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with mama?" Matt asked.

"Mama's just feeling kind of yucky right now," I said.

"Did I make mommy throw up?" Matt asked.

I laughed. "Yep, every morning."

"Having a baby doesn't seem much fun to me," He said.

"Me either," I laughed. "But the end result in awesome."

Bella felt well enough to help me tuck Matt in and then went to take a shower. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She came out wearing a towel and I couldn't help but groan. She looked gorgeous.

"Come here," I said.

Bella walked over to me and stood between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her stomach. "The thought of seeing you in that wedding dress is almost more than I can take," I said smiling up at her.

"I hope you like it," She said leaning down to kiss me.

"I will love anything you wear."

Bella yawned. "Come here, love," I said pulling her into the bed.

"I have to get dressed in case Matt gets up," She said.

"You can sleep just like this and I will get up with the kids," I said.

She rolled over to where her back was against my chest and moved my hand to cover her stomach. "Did Jake touch your stomach a lot?" I asked.

"Yes," She said softly. "I always felt protected and safe in his arms."

"Do you feel that way now?" I asked.

"I always feel loved and safe when I'm with you."

**AN-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY. I'M TRULY GRATEFUL THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO MUCH. **

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL AND SAFE NEW YEARS. SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 66**

**(Bella)**

Sometime in the night I heard the phone ring. "Hello," I heard Edward answer and rolled over to see who it was. "I'll tell her Sue," He said quietly. "Alright see you soon."

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"Emily's water broke. Sue is on her way to take you to the hospital," Edward said.

A huge smile broke across my face. "Seriously?"

"Yes," He said laughing.

I got out of bed and went to look for clothes. "For someone who isn't a morning person, you sure are up fast now."

"One of my best friends is in labor," I said rolling my eyes.

Edward spun me around and kissed me. "God I love you."

"You better," I said. "We're the next one's going through this."

He smiled and his eyes actually sparkled. "I can't wait."

I went into the bathroom getting ready as quick as I could, unfortunately the baby wasn't in a hurry and I was forced to vomit twice. I was really hoping for the next several hours the morning sickness would hold off so I could support Emily.

By the time I got downstairs Sue was already there sitting at the table talking to Edward. "I'll see if Rose can watch Jaycie and take Matt to school then I'll head to the hospital," Edward said.

"What time is it?" I asked realizing I hadn't even looked at the clock.

"Almost 6am," He said.

I kissed him. "I'll call you when we get there."

"You better," He said kissing me back.

"How long has she been in labor?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Apparently around midnight, she woke up uncomfortable and they walked around the house and she tried to rest, but her back was really hurting so they called the doctor around 4am and he told her to take a warm bath to see if it relaxed her and around 5am her water broke."

"I'm so excited for them," I said.

"I am too," Sue replied. "I remember getting that call from you saying your water had broken."

"Seems like a life time ago," I said.

"Are you ready for it all again?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What does Matt think?"

"He's unsure, but once in a while he will sit on the couch next to me and touch my stomach."

"He's such an amazing kid," Sue said. "He's changed a lot over the last few months."

"Yes he has, his smile lights up the room and the girls in his class are always hanging around him."

"He's gorgeous just like his dad," Sue said laughing.

"Hey, you stay away from my man," I laughed.

"Don't worry honey, I have my own man at home," She giggled.

"Oh God, stop, I don't want to puke," I groaned.

"Sorry Bella," Sue laughed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well usually I'm sick at night, but I threw up a couple times getting ready to go this morning," I said.

"You've really struggled with morning sickness haven't you?"

"Off and on," I said. "Sometimes it's nausea, but at nights I have times where Edward has to put the kids to bed because I can't leave the bathroom."

"Was it this bad with Jaycie?" She asked.

"It was different," I said. "I don't know if it was the stress or the actual pregnancy with her."

"I think it was the stress of losing Jake," Sue said.

"It seems like so long ago," I said.

"It does, Edward has really taken the pain away hasn't he?"

"More than he will ever know," I said.

Sue parked at the hospital and we headed up to labor and delivery. My stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom. "Come on little one, ease up on my please," I begged flushing the toilet.

I rinsed my mouth out and met Sue in the waiting room. "Sorry," I said.

She smiled. "Call Edward and tell him to bring you food," She said.

"I don't know if I can keep it down," I said.

"You really should try," She said giving me her famous mom look.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"I just asked Emily is down the hall fifth door on the left," Sue said.

"Lets go," I said.

Emily smiled when we walked into the room. "You made it," She said reaching to hug me.

"We did. How are you doing?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"I'm only at one and if my contraction don't pick up they will give me something to speed them up," She said.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"Getting coffee," She said. "He's been up all night with me."

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked.

"They say I'm having some contractions, but I'm not really feeling them. I'm just really uncomfortable."

"I know I didn't look as good as you do when I was in labor," I said.

"I hope I'm there this time around," Emily said. "You get a second chance."

"I know, I'm really excited," I said. "And don't worry, we'll call you."

"I'll be back," Sue said.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"I'm calling Edward to bring you breakfast," She said.

"Tell him to come on back, he can hang out to," Emily said.

I pulled up the chair next to Emily and sat down. "Who all are you going to have in the delivery room with you?"

"I haven't really thought about it," I said.

"I'll be here if you need me, or I'll wait in the waiting room," She said hopefully.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I stood up and took her hand allowing her to squeeze it. "I felt that one."

"Good," I said.

Her eyes widened at me. "Good?"

"I just meant that when they get stronger it means your body is doing what it's supposed to do."

"Oh," She said.

Sam and Sue came in at the same time. He immediately went to Emily's side and kissed. "You doing alright?"

"I just had a contraction that I felt," She told him.

He kissed her. "Sorry I missed it."

Sam turned and smiled. "Emily told me that you are pregnant." I smiled and nodded. "Congratulations Bella."

"Thank you," I said.

When I lost Jake I shut Sam and Emily out of my life. I couldn't handle being around them, it made me miss Jake all the more. I was thankful that we were able to reconnect and that he had accepted Edward.

**(Edward)**

I sent Bella a text telling her that I was in the waiting room with her breakfast, I felt awful that she had gone out of the house without food. She came out minutes later, smiling. "Hey beautiful," I said handing her the bag of food.

"What did you bring me?" She asked

"I wasn't sure what you felt like, so I brought you a bagel, a banana, yogurt, cheese and crackers," I said.

"Are you trying to get my fat?" She asked.

I laughed. "I'm trying to keep you and my child fed."

"Thank you," She said eating her yogurt.

"How is Emily?" I asked.

"She's having some contractions, but the doctor is concerned that they aren't strong enough to cause any changes, so they want to give her Pitocin."

"How is she handling everything?" I asked.

"Really well, only a few of her contractions have actually hurt."

"Next time I sit in the waiting room, it will be waiting for you to deliver," I said.

"Um, Edward, your ass better be back there with me," She said glaring at me.

I laughed leaning over to kiss her. "What I meant was next time I see this waiting room it will be to update everyone on your progress."

"That's what I thought," She said.

Bella got up and threw her trash away. "Up you go," She said taking my hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back with Sam, Emily, and Sue," She said.

"Um, no, that's alright, you go on, I'm alright out here."

"Come on, you need a refresher course, she said giggling.

"I think, my biggest job is to hold your hand and breathe with you," I said.

"And do everything I ask you to do," She said grinning.

I turned her in my arms. "I will be there holding your hand and loving you every step of the way," I said.

"I can't do it without you," She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Because I'm overly emotional," She said laughing through her tears.

"Oh Bella," I said smiling. "I wont leave you at all, in fact, we'll text everyone updates."

"Okay," She whimpered.

"Now, lets go check on Emily," I said kissing her cheek.

**(Bella)**

I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist as we went into Emily's room. "Hey Edward," Sam said shaking Edward's hand.

"Hey man, how are you doing?"

Sam turned to Edward. "Freaking out."

"Yep, I was shaking like a leaf when Matt was born," Edward said. "You are totally normal."

"How are you doing?" I asked Emily.

"Well, I haven't dilated anymore, so they started Pitocin," She said.

I rubbed her stomach. "Hurry up and get out here, Aunt Bella wants to cuddle with you."

"You might want to talk to my cervix and not the baby," Emily said.

"Oh God," Edward groaned.

Emily laughed. "Sorry Edward."

She grabbed my hand closing her eyes. "Take a deep breath in and let it out," I said rubbing her arm.

"Sam," She called reaching for him.

"I'm here Em," He said rubbing her stomach. "You are doing amazing."

She relaxed and let go of my hand. "Tell me it wont get any worse," She pleaded.

"Just remember to keep breathing and focus on Sam's voice," I told her.

"It's going to get worse isn't it?" She asked me.

"You can do it, I promise," I told her.

An hour later Emily, was sweating and gripping Sam's hands shaking. "I need drugs," She cried.

"You wanted to go natural," He said.

"You get castrated without pain meds and I will do this, get that fucking doctor in here and get me drugs."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Did you have an epidural?" He whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

He pressed his hand to my stomach. "Are you getting one this time?"

"I don't know and probably wont until I'm having contractions."

"Please, I need drugs," Emily begged.

"Alright," Sam said paging the doctor as Sue stood next to her rubbing her arm.

The nurse came in minutes later. "I'm going for a walk," Edward said softly.

"Just wait outside the door," I said.

"Alright," He said.

I walked over and placed a cool cloth on Emily's forehead.

"How are you doing?" The nurse asked.

"I need drugs, it really hurts," Emily begged.

"Okay, focus on breathing, I'm going to check you and see about getting an epidural," The nurse said smiling.

Sue and Sam held her hands tightly. "Emily, you are doing amazing, I'm so proud of you," Sam said.

Emily cried out as the nurse checked her. "Please stop," She begged.

"Honey, would you like some good news?" The nurse asked.

"Tell me the baby's here already," Emily cried.

"How about you are at 3, and I'm going to page the anesthesiologist," She told Emily.

"Thank you," Emily said breathing as another contraction came on.

"Emily, take deep breaths," I said. "You can do this, just relax and breathe."

"No more kids Sam, do you understand me?"

"Yes dear," He said.

The door opened and the anesthesiologist came in. "I'm going to update Edward," I said.

"Okay," Sue said smiling.

Edward was standing across the hall and smiled when he saw me. "I see they are getting her drugs," He said.

I leaned into him resting his head against his chest. "She's at 3," I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, promise me that you wont try to be super woman and that if you really need an epidural, you will get one."

"I promise," I said. "I was able to make it through it with Sue standing there next to me."

"Was she a good coach?"

I laughed. "I really don't remember. I just remember her holding me and telling me how much she loved me."

**(Edward)**

By 4pm, my parents, Charlie, Rose and Alice had all joined me in the waiting room. Emmett and Jasper were babysitting Matt and Jaycie. The last update from Sue, was that Emily was at 7 and handling things very well.

Charlie paced the waiting room. "Were you in the room when Jaycie was born?" Mom asked.

"No, I paced the waiting room. After we got here, I didn't see Bella again until she was holding Jaycie."

"How long was she in labor?" I asked.

"You'd have to ask Sue, I don't remember, it seemed like forever though, but I think it was just a few hours."

"Edward, who's going to be in the delivery room this time around?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it," I said.

"I'll be the nervous pacing grandpa," Charlie said.

"I'll join you," Dad said laughing.

"Well no matter what, I'll be cheering her on from somewhere in the hospital," Rose said.

"I'm just looking forward to cuddling all the new babies coming," Alice said.

"I have a feeling we will have a lot of babies," Mom said smiling.

The door opened to the waiting room and Bella came out, tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling. "He's here, he's big, and absolutely beautiful."

"What's his name?" Alice asked.

"Daniel Jacob," She said wiping her eyes. "They were going to name him Samuel, but Emily changed her mind as soon as she held him."

"How much did he weigh?" Rose asked.

"8lbs 14oz and 21in long," Bella said.

"Oh wow," Carlisle said. "He is a big boy."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella. "How do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed," She said. "That was the most amazing experience ever."

"It really is," I said.

"I want a little boy," She said softly.

I leaned down and kissed her. "I love that sparkle in your eyes."

Everyone took turns going in to see Daniel. Bella and I went last, as Bella needed to eat something.

"We haven't let anyone hold him yet, but would you like to hold him Aunt Bella?" Sam asked when we finally went back.

"Sure," She smiling.

Sam placed Daniel in her arms and I wrapped my arms around them. "Hey my beautiful little nephew," She cooed kissing his cheek. "Someday, I'm going to tell you where you got your name from."

"It's only fitting," Emily said.

"Jake would be happy," Bella said softly.

Bella placed Daniel in my arms. "Well hello," I said. His little eyes opened and he yawned. "You're a handsome little guy."

"How are you feeling Emily?" Bella asked.

"Very relieved that he's here, any more kids and we are adopting," She said winking at Sam.

"You should bring Matt up this evening," Sam said.

"Are you feeling up to it?" I asked them.

"Sure," Emily said. "We want him to meet his new little cousin."

"We should go so you can get some sleep," Bella said hugging Emily.

"Please bring Matt up," She said yawning.

"We will after supper," I told her gently placing Daniel back in her arms.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as we walked quietly into the parking lot. She pushed me up against the car and pulled my neck down kissing me wildly, her other hand sliding up under my shirt.

"Bella," I gasped.

"I fucking need you Edward."

"We can't, not here, not in the parking lot," I groaned feeling her body pressing up against me.

She groaned stepping back. "Where are the kids?"

"With Emmett and Jasper," I said.

"Are they at our house?"

"I think at Emmett's," I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Can we go home first?"

"We don't have long," I told her.

"We wont need long babe," She murmured.

"Fuck," I groaned opening her car door.

We made it home in record time, Bella grabbed my hand pulling me up to the front door, her hands fumbling with the button on my jeans before I could even get the key in the lock. "Bella," I groaned feeling her hands reach down into my pants.

I threw open the door and picked her up, we weren't making it to our room. I set her down on the couch kissing her, her tongue plunged into my mouth and her fingers weaved into my hair. She shifted to where I was laying down on top of her moving her hips against me. "Edward," She gasped as my hands moved up under her shirt cupping her breast. "Edward," She cried out her body trembling.

I sat up and looked at her. "Did you just cum?"

She blushed. "Yes."

We hadn't even gotten our clothes off. I sat back and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down. I spread her legs needing to taste her. I slowly leaned in spreading her open with my tongue. Her fingers found their way back to my hair. "Oh Edward," She breathed. I looked up and winked at her before going back to work on her. I pushed two fingers in her curling them as I sucked her clit into my mouth. Her walls contracted around my fingers. "Don't stop," She begged thrusting her hips towards my face.

"Not planning on it," I murmured picking up speed with my mouth.

"Edward," She cried throwing her head back. I lapped up everything she gave me.

I got up and pulled my clothes off and she removed her shirt and bra and I sat down on the couch. Bella climbed onto my lap straddling me. "I love you," She said looking me straight in the eyes before kissing me.

I ran my hands up over her breasts pinching her nipples. She grimaced a bit. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

"I'm alright, sometimes they are a more tender than others."

I moved my mouth to her neck, gently sucking in the soft skin under her ear. She gripped my cock, sliding down onto me. "Bella," I breathed. "So fucking tight."

She moved her hands to the back of the couch and began moving. I moved my hands over her breasts again, gently taking her nipple in my mouth. "Oh," She gasped. I moved my hands over her hips guiding her movements.

"Bella," I moaned cuming hard inside of her.

Her head fell forward and she went limp in my arms. "Wow," She gasped.

"Wow, you weren't joking earlier were you?" I chuckled.

"Not even close," She laughed kissing me.

**(Bella)**

After a quick shower, we headed over to Rose and Emmett's to get Jaycie and Matt. "Are you alright?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're just flushed," She said.

I blushed and she burst into giggles. "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore," I said. "If I'm not nauseous, I'm…"

"Horny as hell," She said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," I said.

"My guess is it's the pregnancy," She said.

"I guess so."

"Mama, are we really going to go see the baby tonight?" Matt asked coming in to where Rose and I were talking.

"Do you want to?" I asked hugging him.

"Yes, is he cute?" Matt asked.

Rose picked him up. "He's really cute." She looked at me. "Do you want us to get Jaycie to bed?"

"No, we'll take her," I said.

"Alright," She said setting Matt down on the floor.

Matt turned and put his hand on my stomach. "It's going to be forever before he gets here."

"I know it seems like that," I said.

"It will go fast," Rose told him.

"I hope so," He said kissing my stomach.

We got to the hospital and Edward put Jaycie in the stroller. "Now, when we go in, we have to be quiet," Edward said.

"I will," He said taking my hand.

Edward knocked lightly on their door and Matt stepped behind me squeezing my hand. "Come on in," Sam said smiling.

"Is Emily awake?" I asked.

"She is, Daniel just ate," He said looking like a proud daddy. He squatted down in front of Matt. "Would you like to meet your new cousin?"

"Yes," Matt said softly.

"Well come on," He said. "No need to be shy." Sam took Matt's hand and they walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Hey," Emily said smiling.

"You look amazing," I said hugging her and stroking Daniel's face.

"I slept for about an hour," She said.

Sam took Daniel from Emily. "Come here Matt," He said walking over to the couch in the room and sitting down.

Matt sat on his knees next to Sam. "He's really cute," Matt said.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sam asked.

"He's really little," Matt said.

"Sit on your bottom," Sam said. Matt did as Sam said. "Now just hold his head." Sam placed the baby in Matt's arms and then Sam put his arm around matt helping him hold Daniel.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched Matt holding Daniel. "Mommy, can you have a boy?" He asked.

I smiled. "I don't know if I have much say in that."

"That little boy is amazing," Emily said looking at Matt.

"He really is and I'm proud to call him my son."

Jaycie started fussing. "Are you being ignored?" Edward asked her picking her up.

"Bring her here," Emily said. Edward took her over to Emily and she took him. "Wow, she seems huge compared to Daniel."

"She looks huge compared to Daniel," I laughed.

Jaycie curled up against Emily and smiled at her. "You are such a beautiful little girl," Emily said.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, amazed at how even though I lost Jake and gained Edward and Matt, I still had Emily and Sam. Jake would always be a huge part of our lives, but we had all found a huge family. Edward's hand found my stomach. "Don't worry about Matt with the new baby, he's going to be just fine."

"I agree," I said.

"Mama, daddy, look, he's holding my finger."

"I see that, he loves you," Edward said smiling.

"What are you going to do if your mom has a girl?" Sam asked.

"We can trade," He said.

"Oh really," Sam laughed.

"Yep," He said.

Daniel started crying. "I bet he's hungry," Emily said.

"We should probably get the kids home," Edward said.

"Yes, I agree," I said yawning.

I hugged Sam and Emily and we left.

"Mama, will your baby be that small?" Matt asked.

"Jaycie was smaller than Daniel when she was born," I told him.

"Wow," He said. "Will you let me hold him when he's born?"

I laughed at how Matt referred to the baby as a boy. "Of course," I said. "You are an amazing brother."

"Thanks," He said.

**AN- I AM SOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! I MEANT TO GET POSTED LAST WEEK, BUT WE WE HAVE ALL BEEN SICK. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW.**

**I HAVE A ONE SHOT STORY THAT I WILL BE POSTING HOPEFULLY THIS AFTERNOON, SO PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT. **

**HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	67. Chapter 67

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 67**

I sat there at my desk working on report cards, while my substitute worked on reading with my class. I heard the door open and smiled as Edward came in. We were heading for my 9th week ultrasound.

"Ms. Swan, I came to see how Matt was doing," Edward came over and sat down at my desk.

Matt looked over and grinned. "Well, he's disruptive, kissing the little girls in the room and he likes to sniff their coats so he can tell them how good they smell."

"Well Ms. Swan, he takes after me, I've taught him that he needs to tell a girl they smell good and I've told him it's alright to kiss the girls he thinks are hot. I personally think he's trying to take after me and snag a hot woman like what I found." Edward smiled his panty soaking smile and I bit my lip trying not to groan.

"We need to go," I said.

Matt got up as we were getting ready to leave. "Bye," He said hugging us.

"Have fun with Aunt Rose and Emmett tonight," I said kissing his cheek.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Remember, we are going to get pictures of the baby and then we have some wedding plans to finish."

"Oh yeah," He said. "I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Of course," Edward said. "Be a good brother and help with Jaycie tonight."

"I will," He said hugging his dad.

Alice was taking Matt and picking up Jaycie and then they were spending the night with Rose and Emmett. We had two weeks to go until the wedding and we still had some things left to decide. Everyone had a dress, thanks to Alice and Rose. Esme, Sue and Emily were making the wedding cake. We'd designed it and they just had to put it together. Rose and I had gone and got all the decorations and Alice had kept the location of the wedding and honeymoon from me. I hated secrets, but Edward told me to shut up and let everyone make it special for me.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked pulling into the parking lot.

"I wasn't until you asked me," I laughed.

"Maybe they will find two babies," He said smiling.

"There better only be one baby in here, I can't deal with anymore that one."

"I've heard you never get more than you can handle," He replied.

"After losing Lauren and me losing Jake, do you really believe that?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me as if he was trying to decide what to say. "After all the heartbreak hell, we are here together."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I think we make a damn good team."

"Come on dear, lets see this new little team member."

I wrapped my hand around Edward's as we walking inside. I checked in and we went and sat in the crowded waiting room. The place was filled with tons of pregnant women in various stages of their pregnancy. "I hope no one's water breaks," Edward whispered in my ear. I elbowed him giggling. "Sorry," He said.

"What if we are in public and my water breaks?"

"We'll blame it on Jaycie," He laughed.

"Ha ha," I said rolling my eyes. "It would freak Matt out," I laughed.

"Yes it would," He agreed.

"Bella Swan," The nurse called.

We walked back down the hall. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better than I did last week. I'm still nauseous, but the vomiting has stopped."

"Good. Step up on the scale and we'll see if you've gained anything."

I glared at Edward who was staring at the scale. "Do you mind?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I guess I don't care right now, but later on I will," I said.

"Well Bella, you actually haven't gained anything," The nurse said.

"Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, you've been sick it's not unusual," She said.

I felt better and Edward rubbed my back as I stepped off the scale. "Follow me back."

Edward's hand was shaking as we walked back into the room. I looked up and smiled at him. He looked nervous, but happy.

I sat up on the table and took Edward's hands pulling him to me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm kind of nervous," He admitted.

"Why are you nervous? I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous."

"I'm the nervous dad," He said grinning.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged me. "I'm excited."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I am too, it's just my job to be nervous and worry."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Edward called moving to stand next to me.

Dr. Hope walked in. "How are you doing today?"

"We're good," I said smiling at her.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked.

"I've been feeling a little bit better, but they said I haven't gained any weight."

"You are still early into your pregnancy and you've been sick, I wouldn't worry about that right now."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at Edward, who looked down and winked at me. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes," I said biting my lip.

Dr. Hope smiled. "Lie back and pull your shirt up and your jeans down just a bit."

Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I jumped as she put the gel on my stomach. "Sorry," Dr. Hope said laughing.

"I forgot how cold this stuff was," I said.

"It doesn't bother some women as it does others," She said pressing the wand down on my stomach. "Now it might be a little early to hear a heartbeat, but we will do our best."

Dr. Hope moved the wand around on my stomach. "Here we go, here is your baby," She said.

"Our baby," I said looking up at Edward.

"He or she is really active," Edward said watching the baby jumping around.

"Is everything okay?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Everything looks perfect and from this is looks like your due date will be November 8th."

Dr. Hope printed off pictures as Edward wiped off my stomach. "Now Edward it's your job to make her comfortable and make sure she eats several small meals during the day."

"Got it," He said helping me sit up.

Dr. Hope handed us the pictures. "I will see you back in four weeks, don't hesitate to if you have any questions."

"Thank you," I said taking Edward's hand.

I quickly scheduled my next appointment and we got in the car. "Are you hungry?" Edward asked opening my car door.

"Sure," I said.

"Does the baby want any kind of certain food?" Edward asked getting in.

I looked over and smiled at him. "Is Chinese okay?"

"It's perfect," He said.

**(Edward)**

We pulled into our driveway after picking up our food. "So what is the plan tonight?" I asked Bella.

"We need to decide about wedding vows, then I think we should have a movie night and cuddle," She said.

"Sounds like a wonderful evening," I said.

"I thought so too," She said smiling.

Bella and I grabbed bottles of water and silverware, and then piled up on the couch. "This is so good," Bella said taking a bite.

"It is good," I agreed. "I'm glad the baby is okay with this food."

"Me too, he or she definitely doesn't like hamburger," She said laughing.

"Hopefully that will change," I said.

"And if not, I guess I'll survive," She said.

She set her container of food down and took a drink. She leaned back against the couch and rubbed her stomach. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"I did," She said. "I'll nibble on it some more tonight, but for right now, I'm going to go take a bath and get comfortable."

"You okay?"

"I'm great," She said leaning over and kissing me. "I'll be back."

Once she was out of the room, I cleaned up from supper. I grabbed extra blankets from the closet and turned off all the lights leaving only the lamps on. I smiled looking down at the coffee table and seeing our baby's new pictures laying there. I picked it up, he or she was small, but it reminded me of Jaycie and how tiny she was when I first met Bella. I put the pictures back on the table and went into the kitchen to get us some ice cream. I scooped the vanilla ice cream into a bowl, added some chocolate, whipped cream and last, but not least a cherry.

Bella came into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing nothing but my t-shirt and boxers, her hair was in a messy knot on the top of her head. She'd never looked more sexy. "That was fast, did you take a bath?"

"No, I decided on a shower," She said sticking her finger in the whipped cream and licking it off her finger. "That tastes good."

I stuck my finger in the whipped cream then smeared it on her lips. I grinned as she scowled at me, but I ignored it and leaned down to kiss her. "You taste better."

She pulled back giggling, then stuck her fingers in the ice cream and reached for my face. She put some on my neck, nose and chin. Smiling she walked over and hopped up on the counter pulling me to her. She nipped my chin, then my nose and moved her mouth up behind my ear kissing and licking it. "Bella," I groaned as she assaulted my neck with hot open mouthed kisses. "That feels so good."

"My new favorite ice cream, vanilla Edward mix."

"Is that your new craving?"

"It just might be," She said.

I reached over and took the cherry, sticking the stem between my teeth. I brought her to me and leaned down allowing her to wrap her mouth around mine, gently taking the cherry from my lips. She pulled back and smiled as she swallowed the cherry. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy."

Bella blushed and kissed me. "You bring it out of me. Now, help me down and lets go watch a movie."

I lifted her off the counter and we went into the livingroom. Bella pulled me down on the couch next to her. I took a spoonful of ice cream and touched it to her lips. "That tastes amazing," She moaned taking the spoon away from me and feeding me some.

"It's good, but you taste better," I said smiling as she blushed.

Bella took the empty bowl of ice cream and placed it on the coffee table and grabbed the remotes for our movie night. "I've been thinking," She said. "I think we should write our own vows."

"Do you now?"

"Edward, I'm great with going to the court house and getting married, but since we know that's not going to happen, then we should make it personal."

"Bella," I sighed. "I only want to have a wedding because you missed it the last time. Bella, I want you to feel like a princess that day and for the whole day to be about you. I have had a wedding, big, fancy, and expensive. It's not something I have to do, but I know you missed out on your wedding. So, if you want us to write our vows, then that's what we will do."

"Did you and Lauren write your vows?" She asked.

"No, this will be the first for me," I said.

"Two weeks," She said smiling.

We curled up on the couch, Bella had her back against my chest and I pulled the covers over us. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm great anytime your arms are around me," She sighed.

Bella and I scrolled through the movies finally finding a comedy. I slipped my hand into her boxers rubbing her stomach. Bella slipped her hand under the blankets and covered my hand. "I'm really excited about this baby," She said softly. "I can't wait to hold him or her for the first time and see Matt's face as we place the baby in his arms."

"He's such an amazing kid," I said.

"He's like his dad," Bella said smiling.

Halfway through the movie Bella fell asleep. I turned the movie off and carefully slid out from under her, then picked her up carefully and carried her upstairs. I laid her down in the bed and kissed her cheek. "Good night, my beautiful Bella."

I grabbed a notebook and sat down on the bed and began writing the vows that I was going to say to beautiful bride on our wedding day."

**AN- I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKE ME SO LONG. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL WITH ME. I'M TRYING TO DO BETTER ABOUT WRITING AND MANAGED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER ALMOST DONE. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. C-YA SOON!**


	68. Chapter 68

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 68**

I rolled over in the bed and realized I was alone, I could hear the rain hitting the windows and wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep, but the baby and my bladder had other plans. When I was finished, I stood at the mirror brushing my hair when I looked down and noticed that my breasts looked bigger. I ran my hands over them cringing, not only did they feel fuller they were way more tender than before. I moved my hand over my stomach, luckily it was still flat.

I went down stairs and found Edward making waffles. "Morning," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Morning beautiful," He said turning me and hugging me tightly.

I whimpered as my chest pressed against his. "Love, what is it?" He asked.

Tears filled my eyes. "My breasts are huge and sore."

He held me at arm's length and looked at me a small smiled appeared. "You look incredible."

"I'm not feeling it this morning. How am I going to wear a bra when one, they aren't going to fit and two, I'm sore."

"Do you want to go bra shopping today?" He asked me.

"Um, I'm not really sure, I guess I'll have to," I said.

"We'll go shopping and then stop and pick up the kids on the way home."

"I thought we had more wedding things to take care of," I said.

Edward smiled at me. "I got my vows written, did you?"

"Are you serious? Yours are done, I haven't even started."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Just tell me you love me and that you will marry me, that is all you need."

I laughed and kissed him. "I guess I'll just say yes and we'll move on."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too," I murmured against his lips.

"Lets eat and then we can go bra shopping," He said smiling.

"Oh joy," I said rolling my eyes.

Breakfast was wonderful. I went to take a shower and get ready while Edward called to check on the kids. I found a tank top with a built in bra and put in on, then a sweatshirt over it. Next I put on leggings, even though I wasn't showing, nothing felt comfortable. When I was first pregnant with Jaycie the feeling of anything tight against my stomach made me very uncomfortable. I slipped on my shoes and went back downstairs.

"How are our kids?" I asked Edward.

He kind of laughed. "They are giving them a run for their money. Our kids don't sleep in so Rose and Emmett have been up with them since 6am."

"Oh God, do they want us to come get them?" I asked.

"No, Rose assured me that they are fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to go get you some bras."

"I think I might get some leggings too," I said.

His eyes widened and he smiled as he walked over putting his hand on my stomach. "Are you already showing?"

"No not yet, I just want something comfortable," I explained.

"Just go naked, problem solved," He said smiling.

"That will go over wonderfully in the classroom," I said rolling my eyes.

"It would if you were my teacher," He said winking at me. I could stop the giggle that escaped. I loved the care free happy side of our relationship.

We made it over to the mall and Edward came around to open the car door for me. "Come on gorgeous, lets go get the girls a new bra or two."

"Edward," I giggled blushing. "Quiet, people might hear you."

"Then they will know how much I love you and can't wait to watch your body change."

"Oh God, don't get me worked up before going into the mall," I groaned.

"I think I'm going to keep you pregnant forever, it's so easy to get you all turned on," He laughed taking my hand.

"You've always been able to turn me of, it's just magnified now that I'm pregnant."

**(Edward)**

Bella lead me into a department store and back to the lingerie department. "Do I get to help you out?" I asked holding up a black see through bra.

"Not with something like that," She said.

"Damn," I muttered. I made a mental not to buy her a whole bunch of see through things after she had the baby.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking that this would look great on you?" She asked holding up a thong.

"Not hardly, but it would look hot as hell on you," I said. Bella bit her lip blushing. I loved the innocent side to her.

She placed me on a seat outside the dressing room instructing me not to move. However, I was like a kid in a candy store and couldn't help myself. I got up and started browsing through the pajamas. I knew hers still fit, but if she was already looking for comfortable clothes she would need something appropriate to wear around the house.

"There you are, I thought I told you not to move," She said smiling.

"Sorry, I was pulled in the direction of the pajamas. Did they fit?"

"They did," She said. "You don't just want me wearing your boxers and t-shirts anymore?"

"Oh I do, I just thought we could get you some other kinds of pajamas."

"I like these," She said pulling out some silk pajamas.

"Get them," I said.

By the time we got to the checkout, Bella had several bras, several pairs of pajamas and even the thong. Bella cringed as the cashier told us our amount, but I kissed her cheek and told her it was worth it.

We walked by a baby store and I took Bella's hand leading her inside. "God, Jaycie isn't even a year old and they have more things now than they did for her."

"Oh I know," I laughed.

"I mean, how many types of pacifiers do they have?" I asked.

"Or bottles," She said.

We walked down an aisle and Bella found a small pair of socks and picked them up. "We're really having a baby aren't we?"

"Yes Bella, we are," I said.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Sometimes it just seems to hit me," She said.

"I know, it does me too," I said kissing the top of her head. "But I'm so happy."

"Me too," She said.

We walked around hand in hand looking at all the baby furniture. "Do you have any ideas of what you like?" I asked

"I guess with the wedding planning, I haven't had a chance to think about it. Plus it's still early yet."

"How about the beginning of this summer we start getting the baby's room ready," I suggested.

"That sounds good, then we have the whole summer to finish it," She said "Oh my God Edward, look at this outfit." Bella pulled off a yellow sleeper that had a duck on the front and a duck tail on the back.

"That's cute," I said.

"Can we get it?" She asked.

"Love, you don't have to ask," I said. We ended up buying that outfit along with a matching hat and socks.

Bella was glowing and her eyes were sparkling as we drove to Emmett and Rose's house. I glanced down and her hand was on her stomach. "There is so much to think about, we need to name the baby and buy clothes and diapers, not to mention pacifiers and bottles."

"We'll get to that, but for now, lets focus on the wedding and just relax," I said.

Bella and I walked into Emmett and Rose's house, it was oddly quiet. "Where do you think they are?" Bella asked.

"Hiding," I laughed.

I took Bella's hand walked through the kitchen and towards the basement door. "Listen," I whispered. I could hear Matt and Emmett laughing. "They're down here."

Quietly we opened the door and went downstairs. Bella gasped, I'd forgotten she'd never been down there before. I stopped and watched Emmett dancing around with Jaycie while Matt and Rose sang karaoke on their game system. "I didn't know Rose could sing," Bella said.

"Oh yeah, she's got a great voice," I said quietly.

"I've never seen a basement quite like this before either," Bella said looking around.

When they moved into that house, Emmett had turned it into a man cave. He had a huge flat screen hanging on the wall, a couch, two recliners, a drum set, different game systems, pool table and in the back corner was a bar. "Once Emmett knew we were moving back, he got rid of most of the alcohol and put in a mini juice bar so Matt could drink down here."

"That's really funny," Bella said. "Once I'm not pregnant anymore we should have a party down here."

I laughed. "I think that's a great idea."

"Daddy, mama!" Matt yelled running to us.

I stepped down the stairs and picked him up. "Hey little man, did you have fun?" I asked hugging him.

"Yeah, Uncle Emmett taught me the song 'Sexy and I know It.'"

"Gee Emmett, thanks," I said.

Matt reached over to Bella and she took him out of my arms ignoring my glare, she really didn't need to be holding him. "Did you see the baby?"

"We did," She said hugging him once more before putting him down.

"Mama," Jaycie squealed.

"Hey baby girl," She said taking her from Emmett and kissing in her.

"Come sit down and talk to us," Rose said sitting down on the couch.

We joined her and Jaycie immediately began grabbing for me. "Dada," She cried.

"Hello to you too," I said kissing her cheek. "Were you an angel?"

"No, her diapers smell like you," Emmett said.

"He smells good," Bella said. "Most of the time."

Emmett looked at Bella and his eyes got big. "What," She asked looking at him.

"You poured Miracle Grow on your chest didn't you?" He asked.

"Emmett, you moron, she's pregnant," Rose said throwing a pillow at his face. "Of course those are going to grow."

Bella was blushing badly. "Yep, they grew over night."

"What grew?" Matt asked innocently.

"Nothing," The four of us said in unison.

"So, how is the baby?" Rose asked.

"Good, really active on the screen," Bella said.

"Yeah, looked like a jumping bean," I said.

"I guess the baby has a nickname," Emmett said.

Bella groaned. "What would that be?"

"JB, stands for jumping bean," He said rolling his eyes.

"Is JB a boy or a girl?" Matt asked.

"We don't know yet," I said. "JB is really small, probably about the size of a lima bean."

Matt gagged. "I knew I didn't like those things."

"Hey Matt, why don't you go play pool," Emmett said.

"Okay," He said getting up and running to the other side of the room.

"I talked to Alice and Emily today," Rose said slowly.

"Uh oh, why do I get there's something that you want to tell me but are afraid to," Bella said.

"Well, we want to throw you a bachelorette party and Emmett wants to throw Edward a bachelor party."

"I, I, I, no," Bella said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"You've had a bachelor party before and I'm pregnant," She said.

"We will have nonalcoholic drinks for us, but we can still have fun," Rose said.

"Besides, even though I've had one, you haven't," I said.

"What will we do with the kids that night?" She asked.

"We were thinking about that and Emily wondered about having it at mom and dad's house, once the kids go to bed we can play games, watch movies and eat," Rose said.

"I don't get much say in the matter do I?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all," Rose said laughing.

"Are you sure you want the kids there?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we'll start once they go to bed and since you are pregnant you can't drink," She told her.

"But Edward can," Emmett said. "And I have plans for him."

"Strippers?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"No," I said glaring at him.

Emmett pouted. "Fine, but we still have plans for you."

"When are we doing this?" Bella asked.

"Next Friday night," Rose said grinning from ear to ear. "Oh and you do know that the following Friday, you and Edward wont be sleeping together, he's staying here to get ready for the wedding and you are staying at mom and dad."

Bella smiled slightly. "Alright."

"Holy shit Rose, she didn't argue," Emmett laughed.

**(Bella)**

That evening I was laying on our bed resting with Jaycie curled up against me as Matt was in his room playing with Wolfie. After shopping and spending the whole afternoon with Emmett and Rose, I was exhausted.

"Mama, are you asleep?" Matt asked coming into our bedroom.

"No buddy, I'm awake."

Matt climbed up on the bed and Jaycie reached for him. "Hey Jaycie," He said kissing her cheek.

"Do you want to see the baby's pictures?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said.

I reached over on the table and grabbed one of them. "There is the baby's head and the baby's legs."

"He is little," Matt said. "He does look like a lima bean."

I started laughing. "Yes, he or she does."

"Look Jaycie, there is the baby," Matt said showing her the picture.

"B,B," Jaycie babbled.

"Yeah, he's right here," Matt said pulling up my shirt a bit and patting my stomach.

Matt laid down and placed his head on my stomach. "I love the baby," Matt said.

"Will you feel that way if he turns out to be a she?" I asked.

"I guess," He said. "Daddy said if this one is a girl we can keep trying until I get a brother."

"Yes he did," I laughed.

Jaycie crawled over Matt and laid down on top of me. "Be careful Jaycie, you can't hurt mama or the baby."

"She's okay," I assured Matt.

Edward came in carrying two cups of hot chocolate. "I see our bed has been taken over our short ones."

"Yep," I said laughing.

He set my hot chocolate on the table next to me and climbed into bed. "Dada, dada, dada," She squealed climbing over to him.

Edward moved her on top of him and she laid her head down. "Daddy, can we watch a movie?" Matt asked.

"Sure," He said grabbing the remote. It took him a few minute, but he settled on 'Home Alone.'

The four of us curled up in the bed together, Matt curled up against me with his head on my chest. "I love you mama and baby," He said rubbing my stomach. I turned a bit and draped my arm over him, resting my hand on Jaycie's back.

Wolfie jumped up on the bed and curled up at Edward's feet. "If we have too many more kids we're going to have to get two king sized beds," Edward said softly.

"I was just thinking that," I laughed.

I pulled the blanket up over me a little more and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long for my eyes to close. Somewhere in my sleep, I felt Matt's lips kiss my cheek. "I love you mama, sleep good."

**AN: YOU ALL BLEW ME AWAY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES.**


	69. Chapter 69

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 69**

**(Bella)**

I'd kissed Edward goodbye and headed over to Esme and Carlisle's house. Right after we'd made the plans for the party, Carlisle talked to one of the older nurses at the hospital asking her if she could watch Jaycie, Matt, and Daniel at the house while we partied. I wasn't too comfortable with it, but since she would be at the house and Carlisle trusted her Edward and I agreed.

I pulled up in the driveway and got Jaycie out while Matt climbed out of his side. "Mama, why can't I stay up and party with you?" He asked.

"Because this is a party for adults," I told him.

"Then why isn't daddy here?" He asked.

"Your crazy uncles are throwing him a party," I said. "Matt, before you get married your friends and family throw what is called a bachelor and bachelorette party."

"Oh," He said.

"You're here!" Esme exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "One more week and you'll be a married woman."

"I'm so excited," I said hugging her back.

"Well get in here," She said picking Matt up.

We walked into the kitchen and Carlisle was sitting there with a woman who was probably close to their age. "Good evening Bella," Carlisle said getting up and hugging me. He looked down and smiled and Jaycie. "Hey pretty girl." She grinning babbling at him.

Carlisle took her out of the seat and kissed her cheek. "You came to see grandpa didn't you?" He asked hugging her.

"Grandpa," Matt said reaching up to Carlisle.

"Come here kiddo," He said picking him up on the other side. "Have you had a good day?"

"Yep, but my teacher was grumpy," He said.

Carlisle looked at me and laughed. "Bella, you were grumpy?"

"Maybe," I laughed. "One of the kids in the room decided to act out. He was jumping off the chairs, emptied out the pencil sharpener all over the floor and pinched a girl. I sent him to the principal's office."

"Matt, I taught you better than that," Carlisle said looking at him.

"It wasn't me," He said. "It was a little boy named Shane. Daddy and mama would get mad if I did that."

"Yes, we would," I said.

Carlisle turned. "Bella, this is Sandy, she has worked with me for years she's one of the best surgical assistants in the area."

"Hi Sandy," I said shaking her hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to get to play with the kids tonight. My grandkids live in Oregon, so I don't get to see them too much."

"That has to be hard, I don't know what I would do if I didn't see my kids every day," I said.

"It is, but I'm not ready to pack up and move down there yet."

"Sandy, this is Matt and this is Jaycie. Daniel will be here soon."

"Hi Matt," Sandy said.

Matt reached for me and I took him into my arms, getting the same look I got from Carlisle that I got from Edward when I picked Matt up. "It's okay buddy," I said. "This is Sandy, she's going to play with you and Jaycie tonight."

"Will you put me to bed?" He asked me.

"Not tonight, but Matt, I'll be right downstairs the whole time," I said hugging him. "Why don't we go upstairs and we can show Sandy what you play with."

"Bella, please don't carry him up the stairs," Carlisle said.

"I wont, you over protective fool," I muttered.

"I know, I know, my son is just like me," Carlisle said smiling. "Speaking of my son, I need to go get him so he we can start his party."

Sandy and I took the kids upstairs. "This is the playroom, it's pretty much Jaycie proof for the most part. She has toys over here," I said pointing to the corner.

"I see," Sandy said. "Matt, what do you like to do?"

He gripped my hand tightly. "It's okay buddy, grandpa knows Sandy."

"I know," He said softly.

"Is everything okay? I mean is there a reason that Carlisle doesn't want you picking him up?"

"Yeah, I'm ten weeks pregnant and he's an overprotective fool," I said laughing.

"Awe congratulations," She said.

"Thanks," I said.

I sat down on the couch with Matt and pulled him into my arms. "If you need me, Sandy will come down and get me okay. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," He said his chin quivering.

"I promise Matt. Once we put Jaycie and Daniel to bed we can play games and watch movies, it will be fun," Sandy said.

"Okay," He whimpered.

I looked at Sandy apologetically. "Sorry," I mouthed.

"It's okay, I've worked with Carlisle a long time, I understand. I watched him fight the urge to go out there and bring them back when she first got sick. Carlisle is a strong man, but that broke him."

Tears filled my eyes. I knew Lauren's death had effected Edward, Matt and Rose, but guess I hadn't thought of the impact it had on Carlisle and Esme.

I looked up to see Emily coming in carrying Daniel. "Oh, he's gotten so big," I said as she sat down next to me. I hugged her shoulders. "You look great."

She laughed. "I've never been so exhausted in my life. Sam and I found ourselves asleep standing in the kitchen the other night."

"He's so cute though," I laughed.

"I'm really not trying to complain, it's a good kind of tired, but wow, he doesn't sleep much for a little guy."

"I remember mine sleeping all day during the day and being so happy all night long," Sandy said.

"Emily, can I hold him?" Matt asked.

"Sure Matt," She said.

He went over and sat next to her and she placed Daniel in his arms. "Hi Daniel," He said quietly.

I got up and kissed Matt on the head. "Love you buddy," I said.

"Love you too," He muttered.

I walked over and kissed Jaycie. "Be a good girl, I love you."

Emily gave Sandy some instructions and we left. "Is Matt alright?"

"He just doesn't know Sandy and that made him nervous."

"Got it," She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, last weekend Edward took me bra shopping," I laughed.

"Awe that's sweet," She said. "Are you showing yet?"

"No, not yet," I sighed. "Which, is a good thing because, I don't have to worry about my dress not fitting."

"And the bigger boobs will just add cleavage to your dress, Edward will see that and go all tongue tied wanting nothing more than to get you out of that dress," Emily said.

"It's been awhile for you and Sam hasn't it?" I asked walking downstairs.

"Yep," She sighed.

We walked into the livingroom and I gasped. It had totally been transformed with streamers, gift bags and balloons. "Wow."

"We thought we would have movies playing in the background," Alice said hugging me. "We're going to start off with 'My Best Friend's Wedding'".

"That sounds awesome," I said.

Esme and Sue came in carrying in food setting it on the table. "You guys did too much," I said.

"You deserve it," Rose said hugging me.

Emily put a crown on me and a sash that said "I'm the Bride' and laughed. "You look so cute," She said.

"Thanks," I giggled blushing.

We sat around talking, eating, and laughing as we watched the movie. Sue came over and sat next to me. "You look so beautiful and happy."

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

"I think it's time for cake and chocolates," Esme said once the movie was over.

"Oh, I think that is a wonderful idea," Rose said giggling.

"I think the baby would definitely like some cake," I said rubbing my stomach.

We went into the kitchen and stood around the counter. "I just want to say, that Sue, Rose and Emily all had a part in making the cake, while mom made the chocolates," Alice said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I took the pictures," She said giggling.

Sue pulled the covering up, revealing a giant penis cake, flesh colored with blue veins included. "Sue," I gasped. "I can't believe you did this."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I know I'm your mom, but that doesn't mean I don't like sex."

"Oh my God," I gasped blushing. I'd never really heard her talk like that before.

"We're all married here Bella, we all have sex," Alice giggled. "And even if you aren't married, you can't tell me that you and Edward haven't had sex."

"I think the evidence is here," Rose said patting my stomach.

I laughed. "Hopefully the evidence will stay hidden until after the wedding."

Esme cut the cake and passed it out to everyone as Emily put the tiny chocolate penis' on our plates. "I think we need to give Bella advice on marriage." Alice said.

We went and sat down at the table. "I'll start," Rose said. "Even with two kids and a baby on the way, make sure you set aside time for each other. Go on dates, have fun, and have as much sex as you want."

"Thanks Rose," I said blushing.

Emily smiled. "Communication is a huge key. Don't let the small things turn into big things."

"You better take notes Bella," Alice said causing us all to laugh. "Emily and Rose are right fun and communication. Also, never go to bed angry and always tell each other you love each other."

"Keep the affection in your marriage, hold hands, kiss, hug, cuddle, and listen to each other's feelings," Sue said.

We all turned to Esme who smiled. "Never fight in your bedroom, keep that for sleeping, talking and sex. Find another room in your house to have the arguments."

"Mom, you and dad always used the garage didn't you?" Rose asked her.

Esme laughed. "Nope, we used the backyard to settle disagreements."

"All the yelling in the garage…" Rose stopped. "Mom, we could hear you guys when we were younger, that is so gross."

We all laughed as Esme blushed. "Sorry." Was all she said.

The night was so much fun. I opened presents after dessert. Sue got me a lot of kitchen items as well as some maternity lingerie. Esme bought us several sets of aroma therapy candles stating that we would need them to keep us calm once the baby joined us. Alice, Rose and Emily had handed me a huge gift bag. To say I was embarrassed would have been an understatement. Inside the bag was a Karma Sutra book, different kinds of vibrators, a few sex games and some very kinky lingerie. I couldn't stop giggling as I looked at each thing.

Halfway through the movie "Bridesmaids" I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. "How are you doing Bella?" Sue asked.

I turned around and smiled. "I'm great considering I've learned about your sex life as well as Esme's."

Sue blushed. "Sorry, I guess I did get carried away."

"It's good," I said.

She came over and put her hand on my stomach. "I'm so happy for you and Edward. It's nice to see you so happy again."

"I still can't believe I'm getting married next weekend."

"I can't wait, I'm so excited to see where life takes you," Sue said.

We joined everyone in the livingroom. "Are you okay?" Esme asked me.

"I'm great," I said smiling.

I sat down on the couch next to her and she put her arm around me. "In a few short days, I will have a third daughter. I can't wait."

**AN- I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SOOOO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP FOR YOU GUYS. SCHOOL KICKED MY ASS THIS QUARTER, BUT IT PAID OFF AND I WAS ACCEPTED INTO THE OCCUPATIONAL THERAPIST PROGRAM. **

**SO MY GOAL ON MY BREAK IS TO WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN AND POST THEM. I WILL CONTINUE TO DO MY BEST. **

**NOW I HAVE A STORY RECOMMENDATION. THE STORY IS CALLED _HERE TO_ FALL _BY GAELICSHADOW_.**** IT IS AN AMAZING CROSS-OVER FROM REMEMBER ME AND WELCOME TO THE RILEYS. SO HEAD OVER AND LEAVE HER SOME AMAZING REVIEWS!**


	70. Chapter 70

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 70**

**(Edward)**

"How's Bella feeling?" Dad asked as we drove to Emmett's house.

"She's doing great," I said.

"Good, I know the past few weeks have been crazy."

"One more week to go and then we'll have a week away on our honeymoon," I said.

"I'm sure you'll get a lot of rest there," Dad laughed.

"I hope so, I'm hoping that she will get some sleep."

"Is she not sleeping?" Dad asked.

"She is so exhausted by the time she comes home from work she crashes, but then isn't able to sleep at night."

"I see," Dad said. "That's pretty normal, teaching kids is a hard job."

"It is," I agreed. "I'm hoping that she can rest a lot on our honeymoon and then maybe she will be able to finish out the year."

"Have you two decided what she will do in the fall?" Dad asked.

"She's not going back to work. We've talked and talked about it, but with Jaycie being so young and then this baby due in November she thought it would be best to take the year off."

"I think that's a wise decision on her part," He said pulling into Emmett's driveway right next to Charlie's car.

"What does Emmett have planned?"

"Getting you drunk for sure," He said. "That's why you are riding with me."

We got out of the car and walked inside and down to the basement. Emmett had boobs hanging all over the place. Not only were there pictures, there were plastic ones hanging from the ceiling and rubber looking ones sitting around.

"Oh God," Dad groaned.

"Edward, bout fucking time you got here," Emmett said handing me a beer. "Hey dad."

"Hey Emmett," Dad said looking around.

"I thought since the girls would have cocks all over the place the least I could do was hang pictures or boobs and plastic ones."

"Wonderful," I laughed taking a huge drink.

"Hey Edward," Charlie said slapping me on the back.

"How are you doing Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm doing really well. Are you ready for your wedding?"

"I can't wait to have Bella as my wife," I said smiling.

"Good answer," He laughed drinking his beer.

"Alright everyone, since the man is here, lets get this party started!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I think we need to give him advice on marriage," Jasper said.

"I'll start," Sam said. "She's right, will is always right and that will never change."

"Especially since she's pregnant," Dad said.

"Edward," Emmett began. "Just remember the more you say yes ma'am, the more sex you will get later on in marriage."

I laughed. "Should I write these down?"

"Hell yes," Emmett said laughing.

"Since she's pregnant, fix her breakfast in bed and leave her notes around the house telling her how beautiful she is," Jasper said.

"When she starts showing, don't tell her she needs to buy new clothes. Edward, I tell you she might not be showing now, but she will be and if you tell her to get new clothes she will think you are calling her fat and that will guarentee sleeping on the couch while she screams about how you did this to her," Sam said.

"Spoken from experience," Charlie said looking at him.

"Emily cried for hours and I slept on the couch for a week. When she came around she wouldn't let me see her naked or even touch her for another few days," Sam said. I gulped, I hadn't remembered Lauren being like that and was really hoping Bella wouldn't be that bad.

"Edward, I know where to hide bodies," Charlie said. "The first time she shows up crying on my door step crying with those babies, I will hide your body."

I gulped. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt her."

Dad stepped in quickly. "Keep the fighting and arguing out of the bedroom. Save that room for sex and just one on one time together."

"So where should they argue?" Emmett asked.

"In any room where they don't have sex," Dad said.

"Makes sense, but not sure where Rose and I would fight," Emmett said causing everyone to laugh.

"I think we should play a game," Jasper said.

"Which one?" I asked getting nervous.

"Never have I ever," He said grinning.

Emmett brought out a huge tray of shots. "Does everyone know how to play?"

"Hell, I haven't played this since college," Charlie said laughing.

"It's been a while for me too," Dad admitted.

"Ok you two, stop acting old and lets get this game going," Emmett exclaimed.

"I might as well start," Jasper said. "Never have I ever had sex at work." I was shocked as I watched all of them do a shot.

Emmett went next. "Never have I ever been caught having sex by a child."

I grabbed my shot and gulped it down as did my dad. "I'll go," I said. "Never have I ever had sex in the back of a cop car." Charlie was the only one who took a shot.

"Go Charlie!" Emmett gasped laughing loudly.

Next it was dad's turn. "Never have I ever had sex with more than one woman."

Charlie and I took a shot and I watched as Emmett very discretely take a shot. "What the hell?" I asked him.

Emmett sighed looking very uncomfortable. "Before Rose and I were married, we broke up and I got drunk one night and slept with someone."

"Does Rose know about that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," He said. "It's nothing something I'm proud of, but I can't lie about it either."

"Wow," I said.

"Never have I ever, had sex on a kitchen table," My dad said.

Emmett and I grabbed the shot glasses and drank them. I wasn't much of a drinker and was already feeling the effects of the few shots I'd had.

"Alright, one final one and this one is for the groom only. If he has done it before he has to drink two shots," Emmett said.

"Alright," I groaned.

"Never have I ever, groped my girlfriend on her parent's couch," Emmett said laughing.

"Shit," I groaned grabbing both shots and throwing them back quickly.

**(Bella)**

I rolled over and realized that I was alone. It was 8am and Edward's side of the bed was untouched. I sat up slowly seeing how I felt. My morning sickness was going away, but every once in a while it would sneak back up on me. Once I knew I was alright, I got up and went to check on the kids, who were still sleeping. I went downstairs and found Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella," Carlisle said smiling.

"Morning guys," I said.

Esme hugged me. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Really well," I said. "Where is Edward?"

Carlisle laughed. "He is asleep in the guest room. I thought it would be best to put him in there last night."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He is, he just had a few shots and he's probably going to wake up with a huge headache."

"Did he have fun?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said smiling.

"I'm going to make sure he's alright. Can you guys listen for the kids?"

"Sure," Esme said.

I grabbed a bottle of water and some Advil, then headed into the guest room. He was on his side snoring with the blankets tucked up around him. I set everything on the bedside table, stripped my clothes off and climbed into bed next to him wrapping my arms around him. "Edward," I said softly kissing his cheek. His only response was to pull me closer to him. "Baby, wake up."

"No," He groaned keeping his eyes closed.

I ran my hand down his chest, down past his stomach and into his boxers wrapping my hand around his semi hard cock. He jerked his hips towards me and groaned softly. I slid down into the bed pulling his boxers down and gently wrapping my mouth around him. I felt him grow in my mouth and twitch as I squeezed his balls.

"Baby," He groaned threading his fingers into my hair. "Come here." He grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up to him. "I need to be inside of you."

He flipped me over. "How's your head?" I asked.

"Feels like shit," He smirked. "However, I would feel better seeing you laying here under me naked."

I blushed and looked at him. "Welcome home."

"I'm glad I'm home," He said leaning down to kiss me.

He reached down and lined himself and pushed into me slowly. "God, you feel amazing," Edward murmured against my neck. I wrapped my legs around him pushing him further into me as I scratched my nails up and down his back.

"Move Edward, God please move," I begged.

"Fuck, I'm close," He groaned reaching down and rubbing my clit. I buried my face in the crook of his neck trying to keep from crying out. Edward stilled and I felt him fill me causing me to fall over the edge.

Edward pulled out of me and rolled over pulling me with him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said running my fingers up and down his chest. "How is your head?"

"Hurts like hell," He admitted.

"There's some water and Advil next you," I said.

"I love you," He said reaching over and grabbing it swallowing the pills with his water.

He rolled over and placed his hand on my stomach. "Did you have fun last night?"

"We watched movies and ate a cake shaped penis."

"Really," He laughed.

"Yep," I giggled.

"Can we stay here all day?" He asked softly.

"I wish," I said. "However, we have to meet Alice this afternoon and go over to the wedding location."

"Damn," He muttered.

"Just a few more days until the honeymoon," I reminded him.

"I can't wait," He said continuously rubbing my stomach. "Um Bella, have you felt your stomach lately?"

"No why," I said.

Edward took my hand placing it where his hand had just been and sure enough there was a very tiny bump. No would notice it just yet, however, in the next few days I might not be able to fit into my dress. My eyes filled with tears and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked suddenly.

"My dress and my stomach," I cried.

"Oh Bella, it's going to be okay," He said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not going to be okay if my dress doesn't fit," I said.

"Do you want me to go get mom?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. "I'll be right back."

I threw on my sweats and t-shirt and laid back down in the bed. Minutes later Esme came into the room. "Bella, what is going on?" She asked.

"I'm already starting to show. Not much, but a little bit."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's alright," She said hugging me. "Remember, Sue and I said we'd be up all night long making adjustments if your stomach grew too much."

"I just didn't expect it to happen so soon," I cried.

"I know, but it's a good thing, it means the baby is growing the way it needs to."

"I know," I sniffled.

Esme laughed. "I don't think you will outgrow your dress in a week."

"Really?"

"Really," She said smiling. "Besides, you start showing earlier with second pregnancy and by the third, well you are in maternity clothes before the pink line shows up."

"That's real comforting," I said.

"I know, but trust me, it's the truth."

Esme pulled me up with her and she turned me sideways. "Um Bella, I can't tell your showing at all."

I pulled my shirt up a little bit and took her hand pressing it to my stomach. A huge smile spread over her lips. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, I think you'll be able to hide it for a while longer."

"I hope so, at least until after the honeymoon."

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said hugging her.

Later that afternoon Edward and I rode with Alice to the beach. "Alice, what if it rains?" I asked.

"It's not going to, trust me. It will be a beautiful day out and the water will be perfect," She said grinning.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's part psychic and another part psycho," Edward laughed.

"I am not, you just hate to admit that I am right most of the time and you are wrong a lot more."

"Then what is the sex of this baby?" I asked.

"Girl," She said without hesitation.

I glanced at Edward. "She was right about Matt," He said.

My hand immediately fell to my stomach. "Was I really going to have a girl?"

**AN: So IS ALICE GOING TO BE RIGHT? IS BELLA HAVING A GIRL?**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, I REALLY STRUGGLED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I ENDED UP DELETEING IT AND REWRITING IT SEVERAL TIMES. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**


	71. Chapter 71

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AMAZING EASTER**

**Chapter 71**

**(Bella)**

My stomach was full of butterflies. The cereal I'd eaten for breakfast hadn't set well and that combined with the butterflies was making me extremely nauseous. I walked into the room where Sue and Esme were. "There you are," Sue said smiling.

"I need a bathroom," I gasped covering my mouth.

"Oh dear, it's right here," Esme said leading me to the door closest to her.

I sank to my knees in front of the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach. I groaned, this couldn't be happening, I had my hair and makeup done and all that was left was to get into my dress. In less than an hour I would be heading down the aisle and here I was throwing up.

"Have you eaten anything since breakfast?" Sue asked.

"No," I groaned gagging again.

"Esme, in my bag is some crackers," Sue said rubbing my back.

"I can't eat, I'm too nauseous."

"I think its nerves," Sue said softly.

"I hope so," I said. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," Sue said laughing.

Esme came in with a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Here honey."

"Thanks," I said.

I brushed my teeth quickly and went back out into the room. "Come sit down and eat some crackers," Sue said.

"Do I have time?" I asked sitting down.

"Um Bella, Edward can't get married without you," Esme said smiling.

"That's true," I said nibbling a cracker.

"How is my makeup?" I asked.

"You didn't mess it up," Sue said.

"Thank God, I can't sit through that again," I said.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"Better, thank you," I said handing her the package of crackers. I looked at my dress. "Lets do this."

I undressed quickly as they brought my dress over to me. "What if it doesn't fit?"

"Bella, it will," Esme said. "You feel bigger than you are."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Sue said. "The only noticeable change is your chest."

"Oh I know, Edward has stopped looking me in the eyes," I said blushing.

They both laughed as they helped me into the dress being careful not to mess up my hair. Sue zipped me up as Esme came around to the front and looked at me. "Oh Bella," She said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said feeling really overwhelmed.

"Bella," Sue sighed, her eyes full of tears. "You look incredible."

I ran my hand over my stomach. "Can you tell?"

"A little bit, but not really," Esme said. "Be proud of it Bella, you and Edward deserve to be happy."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Sue called.

The door opened and my dad stepped into the room, wearing his suit and tie. "Wow daddy," I sighed. "You look great."

"Thanks," He said unable to take his eyes off of me. "Bells, you look amazing."

"Thank you." I said softly.

My dad came over and started to hug me, but stopped. "I don't want to mess up your hair and dress."

I wrapped my arm around my dad's neck not caring about any of that stuff. "Are you ready?" He asked hugging me back tightly.

"Yes," I said.

We climbed into the limo and I sat between my dad and Sue holding their hands. The ride to the beach where the wedding would take place was quiet.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys were right, it was nerves."

The limo stopped and we got out. Esme and Sue kissed my cheeks telling me they'd see me afterwards. Then it was just my dad and me. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings," He said. "I'm glad you found Edward. He's going to take really good care of you and Jaycie." He looked down and discreetly wiped his eyes. "Bella, I know how hard losing Jake was for you, but I honestly believe he wouldn't have wanted you to be alone forever. I believe that he and Lauren are watching this today with smiles on their faces."

"Oh daddy," I said fighting tears. I wrapped my arms around him once again. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

"I did it because I love you guys."

Dad pulled away and I could see tears in his eyes. "It's time, there is a young man who's at the end of the aisle waiting for you."

I put my arm through his. "Don't let me fall daddy."

"I've got you Bella and always remember, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

We walked over and Matt smiled looking just like his dad. "Mama, you look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself," I said smiling at him.

Emily brought Jaycie over and I kissed her. "I'm so happy for you," Emily said giving me a light hug.

**(Edward)**

I stood up with my brothers on one side of me and my sisters on the other side of me in front of our small group of friends and family that were there. I could hear the waves behind me and glanced over at Alice. "You were right," I mouthed glancing up at the sun in the sky.

"I told you so," She mouthed back rolling her eyes.

I was nervous, I hadn't seen Bella since the night before and wondered if her dress had fit the way she had wanted it too. The only way you could really tell was when she was naked, otherwise when she was wearing clothes you couldn't tell she was pregnant.

The music started and Matt came down the aisle holding the ring in one hand and pulling Jaycie in the wagon. She was wearing a headband with flowers on it and the wagon was completely filled with flowers. Every once in a while he would turn and say something to her, but I couldn't figure out what he was telling her. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I looked down at my kids. They were both amazing and I was proud to be Jaycie's dad. We'd agreed early on that I would be her dad, but she would also know who Jake was.

Mom picked Jaycie up while Matt came and stood up with me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up and smiled at me. "Mama looks really pretty."

"I bet she does," I said smiling down at him.

The music changed and I looked up to see Bella and Charlie walking towards me. She was gripping her dad's arm and biting her lower lip. She'd never looked more beautiful. Charlie leaned over and whispered something in her ear and I swear a saw a tear slide down her cheek as she nodded in response. Charlie placed her hand in mine. "I trust you Edward," He whispered before turning and going to sit next to Sue.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as the minister spoke, she was glowing and I wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her senseless.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," The minister said.

And it was my turn to do my part and for a brief moment my mind went blank, I took a deep breath praying that I would remember what I had to say. "Isabella, I never knew how lonely I was until I dropped you off at your dad's house the night you had the flat tire. I drove home and could think of nothing but your blush and how beautiful you were. Then you agreed to meet me for coffee and we ran around the park like two crazy teenagers and I knew I was in love with you. You are an amazing mother and I can't wait to grow old with you."

A tear slid down Bella's cheek as she looked up and smiled at me. "Edward, I don't know where to begin," She said blushing lightly. "I'm not the best at putting my feelings into words. I wasn't sure if I would ever love again. However, the night you came over when Jaycie was sick and helped me all night long with her, I knew what an amazing man you were. I remember in the beginning sitting with Sue and she told me to jump and I'm so glad I did. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and watch our kids grow up."

I reached up as the minister began speaking and wiped the tear away that was threatening to spill. We exchanged the rings and all too soon, the minister announced us husband and wife. "You my kiss the bride."

I took her hands in mine, our eyes locked and I leaned into kiss her. What started off innocent quickly changed as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me close to her and opening her mouth slightly tracing my lip with her tongue.

"You go guys," Emmett called causing us to break apart.

**(Bella)**

I couldn't believe I'd gotten carried away kissing Edward, I blamed the pregnancy hormones. Edward took my hand and led me down the aisle. We were married, he was my husband. I couldn't believe it.

Edward opened the back of limo and helped me in. I slid over and he slid in next to me and shut the door. "We should let Matt ride with us since we're just going to the reception area," I said.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I'll go get him and be right back."

What seemed like seconds later, Matt and Edward climbed into the car. "Woah, look at this car!" Matt exclaimed.

"It's big isn't it?" I laughed.

"I could live in here," He said looking around.

I opened my arms and allowed him to curl up against me as Edward sat on the other side of Matt. "I see your dress fit," Edward laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it did."

"Why wouldn't your dress fit?" Matt asked.

"Because the baby is starting to grow and my stomach is starting to get a little bit bigger," I explained.

Matt reached over and placed his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait until he's born."

Edward laughed. "You know buddy, Alice thinks this baby is a girl."

"Mama, please have a boy," He said giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think it's up to me," I said. "I think it's up to your daddy."

"Daddy, is there a boy in mama's stomach?" Matt asked him.

Edward blushed. "I don't Matt, I hope so."

I glanced over at him wondering what he meant. He leaned over and kissed me. "Ew," Matt groaned.

We pulled up at the place of the reception and I quickly went in with Sue to change into a more comfortable dress. "Are you excited about your honeymoon?" She asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no," I said smiling. "I'll miss the kids though."

"They will be taken care of," Sue said. "You and Edward go and have an incredible time."

"We will," I said.

I walked out of the room and found Edward waiting outside for me. He pulled me into his arms. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you."

"While I would love to take you away right now, we need to celebrate with our friends and family," He murmured.

"I don't want to," I pouted playfully.

He pressed his lips to mine and gripped my hips pulling me close to him. He sighed. "The faster we go dance and eat cake, the faster we can leave."

"Okay," I sighed kissing him back.

Edward took my hand and led out to where we would be dancing. "Now introducing the new couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," The DJ called. The lights dimmed and the song "Thousand Years" came on.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he held my waist slowly dancing us around the room. "I have died every day waiting for you," He sang softly in my ear. I rested my head against his chest enjoying our time together and forgetting that everyone around us was watching us dance.

The song ended and he gave me over to my dad. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You have found your best friend."

"Thank you daddy," I said.

"I'm so glad to see you happy. I worried the whole time you were pregnant with Jaycie, I never saw that sparkle in your eyes."

"I was happy when we first found out," I said.

"Yes, but there was a lot of worry in your eyes, you are glowing now and your eyes are sparkling."

"I've found my soul mate," I said.

"Look at your husband," Dad said.

I looked over to Edward and saw him dancing with Jaycie. "Oh my God," I gasped tearing up.

"Go find Matt," Dad said kissing my cheek.

I found Matt sitting with Sam talking to him. "Hey kiddo," I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Come dance with me."

He paled. "I don't know how to dance."

I took his hand and lead him on to the floor. "I can't dance either," I said getting down on my knees.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," I said. He did as I said and I put my hands on his waist.

"I'm dancing," He giggled.

"Yes you are," I said. "You look very handsome today Matt."

He blushed. "Thanks mama. I heard daddy say that you look very sexy."

I blushed. "Well then," I said unsure of how to respond to him.

Edward and I kept all the traditions, I tossed the bouquet and we cut the cake smearing it in each other's faces. All too soon, it was time for us to get ready to leave. Jaycie must have sensed something was different as she clung to me crying.

"Hey baby girl, you're going to stay with papa and mimi," I said.

"Mama," She cried.

I looked at Edward helplessly. "Come to daddy," He said trying to take her from me, but she grabbed me tighter.

"I'm going to take her and just walk her for a minute," I told Edward.

"That's fine," He said kissing her on the head.

I took Jaycie into a room that was dimly lit and started walking her slowly. "Calm down baby girl," I cooed. "It's alright, I know you are exhausted." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Mommy and daddy are going away for a few days, but we will be back."

"Mama," She whimpered.

Her eyes were tired and I knew she was just fighting sleep. Edward came into the room. "Matt fell asleep," He said wrapping his arms around us. "How are my girls?"

"Tired," I yawned.

"Are you feeling okay?" He said softly.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to climb into bed with you tonight."

"Sounds wonderful," He said kissing under my ear.

"Dada," Jaycie whimpered reaching for him.

Edward took her from me and held her close allowing me to wrap my arms around them. She gripped his shirt in her tiny fists and closed her eyes. "I love you baby girl," He cooed rubbing her back.

"She's asleep," I said.

"She just needed her mommy and daddy," He said.

Edward passed her off to Sue as dad held Matt. We said our goodbyes and hugged everyone. "You guys have a fun time and know that the kiddos will be taken care of," Alice said hugging.

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her back.

Edward helped me into his car. I grabbed his hand as we pulled out of the parking lot waving goodbye to everyone. "We're married," I said smiling up at him.

"Yes baby, we are," He said bringing my hand up and kissing my knuckles.

**AN- SO THEY ARE MARRIED. LIFE GETS BUSY AGAIN NEXT WEEK WITH SCHOOL, HOWEVER, I ALREADY HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS WRITTEN. I'M GOING ON A SHORT MINI VACATION NEXT WEEK, HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE TIME TO WRITE. I WILL DO MY BEST, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE FREQUENT UPDATES. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. **


	72. Chapter 72

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 72**

**(Edward)**

"Bella, love, we're almost there," I said shaking her gently.

She jumped. "Did I fall asleep?"

Yep, just about 10minutes into the trip, you were snoring."

"Oh my God Edward, I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't worry about it, we've had a long day, you're tired."

I pulled up in front of the lake house. "We're staying here?" She gasped.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper found this place and thought it would be perfect for us."

"Wow," She said smiling.

I got out and walked around to her side of the car opening the door for her. I took her hands and pulled her out of the car. She stumbled a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just woke up," She said blushing. "I am ready to get out of this dress and get out of these heels."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her up to the porch. "I'll get the bags later," I said scooping her up in my arms bridal style.

"Edward," She giggled.

"This is my job as your husband," I said kissing her.

We went into the house and I set her down turning her to kiss her softly. "Why don't we go look around," I said.

Bella took my hand and we walked through house. "Wow," Bella gasped looking at the kitchen. "The whole wall is mostly glass."

"There is a deck out there too that we can go watch the sun set," I told her.

"We might not be going home," She said leaning into me.

"We can stay here for the whole week and not leave," I said.

"What about food?"

"I gave my mom and Rose a list of what you liked to eat now that you are pregnant. They told me they had premade meals and those are in the freezer. The shelves and refrigerator is also stocked."

"Oh my God Edward," She said. "That's so sweet."

"There's more, come on," I said taking her hand again.

We walked up the few steps in the livingroom that lead into the master bedroom. "Who put all the candles in here?" Bella asked.

"Alice," I said.

"My God, look at the bed, it's huge," She turned and looked at me. "Can we really stay up all night and sleep in really late?"

"Yes dear and we can have sex as loud as we want," I said making her face turn red.

Bella took my hand and led me towards the bathroom. "We aren't leaving," She said not taking her eyes off the tub. "We can have the kids come here."

I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands on her stomach and kissing the back of her neck. "Why don't you take a bath while I get the bags out of the car."

"Then will you get in with me?" She asked softly, her eyes were still on the damned tub.

"Of course," I murmured as I unzipped her dress and unclasped her bra. I went around in front of her and held on to her as she slipped her shoes off.

"It feels amazing to get them off," She sighed.

"Why didn't you take them off before you fell asleep in the car?" I asked.

"I was asleep before I could," she said.

I gently pushed the dress off of her shoulders along with her bra straps. She pulled her arms out and tossed her bra. "I hate that damned thing," She said giggling. She held onto my shoulders and stepped out of the dress. "God it feels amazing to be naked."

I placed my hands on her hips, stroking her stomach with my thumbs. "We have a week, should we go naked the whole time?"

"Don't tempt me, everything feels tight."

I leaned in and kissed her softly. "You can be my naked bride all week and never leave the bed."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," She said.

I got the water started for her and made sure it wasn't too hot, then helped her in. "Yep, we're living here," She sighed leaning back and closing her eyes.

I quickly went and grabbed our bags, then sent a quick text telling everyone we had made it to our destination. I shut my phone off and went back to my wife.

Bella was lying in the tub, rubbing her stomach. "You have such an amazing daddy. He's been through a lot, but he has the most incredible sparkle in his eyes. You also have an older brother, Matt and an older sister named Jaycie. Matt was Lauren's son and Jaycie was Jakes' daughter. Once you get here you will connect all of us."

"Hey baby," I said from the door way. "Is the baby talking back to you?"

She smiled. "Not yet."

I undressed and climbed in behind her pulling her against my chest. "I can't remember the last time I've felt so happy and relaxed at the same time."

"Was your wedding everything you had planned?"

"More," She said moving my hands to her stomach. "It was so much more than I ever dreamed it would be."

"And your dress fit," I said.

"It felt a bit tighter, but yes."

"You looked so beautiful all dressed up today, you were glowing and your smile made your eyes light up."

"I was so scared I was going to throw up," She said.

"Sue said you'd been sick."

"They think it was nerves and lack of food," She admitted.

I ran my hand down between her legs teasing her entrance with my finger. "Edward," She moaned reaching her arm around me and grabbing the back of my neck. "Don't tease me."

"I wont my beautiful wife."

"Mmm, I love it when you call me that."

I circled her clit with my finger, and then moved it to her opening. Her head was against my shoulder and she was starting to pant. I pushed one, then two fingers inside of her and with her other hand she moved it down to help me. She began circling her clit while I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Her walls began contracting around my fingers and her body shook with release.

Bella turned in my arms and straddled me, her mouth attacked my mouth roughly. She pushed her tongue into my mouth caressing my tongue. I moved my hands up her sides and then to her breasts making sure I was being extra careful knowing that sometimes they were sore. Bella broke the kiss resting her forehead against mine. "I fucking love you," She breathed. She lined herself up with me and slid down.

"Oh Bella," I groaned feeling her take me all the way inside of her.

"You feel so good," She gasped gripping my shoulders and moving up and down.

I cupped her ass helping her move up and down. Her breasts were bouncing in my face and it was all I could do to keep from coming immediately. "Fuck Bella," I groaned. When I didn't think she could surprise me anymore, she began moving faster. She reached around and cupped my balls. I dug my fingers into her hips as my release came fast and furiously.

Her head rested against my shoulder as our breathing slowly returned to normal. "Wow," I sighed.

"Yeah, something like that," She murmured.

I felt her shiver and realized the water had gotten cold. "Baby, lets get out and get in that bed."

I stood up and helped her out of the tub. She grabbed towels and we dried off. "I really like that tub," She said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Would you like me to get you that tub?"

She laughed. "I could live in it the next few months. Maybe even have the baby in that tub."

"Hmmm, I've heard of women delivering in a tub."

"I have too," She said. "I've also hear of home births."

"Um Bella, is that what you are thinking about doing?" I asked.

"No way," She said. "I might not get drugs, but I definitely want you to drive me to the hospital when it's time."

"That I will do," I said.

We spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies and making love. Bella laid her head on my chest and yawned. "You're my husband."

"Yes I am and you're my wife."

"Edward," She said softly.

"What love," I whispered rubbing her back.

"Thank you for moving back to Forks."

"Best decision I ever made," I said kissing the top of her head.

**AN- I'M AVOIDING HOMEWORK, THAT I NEED TO DO DESPERATELY, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE. I'VE GOT A FEW CHAPTERS PREWRITTEN AND ANOTHER ONE IN THE WORKS. I KNOW THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END, BUT I HAVE NO CLUE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME AND SUPPORTING NOT ONLY THIS STORY BUT ME. YOU ARE ALL TRULY AMAZING. **

**I'M STILL LOOKING FOR BABY NAMES, IF YOU THINK OF ANY THROW SOME OUT TO ME. **


	73. Chapter 73

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 73**

**(Bella)**

I awoke the next morning with Edward wrapped around me and needing to pee. I quickly got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. "You're kind of small to make me need to pee this bad," I whispered to my stomach.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink and looked out at the lake. It was peaceful and the water was calm. I noticed the deck and realized there was a hot tub at the end of it. I was a bit bummed that I wouldn't be able to get in since I was pregnant.

Two arms snaked around my waist. "Good morning," Edward breathed kissing my neck.

"Morning," I said turning in his arms and kissing him. "I wish I could get into the hot tub."

"Actually, you can. I talked to dad about it and he said as long as we turned the temperature down on it, you could get in. You just can't be in it longer than 10minutes."

"We might try it tonight," I said.

"Now when I say they dropped the temperature in the tub, they dropped it really low. Like it felt cold to me."

"Damn," I muttered.

"We'll come back after the baby is born and you can get in."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Why don't we get some hot chocolate and go sit on the deck," He said.

"Do I have to put on clothes?" I asked.

He smiled. "You don't have to, but it is kind of cold."

"You'd keep me warm right?" I asked.

He leaned in and kissed me. "You know I would. However, you might feel kind of funny if someone on a boat came by."

"Yep, I'll be getting dressed now," I said grinning.

I went back to our room and found his boxers and t-shirt and went back to join him. "How is that you make my clothes look so sexy?"

"I think you do a damn fine job of that yourself."

Edward slipped his hand into my boxers and caressed my stomach. "How's this little one this morning?"

"Not letting me sleep in," I sighed.

"Well, lets go relax on the deck," He said grabbing a tray of fruit, cheese and granola bars. "Can you carry these" He asked pointing to the hot chocolate.

I grabbed them and followed him outside. I sat between his legs sipping my hot chocolate. "It's so pretty out here."

"It is," He said wrapping his arms around me. He pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach. "I think this is my favorite part of you right now."

"Really?"

"Yep," He said. "I don't ever want to take my hands off of your stomach."

"It's going to get worse as I get further along isn't it?" I asked.

"You know me so well," He murmured.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom again," I groaned.

He set my hot chocolate on the table next to us and gave me his hand for leverage. "Up you go," He said.

"Thanks," I said hurrying back into the house.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Edward. He pushed me up against the wall and his mouth was urgent against mine. I worked to get his boxers down as he pushed mine down. He lifted me up and thrust into me. "Oh Edward," I groaned gripping the back of his neck.

Edward moved his mouth down my neck sucking on it. "Baby," He gasped moving faster.

"Yes, don't stop," I cried out holding on to him tighter.

"You are so fucking sexing," He groaned.

The coil in my stomach tightened. "Harder Edward, harder."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You."

"You wont," I pleaded.

"Fuck," He moaned attacking my neck again.

My head fell forward onto his shoulder as I cried out his name. "Bella," He moaned filling me.

He held me there against the wall trembling. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great Edward. You just surprised me."

He blushed. "You don't know how sexy you are especially pregnant."

"You make me feel sexy," I said.

"I didn't mean to get rough though," He said.

"It felt great, I'm not breakable," I said.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him softly. "I love it when you get like that with me."

"I know, but now you're pregnant."

"It felt incredible, but we both know when I get further along we wont be tearing the walls down," I said.

Edward's mouth dropped, but he closed it quickly. He stared at me and burst into fits of laughter. "Tearing down the walls huh."

"Funny thought isn't it?" I giggled.

We ate a late breakfast and decided to get dressed so we could go for a walk around the lake. Edward took my hand in his as

we walked. "Have you thought of any baby names?" He asked.

"Not really, I think if we find out the sex it will be easier to figure out a name."

"I agree," He said.

"Hey, what did you mean that you hoped that this was a boy?"

"I just know Matt really wants a brother and I'd kind of like Jaycie to be the only girl for a while."

"You mean, you want her to be the one and only daddy's girl?" I asked.

"In away, but if this turns out to be a girl, I will love her just as much."

"Some days I want a boy and other days I want a girl, but I don't have a feeling one way or another."

Later that evening, Edward and I curled back up on the deck with blankets and watched as the sun went down. "Are you cold?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm so comfortable right now," I said.

The wind started to blow and we could see lightning off in the distance. "That's beautiful," I whispered.

"When I was a kid, I loved to stand outside and listen to the thunder. I'd stay outside as long as I could and when mom would make me come in I'd stand on the porch and listen to it."

"I used to be scared of storms, I'd climb in bed with my dad and hide under the blankets."

"Awe, are you going to hide under the blankets tonight?" He asked.

"No, I'm better about them now," I laughed.

Suddenly it started to rain. We jumped up grabbing out blankets and running inside. "We don't have a porch, but the kitchen we could pile blankets on the kitchen floor and watch through the huge window," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," He said.

We grabbed all the extra blankets and pillows we could find and piled up on the kitchen floor. He pulled me against him and we watched the streaks of lightning light up the lake. The thunder rumbled shaking the house. I slid back against Edward's chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't know if I've ever enjoyed a thunderstorm so much."

"I know I haven't," He said.

The next thing I knew Edward was tucking me into the huge warm bed. "Sleep my love," He whispered.

**AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO SWITCH IT UP A BIT AND FIND OUT WHAT THE KIDS ARE DOING WHILE THE PARENTS ARE AWAY ON THE HONEYMOON. C-YA NEXT TIME!**


	74. Chapter 74

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 74**

**(Charlie)**

"Alright Matt, are you ready to go?" I asked picking up the cooler and setting it in the boat.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Yes!"

I laughed. "Alright, lets get your life jacket on and we will be ready.

I couldn't help but stare at Matt, the Matt that I first met to the Matt I was about to take fishing was a totally different child. He was friendly, outgoing and a lot of fun to be around. From the beginning I'd wanted to be close to Matt, but he always seemed so unsure. Then after the accident, we got closer.

We got into the boat and went out a ways. I glanced over at Matt and laughed, he had his arms in the air feeling the breeze. He was so much different than Bella, she threw up every time I took her out in the boat when she was a kid. I was grateful that Matt wasn't going to do that.

"Alright kiddo, do you know what to do with the worms?" I asked.

"I know you put them on the hook, but I've never done that before," He said taking a worm out of the cup and holding it in his hand. "Will you teach me?"

"Sure," I said handing him a hook. "Hold it down here and carefully put the hook through the worm."

I watched as he very seriously took the warm and the hook, biting his lower lip and he went to work. "Is this right?" He asked holding it up.

"You did a great job," I said.

"Have you ever taken Jaycie fishing?" Matt asked.

"No, she's too little. I might when she gets older though."

"Did you take mama fishing?" He asked.

"Yes, we only stayed out an hour. She threw up the minute the boat started moving in the water and then she had to go potty and then she got hungry."

"So she didn't like fishing?"

"Not at all," I laughed.

"Fishing is fun," He said.

"Well I guess you can be my fishing buddy," I said.

We sat there quietly. "Have you ever caught a fish?"

"No, I usually catch leaves," He said.

"Well if you catch one today, you have to kiss it."

"Ew, I'm not kissing a fish," He said. "You can if you want to, but I'm not going to."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Tell you what if you catch a fish I'll send your mama and daddy a picture of you pretending to kiss it."

"Deal," He said.

"So Matt, are you excited about getting a brother or sister?"

"I guess, I really want a brother, but Aunt Alice says it's a girl and that she's never wrong," He said.

I leaned over. "I don't know about Alice, but I think this one is going to be a boy."

I honestly didn't know if it was a boy or girl. I just knew that he was really wanting a brother and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Matt's pole started moving. "Papa, look!"

I set my pole down and reached around Matt. "Ok Matt, start reeling it in," I said helping him hold it steady. He reeled it in and I helped him pull it up out of the water.

"I did it papa! I caught my first fish!"

"You did," I said. "Now you must kiss it."

"Nope, you kiss it," I said taking a picture of Matt holding the fish and then taking the worm out of it.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked.

"Lets see if we can save this one," I said tossing him back in the water.

We watched it for a minute as it laid on its side. "He'll be alright, right papa?" Matt asked. "He's just sleeping right?"

"Um, sure buddy," I said hating to tell Matt that the fish had really died. I'd tried to save him.

Matt did better fishing that I thought he would have done. We'd made it three hours out on the boat before he started yawning. We got back to the shore and Matt got into the truck, while I got the boat hooked up to the truck.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him.

"Mhmm," He yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Okay Matt," I said. "We can stop and get you something."

We stopped at Dairy Queen and he ordered the same thing I ordered; cheese burger and milk shake. He was in the middle of his cheese burger when his eyes started to close. "I'm sleepy," He whimpered.

"Lets get you back to the house," I said.

"Okay," He said.

I threw away our trash and asked for a bag to put his leftovers in. I picked him up and carried him out to the car. "I love you papa," He muttered into my neck.

"I love you too, Matt."

We were almost home when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey dad," Bella said.

"Hey Bells, are you guys having fun?" I asked.

"We are, it's peaceful and quiet here," She said. "I just called Sue and she said you had taken Matt fishing."

"I sure did," I said. "We were out on the boat for about three hours and he didn't throw up once."

"Dad seriously, the rocking from the boat on the water didn't work well with my stomach."

"I know, I know. Oh, he caught a fish."

"Yay," She giggled. "Did you make him kiss it?"

"I tried, but he said he'd rather see me kiss it."

"That's funny. Sounds like you two had a lot of fun," She said.

"We did. He's a great kid Bella, you and Edward have done a great job with him."

"Thanks," She said.

"How is Edward, where is he?" I asked.

"He's asleep. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

"Like father like son," I laughed. "Matt is passed out in the backseat."

"Dad," She said softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Being so accepting of Edward and especially Matt, he really loves you."

I swore I heard tears in her voice. "My feelings for Matt are mutual."

"Well, I'll let you go, I'm starting to get tired," She said.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I'm feeling great," She said. "Pregnant, but great."

I laughed. "Well, you get some rest."

"Okay dad, love you," She said.

"You too Bells," I said and hung up.

I carried Matt into the house. "Did he have fun?" Sue asked looking up from her place with Jaycie on the floor.

"He did, he caught his first fish," I told her.

"Charlie, did you get a picture?"

"Of course," I said.

I laid Matt down in Bella's old room and covered him up, then went back into the livingroom.

"Pa," Jaycie squealed when she saw me.

"Well hello to you too," I said sitting down next to Sue. Jaycie crawled over and into my lap. "Have you had a good day?" She smiled kissing my cheek.

"She actually let go of the coffee table and stood alone," Sue said.

"Did you tell Bella?" I asked.

"No, I didn't want to hear her cry," Sue laughed. "I did get a picture though."

"Good," I said.

"Did Bella call you?" Sue asked.

"Yeah she called as I was driving home. I think Matt should call them tomorrow."

"I do too," Sue said. "I was surprised she sounded so relaxed, I thought he might be missing the kids."

"She got a little teary eyed with me, but she was okay."

**(Sue)**

That night, I was awaken by Jaycie crying. I got up out of bed and went down the hall into Jaycie's room. She was sitting up crying and holding her ear. "What is the matter?" I asked picking her up and hugging her to me. She felt warm. I held her against my chest rocking her gently as she cried.

I took her into the kitchen and grabbed the baby Tylenol and gave her some. "Calm down Jayc," I said walking with her. She was gripping my shirt and sobbing at the top of her lungs. "I've got you Jaycie, it's alright."

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked groggily.

"She felt warm so I gave her some Tylenol, but she wont calm down."

"Here, let me try," Charlie said taking her from me.

"Papa's got you angel," He said. She looked up at him and threw up all down the front of him and started crying harder.

I took her from Charlie so he could go clean up. "You got papa," I told her.

The night was long, she cried or whimpered all night long. Charlie and I took turns walking her and trying to hold her sitting up. We were both exhausted. "I'm not a fan of teen pregnancy, but wow, I sure couldn't start over with a newborn full time," Charlie said.

"You mean, you don't want this baby?" I asked putting my hand on my stomach.

Charlie paled. "What?"

"I'm just kidding," I said laughing. "Yes, this is very hard and I couldn't do this all the time."

By 8am, Charlie and I were exhausted. Luckily Matt had slept through Jaycie's screaming. "I think I'll call Edward and just ask if he wants his dad to look at her."

"That sounds like a plan," Charlie yawned. "I don't go in until four this afternoon, I could stay here with Matt."

"Sounds good," I said.

I called Edward. "Hello," He answered quietly.

"Hey Edward," I said. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"It's okay, is everything okay?" He asked a little louder.

"Jaycie's been up all night long crying and running a low grade temperature."

"Oh Sue, I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay, I want to get her checked out. Should I call her doctor or your dad?"

"Why don't you call my dad, she does better with him than her doctor. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, that's fine. I'll call him," I said.

"Okay, just call me back and tell me what you find out," Edward said.

"I will," I assured him.

I called Carlisle immediately after hanging up from Edward. He agreed to meet me in his office to get Jaycie looked at.

Charlie got Jaycie ready while I took a shower and got dressed myself. I could hear Jaycie still crying.

"Here's some coffee," He said handing me a cup.

"Oh my God, I love you," I said taking it from him.

"You are welcome," He laughed.

"Did Renee ever help when Bella was a baby?" I asked him.

"Not much, I did it on my own. Her and I had many sleepless nights," He said.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"I just did, I knew I didn't have a choice and that it wasn't her fault Renee was a mental case."

"I guess you're right," I said.

"And I drank several pots of coffee some days," He said laughing.

Surprisingly, Jaycie stopped crying as I drove over to the hospital to meet Carlisle. I was glad he was waiting in the waiting room for us. "Well hello," He said taking Jaycie. "Did you keep Mimi up all night?"

"She did a pretty good job of it," I laughed.

We went into Carlisle's office and he looked her all over. "She's got a pretty nasty ear infection," He said picking her up off of the exam table and holding her. "I'll get her on an antibiotic and if you want us to keep the kids tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow night we can."

"I'll talk to Charlie," I said. "Thank you for seeing her."

"She's my granddaughter too and I love her," He said kissing her cheek.

**(Edward)**

It was 9am and Bella had just gotten up. So far she didn't know Jaycie was sick and I wasn't sure if I should tell her or wait to hear back from Sue. I knew I had to tell her or she would be pissed if I didn't, but if I told her she would just worry.

"Morning," She said coming into the kitchen in just a t-shirt. "Did the phone ring earlier?"

Shit, she'd heard it. "Yeah," I said. "Sue called."

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Jaycie was up all night crying, so she was going to take her in to see dad."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"Bella, it's okay," I said softly.

"But my baby is sick," She cried.

Cue pregnancy hormones. "I know and I hate being so far away, but they are taking care of her and will call us when they find out what is going on."

"Do you really think it's going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yes Bella, I really do."

"I just hate being so far away," She cried.

I walked over and held her in my arms. "If I thought it was something serious, we would have been headed back immediately, but I don't think it is."

"Thank you," She cried.

My phone started to ring and I reached for it putting it on speaker. "Hello."

"Hey Edward, we just left the hospital," Sue said.

"Is Jaycie okay?" Bella asked not even trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

Sue laughed softly. "She's fine, she has an ear infection. I'm getting her medicine and then going home."

"Thank God," Bella said wiping her eyes.

"Bella, are you crying?" Sue asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Stop, she's fine," Sue said. "She will be back to her happy self by the time you get back from your honeymoon."

"Okay," She said.

"Thank you for taking care of our girl for us. How is Matt?"

"It's not a problem. Matt was asleep when left, but he's been perfect."

We got off the phone and Bella turned to me. "Next time, wake me up please."

"I will," I said. "I promise."

"Am I over protective?" She asked.

"No Bella, you are a mom and you are pregnant, you are bound to worry."

"Were you really not worried?" She asked.

"No, because I knew if they needed us Sue would have told us to come back."

"I guess you're right," She said softly.

"I usually am," I laughed.

**AN- DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **

**AND IF ANY OF YOU ARE IN OR NEAR BOSTON, STAY SAFE!**


	75. Chapter 75

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 75**

**(Bella)**

I awoke alone on the last day of our honeymoon. While I really missed our kids, I was really enjoying my alone time with my husband. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom glancing in the mirror. My stomach had gone from a small bump, to one that I could really see. I took a quick shower and threw on some leggings and a tank top.

I went to the kitchen and saw Edward coming in from the deck. "Morning," I said smiling.

"Hey beautiful," He said kissing me.

"Notice anything different about me?" I asked.

He held me at arm's length and looked me over. "Wow," He said smiling.

"I think it might be time to start shopping," I said.

"We can, we can stop on the way home," He suggested.

"Am I as big as it feels?" I asked him.

"Not at all Bella," He said kissing me. "Your stomach is just more defined now."

He lead me out on the deck, to where he'd put our breakfast. "I thought we would enjoy our last morning out here eating breakfast."

We sat together eating quietly. "What time do we have to leave?" I asked.

"We aren't in any hurry," He said. "We have all day."

"Good," I said as the warm breeze blew through my hair.

We'd called every afternoon and talked to Matt and they even put Jaycie on the phone with us. She was feeling better, but I could tell that Matt was really missing us. "I don't want to get back too late tonight. I'd like to at least put the kids to bed tonight."

"Okay," He said smiling. "I think you are missing them as badly as they miss us."

"I believe you are right," I laughed.

"I'm missing them too," He admitted. "I'm even missing Wolfie."

"Awe, I knew you'd get attached."

He laughed and threw a grape at me hitting me on the nose. "Hey!" I exclaimed throwing one at him and hitting him in the chest.

I helped Edward clean up our breakfast mess. "Lets go sit on the dock," I said.

"Sounds like a good plan," He said. "Should we grab a blanket to sit on?"

"Yes," I said.

He grabbed the blanket and we headed down to sit on the dock. "It's actually hot out," He said sitting down and putting his feet in the water.

"What is the water like?" I asked.

"It is too cold to swim, but not bad for feet."

I gently kicked him rubbing my foot along his. "It does feel good."

Edward was quiet and I looked over and caught him staring at me. "What?"

"I have always thought you looked incredibly sexy, but now that you are pregnant and the changes in your body, I just, I don't know how I'll keep my hands off of you."

"Who says you have to?"

"Bella," He breathed.

"Seriously, who says I want you to keep your hands off of me?"

"Oh God, don't do this to me sitting out here on the dock."

I pulled my feet up out of the water and lay down on the blanket. "Come here," I said running my hand down his back.

He stretched out next to me putting his arm under my head. "What do you want?"

"I want your hands on me," I breathed.

He leaned over pressing his lips to mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and moaned. He tasted amazing. His hand crept up my shirt gently massaging my breast. "Are they sore?"

"Not really," I mumbled.

He added a bit more pressure watching my face to see if he was hurting me. He moved his hand down to my stomach. "So amazing," He said leaning over placing opened mouth kisses all over my stomach.

"Edward, please," I begged.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," He said softly kissing me. His hand moved into the waistband of my leggings and into my panties moving down. My hips jerked involuntarily. He pulled his face back and smirked. "A bit wet and anxious are we?" He pushed a finger in me and pulled it out circling my wetness over my clit.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," He murmured as he worked his fingers in and out of me.

I was trembling and writhing as he curled his fingers. "Don't stop Edward, I'm so close."

"I'm not going to baby," He whispered leaning over nipping and sucking at my neck.

"Oh, oh, Edward, feels, so, good," I panted.

"Let go baby, what do you need to get there?" He asked. I couldn't talk, words failed me as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. "I love you so much my beautiful Isabella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently bit down on my neck. It was all it took as I came, softly crying out his name. He pulled me to him and held me close to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," I sighed.

All too soon Edward and I loaded the car and drove away from our wonderful week away. I reached over and took Edward's hand holding it tightly in mine. "I saw an outlet mall on the way there the other night, we can stop there and get you some clothes."

"Sounds good," I said. "I'll get a few things, I know Alice and Rose will kidnap me once they see me."

Edward laughed. "They would be better at helping you pick out clothes than I would be."

"I love when we go shopping together," I said.

"What do you need to get?" He asked.

"Something that's not jeans," I said. "Maybe some sun dresses. I'll need something comfortable to wear at work."

"Do you need things to wear to bed?" He asked.

I looked over and smiled. "Can I sleep naked?"

"Yes," He said kissing my knuckles.

"Sounds great, but what about when Matt wants to sleep with us?"

"He doesn't get into bed much," Edward said.

"I was always hot at night when I was pregnant with Jaycie," I said.

"And you will be pregnant all summer long this time around."

"Naked it is," I giggled.

Edward pulled up at the outlet mall and found a maternity store. Twelve weeks pregnant and I was looking in a maternity store. "When did you start showing with Jaycie?" Edward asked as we looked through clothes.

"About twelve weeks, but I didn't need maternity clothes. I still wore my jeans, but this time, everything feels tight."

"I don't care how big you get, you will still look sexy," He said.

After several trips to the dressing room and help from a sales associate, we left with several different outfits that I would be able to wear for quite a while. We stopped for supper and Edward encouraged me to change into one of the baby doll dresses he bought me.

We pulled into Esme and Carlisle's around 8pm. I'd called them on the way home and they were going to try to keep Jaycie up so we could take the kids on home and put them to bed. "Mama, daddy!" Matt yelled running off the porch towards us.

Edward got out of the car and scooped him up and hugged him. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I went fishing and caught a fish, and grandpa took me to work with him for a little while," He said.

"That sounds awesome," I said joining them.

"Hi mama," He said reaching over and hugging me tightly.

Edward set him down and he took both of our hands and led us into the house. "Welcome home," Esme said holding Jaycie.

"Mama," Jaycie said smiling at me.

I walked over and took her from Esme and laughed as she hugged me. "I missed you too," I said kissing her cheek.

"Your tummy is bigger," Matt said poking it.

"I know," I laughed taking his hand and pressing it against my stomach.

"It wont be long and you will get the feel the baby move," Carlisle told Matt.

Matt smiled. "Good."

"Did you have a nice time?" Esme asked.

"We did, it was relaxing and very romantic," I said smiling.

"You two deserve it," She said.

We stayed a bit longer, then headed home. As soon as we got home, I sat down on the couch with Matt and Jaycie. "I missed you," Matt said quietly.

"Awe Matt, I missed you too," I said.

Jaycie reached over to Matt. "Bubby," She said climbing into his lap.

"She loves me," He said rolling his eyes.

"Of course she does, you're her big brother."

"I know, the whole time you were gone she crawled around following me everywhere," He said.

"She looks up to you," I told him.

Matt touched my stomach. "Will this baby look up to me?"

"I'm sure he or she will," I said.

Jaycie climbed back into my arms and Matt curled up against me yawning. I reached around and pulled the blanket over us. I hadn't realized how badly I'd missed the kids until I'd gotten home.

"Look at you three," Edward said smiling as he came back into the room.

"How was your shower?" I asked.

He smiled. "The ones I had this week were better," He said winking at me.

"I will feel that way about baths too," I said.

He came over and settled down behind us wrapping his arms around us, resting his hand on my stomach. "I'm with Matt, I can't wait to feel this baby move."

I covered Edward's hand with mine. "I can't either."

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I'M DOING MY BEST TO UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS, BUT I'M NOT FINDING MUCH WRITING TIME. AS I'VE SAID, I WILL CONTIUE TO MY BEST.**


	76. Chapter 76

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 76**

**(Bella)**

I was sitting in reading group when my phone buzzed. I excused myself and went to check it seeing as how it usually stayed quiet during the day. **_"Hope your day is better than mine. Had one student come in drunk and had to ban him from the final concert and had two girls get into the physical fight. FML. –Love you."_**

**_"Mine is going better than yours. Love you too."_**

**_"I think I need a new profession, I can't keep working with high schoolers anymore."_**

I waited until recess then went to Alice's room. "What can I do for you?" She asked smiling at my stomach.

"Edward is about ready to jump off the roof of the high school, is there any way you could take Matt with you after school?"

"Sure," She said reaching out to rub my stomach. "You know what he needs?"

"What?"

"You need to go over to the school and play naughty kindergarten teacher with naughty high school teacher and give him the best blow job ever."

I blushed. "I can't do that, not at school."

"Sure you can," Alice said. "Just unbutton your shirt leaving the middle button buttoned and sway in there chewing on the end of a pencil."

"Oh God," I groaned.

"See, you want it too," She giggled.

After school I drove over towards the high school. We had been back from our honeymoon for two weeks and really ready for our summer break from school. With Edward's stress at work and me always tired from being pregnant, we needed a break just to be together with our kids.

I parked next to Edward's car and took a deep breath, I'd never ever done anything like this before in my life and for as excited as I was, a part of me was nervous. I checked in at the office and headed down to the music room.

His door was closed and I could hear the piano playing. I stood there for a moment just listening to him. When we first started dating he'd play for me, he hadn't done that in a while. I looked in the window and noticed he had a group in there singing, they sounded great, but I noticed just how stressed Edward looked. I pulled my phone out and sent him a text. "**_Baby, feeling sick, Alice took Matt, can you stop and pick up Jaycie?"_**

I watched him stop playing and check his text. **_"Sure Bella, do you want me to take you to the doctor? I should be out of here in the next 10minutes."_**

I smiled and sent a quick reply. **_"That's fine, I think I just need to go home and get some sleep. Love you."_**

**_"Love you too."_**

I hid around the corner when I heard the door open. "Bye Mr. Cullen, hope you have a better day tomorrow."

"Thanks Carissa," He responded.

I gave them all a couple minutes to get out of there and then I quietly slipped into the room and locked the door quietly. Edward was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. I quickly unbuttoned all but the middle button and knocked quietly on his door. "Mr. Cullen, could I have a moment of your time?"

He looked up and his mouth dropped. "I, I, I thought you were sick," He stuttered.

I grinned. "I came by to check on you. Alice does have Matt though."

I walked into his room and leaned over kissing him forcefully. "I came here to make you feel better." He slid his chair back and I stepped in between his legs and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Bella," He gasped. "The door."

"Locked," I grinned unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips allowing me to get to the area I wanted most.

I ran my hand over his semi hard cock moving it up and down a couple times causing him to become fully erect. "Bella," He whispered my name so softly as he ran his hands through my hair. I kissed the tip of him and gently teased his head with my tongue. "Fuck," He mumbled. I took him part ways into my mouth swirling my tongue around him and pulling back. "Oh Bella." I worked him over with my hands and mouth changing speeds as I went. Edward had his hands in my hair tugging it as I took him all the way into the back of my throat and swallowed. "Fuck," He groaned as thick hot streams went down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me.

"Oh Bella," He breathed pulling me up and kissing me.

"Do you feel better?" I asked hugging him.

"You have no idea," He said nuzzling my neck.

"Your text earlier today broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," He said. "There are just about five or six of them in here that don't need to be and think they can do whatever they want."

"They are teenagers," I giggled.

He popped the button on my shirt and ran his hand over my breasts. I arched into his touch and moaned. "These are amazing," He said kissing down my chest.

Edward lifted me up and set me down on his desk. "I've always dreamed of being between your legs on this desk."

"Well Mr. Cullen," I said. "I'm having a hard time with the notes and I need some help."

He grinned and pushed my shirt up and I lifted up my hips allowing him to get my panties down. "God you look so amazing." He kissed up my inner thigh, biting down and sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Mark me," I panted.

"Fuck Bella, your skin is so soft and tastes amazing."

"Edward, please," I begged.

He ran his fingers over my sex and parted my lips slipping on the tip of his finger inside of me. He leaned in moving his tongue up and down inside of me and using his fingers on my clit. "I'm so close, please don't stop," I cried out. He moved his tongue faster and faster, gently biting down on my clit. "Fuck," I gasped writhing under him. Reaching up with one hand, he ran his hands over my breast as his fingers moved faster and faster inside of me. "Edward, oh, uh," I whimpered as my release crashed over me.

Edward pulled me into his lap and held me. "You will never know how much I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," He said.

"Play for me."

He smiled. "Come on."

We fixed our clothes, him slipping my panties into his pocket and leading me into the room. We sat down at the piano. "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything," I said. "Just play for me."

I slid over next to him and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes as he began playing. My hand slid down to my stomach resting under my belly button. "Edward," I said.

"What baby," He said looking at me.

"It feels like I have a butterfly in my stomach," I said.

He turned and covered my hand with his and he smiled. "The baby?"

"I think so," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

Our mouths crashed together, his lips urgent against mine as he kept his hand on my stomach. He rested his forehead against mine. "I can't wait to feel it too."

"I know," I said smiling.

**AN- SURPRISE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER A FEW DAYS EARLY. SO FAR I'VE PULLED SEVERAL ALL NIGHTERS THE LAST FEW NIGHTS STUDYING FOR TESTS AND NEEDED JUST A BIT OF A BREAK.**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL THIS WEEKEND!**


	77. Chapter 77

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 77**

**(Edward)**

I glanced at the clock, it was 1am and Bella rolled over yet again and got up. She'd been up and down most of the night and I was getting worried. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find Bella leaning against the counter with her hand on her stomach. "Baby, what is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I feel awful," She said.

"What feels awful?" I asked.

"My stomach and back hurts and I'm really nauseous," She whispered.

"Are you cramping?" I asked her.

"A little bit," She said. "I think we should go to the hospital."

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you go lie down and I'll call my parents to come over to stay with the kids."

I ran my hand over her cheek, she felt warm and pulled the thermometer out of the cabinet. "Here," I said handing it to her. She took it and put it under her tongue. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go make a phone call."

Dad answered on the first ring. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella's cramping and I think she might be running a fever."

"Okay, mom and I are on our way over. How far along is Bella?"

"She's 16 weeks," I said.

"Edward, keep her calm okay," He said.

"Okay dad."

I went back into the bathroom and found Bella in the same place. "What is your temperature?"

"100degrees," She said softly.

"Alright honey, my parents are on their way over."

"Can I go lie down?" She asked.

"Yep, lets go," I said helping her up.

"What if something happens to the baby?" Her voice was so soft and yet so full of fear.

I learned early on never to say that everything was going to be alright, that wasn't always the case.

I sat down with her on the bed and placed my hand on her stomach. "Listen to me Bella, whatever happens, we will get through this together."

"Edward, Bella," I looked up to see my parents standing in the door way. "We used our house key," Mom said.

"That's fine," I said softly.

Dad came over closer. "Why don't you lie down and I'll examine you."

I moved around to the other side of the bed so dad would have room. "She's running a fever of about 100degrees," I told him.

"Okay, that's not too high right now," He said. "Now Bella, have you felt any movement yet at all?"

"A little bit, but Edward hasn't been able to feel anything."

"That's normal. Esme used to tell me it was secret relationship between her and the baby," Dad told her. "Can you describe what you are feeling like?"

"Mild cramps in the bottom of my stomach, my back hurts and I'm really nauseous."

"Any bleeding or spotting?" He asked her.

"No, but I feel like I have to go to the bath all the time," She said groaning as he pressed around on her stomach. "And it burns too." She said blushing.

Dad pulled out the stethoscope and pressed it down on her stomach and smiled. "Well, I've got good news and bad news for you."

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"Without a urine test, it's not possible for me to diagnose you completely, but from your description it sounds to me like a bladder infection. The baby's heart rate sounds great and you aren't bleeding, so I don't believe there is a need to rush to the hospital right now."

"What can we do to make her more comfortable?" I asked.

"Do you have any cranberry juice?" Dad asked.

"I think so," Bella said.

"Go get her some and a bottle of water. That's about all you can do right now, then I suggest going to the doctor for a urine test and an antibiotic."

"Can I take an antibiotic?" Bella asked.

"Yes, they will prescribe you one that wont hurt the baby."

"Okay," Bella said yawning.

**(Bella)**

The trip to the doctor had been hell. I was exhausted and even though Esme went with me to help with Jaycie, she was cranky. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed. Luckily the wait to get into the doctor wasn't long and Carlisle had been right, I had a bladder infection.

"Mama, mama, mama," Jaycie chanted from her car seat.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Out," She cried pulling at the straps.

"Grandma's almost done," I said.

"Out," She cried.

I reached down into her bag and pulled out her cheerios. "Here sweetheart," I said.

"No," She cried throwing them. "Out." I was grateful to see Esme coming out of the pharmacy with my antibiotic.

"Sorry it took so long," She said getting into the car. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," I yawned.

"I think you would get more rest, if I took you home and took Jaycie home with me."

"That's fine," I said. "I just really need to lie down."

"I think this is the first time you haven't argued with me over watching her," Esme said.

"It probably is, I just don't feel well at all."

I kissed Jaycie goodbye and went inside. I took my medicine and collapsed on the couch falling asleep immediately.

"Bella, Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing there. "Oh, hi. What time is it?" I asked struggling to sit up.

"4:30," She giggled. "I took Matt out for ice cream and brought him here. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I've been asleep since early this morning."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked rubbing my stomach.

"No I think I'm good. Where's Matt?"

"He went into the kitchen to start on home work."

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her.

"It's fine, I don't mind at all. I just hate to run, but Jasper and I have a date night planned tonight."

I smiled. "Go have fun."

"We will," She giggled.

Alice helped me up and rubbed my stomach. "She's going to be so cute."

"You've really never been wrong?" I asked her.

"Nope and I know my baby would have been a boy," She said.

"I'm so sorry Alice," I said.

"I'm okay Bella. I just keep thinking I could have lost Matt and Jasper. I feel lucky that I have them."

I hugged Alice. "We're lucky to still have you."

"Thanks Bella," She said.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I guess," He said. "Where were you today?"

"I was sick last night and had to go to the doctor," I said.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are both okay," I said.

"Oh," He said.

"Matt is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yep," He said.

"Did something happen at school today?" I asked him.

"I said I'm alright," He snapped.

I was shocked, he'd never talked to me that way before. "Matt," I started.

"I'm doing homework," He said.

"I don't know what is going on with you right now, but I don't appreciate your attitude. I suggest you change it or go to your room."

"Sorry," He muttered.

The little butterfly movements that I had been feeling, we now starting to get stronger. You still couldn't feel it on the outside though. I stopped and rubbed my stomach wishing Matt could feel it.

"Matt do you want to help me with supper?"

"No," He said. "I'm doing my homework, but I guess you didn't hear me the first few times I'd said that."

"Matt!" I exclaimed raising my voice. "You owe me an apology. You are being rude and need to go to your room."

"You're not my mom and I don't have to do what you say!"

"Go to your room and stay there until you dad gets home!" I yelled.

"I hate you!" He screamed storming out of the kitchen.

**(Edward)**

I walked into the house carrying Jaycie and found Bella sitting at the kitchen table crying. Immediately I set Jaycie on the floor and rushed to Bella. "What is it? Are you cramping again?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"No," She sniffled. "Do you mind fixing supper, I think I'm going to bed."

"Of course, I'll fix supper. What's the matter?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," She sniffled.

"Where is Matt?" I asked.

"In his room," She cried.

I walked upstairs and found Matt sitting on his bed pouting. "What's going on? Why are you up here?"

"She sent me up here until you got home."

I sat down next to him. I knew something big had happened. "Mind telling me what's going?"

"I told her she wasn't my mom and I told her I hated her."

"Matthew Cullen!" I scolded. "What is wrong with you?"

"She's not going to love me anymore once that baby comes!" His eyes filled with tears and he started crying.

"Okay first things first, you are never to tell anyone you hate them including your mama and you owe her a huge apology. Secondly, she is you mama and she loves you so much."

"Not once the baby comes," He cried.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"That's how it always works," He said.

"No, that is not how it works," I said.

"A kid in my class told me that since Bella isn't my real mom that once this baby comes she will forget about me and love it more than me and that I'll just be in the way."

"Oh Matt, do you really believe that?" I asked.

"I don't know," He cried. "What if she stops loving me?"

"Matt, your mama loves you and Jaycie so much. And once this little one gets here she's still going to love you guys."

"I'm sorry daddy," He cried.

I hugged him. "I think you need to go downstairs and apologize."

Matt quietly got up off of the bed and I followed him down to the kitchen. Bella had Jaycie in the high chair and was feeding her.

"Mama," Matt said softly.

Bella turned around and looked at Matt, her face was tear stained, he had really hurt her feelings. "What Matt?"

"I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings," He whimpered.

"Matt, I love you and what you said to me really hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry," He cried.

Bella got up and walked over to him sitting down to face him. "Why would you say those things to me?"

"One of the boys in class told that because you aren't my real mom that once you have the baby you wont love me anymore."

Bella reached up and wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Matt, just because you weren't in my tummy doesn't mean that I will love you any less. You are such an awesome kid and I'm proud to call you my son."

"Do you promise?" He whimpered.

"I promise Matt. Now once this baby is born, things will be crazy, but it wont be that I don't love you anymore."

"Okay," He whimpered. "I love you mama."

"I love you too buddy." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever forget that."

"I wont," He said.

That night Bella and I got the kids in bed and then went to our room. Bella and I undressed and climbed into bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel somewhat better," She said propping herself up against the bed.

"Is the baby moving?" I asked.

"I wish you could feel it," She said taking me hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I feel bad that Matt thought I was going to stop loving him," She said softly.

"I know Bella, but he was way out of line talking to you that way."

"Yes, he was," She said. "Did I handle it right?"

"Bella, you handled it perfectly," I said. "You are an amazing mom."

"I try," She said. "I don't always know what I'm doing or if I'm doing the right thing."

"I think you are doing an amazing job," I said.

"I really wish you could feel this," She said. "It feels like the baby is doing flips."

"I will soon," I assured her.

Bella turned in my arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweety."

**AN- I GOT AN AWESOME GRADE ON MY TESTS THIS WEEKS, WHICH MEANS I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH HOMEWORK AND THAT MEANS YOU ALL GET AN UPDATE. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**


	78. Chapter 78

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 78**

**(Bella)**

"Matt, come on get out of the tub your dad will be home any time," I said walking into the bathroom and handing him a towel.

"Good, I'm starving," He said standing up and taking the towel.

"Me too," I said. "Go get pajamas on and down stairs."

"Okay," He said.

I went back down stair and got the plates and cups ready for our pizza and movie night. Matt stilled seemed off since his outburst telling me that I wasn't his mom. He'd gotten clingy and seemed sad, so Edward and I thought it would be nice to spend an evening alone with just Matt. Edward had taken Jaycie over to Emmett and Rose's house for the night as they had been begging to get their hands on the kids for an overnight visit. While they wanted Matt too, they understood and were happy to get Jaycie.

"I'm home," Edward said as I put chips on the plates.

"Hi," I said turning to kiss him. "Matt's getting pajamas on and then we can eat."

"Can I help with anything?" Edward asked.

"If you can put the pizza on the plates that would help," I said.

"I'm hungry," Matt said coming into the kitchen.

"Here buddy," I said handing him his plate.

"Thanks mama," He said taking the plate and going over to the table.

Edward and I sat down with him. "Why isn't Jaycie here tonight?" He asked.

"We thought we would spend the evening with you tonight," Edward said.

"Your dad and I just want to make sure you know that we love you."

"Is this about the other day?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "We just want to make sure that you are okay with all the changes that happened and that will be happening."

"I'm okay, I promise," He said looking down at his pizza.

"Matt, I can tell you are thinking about something," Edward said.

"I just don't want to be left out," He said softly.

"No one is going to leave you out," I said reaching over and rubbing his back.

"How do you know? Right now it's just Jaycie and me and everyone always thinks she's so cute. When this baby gets here the baby will be so cute and Jaycie will be cute. I'll just be Matt."

"I see, you think the family is going to spend so much time with the littlest ones that you will be left out," Edward said.

Matt nodded, not looking up. "Yep."

"Matt, everyone loves you. I'm not going to lie, when the baby gets here everyone will want to be around the baby, but they will still love you. You will never be just Matt, you will be our Matt."

**(Edward)**

Bella was the best mom a kid could have, she was attentive and really cared about how he was feeling.

"Buddy, things will change, but it wont be horrible and everyone will still love you," Bella said.

"Will we still get movie nights?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "The first few weeks with the new baby will be stressful, but it wont last forever."

I noticed Bella's hand drop to her stomach and she had a small smile on her face. "If you guys are done, lets go watch the movie," She suggested.

"Can I pick out the movie?" Matt asked.

"Of course," I said. "Go on in, I'm going to help mama clean up and we'll be in."

"You two just want to kiss," He said walking into the livingroom.

I leaned over and kissed Bella. "I always want to kiss you."

She giggled gently shoving me away. "Lets get this cleaned up and we can spend some time with our son."

"Sounds like a great plan," I said cleaning off the plates so she could load them in the dishwasher.

Bella and I sat down with Matt on the couch. He laid his head in Bella's lap and put his feet in mine. "So what are we watching?" Bella asked running her fingers through Matt's hair.

"Hotel Transylvania," He said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Matt, can you sit up for a second?" Bella asked. He sat up and she moved the pillow behind her back and leaned back against it. "Alright, come here," She said pulling Matt back to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my back hurt the way I was sitting," She said.

"Am I hurting your tummy?" Matt asked.

"Nope, we're fine," She said smiling down at him.

"What was that?" Matt asked. He'd been so quiet I thought he fallen asleep.

"Did you feel that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"That was the baby moving," She told him.

"The baby kicked me in the head," He said.

"Get up Matt," I said.

He got up off the couch and I leaned over pulling her shirt up and resting my hand on her stomach, but didn't feel anything. "You'll get a chance next time," She said softly.

Matt and I sat there with our hands on her stomach waiting to feel it again, but didn't feel anything. "Edward, do we have any ice cream?"

"We have strawberry," I said.

"I want chocolate, covered with bananas and chocolate syrup on top, and maybe some nuts and m&ms."

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said giving me the puppy dog eyes and rubbing her stomach. "The baby said he or she might move for you."

I shook my head and smiled. "Okay, I'll be back."

"Daddy, can I get ice cream sandwiches?"

"Are you craving those?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said rubbing his stomach.

I tickled him. "Are you having a baby too?"

"No," He giggled. "Only mama."

I drove to the store shaking my head. I'd forgotten what the cravings were like. I walked into the store just as my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey honey, can you get me some peanut butter too?" She asked.

"Sure, do you want anything to go with that?" I asked her.

"Nope," She said.

"Okay. Does Matt need anything?"

"No, he says he's good," She laughed.

I was halfway through the store when my phone rang again. "Hello," I answered.

"Can you get whipped cream and cherries too?"

"Um sure," I said.

"Are you putting all of this on your ice cream?"

"No, the whipped cream and cherries are to go on you."

"Christ Bella," I gasped almost dropping the phone. "Where is Matt?"

"Bathroom," She giggled.

I hung up with her and finished shopping. I was just unloading the groceries onto the belt when my phone rang again. "Yes," I answered. "What do you need love?"

I could hear her sniffling. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Can you get me some Tums? I've got heart burn from the pizza."

"Okay, I will. I'll be home in a few minutes," I said.

"I love you," She whimpered.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

I apologized to the cashier and ran down the medicine aisle grabbing it off the shelf and running back. "Cravings?" She asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "Can you tell?"

She laughed. "My poor husband went on many late night runs."

"This is the first, but she's almost 17 weeks, I figured it will be the first of many."

I paid for Bella's groceries and left. I was just pulling out of the parking lot, when my phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Mama's in the bathroom crying," Matt said.

"Why is she crying?" I asked.

"She said she knew she was driving you crazy," He said.

"Okay I'll be home in a couple minutes," I told him.

I walked into the house and set the bags down on the floor. "Is she still in the bathroom?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"Okay, I'll go check on her."

"Bella," I said knocking on the door.

"What," She cried.

I opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the tub. "What is the matter?" I asked.

"I don't mean to bug you," She cried.

"Oh honey, you aren't bugging me," I said pulling her into my arms.

"I don't feel good," She cried.

"What doesn't feel good?"

"Heart burn," She whimpered.

"Okay, I got you some Tums and everything else you asked for."

She looked at me as huge tears streamed down her face. "I think it will make me sick."

"It's okay Bella, take some Tums and then see if you feel like eating it."

"I'm sorry Edward," She said.

"I forgive you," I said kissing her on the head.

We walked out of the bathroom and I handed her the Tums. "Mama, are you okay?"

"I am," She said. "Sometimes when you're pregnant you just cry sometimes."

"Oh," He said. "Can I have my ice cream sandwich now?"

"Sure buddy," I said opening the box and handing it to him. "Do you want some ice cream?" I asked her.

"I'll try some," She said.

I made them go back into the livingroom and I went to work getting her ice cream ready for her. Somehow I'd remembered everything she had wanted and put it together.

"Here love," I said handing it to her.

"Oh my God I love you," She said taking a bite.

"I love you too," I said kissing her cheek.

Bella gave me a few bites here and there, but ate most of it by herself. "That was good, almost better than…" She stopped and blushed. "Well, you know."

"I do know," I said.

Bella looked over. "Look at Matt."

I looked to the other side of her and found Matt sound asleep with his ice cream sandwich halfway in his mouth. "Poor kid," I laughed. I took the ice cream sandwich away from him and threw it away.

"I'm going to put him to bed," I said lifting him up into my arms. He yawned snuggling up against me.

Once he was tucked into bed, I went back downstairs and found Bella resting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. "Is there anything on?" I asked settling down on the couch with her.

"No not really, just The Golden Girls," She said.

"How was the ice cream?" I asked.

"Amazing, it was everything I wanted."

"I'm glad," I said leaning over and pulling her shirt up. "Are you going to kick for daddy?"

She laughed. "I can't believe he or she kicked Matt in the head."

"I wanted to be the first to feel," I pouted poking at her stomach.

"If you keep poking me, I'll kick you and you will feel it," She laughed.

"Sorry," I said leaning over and kissing her.

It started slow, but changed quickly. Bella shifted on the couch and pulled me close to her. Her hands found their way to my hair as her tongue thrust into my mouth. I ran my hand up under her shirt cupping her breast. She wrapped her legs around me and thrust her hips up against me.

My mouth worked its way down her neck as I thrust against me. "Oh God," She groaned gripping the back of my shirt. "So close."

I pulled back and looked at her. "We can't do this here," I panted.

"Please," She begged.

I sat back. "Bed, now."

We barely got the bedroom door closed, before she was pulling my clothes off of me. I barely managed to get her to the bed and pulled her clothes off of her. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby," I said running my hand down her stomach.

"You wont," She said breathlessly. "God Edward, please. I need you."

I settled between her legs, holding my weight off of her. Bella wrapped her arms around me holding me close as I slid into her. "Oh my God," She gasped grabbing my shoulders. I started moving in and out of her, leaving hot wet kissed all over her neck.

I could feel her contract around my cock and her head fell back against the pillows. "Come for me," She whispered caressing my cheek. "I love you Edward, let it go." That was all it took, I had to brace myself to keep from falling down on top of her.

"Wow," I breathed rolling so I could hold her. "What got into you?"

"You," She sighed running her fingers up and down my chest.

**(Bella)**

"That was incredible," He said leaning over and kissing my neck. "Did I put too much pressure on you?"

"No, that was perfect," I said.

I rolled a little bit to where I was on my back and took his hand pressing his fingers down to where the baby was moving. "Oh wow," He said smiling. "Mama and daddy love you." He leaned over resting his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying that moment.

_"Just think, the baby's going to be here anytime," Edward said as we dropped Matt and Jaycie off at my dad's house so we could get one last night alone together before the baby came._

_"I can't wait, I'm ready to not be pregnant anymore."_

_"Maybe the false labor pains will turn into contractions," He said hopefully._

_"I hope so, these are starting to hurt," I said. _

_"Are you feeling them again?" He asked._

_"My stomach is just so damned tight," I said reaching over for his hand. _

_"How long have you been feeling them?"_

_"Since we were at dad's house," I admitted._

_Edward pulled up at a red light. "Why didn't you say something?"_

_"Because…Oh my God," I gasped as the pain came on so strong that it took my breath away. "I think I'm in labor." _

_"Just breathe angel, we're going to the hospital," He said kissing my fist. _

_The light turned green and he pulled out doing a u-turn. Through my pain I saw headlights. "Edward, stop!" I screamed and everything went black."_

**AN- OKAY, I'M GOING INTO HIDING NOW!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	79. Chapter 79

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** **TWILIGHT!**

**(Bella)**

I sat straight up in bed shaking. I looked over in the bed and realized I was alone and all I could feel was the baby kicking. I couldn't breathe as the tears streamed down my face. "Edward," I called. I listened but there was no answer. I got out of bed, it was dark out and I was alone. "Edward," I cried. "Where are you?" I ran down the stairs into the livingroom. "Edward!" I yelled again.

"Bella, I'm right here," He said coming out of the kitchen.

"Edward," I sobbed collapsing into his arms.

"Oh my God baby, what is it?" He asked.

I was shaking so badly that I couldn't talk. I gripped his shoulders holding him. "Honey, calm down and talk to me," He said pulling me over to the couch and holding me. "Bella, are you alright? What happened? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" He was throwing questions at me. I just laid my head down on his chest holding him tightly to me as he caressed my stomach. "I've got you baby, I'm right here."

"I was in labor," I cried. "You were, ta, taking me to the hospital and, and, there was an, an accident. You…" I couldn't say the words.

Edward lifted me up and carried me back to bed. He held me as I clung to him. "I'm right here Bella, it was just a dream baby."

"I'm so scared," I sobbed.

"I'm right here baby, it was just a dream. We're all okay," He said.

"It was so real," I cried.

"I know Bella, but it wasn't. I'm right here, Matt is asleep in his bed and Jaycie is with my sister."

"Hold me," I whimpered. Edward wrapped me up in his arms and held me tightly.

Eventually I started to calm down. "Where were you?" I asked.

"I'd gotten up to get a drink," He said.

I looked down. "Oh my God," I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm naked," I said. "Matt could have woken up."

I felt his body shake in silent laughter. "Somehow he slept through it and I'm glad."

Edward rolled us so I was on my back, but still in his arms and he caressed my stomach. "Bella, I'm not leaving you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice was so soft.

"Sure," I said.

"When you were pregnant with Jaycie, who took care of your cravings?"

"Dad," I said. "There was one night that I was craving crushed ice. Around 2am, he was driving to the nearest gas station to get it for me."

"When Lauren was pregnant, she craved chicken nuggets, with large French fries and a chocolate milkshake. She would dip her fries into the milkshake and then eat her nuggets. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen. She had a method for eating it too."

"That actually sounds really good," I said.

"Do I need to go get you some?" He asked.

I grabbed him tighter not wanting to let him go. "No."

"I'm not leaving you," He said kissing my head.

**(Edward)**

I pulled Bella as close to me as I could get her and she wrapped her leg around my hip. "Come down love," I said softly as she was still trembling. "I'm right here."

"I can't go through this alone," She cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I lost Jake, I can't lose you. I can't go through another pregnancy by myself."

I tilted her chin so she would look me in the eyes. "Listen to me baby, I'm not going anywhere. I understand that accidents happen and I understand that you lost Jake, but I'm right here. Feel me holding you?"

She nodded against my chest as her tears continued to fall. "Go back to sleep angel, I'm right here holding you."

I watched her over the next hour fight sleep. I was exhausted, but couldn't go to sleep until I knew she was asleep. It hurt to see her so broken.

I woke up around 8am to find Bella still asleep. I knew Matt would be getting up soon and didn't know what Bella would be like when she got up and the last thing I wanted was for her to have another panic attack if she knew she was alone. I grabbed the baby monitor feeling slightly crazy about it, but was really worried about her.

I called my dad as I made Matt breakfast asking if he could come over. Luckily he showed up just a few minutes later.

"You look like hell," He said.

"Bella had a nightmare last night. I'd gotten up to get a drink and she came downstairs screaming my name in mid panic attack."

"Did she tell you what her dream was about?" Dad asked sitting down on the stool.

"She dreamed that she went into labor and we were in an accident on the way to the hospital and I died."

"I see," Dad said frowning.

"What," I asked.

"It could be just the pregnancy hormones raging and pregnancy can cause crazy dreams. However, I'm a little concerned about the intensity of the panic attack. How long did it take her to calm down?"

"Over an hour," I said.

"Did Matt hear any of it?" Dad asked.

"No, he slept through the whole thing," I sighed. "Which was good, because it really would have scared him."

"Has she been alright lately?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she's been great," I told him.

"So other than when she left the day of the anniversary, she's hasn't struggled with any form of depression?"

"No," I said.

"Can I give you my advice" He asked.

"That is why I called you to come over," I laughed.

"You two need to spend a lot of time talking today. You need to talk about her dream and her fears," He stopped and sighed. "You might need to consider trying to talk her in to talking to a counselor. I'm concerned that with her hormones all over the place she could be heading into depression. I also think that once the baby comes you need to keep eye out for Postpartum Depression."

"Dad, do you think it's that serious?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm almost sure that she experienced it after Jaycie was born."

"Wow," I sighed.

"Edward, I would just rather be safe than sorry," He said.

Once Matt got up I fed him breakfast and then helped him get ready for a day with his grandpa and once they were gone, I went back up to our bedroom. Bella was still asleep, so I stripped back down into my boxers and carefully climbed back into bed wrapping my arms around Bella.

She stirred and rolled over. I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you, too," She slurred sleepily.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as her eyes opened.

"That dream just seemed so real," She said softly.

"I'm sure it did," I said caressing her cheek.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Bella, you aren't going to lose me. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Jake didn't either," She said.

"Sweetheart, I know that," I said softly.

Bella and I lay there quietly for a few minutes. "Have you ever thought about finding someone to talk to?"

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "You think I'm crazy?"

"No, not crazy," I said. "I just wondered if talking about how you feel to someone would help you. They might have some advice on helping you get over losing Jake and being happy again."

Bella's eyes filled with hurt and anger and she got out of bed. "I'm sorry I'm not like you! I'm sorry I can't just get over Jake the way you did Lauren! I guess I am crazy!" She got out of bed and stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door.

I was stunned that wasn't at all how I thought this would go. When she didn't come out after a few minutes I got up and went to the bathroom door. "Bella, come on lets talk this out," I said knocking softly on the door.

The door opened. "And for the record I didn't realize I wasn't happy!" She snapped. "So having a dream makes a person crazy?"

"Bella," I sighed. "You came down into the kitchen totally naked having a panic attack. What would it have done to Matt if he'd seen you like that?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked towards Matt's room. "He's with my dad," I said answering her unasked question.

"So I'm crazy and can't be around Matt now?" She asked wide eyed.

"You aren't crazy!" I exclaimed.

She just stood there in front of me looking down at the floor as her tears fell. "Baby, you aren't crazy," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Edward, I was alone from 3months on when I was pregnant with Jaycie. I felt her kick and I was alone, I found out she was a girl all by myself, hell, my water broke and I was alone. Edward, I worked through my contractions alone until dad and Sue got there," She cried.

I knew that, I'd heard that story several times from Sue and Bella, but it still broke my heart every time. "Bella, I couldn't imagine what that was like for you. I couldn't imagine not having someone to share all of that with, it really sucks."

Bella cried into my chest and I picked her up and carried her back to the bed. We snuggled up under the covers holding each other. "Edward," She asked.

"What love."

"Do you ever get scared?" She asked.

I pulled back and looked down at her. "Yes, I'm just not great at expressing it."

"When do you get scared?"

"What scares me is when we have to go to your 6 week appointment after the baby is born. Lauren and I were so excited to go to that appointment so she would be cleared and, well, you know. We had a beautiful baby boy. We were happy and in love and nothing was going to break us," I looked down trying to get my emotions into check. "Within an hour they found the lump and it went downhill from there. That night we made love, but it was out of fear of losing everything."

"Oh my God," Bella gasped softly.

"I felt cheated Bella, I was angry with life and the craziest part was I was pissed off at my dad, because he said she would be alright."

Bella reached up and caressed my face. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I'm not great at expressing my feelings," I admitted. "But I know when we go to your appointment I'm going to be a nervous wreck."

"You're as crazy as I am," She said smiling sadly.

"No, we're not crazy Bella, we just know how hard life can be. I never meant to make you feel alone and crazy."

"I haven't felt as scared and lonely as I did when I woke up from my dream, but I haven't felt like that in so long Edward. I'm happy, I love my life with my kids and you, and this little one who is really starting to make his or her presence known."

Edward ran his hand over my stomach. "He or she is strong and healthy."

"I think we should take Matt with us when we find out the sex of the baby and let him make the announcement."

"He would love that," I said.

"Edward, I'm sorry I scared you last night," She said softly.

I leaned down and kissed her. "You did scare me, but it's going to be alright."

"If I ever feel that out of control again, I'll go see someone, but lets see if it happens again."

"I can deal with that," I said kissing her.

I laid their next to her gently running my fingers over her stomach. "We need to plan Jaycie's birthday party," Bella said softly.

"Yes, we should. We should do something fun for her first birthday."

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park and have it there," She said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I said.

"When can we start decorating the baby's room?" She asked.

"Isn't the ultrasound right after Jaycie's birthday?" I asked.

"Yep," She said smiling.

"Then I'd say right after we find out."

"Good, I can't wait to get started on it," She said stretching up to kiss me.

"And then, we get to name him or her."

"Did you help pick out Matt's name?"

"Yes, Lauren and I picked it out together. What about Jaycie's name?"

"Sue brought over a baby name book and she stayed there with me until we found a name."

"We can do that together Bella," I said.

"I really am sorry about last night," She said.

"You my dear are forgiven," I said holding her close to me. "Just remember, I'm here and you can talk to me too."

"I know," She sighed. "And I'll consider seeing someone."

"Thank you."

**AN- THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY ME THROUGH THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JAYCIE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. C-YA NEXT TIME!**


	80. Chapter 80

I** DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 80**

**(Bella)**

I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes. Edward was laying there with Jaycie on his chest, both of them sound asleep. "Edward," I said quietly.

"Hmm," He sighed.

"When did Jaycie come in?" I asked.

"Around 4am, I heard her crying. I went in and she reached up to me calling me daddy. I couldn't resist."

"She's got you wrapped so tight around her little finger."

"Yes, she does," He said rubbing her back. "She's one today mama."

"I know," I said.

"I can't believe how little she was when I first met you guys."

"She fit perfectly into your arms," I said sliding over and wrapping my arms around them.

"I was so nervous about what to do with her," He said laughing lightly.

"You were amazing with her, that night she was sick and you stayed with us helping. I don't know what I would have done without you that night."

Edward smiled. "We made love that night for the first time and I knew you guys were mine."

"And talk about scared, I had no idea what to do with a little boy, who missed his mommy so badly."

"You were so caring and understanding of his feelings. It was natural for you," Edward said.

"I just knew it would be Jaycie wishing she had a dad around," I admitted.

Jaycie stirred and lifted her head smiling at Edward. "Happy birthday sweetheart," He said kissing her head.

"Daddy," She yawned smiling at him.

"Hi beautiful," I said reaching over and rubbing her back.

"Mommy," She grinned reaching for me.

Edward and I scooted apart and she climbed on top of me laying down directly on my stomach, which up until that moment hadn't been a problem. "Oh, hold on a minute," I said sliding her so she could sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it just wasn't comfortable having her on top of me like that," I said.

"I think that's because you are really starting to show," He said smiling.

"I look like I'm having twins," I groaned.

"No you don't," Edward said. "You look great."

Edward pulled my shirt up. "Look at mommy's tummy," He said taking her hand and putting it on my stomach. "There's a baby in there."

"Baba," She said.

"You're going to be a big sister," He told her.

Matt walked in the bedroom rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Morning," He said climbing up on the end of the bed.

"Morning buddy," Edward said sliding over to make room for Matt.

"Happy birthday," He said kissing Jaycie on the cheek.

"Bubba," She said grinning at him and climbing on top of him.

Edward laughed. "Attack of the baby sister."

"I know," Matt giggled.

"Just think Matt, soon you will have two of them attacking you."

"How much longer until the baby gets here?" Matt asked.

"Five more months," I said.

"Oh," He said.

"It will go fast," Edward told him.

"Is the baby moving?" He asked me.

I rolled over onto my back and pulled my shirt up. "Daddy, do you work," I said.

Edward immediately put his hand on my stomach gently pushing on it. "Hey little one, kick for daddy," He cooed to my stomach. I giggled at the look on Matt's face as he just stared at his dad.

"Is it working?" Matt asked.

"No not yet, just wait a minute," Edward said.

"Jaycie stinks," Matt said plugging his nose.

"I'll go change her," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said. "I don't mind."

Edward took Jaycie out of the room and Matt laid down putting his head on my chest and his hand on my stomach. He was quiet and I thought he'd fallen asleep. "Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "I'll be back, I need to go potty." He scooted off the bed and ran into our bathroom.

I poked around on my stomach and the baby started moving, but not only could I feel it, I could see it.

"Matt, come here!" I called.

He came running in. "What mama?" He climbed back up on the bed.

"Watch, right here," I said pointing to my stomach. I poked it again and the baby moved.

"That is crazy, I can see it!" He exclaimed. "Does it hurt?"

"No buddy, not at all."

"Mama," He said softly.

"What buddy?"

"Do you think I used to kick mommy like that?" He asked.

"I bet you did," I said. "You should ask your daddy, I bet he'd remember."

I watched as Edward came into the room holding Jaycie's fingers helping her walk. "Big girl's trying to walk," He said smiling.

I got out of bed and sat down on the floor. "Come here Jaycie," I said reaching my arms out to her.

Edward sat down on his knees. "Come on Jaycie, walk to mommy."

Matt came and sat next to me. "You can do it Jaycie come on," Matt said.

Edward let go of her fingers and she stood there smiling. "Come here," I said offering her my hands. She moved her foot and fell down crawling to me.

I took her hands and helped her stand up again. "Go to daddy."

Once again, she stood up and fell. Matt got in front of her and looked at her. "You can do it Jaycie, I know you can."

Edward took her hand helping her up and this time she took a step and stopped, but she didn't fall. She looked at me and grinned and took several steps before she fell into me. "Yay," I said holding her. "You walked."

"Will she walk to me?" Matt asked.

"Maybe," I said standing her up on the floor. "Just hold your hands out to help her."

"Come here Jaycie," Matt said.

Jaycie stood there for a bit watching Matt, but walked right to him. He pulled her into his lap. "You can walk," He said tickling her.

"Now it's time to put up the baby gates," Edward said.

"I guess so," I said.

"Are we putting her in a cage?" Matt asked.

"No," I laughed. "We're putting gates up the top and bottom of the stairs so she can't fall on them."

"Oh," He said. "That makes sense."

After breakfast I got ready and headed over to the park to decorate. Sue and Esme were already there waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late," I said joining them.

"That's okay," Sue said hugging me.

"So how does it feel to know your baby is a year old?" Esme asked.

"It's crazy," I said.

Sue smiled. "I know as a grandma it was one of the most amazing experiences in my life."

"Will you guys be in the delivery room with us?" I asked both of them.

"Of course," Sue said.

"Bella, I'd be honored," Esme said hugging me. "Rose was in the room when Matt was born, Carlisle and I made it to the hospital after he was born."

"I bet you wished you could have been there," I said.

"I did, but I was glad Rose got to be there," She said.

"At first I wanted everyone in the room, but honestly I think you two and Edward is enough."

"It is," Esme said. "They will understand and can help with Matt and Jaycie."

We got busy hanging balloons and streamers. We'd chosen Tinkerbell as her theme and it was coming together nicely.

Sue came up and wrapped her arms around me. "I am so proud of you."

I hugged her back. "Thank you."

"I mean it Bella, I've never seen you look more happy."

"I don't know if I've ever truly felt this happy," I said. I took Sue's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Bella, I don't know if you realize this, but you never hardly smiled when you were pregnant with Jaycie, now when you smile your eyes light up."

Esme came over. "Is the baby kicking?"

I put her hand on my stomach and she smiled. "Are you going to let us help you decorate the room?"

"Once we find out the sex then we will let everyone know what we need help with."

"Good," Esme said.

Everyone showed up later. Emmett carried Matt up on his back while Edward carried Jaycie. "Mama," She cried reaching for me.

I took her from Edward. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"She took a 15minute nap," Edward said.

"Wonderful," I said hugging her to me.

"Sorry Bella, I tried," He said.

"It's okay," I said leaning over and kissing him. "She can go to bed early."

"Good plan," Edward said.

I looked around at our families. Sam, Jasper and Emmett were throwing a football, Carlisle was at the grill and dad was playing baseball with Matt. Sue, Esme, Alice, Rose and Emily were all sitting around talking and laughing as Esme held Daniel.

"How did we get so lucky?" I asked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach. "I don't know," He whispered kissing my cheek. "But we are very blessed." I turned my head kissing him.

"Hey you two, come join us and stop making out!" Emily yelled.

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at her. "He's my husband I'll make out with him anytime I want."

"You're going to need a bigger house," Rose giggled. "Those two are going to have dozens of kids."

"I could deal with that," I whispered.

"Seriously," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Why not," I said. "We could have at least 10 kids."

"If that's how many you want, we'll work on it," He said. "I'll give you anything you want."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know about 10 kids, but at least a couple more."

I swear I saw Edward relax. "That's a good idea."

"Daddy, come play baseball," Matt yelled.

Edward walked over to where dad and Matt were and I joined the girls. I sat down in a lawn chair and set Jaycie down in the grass. "How have you been feeling?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good at night my heart burn flairs up, but otherwise I'm feeling good."

"When are we going shopping?" Alice asked eying my stomach.

I laughed. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow," Rose said.

"Alright, you wont let me get out of it," I sighed jokingly.

"Nope," Rose said. "Are you going with us Emily?"

"Sure," She said. "Sam can bring Daniel over to your house and let Edward practice on a baby again."

"That sound good," I said.

Carlisle brought over the plates filled with hot dogs and hamburgers. "Oh Bella, I have something for you," He said walking back over to the grill. He came back over and handed me a plate. "Edward said hamburger makes you sick, so I made you this."

I took the plate and realized he'd grilled a couple pieces of chicken. "You are the best father in law ever," I said smiling at him.

He leaned over and patted my stomach. "Can't have the baby making you sick on Jaycie's first birthday."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Should we do cake after this or presents?" Edward asked.

"Presents," I said. "That way she can get as messy in the cake as she wants."

"Good plan," He said.

"Mama, can I have more chips?" Matt asked.

"Eat some more of your hotdog and I'll get you chips," I said.

He sat next to me and finished his hotdog. "That was good, can I have another one?"

"Yes," I said getting up to go get him more food.

"Thanks mama," He said taking his plate from me.

"You're welcome," I said.

I set my plate down and leaned back. "Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked rubbing my stomach.

"I'm feeling great," I said.

"So they want to take me shopping," I said pointing to the girls.

"Then I thought Sam could bring Daniel to your house and you guys would hang out with the kids," Emily said.

"Sure," Edward said.

"Good, then you can change diapers," Sam said. "You need to practice."

"I'm getting good practice," Edward said patting Jaycie on the head.

"Daddy," She said reaching for him. He picked her up and she hugged him. She laid his head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I think we should let her open presents and eat her cake," I said rubbing her back.

Edward and I helped Jaycie open her presents as everyone sat around watching her. She loved the paper more than the toys. Thanks to her wonderful aunts, she had enough clothes to last until she started kindergarten. Carlisle had taken Matt shopping and Matt got her a soft baby doll that she fell in love with immediately. Emmett had gotten her a small drum set and Rose bought Edward and me a set of ear plugs. By the time the presents were opened, Jaycie had several puzzles, tons of clothes, books, a purse, a tiny pink fishing pole from my dad, the drum set, and a kitchen set with fake food.

"Mama, can I play with her toys too?" Matt asked.

"Of course, you get to teach her what to do with them," I said.

"You guys might as well move into the toy store by the time this baby comes along," Jasper said.

"You got that right," I laughed getting up off the grass.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To get her cake ready," I said.

I went over to where it was and started looking for the candle. "Here," Emily said handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"The last year has gone so fast," She said.

"It sure has," I agreed.

"I'll never forget how sad you looked that afternoon Sam and I saw you and Alice together and now, your eyes are sparkling."

"I felt so empty then, the only thing keeping me going was Jaycie," I said.

"I'm so glad I have you back, I felt like I'd lost you," She said.

"Edward and Sue were the two encouraging me to contact you guys. I'd tried, but it hurt and I knew Sam was probably still struggling so I figured it was easier for me to just stay away."

"That's understandable," She said. "I'm just glad I get to be here with you through this pregnancy."

I wiped my tears away and hugged her. "Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry on Jaycie's birthday."

"It's alright," I laughed.

Together we got Jaycie's little cake ready and Edward brought her over and put her in the high chair. "Matt," I said.

"What mama?"

"Would you like to help Jaycie blow out the candle?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said smiling.

We all sang happy birthday to her and dad lit the candle. "Make a wish," He told Jaycie. Matt whispered something in Jaycie's ear and then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Emmett asked him.

"I can't, I mean she can't tell you," Matt said laughing.

I set Jaycie's cake down in front of her. "Here you go sweet girl."

Her eyes widened and she smiled widely as she stuck her hand straight into the cake. She pulled it out and put her fist in her mouth and giggled. "Oh she likes it," I said.

Suddenly it hit me that my baby was a year old and while I knew my life had changed a lot over the year, but to see her walking and talking, I couldn't stop the tears. "Baby, why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"She's a year old," I cried.

He laughed. "Yes Bella, she is." He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Can we have cake now?" Matt asked.

"I'll cut it," Esme said. "Give your mama a minute."

"She always cries," Matt said.

"It's hormones," Sam said. "It's because she's pregnant."

I looked over at Jaycie and laughed. She had fallen asleep with her head on the tray of her high chair and her hand down into the cake. "She looks like Emmett," Rose laughed.

"Hey now," He said. "I'm not that bad."

"Only sometimes," She laughed.

I gently took the cake away from Jaycie and carefully washed her face off with diaper wipes. Once she was cleaned up I got her out of her high chair and went to sit in a lawn chair with her as she slept against my chest.

"Happy birthday baby girl, I'm so proud to be your mama," I whispered. "I know Jake would have loved you, but I'm thankful Edward is your daddy."

That evening after the kids were in bed Edward came into the bathroom where I was taking a bath. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," I said.

He sank down to his knees and rested his hand on my stomach. "Thank you," He said quietly.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to be Jaycie's dad," He said.

I reached up and caressed his cheek. "There is no one else who would have ever been a better father for her than you."

"Thank you," He said smiling.

**AN- FINALLY AN UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO GET THEM OUT. I'M HEADING INTO FINALS AND WE'LL SEE WHERE THAT TAKES ME. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST BOTH OF THEM THIS WEEKEND.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME WITH THE REVIEWS AND THEY MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME!**


	81. Chapter 81

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 81**

**(Bella)**

Alice, Rose, Emily and I walked into the mall. "We should look at baby clothes," Alice said.

"Sure, but we aren't buying tons of pink or blue until after we know the sex of the baby," I said.

"Girl," The three of them said at the same time.

"I have to admit I think so too," I said. "Even though Matt is still holding out for a brother."

"Well he does have Daniel," Emily said.

"And you and Edward only have to wait what, six weeks until you could try for a boy," Rose said.

"Oh, we're going to be waiting for a lot longer than six weeks," I said. "There is no way in hell I'm going to have another baby that soon."

"It was just a suggestion," She laughed.

"I just want to sleep on my stomach again," I said.

"I feel for you," Emily said. "Once I couldn't sleep on my stomach I couldn't get comfortable."

"I have been sleeping alright for the most part, but heart burn is a bitch."

"Tell Edward to keep ice cream in the house," Emily laughed.

"Any crazy cravings?" Alice asked.

"Ice cream with random toppings and Edward covered in whipped cream," I said blushing.

"Okay, remember that is our brother," Rose said gagging.

"I know and he's amazing in bed," I giggled.

"That wrong on so many levels," She said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This week we are finding out the sex of the baby," I said.

"When will you tell us?" Emily asked.

"That night, we are having a reveal party," I told her.

"Yay, that will be so much fun," She said.

"Matt doesn't know it yet, but we are going to let him tell everyone if it's a boy or a girl."

"That will be awesome, he'll be so excited," Rose said.

"You guys really are letting him be involved," Alice said.

"Well it's a special time for him to and we don't want him feeling left out," I said.

"You really are an amazing mom," Rose said.

We walked around the mall for hours talking and laughing as I modeled clothes. I'd never had so much fun in a mall in my entire life.

"You look tired, are you alright?" Alice asked as we walked out of a clothing store carrying several bags.

"My back is starting hurt and I'm starving," I said.

"Do you want to eat here or somewhere else?" Rose asked.

"I don't care," I said.

"Yes you do, you're the pregnant one," Alice said.

"Chinese food," I said.

It didn't take them long to agree. We walked back to the car and drove over to the Chinese restaurant.

We were seated immediately and we placed our orders. I leaned back against the booth putting my hands on my stomach. "I can't believe how much you are showing," Alice said.

"I'm bigger now than I was with Jaycie," I said.

"You look amazing," Rose said. "Pregnancy fits you."

"Thanks," I said.

"Has this pregnancy been about the same as the last time?" Alice asked.

"Somewhat," I said. "I was pretty much all baby with Jaycie. This time I feel like I'm all hips, ass and chest."

"I bet Edward likes it," Emily said.

I laughed. "He can't keep his hands to himself."

"EW!" Alice and Rose exclaimed.

"Does the baby have a name?" Emily asked.

"No, we're waiting to find out for sure," I told her.

"You can name her after her Aunt Alice," She said winking.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

The waitress brought us our food and I started eating mine immediately. "Hungry," Emily asked.

"Starving," I laughed.

"Is it good?" Rose asked.

"The baby likes it," I said.

"Oh, can you feel her kicking?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said.

She got out of the booth and came around to my side of the table. "Can I feel?"

"No," I said. Her face fell and I felt bad. "I was only kidding."

I placed her hand where the baby was moving. "Wow," She said.

"Yesterday morning he or she was moving so much that Matt could see it."

"I bet he thought that was neat," Emily said reaching over and rubbing my stomach.

"Oh he loves to sit next to me on the couch and feel my stomach."

"Can I feel?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I said.

She traded places with Alice and smiled. Rose leaned over close. "Alice is wrong," She whispered quietly.

I looked at her confused as she continued to rub my stomach. She just winked at me and went to sit down. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. I looked at her trying to figure it out, but she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I'll be back, baby on my bladder," I said getting up to head to the restroom.

I walked out of the stall and Rose was standing outside the door. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm great, but it's you I can't figure out."

She laughed. "Bella, I think Alice is wrong."

"I got that part," I said.

"Think about it Bella, what has Alice been saying?"

Then it hit me. "Oh!" I gasped. "You think, I'm…Oh!"

"You got it," She said.

"You think it's a boy?"

"I think there's a chance, but maybe it's because everyone else thinks girl," She said.

"What did you think about Lauren?" I asked.

"That was different, I wasn't there to see her pregnant," She said.

"I mean, I don't care boy or girl, but now I'm really curious," I said.

"Maybe there will be a baby girl joining the family at some point though even if it's not this one," She said smiling.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

"No, we're talking about it, but not right now," She said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No," Rose said. "They aren't trying at all right now."

**(Edward)**

Sam and I had spent the day outside with the kids. Daniel laid on a blanket while Matt tried to get Jaycie to jump on the trampoline with him, but Jaycie didn't want to. Sam got up there and jumped with him while I played with Jaycie as Daniel slept.

Around 6pm Emily and Bella came in carrying several bags. "Well hello," I said walking over and kissing her. "Did you have fun?"

"It was a blast," She said sitting down in the recliner and falling asleep immediately.

"We've walked a lot," Emily said taking Daniel from Sam.

Matt and Jaycie came out of the playroom. "Mama, did you get me anything?" Matt asked loudly not looking at Bella.

"Matt," I said softly. "Mama fell asleep."

"Oh," He said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

Emily hugged Matt and Jaycie and then they left. I leaned over and kissed Bella on the forehead and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. "Alright you two, lets go fix supper," I said.

"Okay," Matt said. "What are we going to fix?"

"Not hamburgers," I laughed.

"Can we have shredded chicken tacos?" He asked.

"That sounds good," I said.

Matt took Jaycie's hand and we went into the kitchen. "When will she walk on her own?"

"It wont take her long," I told him.

Wolfie was scratching at her food bowl. "Matt, can you please feed Wolfie?"

"Sure daddy," He said.

I led Jaycie over to her new kitchen set. "Here sweetheart you play here and make dinner and I'll make us real dinner," I told her.

"I fed Wolfie," Matt said.

"Thanks buddy," I said. "Now if you want to help me you can, but you have to wash your hands first."

He climbed up in the chair and washed his hands. "Can I shred the lettuce?"

"Sure," I said. "You just need to wash it off first."

Matt did as I asked and quickly got to work. "Is mama okay?" He asked.

"She's fine," I told him. "She's just tired from all of the walking they did today."

"Did I make mommy tired?"

I smiled. "Yes, the closer she got to having you the more tired she was. You kept her up a lot at night."

"How?"

"You would move around and kick her all night long," I told him.

He laughed. "Will this baby keep her awake?"

"I'm sure," I said.

I glanced over at Jaycie who was feeding her toys to Wolfie. Luckily neither of them were chewing on the toys. "I guess Jaycie got Wolfie's food too," Matt laughed.

"She sure did."

He set the lettuce on the counter. "There you go," He said.

"Thank you Matt."

I finished cooking the chicken, shredded it, and then added the seasoning. "That smells good," Matt said.

"I know," I said. "I'm going to wake mama up, can you get the tortilla shells out for me?"

"Yep," He said.

I went into the living room and found Bella snoring softly in the chair. "Hey sweetheart," I said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"Hmm," She moaned softly.

"Supper's done," I said.

"What," She asked groggily.

"You came in and fell asleep immediately."

"Oh," She said rubbing her eyes.

I helped her up. "Matt helped me cook."

"How sweet, what did you make?" She asked.

"Chicken tacos."

"That sounds wonderful," She yawned.

"I heard you helped with supper," She said hugging Matt.

"I did and I got to feed Wolfie."

"You are such a big boy," Bella said.

"Sit down and I'll get your food," I said pulling her chair out for her.

Once we were all eating Bella looked at Matt. "We get to find out if the baby is a boy or girl this week. Would you like to go with us?"

"Really," He gasped.

"Yes," She said smiling.

"Sure," He said. "I'll get to be one of the first people to know."

"Yes you will, because you are the big brother."

"Is Jaycie going with us?"

"No, we're going to see if mom or Sue can watch her."

"Cool," He said.

I cleaned up the kitchen that evening while Bella got the kids in the tub and ready for bed. I offered take care of them so she could go to bed, but she said she was alright. I started the dishwasher and went upstairs to find Bella laying in our bed with both kids reading a bed time story to them. Jaycie was between her and Matt while Matt was on his side with his hand on her stomach.

I stood there in the door way watching them. Bella glanced up and smiled at me. "Join us daddy," She said. I went and sat on the other side of her putting my arm behind her. I closed my eyes listening to her read.

"Edward," She said softly.

"Hmm," I sighed.

"Jaycie and Matt both fell asleep and so did you."

"Ok, good night," I yawned.

"Edward, I need to pee, you have to get up."

"Oh shit, sorry," I laughed.

I tucked the kids into bed and went back to our room. Bella was already back in bed. "So did you have fun?" I asked her sitting at the edge of our bed.

"It was great," She said smiling. "They helped me get clothes that will fit probably close to my due date."

"I can't wait to see them," I said rubbing her feet.

"Tomorrow," She moaned.

"Do your feet hurt?"

"A little bit, my back was too, but I think it was from all of the walking," She sighed.

"Do you want a bath?"

"No, I just want to kiss you," She said reaching for me.

I laid down next to her and she rolled over taking my hands in hers. "I missed you today," She said softly.

"I missed you, but I'm glad you had fun."

"Rose thinks Alice is wrong about the baby," She said softly. "But she said she thinks there's a girl going to join our family."

"Is she pregnant?" Edward asked.

"She says not and Alice isn't either," Bella said.

"Maybe Emily is," I said.

"But Daniel is still a baby," She said.

"I've always heard you can get pregnant very easily right away," I told her.

"Maybe," She said smiling. "And as soon as this baby is born, boy or girl, I will be going on the pill and you will be using condoms."

I laughed. "That sounds like a great plan."

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND. DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST READY AND THEN WE WILL KNOW WHETHER THE BABY IS A BOY OR GIRL! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GET, I'LL SEND YOU BACK A TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	82. Chapter 82

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**(Bella)**

I sat in the waiting room with Edward on one side and Matt on the other. "Boy or girl?" I asked my boys.

Edward ran his hand over my swollen stomach. "I know I've said all along that I'm really hoping this is another boy, so Jaycie can be a daddy's girl a little bit longer, but I will be happy with a little girl too."

"You really think girl?" I asked.

"You're carrying this baby different than Lauren carried Matt," He said.

"What do you want mama?" Matt asked.

"I'd be happy with either one. What about you?" I asked him.

"Since Aunt Alice is never wrong I guess I get another sister, but I really want a boy."

I hugged him. "Either way Matt, this baby will love you."

"I know and Jaycie really isn't all that bad," He said grinning.

"Cullen," The nurse called.

Edward helped me up and the three of us walked towards the nurse. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I've finally gotten my energy back," I said.

"That's good, I know a lot of women struggle with that," She said.

"I actually feel great."

She smiled. "Have a seat on the table and Dr. Hope will be right in."

"Will we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl now?" Matt asked.

"Not yet, she will put it in an envelope and then you get to announce it tonight at the party," Edward told him.

Matt pulled up my shirt and kissed my stomach. "Brother or sister, I'll still love you," He said.

"I think this baby already loves you," I told him.

"The baby always kicks when I'm around doesn't it?"

"That's because the baby knows you are the big brother," Edward said.

"How are you three doing?" Dr. Hope asked coming into the room.

"I'm feeling the baby kick," Matt told her.

"Is this the first time?" She asked him.

"No," He said grinning. "I put my head on mama's tummy and the baby kicked my head."

"Matt, you are going to be a great big brother," She said smiling at him.

Dr. Hope squirted the gel on my stomach and pressed the wand down. The baby's heartbeat filled the room and the baby appeared on the screen. "Look Matt, there is your brother or sister," Edward said squeezing my hand.

Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. "Bella, what is it?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay," I assured him.

The truth was, I still got emotional during my ultrasounds and having Edward there with me. I'd don't alone so much when I was pregnant with Jaycie, that I was thankful to have him.

"The baby looks perfect," Dr. Hope said.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Can you write it down and put it in an envelope for us?" I asked.

"Sure," She said turning the screen.

"Can you tell?" I asked her.

"I've got a perfect view," She said. "Would you like pictures?"

"Yes please," I said.

A few minutes later we thanked her and left. "Now we need to go to the bakery," I said.

"Let's drop Matt off with mom and we can do that then," Edward said.

"Okay," I agreed.

Esme was waiting for Matt when we got there. "We'll see you at 6," Edward said.

"You two go have fun," She said grinning.

Edward and I dropped off the envelope at the bakery. We were ordering a special cup cake for Matt and then a cake for everyone to share. The icing would be pink and blue, but the cupcake would have a pink or blue filling inside.

Then we headed to the mall and into the baby store to get Matt and Jaycie something that I had seen the day I had gone shopping with the girls. "There is it," I said pointing to the shirts that said "I'm a big brother."

"Perfect," Edward said grabbing a shirt for Matt and one for Jaycie that said "I'm a big sister."

We also found three matching teddy bears for the kids. I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I'm so excited."

"I am too," He said leaning down and kissing me.

Edward and I walked around the store for a while looking at all the baby clothes. "I can't wait to start buying stuff," I said.

"Next weekend we will come back and start shopping," He said.

"But I want to start now," I said trying my best to pout.

Edward put his hand on my stomach. "Hey baby, kick if you are a boy." We waited and nothing. "Kick if you are a girl." Once again, nothing. "Twins."

The baby started kicking. "Oh my God," I groaned.

"I only saw one baby," He said.

"I hope so, I don't know if I could handle twins," I told him.

"We could Bella, because we would be in it together."

"Edward," I said softly.

"What, love."

"I want to make love to you all night long."

"Fuck," He groaned shifting uncomfortably. "Don't do that to me here when I know we have to go home and face our families. All I'm going to be thinking about is being inside of you and how warm you are."

It was my turn to bite my lip. I checked the time and realized we had to be home in twenty minutes. Edward smiled. "Tonight Bella," He said kissing me.

At 6pm everyone showed up at Esme and Carlisle's house. "You look amazing," Sue said hugging me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," I said. "Excited to finally know what we are having."

"I bet," She said rubbing my stomach.

The minute Sam and Emily got there Esme took Daniel. "I just love all these grandbabies I keep getting."

"She'd have a house full wouldn't she?" Emily asked hugging me.

"She's crazy enough to want us to bring all of our kids and move in with her," I laughed.

Sam came over and kissed my cheek. "How are the babies doing?" He asked patting my stomach.

I felt myself go pale and reached for Edward's hand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sam asked about the babies," I said. Edward's eyes widened and he smiled. "You told me you only saw one, Edward, was there two babies?" I asked trying not to panic.

"What is she talking about?" Sam asked.

Edward told him what happened at the store and by this time everyone was listening and laughing. "Well Bella, you do know babies can hide," Carlisle said.

"That's so not helpful," I groaned.

"Twins would be wonderful," Esme said. I wadded up a napkin and threw it at her.

"Do you have the ultrasound pictures with you?" Carlisle asked.

"They're in the car," Edward said.

"Later on tonight I'll look at them and see," He said. "But honestly, I think you are only having one."

I couldn't believe how freaked out I was getting over this, it was crazy, but I was still a bit nervous about the thought of having two kids under two, that I couldn't begin to imagine three kids under two.

Dad came over and hugged me. "You look great Bells."

"Thanks dad." I took his hand and pressed it against my stomach.

"Wow, that baby is strong," He said.

"I know," I laughed.

"Mama, can we find out now?" Matt asked taking my hand.

"Go find your dad and tell him to get into the kitchen," I said.

Minutes later Edward came back in. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," I said.

"Either way I'll be happy," He said taking Jaycie from Carlisle.

"Alright," I said. "Are we ready to find out?"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ok, who think we're having a boy?" Edward asked. Rose, Matt, and dad raised their hands. "So everyone else thinks girl."

"Yes," They all chorused around the kitchen.

I turned to Matt. "Alright kiddo, take a bite out of the cupcake and then you can either tell everyone or show everyone."

He took the cupcake out of the box and took several tiny bites, but didn't say anything right away. I glanced at Edward nervously. He motioned for his dad to bring Jaycie closer to him and he gave her a bite of cupcake still being sneaky not to show anyone.

"Well Matt, do we get to know before the baby comes or after?" Emmett asked him.

Matt looked up at us and smiled. "I get a brother!"

Edward spun me around gently and kissed me. "We're having a boy," I said.

Matt hugged me and kissed my stomach. "It's okay Jaycie, they might give you a sister next time."

Everyone hugged us congratulating us on our new little guy who would be joining the family. We sat around talking and eating cake as everyone gave us advice on a name for our son. Matt stayed very close to me as Jaycie clung to Edward.

As I sat there listening to everyone, I couldn't help but wonder who our son would look like. Would he look like me or his dad? Would he be a mama's boy or a daddy's boy? I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms and cuddle with all three of my kids.

Alice came over smiling. "I can't believe I'm wrong, but I'm okay with that. Nephews are great too," She said hugging me.

"Maybe next time will be a little girl," I told her.

"I think you two will even out the numbers," She agreed. "Aunt Alice is still going to take you shopping," She said to my stomach.

"These kids are lucky to have you as an aunt," I said. "And one day you will make a damn good mom."

Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you Bella."

We made sandwiches for everyone and then, Carlisle examined the ultrasound pictures closely. He looked up and grinned. "I believe you can relax Bella, I only see one baby."

"Thank God," I sighed.

He reached over and put his hand on my stomach. "Next time might be twins though," He said smiling.

"Hush," I laughed.

Later that evening, while Matt was in his bed reading a book, Edward and I tucked Jaycie into bed. "Good night baby girl," I said hugging her. "I love you."

"Uve ew," She yawned.

Edward took her from me and sang her a song as he rocked her in his arms. "Daddy loves you Jayc."

"Uve ew," She said back to him.

He placed her into her crib and tucked her in. I made sure her night light was on and we walked out of her room and towards Matt's room.

"Hey buddy," Edward said leading me into his room. "You've had a big day today."

"I really get a brother?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes Matt."

I sat down next to him and he put his hand on my stomach. "Does he have a name yet?"

"No not yet," I said.

"Alright buddy, get under the covers," Edward said.

Matt yawned. "Okay."

I pulled the covers up over him and kissed his forehead. "You are an amazing big brother."

"I can't wait to take him fishing," He said. "I would take Jaycie, but she might break a nail."

Edward and I laughed. "I don't know where you come up with this stuff, but I love you," Edward said.

We hugged him goodnight and cracked his door. "Love you guys," He called out. "Love you too, baby brother."

"Love you too," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Would you join me in the tub?" I asked as we closed our bedroom door.

"Absolutely," He said.

I went in to the bathroom and pulled my clothes off. I glanced up in the mirror and stared at my stomach. It was different than when I was pregnant with Jaycie.

"You look incredible," Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his erection pressing against me and I moaned. He ran his hands over my breasts, gently tugging my nipples as his mouth attached to my neck. I reached up behind him gripping his hair. "Bella, you are so sexy," He moaned running his hand down my stomach and down between my legs.

"Edward," I gasped trembling.

"Lean over the counter beautiful," He said.

I held onto the counter and he ran his hands up and down my back, then gently started massaging my hips. "I love what this pregnancy has done to your body. So incredibly sexy," He whispered.

He spread my legs just a little bit. "Edward, please," I panted.

"I'm not going hard and fast," He said. "I don't want to risk you falling."

I held on tightly to the counter as he rubbed his erection between my legs. "Oh," I breathed squeezing my eyes shut. I braced myself as he thrust into me. "Edward," I gasped clenching around him. He moved slowly, yet deeply inside of me. One hand held my hips, while his other hand moved up to my breast cupping my breast.

"Cum for me Bella," He groaned moving his hand down to my clit. The minute his finger brushed my clit I came undone crying out his name.

Edward pulled me into his arms hold me as we both calmed down. "Are you ready for that bath now," He sighed kissing underneath my ear.

I turned in his arms and smiled. "Yes."

We got into the tub and Edward sat behind me pulling me against his chest. I rested my hands on my stomach and Edward put his hands over mine. "Are you happy with a son?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes," I said. "Did you see the look on Matt's face? I thought he was going to cry."

"I really like how he showed Jaycie," Edward said. "He really loves her."

"He does, he's her biggest protector," I said. "You're happy this baby is a boy too aren't you?"

"Bella, I would have been thrilled to have a daughter with you, but I did want a boy this time around."

I reached up and ran my hand through the fine hairs on his neck. "Touch me," I breathed.

Edward kissed me. "I love how turned on you are when you are pregnant. Were you this turned on when you were pregnant with Jaycie?"

I shrugged. "I didn't have anyone to take care of me."

"You didn't use your hand?" He whispered.

"No," I said blushing. "I've never been good at it."

Edward moved my hand between my legs. "Rub your clit," He breathed into my ear as he placed my fingers over it.

I gasped as my fingers slid over it, but it wasn't enough. "Press down slightly and then rub tight circles around it." I did as he said gasping. "That's right baby," He murmured. "Keep your hand in my hair."

I continued working myself with my fingers until I was gasping. "That's right baby, keep doing that," He said. He moved his hands over my breasts kneading them carefully. "Are you close baby?"

"Yes," I panted. "Help me Edward."

He ran his fingers over my nipples causing my breathing to hitch. "Edward," I panted. "Please." He moved his hand over mine and pressed down. I arched my back breathing heavily as he worked me through my orgasm.

I turned in his arms knowing soon I would be too big to do that and I crushed my mouth to his as he moaned in my mouth. I pulled back and smiled reaching down between his legs. "Did watching me turn you on?"

"Yes," He groaned, his head falling back.

"Do you want me to get you off, or do you want me to watch you?" I purred.

"Jesus Bella, you look so fucking hot," He moaned.

I wished I could get my mouth around him, but my stomach was in the way. I knew I'd have to help him with my hand. I wrapped my hand around him and he jerked into my hand. "Fuck yes," He gasped.

I slid my tongue into his mouth moving it in rhythm of my hand. His hands wound around my hair as he tugged it gently. Knowing him as well as I knew him, he was close. I pulled back just a bit. "Cum on me," I breathed against him lips.

His head fell onto my shoulder as his hips jerked and hot streams of liquid came out of him. "Oh my God," He breathed as his all of his energy had been expelled.

I sat there rubbing the back of his neck as he calmed down. "That was hot," I admitted.

"I believe you are trying to kill me," He said.

"No, not trying to kill you, just showing you how much I love you."

**AN- SO THE BABY IS A BOY AND THERE IS ONLY ONE BABY. I TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT'S BEEN DONE FOR A FEW WEEKS NOW. NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW IT'S A BOY, START SENDING ME SOME BOY NAMES. I HAVE A COUPLE IN MY HEAD BUT AM WILLING TO TAKE SOME ADVICE. **

**DROP ME A LINE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY!**


	83. Chapter 83

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 83**

**(Edward)**

I walked into the house after mowing the yard, sweat was pouring down my back. This was the hottest summer we'd had in years.

"Next time you get me pregnant, it better not be during the summer," Bella said handing me a glass of ice water.

"I sure didn't plan the heat wave when I got you pregnant," I smirked. She was wearing short knit shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top.

"Come on Edward, even with the air I'm burning up," She said.

"Lets take the kids to the lake to go swimming," I suggested.

"I don't have a bathing suit that fits," She complained.

"Bra and panties," I said.

"Edward, be serious," She whined.

"I am baby, I know you are hot," I said.

"You go get the kids ready and I'll see what I can find to wear," She sighed.

I smiled as she waddled away. She had gained the pregnancy waddle a couple weeks ago as she had really popped out. She was 26 weeks along and doing well, minus the heat.

I went into the playroom. "Come on you two, we're going to the lake," I told our kids.

"Yay!" Matt exclaimed jumping up.

"Go get your swim shorts on," I told her.

"Okay," He said running out of the room.

"Come on Jaycie, lets go swimming," I said.

"Fimming," She asked.

I laughed. "Yep."

I took her up to her bedroom. I found her a swim diaper and her bathing suit. I sat down on the floor, getting her ready for the lake. "Daddy," She giggled as I tickled her feet.

I picked her up and kissed her. "Are you ready to go to the lake?" I asked her.

"Ake?" She asked.

"Something like that," I laughed.

Bella met us in the hallway and Jaycie reached for her. "I can't hold you right now baby," Bella said kissing her cheek.

"Did you find something to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. "I also called Rose, she's going to call everyone and see if they want to meet us there."

"That's a good idea," I said.

"I know, that's why I thought of it," She said.

Her hormones combined with the heat were making her close to unbearable at times. "Where did you put her life jacket?" I asked Bella.

She rolled her eyes. "It's in the laundry room on the shelf, do you need me to draw a picture?"

"Bella, I know you are hot and pregnant, but you don't need to be sarcastic," I said setting Jaycie down on the floor.

Tears filled Bella's eyes. "I'm sorry," She cried. "I hate this. I'm fat and miserable."

"You aren't fat Bella," I said. "You are pregnant and it's summer."

We went downstairs and found Matt ready to go. "I got towels and bottles of water," He said smiling.

"Thank you Matt," Bella said. "You are such a sweet kid."

"Mama it's okay, you don't have to cry, it's just towels and water," He said.

"Babe, do you want me to pack sandwiches?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said sitting down. "I'll get the lawn chairs in the car here in a minute."

"You will not," I told her. "You don't need to be lifting anything."

"I was just trying to help," She said.

"I know love, but I've got this," I said.

**(Bella)**

I really wasn't trying to complain, it was just so hot out and I was miserable. "Mama, can I get you anything?" Matt asked sitting next to me.

"No buddy, I'm alright," I said.

He sat back against the couch and put his hand on my stomach. "Is being pregnant fun?"

"Sometimes," I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem grumpy all the time," He said.

"It's just hot Matt, I'm not meaning to be grumpy."

About an hour later we pulled up at the lake. "Wow, it feels cooler here already," I said.

"Are you going to swim?" Matt asked.

"Of course," I said smiling back at him.

"You and Matt take Jaycie and head on down, I'll get the stuff," Edward said.

"I can carry something," I said.

He handed me the towels. "Here."

"Ass," I muttered where the kids couldn't hear me.

"I know you love me," He said grinning.

Matt and I took Jaycie's hands and headed down the steps. "There's Uncle Emmett," Matt said.

"Good, I'm glad they came," I said.

"Can I go see him?" Matt asked.

"Sure buddy."

He ran to Emmett jumping on him. Emmett got up and headed our way. "Matt said Edward is getting things out of the car. I'm going to help him," He said. "Rose is over there and Alice and Jasper are in the water."

I picked Jaycie up and we walked over to where Rose was laying out. "Aunt Rose," Matt laughed reaching down and tickling her. "I see your belly button."

She grabbed him laughing as she tickled him back. "I see yours too," She said pulling his shirt up.

"Wose," Jaycie said reaching down to her.

Rose smiled and took Jaycie from me. "Matt spread some towels down for your mom so she can sit," Rose said.

"It's alright, I'm going to wait until Edward gets down here with the chairs."

"Afraid you wont get up again?" Rose asked smiling.

"Something like that," I said.

"Here you Bella," Edward said bringing out the chairs while Emmett set the coolers down. I sat down and put my feet up on the coolers.

"Does that help?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"How are we going to get our drinks?" He asked me.

"Do without," I laughed.

"Mama, will you swim with me?" Matt asked.

"Sure buddy," I said.

"Go splash Alice for me," Rose said.

"Come with us," Matt said.

"I will in a few minutes," Rose said.

We covered the kids from head to toe in in sun screen and Edward put Jaycie's life jacket on. I stripped out of my sun dress and Edward gasped. "What?"

"You look amazing," Edward said smiling.

"14 more weeks, I better be looking great,"

"Wow is that all?" Rose asked.

"It's gone fast," I said.

Rose bit her lip and nodded. "It sure has."

"Come on mama," Matt said pulling my arm.

Edward and I took the kids out into the water. "Will you help me up?"

"I'll help you down too," He said.

"About time you two got here," Alice said coming over to us holding Jasper's hand.

"I couldn't stand it in the house much longer, it was too hot," I said.

Alice sat next to me and Jaycie walked toddled over sitting in Alice's lap. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh," She said smiling.

"What is this?" Alice asked pointing to my stomach.

"Baba," She said.

"Jaycie's brother," Alice said.

"Baba," Jaycie said.

Rose and Emmett joined us and Matt splashed at Emmett. "I'm going to get you," Emmett said getting up and chasing Matt.

We laughed as the guys took Matt out into the water, leaving us with Jaycie. I sat back holding myself up with my arms. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"I'd be great if it wasn't so damned hot," I said. "I don't feel like doing anything anymore."

"You need to be taking it easy," Rose said. "Let Edward take care of you."

"He mowed today and I was so whiney I didn't even thank him for it," I said.

"Poor Edward," Alice laughed.

"I offered, but he told me no," I said.

"You better not be mowing or even thinking about it," Rose said.

"No way, it's too hot and I don't think my back could handle it."

"Good," She said.

Jaycie came over and put sand on my stomach. "Thank you," I said.

She smiled and patted my stomach. "How do you think she'll do when her baby brother gets here?"

"I don't know," I said. "She's so used to the three of us hanging out with her and playing with her, it could be interesting."

"Where's Jaycie's baby?" Rose asked.

"Baba," She said touching my stomach.

"Is he active?" Alice asked.

"Very," I said. "Especially after Edward and I are together he moves like crazy."

"He's trying to get away," Rose said.

"Oh my God," I laughed. "Now that's what I will think about next time we're together."

"Oh God, don't think about me," Rose gagged.

"We should call mom and dad and have a barbeque," Alice said. "Grill chicken, corn on the cob and potato salad."

"That sounds amazing," I said. "As long as I can stay in the air conditioning."

"You can," Alice said.

Edward came over and sat down putting his hand on my stomach. "How are you ladies doing?"

"Cooler than earlier," I said.

He smirked. "Still hot as hell to me," He said leaning over and kissing me.

"Get a room," Rose groaned. "You are scarring your daughter."

"I'm going to call mom and dad," Alice said getting up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Barbeque at your parent's house," I said.

"Sounds good," He said.

**(Edward)**

We stayed at the lake until the kids couldn't take it anymore. Jaycie was over tired and Matt was hungry. I loaded everything into the car and went back down to where Bella and the kids were. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"No go," Jaycie cried.

"Come on kiddo," I said trying to pick her up.

"No," She cried falling to her knees.

"Jaycie stop being a baby," Matt said.

"Matt, you take care of you and let us deal with Jaycie," I said.

"Whatever," He groaned.

"Can you help me up," Bella said.

I reached down and took her hands lifting her to her feet. "Thanks," She said.

I picked up Jaycie, who started screaming. Several people turned and stared, but I ignored them. Yes temper tantrums were annoying, but I wasn't going to try to calm her down. I'd learned it was best to just remove her from the situation.

We got the car and as I was getting Jaycie into her car seat I noticed Bella hunch over holding her stomach. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked closing Jaycie's door and rushing to Bella's side.

"I think I'm alright," She said softly not looking at me.

"Bull shit," I hissed.

"I'm just hot and don't feel well," She said.

I helped her into the car and squatted down putting my hand on her stomach. "How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Off and on all day," She said. "I felt better sitting in the water, but I'm just so hot."

"Lets get over to my parent's house and see what dad says," I said.

The ride to my parents was long, Jaycie fussed the whole way home, Matt was irritated with her and I was extremely concerned about Bella.

I glanced over and Bella had her head back with her eye closed. I reached over and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," She whispered wrapping her arms around her stomach.

I squeezed her hand. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"What's wrong with mama?" Matt asked.

"She's just not feeling well," I told him.

"I want to eat, I don't want to go to the hospital," He said.

"Matt, I know you are hungry, but mama's needs come first right now," I told him.

"Fine," He sighed.

I pulled into my parent's driveway. "Go on inside and get grandma and grandpa," I told Matt.

He got out and ran inside. I turned to Bella. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know," She said. "I've got a headache and I'm dizzy."

"Will you let dad look at you?" I asked.

"I guess," She said breathing deeply.

"What's going on?" Dad asked opening Bella's door.

"I'm dizzy and I have a headache. I just don't feel well."

"Bella, do you have blurry vision?" Dad asked.

"No," She said.

"Stomach pains?" Dad asked pressing down on her stomach.

"A little," She admitted.

Mom got Jaycie out of the car. "She's really cranky," I said looking back at mom.

"That's fine, I'll feed her," Mom said.

"Okay Bella, lets go inside and I'll examine you and see what's going on," Dad said helping her out of the car.

I got on the other side of Bella and put my arm around her. "Get her in the spare bedroom, I'll get my bag," Dad said.

We went into the spare bedroom and I helped Bella into the bed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach releasing the breath she'd been holding. I put my hand on the top of her stomach. "I hurt all over," She said.

"Okay baby try to relax," I said.

"I'm trying," She said.

Dad came back into the room with his doctor's bag. "I'm going to check your blood pressure and then go from there," He said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Are you having contractions?" He asked her. She nodded leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Okay Bella, your blood pressure is a little high. Is the baby still active?" He asked her.

"Yes," She said breathing deeply.

"I think she's having Braxton Hicks contractions right and she's showing signs of heat exhaustion," Dad said pressing on her stomach.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"If you were my patient, I would tell you to go to the hospital to get IV fluids. Bella you appear to be dehydrated and that can cause preterm labor."

"Okay," She said quietly.

"Who is your doctor?" Dad asked.

"Dr. Hope," Bella told him.

"Okay, I'll give her a call. Right now I want you to relax."

Once dad left, I climbed into the bed next to her and put my hand on her stomach. "Everything will be alright," I said softly.

Bella tensed in my arms. "What if it's not false labor?" She breathed.

"Try to relax Bella," I said. "We're going to get you checked out."

"Can you go check on the kids?" She asked.

"Sure," I said kissing her on the head.

I walked into the livingroom as dad was getting off the phone. "Dr. Hope said to bring her in," He said.

"I figured she'd want to see Bella," I said. "I'm going to talk to the kids and we'll be ready."

"Okay and I'll go tell Bella," He said.

Mom was holding Jaycie, who'd fallen asleep in her arms, as she sat down with Matt at the table. "Is Bella alright?" Mom asked.

I didn't realize until that moment how scared I was. I looked down at Matt trying to figure how not to completely break down. "Dr. Hope wants me to bring her in to the hospital to get checked out. She's having some contractions and her and dad both thought it was best to get her seen."

"What are contractions?" Matt asked.

"It means that the muscles in your mama's tummy are squeezing together," Mom told him softly. She turned to look at me. "Take care of your wife. The kids will be fine," She said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Can I go with you?" Matt asked.

"No buddy," I said. "We're going to the hospital and I don't know how long it will take."

"Okay," He said softly.

I hugged him. "Be good for grandma and grandpa," I said.

"I will," He said. "Give mama a hug for me."

"I will," I said kissing Jaycie carefully so she didn't wake up.

Dr. Hope was waiting at the hospital for us when we got there. "How are you doing?" Dr. Hope asked.

"I've been better," Bella said.

"Lets get you down the hall and see what's going on," She said offering her a comforting smile.

We followed Dr. Hope down the hall and Bella gasped bending over and holding her stomach. I took her hand, while Dr. Hope put her hand on the top of her stomach. "Deep breaths in and slowly release it." Bella did as she said squeezing my hand. "Good job Bella," She said.

"It's too early," Bella whimpered softly.

Dr. Hope took Bella by the hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "Bella, first you need to calm down and let me see what's going on. This could be nothing major or you could be in labor, but whatever it is, you need to be calm."

"Okay," She whispered softly

"Now, when we get into the room, I need a urine sample and then you can put a gown on and get into bed."

I waited in the room while Bella peed in the cup for Dr. Hope. She came out and handed her the cup, then I went in and helped her into a gown. "Don't leave me," She said.

"I'm not going to," I said kissing her on the head. We walked out of the bathroom and she climbed into bed lying down."

The door opened and a nurse came in the room. "I'm Sandy, Dr. Hope sent me in to get things started and then she will be back in," She said. "Can you tell me when you started feeling so bad?"

"Off and on all day, I thought it was the heat. We went to the lake and I had a slight headache, but nothing horrible and sitting in the water helped. However, as we were leaving I started feeling dizzy and just awful."

"Are you having contractions?"

"Yes," She said. "Some are more painful than others."

"My dad checked her blood pressure and it was a little high at the house, but he thought her contractions were Braxton Hicks and not real contractions," I said.

Sandy smiled. "Dr. Cullen, he's an excellent doctor."

Sandy hooked Bella up to the fetal monitor. "Is your baby still moving?"

"Yes," Bella said. "He's still really active."

"How far along are you?"

"26 weeks," Bella closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Sandy turned and watched the monitors as Bella took my hand.

Bella relaxed and kissed my knuckles. "Bella, I'm going to start an IV and then have Dr. Hope come back in and see what's going on."

Once Sandy had Bella's IV and blood pressure cuff on, she left us alone and I put my hand on Bella's stomach feeling our son kick. Bella put her hand over mine and closed her eyes. "Just rest sweetheart, I'm right here."

Bella was almost asleep when Dr. Hope came in. "How are you guy doing?"

"I'm so tired," Bella said. "I want to check your cervix just to make sure you aren't dilating and then I'm going to go check to see if the results of your urine tests are back," Sandy said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead and bed your knees and take deep breaths."

Bella buried her face in my chest crying out as Dr. Hope checked her. "I'm sorry Bella," She said pulling her gloves off and throwing them away. "Your cervix is still closed and that is a great thing."

"So what is going on?" I asked her.

"From the look of the strips, she's having Braxton Hicks contractions which are basically just the practice contractions," Dr. Hope said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"No, it's your body's way of preparing for the real thing," She said.

"When will they stop?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you roll over on your left side and we are going to keep giving you IV fluids," Dr. Hope said.

"Okay," Bella said softly.

"I'll be back, I'm going to check on your tests," Dr. Hope said.

"Thank you," I said softly.

I rubbed Bella's hip as she closed her eyes resting. "He needs a name," She said.

"Yes he does," I agreed. "Do you have any in mind?"

"I've thought of a few. Have you thought of any names?" She asked.

"I've always liked the name Caleb," I said.

She muttered something quietly and smiled. "I like the name Anthony."

"Anthony Caleb," I said.

She shook her head. "No, Caleb Anthony."

"Did we really name him that fast?" I asked.

A tear slid down her face and I kissed it away. "I think we did."

"I just want him to be okay," She said.

"Are you still having contractions?" I asked.

"Some," She said.

"Everything is going to be alright," I said rubbing her side. "Caleb is going to be just fine."

She smiled and reached up caressing my face. "I'm so glad you are here."

Dr. Hope came in and smiled. "Would you like some good news?"

"Yes," Bella and I said.

"Your tests confirmed my suspicion, you are suffering from dehydration which caused the headaches, dizziness and the contractions."

"Am I going to be okay?" Bella asked.

"You and baby are going to be just fine. We're going to keep an eye on the baby and give you another bag of fluid and then I think you will be able to go home."

"How can we prevent this from happening again?" I asked.

"Drink a lot of water, rest and stay as cool as possible," Dr. Hope said. "In fact for the next 24 hours, I'm going to recommend bed rest."

"Is this going to happen again?" Bella asked.

"Not necessarily," She said. "If you feel a headache coming on, lie down and drink water, the same with contractions. If you start feeling dizzy or you just don't feel well call me immediately."

"Okay," Bella said.

**(Alice)**

Jasper and I walked into the hospital to visit Bella and Edward. He had called and told us it was nothing serious, but she was my sister and I wanted to go see her.

We walked into the main part of the hospital. "We're looking for Bella Cullen's room," Jasper said.

The receptionist smiled and began typing on her computer. "Oh yes, Mrs. Cullen is in room 412," She said.

"Thank you ma'am," He said.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me as we walked towards the elevator. I pushed the button to the fourth floor and he pulled me into his arms kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him back. "I love you Ali," He breathed against my lips.

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Ali, I want to have a baby with you," He said. "Please tell me we can try."

"Jasper," I said. "Lets talk about this later and not right before we go see Bella."

"Okay," He sighed.

"Don't be mad please," I begged. "I just don't want to talk about it right this second."

"I'm not mad," He said. "I just want to have a baby with you."

"Jasper please, not right now."

"Fine," He sighed as the doors opened.

I sighed. I didn't want to fight with him. I wanted to go see Bella to make sure she and the baby were really alright. She was there for me when I'd lost my baby and while dad said they would both be alright, I wanted to support her.

We knocked lightly on the door and Edward opened it. "Hi," He said looking surprised.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, Bella's resting and getting what we hope will be the last bag of fluids so I can take her home," He said. He looked tired.

We walked into the room and we could hear the baby's heart beat in the room. "He's really okay?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "They are both doing great. Her contractions have stopped, so hopefully we will be out of here soon."

"So what happened?" Jasper asked.

"With all the heat, she just became dehydrated and almost caused her to go into preterm labor," He explained.

"Damn," He muttered.

"How were the kids?" Edward asked.

"They were good, mom and dad had them in the back yard eating watermelon and playing in the sprinklers when we left," I said.

"Good," He said softly.

"She looks peaceful," I said.

Edward smiled over at her. "Maybe at some point our lives will be calm."

Bella yawned and stretched opening her eyes. "Hi," She said smiling at us.

I walked over and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling much better," She said.

I put my hand on her stomach and gasped as I felt him kick. "Wow."

"Yeah, he's tired of having this monitor on him. He's ready to get out from under it."

"I bet," I said. "Jasper, you need to feel this."

He walked over closer. "Do you care?" He asked Bella.

"Of course not," She said.

Jasper's face softened as he felt his nephew kick. "Wow," He said. "That's really neat."

"All he needs is a name," I said.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other and he nodded. "Don't tell anyone, we want Matt to know, but the baby does have a name."

"Oh really," I said.

"We're going to name him Caleb Anthony," Bella said.

"Hi Caleb," I cooed to her stomach.

Jasper and I left a little while later. We were both quiet and I knew he was deep in thought. I reached over and took his hand as we got to the car. I got into the driver's side as he got in on the other side.

I pulled into the pharmacy in town and turned off the car. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I turned to him and took a deep breath. "I know why you are being so quiet and I know you really were upset with me in the elevator on the way to Bella's room." He started to say something, but I put my fingers to his lips. "I know you wanted to talk about having a baby, but I knew it wasn't the right time. I needed to see that Bella and Caleb were okay."

"Alice, I'm sorry that I'm pressuring you," He said. "You just never want to talk about it at all."

"I know that, but I think right now it's time to be completely honest with you. I don't know for sure, but my period is really late. I feel fine, but I'm so emotional and I honestly think I'm pregnant."

He didn't respond, his mouth was on mine as he hand went up under my shirt resting on my bare stomach. "We need to find out," He breathed.

I giggled. "That's why we are here."

A half hour later, I walked into the bathroom. Jasper was sitting on the bed still looking dazed, I was't sure if it was from telling him I might be pregnant or from the blow job I'd just given him, but he was definitly dazed. I looked down at the test and smiled. "Daddy, get in here!" I called smiling.

**AN- LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP BEING!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NAMES THAT YOU SENT ME. I BASICALLY PUT THEM ALL INTO A HAT AND DREW NAMES! **

**SOMEONE ASKED ME THE OTHER DAY TO POST WHAT DAYS I UPDATE. I WISH I COULD DO THAT, BUT MY SCHEDUAL IS CRAZY AND I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW. **

**IDK WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE, THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF CLASSES BEFORE FINALS. I HAVE 5 SPEECHES TO GIVE, 2 HUGE PROJECTS AND PAPERS TO WRITE. AND THEN NEXT WEEK MY SISTER AND FRIEND ARE FLYING OUT FOR A WEEKEND. I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN 3 YEARS AND AM SOOOO EXCITED. I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN THOUGH THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT!**


End file.
